Sonic and Eve the Hedgehogs: Freedom Fighters Continue
by Pinkie pie sweets
Summary: Sequel of Sonic and Eve the Hedgehogs. Sonic and Eve along with the Freedom Fighters face the return of Dr. Robotnik who is calling himself Dr. Eggman. Join Sonic, Eve, and friends as they fight against the mad scientist as they meet new friends, new enemies, and new adventures. Freedom Fighters Forever!
1. Chapter 1

Episode 1: I Am Dr. Eggman

It has been two months since the Freedom Fighters have stop Robotnik and his Doomsday Project, and everything is beginning to calm down. In the village of Knothole, all the Freedom Fighters and citizens are doing able to go on with their everyday lives. However, there are still much to do before their planet and lives can fully go back to normal. Many of the Robian gain their free will. Many return to their families, but those decide to remain in Robotropolis to destroy the factories and turn it back into a normal city.

At the meeting area, Sally, Sonic, Eve, and their friends are looking at blueprints so they can restart building the city of Mobotropolis. It will be hard, but they know that as long as they work together, they can bring their city back to its former glory.

Sally says, "Alright, it seems that we come up with great blueprints for building New Mobotropolis. If we can find all the supplies and construction equipment we need, we'll be able to get started."

"Way cool Sal. It's been a long time since we've been there. Although, I don't fully remember it," Sonic says.

"We were all so young Sonic. We probably don't fully remember the city," Eve says.

Amy says, "I never been to Mobotropolis, but I can't wait to start building it."

"Like your spirit Ames," Sonic says.

"Thank you," Amy replies.

Manic asks, "Do you think we could get the other Freedom Fighters to help?"

"I don't know. They probably have their own homes to rebuild," Sonia says.

"She's right sugar-hog, they probably got their own problems to worry about," Bunnie replies.

"I guess you're right," Manic says.

"Yeah. As much as I like the other Freedom Fighters help, we need to do this ourselves," Sally says.

Then asks, "Rotor, how is the Deroboticizer going?"

"Well, it's still in progress and Uncle Chuck, Tails, and I have been doing everything we can to make the deroboticizing stable," Rotor says.

"We almost done, and then we can start testing it," Tails says.

"That's good to hear. I'm just hope we won't ran into any trouble," Sally says.

"I sure hope so. Sonic and I have super speed across Mobius for a while and there are no signs of Dr. Robotnik or his nephew Snively. It's like they have disappeared," Eve says.

"That is considered a good thing, yes?" Antoine asks.

"It is, but I don't want to take chances in case Robotnik might still be around," Eve says.

Sonic says, "Relax sis, as long as us Freedom Fighters are together, we can stop any kind of robot that anyone, especially Robotnik's come our way," Sonic says.

"You're right. I just hope it stays that way," Eve says.

Sally sighs, "I know what you mean. One of my project is to, you know, find a way to get my father out of the void."

"Don't worry Sal, we're going going to find a way to save your father from that void. Even if we had to travel all of Mobius to do it," Sonic says.

"Thanks Sonic," Sally says.

Then says, "Alright, that will be all for today."

Everyone nod their heads in reply and are done with the meeting today.

Far from Knothole, far from the Great Forest. The location is even far from the Great Unknown. On top of a large mountain with a path going around it. There is a red and yellow colored fortress surrounded by a brick wall.

In the building, there are machines, tools, and other advance technology. Working in the lab is none other than Dr. Ivo Robotnik. However his appearance is very different. He is working on something big. After his defeat with the Doomsday Project, Robotnik is very angry.

Robotnik says to himself, "Those two hedgehogs will rue the day they tangled with me! It has taken months of plotting, thinking, and building! Now I have finally come up with the way to defeat those meddling hedgehogs and his Freedom Fighters!"

Robotnik then walks to a wall and presses a button. The steel walls open to reveal multiple kinds of Badniks, and other machinery. Some are a lot bigger than the others.

"Alright, my creations! I have building you so that you can take out my most formidable foes! You are the baddest most powerfulest robots I can building. Your mine kind of rotten! Ever since I devised my plan to contour Mobius, two trouble making teenagers, is making me boiling mad!" Robotnik says angrily.

Robotnik then presses a button on a remote and make a projection paper of Sonic and Eve.

The robots shout "Boo!"

"You took the words right out of my mouth! I hate those hedgehogs! I want you all to go to the Great Forest and destroy them along with his Freedom Fighting Crew," Robotnik commands.

The robots eyes glow red to hear their new mission to destroy Sonic, Eve, and the Freedom Fighters.

Back at Knothole in front of the Hedgehog Family hut, Sonic, Sonia, and Manic are practicing playing their instruments. Eve is sitting on a bench next to them writing a song to go with the music.

Sonic stops playing, l and says, "Oh yea. I say we totally rule this. I think we should be starting a band soon."

"Sounds radical dude. We can totally rock it," Manic says.

Eve laughs, "I don't think we can simply become a band just like that."

"I have to agree. We maybe good, but I don't think we're actually ready to start a band and tour around Mobius," Sonia says.

"Come on sis, you shred playing with your keytar," Manic says.

Sonic says, "And let's not forget that Eve, got the singing voice down. She can make any music we play into a song."

"I don't know about that, but I'm making good progress," Eve says.

"Aww, don't be negative Eve. You are like the key play for the band," Sonic says.

Sonia says, "He's right you know."

"Yeah. You singing is outstanding. I bet it can be heard for miles," Manic says.

Sally's voice comes in, "Sonic's right, you got an amazing singing voice."

The four hedgehogs turn to see Sally walking towards them along with Tails, Amy, and the others. Amy runs to give Sonic a hug, and then gives one to Eve. Eve picks up Amy and holds her in her arms.

"So how are you guys doing?" Rotor asks.

"We're doing great. Thought of getting some practice," Sonic says.

"You all are so cool. I think Knothole could have it's own band here," Tails says.

"Oui. I have to agree. Eve should be the leader of the band since she is the lead singer," Antoine says.

Bunnie giggles, "He's right you know."

"Thanks guys, but I still have ways to go before reaching that point," Eve says.

Sally suggests, "How about you sing for us while Sonic, Sonia, and Manic play, and we'll be the judge of that."

"Huh?" Eve asks.

"I want to hear you sing Eve," Amy says.

"I think we ll do," Tails says.

Eve smils, "Sure, but will need Sonic and the others help with this song."

After getting the speakers here, and everyone set up their instruments at the meeting spot. The four hedgehogs are ready to perform. Eve signals Sonic, and he starts playing his guitar. Then Sonia and Manic begin to play their instruments.

**Eve:**

_Sotto hakidasu tameiki o suikonda koukai wa nigai aji nokoshite_

_Itsumo nande? kanjin na koto ienai mama tsugi no asahi ga kao dashiteru_

Soon enough, people are beginning to hear the music and begin to gather to hear Eve sing and the hedgehogs play their music.

**Eve:**

_Iya ni natta unmei o naifu de kirikizande_

_Mou ichido yarinaoshitara kimi ni deaenai kamo_

Many of Knothole citizens begin to smile and sit down to watch the show. They are also begin to clap their hands or tap their feet to the beat.

**Eve:**

_Boku no koe ga hibiita toki ni hajimaru inochi no rimitto shinzou ga kaunto shiteru_

_Kanaetemo kanaetemo owaranai negai_

_Ase o kaite hashitta sekai no byoushin wa itsuka tomatta boku o oiteyuku_

_Ato nankai kimi to waraeru no?_

_Tameshiterunda boku o Catch the Moment_

The hedgehogs continue to play their music as everyone cheer with glee. Unaware to the Knothole Citizens, robots are beginning to make their way to the Great Forest.

**Eve:**

_Ikko shiawase o kazoeru tabi ni kawatteiku mirai ni obieteshimau kedo_

Eve smiles as she sings her music.

**Eve:**

_Aijou no tane o taisetsu ni sodateyou_

_Buatsui kumo mo yagate tsukiyaburu ka na_

Sonic also plays his guitar. Sonia plays her keytar. Finally, Manic bangs on his drums.

**Eve:**

_Kimi no koe ga hibiita boku no zenshin o kayotte shinzou no doa o nokku shiteru_

_"Okubyou" demo akechaunda yo shinjitai kara_

_Nannimo nai to omotta hazu no ashimoto ni itsuka fukaku tashika na ne o hayasu_

_Arashi no yoru ga kita to shitemo yuraidari wa shinai_

Meanwhile, the robots are beginning to get closer and closer as they approach the forest. Soon, they begin to hear some music. Back at Knothole, everyone are enjoying the concert the Hedgehog family is performing for them.

**Eve:**

_Nandodemo_

_Oitsuitari oikoshitari kimi ga fui ni wakannakunatte_

_Iki o shita taimingu ga au dake de ureshikunattari shite_

_Atsumeta ichibyou o eien ni shiteikeru ka na_

Sonic plays a guitar solo on his guitar as everyone clap and cheer with excitement.

**Eve:**

_Boku no koe ga hibiita toki ni hajimaru inochi no rimitto shinzou ga kaunto shiteru_

_Kanaetemo kanaetemo owaranai negai_

_Ase o kaite hashitta sekai no byoushin ga itsuka tomatta boku o oiteyuku_

_Ato nankai kimi to waraeru no?_

_Tameshiterunda boku o Catch the Moment_

Eve then spins around a few times as she sings her heart out.

**Eve:**

_Nogasanai yo boku wa_

_Kono toki o tsukame Catch the Moment_

After the show is done, everyone clap and cheer with excitement. Even Sonic is proud of Eve of her amazing music.

"You were awesome sis," Sonic says.

"Yes. I think anyone can agree that you will become a great singer. You are also a great Freedom Fighter as well," Eve says.

Eve smiles, "Thanks."

"I must admit, you surely have an amazing singing voice," A familiar, and yet sinister voice speaks up.

Everyone become stunned and turn their heads to see Dr. Ivo Robotnik standing there with his arms crossed.

Tails shouts, "Dr. Robotnik!"

"What are you doing here?" Manic demands.

Sonic says, "I thought you were gone for good."

"Um Sonic, this Robotnik seems different," Amy whispers.

Indeed, this Dr. Robotnik is different. He seems taller somehow. He also has skinny legs, and still round. His clothes are different too. He is wearing a red outfit with long tails at the back white buttons, and is wearing strange goggles on his face.

"Now that you mention it. He does look different," Eve says.

"You are correct, Eve. I am not the same Dr. robotnik you all come to know. After my escape, I crashed and well, let's just say I had to change my appearance with my technology," Robotnik says, approaching the crowd.

Then he continues, "After I manage to reconstruct my body and renew it shape. I decided to wait patiently until I have the right time to strike at you Freedom Fighter do gooders. Meet the new man of science. Your new superior ruler. The baddest of the bad… DR. EGGMAN!"

Everyone look at him with confused look as he stand on the poarch.

Eve ask, "Doctor…"

"Egg…" Tails adds.

"Man," Sally replies.

Soon Sonic and Manic begin laughing that it's starting to hurt their stomachs, and everyone else join in.

"Dr… Eggman… lamest.. Name… EVER!" Sonic says, laughing hard.

Eve says, "That is a very funny name."

"Oui! That is too hilarious!" Antoine adds.

Everyone continue to laugh with smiles on their faces.

Irritated, Dr. Eggman shouts, "Shut up! You are all going to rue the day you all come across with me! I took my time so that I can get my revenge on you!"

"And why should we fear you? There's one of you and hundred of us," Sally says.

"Yeah. You and what army," Eve adds.

Eggman smirks, "Somehow, I knew you're going to say just that."

That is when the Badniks come out of hiding. Everyone gasp in shock. Soon, the Badniks are attacking everyone in the area.

"Looks like Robotnik or Eggman has been really busy," Sonia says.

Eve brings out her sword, "We need to stop these robots before they destroy Kntohole."

"Eve is right. We need to stop them. It looks like we still have some unfinished business to deal with Robotnik and his uh, new name I guess," Sally says.

"Finally we get to have some action… Freedom Fighters! Let's do it to it!" Sonic says

The Freedom Fighters begin to fight against the robots to defend the people and their home from destruction. Sonic and Eve super speed pass the robots.

As usual Sonic keeps mocking them, "Nah nah, you can't catch us!"

"Stop fooling around and start fighting," Eve says.

"What? I like to make fun of those robots," Sonic says.

Eve then brings out her sword, "Chaos-calibur!"

Then her sword turns green and begins to glow. Eve looks to see multiple Swat-bots heading their way. Luckily, Eve is able to use her sword to slice them into pieces. Bunnie flies in the air and uses her blaster from her robotic arms to blast the flying badnik out of the sky. Rotor, Sonia, Sally, and Manic are either fighting them with brute force or using weaponry to help to their advantage.

Sonic and Eve continue to super speed and use their spin dashes whenever they can. Eve also uses her sword as well as her chaos spear and chaos arrow. Robotnik looks to see the Freedom Fighters are even more annoying than he thinks. They are already taking out his his Badniks. However, he makes a smirk on his face.

Sonic and Eve are able to defeat the last of the badnik and join up with the other Freedom Fighters. They all turn to make stern glares at the mad doctor.

"Alright Eggman, your Badniks are toast. Why don't you just give up?!" Sonic says.

"Yeah. All of your robots are finished," Eve says.

Eggman evil chuckles, "Not quite Eve."

Just then, a gray hovercraft flies towards Eggman, and he jumps inside. Suddenly, they hear loud thumping sound and the ground begins to shake. Everyone look ahead to see what is going on. Coming out of the trees is a big, bad, red, lobster like badnik that is like ten feet tall. It also has giant claws and a tail.

"What is that?" Sonia asks.

"It looks like a giant lobster of some kind," Bunnie says.

"That's correct. Meet Lobster-bot. This giant crustacean is going to turn Knothole into a pile of firewood," Eggman says.

Eggman then runs to the robot and then jumps into the a circle entrance that is the control. Then Eggmna controls the robot, and begins to crawl to the city. Soon, he begins to attack Knothole as everyone are running away. Sally and the others are doing what they can to get everyone to safety. Sonic and the others look to see the trouble the robot is causing.

"We need to take this out before he turns Kntohole into tooth picks," Sonic says.

"Then we better get started," Manic says.

Sally says, "We need to get everyone away. Sonia. Manic. I need you and Rotor to get Amy and the others to safety. Sonic, you and Eve will try to distract that robots. Everyone else do what you can to help out."

Sally, Tails, Rotor, Manic, and Sonia begin to evacuate the village. Sonic, Eve, and everyone else are beginning to fight the robot lobster on. Sonic spins around it and making it dizzy. Antoine is doing his best to fight with his sword, but the robot is either too tough or is trying to get out of the way. Bunnie takes to the sky on her rocket feet and blasting it with her build in blaster.

Eve then throws her, "Chaos Spear!"

The spears of Chaos Energy hits the lober badnik, but it doesn't seem to have an damages. Sonic spin dashes, while Bunnie blast them with her arm blaster. Antoine also tries to attack with his sword. The four gather together.

"None of our attacks seem to be working on that thing," Eve says.

Eggman laughs, "Ho ho ho ho ho! That's right you little black pincushion, I've combined the data so that it will be indestructible! Finally, I have the last laugh! "

"What can we do? There's no way we can destroy that thing," Antoine says.

"I don't know," Bunnie says.

Suddenly, they hear Amy's voice, "Sonic!"

The four turn to see Amy running towards them.

"Amy, what are you doing? You're supposed to be with Sally and the others," Sonic asks.

"But I wanna help. I think I know how to give that robot the hard hit," Amy says.

"And what will that be?" Antoine asks.

"Well um, maybe Sonic or Eve can use their spin dash and I can hit them to the robot like a croquet ball," Amy says.

Eve thinks about the plan, "That's actually not a bad idea."

"I'm willing to try first," Sonic says.

"Yay," Amy cheers.

Bunnie laughs, "Hope Eggman's Lobster-bot likes a game of croquet."

"I know I would enjoy a good game, but it seems that we'll be playing hedgehog croquet," Antoine says.

"Good one Ant," Sonic replies.

Then turns to Amy, "Ready Ames."

"Ready," Amy says, bringing out her piko hammer.

Then Sonic says to Eve, "Eve you help Amy get a clear shot."

"Right," Sonic says.

Sonic then spin dashes in a circle super fast. Eve helps Amy possession her into the right. Eve closes one eye and possession the spot to where Sonic is aiming to the lobster.

"Alright Amy, hit Sonic from right here, but wait for Sonic to give the signal," Eve says.

"Okay," Amy says, placing herself at the spot Eve wants Amy to hit.

Antoine screams, "Here it comes!"

"Let's stand back and see if this works," Bunnie says.

The two along with Eve stand back to see the Lobster-bot coming.

"Ready," Sonic says.

The robot continues to approach them.

"Aim," Amy adds, ready to hit.

The robot is now a few feet away from them.

Sonic shouts, "Now!"

Amy hits the spin dashing hedgehog and sonic flies to the robot like a baseball being hit to a home run. Sonic flies right through the robot and creating a hole on it. The Lobster-bot's parts and electric are revealed through the hole. Soon the whole robot explodes sending Eggman flying.

He flies from the blast as he shouts, "I hate those Hedgehogs!"

The Freedom Fighters look up to see Eggman is being sent far away from Kntohole. Sonic finally lands on the ground and flops on his back.

Amy walks over to Sonic, and asks, "Are you okay Sonic?"

"I'm okay, but you sure hit a mean hedgehog ball there," Sonic says.

"Thanks," Amy happily says.

Eve says, "You were great, but it seems that Dr. Robotnik. I mean Dr. Eggman or whatever he is calling himself… is back and is either a bigger threat or a bigger nuisance."

"You're right Eve. It looks like we still have unfinished Freedom Fighter Business now more than ever. With Robotnik back, he will become a bigger threat with this new body and creating new Badniks that will be as threatening," Sally says.

"It looks like the Freedom Fighters against Robotnik is back in business," Sonic says.

"True, but I think we have something important first," Sally says.

"What is it?" Manic asks.

Sally turns to Amy, "Amy, I am impressed by your idea and how you were able to handle the situation. I still think it might not be a good idea for you to go on missions. However, with Robotnik back and how much you are ground… I think it's time for you to start your official training as a real Freedom Fighter.

Amy gasps happily, "You really mean it."

"Yes. And Sonic and Eve will be your official trainers," Sally says.

"Sounds cool to me. You really did a great job back there," Sonic says.

"And the croquet ball idea was fun," Eve says.

"Thank you," Amy says.

Tails says, "I'll bet you'll become a great Freedom Fighter."

"Yeah. you became a real Freedom Fighter, and now it's going to be my tune," Amy says.

"But you have to remember. You won't be going on too much missions, and you will go under Sonic and/or Eve's super vision," Sally says.

"Okay," Amy says.

Then happily says, "I'm so excited. When do you think we'll get started."

"How about after cleaning up Knothole from the robot mess Eggman left behind," Sonia says.

Everyone look around to see some of the huts are damaged and many Badnik parts and broken metal around the ground.

Eve sighs, "I guess we better get started."

With that, everyone in Knothole begin with the clean up form the damages Robotnik/Eggman has caused. Now that he's back, the Freedom Fighters need to work harder than ever. Of course, all long as they work together, they'll be able to beat him everytime he attacks.

**Catch the Moment Lisa: Sword Arts Online Japanese Lyrics**


	2. Chapter 2

Episode 2: Super Special Hedgehog Search and Smash Squad

On a bright and sunny day of Robotropolis, Sonic and Eve are using their super speed to search for Dr. robotnik who is now calling himself Eggman. They still think the name sounds ridiculous though. Anyway, the two hedgehogs continue to super speed across the city. The other Freedom Fighters have been searching around for Robotnik as well.

Once the search is done, all the Freedom Fighters gather at their secret spot at the outskirt of the city. Sally is at the meeting place waiting for the others along with Dulcy the dragon.

"Anything?" Sally asks.

"Not a one. Dr. Eggman is no where in the city," Sonic says.

"We looked everywhere, but Eggman Is nowhere around. It's like he isn't in the city anymore," Eve says.

"Yeah. Not even Snively's around," Tails adds.

Sally thinks, "That doesn't sound good. It means this Dr. Eggman can be anware on Mobius."

"What can we do, Sally?" Amy asks.

"That is something I don't know. We should be glad that Eggman is not inthe city so we can rebuild it, but it means that he is planning something," Sally says.

Eve groans, "And I thought we're done with that mad scientist."

"Guess we're proven wrong," Sonic says.

Dulcy says, "Don't worry guys, I'm sure we'll find him and stop him from whatever plan he can come up with."

"You're right, Dulce. We can't stop until we stop Dr. Eggman before he can do anymore damage. Whatever he is planning, we'll be waiting for him," Sonic says.

"You took the words right out of my mouth, Sal," Sonic says.

In the Eggman Fortress on top of the hill, Dr. Eggman is planning another scheme to stop the Freedom Fighters so he can take over Mobius in Command Central. Dr. Eggman is typing the buttons on the control pads, and pulling switches. At a different part of the Command Central, There is a giant gray machine with a conveyor belt.

Once he is done, Eggman says, "Finally, I have set all the data for me to create the perfect robot that will destroy them. It will take all my vile and wicked genius to create the perfect robots to capture those hedgehog."

Eggman then pulls a large wagon of items and bring them to the machine.

"I'll make them strong!" Eggman says. Then throw weights and dumbells in the machine.

He then brings out a stuffed lion, and throws it in, "Fearless!"

"Ferocious!" Eggman adds, throwing a scary mask.

With a gas mask on his face, Eggman says, "Supremely rotten like me!"

He cracks two really rotten eggs from his hands and puts the shell in the machine.

"But unlike the other robots, these two will be brilliant! Yes!" Eggman adds, carrying three books to the machine.

He then throws the books in the machine. Then he throws a globe of Mobius and a certificate with a graduation hat in the machine. Eggman then pulls the switch and the machine turns on. The robot making machine suck in all the stuff and begin to shake and rattle. When the machine is gone, a robot comes out. He looks a lot like a chicken. He has a gray and dark gray color body, blue neck, long arms, and face, yellow long legs, and beak on his face, and a mohawk, tail feathers, and a beard.

Dr. Eggman walks over to see his newest creation.

The new Chicken Robot looks at him and asks, "W-w-w-who am I? Wha-why am I here?"

"A-A-Are you my mother?" The robot adds, stretching his neck. This gives him kisses and licks him.

Much to his annoyance, Eggman shouts, "NO!"

The startles the robot and ducks his head in his body. Eggman pulls his head down, and lifts him up. Then puts him on the ground. Eggman walks ahead and the robot marches along.

"You name is Scratch, and you are the very first member of my new Super Special Hedgehog Search and Smash Squad," Eggman says.

He grabs his newest creation, Scratch by the shoulder and says, "I have designed you to be the ultimate in hedgehog hunters. And now, to make you twice as effective, I'm gonna clone you!"

"Clone me?! Will it hurt? I can't stand pain!" Scratch scareddly says.

Then he sits down with his head in his robot body.

Eggman looks at the robot, and says, ""Hmm, perhaps I made you... too chicken."

Scratch continues to shake as his head is in his body.

"No, it won't hurt," Eggman says, walking to Scratch from behind.

Eggman then hums a little tune, until he secretly yank one of Scratch's tail feathers.

Scratch yelps, "Ouch-a-doodle!" then his head pops out.

After that, Eggman is at the machine along with Scratch.

"I'll just drop your tail feather into the robo-matic machine, to produce your exact twin," Eggman says, putting the feather in the machine.

He then pulls the green, orange, and blue switch, but not the red switch

Scratch notices it, and says, "You forgot to pull this one."

He then pulls the switch.

Eggman becomes angry, and yells, "I didn't forget to pull that lever! I'm not supposed to pull that lever!"

"How was I to know?! I was just hatched!" Scratch says, scaredly. Then ducks his head back in his body.

The machine turns on and shake and rattle. Then the robot is done. Eggman and Scratch look to see the new robot.

Eggman introduces, "Voila! Your identical twin brother! Grounder!"

However, the robot doesn't look like Scratch at all. The new robot is shorter, has a teal robot body and runs on continues wheels. He has a drill for hands, a drill like nose, an antenna on the back of his head, and a measure at the front.

"My twin?! Am I that ugly?" Scratch asks.

Eggman looks at the robot, and says, "Hmm, that last lever caused some slight modifications. No big deal, you two are still the most fearsome fugitive finders ever built."

Scratch walks to the robot and looking stern. He has his feather arms on his hips and taps his food.

He then scratches his head to Ground, "He made me first, I'm his favorite."

"Yeah?! I got more accessories, he likes me best!" The new robot, Grounder says. He sticks his tongue and shows him the supplies he has.

Scratch turns his head back, and kicks a rock at Grounder.

Grounder angrily says, "You did that on purpose! Why you…"

Ground then uses his nose to peick Scratch at the tail feathers. Soon they both begin to argue and fight with each other. Having enough, Eggman throws a table at them.

Suddenly, Eggman shouts, "STOP IT! I'm ordering you to catch Sonic and Eve! Now do it!"

Eggman then walks up to the robots in anger. Unknown to Eggman, another robot opens the door. This robot looks like a monkey. He has a gray with three yellow buttons, red boots, and face, along with peach color arms and face. He also has a yellow siren on his head. He is also holding a toilet plunger. The robot name is Coconuts, and he is not happy.

"Dr. Eggman demoted me to sanitation duty. Me, Coconuts!" The robot, Coconuts angrily says.

He then throws the plunger away, and says, "Well, I should be in charge of catching Sonic. He's giving them my job! I'll show 'em! I'll capture Sonic and Eve first! Especially after that defeat they gave me back at Knothole!"

Then closes the door to do such that. He is determined to get Sonic and Eve no matter what.

Out at the far plains of Mobius, Sonic, Eve, and Tails are looking for adventures. Amy is sitting on Sonic's back having a good time, because she wants to be with Sonic for the day. The group are running, and in Tails' case flying, when Sonic comes to a stop. The others stop with them.

"Whoa, time out!" Sonic says.

"What is it Sonic?" Amy asks.

Sonic and the others turn their heads to see a Chili dog stand.

"That's my kind of pit stop!" Sonic says.

Eve says, "I guess we can stop for a bite to eat."

The four then come to the stand to grab a bite to eat.

When they reach the stand, Sonic bands on the stand three times, and says, "Four chili dogs to go, slow-mo, on the double."

However, the owner isn't paying attention. This owner looks very familiar and is wearing a white apron, a white chef hat, purple sunglasses and a gray beard. Sonic and the others become confused.

Eve says, "Maybe he didn't hear us."

"Or is ignoring us," Eve replies.

"I'm waaaiiitiiiing!" Sonic says impatiently, tapping his finger on the stand.

Then says, "Hey, I'm growing a beard out here!"

The owner turns around to see the hedgehogs and shows a big smile. He jumps up in the air and rip off his disguise to reveal Coconuts.

He jumps on the table, and points his finger to the hedgehogs, "You munched your last chili dog yesterday, hedgehogs!"

Coconuts jumps behind the counter and pushes the table and the stove to the side. He maniacally laughs as he presses a button and the stand reveals a remote. He then pulls on a pole with a yellow handle.

The ground begins to shake causing the four Freedom Fighters to yelp. Coconuts laugh as the chili dog stands move behind and rise up to reveal a mechanical pole, and appears two mechanical arms with white hands,

"Okay! I was polite, I was reasonable! Remember, you forced me to do this!" Coconuts says from above.

In the stand, Coconuts is walking to a safe.

He turns the knob for the combination, and says, "No half-baked hedgehog's gonna make a monkey out of me!"

He brings out a brown cowboy hat, and pop the top up.

Then puts it on his head, "No way! No way!"

He then brings out a photo of Eggman, "In the name of Dr. Eggman, I declare open-season on hedgehogs."

He then gives the photo a kiss then puts it down.

Outside of the machine, the group look to see what the chili dog stand really is and who the owner is.

Eve remembers, "Hey, isn't that the weird robot that attacked us at Knothole?"

"He is. He wasn't nice, so I hit him with my piko hammer," Amy says.

"That's the last time we ever buy chili dogs from that guy," Sonic comments.

Eve looks up, and shouts, "Look out!"

Just then, the white hand slams a fist to the ground. Luckily the group dodge out of the way, and begin to run away. Eve quickly grab Amy and and join the others. The robot begin to chase them as he slam the fist at them.

In the stand, Coconuts is laughing and jumping around as he says, "Oh! Rich, rich! This is so rich!"

Coconuts lands on his back and using his mechanical hands and feet to move the switches and levers around. Outside and running from the robot, Sonic, Eve, Tails, and Amy are doing their best to lose them. The robot trays to grab them with the robot hands, but the four keep dodging them.

In the stand, Coconuts turns a switch to reveal a rifle handle. Then coming out of the hatches of the machine, six or eight canons appear, and begin to fire at the group of Freedom Fighters.

"You can run, but you can't hide, hedgehog!" Coconuts says, as he sits on the riffle. Then begins laughing.

Sonic and the other continue to make a run for it until they find a patch of bushes and trees close by.

Eve hids Tails and Amy, "You guys stay here, Sonic and I will take care of them."

"Be careful then," Amy says.

"Don't worry, we'll be careful," Sonic says.

Sonic and Eve jump in the air before the blast can hit them. Tails and Amy look from their hiding spot to see what is happening. They quickly duck down to see the chili dog robot looking around with the missles. Before Coconuts can fire, Sonic and Eve have a great plan. They grab some saws and hammers and hammer the cannons around into the stand. The two laugh and run away.

In the robot stand, Coconuts pulls the trigger to the riffle, but looks up to see the cannons are aiming at him. He meeps and the cannons blast him and the standing causing the whole robot to go 'Boom!'Coconuts lands on the ground, and get hit on the head with one of the cannons. Then a long link of chili dogs fall on him into multiple loops.

Sonic laughs, and says, "Now that's what I call the missing links."

"Guys, I'm starving! Can we find some more chili dogs?" Tails asks.

"You got it, Ace, let's race," Sonic says.

Then they four race off to find a different chili dog stand, leaving Coconuts dumbfounded.

Meanwhile, Scratch and Grounder are working on a sure fire plan to capture the two hedgehogs. Grounder is pulling on the robot with two mechanical hands while Scratch watches.

"Okay, Grounder, lower the brick wall," Scratch says. Then laughs.

Grounder begins to lower the brick wall that is hanging from a rope, but the wall is too strong for one robot to lift. Grounder ends up getting dragged by the rope and the wall falls to the ground, and it's still intact.

As Grounder is still hanging on to the rope. Scratch grabs some painting supplies, and pains on the wall.

"Give me twenty minutes to finish painting this fake landscape," Scratch says, painting the plan

"Then what?" Grounder asks.

Scratch shows the pictures of the plan as he says, "You get the hedgehogs to chase you, you go by, I drop it down, and the hedgehogs knocks themselves out. Bwahahaha!"

"Then we tie them up and collect a billion Mobiums!" Grounder happily says, still holding on to the rope.

"Dr. Eggman will be so proud of me!" Scratch says, proudly

But Grounder says, "He'll be prouder of me!"

Scratch then uses his robot hands to make scissors and cut the rope, dropping Grounder to the ground.

At the Great Forest, Sonic, Eve, Tails, and Amy are sleeping under a tree without a cre in the world. Grounder sticks his head from a tree in the distance to see the hedgehogs. Now it's time for the plan to be put in motion, so Grounder gets out of his hiding place. He then blows a tube from his arm and a pumpkin appears. Then blows on a tube from the other arm, and a watermelon appears. He then throws them at the two hedgehogs. The next moment, Sonic has a pumpkin head while Eve has a melon head.

"Hey!" Sonic reacts.

Suddenly, they hear laughter and turn their heads to see Grounder.

Grounder laughs, and mocks, "Slowpokes! Laggards! Slugs! Bet you can't catch me!"

Then leaves the scene. Sonic and Eve are so mad that they chase after them, dropping the edible foods to the ground. The hedgehogs continue to chase Grounder to where the trap is.

Grounder runs passes a bush as he calls out, "Scratch, he's right behind me! Get ready to drop the wall!"

Scratch pops out of the bush and lets go of the rope, but isn't moving. He turns his head to see Sonic holding the rope with Eve next to him.

"Stuck? Here, let me help ya." Sonic says.

Sonic lets go and the rope hits Scratch on the beek. The wall drops on the road where Grounder is, and the poor robot can't stop in time. Next moment, 'Wham!' Grounder gets broken to pieces. Scratch looks down to see talk of Grounder's head at his feet, making him scream in shock

"Anytime I can help like this, just let me know," Sonic mocks.

"See you later," Eve adds.

Then the two hedgehogs leaves the scene. Scratch becomes angry to see the plan has failed. He picks up Grounder's head and stomps over to the other robot in anger. When Scratch reaches the walk, Grounder is putting himself together in front of the broken part of the wall. Grounder ends up putting one of his wheels on his neck while his head on his bottom. Realizing his mistake, he places his body parts back to where they are.

"No more foul-ups! Next time, we're gonna use my plan," Grounder says, bringing out a large paper saying 'Plan B' from his head and rips exposing Scratch's head.

Later on, Sonic, Tails, Eve, and Amy are heading down the trail in the Great Unknown. Far ahead of the path, Scratch and Grounder are hiding behind a large boulder. Scratch then pills a switch and creates a fake Sally.

The fake Sally calls out, "Sonic!"

But Sonic and the others end up running past her. Luckily, Sonic turns around and reaches to Sonic.

"Yo Sal, what are you doing?" Sonic asks.

"Nothing much," Sally says. Then gives Sonic a kiss.

The next moment, the fake Sally hits him with a rock knocking him to the ground. Before Sonic can react, Scratch and Grounder pulls the sheet from under Sonic's feet and he falls through a hole

"We got him!" Grounder says.

Then he and Scratch look down the hole. Sonic falls down the hole, but he is able to land on his feet.

Sonic looks up, and says, "Robotnik should have briefed those guys about my triple spin."

Sonic then begins to perform his spin dash and digs through the dirt.

Up from the hole, Scratch and Grounder look deeper down to see Sonic under there.

Scratch calls out, "How's it feel to be a prisoner, hedgehog? Huh?!"

Unaware of the two robots Sonic is able to get out of the hole. Eve and the others run over to see Sonic is alright. Luckily, Eve has an idea on how to ditch the robots.

Scratch and Grounder stop looking down when they hear a female voice, "Excuse me, gentlemen."

They both look around to see a medical doctor wearing a purple wig, a white coat and black glasses. In reality, that is Eve is disguise.

"There's been an outbreak of robot chicken pox in the area," Eve says.

"Oh no!" The two robots panic.

"I'll have to perform an emergency examination. Say 'Ahhh!'," Eve informs.

The two robots stick their tongue out, and Eve bring out an electric rod. Then give them both a shock on the tongue.

"Hmm, very serious. Wait right here, don't move," Eve says.

She then super speeds, and brings out two anvils.

Eve says "Gentlemen, what you need is more iron in your diet."

Then throws the anvils into the robots mouth. The two robots bounce right into the trap. Eve then loses the disguise as the robots crashes to the bottom of the trap.

Eve calls out, "Feel better?"

Later on, Scratch and Grounder are on top of one of the buildings in Robotropolis. Grounder uses his telescope eye to search for the hedgehogs.

Grounder stops, and says, "Here they come!"

He sees the four walking along the road without a care in the world.

"Sometimes I Dr. Eggman wish hadn't made us so persistent," Grounder says, making a harpoon launcher appears from his arm with rope tied to it.

"He made me persistent, he made you too dumb to quit," Scratch says.

"Was that an insult?!" Grounder angrily asks.

But Scratch asks, "Just shoot, or you're gonna miss your chance!"

Grounder aims the harpoon launcher and fires it at one of the buildings from the otherside of the street. He then swims down with a net and snatches Tails and Amy. Tails and Amy try to get out of the net, but Grounder continues to swing up.

Tails and Amy cry out, "HELP!"

Sonic and Eve stop to hear a cry for help, and turn their heads to see Scratch has Amy hy her shirt, and Tails by his Tails.

"We got your buddy, hedgehog! Don't pull any fast stuff," Scratch says.

"Yeah, if you know what's good for him, you'll give yourself up," Grounder adds.

"Okay, okay, we give up!" Sonic surrenders, raising his hands up.

Eve says, "Just don't hurt them."

After getting captured, Sonic and Tails have been placed in a cage. Sonic tries to spin dashes his way out, but it won't budge. Tails' two tails are stuck together with super strong glue. Eve and Amy are trapped in a glass dome. They try to use their weapons, but it's too touch for them to break.

At the same time, Scratch is talking to Dr. Eggman on his phone.

"That's right, Dr Eggman. We got Sonic," Scratch says to the phone.

Over the phone, Eggman shouts, "Of course you got him! I'll be right there so you can congratulate me!"

Scratch then hangs up the phone and lets the phone go so it will hit in Grounder's body.

Grounder says, "I hope he brings the reward money."

Suddenly Coconuts comes over with a rope and twirls is round in the air, "Forget the reward, Sonic is my prisoner."

He then throws it to the two robots and lasso them. Then he begin to lasso more of the rope around them.

"You think I'm gonna spend my life on sanitation duty?! No, no, no, NO!" Coconuts says lassoing the robots, and ties them up.

Once he is done, Coconuts says, "Dr. Robotnik will make me head of the SSHSS Squad!"

"No way, coco-nerd. Not if those two escape," Sonic says.

Coconuts turns to see Sonic stuck in the bag.

Then Sonic says, "That rope can break any sec. Put 'em here in the cage, the key's on Grounder's belt."

Coconuts thinks for a sect and snaps his finger, saying, "Yeah, yeah, good thinking!"

Coconuts grabs the keys from Grounder's belt, and opens the cage. He then kicks Scratch and Grounder in the cage. Sonic speeds out of the cage with Tails and kicks Coconuts in the cage. Then slams the age on them.

Coconuts grabs the bars and shake them as he shouts, "Hey! Open the door! Get back here!"

Sonic rushes to the girls and spin dashes through the dirt and pops in the dome. Then the three escape through the tunnel

Amy hugs Sonic, "Thank you Sonic."

"Yeah, but I think we're in trouble. Here comes Eggman," Tails says, pointing to the sky.

The four look in the sky to see Dr. Eggman flying this way on a gray hovercraft.

Sonic then has an idea, "Wind up those tails, little bro. We need us a dust storm."

Sonic then super speeds around the cage creating a heavy fog. Sonic then goes to the cage with a mask on and holding a bag with a yellow telephone on it.

Sonic says, "Telephone repair man! I have an order to check here on Mr. Grounder's robo-commphone."

"That's funny. It was working great a few minutes ago," Grounder says, looking confused.

"Over here, please!" Sonic says.

Grounder opens the compartment, to reveal the phone. He then drags the phone away from the fog and calls Eggman.

He then passes the phone to Eve, and changing her voice, Eve talks to Eggman, This is the control tower, come in Dr. Eggman."

"I'm engulfed in a dust cloud," Eggman angrily says.

"Don't worry, I'll guide you in. Do you see the red lights?" Eve says, still having her fake voice.

Eggman looks around to see a red light from the fog. Out of the fog is Tails and Eve who giggle in reply.

"I see them!" Eggman says, over the line.

"You are three feet above the ground, cut your engines," Eve says.

Eggman then shuts down his engine as the fog clears out.

He looks down to realize he is farther from the ground, "Uh-oh."

Then falls to the ground where the cage is, and crashes through it.

Eggman groans, and says, "I really hate those hedgehogs.

Suddenly, an answering machine says, "The robot you have reached has been discomboobulated, and the hedgehog you have been chasing got away. Have a nice day!"

After returning to Knothole, the Hedgehog Family along with Tails and Eve are having dinner in the hut. During dinner, the four tell them about the crazy day they have with Dr. Eggman's robots and how they manage to out smart them.

Bernadette says, "Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts? My, sounds like those robots have given you quite a day."

"I have to agree. Sounds like this Dr. Eggman has been up his old tricks gain. More like his new weird tricks," Jules says.

"Either Robotnik or Eggman is either gone crazier on taking over Mobius or is he getting weirder," Manic says.

Sonia giggles, "And his robots sounds weird too."

"We're just glad to get away from them, and foil Robotnik's plan to capture us," Sonic says.

Bernadette says, "I just hope we've seen the last of them."

"I want to believe that mom, but somehow, I doubt that very much," Eve says.

"Either way, we'll foil more of Dr. Eggman's plans ever time," Sonic says.

"Yeah," Tails says.

Then the boys give each other a hi five. Then the boys begin laughing with smiles on their faces.


	3. Chapter 3

Episode 3: Knuckles the Echidna, the Guardian of Angel Island

At the gassy field in the Great Forest, Sonic, Eve, Sally, Antoine, and Bunnie are realizing today. Sonic is taking a nap. Eve is polishing her sword and has the blue Chaos Emerald next to her. Sally is doing research with Nicole's help. Antoine and Bunnie are sitting at a tree having a picnic lunch together.

Bunnie sighs happily, "This sure is nice to set up this picnic for us."

"Oui, I just want it to be perfect for us," Antoine says.

"That is so sweet," Bunnie says with a giggle.

Sonic and the others look from a different tree to see the two are feeling the love for each other. Everyone decide not to bother the two and let them have some time together.

Sally says, "It sure is nice to see Bunnie and Antoine together. It's so sweet."

"Yeah," Eve says.

Then asks, "So what are you doing?"

"I trying to do some more research on the Chaos Emerald you have. I think it's could help us with our battle against Eggman, but there isn't any information where the other emeralds could be at," Sally says.

"Is there anything you did find?" Eve asks.

"Not much. I was able to find that the emerald are drawn to one another, but I think we know that info already. If we can get close to one, we'll be able to find the others with the one you have," Sally says.

Sonic yawns, "Sound like a wild goose chase to me."

"Never say never," Eve says.

"That's true, but where do we start looking," Sonic says.

Suddenly, a giant shadow is beginning to block the field grabbing the three's attention. Antoine and Bunnie are noticing it too.

"Sacrebleu! What is happening?!" Antoine asks, freaking out.

"What in the sam hall?" Bunnie asks.

The five look up into the sky to see something amazing. It's an island slowly flying over the sky.

"Is that an island flying right now?" Eve asks.

Sonic shouts in amazement, "Way past cool! A floating island!"

"That's not any island. That's Angel Island, where the Master Emerald Sword was first made. It's was also where the Chaos Emeralds came from," Sally says.

"Really?" Bunnie asks.

"Yes. The Island are now home to chaos and a race called Echidnas," Sally says.

"Didn't you told us that you used to have a friend who loves up there?" Sonic asks.

"I did. I was able to remember his name. His name is Knuckles. When I saw him, I was very little, and his father was guardian of the Master Emerald," Sally says.

"So the Master Emerald is up there too? And a whole civilization up there?" Antoine asks.

"Yes," Sally says.

Eve says in excitement, " Woah sounds cool! Let's go there!"

"I am so there," Sonic says.

Antoine asks, "Um, how are we going to get to the island? The island is way up there and we're way down here."

"How about the Tornado. It will get us up there with no problem," Bunnie says.

Sonic says, "Yeah. We can fly over to the island."

"Let's go," Eve says.

After arrive at Kntohole, Sonic, Eve, Sally, Antoine, Bunnie, Tails, and Amy already have things packed up so they can go to the island. Rotor, Sonia, and Manic are helping get everything ready to fly.

"You guys sure, you don't wanna come?" Sonic asks.

"Nah. Uncle Chuck and I got some stuff to do. We're trying to create a special alarm incase Eggman and his Badniks show up," Rotor says.

"Yeah. Sonia and I already have things planned, so you all can go for it," Manic says.

Sonia waves goodbye, "We'll see you all when you get back."

"We will," Eve says.

The gang who are coming are already in the plan. This time, Eve is the one at the driver seat. Once the path is clear, and the plan is on, Eve pulls the switch and begins to drive the plane down the ramp. When the plane jumps off the ramp, the plane stays in the air this time, and Eve is flying the plane above the Great Forest.

Sonic says, "Next stop, Angel Island!"

In the plane everyone are very excited to go to the island that is floating in the sky. Antoine however, he still has problems with heights. Antoine has his eyes closed as he shakes and whimpers in fear.

Bunnie pats him on the shoulder, "It's okay Antoine, we're doing fine so far. Eve is flying the plane now."

"Of-of-of she is. I-I-I-I still have a bit of concern with high places," Antoine nervously says.

"Ant. you have concerns with a lot of things. You're practically scared of everything" Sonic says.

"I am not," Antoine denies.

"Are too," Sonic says.

Antoine says, "Am not!"

"Are too," Sonic says.

Eve sternly says, "Boys knock it off. Don't make me turn this plane around."

The boys soon stop their fighting.

"But of course," Antoine says.

Sonic says with his arms crossed, "Yes ma'am."

The gang soon begin laughing with smiles on their faces.

Sally looks at front, and says, "Look. There it is."

Everyone look out the window to see the floating land, Angel Island. The island is covered with large varieties of forest areas, and mountains. There are also some part of the giant island that show city civilizations. Everyone are amazed to see the big island fill with so much beauty. It's like Eggman hasn't raided it yet.

At a different part of the island, there is an ancient ruins that looks like a shrine. There is a large altar that has two small floors that is surrounded by broken pillars and some grassy areas. On top of the altar, there is a giant green emerald that glows bright, and sleeping next to it is a red creature.

This red creature is called an Echidna. He has white gloves with two spikes on each one, and red shoes with a yellow stripe on each one, green socks, and a gray buckle. He also has seven long deadlock-spikes on his head and a white crescent on his chest. The Echidna looks like he's about the same age as Sonic. The red Echidna hears something and open up to reveal his purple color eyes. He looks up to see the plane coming over him and heading to the island.

The boy gets up, and says, "Hmm, looks like I have uninvited guest here. I think I better check it out."

The Echidna then begins to walk away to find the intruders, suddenly, someone steps forward, "Excuse me, but mind if I have a word with you."

The red Echidna turns his head to see who has appear on the island.

At a different part of the island, the plane is safely on the ground. Sonic, Eve, and the others are already walking through the forest part of the forest. They look around to see giant mushrooms along with trees, flowers, and other kinds of plant life.

Eve says, "This place is beautiful."

"You're right. This place look so peaceful. It's like there is nothing that can ruin this place," Antoine says.

"Do you think we'll get to meet some of the locals?" Bunnie asks.

"I'm not sure. Echidnas are a pretty big and a mysterious race. I remember reading that most of the race civilized on the island while only a few remain on the main lands," Sally says.

"I can see why they don't want to leave the island. This place has taken beautify to the next level. Everyone and their brother would want to come here," Sonic says.

Amy walks up and smells a red flower. Then picks one.

"This place is great. I wish we can stay here for a while," Amy says.

"I agree," Tails says.

Eve asks, "So where should we go first?"

"I'm not sure," Sally says.

She then brings out Nicole, and asks, "Nicole, can you give us a map of Angel Island?"

"Searching," Nicole says.

Nicole then brings out a projection of Angel Island of a large scale, "Alright. Hmm, we've landed here."

Sally says, pointing to a location on the map.

Then says, "And we've traveled in that direction. Hmm, I think if we continue to go right, we should be heading to the Emerald Shrine."

"The what now?" Sonic asks.

"According to my readings, the Emerald Shrine is where the Master Emerald at," Sally says.

"And that's must have been where my sword got its power, and where the Chaos Emeralds originated from," Eve says.

"Exactly," Sally says.

Tails happily says, "Sounds amazing, we should go there first."

"I second it," Eve says.

"Oui. I will also choose that route," Antoine says.

Bunnie says, "Then it looks like we're going to the Emerald Shrine then."

"Then let's go. I can't wait to see an actually big emerald for my very eyes," Sonic says.

Sonic says, "Wait, we need to be careful."

"Why?" Sonic asks.

"According to my research. Ever since the Island floated up to the sky, there is always a guardian to watch over it. I think I remember the last guardian of the Master Emerald was my friend's father," Sally says.

"You mean your friend Knuckles?" Amy asks.

"Yes. I believe his father's name is Locke," Sally says.

"Well, all we have to do is pay a visit to this old friend of yours and hope they won't mind us coming to the island," Sonic says.

Sonic then super speeds away from the group.

"There he goes again, always running ahead from the rest of us," Sally says, rolling her eyes.

Back at the shrine, the Emerald Shrine, the red Echidna is standing in front of the giant emerald and standing in front of him is Dr. Eggman. In the gray hovercraft, Scratch and Grounder are waiting. Eggman and the Echidna is having a conversation about something.

"So you see, you said your name is Knuckles right?" Eggman asks.

"That's right," The Echidna, Knuckles says.

"All you need to do to protect this Master Emerald is to get rid of those two hedgehogs who are trying to steal it," Eggman says.

"So all I have to do is to get rid of this Sonic and Eve and the Master Emerald will be safe?" Knuckles asks.

Eggman nods his head, "That's right. They have landed on the island as we speak."

"And that must have been their plane that I saw. Still, can I really trust this Dr. Eggman. Probably good to take his word for it, for now." Knuckles says in thought.

"Alright. I'll take care of this, but don't touch the Master Emerald, and that counts for your robots," Knuckles says.

"You have my word," Eggman says, raising his left hand up.

Unknown to Knuckles, Eggman has his other hand behind his back and has his fingers crossed. Knuckles then jumps in the air, and fly into the forest.

Once Knuckles is gone, Eggman turns to the robots, "Scratch. Grounder. Bring out the ropes."

The two come over with ropes in their hands.

"Dr. Eggman, are you sure taking this Master Emerald thing is a good idea. Sure it's a pretty rock, but," Grounder says.

But Eggman interrupts, "But this Master Emerald has great power. If I take this Master Emerald then I can use its power to achieve my real goal."

"What's that Dr. Eggman?" Scratch asks.

"I planned to use the Master Emerald to track down the seven Chaos Emeralds. With their power, I will take over Mobius and destroy those meddling hedgehogs. But that is only one step of my plan," Eggman says.

"Part of it?" Grounder asks.

"I need you two to keep those Freedom Fighters busy while I make off with the Master emerald before he notices," Dr. Eggman says.

"But I thought Knuckles was doing it?" Scratch asks, looking confused.

"I'm not taking chances in case those other Freedom Fighters are around! Now get moving! And make sure you bring me Eve's sword!" Eggman demands.

"Yes, Dr. Eggman," The two robots salute. Then head off into the forest.

Eggman then looks at the Master Emerald at the altar, "Now to take the Emerald without that Knucklehead noticing a thing."

In the forest far from the others, Sonic is looking around the area for this Master Emerald shrine. He stops at a clearing to see the area.

"Hmm, looks like I'm far away from the others. I'm sure they'll catch up in due time," Sonic says.

Sonic then taps his foot impatiently, "I'm waiting!"

Suddenly, Sonic hears some rustling in the trees above him. He looks up to see nothing is around. Not even a bird. Suddenly, he hears something coming past him on the ground behind him. Sonic turns around to see no one there.

Sonic says, "Alright whoever you are, why don't you just come out?"

Suddenly, he seems to hear a sounding coming from the top, and looks up to see a bottom part of a shoe coming at him. Sonic quickly dodges out of the way. He looks ahead to see the red Echidna, Knuckles from before.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Sonic asks.

"What I am is not important. I assuming you're Sonic the Hedgehog," Knuckles sternly says.

"I am. Who wants to know," Sonic says.

"Doesn't matter, I want you and this sister of yours to get off of the island," Knuckles says.

Then runs over and throws a punch at Sonic. Sonic then begins to punch him back. The two teen boys continue to throw punches and kicks at each other.

"Sheesh. Talk about a total Knucklehead with a temper," Sonic mutters to himself.

Soon, Sonic and Knuckles are starting to brawl against each other.

In the forest full of mushrooms and trees, Eve and the others are trying to figure out where Sonic is, and how much ahead he has on them.

"Where in Mobius could Sonic have gone off to?" Eve aks.

"I don't know, but we better find him soon," Sally says.

"Oui. We are almost close to where the Master Emerald is," Antoine adds.

Suddenly, Bunnie's ear twitches and asks, "Do y'all hear that?"

The others stop and begin to hear loud banging sounds.

"It sounds like fighting," Eve says.

Sally sighs, "I'm guessing that Sonic has gotten himself into another fight."

"We should go find him," Tails says.

Amy brings out her hammer, "Don't worry, I'll help him."

"Wailt Amy, maybe Sonic ran into the Guardian of the Island. I'll see if I can talk to them," Sally says.

"Can I come?" Tails asks.

"Me too," Amy adds.

"Hmm. Alright, Tails and Amy, you're with me. Eve, you take Bunnie and Antoine to the Shrine. We'll meet you there," Sally says.

"Sounds good," Eve says.

Eve, Antoine, and Bunnie head off to find the shrine, while Sally, Tails, and Amy are going to see if Sonic is alright and not getting himself into trouble with this fight.

As Eve and the others go through the forest to reach the shrine, Scratch and Grounder peek out from behind the tree to see them walking down the path.

"Alright, all we have to do is to take that sword without that hedgehog noticing," Scratch says.

Grounder asks, "Um how are we going to do that?"

"It's simple, we just need to secretly sneak up to her and take the sword before she notices," Scratch says.

"I get it, be sneaky and all that," Grounder says.

"Exactly. Ha ha ha ha!" Scratch says.

The two then secretly sneak through the trees to get Eve's sword, hoping she won't notice. Eve, Antoine, and bunnie continue to walk to where the shrine is, but don't notice Scratch and Grounder are waiting for them at the bush up ahead.

Scratch whispers, "Here they come."

"Right," Grounder whispers back.

The two robots hide in the bushies to see Bunnie and Antoine walking past the bush. Eve is walking from behind. When Scratch grabs the sword by the handle and attempts to take it off of Eve's belt, the handle shocks him.

Scratch screams as he jumps out of the bush, "Yeow!"

Then lands on the ground and out of the bushes. Eve and the others quickly turn around to see Scratch.

"What in tarnation?" Bunnie asks.

Eve groans, "Oh no, not you again."

"Um are this the Scratch you speak of?" Antoine asks.

"Yes. Which means, Grounder and Dr. Eggman can't be far behind," Eve answers.

Grounder comes out of the bushes, "How do you know?"

"Call it a hunch. What are you two doing here?" Eve replies.

"Like we'll tell you anything hedgehog," Scratch says.

Grounder says, "Yeah. We won't tell you that Dr. Eggman is going to take the Master Emerald and use it to track the seven Chaos Emeralds."

"You scrap head. You aren't supposed to tell them that, especially about the part when Eggman tricked this guardian Knuckles and wants us to steal Eve's sword," Scratch angrily says.

Grounder hits Scratch on the head, "You just tell them at."

"You started it!" Scratch yells.

Then the two begin to punch and kick each other making loud clanking sounds. Eve, Bunnie, and Antoine look at the two robots with confused looks on their faces.

"Man, those two are rough housing like they're in a robot battle or something," Bunnie says.

"Oui. Their fighting is completely unnecessary," Antoune agrees.

Eve says, "Nevermind those two. If what they said is true, that means Eggman is after the Master Emerald and my sword. Not to mention the Chaos Emeralds. We need to go find Sonic and the others and tell them what's going on so we can stop Eggman."

"What do we do about those robots?" Bunnie asks.

"Bunnie, you'll handle these two dumbots. Antoine, you need to find Sonic and Sally, and tell them what's going on," Eve says.

"Oui, but what will you do?" Antoine asks.

"I got to stop Eggman from settling the Master Emeralds," Eve says.

Eve goes on ahead to stop Eggman from stealing the emerald from the island.

Antoine says, "Right, I'll look for Sonic and Sally."

Antoine head off back to find Sonic, Sally and the others. Bunnie looks at the two robots and is annoyed to see them fighting.

"I swear, these two are as childish as children," Bunnie says.

Bunnie then launches a blaster, making the two robots scream in agony.

In the forest, Sonic and Knuckles continue to fight fist to fist and kicks to kicks. Knuckles punches Sonic in the face. Then Sonic kicks him in the stomach. The two continue to fight and it doesn't seem ether one of them are willing to give in. Coming through the trees, Sally, Tails, and Amy are shocked to see the fighting.

"Oh no, that creature is attacking Sonic," Amy worriedly says.

Tails asks, "Is that one of the Echidnas?"

"It is, and he looks familiar," Sally says.

Sally observes the fight Sonic and the Echidna, Knuckles is in. She has her eyes on the Echidna and he looks very familiar to her. She then remembers the time when she's young and has gone to Angel Island with her dad. He and another Echidna are talking while ally is playing with a young Echidna around her age. They play together, they eat together, and lay on the grass together. They have a great time. They have become good friends.

Realizing who he is, Sally gasps in surprise. Sonic and Knuckles lands on the ground a few yard from each other.

"You know, you're actually a good fighter, "Sonic says, taking deep breaths

Knuckles takes deep breaths as he says, "Thanks. You're not bad yourself.

Suddenly, Sally gets into the middle of the, and says, "Stop this fighting right now."

"Sally? When did you get here?" Sonic asks.

Hearing the name, Knuckles asks, "Sally?"

"That doesn't matter, Sonic. I want to know what's going on and why are you two fighting?" Sally asks.

"Don't ask me, he's the one who attacked me from out of nowhere!" Sonic says.

"You're the one who invaded the island and trying to steal the Master Emerald," Knuckles says.

Confused Sonic asks, "what? Where you get a crazy idea like that. Sure we all wanted to see the Master Emerald, but we never wanted to steal it."

"Likely story, Dr. Eggman told me that you and your sister Eve invaded the island and attempt to steal the Emerald," Knuckles says.

"Dr. Eggman?!" Sonic and Sally asks in shock.

Tails and Amy come over to Sally and Sonic.

"You mean that nasty Eggman is here," Amy says.

Sally walks to Knuckles, "Knuckles, you might not remember, but it's me Sally Acorn."

Knuckles looks at Sally very carefully, and remembers the image of the younger version of Sally. They both have the same appearance and colored eyes, fur, and hair.

"Sally? It really is you?" Knuckles asks.

"Yes it is. It's nice to see you," Sally says.

"Um yeah. I haven't seen you since we were kids," Knuckles says.

"Likewise. Listen, Knuckles, Dr. Eggman is not who he says he is. He's responsible for roboticizing many Mobians, and destroying Mobius with his badniks. He is also responsible for my father being banished into the void and is unable to leave," Sally says.

"What?" Knuckles asks in shock.

"It's true. His badnik attack our homes and turn everyone we loved into robots," Tails says.

"Yeah. He's a bad guy," Amy says.

"I'll bet Eggman lied to you to keep us busy while he works on some kind of plan," Sonic says.

Knuckles says, "Hmm, I knew there is something he's hiding. I just didn't expect it to be this awful."

"I messed up didn't I?" Knuckles asks in remorse.

"It's like like this is your fault. You just didn't know Eggman," Tails says.

"But now I do. I don't know why we want to trick me to attack you," Knuckles says.

"It will help if we know what Eggman is after. He must want something," Amy says.

Suddenly, everyone hear Antoine calling out, "Sally! Sonic! Tails! Amy! Where are you all!"

They look to see Antoine coming out of the woods and trips on a rock and lands in front of Sonic's feet.

"Yo Ant. what's going on?" Sonic asks.

"Are you alright?" Sally asks, helping Antoine up.

Once on his feet, Antine says, "I'm alright, but we have to hurry. The robots Scratch and Grounder are on the island. He has tricked the one called Knuckle so he can steal the Master Emerald and use it to located the Chaos Emeralds. He is also after Eve's sword.

"Should have known the Master Emerald was his target," Sally says.

"And he's after Eve's sword too," Tails asks.

Amy asks, "Why? Eggman can't use the Sword of Hedgeward or um, the Master Emerald Sword. Only those with strong power can use it."

"Eve has the Master Emerald Sword?! Eggman never mentioned that," Knuckles asks in shock.

"Well she does. If Eggman is trying to steal the sword. He must have a plan to use it. We gotta stop him," Sonic says.

Sonic super charges his speed and runs ahead to find Eve.

"We better get to the shrine, and fast," Knuckles says.

Everyone nod their heads in reply.

Eve hurries to the Master Emerald Shrine with her super speed. She needs to hurry before Eggman steals the Master Emerald from the shrine. Finally, Eve reaches out of the clearing to see the Master Emerald Shrine, but gasps to see Eggman has it tied to his hovercraft and lifted it with his hovercraft.

"You're not getting away Eggman," Eve says.

Eve runs up the stairs to the altar and jumps up to grab the rope that is holding the emerald. Eve then pulls on the rope and climbs to the top of the emerald. Eve presses the buttons on her shoes to activate the rockets under it. That lifts her in the air. Eve then grab the rope, and uses her sword to cut it. Then Eve floats down to the ground with the emerald at hang.

Eggman turns around to see Eve carrying the emerald away, "What?! What are you doing here?!"

"Stopping you from stealing the emerald!" Eve says.

"We'll see about that," Eggman says, pressing a button on the control pad.

Then a laser appears. Eggman then begins to fire at Eve. Eve yelps as she moves in the air trying to be sure the emerald and herself isn't hit. Arriving at the scene, Sonic, Knuckles, and the others look to see what is happening.

"The Master Emerald has been moved," Knuckles says.

"And Eve is in trouble," Sally says.

"I'm on it," Sonic says.

Sonic super speed to the fight, and spin dashes Eggman on the craft. Eggman's hovercraft crashes to the ground, and Eve is able to safely place the emerald on the ground. Eve sits on the ground and sighs in relief and exhaustion.

Eggman groans to be hit to the ground in his hovercraft. Eggman then ends up getting hit by a bag, revealing to be Scratch and Grounder broken into pieces Eggman looks up to see Sonic, Knuckles, Eve, and the other Freedom Fighters glaring at him.

Eggman nervously says, "Hello Knuckles, niced to see you again. I see the Freedom Fighters are here as well."

"There is one thing I wanna say," Knuckles says, cracking his knuckles.

Just then, Knuckles, Sonic,Eve, andall the Freedom Fighters launch their attack at once as Knuckles shouts, "GET OFF OF MY ISLAND!"

The attacks send Eggman flying as Eggman shouts, "I hate you, Freedom Fighters! And you too, Echidna!"

Once Eggman is gone, Knuckles brings the Master back to the altar and place it back to where it belongs. Soon enough, everyone are having a picnic dinner together and gladly have Knuckles joining them.

Knuckles asks, "So Eve, you really have the Master Emerald Sword?"

"I do. I've been taking good care of it and use it against Dr. Eggman. At first, he used to call himself Robotnik," Eggman says.

"Yeah. And Eve has one of the Chaos Emeralds," Sonic says.

"I thought, I sensed one on you, but wasn't sure if you have it or not," Knuckles says.

Eve brings her backpack to her, and take the emerald.

"I found it in Hedgewood along with the sword. I've been taking care of them ever since. I made sure that it's safe from Eggman," Eve says.

"The way you all told me, sounds like you all have a lot of adventures," Knuckles says.

"You have no idea," Sally says.

Amy happily says, "I love this island. I wish we can stay here and didn't have to go back home."

"We will have to head back eventually. Are you sure you won't come with us?" Sally asks.

"I'm sure. I'm the guardian of the Master Emerald now. I have to stay and make sure the emerald doesn't fall into the wrong hands like Eggman," Knuckles says.

Bunnie asks, "Think we'll see you again?"

"I think we will when the island come back around," Sonic says.

"Um, you don't mind if we keep the Chaos Emerald?" Antoine asks.

"Well, normal I would like to have it safehere. But since you're planning on finding it so you can free the king, I guess I can let you use it. Besides, it will be useful for you to have it to track down the others," Knuckles says.

"And that's what we're going to do," Sonic says.

"Yes. We have beaten Eggman once again and saved the Master Emerald. Now all we need to do is track down the other emeralds and stop Eggman, and free my father from the void," Sally says.

Everyone cheer happily for they are on a new mission. To find the Chaos Emeralds, and use them to save King Acorn from his imprisonment of the Void, and also make sure they don't fall into Eggman's hands.


	4. Chapter 4

Episode 4: The Good The Bad The Hedgehog

At a quiet afternoon om Knothole, Sonic and Eve are relaxing in their room. Sonic is playing on his guitar while Eve is drawing a picture in her black and red colored sketch book. There isn't been any attacks on Knothole or at Mobotropolis lately, so there's not much for them to do.

Sonic sighs, "I'm bored."

"How can you be bored?" Eve asks.

"Because, there hasn't been Eggman attack lately," Sonic says.

"I'm sure that even Eggman needs a break once in a while. Be glad that we get to have some peace and quiet once in a while," Eve says.

"Yeah, but you know how much I hate just sitting around doing nothing," Sonic says.

"You don't seem to mind when you take a nap or play on your guitar," Eve says.

Sonic sits up, "You're right, it does seem like a nice day so we should take advantage of it."

"Maybe we can go on one of our walks round the forest," Eve suggests.

Sonic thinks for a second, and answers, "Sure."

In the Great Forest, Sonic and Eve are on their walk by themselves. All that is around the forest are trees, bushes, plants, and other floral life. Sonic and Eve have their backpack full of items like their Power Rings and some snacks. Eve has her sketchbook, lyrics notebook, pencils and colored pencils, and the Chaos Emerald. She also has her sword on her belt. Sonic on the other hand only has the Power Rings and the snack, including some chili dogs.

Eve sighs with a smile, "You're right, it sure is a nice day."

"Yeah. I wish these days will last without Eggman causing trouble or something else going crazy," Sonic says.

"You can say that again," Eve says.

Eve then notices a familiar spot, "Look. There's the entrance to our Crystal Cavern."

Eve walks over to the entrance that is by the rocks.

"Haven't been there in a while," Sonic says.

"Let's go in," Eve says.

Then begins to crawl into the tunnel. Sonic follows after her. It's been a long time since they go in the cave, and are excited about seeing it again. Once they come out from the otherside, ve crawls out of the excited to see the gems that are on the wall, the ground, and the ceiling. Sonic crawls out of the exist and stands up.

Eve happily says, "It's beautiful as I remember."

"Yeah. And I forgot that the place is so well hiding, not many people know about it," Sonic says.

The two look around at the gems that are glowing in the cavern. Suddenly, they see something odd that catch the two hedgehogs' attention. It seems to be some kind of portal.

Sonic sees the portal, and asks, "What is that?"

"It looks like a vortex of some kind. I never notice that place here before," Eve says.

"Me either," Sonic says.

He then smirks, "Let's go through it."

"I don't know, that portal is unknown and we could get into trouble if it closes on us," Eve says.

"Come on sis, I've been itching for a new adventure for some time. I say we go through it and check out what's on the other side," Sonic says.

Sonic then jumps through the portal.

Eve sighs, "Fine."

Then Eve jumps through the portal. On the other side, Eve is able to jump out of it, and land on the ground. Eve turns her head to see Sonic is looking at what is ahead.

Eve runs up to Sonic, "Hey Sonic, what's going…?" but suddenly gasps in shock.

What the two hedgehogs see is very shocking indeed. They are seeing what looks like The Great Forest, but most of the trees have died out. The place looks so dark and grim, like this place has been in ruins for a long time.

"Woah. This is totally uncool," Sonic says.

"What happened here?" Eve asks.

"I don't know, but we're going to find out," Sonic says.

"Are you sure? This place seems a big spooky," Eve says.

Sonic says, "We have to know where we are and see if we can fix this."

"You're right, let's go," Eve says.

Both hedgehogs charge up their super speed and runoff to find a city of some kind. The two run down a path and look to see something even more shocking. They see a castle made of stone, but looks almost like the castle in Mobotropolis. First, they come across a town that is in front of the castle. The two stop and look around to see the building are old, and covered in graffiti, the windows are broken, and everything is wrecked. There are Mobians to be around, but they don't look happy as some are either standing close to the stores or walking around.

"What happened here?" Eve asks.

"I don't know, something odd is going on,. Maybe someone can help us," Sonic says.

Then he calls out, "Hey! Can someone tell me what's going on here?"

When some mobian hear the shouting, they gasps and quickly hide in stores, trash cans or anywhere close by. That leave the two hedgehogs confused.

Eve asks, "What's everyone afraid of?"

"Yeah. They act like they never seen a blue hedgehog before?" Sonic says, confused.

"I don't know, but they seem to be afraid of something," Eve says.

Eve then looks to see a red colored building with a sign on top.

Eve reads the sign, "Woody's Diner?"

Sonic then notices another sign in front of the door that makes him happy, "All You Can Eat Chili Dogs. Now, that's my kind of place,"

Sonic and Eve enter through the door to see the inside of the dinner. Full of chairs tables next to the window, and round chairs right aline by the counter. At the cash register there is a male red woodpecker with an apron on. There is also a pink cat wearing a lavender dress with a white apron on. She is picking up dishes when she sees the two hedgehogs. The cat yelps and drops of the some dishes to the ground, breaking them.

The Woodpecker sees the hedgehog and sternly says, "I thought, I told you all to get out of here and stop messing up my diner."

"Huh? What do you mean? This is the first time you got here," Sonic says.

The woodpecker calms down, "Sorry, I thought you were that hooligan hedgehog with a new friend."

"Nah. If I was a hooligan, would I be asking for some chili dogs," Sonic says.

He then sits on the chair by the counter. Eve sits on the chair next to him,

Sonic says, "I'll have twelve chili dogs."

"I have three, please," Eve says.

The woodpecker says, "This town isn't a safe place to be right now. You best be moving on."

The cat comes forward, and says, "Gosh Woody, they do look rather hungry."

"I guess not Catie, what your name?" The woodpecker, Woody asks.

"I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, the fastest hedgehog, and this is my sister Eve the Hedgehog," Sonic says.

"You got that right, bro," Eve says.

Eve hugs Sonic and laugh. Sonic shows a smile on his face. Wooder and Catie are confused to see the two having happy smiles on their faces, but that's not the long thing that is off to them.

"Sister? Brother? I didn't know you have a sister?" Catie asks.

"Huh?" The two hedgehogs says, looking confused.

Sonic asks, "What do you mean? Eve has been my sister for the past ten years."

"Hmm, I'm really starting to think you're not the Sonic Hedgehog we know. Sonic has always been a problem at this part and never been this nice to anyone, and he is an only child," Woody says.

Eve asks, "What do you mean by not the Sonic you know?"

Before Woody and Catie, the door crashes open, making the four turn around. What Sonic and Eve see is something very shocking.

They see a blue hedgehog that looks exactly like Sonic, but he's wearing a leather jacket, sunglasses, and black boots. What's more, they see Sally, Antoine, Rotor, Bunnie, and Tails, but they are all wearing different outfits. They are wearing darker outfits, and Rotor looks more machine while Bunnie has her body parts flesh and blood. Plus, this Tails has black hair on his head.

The blue hedgehog says, "Yo Woody, got any of those dogs we like so?"

"Huh?" The other blue reacts seeing Sonic in front of him.

Sonic and the other blue Hedgehog look at each other with shock. Soon, the others are shocked to see this too. They are seeing two same hedgehogs facing face to face.

The two hedgehogs continue to stare at each other for the longest time, and things are getting very weird.

The blue hedgehog asks, "Who are you supposed to be?"

"I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, and I should be asking you that," Sonic answers.

"Ha! Don't make me laugh, I'm the real Sonic the Hedgehog," The other hedgehog says.

"Your name is Sonic?" Eve asks.

The other Sonic looks at Eve and smirks, "And who are you, you black cutie?"

"I'm Eve the Hedgehog. And I'm Sonic's sister," Eve firmly answers.

The other Sally asks, "Sister? Please, Sonic never had a sister."

"Well, this one does," Sonic says.

"Really now, she is kind of cute for a black hedgehog with red stripes," The other Sonic says, lowing his sunglasses a little.

Eve has her crosses her arms to her chest and turns her head in a huff.

"Hey! I don't need some other me trying to make a move on my sister. What are you even doing here anyway?" Sonic sternly says.

"My crew and I were going to steal ourselves something to eat, but it seems that we will need to take care of you first. We'll save the cute hedgehog for last," The Anti-Sonic says.

"In your dreams," Eve says, then brings out sword.

The Anti-Antoine says, "Well, it looks like I'm not the only one who can use a blade."

"Using my sword is not the only thing I can do," Eve says.

"Bring it on, punk!" Sonic says.

"I love you see you try, weakling," Ant-Sonic says.

Sonic grits his teeth in anger to be called a weakling, and by his evil double no less. Sonic then spin dashes at him sending him to the wall. Anti-Sonic becomes angry and super speed at him, kicking him in the stomach. That sends Sonic, crashing to the counter.

Eve quickly turns to her brother, "Sonic!"

Before Eve can hurry over, Anti-Antoine begin to attack Eve with her sword, but Eve brings out her own sword to repel the attack.

"You sure know how to use a blade, mademoiselle, but I'm afraid, I will have to finish you," Anti-Antoine says.

Eve sternly says, "I don't think so!"

Eve then pushes Antoine away with the help of her sword.

Then shouts, "Chaos-Calibur!"

Eve's sword begins to glow bright green, surprising everyone in the diner. Even the anti version of her friends are surprised.

Anti-Sonic is impressed, "Well, it seems that you are full of surprises."

"She's not the only one," Sonic says. Then charges at Anti-Sonic.

Sonic and Anti-Sonic begin to fight and spin dashes each other. Anti-Sally and Anti-Tails begin to fight alongside Anti-Sonic. Anti-Tails grabs Sonic from behind, but Sonic manages to pick him up, and throws him to Anti-Sonic. Sally then jumps and pushes Sonic to the ground. At the same time, Eve is fighting off Anti-Antoine with her sword. She manages to push him back, but Anti-Bunnie grabs her from behind. Eve then lifts her leg so her foot hits Anti-Bunnie on the head. Anti-Rotor then rams at Eve sending her crashing through the window. Anti-Bunnie jumps out to attack, but Eve moves out of the way, making Anti-Bunnie hit the concrete.

Anti-Sonic is crashed into the ground after Sonic has spin dashed him. Sonic then throws Anti-Sally and Anti-Tails to the ground. Eve continues to fight Anti-Antoine with her sword, until she kicks him to the pile. She then grabs Anti-Bunnie and Anti-Rotor by their wrists and throw them to the pile. Sonic and Eve join together and give each other a hi-five.

Eve happily says, "They a go bro."

"Right Back at ya' sis," Sonic says.

Sonic then turns to the Freedom Fighters Anti doubles, "Alright, I suggests you get out before you end up getting another beating."

Anti-Sonic and the other anti group manage to get up and glare at them in anger.

Anti-Sonic says, "You may have won this round, but you haven't seen the last of the Suppression Squad."

After that, the group called the Suppression Squad leave the diner in anger and frustration. Anti-Sonic is the last to leave, and turns his head to see Eve.

He lowers his glasses and winks as he says, "See you around black and red cutie."

Eve is feeling disturbed and flustered at the same time as she sees Anti-Sonic leaves the diner.

Eve turns her head, "That was annoying."

"Yeah. That other me is totally hitting on you," Sonic says.

After the fight, Sonic and Eve make sure to help Woody and Catie clean up after the mess that has been made. Everything has been cleaned up and prepared in no time at all. Now Sonic and Eve are eating chili dogs with Woody and Catie. The two owners are really appreciated that Sonic and Eve are able to defeat the Anti-Sonic and his crew.

"We really like to thank you again to stop the Suppression Squad, and for helping me clean up the diner after the fight," Woody says.

"It's no trouble. It's what us Freedom Fighters do. We stop bad guys and protect the innocent," Sonic says.

"Freedom Fighters, that sounds like a revolutionary group," Catie says.

"It's kind of like that. We're fighting a power crazed maniac from taking over Mobius. Sonic, my friends, and I are able to defeat him every time," Eve says.

Sonic winks, "You better believe it."

"Sounds like you two are very good kids. Way better than those hoodlum," Woody says.

"I wish I can say the same for this place, What happened here?" Eve asks.

Just then, they hear the door open, and the bell ringing. The four turn around to see a someone entering the diner. Woody and Catie smile while Sonic and Eve are shocked. They see a skinny man with a small nose and a large orange mustache. He is wearing a long red sleeve shirt, black pants, black shoes, and a yellow cape.

Woody happily says, "Ovi, it's good to see you again."

"It's great to see you too, Woody. I would like the usual please," The man Ovi says.

"Coming right up," Woody says.

Woody then leaves to the kitchen so he can start cooking.

Catie asks, "Would you like something to drink?"

"Just a glass of water please," Ovi says.

"Coming right up," Catie says.

Then walks away to fetch some water. Sonic and Eve are very confused to see the new man entering the room. He looks like Dr. Ivo Eggman Robotnik, and yet, he's not.

Sonic whispers to Eve, "Woah, he looks just like Eggman, but he isn't fat."

"And is a lot nicer too," Eve whispers.

Suddenly, Ovi speaks up, "Excuse me, but are you both from a different realm?"

Sonic and Eve become surprised and stunned at the same time.

"Um, well, where did you get an idea like that?" Eve asks, a bit spooked.

"Well, I can tell that the blue hedgehog is Sonic the Hedgehog, but he isn't wearing the leather jacket, sunglasses and boot. Plus, you seem to be a very kind young hedgehogs. Also, I never seen a black and red hedgehog like you young lady," Ovi says.

Eve blushes, "So there aren't any hedgehogs like me before."

"Not that I know of. And forgive the informalities, my name is Ovi Kintobor, and you both are?" Ovi says.

Eve manages to say, "Um, my name is Eve and this is my brother, Sonic."

"Ah, so you are Sonic Hedgehog, but you don't seem to be the one from my world," Ovi says.

"No. Those guys are complete jerks, and that other me was looking at my sister funny," Sonic says.

Eve asks, "But what happened here? Why is this place a wreck."

"It's because of Sonic and his Suppression Squad," Ovi says.

"We've met," The two hedgehogs reply.

"Well, they haven't always been like this. Ten years ago, we had the time called the Great Peace, and then a terrible war break out. Many of us tried to fight the terrible war as hard as we could, but it doesn't seem like enough. That is why Mobotropolis is in ruins now. Sonic has created a group called the Suppression Squad and banished King Acorn into the Void a little over a year ago," Ovi explains.

Sonic and Eve gasps in shock. They remember that the Anti-Sally is among the group of the Suppression Squad.

"That's awful," Eve says.

"Yes it was. I tried to use my inventions to defeat them, but nothing seems to work. I can't stop them on my down," Ovi says.

Woody comes out with the plate of food, "Some of us have tried to help Ovi as well as we can, but the Suppression Squad are proven to be too strong for us."

"Well now you got us to stand for you," Sonic says.

But Ovi says, "We appreciate for the help, but I'm afraid that it will be unwise for you to stay here."

"Why you say that?" Eve asks.

"It will be too dangerous for you two to stay in this world. Having two exact beings in the same place could cause space and time to be in disorder. You both must return to your own world," Ovi says.

"But what about the Suppression Squad?" Sonic asks.

"What about us?" A familiar voice speaks up.

Everyone turn to see the Suppression Squad are back and brought heavy weapons.

"Not you guys again, and you decided to bring heavy weaponry with you," Eve sternly says.

Anti-Sonic laughs, "Sweet words to a black and red colored girl. I like girls who can be feisty."

Eve then brings out her sword in anger, "I'm gonna get a lot feistier if you tick me off."

"Not without me sis," Sonic adds, possession himself to fight.

"So you want to fight me too punk. Suppression Squad, get them!" Anti-Sonic says.

The Suppression Squad charges at them with heavy weapons. Sonic spin dashes while Eve runs with her sword. Sonic spin dashes Anti-Tails and Anti-Rotor. Eve mananges to clashes her sword with Anti-Antoine's. Anti-Sonic brings out a pipe to hit Eve, but she intervenes by using her Chaos Spear with her other hand.

Anti-Sonic says, "Hmm, you are just full of surprises."

"I have a lot more where that came from," Eve says.

She then pushes Anti-Antoine away and spin dashes at Anti-Sonic. Anti-Sonic spin dashes as he lands on the ground and to Eve. Eve then uses her Chaos Energy to create a shield from her wrist.

Sonic kicks the Anti-Bunnie and Sally and looks to see Eve's newest weapon.

Sonic is amazed, "Woah! When you learned how to do that?"

"I had a bit of practice," Eve says.

Suddenly, Eve ends up getting pinned down by Anti-Sally.

Sonic gasps, "Eve!"

Just then, Anti-Rotor uses a sounds blaster to blast Sonic to the ground.

Ovi then brings out a pen, "This has gone long enough."

Ovi aims his pen and blast Anti-Rotor and Anti-Sally, causing them both to lose consciousness. Sonic and Eve are able to lift the anti-doubles of their friends off of them. Sonic and Eve then fight off the rest of them. Ovi then uses his pens to blast the Anti-Sonic and the other doubles with his blaster making them looks black out.

Sonic turns to the doctor, and says, "Thank you Doc. I think it's time for Eve and me to leave this zone."

"I think it will be wise for you two to head back home," Ovi says.

Eve asks, "What about them?"

Everyone turn to see Anti-Sonic and his friends uncousinesss.

Woody says, "We'll take care of them, and make sure to give you both enough time to get away."

"Are you sure?" Sonic asks.

"We're sure. We've been putting up with them for a while now, and we kind of got used to handling them," Catie says.

"If you say so," Eve says.

Ovi says, "Don't worry, we'll take care of them. Meanwhile, you must get back to your world while you still have the chance."

"Thank you, it's very nice to see you even if our meeting is rather short," Eve says.

"Yeah. We hope we get to see you again," Sonic says.

Catie happily says, "We hope we'll see you again too."

"Yes, and you two are welcomed back to my diner anytime. Now you must go, while you both still have the chance," Woody says.

"Thanks," Eve says.

Sonic says, "Let's head out."

Sonic and Eve supercharge their speed and zooms out of the diner to head back to where the portal is. They leave the city and head to the outskirt of it. They both look ahead to see the portal up ahead.

Sonic points out, "Look there's the portal."

"It's starting to close. We need to get through it before it close," Eve says.

Sonic then brings out her Power Ring, "It's a good thing we brought our Power Rings with us."

Eve smiles and bring out her own. They both tap their together in the air and the Power Rings glow bright. Soon, the two feel their super sonic speed kick in making them sonic boom across the plain. Sonic and Eve super speed to see the portal is closing. Right on time, Sonic jumps through the portal and Eve follows after him. Soon, they both land on the ground of the Gem cavern and the portal closes completely.

Eve sighs, "That was close."

"Too close," Sonic adds.

Eve stands up and dust her clothes. Then checks to see her headband and her necklace are still on her.

"At least we manage to leave that world in one piece," Eve says.

Sonic gets up and dust off the dirt from the fall, "Yeah. I like to see our new friends again, but I hope we never seen our doubles."

"If we do see them again, it will be too soon," Eve firmly says.

"Let's head back home and get a good rest," Sonic says.

Eve nods her head, "Right."

Sonic and Eve crawl out through the cave and into the Great Forest. Once they're out, the two hedgehogs super speed back to Kntohole for a good rest after fighting in the alternate world. They hope their friends are alright, and won't have to worry about Anti-Sonic and the Suppression Squad. Of course, knowing on how bad guys are even the counter parts, there are chances that they'll see the evil counterparts soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Episode 5: The Singing and Speeding Mongoose

In the bright blue sky, and sunny day, the Tornado is flying through the sky. In the plane is Sonic, Eve, Manic, Sonia, Tails, and Sally. They decide to find any town that need help from trouble with Eggman and is Badniks.

Sonia sighs, "This sure is taking a while to find a town from up here."

"You said it sis. Still, it's a great chance to fly in the sky and look for signs of Eggman and his robots," Manic says.

Sally holds Nicole who is projecting a map of Mobius. Sally is looking at a red dot and is slowly moving along the map. Eve is driving the plane next to Tails, while Sonic, and the twins are sitting in the back.

"Hmm. According to the map, we're flying over a small town called Greenville," Sally says.

Sonic looks down to see the village from down there. However, they see smoke coming from the village.

"Yeah. It looks like we're just in time for the trouble down there," Sonic says.

Eve says, "Then we better get down there and stop these rotten Badniks."

Eve turns the wheel on the plane and begin to descend to the ground as she finds a place to land. In Greenville, many of the Mobians are being attacked by robots and other Badniks. The Badniks are destroying everything in site, and are either attacking the structures or the people in the village.

Soon, many mobians are being surrounded by Robots with blasters and guns.

A Swat-bot says, "Halt citizens!"

"Halt this!" Sonic's voice shouts.

Just then, Sonic spin dashes to the Swat-bots and destroy them to pieces. Sonic then lands in front of the Mobians to see the robots are destroyed.

Sonic turns to the citizens, "Hurry! You all need to get out of here!"

The Mobians hurry away to find a safeplace out of the village. Just then, the Badniks show up and are surrounding Sonic.

"Alright Badniks, get ready to rumble," Sonic says.

Then begins to kick one of the flying Badniks. At a different part of the village, Eve is using her Chaos-Calibur attack to slaughter the robots to pieces. She jump up and performs her Chaos Spear that peers the robots, and cause them to shut down.

Sally runs up to the people, "Follow me. We'll get you all to safety."

The people then begin to follow Sally away from village fnd safety.

At another part of the village, Sonia and Manic are use their weapons to blast the robots to pieces. They also make sure everyone have time to escape from the Badniks. Sonic and Eve are able to join up in the middle. They both look around to see the place is full of broken robot parts.

"Think we took care of all these robots?" Eve asks.

Suddenly, they hear someone screams, "Get away from me!"

"Guess not," Sonic says.

Then says, "I'll take care of this one, you help the others get to safety."

"Right," Eve says.

Eve runs to find Sally and the others to help with the people of the village. Sonic super speeds to where he hears the screaming. Sonic searches for anyone who might need some help. He is able to find someone and that someone is in deep trouble. Sonic sees a yellow mongoose, and she's about Sonic's age. She has long purple hair, and green eyes. She is wearing a purple tank top, brown shorts, with a black belt and silver buckle, green and black gloves and matching shoes, two silver earrings on each ear, and a black headband. The poor girl is being hold by two Swat-bots as she tries to break free.

The mongoose screams, "Let me go you creepy robots! I'm warning you!"

Sonic acts quickly spin dashes both of the robots, breaking them to pieces.

Sonic looks at the mongoose, and asks, "Are you alright?"

"Um, yes," The girl answers.

"Good. you better get to safety. You should find a black and red hedgehog with the citizens. Don't be afraid, she's on our side," Sonic says.

The mongoose quietly nods her head and leaves to get to the others. Sonic then begins to super speed to find any more Badniks to beat up.

Outside the village at the Tornado, Sally, Sonia, Eve, and Manic are able to gather everyone who are from the village and manage to get them to safety. Many of the children are scared and holding on to their parents and loved ones in fear.

Sally says to the hedgehogs, "It seems that everyone is accounted for."

"I believe so, but it looks like the village is a wreck," Sonia says.

Manic asks, "What do we do now?"

"We could try fixing the village, but Eggman will just destroy it again," Eve says.

Sonic then zooms to Sally and the others to see everything is alright.

"How did everything go?" Sally asks.

"I totally give these robots the boot. They're nothing compared to me," Sonic says.

"But was there anyone else in the village?" Eve asks.

"No one else. I also wanted to make sure that mongoose got here okay after being attacked by those robots," Sonic says.

Just then, the same mongoose from before walks forward sadly, "I'm okay. Just a bit bruised that's all."

"Are you okay?" Sally asks, looking at the bruises on the girl's arm.

"I'm alright. I just feel a bit uneasy," The girl says.

Eve asks, "What's your name?"

"Mina. Mina Mongoose," The mongoose answers.

"Don't worry Mina, you're safe with us. I wish I can say the same for the village," Sonia says.

Everyone look at Greenville to see it destroyed. The houses walls and roofs are broken apart, and there are many robot parts on the ground.

"Oh man! Talk about a total robot mayhem," Manic says.

"What do we do now? These Mobian don't have a place to live. With Dr. Eggman's robots around, they'll end up capturing them and make them do what he says," Sonia asks.

Sonic has an idea, "I know. We'll take them all to Knothole or Robotropolis with us. There's plenty of room there."

"Are you sure? Sally asks.

"Yeah. No offence, but Knrohole is rather small," Eve says.

"And Robotropolis is still under development into becoming a better city for everyone to live in," Sally says.

"But we can't let these Mobians to defend for themselves. They need a place to live and we got plenty of room around," Sonic says.

Tails nervously says, "Yeah. But we don't have enough room on the plane."

Eve then has an idea, "Sonic and I can star carrying some of the Mobian to the village. We'll start with those with injuries."

"Yeah. Some of them can also go on the Tornado to get there as well. Women and children should get go first," Sonia says.

"Not a bad idea. The rest of us will help the villagers gather their belongings. Well, what remains of it," Sally says.

Sonic says, "Okay. Manic and Tails will start taking the villagers in the Tornado to Knotohole. Sonia and Sally will help the villagers with their belongings. Eve and I will help get the injured to Kntohole."

In Knotole, Antoine, Bunnie, and Amy are in Rotor's workshop to see Rotor and Uncle Chuck working on the Roboticizer. They've been working on it for a while now, and begin to wonder if the machine will work.

Antoine yawns, "This is starting to get, how to you day, boring."

"I know, but the Deroboticizer is an important project. It might be the only way to help many of the Robians return to normal," Bunnie says.

"Yeah," Amy agrees.

"I know. It sure is taking a while, but I guess, good things come to those who wait," Antoine replies.

Suddenly, they hear Sonic calling out, "Yo guys! We can use some help over here!"

Hearing Sonic, everyone come out to see what's going on. Bernadette, Jules, and Aleena walk outside to see what's going on. They see Sonic carrying a fee Mobians, Mina is one of them. Eve is also using her powers to levitate five of them in the bubbles and slowly place on the ground.

Bernadette worriedly asks, "Oh my, what happened?"

"Eggdunce attacked a village and a few Mobians were injured," Sonic says.

"We decided to let all of them refuge here until they find a place to live, or make them permanent residence," Eve says.

"Right. We'll get everything started," Aleena says.

Then says, "Alright everyone, follow me and we'll give you the care you need."

Everyone begin to follow Aleena and Bernadette to the Medical Hut where Dr. Quack is. At the same time, Tails lands the Tornado and along with Manic, come out of the plane and helping the citizens get to a secured place.

Manic says, "Alright everyone, the village is a good place to be until you all can get your strength back. Everybody off."

Everyone come out of the plane and are still looking a little shaky from the attack on their village. Sonic and Eve are making sure that everyone are settled in alright. However, they are mostly focusing on one patient.

In the medical hut, Dr. Quack, his wife, Aleena, and Bernadette are taking care of the injured. Bandaging them, giving them medicine, and other medical needs. Sonic and Eve are taking here of the girl Mina. She's been very quiet since she arrive. For some reason, she seems to only talk to Sonic and Eve and only let them heal whatever injuries she has.

Eve asks, "Are you feeling alright?"

"I guess," Mina answers.

Eve brings out bandages and wraps the injured parts on Mina's arms.

"You wanna talk about it?" Sonic asks.

"Might as well," Mina says.

Sonic then remembers, "We still need to get some of the citizens from the village and bring them here."

"I can do that. I'm able to care more people with my powers. You take care of Mina," Eve says.

"Sounds cool," Sonic says.

Eve waves goodbye, "See you guys later."

Eve then walks out of the Medical hut and head off to Greenville. Sonic looks at Mina who is still holding a sad face.

Sonic asks, "So Mina, have any hobbies?"

"I do," Mina says with a sad sigh.

"Sounds like you need something to turn that frown upside down," Sonic says.

He speeds back out of the room,and runs back in to have his guitar in his hands.

"How about some music could cheer you up," Sonic says.

Sonic then plays his guitar. He jumps from different parts of the room as he plays the guitar, playing music and dancing to it. Mina smiles and begins to giggle. Many of the patients begin to smile by the sound of music.

Bernadette smiles, and says, "Sonic, how about you wait until we treated all the patients. Your aunt and I need to concentrate."

"Sorry mom, but I think Mina needs cheering up," Sonic says.

"I think you did a good job, considering the smile she has on her face," Aleena says.

In fact, Mina is smiling. She feels very happy.

Mina asks, "You like music, huh?"

"Yep. I sing and play the guitar. But if you want to hear real singing, you should hear Eve," Sonic says.

"Really? She sings? I sing too. I love music. In fact, when I grow up, I want to become a professional singer," Mina replies.

"That's cool," Sonic says.

Then asks, "How come you were feeling sad? I know you might not what to bring it up, but maybe it could help get rid of the heaviness you have on your shoulder."

Mina sighs, "I did agreed to tell you. The truth is, well, I do appreciate you and Eve for saving me. However, um, I wanted to get captured on purpose."

"What?! Why would you want to do that?!" Sonic asks in shock.

"Because a year ago, Swat-bots came into my old village and took my mother. I couldn't do anything about it. When they came back to attack again, I thought that if the Swat-bot capture me, I might be able to find my mom," Mina admits.

"I hate to break this to you, but it's possible your mother has been roboticized by now and is under Egghead's control. Of course, us Freedom Fighters stop his Doomsday Project a few months ago, and many of the Roiban are free, but we found out that some were under his control," Sonic says.

Mina says, "But I can't just do nothing. My mother was the only family I have, and she's gone, and I lost a lot of my friends. Do you know it's like to lose everyone you loved?"

"I'm afraid I do. Mobotropolis, my original home, was the first to be attacked by Robotnik, that what he called himself back then. My father was roboticized, and my mother was imprisoned because she couldn't be turned into a Robian. We haven't seen our parents for ten years. After defeating Robotnik, our father is back with us, and we're a happy family. Lots of us were separated from our parents for a long time, and some of them are still Robians" Sonic says.

"That's awful. I never knew life was rough for you and Eve," Mina says.

"That's okay. You never knew, but how are you feeling?" Sonic replies.

Mina nods her head, "I feel a little better now, but I still miss my mom."

"Don't worry Mina, I promise, we'll save her. We'll save all the Robians and turn them back to their original forms," Sonic says.

Mina hugs Sonic, "Thank you Sonic."

Mina then gives Sonic a kiss on the cheek causing him to blush.

"Uh?" Sonic says, confused and embarrassed.

Mina giggles in reply.

Sonic asks, "So, other than singing, what else you like to do?"

"Well, I like to dance, traveling, especially with my speed," Mina says.

"Speed?" sonic asks.

Mina smiles, "I'll show you."

Back at Green Village, Eve reaches the area after her super speed for a short amount of seconds. Sally and Sonia are helping the citizens with the last few supplies they have.

Eve asks, "Is that everyone?"

"Almost everyone. Do you think you can start bringing their belonging to Knothole?" Sally asks.

"Sure thing," Eve says.

Eve uses her Chaos Energy to levitate the boxes and super speed to the village. At the same time, the Tornado lands on the ground and Manic jumps out of the plan.

"Yo Sal, ready for our next passengers," Manic says.

"Thanks Manic. We just need to get the last five citizens on the plane and Eve get the rest of the stuff, and we'll be done," Sally says.

Sonia asks, "I wonder why Dr. Eggman attacked the village in the first?"

"I don't know, he must want something, unless he just want to attack people," Sally suggests.

Manic says, "Not cool. Eggman is just acting like a bully from time to time."

"Could be, but he usually have some reason to attack," Sonia says.

"You're right, maybe one of the citizens will know the answer," Sally says, thinking as she scratches her chin.

Back at Knothole, everyone from Greenville are making themselves feel at home and are already building a few hits for their families and friends Few are already heading to Robotropolis to begin construction.

Suddenly, a blue blur and a bright yellow blue begin to zoom across Knothole, Then make their way to the Great Forest. At the same time, Eve is just bringing the last of the supplies to the village when two figures zooms past her.

Eve stops and turns her head, "Huh?"

Just then, the two speeding figures come back to reveal Sonic and Mina.

"Hey Sonic. Hey Mina?" Eve says, looking a bit confused.

Then asks, "Um, was that Mina going fast just now?"

"Yeah. Turns out, she's a speeding mongoose, and like you she's a good singer," Sonic says.

Eve smiles, "Really now?"

"Yeah. Mina and I were just having a race until we saw her," Sonic says.

Then asks, "Did you get everything from Greenville?"

"Yeah. I believe we got everyone. And before I forget, here's a bag full of your things," Eve says, presenting a purple bag with a long strap, and a black and blue stripe on the front.

Mina takes the bag, "Thank you. It's my favorite. My mother gave it to me on my thirteenth birthday."

"You have a very nice bag," Eve says.

"Thanks," Mina says.

She then opens her bag and takes out a small picture frame. Sonic and Eve look at the photograph to see Mina a few years younger, and another Mongoose that looks exactly like her, and wearing a long purple dress.

"Is that your mom?" Eve asks.

"That's her. I really miss her," Mina sadly says,and hugs the photo.

"Huh?" Eve asks, confused.

Sonic says, "Mina's village was attacked before a year ago, and Swat-bots took Mina's mother."

"Oh no," Eve says.

"Yeah, but I promise to help Mina find her mother and bring her back to normal," Sonic says.

Eve smiles, "I'll take your word for it."

Eve then turns to Mina, "So Mina, you like sining."

"Yes. I want to be a singer when I grow up," Mina happily says.

"Do you like writing your own music?" Eve asks.

"I sure do. I have a notebook with some of my lyrics," Mina says, bringing out a purple notebook with music notes on it.

"That's a nice notebook," Eve says.

Mina blushes, "Thanks."

"Come on, let's get back to Knothole," Sonic says.

The three then super speed back to the Knothole with no time at all. Sonic and Eve are joining with Freedom Fighters at the meeting area with Mina. After a long day, they decide to have drinks and snacks together. They also like to ask Mina a few questions.

Eve asks, "Mina, do you have any idea why Eggman would attack the village like that?"

"I'm afraid I don't know. My guess that he was trying to find more Mobians to enslave or something. We don't have anything valuable or anything else he might want," Mina answers.

"I wouldn't put it past him if that was his reason," Manic says.

Then Mina asks, "Um, so why does he call himself Eggman?"

"To be honest, we have no idea," Sonic says.

Tails says, "I think it's best we've leave it just that."

"She's right about that," Sonia says.

Mina then brings out her bag and begins to look inside, "Then again, I think I have something that is valuable, but I don't know if it's good for anyone."

"That's okay Mina, every bit of information counts," Eve says.

"Alright then," Mina says.

She searches inside until she pulls out a white diamond and places it on the table. There is something odd about it.

"A gem?" Amy asks.

"Hmm, something tells me that this is no ordinary gem," Rotor says.

Eve then takes out the blue Chaos Emerald from her bag, "I think your right."

Eve then places the Emerald on the table and they both begin to glow. Eve then quickly takes the blue one and puts it in her bag.

Eve says, "I knew it, that gem is actually a Chaos Emerald."

"So that's what Eggman is after," Amy concludes.

"Exactly. He must have been able to pick up its energy and tracked it to the village," Eve says.

Mina feels guilty, "So I'm to blame why the village was attacked. I bought something that Eggman is after there."

"It's not your fault Mina. you have no idea that gem contain incredible powers," Eve says.

"She's right. We can't let Eggman get the Chaos Emerald. He doesn't know what Eve has one, and now we have two. It's best that we put them in the Chaos Energy proof safe os Eggman can't detect it," Sally says.

"Good idea," Eve says.

Then Eve asks, "So Mina, what do you think of Knothole."

"I have to admit, I really love the place. The air is so fresh and clean here, and it doesn't look like we have to worry about Eggman," Mina says.

"Exactly. We are the Freedom Fighters, and we'll kick Eggman's butt every time," Sonic says with pride.

Sonia asks, "So Mina, think you'll want to stay in Knothole?"

"Hmm, I think I would like to. I'm glad I met you all, especially Sonic and Eve," Mina happily says.

"Glad you like it, welcome to Kntohole Nina," Sonic says.

"And if you like, you can be a Freedom Fighter too and take down Eggman. Your speed can come in handy," Eve says.

Mina think about it, and says, "Um, I don't know about fighting after what happened, but I'll think about it. Until then, I think I like to be in Knothole."

"That's okay. You'll be fine once you're ready," Sally says.

Sonic says, "How about we celebrate a little. Another day of kicking Eggman's robots, finding a Chaos Emerald, and having a new member in Kntohole."

Mina blushes as everyone clap and cheer happily to have a brand new friend living with them in Kntohole. Who knows,maybe Mina will someday become a new Freedom Fighter Member too. Now that they have two Chaos Emeralds, they still have five more left to find, and devoted to find them before Eggman does.


	6. Chapter 6

Episode 6: A Hedgehog's Home Is Her Castle

Flying in the skies of Mobius, there is a crane with a long orange beak and long orange legs. He is dressed like a mail carrier and carrying a brown bag. The crane is flying to the Great Forest and seems to be in a hurry.

Back at Knothole in the hedgehog hit, the Hedgehog family are in the living room together doing their hobbies and relaxing. Suddenly, they hear a knock on the door.

Sonia gets up, "I'll get it."

Sona walks over to the door and opens it to reveal the mail crane.

The crane says, "Special letter for Aleena Hedgehog."

Aleena walks over to the door hearing her name, "For me?"

"Yes, and you have a pretty fancy one," The crane says. Then gives the envelope to Aleena.

Aleena says, "thank you."

"Have a nice day," The crane says. Then flies off to deliver more mail.

Manic turns to her mother, "So what you got mom?"

"I don't know," Manic answers.

She looks at the envelope and the other side. She sees a waxed seal that has three roses on it. Aleena gasps in surprise, and quickly opens it. Then reads the letter on it. The hedgehogs become confused, and wonder what is wrong.

"What is it mother?" Sonia asks.

"It's a letter from my older sister," Aleena says.

"You mean Aunt Alexia? I haven't seen her in years," Manic says.

Eve asks, "Um who's Alexia?"

"Of course, you wouldn't know. Aunt Alexia or should I say Queen Alexia is my older sister," Aleena says.

"I didn't know you were royalty," Eve replies.

"Yes, but I don't really talk about it so much. I may be a princess of royal blood, but I like to be treated like a normal hedgehog," Aleena says.

"So what does the letter say?" Sonic asks.

"It said that she has just inherited the Royal Family Summer home, and is inviting all of us to come,"Aleena says, reading the letter.

Aleena happily says, "This is exciting, I haven't seen her for ten years."

"Well, how about we all go on a trip to the castle? I haven't seen Alexia for a while, and I'm sure she'll love to see you again," Uncle Chuck says.

Sonic cheers, "Whoa ho! I say it's time for a Hedgehog Family Vacation!"

Bernadette and Jules look at each other with a smile.

"It's been a long time since we saw her. I say, it had to be at the wedding," Jules says.

Bernadette says, "I think a trip is what this family needs to relax and spend some quality time together."

Manic and Sonic give each other a hi five, and shout, "Road Trip!"

After packing their things and saying goodbye to their friends, the Hedgehog Family is flying in the Tornado making their way to the Castle to meet Queen Alexia. Everyone are excited to see the castle, and Alexia.

Aleena smiles, and says, "It's been a long time since I've seen the castle and my older sister."

"Aunt Aleena, how come you never talked about you being a princess?" Eve asks.

"Well Eve, I believe it all started a long time ago. I was the princess of the Swift Family in Karen Castle. While my sister was crowned Queen and take care of the kingdom, I've decided to travel around the world. I wanted a life outside of the royal and be like normal people. One day, I've decided to go to Mobotropolis and made a home there and soon become a nurse at the hospital," Aleena says

Sonic asks, "Is that when you met Uncle Chuck?"

"Yes. The moment we met, I knew he was the one for me. We fall in love and got married, and soon we had Sonia and Manic," Aleena says.

Uncle Chuck laughs, "You could imagine my surprise and everyone else when they find out Aleena's a princess."

"I could imagine," Eve says with laughter.

Soon, Sonia, Manic, and Sonic begin to laugh too.

Hours has gone by, and everything has been running smoothly in the sky. Soon enough, they land on the ground and look out the window to see the castle. A big tall castle made of stone, and glass colored windows. The place seems very peaceful and beautiful, that it looks like it glows at night. The castle's wall is gray, with some brown roofs. They also have glassed windows, and red flags on the towers and the top of the wall.

"Wow! This castle is beautiful" Eve says.

"I know. Let's head inside and see the family," Jules says.

The Hedgehog family take their luggage out of the plane and walk to the castle. After that, they approach the door to visit the family. Uncle Chuck knock on the door, and the door opens.

Opening the door, reveals a female cat with blue fur, black hair, and green eyes. She is wearing a dark blue maid dress with an apron, black slip on shoes, and a bonnet.

The maid happily says, "Princess Aleena, it's a pleasure to see you again."

"I am pleased to see you too, Madison," Aleena says.

The maid, Madison moves out of the way, and says, "Right this way, Queen Alexia is waiting."

Everyone begin to walk into the castle. In the throne room, there is a magenta hedgehog with dark purple hair, and blue eyes. She is wearing a gold crown on her hair, a royal long sleeve burgundy gown, black slip on shoes, and a gold necklace with a red ruby in the middle. Sitting on the other throne next to him is an orange hedgehog with sharp quills, yellow eyes, and is wearing cap and a gold crown on his head.

Madison opens the door, and says, "Your majesty, Princess Aleena and the Hedgehog Family is here."

"Of course, Madison," The queen says.

Madison walks in the room, and lead Aleena and the family inside. The queen smiles and walks over to Aleena. Then the two pull each other to a hug.

"Oh Aleena, it's good to see you again," The queen says.

"It's good to see you too. It's been far too long since the last time I saw you," Aleena says.

"Ten years no less. Since, that Dr. Robotnik have given us problems," Alexia says.

The king walks over,and says, "Yes. It's nice to know that there are Mobian like us who are willing to protect everyone on the planet."

"Yes Conner, it's great," Alexia says.

Jules and Bernadette walk over to them.

"I hope you remember us," Jules says.

Conner and Alexia look at the Robian very carefully, and still recognize the voice.

"Jules? Is-is that you?" Alexia asks.

"Yes. it is me. Safety, after the attack at Mobotropolis, I was severely injured and roboticized. My wife, who wasn't able to be Robian was imprisoned. My brother and Aleena was able to raise the children during our forced absence," Jules ays.

Bernadette says, "But thanks to our children, Sonic and Eve, we were saved. And with help from the Freedom Fighters, they were able to stop Robotnik and we was gone until he became and still want to take over the world."

"Dr. Eggman? That's a very unusual name," Madison replies.

"You're right, but I don't care what he calls himself. I want him to be stopped," Conner says.

"Now dear, let's not get upset. We have family here," Alexia says.

Conner sighs, "I'm sorry, but Eggman has caused a lot of tragedies among this planet. I just wish there is something I could do, but you and I were focused on helping our people."

"You did what you cold Conner, no one is blaming you," Uncle Chuck says.

Conner says, "Yes. I'm glad that your family were able to do something about it, and you still are."

"You can say that again Uncle Conner, us Freedom Fighters will always be there to help you out," Sonia says.

"I agree. Perhaps you can tell us about your time at Knothole over dinner," Alexia says.

Sonic says, "Now you're speaking my language."

"I can see you haven't changed," Conner says.

Alexia then looks at see Eve.

She smiles, and says, "I'm willing to be this is young Eve."

"Yes. Eve was adopted to our family ten years ago before Robotnik's attack. Since then, she became an excellent Freedom Fighter, and a swordsman," Aleena says.

Eve shyly says, "It's very nice to meet you, your majesties."

"Oh Eve, you don't need to be formal with us. We're family," Alexia says.

Conner smiles, "She's right. You are pretty much a royal as we are because you are also part of our family."

"Thank you," Eve replies.

Conner then looks at Eve with curiosity, and says, "You know, you kind of remind me of someone."

"What do you mean um, Uncle Conner?" Eve asks.

"It's nothing to worry about. You just reminded me of someone. More like seen you in a photograph or something," Conner says.

Then turns to the family, "Now let's head to the dining room and have dinner. You all must be tired from your long trip here."

The family begin to walk to the out of the throne room and make their way to the dining room. Madison opens the door and the family walk out. Madison walks out, and closes the door. However, in the darker part of the throne room is a shadowy figure and looks like they are wearing a cloak. Then suddenly, disappears a second later.

In the dining room, the Hedgehog family are having dinner with the royal couple. Alexia is also feeding a young baby hedgehog. The hedgehog is bright blue color with pine green eyes, and spiky hair. The baby is wrapped in a blanket, but is holding a bottle with his little hands.

Eve looks at the baby with a smile, "He's so cute."

"Thank you. Little Howard is very sweet, and surprisingly quiet for a young baby," Alexia says.

"So how old is little Prince Howard?" Bernadette asks.

"He's just turn one few months ago, and I am very happy to have a child of my own," Alexia says.

"I do to. It's been a long wait, but it was worth it," Conner says.

Sonia asks, "So Aunt Alexia, do you and mother know about the castle?"

"Yes. It used to belong to our grandfather. Now it's been passed down to me. I was thinking of turning it into a summer castle or use it for a secret base," Alexia says.

"Well, I'm the one who thought of the base," Conner remarks.

"A secret base would be cool. Maybe you can start your own branch of Freedom Fighters?" Manic says.

"I wouldn't be a bad idea, but we would have to talk to the court about it, and see if anyone would want to fight against this Dr. Eggman," Conner says.

"Yep. And before you ask, we have no clue why he calls himself that. It sounds stupid if you ask me," Sonic says.

"You can say that again. You and Manic were practically laughing to hear him announcing it," Eve says.

"I know. I think everyone in Knothole was laughing," Manic says.

"Then Eggman attacked us with his robots," Sonia says.

"And you should see two of his dumbots name Scratch and Grounder," Sonic says. Then starts laughing.

"Those two worked for and they are completely weird and complete morons," Eve says.

Manic says, "But you and Sonic manage to take care of them multiple times."

"That's good to hear. I hope those robots don't find their way here," Alexia says.

"I'm sure we're perfectly safe here," Aleena says.

Then Sonic says, "And you got us to stand with you."

"Thanks," Alexia says.

After having dinner and getting their things in their room, everyone are already sleeping for the night. In the room, Sonic and Eve are still sleeping in their room, until Sonic wakes up, and lets out a yawn as he stretches his arms. Sonic gets out of bed, put his shoes on, and begin to leave the room.

Eve begins to wake up to see Sonic opening the door.

Tired, Eve asks, "Sonic, what are you doing?"

"Sorry sis, I just feel like walking around for a little," Sonic says.

Then asks, "You wanna come?"

"Sure," Eve says.

After getting their shoes on, the two hedgehogs begin to walk in the halls of the castle. The halls is dark and the moon light is shining through it.

"The castle sure is lovely," Eve says.

"You're right. Although, I think I remember something Aunt Aleena Aunt Alexia said. Something about being careful," Sonic says.

"Why?" Eve asks.

Sonic think, "She mention about being careful on what you touch because there are trap doors and secret switches that leads to secret passages."

"That's interesting," Eve says.

Then asks, "You have any idea where they are?"

"Nope. This is the first time, I've been to this castle, and I have a clue where they are," Sonic says.

Sonic the leans to a wall, "I'm sure there's nothing to"

"Woah!" Sonic yelps as the wall moves and moving him to the otherside.

Sonic!" Eve yelps.

Suddenly, a female's voice asks, "What's going on?"

Eve turns to see Sonia and Manic walking to them.

"Sonic leaned against the wall and the wall spun around," Eve says.

"It spun around?" Manic asks.

"Yes. He must have found one of the secret passages Aunt Alexia told him," Eve says.

Sonia says, "He could be anywhere in the castle, but where are we supposed to look?"

"Maybe we can take the same way Sonic did?" Eves suggests.

Eve pushes the wall, and part of the wall begins to turn. Soon, the wall is in a vertical position than the rest of the wall. The three hedgehogs look inside to see a slide inside the castle wall that is going down."

"Woah dudes, it's an underground slide," Manic says.

"I wonder where it goes?" Sonia asks.

"Only one way to find out," Eve says.

Eve sits at the edge of the slide and pushes herself to it. Sonia and Manic look down to see Eve is sliding deep in the castle. It's so dark, that they're unable to see her anymore.

Manic sits down, and says, "My turn."

He the pushes himself to the slide and begins to slide down.

Sonai sighs, "If you can't beat them, join them."

Sonia does the same like the others, and slide down to who knows where. Sonic continues to scream as he slides down through the dark. Finally, Sonic goes through a secret door and falls to the ground.

Sonic lays on his stomach and say, "Ow! That really hurts!"

Just then, Eve, Manic and Sonia fall out out of the secret door, and land on top of Sonic. Sonia sits up as she rubs her head in pain.

Suddenly, Manic asks, "Yo sis, do you think you can get off of my back?"

"Well, you guys please get off of mine," Sonic groans in pain.

Eve nervously laughs, "Sorry."

After getting off of each other, the four hedgehogs look around to find an old room full of photographs. Each of them are mobians and all of them are wearing royal attires.

Sonia says, "Wow! These portraits are beautiful."

Manic touches the frame and slides his finger along it a bit. He then removes it to see the dust on it.

He blows the dust from his finger, and says, "Too bad these portraits are dusty."

"Maybe this was left here long before Aunt Alexia inherit this castle," Eve says.

"You're right. Remember, this used to be our grandfather's, so a few pictures must have remain here," Sonia says.

Sonic looks around, "Maybe they're your grandfather's friends. You know, since it's from a long time ago."

"Probably, some of them look older than the others," Eve says.

Manic says, "Let's check this room out, and see if we can find a way out of here."

"Yeah. This place is old and dusty, and I don't seem to see a way out," Eve says.

"Maybe there's another secret wall around here," Sonic suggests.

"Maybe. Let's look around," Sonia says.

Sonic says, "But first, can we find a light switch?"

Suddenly the lights turn on, then hears Manic's voice, "Found it!"

"Good, now let's go find a way out," Eve says.

The four begin to look in different parts of the rooms to find any means of an exit. Manic looks behind the pictures, look on the book shelf, and move some of the books around. Sadly, there isn't a secret passage. Sonic and Eve look around some old pottery and feel the wall for any lever of buttons, but there isn't any. Sonia also moves a few pictures and feels the wall at her end. Sadly, there isn't any way to open a secret passage.

Suddenly, Sonia gasps in surprise and inform the others, "Guys, look what I found."

Sonic, Eve, and Manic rush over to see what Sonia has found.

Sonia says, "It Eve. It's a picture of Eve."

The others look at the portrait to see a hedgehog that looks exactly like Eve. She has black fur with red stripes, long hair like quills with red stripes on it, red eyes, a tan muzzle, white patch of fur on her chest. She is wearing a dark burgundy kimono, a gold tiara with red and black gems on it, white gloves with red and black markings and gold wristbands.

"She looks just like me?" Eve asks in surprise.

Eve looks at the bottom frame to see what looks like writing. She uses her hand to dust it off to read what it says. Once she cleans it, Eve can see the writing on it.

Eve reads, "Princess Obsidian Black of the Hedgehog Clan of the Dragon Kingdom."

"Obsidian? Didn't you told us that was your mother's name?" Sonia asks.

"It is. This is too to big of a coincidence that this hedgehog looks exactly like my mother and has the exact same name," Eve says, in shock and astonished by the photo.

Sonic says, "Do you think that hedgehog could be your mom?"

"I-I don't know. I don't know much about my mother. Frankly, I don't remember her much at all. I was only five when I was seperated of her and my brother," Eve sadly says.

Sonia hugs her, "Don't worry Eve, we all are going to find your mother and your brother,and help you get your memory back. Then we can help you get all the answer about your family."

"Thanks guys, but there's still so much I don't remember. I even started to remember something awful. It must have been the memory before I was separated from my family," Eve says.

"Once you get your memory back, you'll have all the answers and find out what happened to you," Manic says.

"But first, we still need to find a way," Sonic says, placing his hand on the wall and leaning it.

Suddenly, a secret wall pops open making Sonic fall, "Woah!"

Everyone look to see Sonic on the ground and groan. Then they look to see some staircase going up.

"Look, that must be the way out," Sonia says.

"Good work cuz, first you found a way in and now you found a way out," Manic says.

Sonic groans, "Don't remind me."

The four hedgehogs walk upstairs through the dark area. The staircase is old, dusty, and have cobwebs.

"Yuck! I absolutely hate spiders!" Sonia says.

"Better get used to it, there must be a lot in this place," Manic says.

Sonia sternly says, "Very funny, Manic."

The four hedgehogs continue to go up stairs until they reach the end, more like to the ceiling of it.

"Hmm, there must be a secret switch or something that can lead us out," Eve says.

Sonic and the others look around the area of the staircase they are in. Suddenly, the lid opens up and light begins to shine through it. They are confused, but decide to walk out. They climb over a wall, and jump into the room. When all of them are you, they are surprised to find themselves in the throne room.

"Well, at least we know where that secret staircase leads too," Manic says.

Sonia yawns, "Yes, and that we found a way out of here."

"Yeah. Who opened the exist?" Sonic asks.

"You're right. There's no one here," Eve says.

"I think it's time for us to head back to bed," Sonia says.

"Yeah. I could really catch some z's," Sonic adds.

Sonic, Manic, and Sonia decide to head back to the throne room. Eve decides to do the same, until she has the strange feeling someone is watching her. Eve turns around to see a shadowy figure hiding in the shadows.

Eve decides to quietly walk over and hope to talk to this being.

Eve asks, "Hello? Who are you?"

But the person isn't saying anything. Instead, the figure teleports herself away from the area. Eve is shocked to see the person disappears, but feels something familiar about it. Eve begins to wonder who is this Mobian is, and why are they here of all places. Knowing how late it is, Eve decides to walk back to her room with the others to get some sleep for the night.

Eve asks herself, "Could that have been my mom? If it was, why isn't she talking to me?"

Eve decides to let this be and head back to her room with the others.

A few days later, The Hedgehog family, are ready to head back to Knothole. They are outside the castle next to the Tornado giving each other their goodbyes. After saying their goodbyes, the hedgehog family fly the plane off to head back home.

Eve looks out the window to see the castle, and wonders about what Connor says after asking him about the secret room, and the Princess Obsidian..

She remembers Conner saying, "That old picture. I believe it was my grandfather's or great-grandfather. He love having pictures of his friends. Princess Obsidian was a good friend of his, until she disappeared. No one knows why, but I remember a rumor saying she was trying to escape an arranged marriage, and no one saw her again."

"Hmm, I wonder could this Princess Obsidian and my mother Obsidian be the same hedgehog. How am I supposed to find out about that?" Eve asks herself.

Eve sighs, "I guess, I'll have to wait to find you mother, and ask you myself."

The plane continues to fly to the sky as it's making their way to Knothole from their vacation. On the ground below and looking up at the plane is Eve's mother Obsidian. She is glad to see her daughter, but sad about having to leave her like this. She hopes that she will be with Eve again, until her memories have fully returned.


	7. Chapter 7

Episode 7: Everything is Coming Out Breezie

Far from in the Great Unknown, there are large mountains, canyons, and large rock formations. At a rock formation that looks like pillars is Tails with a black and white checkered flag in his hand, and is waiting patiently.

Racing in the snowy climate of the mountain are one other than the two speeding Freedom Fighter hedgehogs, Sonic and Eve the hedgehogs. Today, the two are having one of their races. As they race across the snowy mountain, trails are being created by their speed. After racing across the mountains, they are reaching to the home stretch to the rock formation.

Sonic says, "Looks like I'm going to get to Tails first."

"Not if I do," Eve says with a grin.

"Remember sis, I'm the fastest thing alive. There's no way you can beat me in a race," Sonic says.

Eve laughs, "We'll just have to see about that."

The two then super speed to reach Tails at the rock formation and are ready to win the race.

At the rock formation, Tails is waiting patiently for the two hedgehogs to come over. Tails looks ahead to see two figures running towards him.

Tails says, "Woah! Those two are going really fast, it's hard to tell who is going to win."

"And they're both are going to lose," A mysterious voice say.

Tails turns around, "Huh?"

Then a sack has been dropped over him. Then is pulled away in a matter of seconds. Continue to run to the rock formation, Sonic and Eve are at neck and neck against each other. Each of them are determined to win this race. The two then super speed and are determined to race. Soon, they both have run past the rock formation, and come to a complete stop.

Sonic shouts, "Whoo who!" I won! I won!"

"No I won," Eve says.

"No! I won!" Sonic denies.

Eve shouts, "I won!"

"I won!" Sonic shouts.

Eve firmly says, "Let's see if Tails knows."

"Right, so who won the race little buddy?" Sonic asks, turning to Tails who is at the rock formation. Eve turns to where Tails is at well.

However, the two look to see Tails is not at the rock formation. The only thing that is there is the checkered flag Tails is holding earlier.

"Tails?" Sonic says.

"Tails, where are you?" Eve calls out.

"Where is he? He was at this rock formation waiting for us," Sonic says.

Eve picks up the checkered flag, "Here is the flag Tails was holding. Where did he go now?"

Suddenly, they hear Eggman's voice, "Oh Sonic! Eve! Over here!"

"Eggman?!" The hedgehog shout disbelief.

They turn their heads to see Eggman floating in his hovercraft that he calls the Egg-mobile.

"What do you want?" Eve asks.

"Nothing much. Just like to have you both compete beside one another for a race against time," Eggman says with a smirk.

"What are you talking about?" Sonic asks.

Eggman says, "I have captured your little fox friend and is being held prisoner at my Egg Base. If you want him back, then you both have to race against the clock to reach him in time. Otherwise, Tails is going be the first twin tail fox in space."

"What?!" The two hedgehog exclaim in shock.

Then Eve raises her fist in anger, "Eggman! If you so much as give Tails a scratch on him, you're in big trouble!"

"Ah ah, let's not resort to violence. Either way, you have a whole day to find Tails and my secret base. Of course, I won't make this easy for you. Coconuts, show Sonic and Eve what I mean," Eggman says. Then Eggman flies away in his hovercraft.

"Huh?" The two hedgehogs reply, looking confused.

Suddenly, they hear hovering sounds, and turn their heads to see Coconuts in a small hovercraft.

"Alright hedgehogs, hope you two haven't gone to a salon yet, because you're both going to get a major quill cut," Coconuts says. Then starts laughing.

Coconuts then pulls a few switches on the controls, and suddenly, the ground starts to shake. Suddenly, a red robot with large scissor like claws at the front rises from the surface. It's big, it's red, with six arms, and fully dangerous.

Coconuts laughs, "Meet the Egg Anation, it's going to cut you all to pieces."

The robot walks over to the two hedgehogs snapping its' front claws. The two hedgehogs quickly dodge and make a run for it. Coconuts begin to follow them and bring out a cannon. Then begins to fire at them.

"Woah! Eggman isn't fooling around with this game," Eve says.

"Yeah. We gotta find Tails and save him, but first, we gotta handle the monkey and his oversized crab," Sonic says.

"How are we going to do that?" Eve asks.

Sonic looks around to see if there's anything that can help him with the escape route and a way to blow up those robots. Sonic then see a ditches of walls around the area,

Sonic shouts, "Hey Eve, I got an idea, but we need to get the timing right."

"Right," Eve says.

The two hedgehogs super speed into one of the holes and the Egg Antion goes after them. Soon, the robot is now in the hole and the two hedgehog are spinning around it. Then Sonic and Eve begin to super speed up the wall with the robot on their tail. At front, Coconuts is waiting for them, and fire his weapons.

"Gotta time this just right!" Sonic says in thought.

Seeing the two hedgehogs, Coconuts laughs, "Once you're gone hedgehogs, Dr. Eggman is going to give me a big promotion."

Coconuts then begins to fire bombs at the hedgehogs with the cannons, but the siblings dodge the attack.

"Not with that kind of aim!" Eve shouts.

"Yeah. Looks like the prize will got to this ugly thing! Nayh nayh!" Sonic mocks, pointing his finger at the robot.

In rage, Coconuts fires two bombs, and shotus, "No! I'm never scrubbing another egg toilet again!"

Sonic and Eve look to see two bombs coming at them.

Sonic turns to Eve, "Hey sis, you wanna show the robot your screwball pitch."

"Don't mind if I do, only if you give Coconuts you're super fast soccer kick," Eve says.

"Deal," Sonic says.

Eve speeds up and catches one of the bombs, the performs a screwball throw and smacks he robot in the middle causing the bomb to explode and destroy the robot. Sonic then speeds up and gives the other bomb a super fast kick. The bomb is going super fast right to Coconuts.

Coconuts scream to see the bomb is going directly at his face, and it explodes.

Sonic sees the explosion, and shouts, "Goal!"

After that, Sonic and Eve speed past Coconuts who has been burned from the explosion.

Eve says, "Now, let's go find Tails."

"It's like I'm living a bad comedy," Coconuts groans in pain.

Sonic and Eve continue to super speed as they try to find Tails and Dr. Eggman's base. Far ahead, Scratch and Grounder are waiting for Sonic and Eve to come. They are waiting with a female hedgehog. She has light teal hur and long hair, with dark blue hair on the ends, light and purple eyes. She is wearing a red skirt with red blouse jacket and white shirt, red slip on shoes, white gloves with two gold wristbands on each wrist and a necklace with a gold pendant.

Grounder looks ahead to see them coming, and inform the others, "Ooh! Ooh! They're coming! Places everybody!"

Bwa-ha-ha-ha-ha! I knew Coconuts would blow it," Scratch says, seeing the two hedgehogs coming.

He then turns to the female hedgehog, "All right, this is it. Don't mess this up- or else.

The girl takes deep breaths, and says, "I know! I know! Just gotta keep it together…"

Seeing the two coming, everyone get in possession. Scratch holds the girl hedgehog by her arms, while Ground has his drills close to her and cause them to spin close.

The girl dramatically says, "Help! Help!"

Eve and Sonic super speed to where the distress call is coming from.

"Hold it hedgehogs! One more step and we-" Scratch says.

But before he can finish his sentence, Sonic spin dash Scratch on the head letting the girl go, while Eve spin dashes grounder. The two robots are soon knocked out and the girl is free. Sonic and Eve land on the ground to see the two unconscious robot.

Sonic dust off his hands, and says, "Oh please! You're too slow to even finish your own threats, never mind make good on 'em."

Sonic then turns to the female, "You okay, miss."

"I am now, thanks to you," The girl says.

"The name is Sonic the Hedgehog, and this my sister Eve," Sonic introduces himself and his sister.

Eve waves, "Hello."

"My name is Breezie, it's a pleasure to meet you both," The girl says.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. Now if you excuse us, we need to save our best buddy from a fat maniac. So- see ya!" Sonic says.

But before they can leave, Breezie panics, "No! What if these terrifying Badniks come after me again? Take me with you? Please."

"You sure you wanna come? We'll be dealing with Eggman and his badniks some more," Eve asks.

"But I'll be safe with you two here, especially you Sonic," Breezie says.

Sonic says, "Eh, all right."

He picks up Breezie, and says, "Hold on tight."

Sonic super charge and then speed off to find Tails with Breezie in his arms. Eve quickly follows after them. Sonic and Eve don't know it, but Breezie is holding a odd smile on her face as her bang is covering her one of her half narrow eyes.

Traveling along the road, Sonic, Eve, and Breezie are still searching for Eggman's Base so they can rescue Tails. They search and search for the hideout, but don't have a clue where to search. The three take a rest right by a giant rock.

"This is getting us nowhere. How are we supposed to find Eggman's base if we don't know where to look," Sonic complains.

"We have to think of something. If not, then Tails is going to be the first fox in space," Eve says.

Breezie says, "I'm sure you'll think of something. From what I've been hearing, Eggman usually make himself known."

"No surprise there," Eve says.

Sonic thinks, "If you are Eggman's base, where would you be?"

"Well, it would have to be somewhere where it is well hidden and yet still visible. Not to mention far from Knthole village," Eve says.

"Yeah. We search a lot of places, close to Knothole, but he isn't around. So we should start searching outside of the Knothole area and Robotropolis," Sonic says.

Eve says, "The better start searching, we only got twelve hours to find the base and rescue Tails."

"Right. Then let's do it," Sonic says.

Suddenly, they hear a strange sound and it seems to be heading towards them. The three hedgehogs look around to see nothing is around. When they look up, they are surprised to see robots of bees, and ladybug robots on a single wheel.

Eve groans, "But first, we need to get away from those insane Badniks. How do they even know where we were."

Sonic says, "No time to figure that out. We need to stop these Badniks, protect Breezie, and save Tails."

"And I decide to go with you Sonic," Breezie sweetly says.

"No. You better stay here. Eve and I will take care of these robots," Sonic says.

The two robots super speed to the robots. Sonic spin dashes and bounce on to one ladybug to another like they are springs and they explode soon after. Eve jumps up, and brings out her Master Emerald Sword and unleashes its' power. Then Eve slices and dices them like they're vegetables. The two land on their feet to see all the Badniks are destroyed.

Suddenly, they see more of them are coming from the air and the ground.

"Where did they come from?" Eve asks in shock.

"I don't know, but we better get out of here," Sonic says.

Sonic hold Breezie bridal style and runs off. Eve quickly follow after them. The two look behind to see the Badniks are chasing them.

"Those things are after us," Eve says.

"We better split up," Sonic says.

"Yeah," Eve says.

Then the two begin to go in opposite direction. The Badnik divides themselves and chase after the separated hedgehogs. Sonic and Breezie are still being chased by the Badnik and are heading far from where they are separated. Sonic then puts Breezie down, and super speed to the badniks. He then spin dashes at some of the robots destroying them in seconds. Sonic then grabs a robot by the missle, and spin it in circle and knock the others on the ground. The Badniks continue to fire their missiles at Sonic and he quickly dodges them.

Sonic stands on one of them,and sticks his tongue out at them. Then one blast the Badnik after Sonic jumps off of it. Then uses the missle from the blast, to vaporize the other robots. Soon, all the robots are destroyed.

Sonic lands close to where Breezie is, and sighs, "Phew! That was a work out!"

"My, you sure are brave and strong," Breezie comments.

"Thanks. That's what being a Freedom Fighter is all about," Sonic says.

"Yeah. And soon, you'll be a crushed one," Scratch's voice speaks.

Sonic and Breezie quickly turn their heads to see Scratch and Grounder inside a giant yellow robot with a wrecking ball attached to a chain and a large pole.

"Now that we found him, can we smash him?" Grounder asks.

"Sure. Just make sure Breezie is out of the way before we smash him," Scratch says.

"Right," Grounder replies.

The two robots handle the controls and are ready to swing the wrecking ball.

Sonic quickly grabs Breezie, "And we are so out of here!"

Then super speed away from the scene. Soon, the robots are chasing after them.

Sonic says in thought, "Where are these robots coming from, and how are they keep finding us so fast and coming at me with full force?"

As Sonic runs from the Badniks and thinking about their strategy, Eve is able to lose the robots that are chasing her. She has been hiding in a cave that is covered by a giant boulder. Eve sticks her head out to see the Badniks are gone and not chasing her anymore.

Eve manages to get out of the entrance by squeezing through a small entrance between the cave and the boulder.

Eve sighs, "That was too close. I don't get it. How on earth did those robots able to find up this fast. Usually, it takes a while for them to find us."

Eve continues about how the Badniks are able to find herself and Sonic so fast. Eve then turns her head, and becomes shocked to see something. Eve then walks over, to see what it is. To her surprise, she can see a large cylinder building with Badniks on it. It even has a picture of Eggman on it.

Eve says, "That has to be Eggman's base, and that is where I'm going to find Tails."

Eve then hurries to the secret base in order to find Tails, and rescue him before he goes into orbit.

In the base, Badniks and Swat-bots are walking, flying, or rolling around for any signs of intruders. Eve peaks from the wall to see a few robots around the front. Eve then surries to the air vent and sneaks inside. Eve crawls through the ventilation shaft to find where Eggman is holding Tails.

Eve looks around, and whispers, "Man, this air vent is so cramped. The long slide back at home isn't as bad as this."

Suddenly, Eve stops to look down an opening to see a shocking sight. She can see a rocket shop. The rocket it about ten or fifteen feet tall. The ship has a white body, a red shape cone, and three blue wings on the side on the bottoms of the shop. The ship also has four rocket booster.

Eve says to herself, "So this is where the rocket is."

At the Great Unknown, Sonic manages to get away from Scratch and Grounder as he continues to run and hold on to Breezie.

"I have to admit, that was way too close," Sonic says.

Suddenly, Coconuts comes out of nowhere in a newly developed hovercraft with three cannons.

"What the?" Sonic shockley reply.

And then Scratch and Grounder in the wrecking ball robot comes out from behind. Sonic gasps in shock to find himself surrounded by the robots.

Sonic asks himself in a panic, "I don't get it! Doctor Eggman has had his Badnik for us at every turn as we crossed this place! How does he know where we are?"

Breezie smiles, as she gets out of Sonic's arms, "Because I've been feeding him intel since you rescue me, sweetie. My pendant has a tracking device that will lead Eggman and his robots to you."

"Huh?" Sonic reacts in shock.

Coconuts lowers the hovercraft as Breezie walks over.

"And still you made it this far to protect me. You really are quite the little hero. Too bad your sister took a different path, and she is more close to Eggman's base than you are," Breezie remarks.

This makes Sonic very angry, "I'm not just doing this to kick some fat Robuttnik! He kidnapped Tails, and Eve and I have to save him! You're putting a kid's life in danger!"

However, Breezie doesn't seem to care. She frowns, and says, "Sorry, but my life comes first. And after helping the doctor, I'll never worry where my next meal is coming from. Never worry about whether I'll sleep indoors again. It's been fun, little boy- but now it's over!"

Breezie snaps her fingers, and the three Badnik march up to Sonic with their robot machines. Breezie then decides to leave the scene and let the Badniks take care of Sonic. However, she lets out a calm smile at Sonic, then heads off to who knows where.

Meanwhile, Eve sneaks out of the air vent of Eggman's base, and hide behind a few boxes to see the Swat-bots walking by. Once they're gone, Eve runs on the catwalk to where the rocket is.

Eve looks at the door, and calls out, "Tails! Are you in there?!"

Eve looks through the window and Tails looks through it.

Tails happily says, "Eve! Boy, am I glad to see you! Where's Sonic?!"

"He has his hands tied with the robots chasing after him," Eve says.

Then Eve asks, "What happened?"

"I don't know. There was this strange teal color hedgehog in red clothes came at me from behind and stuffed me in a sack," Tails says.

"Teal hedgehog in red clothes?" Eve asks in though.

Eve gasps in realization, "Breezie!"

"Who?" Tails asks.

"Breezie was this hedgehog who we rescued from Scratch and Grounder, but it seems that those two along with Breezie have set us up. She must have some kind of tracking device or communicator to let Eggman know where we are, and Sonic's with her now," Eve says.

"Oh no, we gotta warn him," Tails says.

Eve brings up her first, "Right. Stand back Tails."

Tails stand far away from the door. Once Tails is out of the way, Eve charges up her fist with Chaos energy.

With a hard punch of Chaos Energy, Eve shouts, "Chaos Blast!"

That cause the door to be punched right out of the henges. Tails comes out and gives Eve a hug. Then Eve returns the hug. Eve holds Tails in one of her arms and grabs her sword with the other. Eve begins to super speed her way out of the factory slaughtering every Badnik and Swat-bot in her path. Eve strikes the robots from left and right until they are able to escape from Eggman's base. Then Eve, super speeds away to find Sonic and Breezie.

Back at the Great Unknown, Sonic is trying to dodge the wrecking ball and the bombs at the same time. The wrecking ball continue to be thrown to the ground creating craters. The bombs explode around the area, and some manage to fall in the crater. Suddenly, one of the bonds lands in front of Sonic and explode causing him to fly.

Suddenly, Tails flies over, and grabs his arm.

Tails asks, "Are you alright Sonic?"

"Good. Now that you're safe," Sonic says.

"Thanks Eve for that. We found Eggman's base, and we found out about Breezie," Tails says.

"Yeah. She's working for Eggman. Now we need to take care of these creeps," Sonic says.

Then Sonic has an idea, "You're thinking what I'm thinking."

"You know it," Tails says.

Tails spins around with Sonic in his arm. Then throws him as the hedgehog breaks out the spin dash. Sonic spin dashes right through the Badnik with the wrecking ball, and it explodes.

Eve then spin dashes with the sword in her hand and slices right through the hovercraft, exploding and sending Coconuts flying.

The three run to each other and present their special Freedom Fighter handshake. Then end with a hi five.

After their battle, the three are walking back to Knothole.

"That was one crazy day. We had to battle with robots practically all day long. Not to mention we met Breezie who turned out to be a spy," Eve says.

"Yeah. I can't believe she tricked us like that," Sonic says.

"I guess that goes to show that some of the prettiest girls can be the nastiest," Eve says.

"Why do you say that?" Tails asks.

"Well, it's because the type of girl they are. Sometimes beauty can be dangerous, and have ways to tricking people, even by acting innocent," Eve says.

Sonic and Tails say, "We don't get it."

"I'm sure you'll understand it someday," Eve says with a sigh.

The three continue to walk back home and are beginning to approach the great Forest and going back to Kntohole.


	8. Chapter 8

Episode 8: Chao Garden

On Angel Island at the Master Emerald Shrine, Sonic and the Freedom Fighter are having a picnic lunch with Knuckles. They have food and drinks that is on a blanket. The gang are eating and enjoying themselves. During the time, Knuckles is planning on taking the Freedom Fighters to a special spot.

"The Chaos Garden?" Sonia asks.

"Yeah. It's a special spot where the Chaos live. It's part of the Guardian's job to be sure the Chaos are safe and their home is protected," Knuckles says.

"Really? Why is that?" Sally asks.

"I'm not sure. My father told me about it once. He said something about an incident that was taken place along time ago. He never told me what it was. He said it's involved with our Echidnas' ancient history," Knuckles says.

Sally thinks, "Hmm, I would like to learn about your ancestors' history."

"Good luck with that," Knuckles says.

"I'm sure, you'll learn about the boring in due time. Right now, let's eat before our food gets cold," Sonic says. Then begins to eat his chili dog in his hand.

Eve laughs, "Sonic, that's your tenth chili dog today."

"Man, can that guy eat," Knuckles bluntly says.

"Oui, Sonic could eat twice as much in one day," Antoine says.

Bunnie laughs, "And that ain't the half of it."

"What can I say? I love chili dogs," Sonic says. Then eats his eleventh one.

Sally rolls her eyes, "Sonic I swear, if you keep eating that many chili dogs, you're going to pop."

"I've been eating so many chili dogs for a long time, and I haven't popped yet," Sonic says.

Eve mutters, "I'm surprised you haven't burst yet."

Suddenly, they hear a strange sound, and it surrounds the area.

"What is that?" Manic asks.

"It sounds like a rocket engine," Tails says.

Eve groans, "Two guesses who is making that sound."

Right on cue, a giant robot colored, red, yellow, and silver arrive at the scene. The robot has large mechanical arms, and rockets on the feet. Where the head is, it's the hovercraft attached to it, and inside of it is the mad scientist that's bent on taking over the world.

"Eggman?!" Everyone exclaim.

"Hello Freedom Fighters, enjoying your little picnic," Eggman remarks.

Scratch appears behind Eggman, "You might as well enjoy it because you won't have it much longer."

"Yeah. And your broadcast is going to be a strong windy day," Grounder adds, pecking from behind Eggman.

"Yeah yeah. Why are you here and interrupting our lunch?" Sonic asks.

"Enough you pesky little porker. You are going to get raining missiles," Eggman says.

Then turns to the robots, "Activate the missles!"

"Got it Dr. Eggman," Scratch says.

"We'll get them up on the second," Grounder says.

Scratch and Grounder presses buttons on the controls of the hovercraft. Outside of the robot, metal rectangle canisters appear on the machine and presents missiles pointed ends from it. The gang become stunned to see the missles.

Eggman shouts, "Fire!"

The missiles fire and hit the ground in front of the Freedom Fighters and the Guardian where they have their picnic. The missiles explode, and send everyone flying. Everyone are being sent far away from the area. Everyone fly in the air, and end up falling down to one part of the island while Eve ends up flying farther away from them.

Sonic screams, "Eve! No!"

"Sonic!" Eve screams.

Eve ends up falling down farther down to who knows where.

Far in the forest close to the mounter, there is a very special clearing that is full of fruit trees, berry bushes, a large lake with a waterfall next to it, and a grassy field with some flowers on it. Living in this beautiful field is multiple blue creatures with yellow marking on the arms, legs, and yellow spears on it, they also have pink color wings, and blue eyes. They are all happily living there, playing in the water, eating the fruit, and flying and playing together.

There is also an Echidna there as well. This Echidna is red with dark markings on his head and the front part of his hair. He has blue eyes, a white crescent on his chest, and white eyebrows and beard. He is wearing beige brown gloves similar to Knuckles, and a traditional beige outfit with green markings, and matching boots.

He is watching the Chaos happily living in the valley. He is about to leave when he hears a loud splash coming from the lake. The Echidna turns around to see the Chaos flying towards the source of the splash. The Echidna walks to the water to see what it is. He gasps in shock to see the black and red hedgehog in the water. The hedgehog is none other than Eve who is out cold, and gain injuries due to the missle attacks.

The Echidna walks into the water and picks up the girls in a bridal fashion. He takes her out of the water and places her on the ground.

The Echidna asks,"What could have happen to you little one? Where did you come from?"

The Echidna looks to see if there is a clue to her identity. He then stops to see the sword and notices the handle on Eve's sword.

"That's the Master Emerald Sword?!" The Echidna says himself in shock.

He then calmly says, "So you are the new wielder of the Master Emerald Sword young one. You shall remain here until you are healed."

The Chaos fly over to the little girl hedgehog and show sad looks on their faces. Just then, one chao approaches Eve. this one is very different than the others. This Chaos is black and looks like it has curved up quills on its head. The chao has red stripes on the head and quills, on the arms, legs, black bat wings with red markings on it, red spikey orb on its head, and a white crescent on its chest. The little Chaos looks at Eve with curiosity and interested how Eve looks exactly like it.

At a different part of the island, Sonic and everyone else land in a forest in front of a ancient ruin. The ruin looks like a pyramid with stairs and a pillar on the top. It surrounded by other ancient ruins, grass, and trees. The Freedom Fighters and the Guardian are still knocked out from the blast and the fall.

Sonic groans and begins to get up, "What happened? I feel so weak."

Sonic pushes himself up to a sitting possession and rubs his head in pain.

"Man! I felt like I was hit by one of Eggman's robots," Sonic groans.

Just then, everyone else are beginning to wake up from their unconsciousness, and sit up as they groan in pain.

"What happened?" Rotor asks.

"Where are we?" Manic adds, rubbing his head.

Sonic holds her head with her hands, "It felt like I was hit very hard by a bomb."

"Too true sis," Manic replies.

Sally looks around to see the ruins, "Where are we?"

"I think we're at Mystic Ruins. We're only a few miles from the Master Emerald Shrine," Knuckles says.

Antoine helps Bunnie up, and asks, "Are you okay, Bunnie?"

"Sure Sugar-toine, I'm alright. Just a little shaken up," Bunnie asks.

Tails and Amy manages to get up from their unconsciousness.

"I think we're okay. How about you Amy?" Tails asks.

"I'm fine, just got a bad bump on the head," Amy says

Sally says, "At least we're all landed here in one piece."

"Not all of us. Eve was throws farther away than the rest of us, and fell deeper in the jungle to who knows where," Sonic says.

Sally says, "Don't worry, we'll find her. I'm sure, Eve will be alright."

"Still, we need to find her, and before Dr. Eggman comes back and finish what he started," Manic says.

Mina asks, "Um, do we have any idea where Eve could have been blasted to."

Sonic turns his head to the deep jungle, "If I remember correctly, I think Eve feel further in that direction."

"That's at the direction of the Chao Garden. There should be a whole colony of them as of now, but not many outsiders are allowed there without the Guardian's guidance," Knuckles says.

Sonic says, "I don't care much about that rule. If Eve is over there, then she could be hurt or something. I need to get to her before Eggman comes back," Sonic says.

"WE will Sonic, but you need to calm down," Rotor says.

Sally turns to Knuckles, "Knuckles, can you take us to the Chao Colony? Maybe they can help us find Eve."

"I know they will. Everyone follow me," Knuckles says.

Knuckles walks ahead in the direction of the Chaos Garden. Sonic, Sally, and the other Freedom Fighters begin to follow him. Sonic looks serious and is determined to find Eve. He hopes that Eve is safe if she is at the Chao Garden.

Back at the Chao Garden, Eve has been sleeping under the tree close to the lake for some time now. She has bandages wrapped around her head, her right arm, and both of her legs. The black and red Chao has been with Eve since it lays eyes on her. The chao lays next to her, and waits for her to wake up.

Eve groans as she moves her a head a little, and begins to open her eyes. Eve manages to use her arms and get herself to a sitting possession, but feels the pain on parts of her body.

"Ow! My head," Eve groans.

Eve rubs her eyes, and blinks a few times as her vision clears. The girl hedgehog is surprised and amazed to see the new environment. She sees fruit trees, a lake with a waterfall, grassy fields. Most of all, she sees the creatures known as Chaos.

"Wow! This place is beautiful," Eve comments.

"Chao chao!" A voice calls out.

Eve looks down to see the black and red Chaos sitting next to her with a smile on its face. Eve can't help but smile, and become confused at the same time. This chao has the same color pattern as she does. All except for the curved up quills.

Eve picks the little Chao, "Why aren't you the cutest little creature. You look a lot like me. Except for the quills of course."

"Chao chao!" The Chao replies.

Suddenly many of the blue chaos come flying over to Eve with smiles on their faces. Some of them sit down behind her and some fly to her. The Chaos call out their cries with glee and smile at Eve. Eve smiles at the little Chaos to see how happy they are.

Eve realizes where she is, "I get it. I must have landed in the Chao Garden after Eggman blasted me and my friends."

The Chaos happily reply with glee. They seem to be glad that Eve is here for some company. Eve is glad to see friendly faces. She looks around and wonder if there's anyone else here that can help her. She figures someone is here because of the bandages.

"I see that you're awake," A male's voice speaks.

Eve turns her head to see the Echidna that has been at the lake. She stares at him with curiosity and wonder who he is. To her, he looks kind of like Knuckles, but he doesn't have red markings on his head.

The Echidna asks, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. Except for the pain I felt on my body. I can't believe Dr. Eggman got the jump on us," Eve says looking at the bandage on her arm and legs.

"I know. You were found in the lake by the Chaos and myself. You were injured so I put some bandages on you so you can heal," The Echidna says.

Eve says, "Thank you. My name is Eve. Eve the Hedgehog. It's really pleased to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you. My name is Locke," The Echidna says.

"Again, thanks for um helping me when I crashed in the area. There was this scientist named Dr. Eggman and his lackeys had this giant robot and attacked us," Eve says.

"Dr. Eggman? The name doesn't ring a bell," Locke asks.

"He used to go by Dr. Robotnik unitil, my brother, my friend, and I destroyed the Doomsday Project he created that will destroy life around the planet. When he returned he was different because of an incident that caused him to change his appearance," Eve says.

"Sounds like you know alot about Eggman," Locke replies.

"Yeah. When he was called Robotnik, he attacked Mobotropolis where I was living ten years ago. When I was old enough along with my family and friends, we became the Freedom Fighters and able to stop his plans over and over. Not only that, we found out that Dr. Eggman is starting to search for the Chaos Emeralds. He even tried to steal the Master emerald to help find it. That is how my friends and I first met Knuckles," Eve says,

Locke looks at Eve a little surprised, "You did?"

"Yeah. We were able to help him save the Master Emerald when the Island arrived over Kntohole. Ever since, Knuckles have become good friends with us. We were actually having a picnic util Eggman attacked us and launched missiles at us. I just hoped we can get back before Eggman either destroy us or try to go for the Emerald," Eve says.

"I see," Locke says, turning his head with a frown.

He says in thought, "So that what happened when the island began to fall. This Dr. Eggman was trying to steal it. I guess it's a good thing my son met such good kids, but still."

"Is there something wrong, Locke?" Eve asks.

"Nothing muck," Locke answers.

Then asks, "If you don't mind me asking, where did you get the sword? I recognized it to be the Master Emerald Sword."

"My friends and I found it in Hedgewood when we were trying to find a powerful jewel. When I first used it, my Chaos Sword fused with the sword and became powerful. I've been using it ever since," Eve says.

"I see. Sounds like the sword has chosen the right wielder to withstand its power," Locke says.

"Yeah. Sally and I tried to find to find much information about the sword, but there aren't much information," Eve says.

"That's because the Echidnas from before decided to not to have too much information about it. Of course, it seems that you know much about the sword and it's power," Locke says.

"Yes. I've been using it and their power. I've been taking care of it and the emeralds my friends and I already found," Eve says.

Locke says, "Sounds like you and your friends have done a lot."

"Yeah. I don't even know when to start," Eve says.

In the forest, Sonic, Knuckles, and the other Freedom Fighters are walking through the deep jungle to where the Chao Garden is. Sonic is trying to get ahead of Knuckles and has a determined expression on his face.

"Sonic slow down, we can't keep up as you can," Sonia says.

"Sorry, but I need to find Eve and make sure she's okay," Sonic says.

Sally walks to Sonic, "I'm sure Eve will be fine. She always been able to get out of situations like this."

"I guess you're right," Sonic says.

Knuckles says, "We'll find out soon enough. We'll almost there."

The group continue to walk through the jungle to reach the garden to find the Chaos and hopefully Eve is close by.

At the Chao Garden, Eve is still sitting in the same spot with some of the Chaos while Locke watch over them. The different colored Chao flies over and lands on Eve's head. Eve looks up to see the little Chao.

"Hello little guy. It's nice to see you again," Eve says.

"I see the little guy is taken a liken to you. It's surprising to see this Choa looks a lot like you. Of course, this little guy is actually a little lady," Locke says.

Eve looks at the Chao, and asks, "Really now? So you're a girl then?"

"Chao chao!" The Chao answers.

Eve smiles at the little Chao and says, "I think I'll call you Jazz."

"Chao chao!" The Chao happily replies.

"I think she actually like the same," Locke says.

"Yeah. And I like her too," Eve happily says.

The Chao, Jazz flies down, and lands on her lap. The Chao smiles, and hugs Eve's hand. Eve can't help but smile, and feels that she is bonding with the little Chao. Eve looks up at the sky to see the sun shining and the clear sky. Soon enough, Eve begins to sing one of her song.

Eve:

Yasashii kotoba o anata ga kureta

Sabishii toki ni wa dakishimete kureta

The Chaos hear Eve's singing and decide to sit down in front of her to hear the soft and beautiful music.

Eve:

Kanashii koto mo atta kedo

Meanwhile, Dr. Eggman is still in his robot trying to find Sonic and the Freedom Fighters.

"Where could those pesky hedgehogs and his friends are?" Eggman asks himself in frustration.

"I don't know, they disappeared after you blasted them," Scratch says.

"Yeah. And I can hear singing," Grounder says.

"Singing?" Eggman asks.

Eve:

Asai haru no yorokobi mo

Eggman then listen to the music.

Grounder, says, "Wow that melody sounds beautiful."

"You think angels are signing it?" Scratch asks.

Eve:

Futari de wakeatta

"No, I recognize that melody. It's Eve's. We are following that music," Eggman says.

Eggman then controls the robot to fly to where the source of the singing is coming front.

Eve

Toki ga owaru mae ni

In the forest, Sonic and the others are still trying to find Eve as Knuckles leads the way. Suddenly, Knuckles hears a melody.

"Hey guys, do you hear that?" Knuckles asks.

Eve:

Tooi hito ni

Everyone stop and listen very closely.

Sally says, "It sounds like someone singing."

"And that song is beautiful," Mina adds.

Eve:

Nokoshitai kotoba o sagashita

Sonic quickly recognize the voice, "It's Eve, we must be getting close to the Chao Garden."

"Then let's go," Sonia says.

Then everyone begin to hurry to the Chao Garden as they follow the melody.

Eve:

Arigatou to tada kurikaeshita

Back at the Chao Garden, Eve is happily singing as the Chaos listen to the lovely melody.

Eve:

Sore dake ga anata no mune ni

Todokeba ii

Finally, Sonic, the Freedom Fighters, and Guardian are able to reach the Chao Garden. The Freedom Fighters are amazed to see the Chao Garden.

"This place is beautiful," Sally says.

"It looks like a perfect place for the Chaos to live," Tails says.

Sonic looks ahead, "Hey, there's Eve, and it looks like she already made Chao friends."

Everyone look ahead to see Eve singing to the Chaos and they love them. They also see the Echidna, Locke here as well.

"And my dad? I didn't know he was here," Knuckles adds, looking surprised.

"Let's walk over there, but quietly so we won't disturbed Eve's singing," Mina says.

"And so we won't startle the chaos," Sally adds.

Everyone begin to slowly walk to the area where Eve, the Chaos and Knuckles father are.

Eve:

Kokoro yo douka tooku

Sora o kakete

Hohoemi o anata ni tsutaete

As Eve continues to Sing, Sonic and everyone else just arrive quietly, and gently take their seat behind the Chaos so they can hear the show.

Eve:

Kiete yuku haru no

Nagori no you na

Nukumori dake o sono mune ni

Sotto

Nokoshite yuketara

Smile for you

Eve stops singing and the Chaos begin to clap and cheer with smiles on their faces. Soon, she hears clapping causing Eve to turn her head to see Sonic and the others.

Eve happily says, "Sonic! Guys, it's great to see you!"

"It's great to see you too, are you okay?" Sonic asks.

"I'm fine," Eve says.

"What happened to you? And why are you wrapped in bandages?" Sally asks.

Locke comes over, "That's where your friend was injured, so I mended them."

"Dad? What are you doing here?" Knuckles asks.

"I was planning on visiting you at the shrine, but I decided to come here for a little bit, until your friend fell in the lake," Locke says.

"Really? I didn't know you're Knuckles' dad," Eve says in surprise.

"Yep. this is my dad. Though, I never expected for him to visit even though I was planning on showing you the garden," Knuckles says.

That's when Manic notices, "Woah! That little Chao looks a lot like you Eve."

Sonic and the others look to see the little Chao sitting on Eve's lap and looks a lot like her.

"Hey! He's right," Sonia happily says.

Tails looks at the Chao, "Woah! I never knew Chaos can look like that."

"Hmm, it must have ate a dark berry. Sometimes when Chaos reborn themselves or eat certain food they change their forms," Knuckles says.

"Now that we're all together. I say, we get out of here before Eggman comes back with that manice of his," Bunnie says.

Suddenly, the robot that has attacked them is hovering over the Chao Garden. Everyone gasp to see that Eggman has already found them.

Eggman says, "There you are you meddlers."

Down below, the Chaos are getting scared while Sonic and the other Freedom Fighters are ready to fight.

Locke firmly stares at the robot, "I have assume this is the Dr. Eggman you have told me about."

"It's him alright. We can't let him destroy the Chao Garden," Eve says as she tries to get up.

However, Eve feels pain on her arm and legs and is now sitting on the ground.

Sonia hurries to Eve, "Eve, you're too injured to fight. You need to sit down and let us take care of it."

"It's okay. I think I can help," Eve says as she begins to stand on her feet. However, Eve continues to grit her teeth due to the pain on them.

Sonic comes over, and has Eve to sit on the ground, "Sorry Eve, but you have to sit this one out."

"We'll take care of this," Rotor says.

Eve smiles, "Alright, go get him guys!"

"Good girl," Sonic says.

Then shouts, "Alright Freedom Fighters, let's do it to it!"

Sonic and the Freedom Fighters begin to battle Eggman's robot. Sonic spin dashes at the robot. Bunnie uses her blaster cannon to attack the missles. Sonia, Manic, Rotor, Antoine, and Tails are doing their best to attack Eggman with some of the weapons they bring over. Amy is standing guard of Eve so the missiles can't get close to her. The ground continue to fight off the missiles and the robot. Luckily, Sonic is able to finish off with a powerful spin dash along with his power ring. As usual Eggman curses the Freedom Fighters for his defeat.

Later in the evening at the Shrine, Sonic and the Freedom Fighters are able to gather their things in the Tornado and are ready to head back to Knotohole. Lock, Knuckles and the Chaos from the Garden are giving the Freedom Fighters their goodbyes. Then the Freedom Fighters all fly in the plane back home.

Knuckles turns to his dad, and asks, "Dad, are you sure that it's alright? I mean, I know the two are happy together, but you know."

"I know. Our rule is that you should never try to take the Chao away from their home. However, if that Chao wants to be with those that will make them happy despite being away from home, then there's nothing we can do about it," Locke says.

"I guess you're right. Eve and little Jazz really love each other. They both even have the same colors. I think they'll be happy together," Knuckles says.

In the plane flying in the sky, everyone but rotor are already sleeping during the ride. Eve continues to sleep with a smile on her face. But Eve isn't the only one, Jazz is sleeping on Eve's lap and snuggling on her leg. The little Chao is happy that she decides to be with Eve, and decide to stay with her. Those two are a good match, and they'll be together for a long time.

Smile for you: Sword Arts Online Ordinal Scale


	9. Chapter 9

Episode 9: Nicole the Physical Holographic Lynx

In Rotor's workshop of Knothole, Rotor, Tails, and Uncle Chuck gather the Freedom Fighters over for a special surprise. Whatever is the surprise, the three inventors are very excited. Sonic, Eve, and the other Freedom Fighters are sitting on the couch or on the floor waiting for the surprise. Sonic and the Freedom Fighters are curious to what the surprise that the boys have for them. After some time, the three comes out of the room that is covered by a sheet.

Rotor says, "Alright everyone, we're all done."

"Finally, it feels like forever," Sonic says.

"Now Sonic, Rotor and the others had to make sure it work very well so it will be function when they show it to us," Sonia says.

"Well, we wouldn't really say it was an invention, but it's something really cool," Tails says.

She then passes the small computer to Sally, "Thanks for letting us borrow Nicole."

"You're welcome. I like to know what your new invention you came up with. Plus, why you need Nicole for?" Sally asks.

"We'll show you, but first, call out Nicole," Tails says.

"Um sure?" Sally answers, confused.

Sally opens the small computer, and says, "Nicole, can you hear me."

So far nothing happens. Sonic and the others are confused.

"Nicole, are you there?" Sally asks.

Finally, someone answers, "Yes Sally, I'm here."

"Huh?" Everyone react hearing the voice.

Sally looks a the small computer to see Nicole isn't saying anything from it.

Sally asks, "I don't understand. What happened to Nicole?"

"Don't worry Nicole is fine, in fact Nicole is our surprise," Uncle Chuck says.

Eve asks, "I'm having trouble understanding how could Nicole be the surprise."

"We'll show you," Tails says.

Uncle Chuck brings his hand out to the sheet, "Alright Nicole, we're ready."

Everyone looks at each other with confused looks on their faces. Sonic and Manic shrug their shoulders in response. Just then, coming out from the sheet a black hand puts a hand on Uncle Chuck then someone begins to walk out. Everyone become surprised to see someone new has reveal herself from the sheet.

The newcomer is a Mobian Lynx. she has brown fur with black hands, feet, green eyes, and black hair with a bang on her face along with purple and orange beads making two pigtails on her hair. She is wearing a purple dress with one strap over her left shoulder.

"Um dad, who is that?" Manic asks.

"I know it's a bit of a surprise, but I'll let her introduce herself," Uncle Chuck says.

The female Lynx smiles, and says, "Hello my name is Nicole the Holo-Lynx, it's a pleasure to meet you all."

Everyone gasps in shock to recognize the voice and the girl saying her name.

Sally asks, "Nicole, is that really you?"

"Affirmative. It is me Sally," Nicole answers.

Eve says, "This is so cool."

Everyone quickly get up and gather around her with smiles on their faces.

"This is amazing, Nicole. You got your very own body," Sally says.

"Yeah. You look amazing. Really love the dress," Sonia says.

"Thank you. I kind of picked them out myself," Nicole says.

Sonic turns to the inventors, "This is great! I can't believe you made Nicole look like a real Mobian."

"It took a lot of time, but we finally been able to protect it. Nicole specifically choice to be in this form and helped us with the rest of the preparations," Rotor says.

Sonic asks, "How you all manange to pull this off."

"We used the Power Rings to connect it to Nicole's small computer, and that allowed her to maintain her physical form," Tails says.

Then Rotor says, "I'm planning on making a mother computer with Nicole that will allow to maintain her physical form longer. For now, as long as he has her computer and the Power Ring close by, she'll maintain her holographic physical form."

"That is way past cool," Sonic says.

The four turn to see everyone are still gathering toward her in excitement. The mostly the girls are talking about girl stuff.

"You know, I think we should try to get you some accessories, or even try to give you a cool hairstyle when you go out," Mina says.

"I have to agree. I think I can come up with good hairdos for you," Bunnie says.

Eve laughs, "I'm sure you'll be pleased. After all, you did say you wanted to be a hairdresser when you grow up."

"You know it Sugar-hog," Bunnie says.

"You should totally hang out with us Nicole. You don't have to be in your small computer," Amy happily says.

Nicole shyly says, "Oh, I don't know about that."

"Well, since you are out of your computer and has a physical form, we might as well take advantage of it. I saw we have a sleepover," Sonia says.

Eve says, "Now you're talking."

"Hey, mind if us boys get to hang out with Nicole at this sleepover of yours?" Sonic asks.

Amy giggles, "As much as I love to have you around, I'm afraid you are unable to come. Girls only."

"I think that is the rule of a girls' only sleepover. Girls are only allowed to attend," Antoine replies.

"Yep. that means you boys will have to give us girls some space," Bunnie adds.

Sonic mutters, "Women."

"I heard that!" Eve says.

Suddenly, Sonic ends up getting hit at the face with a pillow. Soon the boys start laughing.

Later on, Eve, Sally, and the other girls are in Eve's hut during the afternoon. Thanks to Rotro, Nicole is able to travel around Knothole without problems. She is able to be shown her physical form on her little computer, and is able to go back in there with a press of a button.

"So Nicole, do you think Rotor and Tails can give you a accessory link so you can wear other type of clothes and accessories? I think purple is definitely your color," Sonis asks.

"I don't see why not, but I need to have access to the fashion genres and such," Nicole says.

Mina asks, "How about makeup? Think you can have some makeup on your physical form."

"I don't see why not," Nicole replies.

"I think you should get some clothes that are comfortable and flexible. That way, if you want to go on missions with us, physically, then you won't have to trouble with some that can be a distractions," Eve says.

Nicole giggles, "I don't know about going on missions as of now, but I would love too."

"Does that mean you want to go on missions with us?" Sally asks.

"It will be different on how I go on missions with you, but I think it will be a pleasant change," Nicole says.

"Girl, we are gonna get busy with some fun tonight," Eve says.

The girls then start laughing with smiles on their faces. Unknown to the girls, a mini spy camera is watching the girls and are montering it to a certain location. Dr. Eggman's base.

In the secret base, Eggman, Scratch, and Grounder are spying on the girls along with the new commer Nicole who now has a virtual physical body. They have been hearing everyone, especially the sleepover they're going to have tonight.

"Wow! Is that really the computer that Princess Sally has?" Grounder asks.

"Yes. She looks very pretty for a computer. Ha ha ha ha!" Scratch replies.

Eggman thinsk , "You know, if I have that computer along with her hologram form, I might be able to use her to get the information I need to beat Sonic and those Freedom Fighters."

"You want us to kidnap her?" Grounder asks.

"Not exactly. You need to infiltrate the sleepover and trick them into coming to my base so we can trap them," Eggman says.

Scratch asks, "Uh, how are we going to crash the party?

"Yeah. Those girls said that it's a girls' only sleepover. We're not girls," Grounder adds.

Eggman begin to think of a plan, "Hmmmm."

Then he has an idea, "I know just the thing. I need to work fast. It's already past the afternoon, and we have no time to waste."

Eggman hurries over and begin to start constructing a way on how to infiltrate the girls sleepover so he can have Nicole captured. Scratch and Grounder are confused and decide to follow him. Whatever Eggman is up to, it can't be good, especially for Nicole.

After the day is done, and the moon in the sky,all the girls are in Sally's room for their sleepover. They make sure that it's a girls only party. The girls are eating snacks, and some are dressed in their pajamas. The girls are now playing a board game, more like a virtual chess with Nicole.

Nicole says, "Alright Sally, it's your turn."

"Sure," Sally says.

Sally presses buttons for her piece to move to the square. Then the knight marches to the square is where Nicole's knave is. The Knight and the Knave fight for a second until the Knight is victorious. The girls cheer with glee to see the excitement Nicole has made from her virtual world.

"This is a fun way to play chess," Eve says.

Amy cheers, "I get to go after Sally."

"Not after me sugar," Bunnie says.

"I have to admit, this is a very unique way for us to play chess. Maybe we can share this with the guys tomorrow," Sonia says.

"Yeah. I know Antoine will enjoy it. He loves playing chess," Eve says.

Suddenly, they hear a knocking on the door. The girls turn their heads with confused looks on their faces.

"That's strange, I don't remember inviting anyone else to the party?" Sally says, confused.

"Think it's a prank?" Mina asks.

"It better not be one of the boys," Sonia replies.

Eve walks out of the room, "I'll see who it is."

Eve walks down stairs and head to the door to see who it is. Eve opens the door to see who is answering. Eve become confused to see who they are. The ones in front of the door are Scratch and Grounder. Scratch is wearing a red wig with a pink two piece pajama with flowers. Grounder has a blond wig wearing a blue long sleeve nightgown. Both of them are wearing lip sticks and other makeup.

In a girlish voice, Scratch says, "Hello, it's nice to meet you. I'm Henny Penny and this is Roxie Ground."

"We heard this is a sleepover and we like to know if you want to have us over," Grounder adds.

Scratch says, "So we'll let ourselves in and we get to party."

Eve is not impressed and is holding a frown on her face.

"Scratch. Grounder. Do you both honestly think wearing disguises is going to work? You both think I'm stupid?" Eve firmly asks.

"Um we don't know what you're talking about," Scratch says.

"Yeah. Honestly, I think this dress doesn't bring out my wig," Grounder comments.

"Is that all you can say?" Scratch asks.

Then he says, "Then again. I don't think the dress speaks to me."

Eve sighs, "Scratch. Grounder. Is this is part of Eggman's plan to spy on is, it doesn't seem to be working very well. I can tell it's you two by looking. So don't come back until you both got something good."

Then Eve closes the door and is heading upstairs. Suddenly, she hears the door knocking again, and opens it. Scratch and Grounder comes in.

Scratch asks, "Hey, do any of you order a pizza?"

Eve slams the door shut making them go outside, and shouts, "Weak!"

After slamming the door on the two annoying Badnik, Eve walks back upstairs to be with her friends and tell the girls about who is at the door.

"So basically it's just Scratch and Grounder trying to crash our sleepover," Eve bluntly says.

Sally groans, "Why am I not surprised?"

"That will mean that Dr. Eggman is up to something," Sonia replies.

Bunnie asks, "What is that rotten egg is up to this time?"

"I just hope those two clowns don't come back," Eve replies.

"Yeah. We don't want them ruining our sleepover with whatever plan they have in mind," Amy replies with her arms crossed.

"Don't worry, we can just give them the boot if they come back," Eve replies.

Suddenly, someone shouts, "Hey! This is the police, come out with your hands up!"

"Not again," Eve groans.

The girls look out the window to see Scratch and Grounder dressed up as police officers.

"What in the hay are those two doing?" Bunnie asks.

"Is this is a way to get us out, they have got to be kidding," Eve replies.

Scratch shuts, "Police open up!"

"Yeah! If you aren't going to open then we're going to force it," Grounder says.

Scratch shouts, "Oh shut up, and give me the violin."

Looking through the window the girls are confused to see what Scratch and Grounder are doing. Grounder opens a hatch from his stomach and brings out a violin. Then passes it to Scratch.

"Won't corporate huh. They'll be sorry," Scratch replies.

Scratch then begins to play the violin, badly.

Then Scratch shouts, "you're ready to say 'Uncle'?"

The girls look at each other with straight looks. Then Amy gives the robots a raspberry.

"Oh alright, that does it!" Scratch shouts in anger.

Scratch brings out a bomb and light up the fuse, "If you give us the Lynx, then you house is going to get a bang out of this."

"Huh?" The girls react from the window.

"What do those two want with Nicole?" Bunnie asks.

"We'll worry about it later, right now, I gotta stop those two," Eve says.

Eve super speeds downstairs and outside right past Scratch and Grounder. The next moment, the robots discover it's gone.

"Hey, where's the bomb go?" Scratch asks.

"Maybe you drop it," Grounder suggests.

"Don't be stupid! Can you hear it burning behind us?" Scratch asks.

"Um yeah, I can hear it burning," Grounder replies.

The robots turn around to see Eve holding the bomb.

"Hey, this is Eggman property. You don't want to lose it," Eve says. Then passes the bomb to Grounder.

Grounder catches the bomb and says, "Geeze, that is very kind of her."

Suddenly the bomb explodes at the two robots.

After this fiasco, the girls are sitting around in the circle in the room to discuss about the situation.

"Alright, Scratch and Grounder are after Nicole and probably going to bring her to Eggman. Anything that Eggman has in mind, it can't be good," Eve says.

"But why is Eggman after Nicole? She never did anything to him," Amy asks.

"I don't know, but if Eggman wants Scratch and Grounder to go through the trouble to take Nicole to Eggman, then he must have a use for her," Eve says.

Nicole crosses her arms and firmly says, "Well, I'm afraid I will have to decline. I refuse to work for him if it means hurting my friends."

"Don't worry Nicole, we're here for you. You're our friend and a fellow Freedom Fighter," Sally says.

Nicole smiles, "Thanks guys."

Amy looks out the window, and sees trouble, "Oh no! Here they come again! Don't those bozos every give up?!"

Once again, Scratch and Grounder comes over, and they are still burned from the explosion of the bomb. This time, they have had it, and are armed with weapons.

"Alright, we have enough fooling around. If you won't let us have the holo-lynx, then we'll take her by force," Scratch shouts in anger.

"That's right, prepare for battle," Grounder adds.

The two runs to the door and shouts, "Charge!"

The two rams through the door and charges up stairs, then burst open the door. The girls gasp to see the two robots at the door with weapons.

"Uh oh!" The girls shockley reply.

"Alright, get'em!" Scratch shouts.

Then they both scream, "Charge!"

The two runs and begin to attack the girls. Luckily the girls are already beginning to fight back. Soon, there is a huge brawl breaking out that is starting to be heard outside the village. There are crashing, breaking, and other kinds of destruction.

Sonic walks to the window and lets out a yawn as she looks at Sally's hut, "Hmm, must be some party they're having. I think, I better go check it out so they can cut down the noise."

Sonic leaves his hut, and walks to where Sally's hut is. He becomes confused to see the door to Sally's hut is burst open. He hurries up stairs and to the room.

When he reaches the room, he is completely shocked, "What in Mobius is going on?

Sonic is shocked to see the girls are fighting off Scratch and Grounder while Amy is in front of Nicole reache to defend her. Sonic runs to Amy and Nicole to see what is going on.

"Nicole? Amy? What in the world is going on?" Sonic asks.

"Scratch and Grounder crashed our sleepover and are planning to abduct Nicole," Amy says.

"It's true, they said it and I don't think I want to know why Eggman wants me for," Nicole says.

Sonic says, "Yeah. you probably don't. I think it's a good idea for you two to get to my house and I'll help take care of these two dumb bots.

"Yes Sonic," Amy replies.

She takes Nicole's hand and they both hurry out of the room and down stairs to get to Sonic's place so they'll be safe. Sonic then join in the fight and attack the two robots. The girls and Sonic end up getting a better advantage with the robots. Soon enough, Scratch and Grounder are tied up.

"Well, it looks like you girls got yourself a couple of party crashers," Sonic says.

"It appears so Sonic," Eve says.

Sally looks around, and asks, "Where's Nicole and Amy?"

"Oh, they left the house when I arrive. I told them that they should get out of here before things get to rough. I have to say, you girls sure have some party and we weren't invited to it," Sonic says.

"So far, our sleepover has been turned into a brawl. Scratch and Grounder have turned from annoying to pathetic," Eve says.

"Hey! We were only doing what Dr. Eggman told us," Scratch angrily says.

"Yeah. Dr. Eggman wanted us to bring your virtual friend. He think she will be useful for getting information on you Freedom Fighters.

"Shut up, thunderhead!" Scratch scolds.

"So that's what Dr. Eggman wants Nicole for. He wants to use her so he'll get information on us. Not to mention on our technology," Sonia says.

"Why am I not surprised?" Eve bluntly asks.

"That Egghead is always up to something," Sonic says.

"So, what are we going to do with Scratch and Grounder?" Bunnie asks.

"I saw we take those two scrap metal apart," Eve says, bringing out a wrench and screwdriver in her hands.

"Yeah. that will teach them a lesson," Mina says.

Sally thinks about it, and says, "Actually, I have a better idea."

At Dr. Eggman's base, Eggman is sleeping in his bed, when he hears a loud knocking on the door. Eggman gets up and grumbles in his sleep. Hearing the knocking, Eggman gets out of bed and head towards the door.

Eggman mutters, "Who could be at the door at this time of night?"

Eggman walks down the hall and to the door of the base. He presses a button that opens the door. To his surprise, he sees Eve and Nicole at his doorstep. He decides that this is his chance to get Nicole and capture Eve

Eggman says with a smile, "Ah Eve, what a pleasant surprise, and I see you bought yourself a new friend. What can I do for you?"

"Oh nothing, we just want to know if you like to play a game with us," Eve says.

"Yes. I have invented a little game for you to play," Nicole says.

"Game?" Eggman asks.

"Yes. It requires you to remain still at this spot. And then, Eve will walk a few feet away. All you have to do is wait," Nicole says.

"Okay?" Eggman says, looking confused.

Eve then walks a few feet away from the door and uses her telekinesis to lift a large ball with Scratch and Grounder inside. Like a real bowling ball, Eve throws the ball hard that Scratch and Grounder spin inside. Eggman scream in shock to see the ball heading right towards him, and flats him like a pancake. The ball rams inside, and hits the wall and stand still soon after.

Eve hold Nicole, and says, "Have a good night, Egghead."

Then super speed back to Knothole.

When Eve returned to Knothole, she, Nicole, and the other girls decide to call this a night and head off to bed.

Eve lays down in her sleeping bag, and says, "Boy am I tired. I can't believe we had to spend part of our time with those two nut cases."

"At least we got rid of them," Mina replies.

"And that we taught Dr. Eggman a little lesson about bothering us girls at a slumber party," Sally says.

"Yeah. I hope he liked your game of robot bowling," Bunnie says with a grin.

Eve laughs, "Somehow I doubt it."

"I'm tired. I think I'm going to sleep for the night," Sonia says with a yawn.

"I agree. I'm worn out," Eve says.

Sally says, "Good night everyone."

"Night," The girls reply.

Everyone falls asleep as Nicole turns off the light. Nicole is happy to physically be with her friends and have a good time. Nicole then lays down in one of the bed and heads off to sleep for the night.


	10. Chapter 10

Episode 10: The Original Freedom Fighters

One night in Knothole, everyone are already getting ready for bed for the night. In one of the rooms of a hut, Sonic, Sally, and Eve are putting Tails and Amy to bed for the night. Eve tucks Amy to bed while Sally does the same for Tails. Sonic is standing next to the door with a smile. Jazz the Chaos is sitting pn the bed where Amy is.

Amy asks, "Eve, can Tails and I have a story?"

"Yeah. We like to hear a story before bed," Tails says.

"Okay," Sally says, she picks up the book from the desk and sits on the bed with Tails.

But Amy says, "No. We don't want to hear a story book. We want to hear about your adventures. Plus, I have a question."

"What is it?" Sally asks.

"How did the Freedom Fighters come to be?" Amy asks.

Sonic, Eve, and Sally look at each other, thinking about it.

Eve asks, "We never told you that story?"

"Nope," Amy and Tails answer.

"So how you guys started the Freedom Fighters? Amy asks.

"Well, we weren't the first Freedom Fighters. There was the original Freedom Fighters, we were five years old at the time," Sonic says.

Tails asks, "So what happened?"

"Yeah. What happened to the original Freedom Fighters?" Amy asks.

"Chao Chao," Jazz replies.

Sonic, Eve, and Sally look at each other and think about the questions. Soon enough, the three have come to a conclusion.

"Alright, we'll tell you the story, but just one story," Eve says.

"Yes, Eve," Amy and Tails says.

"Chao chao!" Jazz replies.

Sonic grabs a chair and sits down, while Eve sits on the bed with Amy and Sally sits on the bed with Tails.

Sonic starts, "Well, it all started along time ago. Like I said, we were young kids at the time. It all happened during the Coup Attack when Robotnik first attacked Mobotropolis. While we managed to escape to Knothole, Col. Stripes helped many others escape to Knothole, and he was the one who formed the Freedom Fighters.

"Standing by him was Spot Long the Giraffe, Sir Peckers the Parrot, Private Trey Scales the Cobra, and BullBones the Bulldog. They were the original Freedom Fighters, long before be became them," Eve says.

Sally says, "We were five when Robotnik overthrow my father and took over Mobotropolis. While Robotnik took over the castle, Swat-bots were rounding up many citizens into Robotization camps."

"Though retired, Col, Stripes had no problem getting into routine and issuing orders. He tried to get everyone to safety," Sonic says.

Flashback:

Years ago during Robotnik's invasion, Swat-bots are rounding up the citizens of Mobotropolis and sending them away to be roboticized. Many citizens are running away as an elderly tiger is taking charge. The tiger is white, with gray stripes a peach muzzle, and blue eyes. He is wearing a blue shirt with red sleeves, collar, yellow shoulder pads, and badges.

Just then, a large red parrot flies over. He is wearing an brown pilot hat a green scarf, and gray boots. The one flying to Col. Stripes is Sir. Peckers.

Co. Stripes asks, "Peckers, what's the statues of the sky?"

"I'm afraid the whole city is overrun with these robots," Peckers says.

"It must be Warlord Julian's work. Something told me he was not to be trusted," Col. Stripes says.

Just then, a purple giraffe with dark purple spots, wearing a green sweater, a blue best, and purple pants, Spots Long. Along with a gray bulldog wearing a blue and gray color shirt, name Bull Bones. Finally a purple and pink color cobra wearing a gray cap with yellow belts over his shoulders name Trey Scales.

Bull Bone says, "Col. Stripes! Have you heard? The king has been captured by Warlord Julian!"

"No, but it doesn't surprise me," Col. Stripes says.

"We've got to save the king," Spot Longs says.

Suddenly, a Swat-bot controlling a giant robot appears.

The Swat-bot says, "Designation: Mobian surrender to the will of Dr. Robotnik. You are to be taken to camp section 12.5."

"I don't think so," Trey says, using his tail to trip the robot.

"Here. Let me designate your bot-tocks!" BullBones adds, using a large stick to hit them.

Soon, the robot and the Swat-bot falls off.

Then BullBone says, "C'om, sir, let's take back the city."

"I'm afraid it won't be possible. This city is already overrun by the robots," Col. Stripes says.

"But what about the Royal Family?" Spots Long asks.

"The king is already captured, but what about the princess?" Col. Stirpes asks.

Trey says, "I heard that she's escaping to the Great Forest with Rosie and the other children, but with the Swat-bots following their tail."

"They must be going to Kntohole. We need to gather many as we can and bring them to Kntohole," Col. Stipes says.

Then he calls out, "Same goes for the rest of you. Mobotropolis is lost. Our priority is to save as many Mobians as we can now. We will take back what is ours and save the king when the time is right. For Knothole."

Many of the Mobians are trying to run to the forest with the Original Freedom Fighters by their side.

Flashback Ends:

Sonic says, "Though he may have felt he was abandoning the city he grew up in, he knew the odds were against them if they fought back. They would have gotten their butts kicked and all os us would've been lost to the Roboticizer that say."

"He knew it was the logical thing to do. He saved many of us with his quick thinking and got hundreds of Mobians safely to Knothole," Sally says.

"At the time, some of the Badniks and Swat-bots made their way to Kntohole, and we all had to fight back. That was when Col. STripes and the original Freedom Fighters come along and helped us. They recognize our bravery and said that we will be come Freedom Fighters someday.

"It was under his leadership that Knotohle became the home that we all lived in. Everyone worked together like a family back then. All we had was each other," Eve adds.

"And then one night, me along with my friends, my sister and cousins, overheard them talking. All I remember was how cool Col. Stripes was," Sonic adds.

"Yes. However, we also remember how serious the situation is," Eve says.

"Chao chao?" Jazz asks, looking confused.

Flashbacks:

One night, young Soic, Eve, and their friends are looking through the window to see the Original Freedom Fighters having an important meeting while sitting around the table. There is also a lantern in the middle lighted by a candle.

We have to do something to take down Robotnik- NOW!" BullBones says, and slams his fist on the table shaking the lantern.

BullBone adds, "What are we going to do about it?"

"What would you have us do?" Col. Stripes responds.

"I don't know… something!" BullBones says.

"I agree with Bull, we cannot just sit back and do nothing while Robotik systematically take over the world via Robotization," Spots Long replies.

But Peckers says, "But to attack outright would be foolhardy. We do not have the Mobian-power to amass an army, no the resources needed to win."

"I've been thinking about this a lot as of late, and you are both right. So we will do both," Col. Stripes says.

"Huh?" Peckers asks.

Col Stripes stands up, "If there is one thing that rings true to my heart, it's that doing nothing while evil exist is the worst crime of all. I will fight it as long as there is breath in me. We may have no army to battle through the front gate -"

He raises his fist, "-But we have enough other to coordinate strategic sabotage through the back door - and take Robotnik's resources whenever possible to use against him!"

"We will form a unit to stage hit and run ops to hurt as much of Robotnik's infrastructure as possible until they find a way to defeat him," Col. Stripes adds.

"Who's with me?" Col Strips asks, putting his fist forward.

The others put their fist close to Stripes, and says, "I am!"

"Then from this day forth, we shall be known as the Freedom Fighters!" Col Strips says.

Then all chant, "Freedom Fighters Forever!"

Young Sonic and the others put their fist together and whisper, "Freedom Fighters Forever!"

"And they did just that. Hurting Robotnik and his plans any way they cold. They raid factories for supplies and destroyed them to stop'em from being used again!" Sonic says, as the flashback goes on.

Swat-bots try to invade the forest, but fallen into traps on the ground. Col. Stripes and the Freedom Fighters steal the supplies from the factor and destroy them soon after.

Eve says, "They even saved me and Sonic once. We were seven at the time."

"How that happen?" Amy asks.

"Chao chao," Jazz replies.

"I was way over my head and got too close to Robotropolis. Eve went after me and we both had to hide from the robots. Seeing them in action was great," Sonic says.

The two remember, Sonic and Eve run inside one of the buildings to hide from the Swat-bots. That's when the original Freedom Fighters come in and stop them before they have the chance. Col. Stripes puts Sonic on his shoulder while Stops Long carries Eve in his arms.

Sonic says, "I really like Col. Stripes. He was cool with me and I wanted to be just like him - A Freedom Fighter."

Flashback ends:

"They became heroes we could believe in. Stripes has Peckers use his skills as a carrier pigeon to spread the word to everyone. For free Means to organize themselves as Freedom Fighters wherever they may go, all over the world. Until the day they can all rise as one to defeat Robotnik once and for all," Sally says.

Eve says, "Of course, we only known some around the area. There might be more around the world we haven't met yet. They were the greatest Freedom Fighters ever. They even started training us to become one too."

Amy smiles, and says, "That is a great story."

"But what happened to them?" Tails asks.

"Yeah. What did happened to them?" Amy adds.

"Well, it happened a long time ago, and well, I don't know if you want to hear it," Sally says.

But Amy says, "But we want to hear it."

"Yeah. We want to hear what happened," Tails says.

"It's okay Sally, they do deserve the right to know. Even though it was shocking to all of us back then," Eve says.

"What's that?" Amy asks.

Sonic sighs, and says, "They were betrayed by one of their own."

Amy and Tails gasp in shock. Eve Jazz the Chao is shocked about it.

Amy, Jazz, and Tails are shocked to hear what Sonic says. A Freedom Fighter has turned traitor, they have never hear anything like this before.

"You mean someone betray the Freedom Fighters?" Tails asks.

"Sadly it's true," Eve says.

"But who?" Tails asks.

"And why?" Amy adds.

"Chao chao," Jazz replies.

"I know it doesn't make sense, but it just happened that way," Sally says.

"Yeah. None of them knew about it," Sonic says.

Tails and Amy ask, "So what happened?"

"Well, the Freedom Fighters were more than enough to get Robotnik's attention," Sonic says.

"That's good right?" Amy asks.

"Good, in that their plan was working. Bas because of what happened next," Eve says.

Flashback:

One day, Col. Stripes is with Rosie and little Sally Acorn.

Col Stripes hold Sally, and happily says, "Princess, you are getting to be so big. you 'll have to bounce me on your knee before you know it."

"Oh Colonel that doesn't make sense. I'll never be that big."

"He knows that, child. He means it merely in just," Rosie replies.

"I know. I'm 'jesting' back," Sally replies.

Just then Sir. Peckers comes in, Col. Stripes, sorry to interrupt-"

"Begging your pardon Rosie and your highness," Peckers saysd with a bow. Addressing Sally.

"Oh, stop calling me that," Sally replies.

"That's quite all right, Sir. Peckers. We were just leaving," Rosie says.

"Come back any time," Col. Stripes says.

"I will. I mean, we will," Rosie says.

Then Col. Stipes kisses Rosie's hand. Rosie giggles in reply. After that, Col. Stripes and Sir. Peckers turn to each other.

"Well, Peckers. What is it?" Col. Stripes asks.

"Word from the mission team. We found out where Robotnik exiled the king to," Peckwers says.

Hearing that make little Sally says, "D-daddy?"

" , you must save my daddy. Please?" Sally begs in sadness.

Col. Stripes says, "Of course, princess. You know I am sword to save him if I can."

"It's okay. You're slipping, Peckers," Col. Stripes says.

Peckers sadness, "Sorry, I did not think they were within earshot."

"They found out King Acorn was sent to the Void. The doorway to another real Naugus has discovered. They never knew that it's hard to get out once enter," Eve says.

"The Void was located deep in the king's old castle, now Robotnik's HQ. They planned to get in undetected. Find the doorway and free the king from the Void," Sonic says.

Then Sally says, "They got in through a ventilation shaft. The outside looked nothing like my home. However, the interior's infracture had not changed as drastically."

Col. Stripes and the Freedom Fighters are able to get into the city and through the ventilation shaft undetected.

Spots Long looks through the opening, and says, "Gentlemen, we're in."

Then they all exit the opening, and Trey Scales head to the control.

Sonic says, "It was good a plan as plans go."

Then everyone look around the room to see if they can find the entrance to the voice.

"But like any good plan… it must remain a trusted secret," Eve adds.

Suddenly, Scales pulls the switch and Robotnik appears with the Swat-bots.

"Julian…" Stripes shockley says.

"Col. Stripes! So good of you to visit," Robotnik says.

BullBones asks in shock, "Why, Scales? Why?"

"Because Dr. Robotnik gave me… power and control. Besides, I'm a snake. It's totally within my nature," Scales says.

"So you got us where you want us, Julian. Now what?" Stripes question.

"First, address me as Dr. Ivo Robotnik. Second, I must say, you were starting to become a real thorn. Luckily, I was able to do some planting myself. Third, I've made some modifications to this room. I don't know if it works or not… let's try it, shall we," Robotnik says.

Suddenly he grabs Scales, and says, "So I wanted you all to help me test it."

"What the…?!" Scales asks in shock.

"Why don't you join your team? Snake!" Robotnik says and throws Scales to the others.

Then closes the only way out once he and the Swat-bots leave the room.

Scales slithers over to the door as he closes, shouting, "No!"

But the door is closed and he can't escape.

He bangs on the door as he shouts, "We had a deal!"

Robotnik is now at the controls and says, "True, but how could I trust you? You did just say you were a snake. Nature and all that, remember. Besides, my first room-sized Roboticizer will keep you together."

Robotnik then presses the button and activates the room which is actually a giant roboticizer. All five of the original Freedom Fighters begin to change into robots.

"And like that, they were roboticized," Sally says.

Robotnik then opens the Void and they are sucked inside to never be seen again.

"Then Robotnik open the Void, and the original Freedom Fighters were sucked through the Void just like King Acorn. Of course, none of us knew anything about," Eve says.

Amy says, "That's terrible."

"Yeah. Scales double crossed the Freedom Fighters, but Robotnik used him the whole time," Tails says.

"Yeah," Sonic says.

"But how you find out?" Amy asks.

"My father told us?" Sonic says.

Robotnik turns to see Jules who is roboticized in the room.

"Jules, I command you to the Void. I'm off to more important things…" Robotnik says.

"Dad witnessed the whole thing and recorded it to his memory when he's Roboticized," Eve says.

Then Sally says, "It took years for Jules to break out of Robotnik's programming. All the time, all these details were hidden. All we knew what that our… they were gone."

Because none of the Freedom Fighters were gone and never seen or heard again, the people of Knothole gave them a proper burial of honor. Everyone are sad that the first Freedom Fighters, the one that has give them hope are gone forever.

"Though they were never found, we decided to give them a proper service deserving of heroes," Eve says.

"It was very hard for all of us we didn't even know what to do at the time," Sally says.

Then Sonic says, "Later on, I came up with an idea. It wasn't a bad idea as ideas go. The Freedom Fighters would live on… through us," Sonic adds.

"That's when we decided to become Freedom Fighters like Col. Stripes said we will someday. We trained very hard and remember all of their teachings. Soon, we all become Freedom Fighters ourselves, and train the new generations to become one too," Sally says.

Flashback ends:

Amy who is laying in bed happily says, "Just like me and Tails."

"Exactly, Tails have trained to become a Freedom Fighter, and now it's your turn Amy," Eve says.

"I can't wait to become a Freedom Fighter, and soon I will have my first test," Amy happily says.

"Chao chao," Jazz happily replies.

Then flies to Eve. Eve then holds onto her little Chao and snuggles her.

Eve laughs, "Yeah. I remember when we first met and decided to become a Freedom Fighter. You wanted to become one bad."

Flashback:

Months ago, little Amy Rose is with Eve and Sally. The two teenagers are hearing Amy screaming because she wants to become a Freedom Fighter. Amy really wants to become one, but because of her age and experience, she is too young.

Amy screams, "I wanna be a Freedom Fighter! I wanna! I wanna! I wanna! I wanna!"

"Please, you must understand Amy. You are way too young and inexperienced to be a Freedom Fighter," Sally says.

"And Tails?" Amy questions.

Eve sighs, "He may be young, but his experience is what makes up for it. He's been on mission a lot more than you have."

Amy is not happy to hear this, "Grrr! Sally is just saying that because she wants to keep Sonic all to herself! Hmph!" and stomps off.

Sally sighs.

Eve says, "Don't worry, i'm sure Amy will learn someday. She kind of remind me as Sonic at that age. He wants to get in on the action."

"At least Amy doesn't sneak off to go on crazy adventures without permission," Sally says.

Then the two girls start laughing with smiles on their faces.

Flashback End:

Eve and Sally are still laughing as Amy begins to blush like crazy. Even, Jazz, Sonic, and Tails begin laughing

Eve says, "Sorry Amy, but that is cute the way you want to be a Freedom Fighter like that, and wants to be close to Sonic as good as possible."

"I guess so. I just want to be a Freedom Fighter so bad, and I can't wait until I start with my test," Amy says.

"Don't worry Amy, you'll become a Freedom Fighter before you know it," Sonic says.

Sally says, "For now, it's time for you two to got to bed."

Tails yawns, "Yeah. I'm very tired."

Sally tucks Tails into bed and gives him a kiss on the forehead, "Goodnight Tails."

"Goodnight Sally," Tails says.

Eve does the same with Amy and gives her a kiss, "Goodnight Amy."

"Goodnight Eve. Goodnight Sonic," Amy says.

"Goodnight guys. We'll see you in the morning," Sonic says.

Sally turns off the lights as the others leave the room. Then the two younger Freedom Fighters in training begin to sleep for the night. After tucking the two to bed, the three head to the front porch of the house and look at the night skies. Eve is holding Jazz in her arms as the little chao is fast asleep.

Eve asks, "Sonic. Sally. Do you think the Original Freedom Fighters are still in the Void? I mean, we know that King Acorn and Naugus were put in there by Dr. Eggman, but what about the Original Freedom Fighters."

"That is something that's been bothering me too. We've been in the Void, but we haven't seen any of them around. It makes me worried if they were put in the same dimension or something worse happened," Sally says.

"I'm sure we'll figure out someday. We managed to found King Acorn and Naugus when we were in the Void. I'm sure we'll find them in there too," Sonic says.

Eve thinks, "That won't be easy. From what Naugus told us and what we witnessed, being in the Void too long is dangerous for us. We won't be able to survive in Mobius like Naugus and King Acorn."

"You're right. I hope the Chaos Emeralds will help them both," Sally worriedly says.

"Don't worry, we'll find all the emeralds and use them to save your dad. Even if we have to go around all of Mobius if possible" Sonic says.

The three look up in the sky to see the sparkling stars and still remember the great people they have lost, and some are able to be gained back. They'll save King Acorn, Naugus, and see if they can find the Original Freedom Fighters in the Void.


	11. Chapter 11

Episode 11: The Bat Thief

One night in Mobius, there is a large museum that stores ancient artifacts, clothes, and jewels. The museum is called, 'Museum of Ancient Mobian History.'The museum is quiet and there isn't anyone in sight. However, someone is there. Hanging upside down on a tree, there is a white color bat with teal eyes and pink lipstick. She is wearing a gray body suit, a pink heart, white boots with pink hearts at the end and cuffs on the top with matching boots She seems to be staring at the museum.

In the museum security room, two gray Mobian bulldogs wearing security suits are having donuts and coffee as they are watching the cameras for any intruders. They then turn away and continue to play their card game. On one of the screens, it shows a beautiful pink diamond in a display case. The bat flies over with her wings and lands in front of it.

The bat smirks, and says, "Hello gorgeous."

Just then, the bat girl jumps up and performs a kind spin case on the glass display and shatters it. That's when the alarm goes off, that catch the attention of the two security guards. The two quickly look at the security camera to see the bat.

The first guard shockley says, "What?! How did someone break in the museum?!"

"Come on, we got a criminal to catch!" The second guard says.

The two guards hurry out of the room, and quickly reach the room where the broken display case is. But the time they arrive at the scene, the gem is gone, and a card is left in its place.

"What in the?!" Guard one asks looking confused.

The second guard picks up the card to see that it's black with pink lipstick on it

He also notices writing on it, "It says, 'Thanks you.'"

"What that supposed to mean?" The first guard asks.

Outside of the museum and flying into the night, the bat holds the pink diamond in her hands and is pleased with her prize.

The next day in Lower Mobius, Sonic, Eve, Sally, Antoine, Tails, and Amy are visiting Griff and the other citizens. All of them are eating at the chili dog stands. As usual Sonic is always eating more chili dogs than anyone could.

"It's great to see you again Griff. It's too long," Eve says.

"Yeah. Since the Doomsday project," Griff says.

Sally asks, "So what you've been doing in Lower Mobius?"

"Lower Mobius has been great. Of course, now that robotnik is away from the city, everyone are able to go out more frequently. We all still live in Lower Mobius, it's our home after all," Griff says.

"That's true. It's the same with the above. Many decided to stay in Knothole or continue to help bring New Mobotropolis," Eve says.

"Yeah. I'm glad you all decided to come to visit," Griff says.

"Oui, it is a pleasure to visit friends in the underground city," Antoine says.

"And I'm glad I get to come see it too," Amy says.

"Yeah. I like to know more the crystal you use for a power source," Tails says.

"Sure," Griff says.

Just then, Eve asks, "Hey, do you guys heard on the news about a rash of jewel robberies going around lately."

Everyone look at Eve to hear this statement.

"Well, I remember reading it on the paper. Apperely, all of them were able to report that it's a one Mobian job. What's more, the only thing that's been stolen were, jewels, gems, and anything that contain those elegant minerals," Griff says.

"I remember reading it too. Apparently, someone has been able to break into strong safe or any places that are difficult to get into and stole the gem. After that, they left the card at the scene that reads, 'Thank you.'" Sally says.

"What? This is thief trying to show off?" Sonic asks.

"Maybe. It's like a calling card or something. Some thieves or criminals tend to do that. I'm specifically talking about Dr. Eggman. He always seem to make himself known," Eve says.

"You can say that again, but I doubt Eggman is behind this. Eggman and his dumbots wouldn't pull something without explosions, destructions, and without messing something up," Sonic says.

"That is quite the mystery. Where will the thief be striking next?" Antoine asks.

"Who knows," Amy replies.

"It's hard to tell where the thief going to strike next without some kind of clue," Tails says.

As the group of friends have their lunch, the owner of the stand turns on the television to reveal a black mobian cat on the television. The cat has blue eyes, and is wearing a black suit.

The news feline says, "This is Harley Kitty with a special news report about the strange robberies that's been occurring in museums in the south and east of Mobius. Policies are doing their best to find the thief, but a calling card is always left at the scene when priceless gems are stolen."

Just then, a picture of a yellow diamond appears on the scene

"In other news, a bright yellow gemstone has been found at a construction site in Mobius Corners and is being brought over after releasing a unusual powerful energy," The news cat says.

The Freedom Fighters look at the television with shock to see what is going on. They look at each other with concern. Hearing what the news cat says, they have one possibility.

"What of you think? Could that gem be a Chaos Emerald?" Eve asks.

"It's possible. That possibility cannot be ignored," Sally answers.

"Oui. If this is the stone we are looking for, we need to get to Mobius Corner," Antoine says.

"You're right. If Eggman sees this on the news, he'll try to take it," Sonic says.

Griff asks, "Um, what are you all talking about?"

Everyone turns to Griff who is clueless about this.

"That's right, you didn't know. Long story short, we're looking for special gems known as Chaos Emeralds. So far, we only found two of them. We found a blue Chaos Emerald and a White Chaos Emerald. If this yellow gem is a Chaos Emerald, then the other two will glow they're close to it," Eve says.

"So if they do glow, then that's a Chaos Emerald," Griff says.

"What's more, since they said the gem gave of a strange energy then it has to be a powerful gem," Sally says.

"Right. I saw we head to Mobius Corner right now, and see if that's the real Chaos Emerald," Eve says.

"Can I come too?" Griff asks.

"Sure. the more the merrier," Sonic says.

With the decision decided, Sonic and the others hurry to Mobius Corners. Once they arrive, they decide to talk to the Mayor of Mobius Corner, Bert Who. The mayor is a green cubby bird with a yellow beck, and blue eyes. He is wearing a brown coat and a brown hat.

"It's very nice for you all to drop by. I understand your concern about the gem we have discovered in the construction site," Bert says.

"Yes. If Eggman saw the news, then he'll send his goon squad to steal it," Sonic says.

Then Eve says, "And with the gem thief going on, the thief might try to steal it as well."

"I like to thank you Freedom Fighters to come all this way to help us out. I'm not going to let Eggman and his good for nothings hurt this town," Bert says.

"Well now you got us to help you out," Sonic says.

Sally asks, "Mind if we see the gem."

"Of course, princess. I have it locked in the safe," Bert says.

He walks over to a wall, and presses a button to reveal a secret compartment that has a metal safe with a lock. Ber turns it for the number combination, and opens the door. He then brings out the yellow gem and passes it to Sally. Eve then brings out the blue and white gem, and place them close to the yellow one. Soon, all three begin to glow bright causing everyone to gasp in shock. Then Eve puts the two gems in her bag.

"Now that we proved this gem is really the Chaos Emerald. It's a good thing we found it before Eggman or the thief could," Sally says.

Sonic turns to Bert, "Bert, it's probably best if you let us keep the emerald, we wouldn't have Eggman get ruffle your feathers, or the thief for that matter."

"Of course you can have it. I wouldn't let just anyone take that gem, but it seems you are most trusted and have enough experience to know the risk of having it. I'll be glad to know that it's in good hands," Bert says.

"We're glad to have your cooperation. We'll take it to a safe place where no one can find it," Sally says.

As the group of friends talk to Bert about securing the emerald and taking it to a safe spot where Eggman or the thief can't find it. Unknown the the group of friends. Someone is spying on them hanging upside down from the tree outside, and has heard everything about the gem and can get two more with one swift theft.

After returning to Knothole, Sally and Eve are in the secret room and place the Chaos Emeralds in the putting the emeralds in the safe, Sally closes it and hides it in a secret compartment in the wall.

"I hope the Chaos Emeralds will be safe here," Eve says.

"I sure hope so. It won't be good if Eggman or the thief finds out," Sally says.

Eve nods her head.

Later in the evening, Eve is in her bedroom with Jazz the Chao on her bed. She is reading a book while Jazz it sitting next to her. Just then, Sonic and Sally walk into the room.

"Yo sis, whatcha up to?" Sonic asks.

"Nothing much, just doing some reading," Eve says.

"Okay. What are you reading?" Sally asks.

"It may sound strange, but it's a book about magic," Eve says.

"Why are you reading about that? I mean, you already have your own powers?" Sonic asks.

"I know. I'm just curious about some of the magic we have in this world. Honestly, I am rather curious about something," Eve says.

"What's that?" Sonic asks.

"Well, I don't know. Remember the time that we meet Naugus in the Void. I don't know, I sense something off about him," Eve says.

"Other than the fact that he tried to use us to escape and trick us," Sonic says.

Sally says, "Now Sonic, you know that Naugus is just upset with Robotnik for betraying him. What's more, he just need us to get out and well, exact his revenge on him."

"So why brought it up?" Sonic asks.

"I'm not sure. I mean, we don't really know about Naugus other that he has been with your father for over ten years. He just made me feel a bit uncomfortable. He acted strange around us," Eve says.

"I do admit, I never even met Naugus before. Let along on what his history is. I'm sure he's not as harmful as he was when we met," Sally says.

"I sure hope so. The last thing we need is another person that is set on world domination or other kinds of problems," Eve says.

Sonic yawns, "Well, I'm going to hit the hay tonight, but first, I'm going for a quick run See you tomorrow."

Then Sonic out of the room.

Later in the night, everyone around Knothole are sleeping in their huts. In her bedroom, Eve is also asleep in her bedroom. Eve sighs and begins to have another one of her dreams.

In this dream, Eve is still a little hedgehog and is holding a hand of someone else. This someone is like the Overlanders Sally has told her about, but she is holding a sweet smile on her face. She is wearing a light blue dress with a dark blue blouse jacket, white heel shoes, and the hair band that matches Eve's. This time her face is clear to see her face. Her face is a light pale color with short blonde hair, and blue eyes. She is holding a sweet smile on her face. Little Eve smiles back as they walks towards one of the windows.

Up ahead the older black and red hedgehog is there too, but is facing the window. Eve lets go of the girl's hand and hurry over to the black hedgehog. After running to the black and red hedgehog, she hugs him by the waist.

Little Eve giggles and says, "Hi big brother."

Then he picks Eve up that allowers her to wrap her arms around his neck. Eve lets out a giggle as she does so.

The other girl walks over to the window, and says, "Are you staring you going to stare out that window all day, Shadow."

Suddenly, Eve wakes up from her sleep and feel a bit drowsy. She then gets out of bed and walks to the window. Eve looks out to see the moon and stars in the night sky and lets out a sad sigh.

Eve says herself, "I guess I have a dream about them again. I still been having dreams about my brother, but I still can't remember his face. Yet, I'm able to remember the girl that looks like the Overlanders Sally told me about."

"I wish I can remember, I have so many questions. Who was I before I made it on the planet? Where did I come from? And, who is this girl, Maria?" Eve asks herself.

Then begins to wonder, "Shadow? Shadow? Is that my brother's name?"

Eve looks down in sadness, "I guess I'll have to wait until I have more dreams about my past."

"Huh?" Eve asks herself.

Eve continues to look down from her bedroom window to see a mysterious figure walking around the village.

"Who is that?" Eve asks herself.

Curious, Eve decides to follow the mysterious person and see what they're doing. Eve quietly walks outside and keeps herself hidden to see the mysterious figure walking around. She takes a peek to see the mysterious Mobian is walking towards the tree. Then pulls on a rope that leads to the secret entrance.

Eve gasps and asks in thought, "How? How did they know where the secret entrance was?"

Then the mysterious person walks inside. Eve decides to secretly follow the Mobian to see what they're up to. Eve quietly walks down stairs as she follows the intruder. Once downstairs, Eve looks to see the mysterious figure is heading to the secret compartment.

"What in the world is that Mobian doing?" Eve asks.

The mysterious person founds the secret compartment and finds the safe. This really shocked Eve because the mysterious person has found the safe where the Chaos Emeralds. This could mean big trouble if she find the combination. The mysterious figure leans her head and turns the knob for the combination.

Eve worriedly says in thought, "This is bad. If they find out the combination, they can take the Chaos Emeralds. Could it be one of Eggman's robots? Possibly the jewel thief that's been all over the knees.

Suddenly, Eve hears a familiar voice, "Are we there yet?"

"No! We're not! We need to find those Chaos Emeralds for Eggman," Another voice says.

"Quiet you two. We don't want those Freedom Fighters to know that we're here, "Nuh uh," Another voice says.

Eve looks up, and groans, "On no, not them."

Eve turns to where the mysterious figure is and opens the door to the safe. Eve gasps in shock to see the Mobian has open the safe and see the Chaos Emeralds.

Then hears a voice, "My, this is surely a rare find. Chaos Emeralds are usually hard to come by."

"The voice of a woman. What am I saying, I gotta stop her before she take the Emeralds," Eve says to herself, and ready to confront her.

Suddenly, Eve begins to hear loud clanging sounds and it's heading right towards Eve. The girl hurries out of the way as she sees what looks like a giant ball falls to the ground and let out a loud clang, startling her and the thief. Eve sees the switch and quickly turns it on.

Eve is shocked to see who they are, "Scratch? Grounder? Coconuts? I should have knows that you three will be sneaking around.

The Eve looks up to see the newcomer in the room that is actually a bat. The bat has white fur, a tan body, black wings, and teal color eyes. She is wearing a sleeveless bodysuit with a pink plate like shirt, white boots with pink hearts and cuffs on the top of boots, with matching gloves that is the same design. The bat is holding the Chaos Emeralds in her.

"Who? Who are you?" Eve asks.

"My my, isn't a young girl like you supposed to get her beauty sleep?" The bat says.

"I'm asking the questions? Who are you and why are you trying to steal the Chaos Emeralds?" Eve demalds.

"Aren't you a feisty little girl. You know how rare these emeralds are. I do have a weak spot for jewels," The bat says.

"Jewels?" Eve asks.

Then realizes, "So then, you are the thief that's been stealing all the priceless jewels and gems around the area?"

"That's right. If you don't mind, I'll be leaving with the Chaos Emeralds," Rouge says.

"I happen to mind. We need them more than you do," Eve says.

Just then, a rope loops around the two to each other, and tie them both up making the bat drop the emeralds. Scratch and Grounds pin the two girls down, and tie them up while Coconuts grabs the emeralds.

"Wow! Dr. Eggman will be proud that we caught Eve, the thief, and got the Emeralds! Baw Ha ha ha ha!" Scratch says.

"Yeah. He'll be twice as proud," Grounder says and laughs.

Eve and Rouge begins to struggle as they are bound to the rope.

In Dr. Eggman's Secret Base, Eve and the bat Rouge are being held in a large capsule in the lab. Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts are looking at the captured two while Dr. Eggman holds the Emeralds with pride.

"For once, you didn't mess this up. Not only you brought me the Chaos emeralds, but you got the annoying hedgehog and the jewel thief," Eggman says.

"So what are you going to to with the emeralds?" Scratch asks.

"Yeah. What are do? What are you also going to do with Eve and the bat?" Grounder asks.

"Yeah. What are you going to do?" Coconuts adds.

"I have special plans for these two," Eggman says.

Eve bang on the capsule trying to break out. She even tries to perform her spin attack,but nothing works.

"Eggman must have done some improvement on this capsule," Eve says.

"Seems so. Since we're going to be here for awhile, I saw introduction is in order. I'm Rouge the Bat, you may know me as a jewel thief, but i'm also a class treasure hunter," The bat says.

"It's nice to meet you. I've Eve Hedgehog," Eve says.

"I know. Freedom Fighter, Sword Wielder, and one of the greatest heroes of Mobius. I heard a lot about you, your brother, Sonic, and all you Freedom Fighters," Rouge says.

"Well, now that we're done with introduction, why were you after the Chaos Emeralds?" Eve asks.

"I have a weak spot for jewelry. Plus, Chaos emeralds are very rare and hard to come by, as I said before," Rouge says.

"I know they are special and rare, but me and the Freedom Fighters need to use the Chaos Emeralds for an important mission. What's more, we're trying to keep them away from Eggman," Eve says.

"Except that I have the Chaos Emeralds now, and there's nothing you and your bat friend can do about it," Eggman remarks.

Rouge smirks, "We'll see about that."

Rouge jumps up and shouts, "Screw kick!"

Then spins like a drill and breaks the capsule.

"What in the?" Eggman exclaim.

Rouge lands in front of Eggman, "I'll be taking these emeralds if you don't mind."

Rouge kicks Eggman's head and send the emeralds flying in the air. Eve walks out of the capsule and catches he three emeralds in her hands.

Eve shouts, "Come on, let's get out of here!"

"Not so fast!" Eggman shouts, and presses a button on the control pad.

A metal door opens up to reveal a giant purple and yellow robot with grappling hooks missiles for hands.

"Get then Grappler!" Eggman commands.

The robots begin to march up to the two girls, lift it's robot arm, and launches grappling hooks at them. The two girls quickly dodges the attack and land on the ground.

"Looks like we'll need to take down this hunk of junk before we can leave peacefully," Rouge says.

"Agree," Eve says.

Rouge flies up into the air while Eve runs with her super speed. The Grappler continues to launch missiles at the girls with both arms, one aiming at Rouge while the other attacks Eve. Rouge then drills down with a Screw kick that takes out one of the arms. Then Eve uses her Chaos Energy to create a bow and launches her Chaos Arrow taking out the other one. Then together, both of the girls performs a powerful kick right through the middle of the robot and it explodes soon after. The two girls land on the ground.

"Alright, playtime is over!" Eggman angrily shouts. Then brings out a missile launcher of his own.

Scratch and Grounder hold bombs while coconuts has a laser.

Eggman shouts, "Fire!"

Then everyone begin to throw their attack at the two girls. The two are shocked to see the attacks coming at them. The two look at each other, and nod their heads in reply. When that, the two girls begin to charge toward the four villains. Rouge screw kick Coconuts' laser out of his hand. Then does the same to his face. Eve then uses her speed to dodge the bombs. Then throw and kick multiple bombs at Scratch and Grounder. Exploding the two and scrap metal.

Once those robots are out, Eggman stands alone. Eggman begins to fire missiles with his missile launcher. Rouge and Eve dodge the attack with their abilities. Rouge then kicks the missile launcher out of Eggman's hand. Then Eve throws one of the bombs at Eggman. The bomb explodes with the collision and sends Eggman to the wall. The next moment, both the bat and the hedgehog are gone.

Eggman angrily bellows, "I hate that hedgehog!"

After leaving Eggman's lair, Eve returns to Kntothole the next day, and tell everyone about the jewel thief and what has happen to herself and Rouge the bat. Everyone are sitting at the table having breakfast

"After defeating Eggman, we both manage to make it back to the Great Forest and allowed me to keep the Chaos Emeralds. I asked if she could join the Freedom Fighters with us, despite her being a jewel thief and treasure hunter, but she said she works alone. She then flies off, and said that she might see me again someday," Eve says.

"Sounds like you had quite a night," Bunnie says.

"Yeah. wish you could have clued us into it," Sonic says.

"Eve was captured by Eggman's robots and couldn't tell us about it," Sally says.

Amy asks, "Do you think you'll see Rouge again someday?"

"Maybe. She said that she is going to find some treasure out there someday. So if we ever ran into any location with jewels, or other kinds of treasure, I know that Rogue won't be behind," Eve says.

Up in the sky of Mobius, Rouge continues to fly in the sky looking for new treasure or jewels to find and take. The bat then begins to fly to a city that is at a far distance to find any jewels to find.


	12. Chapter 12

Episode 12: The Hooligans

Out in the Great Unknown, Sonic, Tails, Eve, Sally, and Jazz are walking around for any signs of the Chaos Emeralds. Now that they have three, they still need to find four more. Eve is holding out one the white Chaos Emerald as the others follow her. So far, the emerald isn't glowing.

"Boy, finding the Chaos Emeralds is harder than I thought," Tails says.

"Yeah. It's like looking for a needle in a haystack," Sonic says.

"Well, no one said that looking for the Chaos Emeralds is easy. They're extremely hard to find. What's more, we need to find them before Eggman and his Badniks doesn," Eve says.

"Chao Chao," Jazz replies.

"I'm sure we'll figure out how to find the Chaos Emeralds and stop Dr. Eggman," Sally says.

"Still, I have to wonder, why does Eggman what the Chaos Emeralds for?" Sonic asks.

"It' probably to use for one of his robots or to power up a machine that uses Chaos Energy," Eve answers.

"Knowing Eggman, I don't doubt that theory one bit. We should keep searching until we find the Chaos Emeralds," Sonic says.

"Chao?" Jazz says, looking confused.

The four continue to search for the Chaos Emerald, hoping to find something about it.

At Eggman's secret base, Dr. Eggman has had it with Sonic and Eve along with the Freedom Fighters getting in their way. He decides that he needs to do something about it. So, he decides to call for profession help. In the lab, Eggman is standing in front of three figures.

Eggman says, "I hear that you three are very excellent bounty hunters, and that is why I decided to call you here.

"Yeah. Just tell us what you need us to do and we'll get the job done for you," The male's voice speaks up.

"Right. Up to the point," Eggman says.

He holds out a paper and shows a picture of Sonic and Eve.

"These two hedgehogs have been a thorn on my side for a long time. I'm hiring you to capture those two hedgehogs and bring them here, if not then just destroy them," Eggman says.

"Sounds good to me. We'll get started right away," The male's voice says.

"I'm glad that you are willing to do me a great service. Just make sure you get rid of those pesky hedgehogs," Eggman says.

"Alright, two exterminated hedgehogs coming up," The voice says.

Then adds, "Let's go boys."

Then there are footsteps that is leading the room. Eggman evil smirks and will be glad that someone else will be handling his dirty work while he works on other plans.

Continuing on the search for the Chaos Emeralds in the Great Unknown, Sonic, and the others have come across the hot springs near the volcanos. Eve continues to hold the Chaos Emerald as she and the others are trying to find it. No luck though.

Tails asks, "Hey guys, can we stop. I'm getting hungry."

"I do admit, we've been trying to find a Chaos emerald for a while now. Maybe we should have a break," Sally says.

"I have to agree. My feet is getting tired from walking around," Eve says.

Sonic yawns, "Besides, this is starting to get very boring."

Suddenly, a small bomb rolls right at them, and the fuse is lighting.

"A bomb?!" Eve exclaims.

Sonic shouts, "Run!"

Everyone quickly dodge out of the way in the nick of time, and the bomb explodes.

"What has that all about?" Sally asks.

"I don't know, but I'm willing to bet Eggman has something to do with it," Eve suspects.

Suddenly more bombs are being thrown at them.

"Uh oh! Gotta juice!" Sonic screams.

Sonic quickly grab Sally and holds him in his arms while Eve does the same to Jazz and Tails. The two hedgehogs super speed away from the bombs as they explode into pieces trying to blast the two.

Sonic shouts, "Where are these bombs are coming from?"

"I don't know, but they seem to be directly trying to hit us. Someone is trying to blast us with them," Sally answers.

"We better find out who before we end up in pieces," Sonic says.

Sonic continues to run away from the bombs that are be thrown at them. Sonic super speed as fast as he can to get away. Eve does the same as he tries to keep Tails and Jazz safe from the explosions.

"There's too many of them!" Tails says.

"Chao chao!" Jazz replies.

"I know, but we can't just stand there, we're sitting ducks," Eve replies.

Eve continues to super speed get away from the bombs. The bombs continues to keep going as the fuse are lighting and they explode when they hit the ground. Sonic and Eve end up running together as they try to get away from the bombs.

Eve groans, "Who in the world is throwing bombs at us?"

"That's what I want to know. Never knew that Eggman has so many bombs," Sonic says.

"And who said the bombs belongs to them," A sinister voice says.

Just then, the two hedgehogs come to a stop as the combs stop firing at them. The three begin to look around to see if there's anyone around here. So far, the only thing that is in the area are rock formation and rocky hills.

The other voice happily says, "We're over here! We're over here.!

Sonic and the others quickly turn around to hear who is calling them. They then look up and noticed something shocking. Standing before them on top of the boulders are three figures. The first one on the left is a small green duck with a yellow beak and legs, and blue eyes. He is wearing white gloves, red and white sneakers,and a red scarf around his neck. He is also holding a bomb in his hand.

The one on the right is a large light yellow polar bears with white fur on his chest, a peach muzzle, and red eyes. He is wearing a red beanie, a green scarf, brown fingerless gloves, and orange and brown color shoes.

The one in the middle is a purple weasel with a white muzzle, white fur on his belly, and white bottom. He is wearing a brown western hat, a brown belt with a buckle, brown shoes, and grown gloves. He is holding a silver sniper rifle.

"Who are you three supposed to be?" Sonic demands.

"Are you the one throwing these bombs at us?" Sally adds.

The duck says, "No. That's me. I'm Bean the Duck or Bean the Dynamite, if I do say so myself. Right. The one on my right is Bark the Polar Bear."

The polar bear simply nods his head in reply.

The weasel uses the tip of his gun to tip his hat, "And I'm Nack the Weasel, you might have heard of us. We're known as the Hooligans, and we're your maker."

Then he points the sniper towards the four, causing the four to gasp.

"Say goodnight, rodents," Nack remarks.

Then fires.

Sonic and the others gasps in shock as Nack fires the gun.

Eve shotus, "Sniper! Scatter!"

Sonic carries Sally while Eve takes Tails and Jazz away from the scene. Nack gets angry for missing the targets.

"When Eggman said those two hedgehogs are fact, he wasn't kidding," Nack says.

"Yeah. We are dealing with two super duper fast needle mouces," Bean says.

"It's mice Bean. Mice is a plural for mouse," Nack says.

"Oh yeah," Bean replies.

Nack groans.

Sonic and Eve manage to meet up together and are able to hide behind a boulder. Tails peaks out and looks from the left to the right, and he isn't seeing the three in sight.

"Alright, they're gone," Tails says.

"That was close there," Eve says.

"Yeah. Those three are really weird. Why are they after us?" Sonic asks.

"I'll bet Eggman must have hired those two to either attack us to destroy us," Eve says.

"You think Eggman would hire assassins on you guys?" Tails asks.

"I wouldn't put it past him," Sally replies.

Eve says, "Either way, it's too dangerous for you two to be around you. You two need to get back to Knothole, and make sure to take Jazz with you."

Jazz shakes her head to Eve saying, "Choa choa!"

"I agree with Jazz, we're not leaving you to three assassins," Sally says.

"Are you sure about that because those three don't seem like the type to give up that easily," Sonic says.

"You got that right blue needle mouse," Bean's voice says.

Sonic and the others look ahead to see the Hooligans are in front of them. Nack still has his rifle while Bean is holding a bomb.

"Playtime is over hedgehogs," Nack says, aiming his rifle at the four friends

"Alright, if it's a fight you want, then it's a fight you'll get," Sonic says.

"Then it looks like it's playtime," Bean happily says.

Bean then begins to throw bombs at the four and they all quickly move out of the way. Sonic then begins to fight off Nack. Nack fires his rifle at Sonic, but the hedgehog is too fast.

Nack angrily, "Dang it! Hold still you little past!"

"Nah nah! You can't catch me!" Sonic mocks.

Eve ends up fighting Bark. Since Bark doesn't have a weapon, Eve decides to fight this with her own strength. Bark throws his fist to the ground, but Eve dodges as she jumps in the air, and kicks him on the head. Just then, Bark grabs Eve by her ankle and throws her to the ground.

"Ow!" Eve yelps.

She sits up as she rubs her head, "Wow! You're as strong as Knuckles!"

Bark looks at her with a straight look and Eve looks at him.

"You don't really talk much, do you?" Eve asks.

Bark shakes his head in reply. He tries to grab her, but Eve jumps in the air and punches him on the back. Eve may use her sword and chaos energy, but she also very well when it comes to her speed and physical strength. Just then, Bark and Eve have their wrist together as their hands clutch to a fist. The two look at each other with determined sight of winning this battle. Just then, Jazz jumps on Bark's head and covers his eye with his hat, and Eve punches him in the face.

"Thanks Jazz, but leave the real fighting to me," Eve says.

"Chao chao!" Jazz replies.

At the same time, Sally and Tails are dodging Bean's bomb. He is throwing them like maniac.

"You have a bomb and you have a bomb and then you have a bomb," Bean happily says throwing bombs.

Sally and Tails scream as they run or fly away from the bombs. Bean continues to throw bombs at the two and create more with his own hands. Before Bean can throw another one, Eve snags the bomb away from him.

Bean angrily scream, "Hey! That's my bomb!"

"You mean this shiny black bomb," Eve says with a smirk.

Bean stops for a second to see the bomb there, "Uh yeah, the shiny black bomb."

"Huh?" Eve says, confused.

Bean is looking at the black bomb that is in Eve's hand.

That gives her an idea, "Does Bean want the shiny?"

"He does, ever so much," Bean answers, keeping his eye on the bomb.

Just then, Eve throws it, "Now fetch!"

With that Bean begins to chase the bomb as he says, "Yap! Arf! Polar Bear's name!"

Bean catches the bomb, but it explodes all over his face.

The duck manages to say, "Got it."

"Nice one Eve," Sonic says, and begins laughing.

Just then Sonic ends up getting punched on the face. Sonic is then thrown to the ground, and slides across the dirt.

Sonic manages to say, "Got to pay more attention."

Sonic gets up, "Alright, no more messing around. We're doing this old school."

"Yeah. I saw we take these three down fast before they are going to blast us," Eve says.

Sonic and Eve decide to work together to take the Hooligans out before they are taken out.

Sonic says, "Sally and I will take care of Bark. You, Tails, and Jazz handle Bean."

"Got it, but what do we do with Nack?" Eve asks.

Sonic and Sally gather together to deal with Bark, while Eve, Tails and Jazz make their way to Bean. Sonic and Eve begin to throw punches and kicks at Bark, but the polar bear is putting up a strong fight.

Tails, Eve, and Jazz begin to dodge the attack that Bean is giving them.

Bean laughs, "Dance Freedom Fighters dance!"

"Alright Tails, let's put a spin on it," Eve says.

"You got it," Tails says.

Tails then turn his back on to Bean and his bomb. He then spins his tails and the bombs fly back to Bean by the strong wind of his tails. The bombs begins to fly and land to where Bean is.

"Sorry bombs, but you need to stall your explosive for a while," Bean says.

When the bombs land on the ground, none of them explode. Eve, Tails, and Jazz gasp in shock.

"What in the? How is that little duck able to defuse the fuse like that?" Eve akss in shock.

"Yeah. It's like he is able to control the bombs," Tails says.

"That's right right right. I can make bombs apper, cause them to explode, and to turn off the fire when they are needed. Mostly I let my bombs explode and put on a fantastic show," Bean happily says.

Eve, Tails, and Jazz looks dumbfounded to hear Bean liking the exploding of the bombs.

"You have got to be kidding me," Eve says.

"You can say that again," Tails replies.

"I never knew Bean is such a weirdo when it comes to bombs and other explosive," Eve replies.

"Chao chao!" Jazz replies.

Unknown to the three, Nack is hiding behind a boulder and has the sniper rifle aiming at Eve.

With a smirk, Nack says, "That's right girl, stay perfectly still. Bean has a bit of a screw loose, but he is good on being a living dynamite."

Nack then begins to pull the trigger. Sonic continues to fight Bark and lands on the ground after doing a spin dash. He shockley turns to see Nack is aiming his rifle towards Eve, while the girl and the others are looking dumbfounded towards Bean.

Sonic quickly runs towards her and shouts, "Eve, look out!"

Suddenly, a loud bang is heard, and Eve quickly turns around to see Sonic is behind her and looks numb.

"Sonic?" Sally asks.

Nack smirks, "Looks like I manage to get one of them."

"Sonic!" Tails scream in shock.

Eve begins to get paralyzed as Sonic falls on his knees, and the human girl from her dream. Suddenly, Eve ends up seeing a vision. Eve is trapped in a capsule while her brother bangs his fists at the other one trying to escape. Then the girl grabs on to the switch when an older human that looks like a police officer holds out a gun. The little girl pulls the switch as the adult fires a gun at her.

She hears her brother scream, "Maria!"

Then her vision ends, and is still stunned by remembering this flashback.

Eve mutters as she falls to her knees, "Sonic? Maria?"

Suddenly, Eve falls to the ground and lost consciousness.

"Eve? What's wrong? Are you okay? Eve?!" Sally asks in concern.

Suddenly, bombs is being through around Sonic and Eve as they create a large amount of smoke. Sally, Tails,and Jazz cough due to the smoke. When the smoke clears, The Hooligans are gone. To make matters worse, they're not the only ones who are gone.

"Sonic? Eve? Where are you?" Tails asks, looking around.

"Chao chao," Jazz says in concern.

Sally realizes, "Oh know. The Hooligans are gone too. They must have taken Sonic and Eve to Eggman."

"What are we gonna do?" Tails asks.

Sally quickly grabs a paper and writes everything down, turns to Jazz, "Jazz, head back to Kntohole and give this to Bunnie. We need help if we're going to save them. Tails and I will go on ahead."

"Chao," Jazz says.

The little Chao takes the note and speed back to Knothole to get help.

"Come one Tails, we need to do what we can to save Sonic and Eve," Sally says.

"Right," Tails says.

The two quickly go on ahead to rescue their two friends.

Far ahead in the Great Unknown, the Hooligans are riding a blue and yellow color hoverbike with Nack driving. In one passenger side is Bean and Sonic unconsciously next to him. Bark sit on the other passenger side holding Eve.

"Well boys, I say we did a pretty good job catching those two hedgehogs. We'll just have to do now is take them both to Eggman," Nack says.

"Yeah. Too bad there can't be more explosives," Bean says.

Nack rolls his eyes. He then looks at Bark and notices him holding the girl and is looking down at her. What really catches his attention is to see a little blush on his cheeks. Bean sees this too.

"Hey Bark, your cheeks are a little red. You feeling alright?" Bean asks.

Bark nods his head as he shows a small smile on his face. Then he pets the sleeping Eve on her head. Seeing this, Nack is beginning to see what's going on.

"Oh, I see what's going on here," Nack says.

"Bark has eaten too much chili dogs?" Bean suggests.

"No. I think Bark has a bit of a crush on the little lady," Nack says.

Bean sighs happily, "Aww, Bark like her. Isn't love sweet."

"Yeah. Enough to leave cavities in my mouth," Nack says.

"Hey, do you think Dr. Eggman will let us keep her. She can be our mascot," Bean says.

"We'll see about that. For now, we still got a job to do and we need to get it down. Make sure you both hold them tight, we don't want neither of them escaping before reaching to Eggman." Nack says.

Later on, Sally and Tails are able to reach Eggman's secret, well not so secret base before the Hooligans can get here. The two hide behind one of the rocks close by.

"So what are we gonna do?" Tails asks.

"We need to wait until the others arrive and wait to see if the Hooligans will come here," Sally says.

"And here they come now," Tails points out.

Sally turns to see the Hooligans riding on the bike to where Eggman is. At the same time in the opposite direction, Bunnie, Antoine, and Manic arrive with Jazz taking the lead.

"We got here as fast as we could Sally girl," Bunnie says.

"Thanks. We need the help we can if we're going to save them," Sally says.

"So what is the plan to get inside?" Antoine asks.

"I say we charge inside and do a full scale attack," Manic says.

"Usually Sonic goes for the direct route, but we need to do this fast and quickly," Sally says.

"I saw we take the direct route before Eggman does something to them," Tails says.

"Alright, but we need to this fast. Bunnie, you and Tails will go in first," Sally says.

In Dr. Eggman's lair, Dr. Eggman is impressed that the Hooligans have captured both Sonic and Eve.

"Glad to see that you captured both of those hedgehogs. I'm willing to bet those two have given you trouble," Eggman says.

"You have no idea, but we manage to captured those two hedgehogs and brought them here without any trouble," Nack says.

"Really y'all, you are all in trouble now," Bunnie speakers.

Just then, Bunnie swoops in and kicks Bean and Bark. then grabs Sonic and Eve and fly away.

Eggman shouts, "Stop her!"

Nack brings out his rifle and fires at Bunnie. Bunnie flies around as she avoids trying to get hit. Tails then comes in and kicks Nack on the head. After that, Sally, Antoine, and Manic come in and fight off the Hooligans. Eggman groans in anger and brings out a laser and fires at the flying rabbit.

Sally comes out of nowhere and kicks the laser out of Eggman's hand. Manic then brings out a gun of his own, and fires a net at Eggman catching him. Then does the same to the Hooligans making Nack drop his rifle.

Bunnie picks up the net with the capture villains, and says, "Let's go for a spill.

Bunnie spins them in the are around in around like a lasso. Then throws them into the other room.

"Well, looks like our work is done, and we saved Sonic and Eve," Bunnie says.

Sometime later, Sonic and Eve are starting to regain consciousness. Sonic sits up and stretches his arms with a yawn. He turns his head to see Sally with a calm smile on her face.

Sally asks, "Hey Sonic, you okay?"

"I think so. What was that Nack shot me with?" Sonic answers.

"I think it was a tranquilizing bullet. It made you really numb," Sally says.

"What about Eve? Is she okay?" Sonic asks in concern.

"She's okay. She lost consciousness when she saw you get shot and the Hooligans managed to capture both of you," Sally says.

"What?" Sonic asks in shock.

Sonic turns to see Eve is alright and is awaken as well. Although, she does look pale.

"Are you okay Eve?" Sonic asks.

"I'm okay. Sonic, what happened today? I can't seem to remember what happened," Eve asks.

"It's okay. We were captured, but everything is alright thanks to our friends," Sonic says.

"Okay," Eve says.

Then she lays down in bed, "I don't know why I'm still feeling sleepy."

"You get some sleep. I'm sure you'll feel fine in the morning," Sally says.

Eve nods her head and in seconds Eve has fallen back to sleep.

Sally whispers to Sonic, "Sonic, I don't know why, but I think Eve fell unciousness because you were hit. I also heard her muttering something, 'Maria' I believe."

"She said that?" Sonic asks.

"She did. I know this is sound strange, but I think when you were hit, Eve suddenly gone into a shock and lost consciousness. I think this is something from her memory. Your being shot must have triggered something in her, and made her forget what happened today," Sally says.

"It's possible. And that's not the only thing. I remember you telling me that Eve had a nightmare about a human girl being shot, maybe that has something to do with it. Not only that, she told me just the other day that she remembers her brother name. She told me that his name is Shadow," Sonic says.

"You're right. It worries me that Eve is starting to remember, but whatever happened that caused to be seperated must have been awful. Remember Dr. Quack saying that she had retrograde amnesia because of a severe mental shock. That could be it," Sally says.

"It's possible, but we won't know for sure unless Eve remembers herself,"Sonic says.

"Yeah. I'm just worried. Is it worth it for Eve for her to remember things that might be difficult for her?" Sally says.

Sonic says, "It will give us a lead to what happened to her."

"You're right. I hope we can solve this," Sally says.

"Me too," Sonic says.

Sonic and Sally look at Eve in concern, and wonder what happened to her that has made Eve unable to remember her past. They do have an idea, but without a clear answer, it's won't be possible to figure it out. All they know that something must have happened that must have been so terrible to cause Eve to lost her memory. They begin to wonder, 'What could have upset Eve that much?'


	13. Chapter 13

Episode 13: The Wrath of Metal Sonic Part 1

In Robotnik's secret Base, Scratch and Grounder are standing in front of a door with a keep out sign on it. They also hear the sound of banging, clanging, and all kinds of sounds. Dr. Eggman is working on a new project to defeat Sonic and Eve the Hedgehogs, along with the Freedom Fighters.

Scratch knows on the door, "Dr. Eggman, are you going to tell us what your working on?"

"Yeah. You haven't come out of that room for weeks. Coconuts is bringing you something to eat," Grounder says.

Right on cue, Coconuts comes over with a tray full of food and a glass.

Coconuts asks, "Has he come out yet?"

"No!" The two robots reply.

"He's been in that room for a while now. He should eat something," Coconuts says.

Grounder asks, "I wonder what Dr. Eggman is working in there that made him so isolated."

"Must be something important if he's not going to let us in," Scratch answers.

"More important than having something to eat?" Coconuts says.

Just then, the door opens, and Eggman steps out of the room.

He announces, "Finally, I have made the ultimate robot to defeat Sonic and the Freedom Fighters once and for all."

"Ultimate Robot?" The three asks.

"What kind of robot?" Scratch asks.

"It it really ultimate?" Grounder adds.

Coconuts presents his plate, "What were you working on that you can't eat?"

Eggman grabs a toast, and says, "After weeks of working in my secret lab, I Dr. Ivo Eggman Robotnik have created the most powerful robot to get rid of those hedgehogs and the Freedom Fighters."

"Is it really that powerful?" Grounder asks.

"Yes, but it still need one last thing, and we're going to need Sonic the Hedgehog for this part of the project, and I know how to lure them," Eggman says.

Ata beach known as Coral Beach, full of hot sand, cold ocean waves, sea shells, and small sea creatures, and some Mobian having fun at the beach. There are also booths that has food and souvenirs. Sonic, Eve, Manic, Sonia, Amy, Tails, and Mina are having a relaxing vacation from battling Eggman and his machines. Sonic, Manic, and Tails are surfing in the water while Eve, Sonia, and Mina are wearing their swimsuits and are laying down on towels on the sun. Amy is building a sandcastle and putting seashells on for decorations

Eve sighs, "This is relaxing isn't it."

"Yeah. It sure was a great idea to go to Coral Beach, Sonia," Mina says.

"I know. It's a great to get away from our Freedom Fighters duty, and get away from Dr. Eggman," Sonia says.

Amy continues to put shells on the castle, "What do you think of my sand castle?"

"Your castle looks so cute," Mina says.

"It looks great," Eve says.

Sonia asks, "I wonder how the boys are doing?"

Out on the waves, Sonic, Manic, and Tails are surfing and are having a great time. Sonic rides on the side of the wave follow by Manic, and Tails.

"Hey Sonic, this is great! Glad you decided to go surfing even though you can't swim," Tails says.

"I love suring, but I can't seem to swim well," Sonic says.

"Come on dudes, let's shred these waves!" Manic adds.

Suddenly, something zooms past them at top speed knocking the boys off of their surfboards. The next moment, the boys end up on the shore and their surfboards ride on the waves next to them.

Amy runs over, and asks, "Sonic, are you okay?"

Sonic squirts a little water from his mouth, and answers, "I can't stand swimming in the water."

Eve and the others run over to see the boys knocked from their boards and land at the beach.

"What happened?" Sonia asks.

"I don't know. I think something swoosh right past us," Manic adds.

Just then, a small creature of some kind land in front of them. It has blackish blue skin, yellow eyes with green in the middle, curved up pointed hair like style, andgray V line of its head. It's wearing a gray belt with a yellow M on it, white gloves, black boots, a dark green bag, and a gray jetpack.

"What is that weird thing?" Manic asks.

"It looks like a small black creature with a jetpack," Mina replies.

The robot says, "I'm Bokkun, and I'm looking for Sonic and Eve the hedgehogs."

Sonic and Eve step forwards with confused looks.

Sonic says, "That's us."

"I have a message for you from Dr. Eggman," Bokkun says.

Then pulls out a television from his bag, and places the screen in front of the two hedgehogs. Everyone look at each other with confused looks. Mina even shrugs her shoulders. Just then, the tv turns on and Dr. Eggman appears on the screen.

"Hello my mortal enemies, I hope you had your relaxing vacation because you're going to need it. I like you two to race against some of my robots in a racing competition. The winner of the race will get this," Eggman says.

Eggman then holds up his hand to reveal a green diamond that cause Sonic and the others to gasp in shock.

"If you all suspect it, then this is a genuine Chaos Emerald. I have a robots race across my lair. If you have Chaos Emeralds then make sure you bring them with you. The winner will take them all. Make sure you arrive as soon as possible or I'll destroy Knothole," Eggman says.

Then the television turns off leaving the heroes in shock.

"Are we seriously going to bring the emeralds with us?" Sonia asks.

"If we don't, Knothole is history," Manic adds.

Eve notices something on the tv, "What's that timer on the screen for?"

The others look to see the clock counting backwards from ten.

"Just wait, it's going to be a bang," Bokkun says.

The clock continues to count backwards until it reaches to zero. Then the tv explodes creating a lot of smoke, and make everyone scream. Bokkun laughs as he flies away. Once the dust is clear, Sonic cough outs some smoke.

"Alright, let's go kick Eggman's butt," Eve says.

"My hair is ruined," Sonia says.

"We better get back to Knothole and talk about this," Tails says.

After packing their things and hurry back to Knothole, Sonic and the others explain to them what has happened on the beach.

"So Eggman wants you two to race and if either of you win get the Chaos Emerald and if you don't he'll destroy Knothole," Sally says.

"Yeah, and he send this little new robot, Bokkun to tell us and his tv exploded at our faces," Amy replies.

"What are we gonna do Sonic?" Tails asks.

"We have to head to Eggman's base and compete in his race. It may be a trap, but we can't risk Eggman destroying Knothole," Eve says.

"You're right. This could be one of Eggman's tricks, but we can't risk he isn't planning to destroy Knothole if we compete in this race," Sonic says.

Sally thinks about it for a minute, and an idea comes to her, "Alright, sonic, Eve, you both will meet Eggman and compete in that race. Bunie, Tails, Antoine, Mina, you guys head to Eggman's base, and see if you can find out what he's up to."

Just then, Nicole appears from the screen to her physical form, and says, "I'll come too. I can help find any data in Eggman's computer."

"That will be a good idea. You can help figure out what Eggman is really up to," Sally says.

"What about me?" Amy asks.

"Sorry Amy, but this might be too dangerous for you to go to his base. You'll get hurt," Sally says.

"You better let us take care of it," Sonic says.

"Yeah. Who knows what Dr. Eggman is up to, and I'll bet he going to use the Chaos Emerald to do it," Eve says.

"Then let's get doing," Sonic says.

Sonic and the others begin to head out of Knothole. Eve hurries to the secret safe and take all the Chaos Emerald they all have found so far. They need to figure out what Eggman is up to and win the race before he can do anything with the Chaos Emerald he has. After getting everything they need, The Freedom Fighters gather together, and speed off to Eggman's secret base to stop whatever plan he has planning.

At Eggman's secret base, Eggman is waiting outside of the base right by a starting line that has a checkered banner hanging above from two poles. Scratch, Grounder, Coconuts, and a few robots are under it, and are waiting for the two hedgehogs to arrive. Just then, Sonic and Eve arrive at the starting line.

"Alright Eggman we're here," Sonic says.

"And I brought the Chaos Emeralds in my bag," Eve says, holding her purse.

"Excellent. Now, if you will place the Chaos Emeralds in this case and we'll get started," Eggman says, holding a gray briefcase.

Eve sighs and comes forward to Eggman. Eggman opens the briefcase revealing the green Chaos Emerald. Eve then places the other three emeralds in the case. Then Eggman passes the briefcase to Bokkun and the little robot flies into the base.

"Now if you two will to get into the starting line with the other robots, "Eggman says.

Eve gets back to the starting line with Sonic and the other robots.

Eve whispers to Sonic, "It seems that his race is legit, but do you think he'll go by his word?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if he's just doing this just to get the Chaos Emeralds," Sonic says.

"He must have realized that we have three of them and used this race to get them, or he might have a sinister plot waiting for us. We can hope that the others can figure this out from their end," Eve whispers.

"Alright, everyone get ready to race. All you gotta do is to follow the red flags that is located in a straight line in my lair. The first one to reach the end and presses the red button wins," Eggman announces.

Sonic and Eve get into possession with the SSHSS Squad and the two other cheetah robots.

Eggman then shouts, "Go!"

Then Sonic and Eve begin to run along with the robots. The two cheetah robots are running along with the hedgehogs. The SSHSS Squadd are running as fast as they can, but not fast.

Meanwhile, Bunnie, Tails, Antoine, Mina, and Nicole are able to sneak inside of the base through the air vent. Mina is also holding her bag where Nicole's small computer is incase Nicole need to hide and help download the information.

"I never been in Eggman's base before. You all had to do this all the time?" Mina asks.

"Pretty much," Tails says.

"Oui, that is what we needed to do to destroy the factories and find important information for the Freedom Fighters. Sonic and Eve's father helped by being a spy for Freedom Fighters once we were able to free him from Eggman's control," Antoine says.

"Yes. I help download information from Eggman's system multiple times, and make sure to get everything we need," Nicole says.

"That is some adventure you had. If only I would have come sooner, but at the time, before I made it to the village, I was found a another," Mina says.

"Who would that be?" Nicole asks.

Before Mina can answer, Tails says, "There it is. Eggman's control central."

Everyone look at the opening of the vent to see a large control panel with a giant screen in front of it. They also see the little robot, Bokkun putting the briefcase on the control panel.

Mina whispers, "That's the little robot we saw earlier. The one who made the tv explode on us."

"Which means, that robot is one of Eggman's," Bunnie says.

"And I'll bet that's where the Chaos Emeralds are. He must have had them placed in that case," Tails whispers.

"Let's hope, Sonic and Eve are doing well with the race," Mina worriedly replies.

In one part of Eggman's base, full of machinery and robots, Sonic and Eve are following the red flags that is on the the catwalk over the factory. To make the race difficult, laser are shooting at the catwalk.

Eve says, "We better be careful, lasers are beginning to fire."

"Then let's keep on our toes," Sonic says.

Eve smiles and nod their heads. Then the two run across the catwalk. Sonic is the first to go in while Eve follows after him. The cheetah robots run after them and are getting away from the lasers in short amount of time. Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts however, are trying not to get fried. They keep yelping and screaming.

Grounder panics, "Remind me why we agree to do this?"

"Because, Dr. Eggman want us to be sure Sonic and Eve cross the finish line so the trap can be activated," Coconuts says.

"Yeah. those two hedgehogs have no idea what is going on. Apparently we have no idea Eggman is using lasers on the track," Scratch says.

The three robots continue to hop and scream as they are trying their hardest not to be hit by the lasers. Soon enough, they are able to get out with a few burns on their robot bodies and continue to join the race. Sonic and Eve are still racing and the Cheetah robots are not far behind. Soon the cheetah robots are catching up to the two hedgehogs.

In the control panel, Bunnie opens the air vent and jumps down, Mina and the others follow after her. Mina then brings out Nicole's small computer from her bag.

Mina says, "Alright Nicole, you're on."

"Affirmative," Nicole says.

Mina plugs in Nicole's computer to the computer system, and Nicole downloads herself into the computer. Soon, she begins to download the data.

"I sure hope Nicole is able to find out something about Eggman's plan," Bunnie says.

"Oui. Eggman must be up to something if he wants them to be in this race," Antoine says.

In the race track, Sonic and Eve continue to race on the track following the red flags. It's taking them a while. The two races past a few steel doors. Soon, the doors open up to reveal Swat-bots, and they begin to chase after Sonic and Eve.

Eve turns her head, "Uh oh! We got company!"

Sonic turns his head to see the robots chasing them.

"Let's break for it," Sonic says.

Sonic and Eve super speed away as the Swat-bots chase after them and begin to shot them with lasers. The two hedgehogs begin to dodge and jump away from the lasers as they continue to run in the race.

"I'm guessing Eggman wants to make this a challenge for us," Sonic says.

"Other than that, he might also be cheating to be sure his cheetah robots win the race. Still, I think there is more to Eggman's plan than it seems," Eve says.

"We better pull it to the metal," Sonic says.

Sonic and Eve continue to super speed away from the machines. Looking at the race from catwalk, Dr. Eggman is watching the two hedgehogs with a sinister smiles.

"Those meddling hedgehogs have no idea what my real objective of this race. As soon as they reach the finish line and presses the button, my latest creation will be complete and will put an end to those hedgehogs and Freedom Fighters once and for all," Eggman says. Then maniacally laughs.

In the control panel of Eggman's lair, Nicole is still downloading the data as much as she can. Everyone are waiting patiently for Nicole to finish and hope Sonic and Eve are okay.

Antoine asks, "Do you think she's finish?"

"I'm sure she's getting the information as fast as she can. I just hope Sonic and Eve will win and get out of this place as soon as they can," Bunnie says.

Just then, Nicole says, "Download completed."

Mina takes the computer out of the large computer system, and presses a button so Nicole can appear in her physical form.

"Did you find anything Nicole?" Tails asks.

"Yes. I found a lot of information. Apparently, Dr. Eggman is working on a secret project a very powerful machine. Whatever it is, apparently he needs Sonic's data for it. What's more, he also somehow gain another Chaos Emerald. A purple one to be exact and put it in the robot," Nicole says.

"He has another Chaos Emerald, but Eve said he had one," Mina says.

"He must have another one and only showed Sonic and Eve one. He must have made sure it was hidden so sonic and Eve won't know," Tails says.

Nicole says, "We need to find Sonic and Eve fast, Eggman needs Sonic data and."

"What is it Nicole?" Antoine asks.

"Well, it is very possible, but this whole race could be a trap," Nicole says.

"Yeah. And I think Sonic and Eve are in trouble," A familiar voice says.

The others turn their heads to see a familiar face who is now wearing a brown western hat with a gold star and a blue strap on it.

Tails says, "Knuckles!"

"Yeah. I sensed the Chaos Emeralds to be in one location, so I decided to check it out," Knuckles says.

"What about the Master Emerald?" Bunnie asks.

"My dad is watching over it. He sensed five Chaos Emeralds are together in one location, so he said I should check it out," Knuckles says.

"Good idea. We need to find Sonic and Eve. Who know what Eggman is planning on doing with Sonic's data," Nicole says.

Knuckles notices the Nicole which is new to her, "Who are you?"

"My name is Nicole. I used to be Sally's small computer, but thanks to Tails, Rotor and Uncle Chuck, I have obtain a physical form," Nicole says.

"Let's not delay the real situation. We need to find Sonic and Eve," Mina says.

"Right," Knuckles says.

Mina grabs the briefcase with the Chaos Emeralds and they all hurry out of the computer room to find Sonic and Eve. they suspect that both hedgehogs will be heading to where the finish line is.

At the race, Sonic and Eve are still racing against the two Cheetah robots. Now they are racing down a large hallway and are making left and right turns following the red flags that are hanging on the wall.

Eve looks ahead, and says, "Look Sonic, there's the finish line."

Sonic looks ahead to see a checkered banner hanging by two poles. There is also a red tape that is attached to both poles and is in the air.

"Come on sis, time to give out the home stretch," Sonic says.

Sonic and Eve take their Power Rings from their backpack and lift them in the air. Soon, the two are going super sonic speed and are heading towards the finish line passing the two Cheetah robots. Unknown to the hedgehogs, the two robots end up going through a door and are not heading toward the finish line. Soon enough, Sonic and Eve cross the finish line and have won the race against Eggman's robots.

When Sonic and Eve cross the finish line, they both press the button on the machine. Suddenly, a green glass appears and seal Sonic inside.

"What?" Eve asks in shock.

Sonic looks around as he touches the green container, "Hey what's going on?"

"Sonic!" Eve calls out.

She kicks and hangs on the container, but nothing works. Sonic is trapped inside.

Suddenly, Sonic becomes paralyzed and stand completely still as he is being electrocuted and scanned. Once the strange event is done, the cube disappears and the wall begins to fall apart. Eve quickly grabs Sonic and hurries away from the scene as the wall and part of the floor falls apart. The two are now safe on the ground as Knuckles and the other Freedom Fighters hurry over.

Tails asks, "Sonic, are you alright?"

Suddenly, a bright light appears with a giant sphere in the middle of the floor that isn't broken. Electricity and strange energy begin to form around it. Sonic, Eve, and the others are shocked to see what is happening in that strange sphere. Suddenly, it shows some strange silhouette of some kind. Just then, the mysterious figure begins to move.

Knuckles says, "Something's moving in there."

In the sphere, a mechanical sharp clawed arm begins to move. Then it's eyes begin to blow bright red. And it's blue mechanical knees begin to move as well. Just then, the sphere explodes clouding everyone with smoke. When the smoke clears, Sonic is the first to open and unshielded his eyes, but is staring face to face with something shocking.

In front of Sonic is a robot that looks exactly like him. It's body is blue metal, except for the arms, legs, fingers and muzzle are silver. The palm of the hands are black with yellow plates on the back hands. Feet that is red with white stripes like his shoes, it has a yellow circular depression on the chest with a black center, and behind. Lastly, it's has a optic sensors with black sclera and red irises. It also has the same quills as Sonic.

Everyone are shocked to see what they're seeing.

Tails shockley says, "It's a robot that looks exactly like Sonic!"

"Yes, but it's still a machine," Eve says.

"It came out of that sphere," Knuckles adds.

"But why was it in there?" Mina asks.

Sonic is still stunned to see a robot version of himself. It's like he is staring at a mechanical mirror.


	14. Chapter 14

Episode 14: The Wrath of Metal Sonic Part 2

Sonic is completely stunned to see a robot version of himself is standing face to face. Eve and the others are just as shocked to see Sonic facing with a robot. Suddenly, they hear maniacal laughter echoing around the room. Just then, Eggman is sitting in his egg hovercraft with Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts.

Eggman laughs, "Well Sonic congratulations on winning the race, but I should congratulate you on finishing the final step to bring my greatest creation to life."

"I see. So this is the reason you have that race and you wanted to use Sonic's data. You need them to create that robot," Nicole says.

Eve angrily says, "I knew this race was a trick from the beginning I never expected that you will be create a fake Sonic."

"I wouldn't say fake, but yes, this is the real reason I needed you two here. I need Sonic's data to complete my creation, and also the three Chaos Emeralds you have. Now I have five," Eggman says.

"Five?" Eve and Sonic asks, confused.

Eggman announces, "Allow me to introduce you to my latest creation the Hyper Metal Sonic."

"You think making a robot is going to stop us," Knuckles says.

"What you didn't know is that the machine wasn't electrocuting Sonic, but collecting all of his data. Now it is complete and operational," Eggman says.

"Yeah right, what are you planning to do with that robot?" Mina sternly says.

"I plan to use Metal Sonic to destroy the real Sonic and the Freedom Fighters so I will be able to conquer Mobius," Eggman answers

."What you say?!" Sonic angrily says.

Sonic charges up his feet and super speed to Eggman to take him down. Just then, Metal Sonic's eyes glow and appears in front of Sonic causing him to go to a halt. Everyone gasp in shock to see Metal Sonic appears faster than Sonic.

"That's impossible," Antoine panics.

"That Metal Sonic is just as fast as Sonic," Tails says.

Eve says, "Who cares! It may act like sonic and look like Sonic, but it's not the real Sonic."

"You're not going to get away with this," Nicole says.

"Well, the only way you Freedom Fighters are going to defeat me is that you're going to defeat him first. Go get him, Metal Sonic" Eggman says.

Sonic turns his head to the others, "Everybody get back. Nobody help me. I have to destroy this imposter."

"What? Are you crazy?!" Bunnie exclaims.

Just then, Metal Sonic activates his jet engine and flies in the air. Then dives to Sonic. Sonic and everyone quickly move out of the way and the floor collapses. Sonic jumps up in the air and performs a spin dash, while Metal Sonic flies after him with the jetpack. Everyone land on the ground that isn't destroyed to see the fight going on above.

"Woah! That robot is moving fast!" Eve says.

Everyone look up to see Metal Sonic and Sonic flying across the room. Sitting in the hovercraft, Eggman and the robots are watching the show.

"Wow! Look at Metal Sonic go!" Grounder says.

"Yeah. He's giving Sonic a run for his rings," Coconuts adds.

Metal Sonic activates his booster and flies towards Sonic. Then smacks Sonic on the back, knocking him out. Everyone gasp in shock as Metal Sonic grabs him by the leg.

Tails lifts himself up with his tails, "I think Sonic's in trouble."

Just then, Metal Sonic flies in the sky taking Sonic with him.

"Sonic!" Eve panics.

Then super speed out of the base as fast as she can to stop this. Knuckles flies while Mina uses her speed to catch up with Eve. Knuckles grabs her by her arms.

"Eve! Don't go anything to reckless!" Knuckle says.

"But Sonic!" Eve says.

"There's no way we can take on Metal. We need to come up with a plan," Knuckles says.

"But," Eve worriedly says.

"Knuckles is right, Metal Sonic will do something terrible to you," Antoine says.

Up in the sky, Sonic and Metal Sonic are still having their battle. Metal Sonic tries to attack, but Sonic dodges. Metal Sonic and Sonic keep dodging each other's attack. Sonic then lands on a rocky peak.

He looks around, "Where he go?"

Just then, Metal Sonic appears, and kicks him hard that causes him to fall out of the sky. Metal Sonic uses his glowing eyes to look as Sonic falls out of the sky. In the hovercraft, Eggman and the robots have seen the whole thing. The four begin to cheer happily.

Eggman happily says, "Finally Sonic will no longer be a pain in the rear, and I'll finally get to take over Mobius and turn it into Eggman Land."

Hurrying across the Great Unknown, Eve and her friends need to gather the Freedom Fighters so they can help them in stopping Metal Sonic and Dr. Eggman from.

"Guys, where are we going?" Knuckles asks.

"We need to get to the others and tell them what's going on. Then we're going to get supplies and weapons to help take out Metal Sonic," Eve says.

"We also need to get the Chaos Emeralds into a safe place. We managed to get the ones we found back and the one Eggman has," Tails says.

"I just hope we can get to Knothole before Metal Sonic comes after us," Mina worriedly says.

At Knothole in the middle of the night, Amy is sleeping in her bed. She wishes that Sonic and Eve are here. She really misses them, and wishes to come with them. Unknown to her, a silhouette appears over Amy. The figure appears to have quills, and glowing red eyes. It reaches over to grab Amy. the next moment Amy has disappeared without a trace.

The next day, fallen in the Great Forest, Sonic is still unconscious after the battle with Metal Sonic. A small dewdrop from the tree falls on to Sonic's nose. Soon, Sonic begins to open his eyes and regain consciousness Sonic sits up and look at the surrounding.

"The Great Forest?" Sonic asks himself.

Sonic then begins to think, "I remember leaving Eggman's Base."

Suddenly, sonic remembers Metal Sonic flying at him.

"I know. I gotta stop Metal Sonic," Sonic says, clutching his fist.

Soon enough, Eve and the others reach Knothole to tell Sally and the others what's going on. Suddenly, they all stop to notice something wrong. Sally and the others appear to be searching for something, and appear to be calling out Amy's name.

Sally says, "Amy! Where are you?"

"Amy!" Sonia calls out.

"Amy!" Manic adds.

Eve and the other hurry over to the others.

Bunnie asks, "Sally girl, what's wrong?"

"Bunnie, you're back! Have any of you seen Sonic and Amy?" Sally asks in concern.

"No. None of us have seen her," Mina says.

"What's more, Sonic is in trouble and we got a big problem," Eve says.

"Sonic is the one who has a problem. Sneaking in the night, grabbing Amy in his arms and flew away with her.

"Flew away?" Antoine asks.

Suddenly Eve and her group realize, "Metal Sonic!"

"Metal Sonic?" Sally asks.

"Sally. We need to talk about the situation we are in," Eve says.

Sally begins to grow concern about it.

Meanwhile, Eggman looks over the sky in the hovercraft to see many of the forest is being destroyed.

Eggman laughs, "Metal Sonic is doing a fantastic job, and now for phase two of my plan."

In Rotor's workshop, Tails and Rotor are working on some of the parts Tails has received from Eggman's secret base. They two uses tools and other electric supplies to fix a special tool that is going to help them.

"I see, Dr. Eggman has created a robot version of Sonic in order to destroy him," Sally says.

"Exactly. What's more, Metal Sonic has a Chaos Emerald in his system," Eve says.

"The question is how we're going to stop that robot," Sonia says.

Knuckles says, "Hey Tails, will you and Rotor stop tinkering with that thing like finding Sonic."

"Metal Sonic and Eggman's navigator are built out of the same parts. I think we can use that to our advantage. I just have to make this work" Tails says.

Knuckles look at what Tails is working on, and says, "I get it. Do you think you can actually find them?" But what if Metal Sonic and Sonic aren't at the same place anymore?"

"Don't worry, Sonic and Metal Sonic will actually be in the same place," Eve says.

Knuckles is confused, "I don't get it. How can you be sure of that?"

"Because Metal Sonic was programed with Metal Sonic's data. He knows everything that Sonic knows. His likes, his dislikes, his personality, and all of his thoughts. That is why he knew to come here. I'll bet he has taken Amy because he knows her from Sonic's memories," Eve says.

"But Metal Sonic's a robot. He's not really Sonic," Knuckles says.

"It doesn't matter Metal Sonic's a robot. He's still operating completely all from Sonic's thoughts. He knows everything from what Sonic thought and see," Tails says.

Then Eve says, "And it's the same goes for Sonic. In other words, it's like Sonic has a robotic twin who knows everything Sonic knows. Which is not going to be easy for Sonic to defeat because Metal Sonic is practically a second Sonic."

"Still, how are we going to know where Metal Sonic have taken Amy?" Mina asks.

"That is something we need to fire out. If you were Sonic, where would you take Amy?" Sally questions.

"Hmm. Didn't Sonic say that when we're gone with this mission, he is going to take her to the Glaciers to take her Freedom Fighter test," Eve thinsk.

"You're right. He did say that. We need to get there as soon as possible" Sally relalizes.

"Yeah, but we need to be careful. I remember going there with my father when Angel Island was over it. He told me that benight it, are rivers of magma that is spread over the planet like blood vessels," Knuckles says.

"If that the magma is released, it will melt all the ice and will destroy the entire world by shattering it into pieces," Sally says.

"Then that's where we need to go to," Sonic's speaks.

Everyone turn to see Sonic is alright, but has bruises.

"Sonic, you're okay," Mina happily says.

"We need to get going to the glaciers before Metal Sonic does something crazy," Eve says.

At the glaciers, Metal Sonic is flying over the ice area with glaciers and snow. Metal Sonic is holding on to Amy with his arm. Amy is very scared and is feels like crying.

Amy turns to the robot, "Please let me go."

Then she screams, "Sonic! Help me!"

Metal Sonic flies down to the icy plain and places Amy on the ground. Amy turns around to see Metal Sonic looking far ahead. Looking through the red robotic eyes, he can see the real Sonic running towards the area. Metal Sonic clutches it's claw in anger, possibly.

Sonic is able to arrive at the northern area to find Amy. Since he decides to go on ahead, he is going to face Metal Sonic himself.

Sonic looks around, and calls out, "Amy! Amy! Where are you?!"

Just then, Sonic feels rumbling from his feet. Then metal Sonic appears over the snow and under Sonic's feet. Sonic jumps off and the two are standing a few years away from each other.

Sonic rubs under his nose, "So now we can get on to the real fight. The last Sonic standing is the winner.

Metal Sonic does the same under his metal nose, making beeping sounds

"What? This world isn't big enough for both Sonics and one of us has to go?" Sonic asks, having his arms crossed.

Metal Sonic crosses his arms as well, and nods his head.

"Well I agree," Sonic says.

Sonic super charges his speed and charges towards the robot. Soon, Metal Sonic does the same. They both begin to fight. Sonic lands on icicle, and dodges when Metal Sonic comes close. The two continue to fight causing massive explosive. Soon, both of them charge at each other and are facing face to face against each other's forehead. Each trying to out speed the other.

"You might know everything I'm going to do, but that's not going to help you Since, I know everything your going to do. Strange isn't it," Sonic angrily says.

Sonic and Metal Sonic then jump in the air as Tails flying the gang in the Tornado are heading this way. Metal Sonic head goes through the floor while Sonic lands on top of the plane.

Tails stick his head out, "Sonic, you okay?"

"I'm fine," Sonic says.

In the plane, Everyone look to see Metal Sonic's head is inside.

"Sorry robo hog, but there isn't enough room," Bunnies says.

Then uses her boot to stomp on Metal Sonic's head and make him get out of the plane.

Still on the ice plain, Amy is still very scared and wants to go home. Just then, Eve and mina arrive to see her.

Eve calls out, "Amy!"

Eve!" Amy cries and runs to Eve.

Eve picks her up and hugs her in her arms.

Amy shed tears and says, "I was really scared."

"You don't seem to be hurt. That's good, but we need to get you out of here," Mina says.

Eve and Mina leave with Amy to see Tails landing the plane on the ground.

"Guys, are you okay?" Sally asks.

"Yeah. We found Amy," Eve says.

Just then, Sonic and Metal crashes to the glaciers and speed right out. They soon see lava exploding from the top.

"Look Metal Sonic is still going," Knuckles says.

"Sonic is too, but he starting to get a little tired," Amy worriedly says.

Sonic ends up getting hit by Metal and slams into the ice. As the two fight, the ice crack and lava begins to explode out like volcanos.

"If we don't do something, the lava will flood the world," Sonia worriedly says.

Sally turns to Knuckles, "Knuckles, think you can dig the lava back to the ground.

"I don't know," Knuckles answers.

Amy walks to Knuckles, "Will you do it for me?"

Amy kisses knuckles on the cheek,and says, "please!"

"Alright. Hold my hat," Knuckles says, playing his hat on Amy's head.

He then brings out two metal claws, and digs through the ice. Everyone cheer for him. Soon, Knuckles is able to create a hole and the lava begin to flow back underground. Sonic manages to jump back up, but falls to the ground making everyone gasp in shock. Just then, Metal Sonic appears and kicks Sonic, making him slide along the ice and crashes into an ice block.

The next moment, Metal Sonic has a hard grip on Sonic's neck and begin to choke him.

Eve becomes scared, "No Sonic!"

Eve then grabs Metal's arm, and begs, "Metal Sonic, stop. Please stop!"

Metal Sonic looks at Eve and scans her. For some reason, he begin to feel Sonic's personality. The surprising moment, Metal Sonic lets Sonic go. Suddenly, Metal Sonic begin to release electricity and become paralyzed.

Eve stands back, "What's going on?"

"I don't know, but I need to take care of this before something happens," Sonic says.

He then spin dashes to Metal Sonic and sends him back. Just then, Eggman appears on his hovercraft.

He says, "Face it, nothing is going to stop Metal Sonic. Metal Sonic, destroy Sonic the Hedgehog!"

Metal Sonic suddenly floats in the air and charges at Sonic. Sonic charges back. Sonic and metal Sonic continue with their duel. A duel that determined which is the real Sonic and which one will have to go. Knuckles is able to get out of the hole and reach the others.

"Man, Sonic is still at it," Knuckles says.

"Yes, but it seems Metal Sonic is very strong," Manic says.

"But it also seems Sonic is starting to win this fight," Sonia says.

Sonic mananges to kick Sonic at the face. Then kicks him on the back, sending him to the ground. Metal Sonic lifts Sonic in the air, but Sonic makes Metal Sonic crash into the ice bridge. Metal Sonic begins to fly in the air, but Sonic punches him to the ground. Sonic the lands on the ground having severe injuries.

Sally runs over, "Sonic, are you alright?"

"I think so," Sonic answers.

Everyone look up to see Metal Sonic is a wreck and is still functional and flying in the air. Just then, the ground began to crack and fall from under them. Just then, the floor breaks under Eve's feet and falls in. Metal Sonic is hit with the metal debris and falls into the same crater Eve has. Sonic quickly looks up to see Eve and Metal Sonic have fallen.

"No!" Sonic screams.

Then runs to the crater to save Metal Sonic and Eve.

Tails cries out, "No Sonic don't do it! What are you doing?! Stop! Sonic!"

But Sonic doesn't listen, and is going into the crater after Metal Sonic and Eve. Just then, the ground burst open and lava appears. Soon, the lava begins to slowly flow into the crater. Metal Sonic holds Eve in one arm, and begins to climb back up on the other. Sonic looks to see Metal Sonic trying to reach him.

Sonic reaches his hand out, "Hurry Metal Sonic, grab hold of my hand!"

Sonic tries to reach out to Sonic to save them both. Knuckles grabs hold of Sonic trying to stop him.

"No Sonic, Metal Sonic will drag you in with him," Knuckles says.

Metal Sonic continues to climb up until he's at close range. First, he passes Eve to Sonic. Sonic take's Eve's hand and help pull her up. Eve then wraps her arms around Sonic. Metal then moves his body a little and opens a compartment on the chest. Then he takes out the purple Chaos Emerald and gives it to Sonic. Sonic is stunned to see Metal has give him the emerald. He gasps in shock to see the lava is begin to consume Metal Sonic

Just then Metal Sonic says his final words, "There is only one Sonic."

The lava reaches Metal Sonic as sparks expose from his body.

Eve quietly says, "Metal Sonic, he, he was trying to save me!"

Sadly, Sonic and Eve forced to watch the lava fully consuming Metal Sonic, never to be seen again.

Sonic screams, "METAL!"

After the most epic and hardest battle they've done, Sonic, Eve, and the others look at the snowy summit with the volcano that is beginning to become deactive. Sadly, Sonic is still feel a sense of remorse that he isn't able to save Metal Sonic from being melted in the lava. And yet, Metal Sonic is able to save Eve and let Sonic get her and the Chaos Emerald away from the lava. Sadly, it cost the robot his life.

Mina places her hand on Sonic's shoulder, "Don't be sad Sonic. Maybe that robot isn't like you, but it ends up having your personality at the end. Saving Eve and giving you the Chaos Emerald proved that."

"She's right, you should be happy. Because of you, the planet is saved and we got another Chaos Emerald," Tails says.

"Maybe. I just wish I could have done something," Sonic says.

Just then, a familiar laughter appears, and everyone turn around to see Eggman.

"Oh no!" Everyone shockley says.

Eggman holds a disk, and says, "You're all fools. I still have all of Sonic's data here. Next time, I'll build an even stronger Metal that won't be handicapped by Sonic's personality. And then I will take over the entire planet."

Before Eggman can say anything, Amy swipes the disk from him and places the disk on the ground. With her hammer, she smashes her hammer to the ground, then lifts it back up to see the broken disk.

"Noooooo!" Eggman scream in agony.

But everyone start laughing.

Sonic rubs Amy on the head, "Way to go, slugger!"

"Thanks," Amy happily says.

"Finally, it's all over," Eve says.

"See you later Egg brains," Sonic says.

Soon enough, everyone begin to head back home. Bunnie carrying Antoine. Sonic carrying Amy. Eve holds Nicole's computer and with Mina use their super speed. Finally, Tails flies along with them.

After getting back to Knothole, Sonic sit standing outside as he looks at the stars and sky. He can't stop thinking about Metal Sonic. Metal Sonic almost destroy him, but ends up stopping when Eve begs him to. Then Metal Sonic is able to get Eve and the Chaos Emerald to safety before he disappeared in the molten lava.

Eve walks over to Sonic with a plate of chili dogs, "Herte, I thought you might be hungry."

"Thanks sis," Sonic says.

Sonic sits on the ground and Eve sits down with him. Then they both begin to each the chili dogs together.

Eve asks, "Still thinking about Metal Sonic huh?"

"Yeah. I wonder if Dr. Eggman ended up making a perfect copy of me or something. He could have let you well, you know. Insted, he was able to save you and gave me the Chaos Emerald," Sonic says.

"Yeah. I thought it was surprising as well," Eve says.

Then says, "One thing I do know is that Sonic does have your personality. Maybe he also his your memories, and maybe about your love for me as a sister."

"That would explain why he decided to risk his life for you. I just wished I could have saved him too," Sonic says.

"I know, but Metal Sonic decided to make the choice as he did. You probably might do the same. Risk your life to protect someone else. It is sad that Metal Sonic is gone, but we saved the planet from destruction, gain two more Chaos Emeralds, and stop Eggman one more time," Eve says.

Sonic shows a smile smile, "You're right. I guess in a way, Metal Sonic was starting to become me, and like me, he was willing to give his life for you and others."

"Do you think we'll see him again?" Eve asks.

"Maybe. Maybe we will," Sonic answers.

At the northern area, in the crater. The remaining of Metal Sonic hasn't melted away from the lava, and begin to form with in the lava that is turning to stone.


	15. Chapter 15

Episode 15: Sonic's Song

In the hedgehog home, Sonia, Manic, and the rest of the Hedgehog family are in the living room. Sonic is out going on his usual run. Just then, they hear the radio speaking.

"And now return of our regular program," Announcer says.

At the station, there is a blue dog creature with shaggy brown hair. He's wearing a green shirt with yellow sleeve,s dark green sunglasses and an orange headband with green polka dots.

The dog howls over the microphone, "Awoo-woo! Mad Dog Max here on Rebel Radio, R.E.B.L. Here's Catty Carlisle, to introduce her brand new song.

Right by him is a dark gray cat. She is wearing a white ten gallon hat, a pink dress and white and red cowboy boots. She is holding a guitar.

"Why thank you, Mad Dog. This little ol' tune is the lyric winner of my songwriting contest. The winner of the contest is Eve Hedgehog who dedicated this song to Sonic the Hedgehog, Mobius' number one hero!" Catty says.

Just then, the cat western drummer starts playing, and another one plays the electric guitar. Catty begins to play her guitar.

Cally shouts, "Hee-haw! Play it, boys!"

Then sings the lyrics winner of the contrast.

Catty Carlisle:

Sonic the Hedgehog

You can't catch what you can't see

Sonic the Hedgehog

He's gonna make Mobius free

He's a teenage...

Meanwhile, Scratch and Grounder are in the Great Unknown setting another trap for Sonic. They have a giant sized leg hold trap in the middle of the road while Scratch pulls the rope tied to the top of the tree.

"Wait till' that Hedgehog gets a load of our Metal Jaw Sonic slammer! Bwahaha!" Scratch says.

Both robots head to the trap

Scratch points out, "First, he gets munched in the metal jaws!"

"Then we got him, right?" Grounder asks.

"Nope, he's yanked by the rope, slammed by the tree," Scratch answers as he hits Grounder on the head, and lifts him by his antennas.

"And hung by his spiny little blue heinie!" Scratch adds. Then drops Grounder on the ground.

"Bwahaha! Now all we gotta do is wait," Scratch adds, walking away.

Grounder 's my favorite part.

The two robots sit under the tree and apply oil on their robot body parts. Then Grounder brings out his green radio

"Come on, BB Brain, tune something in!" Scratch shouts.

Then the two fight over the radio until it turns on to the Sonic's Song Catty is singing and Eve has written.

"There. I like this song," Scratch says.

Catty Carlisle:

Sonic the Hedgehog

You can't catch what you can't see

"Yeah, catchy little number, except it's about Sonic," Grounder replies.

"So what? It's great!" Scratch comments.

Soon Scratch and Grounder begins to dance to the music. Even if it is written about Sonic.

Catty Carlisle:

Sonic the Hedgehog

He's gonna make Mobius free

He's a teenage fugitive on the run

Eating chili dogs by the ton

No matter how frantic the chase becomes

Suddenly something speeds through the trap while the robots dance.

Catty Carlisle:

There's always time to have some fun!

Scratch soon begins to notice, and asks, "Did you feel a breeze?"

Then something zooms back and forth another three times. Just then, Sonic stops to hear the music and begins to dance to it.

"Great song!" Sonic says.

Catty Carlisle:

Sonic the Hedgehog

You can't catch what you can't see

"Better believe it, Hedgehog!" Scratch says.

Catty Carlisle:

Sonic the Hedgehog

He's gonna make Mobius Free

"And good lyrics, too. And nice trap," Sonic says, and stops dancing.

Realizing where Sonic is standing, Scratch shouts, "Hey-hey, hey! Nab him!"

"Gotta buzz, cuz!" Sonic says. Then runs off as the robots jumps into the trap.

The robots panics, and jumps off. But notice the trap isn't working.

"Uh-oh!" Grounder panics.

Catty Carlisle:

Badniks coming around

He's faster than the speed of sound!

Scratch becomes confused, "Hey! It didn't work!"

"Lucky for us," Grounder replies.

Catty Carlisle:

Sonic the Hedgehog

You can't catch what you can't see

Sonic the hedgehog

He's gonna make Mobius free

Grounder taps on the trap, but doesn't activates.

"It must be stuck," Scratch says.

Both of the robots step into the trap to see what's wrong.

Catty Carlisle:

Oooh, Oooh-aaah-oooh

"I can't figure out what's wrong," Grounder says.

The notices an On/Off switch attached to the middle of the trap, and asks, "Hey, what's this?"

Catty Carlisle:

Sonic the Hedgehog

Heh-heh-hoo-hoo-whee!

"It's in the 'Off' position!" Scratch says.

"Heh heh! No wonder it didn't work!" Grounder says. Then switches the trap on

Just then, the trap activates and traps the robots inside. Then the rope pulls them with the tree and they are now trapped and hanging from the tree.

"Yeow-how-how!" Scratch screams.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Grounder adds.

Grounder angrily says, "Oh, Grounder! You dingbot!"

Sonic and Tails return to see the Badniks are trapped, and Grounder's phone hanging close to the ground.

Sonic picks up the phone, and says, "Hello? Rebel Radio Request line? Let me hear that way cool 'Sonic's Song' again.

Over the Radio, Max announces, "Here it is again. By request for the 144th time, "Sonic's Song.'"

Outside of Eggman's lair, Scratch and Grounder are heading back inside as Grounder has the radio under the arm and playing the Sonic Song.

Catty Carlisle:

Sonic the Hedgehog

You can't catch what you can't see

Scratch ends up singing along, "You can't catch what you can't see"

Just then, both of the robots bumps into Eggman "Whoa!"

Catty Carlisle:

Sonic the Hedgehog

He's gonna make Mobius free

Angry Eggman demands, "Turn that insipid song off!"

Catty Carlisle:

He's a teenage…

Grounder turns off the radio, and says, "Yes sir, Dr. Robotnik!"

"At your service, your heinousness!" Scratch says.

I detest that Catty Carlisle! She's singing about Sonic! And I detest Eve forever writing that song!" Eggman angrily says.

Eggman walks to a screen with a map of a continent and a hand circling around in circle

"So I invented this Radio Wave Locator, to find Catty and stop her!" Eggman adds.

Just then, the machine flashes a red light

Eggman says, "There! That's where the song is coming from!"

"From this machine?" Grounder asks.

Eggman shouts in anger, "No, imbecile! That flashing light shows where the song is being broadcast."

Eggman presses a printer button, and takes it once it's done, "This is where the Rebel Radio station is."

Grounder grabs the paper, and reads, "Single, 700-pound villain looking for suitable companion."

Whoops! Wrong paper. Give me that!" Eggman says, and swipes the paper away from Grounder.

He then gives Grounder the right paper, and says, "Now kidnap that girl singer, destroy that station, and do whatever it takes to stop that song!"

After that, Scratch and Grounder walks out of the lair, and Grounder has the radio. Once they're out, the Sonic's Song plays again .Grounder puts the radio down, and both robots begin to singing.

Unfortunately that catches Eggman's attention, "Huh?"

Catty Carlisle:

Sonic the Hedgehog

You can't catch what you can't see

Scratch and Grounder continues to dance outside to the music

Catty Carlisle:

Sonic the Hedgehog

He's gonna make Mobius free

Eggman sticks his head out the window to see the robots dancing to the Sonic' song

"Didn't you hear me?! I said stop it!" Eggman angrily screams. Then brings out a laser to blast at the radio

Catty Carlisle:

He's a teenage fugitive on the run

Eating chili dogs...

Eggman's laser destroys the radio making the robots yell in fright.

At the radio station, Max Mad Dog, Catty Carlisle, and Eve Hedgehog are on the radio for an interview.

"So Catty, what inspire you to choose this song?" Max asks.

Catty says, "Well, I followed Sonic and Eve's career from the beginning. He's the bravest, fastest hero on Mobius! I must say Eve's it's inspiring on how much you know your brother well."  
Unknown to the three, Scratch and Grounder approaches to the front of the radio.

"Thanks Catty! I love my brother Sonic and decided to write a song about him," Eve says.

Meanwhile, Sonic and Tails are at a chili dog stand eating chili dogs and listen to Eve on the radio

"Hear that, Tails? Sounds like Eve and I are famous!" Sonic says.

Tails eats his chili dog, and says, "It's about time, Sonic."

Back at the radio station, Scratch kicks the door open.

Max turns around, to see the robots, "Hey, you can't just bust in here!"

"Scratch and Grounder?! What are you two ding bots doing here?" Eve demands.

"By order of Dr. Eggman, this program is cancelled!" Scratch says, holding a protest paper with Eggman's name

Scratch rolls over, and says, "Yeah, your ratings are too good!"

Catty gasps as Eve gets in front of her.

Grounder moves the microphone toward him, and asks, "Can I say hello to my mommy?"

"No, you don't have a mommy!" Scratch says, walking past him.

"Oh." Grounder replies.

Scratch walks to the girls to take Catty, but Eve is not letting them have their way.

"Move out of the way Eve, Catty Carlisle is coming with us!" Scratch demands.

Catty screams, "Someone help me! I'm being kidnapped! HEEELLLP!"

Hearing over the radio, they know that Eve and Catty are in trouble.

"Come on, kid, we gotta help Eve and Catty!" Sonic says, and runs off.

"Let's bust those bots!" Tails says, and flies after Sonic.

Back at the station, Eve is still protecting Catty while Max is trying to reason with the robots.

"Hey, ro-bros, chill out! Can't we rap about this?" Max ask.

Scratch presses his head against, "We don't do rap, we're metalheads! Bwahaha!"

Soon they both laugh.

Suddenly, they hear someone announces, "Scratch and Grounder,"

Everyone turn to see Sonic disguised in a peach color suit and light brown hair, holding a microphone. Tails is holding the camera.

"We're from 'Mobius Tonight!' Millions heard your comedy on the radio just now, and you've become instant celebrities! Sonic announces.

Grounder takes the microphone, and says, "Really? 'Mobius Tonight?'"

Scratch takes the microphone, "What can I say? There's just no stopping great talent!"

As Scratch talks Eve and Catty sneak away.

Grounder takes the microphone, and says, "Hello, lady robots. I'm single and willing to disassemble. So call the studio…"

Unknown to the robots, Sonic, Eve, Tails, and Catty sneak out the radio station

Scratch takes the microphone, Why go for second-best, ladies, when you could have me?"

Just then Max says, "Hey, I've got a call for you bots on line one."

"I'll bet it's a beautiful fem-bot for me!" Scratch says. Then runs to the microphone in the station

Grounder does the same, "I'll bet it's the network."

"Ahem. This is Scratch," Scratch says.

"Grounder speaking," Grounder treplies.

Just then, Eggman's voice appears over the speaker in rage, "YOU TRANSISTORIZED TWITS! YOU LET SONIC EVE AND THAT SINGER GET AWAY!"

The voice is so loud that they are blown away and slams to the shelf of records.

The robots yelp, "Oooh! Ow!"

The two robots manages to stick their head out of the pile.

"Oh!" Scratch grounds.

"Boy, careers are really short in radio," Grounder comments.

Then the shelf falls on them, making them scream, "Yeee!"

After getting out of the station, Sonic, Eve, and Tails arrive to Catty's secret studio. Not many know about it.

"Don't worry, Sonic. I'll be safe here in my secret studio. How can I ever thank you both for helping me?" Catty says.

"Well, could you play your new song for us?" Sonic suggests.

"I'd love to, but I don't have my guitar," Catty says.

Eve says, "Scratch and Grounder broke it when they busted into the station."

"Can't you get a new one?" Tails asks.

Catty sits on her chair, and says, "Well, it was custom-made 10,000 miles away from here at Ray's in Big Beat City."

"No problemo! I know where that is! Look after Catty, guys. I'll be back before the downbeat!" Sonic says. Then runs off to get a new guitar for Catty.

Meanwhile, Scratch and Grounder return to the base. They slowly open the door to see Eggman isn't around.

"We better apologize to Dr. Robotnik!" Grounder says.

Scratch disagrees, "Nah, let's just go to our rooms."

Scratch and Grounder begin to sneak down the hall to their room. Unaware that Eggman is hiding behind a curtain as they try not to be seen.

Eggman grabs Scratch's comb, and Grounder's antenna, "Where do you dumbots think you're going?!"

Grounder yelps, "Ah, busted!"

Eggman comes out of the curtains and pull them back.

"Oh, we thought you were sleeping, o gluteus maximus," Scratch says.

Eggman walks to the window as he angrily says, "How could I sing when everybody in Mobius is singing that blasted 'Sonic's Song'? It must be stopped!"

Eggman thinks as he fiddles with his mustache.

Then he has an idea, "I've got it! I'll put an end to all music on Mobius! No humming, no singing, and no radio!"

Just then, a bird lands on the branch out the window and whistles the Sonic song. Eggman is so angry that he yells and tries to swat the bird.

"Awk!" The bird yelps as it flies away.

"And no whistling! You blasted…" Eggman angrily adds.

Then the bird lays an egg and it falls on Eggman's face.

Eggman matches to the curtain and rubs the egg of him.

"Ahem, pardon me, your vileness, but there's egg on your face!" Scratch says.

"Not anymore, there isn't!" Eggman angrily says, and rubs the last egg on his face.

He pulls the cord to the curtain and lifts up the air to reveal his latest creation. A very tall red robot with a yellow front upper body, black feet, white hands, a black belt with a blue triangle on it. It also has two spikes on each arm, and has a gramophone horn and two small satellites on the side of his head.

Eggman says, "Boys, say hello to the Music Destroyer robot! He can pick up sounds for miles with his super-sensitive ears and sattelite dish. I built him to destroy all music, and capture anything that gets in his way. Now get out there, and do it!"

Soon enough, the Music Destroyer is going around trying to stop any music. SCratch and Grounder are in a dump truck with a music note crossed on the side. Just then, a violin music plays

That gives the Music Destroyer a headache, "M-m-m-m-m-m-music! Music gives me such a migraine! Ow ow ow ow ow! There's music!"

Then runs to the source. The robot goes to a house, and in the house is a penguin playing the violin. The robot grabs him and the violin and pulls the Mobian out o the house. The penguin yelps in fright.

Then M.D says, Shhh! I must destroy your music!"

The M.D takes the violin and throws it in the truck putting the penguin down. The rams into a music store and stolen all the instruments. Then throws it in the truck

"Music is against the law of Eggman! No more music!" The M.D says.

The M.D continue it's search for more music. Hearing the sound, Catty, Eve, and Tails look outside to see a young Kangaroo holding a drum

"Hey, what's going on out there?" Catty asks.

Then the M.D runs past him, "Stop that pounding, you!"

The three are shocked to see this.

"Oh no! That baby's in trouble!" Catty yelps.

Catty and Eve hurries outside.

Catty pushes the little kangaroo out of the way, screaming, "Look out! Look out! Run, little fella!"

But then, the M.D grab both Catty and Eve

Tails flies over, and kicks the robot on the head, "Let her go, Dumbo!"

The M.D tries to catch Tails, but misses

"You missed!" Tails says, and throws a raspberry.

But then the M.D blows Tails that sends him flying and being caught by a windsock.

Catty screams, "Help!"

"Let us go!" Eve shouts.

Catty and Eve are being carried by the M.D while Scratch and Grounder drive the truck.

Tails screams, "Catty! Catty!"

Both girls scream, "Someone help ussssss!"

At Eggman's lair, Eggman is pacing around when he hears a loud thumping sound. The M.D walks in with the two girls in the lair

Catty screams, "LET ME GO!

That makes the M.D let go of the girls so it can cover it ears, "Ow ow ow ow! That hurts my ears!"

Catty and Eve fall to the ground and sit up to be confronted by Eggman.

"Well done, M.D.! Now go out and finish destroying all music!" Eggman says.

"Oh, it will be my pleasure!" the M.D says.

The M.D puts a top hat on and has a cane, and dance away out of the room.

Eve groans, "So this things a music hate and yet it's a dancer. We're out of here."

Eve takes Cartty's hand and begin to walk out of the room, but Eggman grabs them from the wrists and drags them both of him.

"Well well, this is most fortunate. You are just the person I need right now," Eggman says.

"What for?" Catty asks.

Eggman then drops the girls to the ground.

Eggman says, "There's only room for one song on Mobius: mine!"

Robotnik walks over to a pipe organ, and takes a seat on it.

"I've started a wonderful, inspirational song, and I want you to finish it. Listen," Eggman says.

Eggman then begins to play the pipe organ that begins to admit white smoke. Robotnik begins to sing his song.

Eggman:

Eggman

He is so cool

Hedgehog

He is a fool.

Then stops playing.

"Here, now play it!" Eggman says.

Then tosses an accordian to Catty and a microphone to Eve.

"But I don't even play the accordion!" Catty says.

Eggman growls in anger, but Catty begins to play it. However, it's kind of off key.

Catty Carlisle:

Eggman

He's a fool

Hedgehog

He's so coo-oo-ool!

Hearing Catty's Lyrics, Eggman becomes angry, "No no, you've got it reversed! You can learn the proper words and write the rest of my song in a prison cell! Lock her up!"

"I don't think so," Eve says.

She grabs Eve and super speeds out of the base in a blink of an eyes.

Eve e continues to sun, and says, "I'll drop you at Knothole, you'll be safe there."

Back at Catty's studio, Tails is still trapped in the windsock, and cries for help, "Sonic! Help! Sonic!"

Luckily Sonic arrives with Catty's new guitar and pulls on a string to help Tails escape. Then Tails falls on Sonic.

Sonic pats Tails on the back with a hug, and asks, "What happened, little bro?"

"Catty and Eve have been kidnapped by Robotnik's new robot!" Tails says.

"What new robot?" Sonic asks.

"He's destroying all the music in the city!" Tails says.

"Then we gotta speed, Keed!" Sonic says.

The two hurries to rescue Catty and Eve, unaware that the two captives are long gone. Sonic and Tails sneak around the base to see a window.

Sonic says, "It's a long way up."

"That's where I come in, right, Sonic?" Tails asks.

"Right, little bud! You buzz around the other side, and let me know if you spot Catty or Eve!" Sonic says. Then Tails flies away.

But unknown to Sonic, the M.D is sneaking up behind him, but the robot falls on top of Sonic. Sonic sticks his head out of the satellite dish, and runs out. Sonic runs off, but quickly leans against the wall. The M.D ends up going over the edge, but grabs Sonic and both begin to fall. Tails gasps to see Sonic in trouble and flies to the rescue. Tails flies over, and pulls Sonic away from the grip. Then they both land on the ground.

"Ta-da!" Sonic and Tails cheer

But the Robot ends up falling on top of Sonic and Tails

"Oh! Oh, I got you! Dr. Robotnik will be so happy!" The M.D says, as he lifts himself up to hold the two Freedom Fighters.

In the base, Eggman is sitting on the bench in front of the organ.

"If that stubborn little songstress won't write me a song, I'll write my own song!" Eggman says.

Eggman turns to the pipe organ, and playing the instrument. Then sings.

Eggman:

I am the biggest villain in town,

Eggman stops playing, and says, ""Okay, boys, sing backup again!"

"Do we have to?" Scratch asks.

"Sing!" Eggman demands.

A spot light appears to see Scratch and Ground wearing curly wigs and suits. They both begin to sing, and dance. Eggman plays the organ

Scratch and Grounder:

He's a big, big villain!

Eggman:

I am a genius, I have proof!

Then Eggman holds a diploma.

Scratch and Grounder:

Yes, he's telling you the truth!

Eggman stops playing and singing. Then writes the lyrics on paper.

"Oh! That's good!" Eggman says.

Then Continues to write. He stops to see the M.D in front of him

The M.D says, "Master, I captured the hedgehog and fox, and locked them in the courtyard cell!"

Eggman tosses the paper and pencil, and cheers, "Hoo-whee! Excellent, M.D.! I'm making you head of the S.H.S.S.S. Squad! Now go guard that hedgehog!"

Then shakes M.D's hand.

He then points to Scratch, and Ground, "And you two are demoted to permanent backup singers!"

Scratch and Grounder sadly groans to hear that they'll be background singers.

Speeding to Eggman's lair, Eve is carrying a large wagon with cases on top of it is Mina, Sonia and Manic.

"We need to get to Eggman's base before Sonic and Tails get into trouble," Eve says.

Meanwhile, Scratch and Grounder are crying.

"I don't want to be a backup singer!" Scratch cries.

"Yeah! After all, we were stars on radio, you know!" Grounder adds.

Trapped in the cell where Scratch and Grounder, Sonic asks, "What's wrong, guys? You're really looking sad."

"Yeah. Dr. Eggman doesn't need us anymore!" Grounder says.

In the cell, Tails is sitting on the bed looking sad

Sonic says, "You know, I like you guys, and I hate to see this happen to you. I'll help you out!"

"How?" Scratch asks.

"Tails and me will pretend to escape, but you catch us, and Eggman will have to give you back your jobs!" Sonic says.

"Dr. Eggman's too smart for a trick like that!" Scratch says.

"Yeah, and so are we!" Grounder adds.

"He'd believe you if you caught us in a really great trap!" Sonic says.

Scratch asks, "Now where are we gonna get a really great trap?"

Sonic turns to see The M.D walking towards the cell.

Sonic says, "I'll help you build it."

Just then, M.D walks to Scratch and Grounder, and slams Grounder on the head.

"No talking to the prisoners!" M.D says. Then walks away.

Scratch leans to Sonic, "Your idea might work! But how do we get rid of the M.D?"

"Simple: pull out his fuse!" Sonic says.

Sonic points to see the fuse is on M.D's bottom. Scratch pills out the fuse, and Grounder pours what looks like oil. There is also a large pole with a cage on it.

After Grounder is done, he asks, "Okay, I did it just like you said. Now what?"

"First, you phone Eggman, and tell him we've escaped. When he comes running, you guys chase us toward the trap, and we'll slip on the oil, slam into the pole, and then the cage comes down on me and Tails! Got it, guys?" Sonic says.

"Got it!" Scratch says.

"Okey-dokey! Grounder says.

Grounder hears the phone ringing and takes it off the compartment.

Scratch take the phone, and answers it, "Ahem. Hello, Dr. Eggman. The M.D. fell asleep on the job. Sonic and Tails have escaped! Come quick!"

Eggman hurries over to see M.D. He runs over to see is knock out.

"M.D, I can't believe you let them get away!" Eggman says in shock

At the same time, Sonic and Tails are being chased by Scratch and Grounder so Eggman will see them.

"Come on, slow-mos! Robotnik's watching!" Grounder says.

"We'll catch 'em, doctor! Leave it to old, reliable us!" Scratch replies.

Eggman says, "Catch 'em, boys! If you catch 'em, I'll give you... anything!"

"He bought it! Bwahaha!" Scratch says.

"Ha ha! Ha ha ha ha!" Tails says.

Sonic and Tails stop before they can reach the oil. Tails picks up Sonic and flies away. Scratch and Grounder slide on the oil, hit the pole and the cage falls on them

Seeing this Eggman angrily shouts, "Those nincombots!"

Eggman looks down to see the fuse.

He picks it up, and says, "Ah, here's the problem: his main fuse fell out!"

Eggman puts the fuse back in the robot's head. Soon the M.D's head attached itself and activates.

"Wow! I needed that," M.D says.

"Now that you're back on your feet, get out there and catch that hedgehog!" Eggman says.

Sonic and Tails are able to find a room. Sonic opens it to see it dark, and turns on a switch. When the lights is one, they can see it clearly.

Sonic becomes astonished, "Wow! Look at this!"

Sonic and Tails look to see multiple instruments scattered on the floor or on shelves.

"This must be the musical equipment Robotnik took from the Mobius citizens," Sonic says.

Just then, Eve's voice appears, "Guys, I finally found you."

Sonic and Tails turn to see Eve, Sonia, Mina, and Manic.

"Eve, you're okay. Where's Catty?" Sonix says.

"Eve dropped her off at Knothole and brought us to help out an end to the music hater," Manic says.

Then Sonia says, "We brought our instruments, even brought your guitar."

"I have a plan to get rid of that robot," Eve says.

Eve then whispers to everyone about her plan. Soon enough, Sonic begins to play the bongo.

Just then, M.D barges in, and angrily says, "M-m-m-music? I hear music! Hedgehog! I see hedgehog!"

"Time to jam, Sam!" Sonic says.

"Catch that hedgehog! Stop that music!" M.D says

M.D pounces on Sonic, but he quickly moves out of the way. Tails then plays the flute. M.D tries to swat tails, but misses. Sonia plays the piano while Manic plays the maracas. Mina plays the castinates M.D tries to catch them, but misses.

"Ooh, I'm getting angry!" M.D says.

Sonic runs to a loud speaker with his electric guitar and jumps on it.

"Time to rock 'n roll, little buddy!" Sonic says.

Sonic poasses Taisl the cord, and he plugs it in

"Rock on, Sonic!" Tails says with a thumbs up.

He plugs it in and switch the speaker on. Sonic plays the guitar on the speaker, and strings it so loud that the robot collapses.

"Whoa! Head rush! Ow ow ow ow!" M.D screams covering his ears.

Eggman marches in, and shouts, "Who's playing that wretched music?!"

"Take cover, little bro, and plug your ears!" Eve says.

Tails flies away behind a drum and plugs his ears. Sonia jumps up holding her keytar. Manic is playing his drum, and Eve holds her microphone.

Eve says, "Hey Eggman, how would like to hear my new number? Hit it guys!"

Sonic, Sonia, and Manic begin to play their instruments. Mina and Eve are holding their microphones.

Eve:

If you're strong,

you can fly

You can reach the other side

Of the rainbow

It's all right, take a chance

Cause there is no circumstance

That you can't handle

Mina and Sonia:

When you use your mind

Eve, Mina, and Sonia:

Mr. Bad's

Got it good

But this ain't his neighborhood

He's taking over, no, no

Time is now

He can't hide

Find the power deep inside

And make it happen

Eve:

Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom

Mina and Sonia:

(Trouble keeps you running faster)

Eve:

Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom

Mina and Sonia:

(Save the planet from disaster)

Eve:

Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom

Mina and Sonia:

(Spinning through a world in motion)

Eve:

Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom

Eve, Mina, and Sonia:

(Take it all the way!)

Eve:

Make your move

Break it out

That's what life is all about

It's your adventure

Through the dark

To the light

Eggman covers his ears to hear the song, especially it's written about Sonic, while M.D is not able to stand the music.

"Music overload!" M.D groans.

Eggman commands, "M.D., I order you to mute that music maker!"

Eve, Mina, and Sonia:

It's a supersonic flight

Got to keep it goin'

Eve:

Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom

Mina and Sonia:

(Trouble keeps you running faster)

Eve:

Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom

Mina and Sonia:

(Save the planet from disaster)

Eve:

Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom

Mina and Sonia:

(Spinning through a world in motion)

Eve:

Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom

Eve, Mina and Sonia:

(Take it all the way!)

Then Sonic plays his guitar solo, while M.D isn't able to stand the music anymore. He begins to short scircut.

"B-b-b-b-bl, hasta la vista, baby! B-b-b-bl, whoa!" M.D stammers and collapses on the ground.

"Oh no!" Eggman panics as M.D is ready to explode.

Eve:

Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom

Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom

Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom

Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom

Just then, M.D explodes as Sonic's guitar playing continues to echo across the area. Eggman ends up flying in the sky.

Eggman screams, "I... hate... those... hedge... hogs!"

Meanwhile, Scratch and Grounder escape the trap and look up in the sku.

"Whoa! What the heck is that?" Grounder asks.

Scratch points up, "I don't know, but it's coming right for us!"

The two watch as the strange flying object is beginning to fall, to where they're at.

"Oh, no way. It's not even coming close," Grounder denies.

"Yes, it is!" Scratch says.

"No, it's not," Grounder says.

"He-he-he-help! Here it comes!" Scratch panics.

"Well, or maybe it is," Grounder says.

Eggman lands near Scratch and Grounder. The three scream as they slide on the oil, hot the pole and trapped themselves all over again, and covered in oil.

"Oh, no! No-ho-hot again!" Scratch screams.

Eggman stands up, "Get me out of here, you mental midgets! Get me out!"

Scratch and Grounder walks out of the cage and to the rope. Scratch unties it, and pulls the cage up. But because the rope is covered in oil, it slips off of Scratch's grip and falls on Eggman.

The two yelp when the radio falls out of Gronder's compartment and plays the Sonic Song again

Catty Carlisle:

Badniks coming around

He's faster than the speed of sound!

Sonic the Hedgehog

You can't catch what you can't see.

Eggman hears the song, and is unable to stand it anymore, and screams, "Sonic's Song! STOP IIIIIIT!"

Catty Carlisle:

Sonic the Hedgehog

He's gonna make Mobius free

Oooh, Oooh-aaah-oooh

Eggman picks up the cage and chases Scratch and Grounder through out the song.

Catty Carlisle:

Sonic the Hedgehog

Heh-heh-hoo-hoo-whee!

"Come back here!" Eggman screams chasing Scratch and Grounder.

Scratch and Grounder rams through the wall follow by Eggman carrying the cage.

Back at Knothole, Sonic and the gang are able to see Catty and Sonic gives her a brand new guitar.

"Sorry it took so long to bring you the guitar," Sonic says.

"That's okay. At least I learned how to play the accordion," Catty says, playing the accordion, but still sounds off key.

"I guess I need a little more practice," Catty replies. Then tosses the accordion away.

Catty then picks up her new guitar and begins to play as she sings the Sonic 's Song Eve has written. Soon everyone begin to dance to the music, Even Sonic, Eve and the twins.

Catty Carlisle:

Sonic the Hedgehog

You can't catch what you can't see

Sonic the Hedgehog

He's gonna make Mobius free

He's a teenage fugitive on the run

Eating chili dogs by the ton

No matter how frantic the chase becomes

There's always time to have some fun!

Sonic the Hedgehog...

Sonic Boom (Extended Version) by Pastiche from Sonic the Hedgehog CD


	16. Chapter 16

Episode 16: Reuniting Team Mighty Ray

On Angel Island, Eve is walking to a cave with Knuckles to a cave where a friend of his lives. It's kind of a long way because he lives deep in Mushroom Hill. Knuckles and Eve walks across the field of giant mushroom.

Eve looks at the letter she has received in the mail a few days ago. She opens the letter and sim reads it.

Eve reads in thought;

Dear Eve,

It's me, Mighty the Armadillo, it's been a very long time since I saw you. Since you and your brother Sonic saved me from Robotnik's labor camp. I am in need of your assistance. A Bounty Hunter told me that a friend of her specifically needs you to come. I'll explain it when you reach Angel Island. I am friends with an Echidna named Knuckles, Guardian of the Master Emerald. Tell him that you're an old friend, and that I need you. He knows the way to the cave I am living in. I'll explain more when you arrive.

From,

Mighty

Eve says in thought, "It's been six years since I heard from him. I remember that we couldn't save everyone from the labor camp. A special friend friend of his disappeared, and another was taken away by Eggman."

Suddenly, Knuckles says, "Eve, we're here."

Eve looks ahead to see a cave that is under large mushroom hoods.

"Thanks Knuckles. I still can't believe that you're friends of mighty," Eve says.

"Well, I only know him for a few months, but if he said he needs your help. I'm willing to believe him. Remind me to introduce you to my other friends the next time you and the Freedom Fighters come around," Knuckle says.

"Okay. See you later," Eve says.

Knuckles jumps up, and flies back to the shrine to guard the Emeralds. Eve walks to the cave to see a wall that has a door on it.

Eve knocks on it, and says, "Mighty, are you here? It's me, Eve."

The door opens to reveal an Armadillo Mobian. He has a black body with red thick armor, that goes from his forehead to the lower part of his back, a black tail, a yellowish tan, funnel shape ears, muzzle, arms, and belly, and blue eyes. He is wearing white gloves with sock like cuffs, and red and white sneakers.

"Hey Eve, it's great to see you again. Come in come in," Mighty says.

Eve walks in to follow Mighty. They both walk into a room that is full with weights and other weight lifting equipments.

"So Mighty, what is it you need help with?" EVe asks.

"Actually, she needs our help," Mighty says.

Eve turns her head, and gasps in shock to see a purple weasel, with a white stomach, white muzzle, and blue eyes, but she has a long ponytails. She is also wearing a brown western hat, a brown shirt, brown belt with a gray buckle, with matching gloves, and brown and white color boots.

"That weasel. She looks a lot like Nack," Eve says in thought.

"Hello Eve, pleased to meet you. The name is Nicolette the Weasel, but you can call me Nic," The weasel says.

"Um hi. It's nice to meet you. Forgive me for being confused, but you look alot like Nack the Weasel," Eve says.

"Oh, so you met my twin brother, huh," Nic says.

"Twin brother?" Eve asks.

"Yep. We look a lot a like, but different personality," Nic says.

"Okay. So what's going on?" Eve asks.

"Yes. You wanted me to wait until Eve come along," Mighty says.

Nic then shows a metal object, "First, take a look at this."

Eve and Mighty take a look at the object that looks like a smooth white gemstone, and its familiar to them.

Mighty remembers, "Boy, does this ever bring back memories."

"I thought it would, that's why I sought you out," Nic says.

"Yeah. Since six years ago," Eve says.

Mighty asks, "So what do you need us for, if you know what this is?"

"Simple! I need you for your muscle. I also need Eve for her skills. Plus, my partner highly recommended you," Nic says.

"It doesn't tell us why should we go with you," Mighty says.

"Since you both need convincing," Nic says.

Nic then pulls a red color with white marking out of her pocket, "Is this reason enough?"

"What the?!" Mighty shockley says.

"That collar belong to Ray the Flying Squirrel!" Mighty says in shock.

"What?! But he disappeared six years ago, how?!" Eve asks.

"Ug-uh! Not until, I know if you're both in or out!" Mighty says.

Mighty sadly says, "Have I any choice?"

"I'm in. I'm interested to know who this partner is and why they want me," Eve says.

"Smart! You won't regret this or my name isn't Nic the Weasel," Nic says, tipping her hat.

Eve smiles, "You know, I actually like you more than your brother."

"Lots of people do, even though, I'm a bounty hunter. Now come on, time's a' wastin," Nic says.

Sometime later, Mighty and Eve are riding in a rocket ship while Nic is taking the wheel.

"This is some craft. Where did you get it?" Mighty asks.

"I bought it at the Five and Gemstone! Does it really matter?" Nic answers.

"I guess not," Mighty answers.

"Still, this is a cool ship. Where are you taking us?" Eve asks.

"Just wait sugar, we'll be at our destination very soon," Nic says.

Eve nods her head then turns to Eve. She can see the sad look on his face. She remember when she and Sonic have gone on their first Freedom Fighter Mission, officially.

Mighty sadly says in thought, "Why should I care about anything really? Except the chance to help Ray any way I can. It was about six years ago, nut it seems like yesterday when we were caught and taken to the slave camp."

Flashback:

Might says, "I remember seeing Ray for the first time, shaking like a lead, but that didn't stop him from showing consideration for others."

Six years ago, many Mobians have been captured by Swat-bots and are loading on to a hovercraft. Among them is Mighty the Armadillo who is cuffed keeping his hands close together. Among them is a small flying squirrel around his age.

Ray sees a female Mobian walking into the ship.

He moves aside and nervously says, "H-h-here! H-h-have m-m-my s-s-seat!"

The girls smiles and sits down. Then gives the squirrel a kiss on the forehead.

Mighty says, "Hey little fella, take it easy."

"I-I-I'm t-t-trying t-t-to!" Ray nervously says.

Just then, someone says, "No reason to fear… cause the hedgehogs are here!"

It's Sonic the Hedgehog wearing a hat at a younger age. Next to him is Eve who is wearing her blue hair band, necklace. She used to wear a red blouse with red tights, and red, yellow and white shoes.

Eve calmly says, "It's okay. We're here to help you, but you need to keep your voice down. We don't want to Swat-bots to hear us."

"Sorry, if I'm not impressed with your brother, but I don't have the faintest idea who you are," Mighty says.

"It's okay. If you're clueless now, pal- but you won't be once I get juicin," Sonic says.

Eve rolls her eyes, "Sonic, don't try to show off."

"But, if you're so special, how come Robotnik hasn't taken special precautions with you like he did with me?" Mighty asks, showing his shackle.

"That's because Robotnik isn't fully aware that we're here. Our elders have been carrying the fight until recently. With the losses mounting up, we figured it was time for the younger Freedom Fighters to do their part, including me and my brother," Eve says.

"None other than true blue, Sonic the Hedgehog. And my black and red sister, Eve the Hedgehog," Sonics ays.

Ray speaks up, "W-w-wait a-a-a m-m-minute! I-I-I d-d-don't r-r-recall y-y-you b-b-being c-c-captured a-a-along w-w-with us!"

"We weren't!" Sonic says.

"Say! Then that means," Mighty speaks.

But Sonic finishes, "You got it! We're the special agents being sent behind enemy lines! Once we get where we're going."

"That's my cue to scope things out!" Sonic adds, jumping off of the craft.

"Wait! What about the rest of us!?" Mighty asks in shock.

"You only cramp my style! Don't worry, my sister will stay with you until you get to your destination. I'll be right back, later!" sonic says.

Then he super speeds to a factory that is up ahead.

Mighty says, "I thought he was a real pain in the tush, but he did come back and that's when things started to get really hairy..."

Flashback Ends:

Nic asks, "You've been real quiet all during the trip might! Is anything alright?"

"No! Nothing at all! I was just thinking!" Mighty answers.

"I know why. Might couldn't forget what happened to Ray," Eve says in thought.

Nic lands the ship on the ground. Then the three begin to depart from the ship and are making the rest of their way on foot.

Nic says, "Fortunately, it's not your brain cells I need up to speed - only your brawns and Eve's skills."

"If you say so," Eve says.

"Yeah, but any sign things aren't on the up and up and we might have to renegotiate," Mighty says.

"So where can we meet this partner of yours?" Eve asks.

"Keep your shoes on. We'll meet her soon enough. It's strange she only wants you to come out of all them Freedom Fighter Friends of yours," Nic says.

Sometime later, Nic leads Mighty and Eve to a leafless forest and spooky area. It has the sense of discomfort and fear in the area.

"Boy, does this place look spookier than the last time I was here," Mighty says.

"Yeah. It's like the whole place don't have a sign of life for a long time," Eve say.

"The natives aren't friendly in these parts! That's another reason you're with me," Nic says.

Suddenly, they hear a sound of a broken branch.

Mighty stips, and says, "Hold it! Someone's coming.

"It's only," Nic says.

But Mighty exclaims, "Fiona!"

Eve quickly turns around to see a red fox with light tan stomach, muzzle, and a tip on her tail, dark red hair, and blue eyes. She is wearing a ribbon on her hair, white gloves, a orange and white jumpsuit, and matching boots. She also has a dagger hanging on a brown belt.

"Fiona? Fiona Fox?" Eve asks in shock.

"You're," Mighty says.

But the fox says, "Alive? No thanks to you or your friends! Come to make amends, Mighty?"

Eve and Mighty are stunned to come across a face they haven't seen in years. Fiona Fox. Sadly, she has a massive grudge against Mighty and apparently, she has one against Eve.

Mighty nervously says in thought, "What have I gotten into? Nic the Weasel offer to help me locate Ray - in exchange for helping her find the gemstones mined in Robotnik's labor camp. But now, I'm confronted by the ghost of my past."

"Fiona Fox! I thought you were," Mighty speaks.

But Fiona angrily cuts him off, "Dead?! Hardly! And it's no thanks to you or the hedgehogs!"

"Now wait a minute. You know very well, that we're trying to save everyone including you. But an incident prevented that. We did our best to save as many as we could," Eve says.

"That's your version, Eve!" Fiona angrily says.

"But it's true," Mighty says.

Nic cuts in, "Cit it out you three! You want to harsh differences, do it on own terms."

Eve sighs, "You're right. We should waste our time bickering, if we're going to have any hope at finding Ray and this gem you're looking for."

"Now you're talking. C'mon! We've a lot to do, and not much time to do it in," Nic says.

Then everyone begin together to find what they're looking for.

Nic asks, "Where's your head at, Fiona? You know we need Mighty and Eve if we're to find the box."

"I'm sorry, Nic! I just got edgy waiting around for you guys," Fiona says.

"Edgy? More like angry," Eve says in thought.

Soon enough, the group reach the old Slavery Camp. It's a tall building that is surrounded by a giant steel wall. With the moon shining, it's also a bit spooky.

"Yeah. I can see why! Just looking at the place gives me the creeps," Nic says.

Fiona nods her head, "You don't know the half of it. I still get the chills even thinking about it!"

"If it's not creepy before, it sure is now. Especially at night, almost like it could be haunted," Eve says.

Fiona hugs herself with a shiver, "Don't say things like that."

"Sorry," Eve replies.

Mighty looks at the camp and says in thought, "Of all the places I've ever been to, I'll never forget the day we were brought here."

Flashbacks:

Mighty remember the day they are in the camp. Everyone who are captured walk out of the craft and walk into the camp.

A Boar Swat-bot says, "We do not tolerate slackers of any kind! You will be put to work immediately!"

Just then, the robot grabs Fiona by the arm, and says, "not so fast! WE have other plans for you!"

Fiona becomes frighten and scaredly says, "No! No! Let me go!"

Still remembering, Mighty says, "Without thinking I lunged at the yard guard…"

Not wanting to stand for it, Mighty jumps at the guard, and shouts, "You heard the lady, bub! Leave her alone!"

"Wha?" the robot panics.

Mighty knocks the robot down, making it let go of Fiona. Soon, mighty and Ray begin to fight back. Two Swat-bots grabs mighty, but Ray attacks.

Ray says, "Hey! N-n-no fair knocking an armadillo when he's d-d-down!"

"This does not compute!" The Swat-bot says.

Then the boar says, "Guards! guards ! Where are the reinforcement?!"

"Right here, but not on your side," Fiona says, and takes the Swat-bot's blaster.

In thought, Mighty's ays, "In any event, we never stood a chance.

Just then, the Boar holds a large blaster at them, "Drop your weapon! You will allow now cease and desist or else risk obliteration."

Mighty and Ray are force to stay still, and Fiona drops the gun.

Then the boar grabs Fiona by her arm, "As for you, you're still wanted by the doctor."

"All we could do is helplessly watch," Might says, remember Fiona begging for help as she is taken away.

Flashback ends:

"After which they threw Ray and Me in the cooler," Mighty says in thought.

Eve walks to Mighty, and asks, "Mighty, are you okay?"

"Hey Mighty! Quit daydreaming! We won't accomplish anything by staying here," Nic says.

Then the four begin to walk inside the building. So far, the place is deserted and hasn't been touched in years.

"I still think nothing is worth returning here for," Mighty says.

"Can't say I blame Mighty, Nic. I'm having second thoughts myself," Fiona says.

"Yeah. This place looks like it hasn't been touched," Eve adds.

Mighty looks around, "It's spooky how everything is still standing, like nothing ever happened! There's the coller, and the prisoner barrack's beyond that!"

"You guys can check it out the main building while I sit this one out," Fiona says.

"Forget it, Fiona! You're either with us all the way or not all all. BEsides, there's no one but us here," Nic says.

Eve rolls her eyes, "I'm assuming you haven't been captured by Robotnik."

"Nope. Still, we're the only ones here," Nic says.

"Oh, yeah? Looks like a family reunion to me. Look! There's Sonic!" Mighty says.

Eve, Fiona, and Nic look to where Mighty is looking. They see robot duplicates of Sonic, Sally, Tails, and Eve.

Before mighty can think about it, Fiona says, "No, it's not! None of them are real! They're just replicas created by Robotnik!"

"Actually he calls himself Eggman now," Eve says.

"Really? Since when?" Fiona asks.

"Long story," Eve says.

Mighty looks at the Sonic robot, and asks, "Was that the main function of this camp, building these robots?"

Flashbacks:

"Which raises an interesting question. While sitting along on the floor of my cell, I saw the beaten likeness of," Might remembers.

Mighty is still trapped in his cell with the shackles on his wrists. Just then, Sonic comes over looking beat up, and has a card in his hand.

"Sonic! What happened to you?!" Mighty asks.

Sonic takes deep breaths, "Never mind! Insert that card into the slot of your shackles, and that's oughta do the trick!"

Mighty grabs the card with his teeth and insert the card in his slot. Soon the shackles oppen and falls off of his wrists.

Mighty grabs the bars of his cell, and says, "Now stand back, and see why they call me Mighty!"

Mighty then pulls the bars appears from each other like they're nothing.

Sonic become surprised, "Whoa! Remind me never to tick you off!"

Mighty walks out of the cell and join Sonic.

"Now let's free Ray!" Mighty says.

"Ixnay! We're gonna do more than save a couple of buds! Follow me!" Sonic says.

Then they both hurry down the hall to find the others and meet up with Eve.

Flashback end:

Mighty says in thought, "Looking at this inanimate robot, was I dealing then with the real sonic or what?"

"The robot were only part of it, Mighty! But if the info I found is correct," Nic says, pressing on the keypad.

Then the door begins to open.

"This is where the real payday is! Abracadabra! We're in," Nic says.

"Be careful Nic, there might still be Power Gems around here, and they're pretty powerful when activated that not many know what will happen," Eve says.

"I'll keep that in mind," Nic says.

Then walks inside the hall. Everyone else follow after her.

"Where does this corridor lead to?" Mighty asks.

"Hopefully, what we came for," Nic answers.

"What about Ray?" Mighty asks.

"I never said we'd find him here. I only claimed to know where he could be found. That is," nic says.

Then Nic presents a large door with a steal knob on it, "If you keep up your part of the bargain, sport! That's the objective and only you can open it," Nic says.

"Hopefully, for Ray's sake," Mighty says in thought.

Mighty grabs the knob and turns it. It's very stuck, but he manages to turn it. Once the door is unlocked. Mighty opens the door.

Mighty looks inside, and says, "Let's get your treasure, Nic, so I get on with finding my buddy…"

"Ray the Flying Squirrel?!" Mighty explains in shock.

It's a shocking sight, in the safe and trapped in some kind of spacy zone is none other than Ray the little Flying Squirrel. He is holding on to a large glowing gem.

Mighty shockley says, "I thought you were."

"D-d-d-dead?! F-f-far from it! It's about time s-s-somebody showed up!" Ray says.

"What's he doing with my treasure?" Nic asks.

"Don't you mean our treasure?" Fiona questions.

"Forget about that, Ray are you okay?" Eve asks.

"I-I-I t-t-think s-s-s-o," Ray answers.

"You mean you've been here since we thought you disappeared?!" Mighty asks.

"H-h-have I really been gone that long?" Ray asks.

"Ray, you've been gone for six years," Eve confirms.

"Really? It s-s-seems like only ours ago when you, Sonic, Mighty, and I headed over to Robotnik's lab," Mighty says.

Flashback:

Sonic, Mighty, and Eve arrive a the scene to see Robotnik has Fiona strapped to a machine. This is when before Robotnik becomes Eggman.

Sonic says, "There's Fiona, just like I said, Mighty!"

"You look familiar, have we met? Perhaps you're related to Jules, one of my more loyal robotic minions?" Robotnik questions.

Just then, Swat-bots appear with their guns.

"Unfortunately, I need to demonstrate to one and all what happens to any who oppose my will! Blast them!" Robotnik says.

SWat-bots begin to fire at the three. Luckily, they are able to make a run for it.

"Get down, guys! My shell will shield us!" Mighty says.

"Those Swat-bots couldn't hit the broadside of this hedgehog," sonic mocks.

"Sonic, now's not the time for jokes," Eve says.

While the three are fighting the Swat-bots. At same time, little Ray is making his way to the machine.

Ray explains, "While you, Sonic, and Eve were drawing their fire, I made my way to the device connected to Fiona as planned."

Ray continues to walk to the machine and reaches for the Power Gem.

Ray nervously says in thought, "Just about there."

"And the next thing I knew," Ray continues.

Finally Ray is available to grab the gem, "I got it! I got the Power Gem!"

Just then, the Swat-bot fires where Ray is.

"I was doing a disappearing act," Ray adds.

The Swat-bot hits Ray along with the Power Gem. Sonic, Eve, and Mighty look in shock to see what is happening.

"Ray!" Eve screams.

Sonic grabs Sonic, and says, "Hang on friend! The li'l guy needs us, like now!"

"Give it all you got I'm right with you!" Ray says.

Soon, Ray begins to disappear.

"Og no, we're too late. We're," Eve says.

The next moment, Sonic, Evr and Mighty disappears.

Robotnik says in shock ,"They're gone! Some sort of delayed reaction I guess. Oooh, I spoke too soon!"

The next moment, the three teleport in a different location.

Sonic says, "Whoa! Was that trippin' Ray or what?"

"I sure thought so," Mighty says.

Just then, Eve notices, "hold on! Where's Ray?!"

"You mean, he didn't come through the sone with us?" Mighty says, not seeing Ray with them.

Mighty remembers this also well, "We thought you returned from that wild zone with us! Sonic, Eve and I were just about to tear into the robots when we realizes…"

During the even, Sonic,Eve and Mighty are surrounded by Swat-bots. What's more, Ray isn't with them anymore,

Mighty becomes upset, "He didn't make it back! He's gone! Gone for good!"

"Noooooooo!" Mighty screams in anger as he shed tears.

Might then lifts a giant metal piece and begin to destroy every Swat-bot that is coming their way.

Robotnik sees this and panics, "Egads! That overwrought organism will destroy my entire operation unless I do something fast!"

Then Robotnik commands the Swat-bots, "Attention Swat-bots! Adjust setting from 'stun' to 'full force!' Fire!"

Eve says, "Uh oh! I think you made him mad."

"They really mean business," Sonic adds.

Might grabs a Swat-bot and uses it as a shield, "for instance, the 'bot' armor reflects their blast quite excellently wouldn't you say.

Mighty says, "What Robotnik was actually doing was buying time, as his real objective was.."

Seeing what is happening, Robotnik says, "Now, place her aboard so we may salvage something out of this mess."

The Swat-bots carry Maria who is unconscious from the machine.

"It was then we noticed," Mighty adds.

Once the fight is over, Sonic, Eve, and Mighty look around to see Robotnik is gone.

Mighty says, "Robotnik! He's gone! We've got to get him, Sonic! He's got to pay for Ray!"

"But we were too late," Might says.

Robotnik is flying away in his shuttle with Fiona trapped inside.

Robotnik says, "My plan to infiltrate the resistance cells may bear fruit yet!"

The three look up to see Robotnik is getting away.

"Robotnik's gone, and Ray," Mighty says.

"Not only that, but Robotnik made off with Fiona," Eve adds.

"You have to have hope! I've seen some strange things occur when Power Gems are involved," Sonic says.

"What about Fiona?" Eve asks.

"Don't worry, we'll find her," Sonic says.

Flashback ends:

"But we haven't been able to find Fiona. We thought we did, but we ended up finding a robot. For six years, we've been trying to find Fiona or anyone else he has captured. When we could, I feared that Fiona died or has been roboticized by him. However, I refused to give up until, I found out what happened," Eve sadly says.

"Really, you've been trying to find me?" Fiona asks.

"Yes. Now that you are alright, i like to know what happened," Eve says.

Fiona says, "It was the weirdest thing. When Robotnik relocated to another lab, he made an exact robot duplicate of me."

Flashback:

Robotnik has Fiona locked in a cell, and Robotnik presents her to a robot replica of herself.

Robotnik says, "Fiona Fox, I give you Fiona Fox! Perfect, isn't she?"

Eve says, "That's disturbing."

"It was. I couldn't tell you what he did with the robot, but he left me here to rot in a cell, my only company being the bots who maintained the place," Fiona says.

"But how you got out and meet Nic?" Eve asks.

Fiona says, "Eventually, I realized that no one would be able to find me, and so I began secretly dig a tunnel. After several false starts and much hard work, over two long painful years later, I have finally clawed my way out. That's when I first met Nic."

Fiona is able to escape by her claw made tunnel, that is when she sees Nic.

Fiona warns her, "A weasel! You're not safe scavenging around these parts?"

"Oh yeah?" Nic says.

Flashback ends:

Fiona says, "For once, nic listened to me and we've been existing on the fringes ever since."

"Wow! That must have been hard on you," Eve says.

"Yeah. I know I was a bit hard on you, but… thanks for not giving up on me," Fiona says.

"No problem," Eve says.

Just then, Ray speaks up, "W-w-while I-I-I-'m happy for your sake, Fiona, has everyone f-f-forgotten I'm still b-between zones?"

"Hardy, considering you're hanging on to what I want," Nic says.

"Can't you let go of the gem?" Eve asks.

"I c-c-can't my h-h-h-hands are ss-s-stuck. P-p-please, do s-s-something! M-m-mighty?" Ray panics.

"We need to get him out of there," Eve says.

Nic brings out a gun, "Don't worry, this oughta do the trick!"

Nic fires the gun at the Power Gem and the blast hits him. Suddenly, Ray is able to let go of the gem and he along the Power Gem falls out of the zone and heading to the ground. Might catches Ray while Fiona catches the Power Gem.

Ray looks at his gem, and says, "I'm f-f-free! But the Power Gem."

"Let's not push it, shall we? Nic says, rubbing Ray on the head.

Then says, "That shot was meant to neutralize not disintergrate, so you owe me big time."

"No, nic, this one's on me! You gave me back my friend, and I can't think of any treasure better than that," Mighty says.

"Just one question, you said that it's been six since since we saw him, so how come he looks the same?" Fiona asks.

Eve thinsk, "I suspect it has something to with Ray is between zones. It's like Limbo, it's an area that is between zones. The thing about limbo, it isn't one place or the other, it's in between, so time stands still."

"That explains it," Nic says.

"I think we should get out before that gem does something weird," Eve says.

After all that is going on, nic and Fiona leave with the Power Gem while, Eve, Mighty, and Ray are at Angel Island. Ray is fast asleep while Eve and mighty watch over him.

"Thanks Eve for helping me today," Mighty says.

"I didn't do much. Nic the one who done all the work," Eve says.

"Still, I'm really glad Ray is back and we get to have adventures together," Mighty says.

"Yeah. I hope you and Ray will be happy on adventures, playing games, and other fun stuff. I hope you and Ray can come to Knothole some time," Eve says.

Mighty gives Eve a thumbs up, "Don't worry, we promise."


	17. Chapter 17

Episode 17: The Wishing Ring

On a bright and sunny day in the Great Forest, Amy is running through the path with her small hammer in her hand. As Amy runs through the woods, she runs past Sonic and Eve who are watching her. Eve then pulls the rope and activates giant boulders hanging from strong wire.

Amy gasps in shock. She then jumps over, under, and run past the swinging boulders. After that, crossbows appears over the trees and fires arrows at Amy. Amy runs as fast as her feet can take her. Amy jumps in the air and lands in the middle of a clearing. Just then, Swat-bots jump out of the bushes and walk toward Amy.

Amy brings out her hammer, and shouts, "Eat hammer, Swat-bots!"

Amy makes a run, and huts one on the side. Swat-bots being to shoot at Amy. Amy dodges them, and jumps up. She then wacks the Swat-bots like they are just toys. The little pink hedgehogs continue to use her agility and her hammer to attack the Swat-bots until they are destroyed. She lands on the ground taking deep breaths to see all the Swat-bots are destroyed.

"And I consider this a pass with flying colors," Sonic's voice speak up.

Amy turns her head to see Sonic, Eve and Sally.

Amy asks, "Really, I pass?"

"That's right, you passed your third Freedom Fighter test with flying colors. Congratulations Amy," Sally says.

"Thank you," Amy says, hugging Sally."

Eve picks up Amy, and says, "Let's head back to Knothole."

After arriving back at Knothole, Amy is playing with some of the younger kids with Rosie. Mina, Eve, Jazz, and Sonia are helping Rosie with the little ones today.

"Here, Amy," Eve says, passing the ball to Amy.

Amy then passes the ball to Jazz. Jazz passes it to one of the young kids. The kids are having a fun time playing ball.

Amy asks, "Hey Eve, where's Sonic?"

"I think he's in Sally's hut. She needed to talk to Sonic about something," Eve says.

"Oh," Amy saldy says.

Then Amy asks, "Um Eve, does Sonic like me."

"Yes. He does. He like all of his friends," Eve says.

"But no the same way he likes Sally," Amy says.

Eve walks to Amy, and says, "Maybe not, but Sonic always thinks of you as a little sister. Just like he thinks of Tails as his little brother. I think the same way about you and Tails being my younger siblings."

"I know. I really love Sonic, but I guess being a sister is just a s good," Amy says.

Then says, "I wish I was older, that way I can join you all on your missions and get to be with Sonic more."

"Well, I don't know if there's anything that will make you older, but even if you end up looking older, you might still be a little kid." Eve says.

"I guess," Amy says.

Eve asks, "you wanna play still?"

"Sure," Amy says.

Eve and Amy begin to play again with the little kids.

In Sally's hut, Sonic, Bunnie, and Antoine are standing behind Sally as she looks up the computer.

"A Wishing Ring?" Sonic asks.

"Yes. It's hidden somewhere in the Great Unknown. It supposed to grant a wish of anything every twenty years. According to my research, this year is the year the wish is allowed to grant, but only one need to find it before Eggman can find it. Bunnie and Antoine said that he is already looking for it. We also need Evefor this too," Sally says.

"No problem. I'll bring Amy with us," Sonic says.

"Um why?" Sally asks.

"It's a good idea to give her more experience out in the fighting field," Sally says.

"Sonic, she's eight years old," Sally says.

"And just passed her third Freedom Fighter test. Eve and I will be watching her the whole time," Sonic says.

"Alright, but you and Eve need to watch her and Tails, and they both need to listen to you two at all times," Sally says.

"Got it," Sonic says.

Sonic super speeds out of the hut and to Rosie's Children Care. He doesn't have much of a problem finding Eve and Amy, and he explains to them about the next mission.

"A Wishing Ring?" Eve asks.

"Yeah. A ring that can grant one wish of any, Eggman is after it. Sally said that Amy and Tails can come, but we need to watch them," Sonic says.

Eve turns to Sally, "Here that, looks like you're going on a mission with us."

"Yay!" Amy cheers.

"Yeah, but you gotta take orders," Sonic says.

"Right," Amy says.

After gathering their supplies, weapons, and other needs, Sonic, Eve, Tails, and Amy are heading to the Great Unknown. Sonic is holding Amy, bridel style while Eve is running next to them, and Tails flying with his tails on the other side of them. The four continue to go in the Great Unknown to find where Eggman and his robots are at.

Suddenly, Amy begins to hear something, and ask, "What's that?"

Sonic, Eve, and Tails stop in their tracks to hear the strange sound. The four friends listen in carefully to hear a loud digging, drilling, and banging sounds.

Eve says, confused, "That sounds almost like a construction sight? What is one doing here of all places?"

"I can give you a few guesses," Sonic says.

All four says, "Eggman."

"Let's soo what's he up to," Amy says, jumping off of Sonic's arms and running to the source of the sound.

Sonic and the others hurry after us.

"Amy wait!" Sonic says.

"Wait for us," Tails adds.

Amy hurries ahead to see a giant boulder and hides behind it. She then looks out to take a peak to what is going on. She sees a bunch of construction machines. A giant, drill machines, a giant crane, a bulldozer, and Swat-bots picks up the rocks and moving them away. She recognize three to be Coconuts, Scratch and Grounder working on the machines.

Amy says to herself, "Woah! Those robots are working very hard in that construction sight."

Sonic stands next to Amy, and says, "You can say that again. Sounds like Egg-belly is already looking for the Wishing Ring, just like Bunnie said."

"And we need to get it before Eggman uses it to who knows what," Eve says.

"What is Eggman going to use the Wishing Ring for?" Amy asks.

"Either make himself ruler of Mobius or destroy us and the Freedom Fighters," Eve says.

"Oh," Amy replies.

Sonic says, "We better get down there and see what Robuttnik progress on finding that ring."

"You love to call him that for old time sake, huh," Eve replies.

"You better believe it," Sonic says.

All four begin to secretly sneak to the construction sight to figure out what Eggman's progress on the Wishing Ring, and how to stop it. Sonic, Eve, Tails, and Amy hide behind a tent/ They then sneak past it, and hide under a desk. The four look out of the desk, and see what is going on.

Eggman looks at Scratch in the bulldozer, and shouts, "Keep up the pace, finding that Wish Ring isn't going to find itself?"

Coconuts walks over with a clipboard, and says, "Dr. Eggman, we are ahead of schedule to finding the Wishing Ring."

"I have to ask, why do you want that ring anyway?" Coconuts asks.

"To make a wish of it! Why else would I need a Wishing Ring, and accessory?!" Eggman angrily says.

"Oh yeah, but it can only do good for one wish. So, what are you going to wish for?" Coconuts asks.

"I'm going to wish to be the supreme ruler of Mobius, then I will have the power to get rid of those Freedom Fighters once and for all," Eggman loudly announces. Then maniacally laughs.

Then Eggman shouts, "So get back to work!"

Coconuts salutes to Eggman and hurries back to work.

Still hiding under the desk, Sonic and the others have been hearing the whole conversation about Eggman's plan, and it's what the Freedom Fighters expect.

"So Eggman is going to use it to take over Mobius," Tails says.

"And use that power to get rid of us," Amy adds.

"And we're going to stop him," Sonic says.

"So what's our first plan of attack?" Tails asks.

"You and Amy stay here. Sonic and I will keep Egg face and his dumbots occupited," Eve says.

"When he's gone. See if you can find that ring before he can," Sonic says.

Tails and Amy nod their heads in reply. Sonic and Eve head off to distract Eggman and his goons. Meanwhile, Eggman is still looking at the sigh. He can see Scratch and Grounder digging and moving the rocks and dirt out of the way with the Swat-bots.

Eggman smirks, "Soon, I will have the Wishing Ring, and I will use it to take over Mobius and destroy those Freedom Fighters."

"We like to see you try, Eggman!" Sonic says.

"What?!" Eggman angrily shouts turning around.

He sees Sonic and Eve standing over the giant boulder close by.

"So, you decided to dig in the dirt with your robots. Like playing with your toys," Eve remarks.

"Yeah. Would you like to play with us instead?" Sonic questions.

"You wanna play! I'll give you play time! Swat-bots, attack those meddling hedgehogs!" Eggman says in anger.

The Swat-bots hear Eggman's command and begin to go after the hedgehogs with their blasters. Sonic and Eve jump off the boulder and start with their chase against the Swat-bots. The Swat-bots chase after the hedgehogs until the Squad are the only ones left. They are still working at the construction sight. As they let the Swat-bots chase the hedgehogs, Tails and Eve look out to see Eggman and his robots are still at the site.

Amy asks, "What are we gonna do?"

"I'll see if I can lure those guys attention, and you'll see if you can find the ring," Tails says.

Amy asks, "Um, I forgot to ask, how are we going to find it?"

Tails brings out a small device with a small pole with a flat disk at the end, "I created this tracker that is supposed to find strong energy. Use this to find the Wishing Ring and dig it up before Eggman and the Badniks find them."

"Okay," Amy says, taking the device.

Tails spins his tail together and spins them fast so he can fly. Amy decides to wait under the desk until the coast is clear. Eggman looks to see Sonic and Eve are still being chased and zapped attempted by the Swat-bots. The next thing Eggman knows it, Tails flies over and ends up getting a hit on the head.

Eggman turns to Tails, and angrily shouts, "You meddling fox!"

Eggman brings out a blaster, and begin to fire at him. Tails flies away as he dodges the blast. He then lands in front of the bulldozer where Scratch is.

Scratch angrily shouts, "Move out of the way fox boy!"

"Nah! Nah! You can't catch me!" Tails mocks, sticking his tongue out.

"Oh yeah!" Scratch says.

He then begins to attempt to swat Tails. Scratch has been busy trying to attack Tails that he isn't seeing where he's going. Tails flies away which catches Scratch's attention.

He quickly turns to see he is heading to the driller wither Grounder is.

Grounder turns to see Scratch heading his way, "Uh oh!"

Before Scratch can stop, he hits Grounder in the driller and pushes it down. Then the bulldozer falls over after flipping upward. Scratch and Grounder escape from the machines and look up to see Tails laughing at them.

The two robots shout, "Get him!"

Scratch and Grounder begin to chase Tails. Eggman follows after him, and soon Coconuts help chase them as well. Tails is keeping Eggman and the Squad distracted, and Sonic and Eve are keeping the Swat-bots busy. Amy looks to see that all the robots and Eggman are distracted.

Amy brings out Tails' device and activates it, "I hope this thing is able to find it."

The device activates and begins to beep. Amy looks at the screen to see two dots. A red one is where she is, and a yellow one that is a few distance from the red dot.

"Guess, I better get started," Amy says.

Amy leaves the desk and walks along the construction site to find the ring. Sonic and Eve continue to be chased by the Swat-bots while Tails is distracting Eggman and the other three. Amy continues to follow the device as she sees the red dot on the screen is moving close to the yellow one. She keeps hearing the device beeping as she gets closer to where the ring could be hidden.

Finally, the device beeps loud and the screen flickers on and off rapidly.

Amy says, "This must be where the ring is."

Amy looks around to see if there's anything she can use to help her dig. Finally, she finds a shovel to use on the ground. Amy edges an X to where the ring could be. She runs to the shovel, picks it up, and runs back to the X and begins to dig for the ring.

While Amy is digging, Sonic and Eve are beginning to get really annoyed with the Swat-bots chasing them. The Swat-bots continue to shot at them, and isn't doing a good job at hitting them, or if Sonic and Eve are too fast for them.

"Am starting to get worried about Tails and Amy. I think we should beat these robots and check on them," Eve says.

"I have to agree, these dumbots are not as fun anymore," Sonic says.

Sonic and Eve stop running away and run towards the robots. Sonic then begins to spin dash, while Eve brings out her sword.

Eve shouts, "Chaos-Calibur!"

Then the sword turns green. Sonic spin dashes knocking the robots. Eve speeds fast, and begins to slice and dice the robots like they're paper. The two hedgehogs continue to take down the robots and slicing them all to pieces.

At the same time, Tails is flying as fast as he can away from Eggman. Scratch, Grounder and Coconuts keep jumping up and trying to reach him, but they keep missing as Tails is flying higher than they are able to jump.

Tails mutters to himself, "I hope Amy is doing alright. And I hope Sonic and Eve will come over very soon."

Meanwhile, Amy continues to dig where the device is able to show her. The little pink hedgehog continues to dig as fast as she can.

"I hope I can dig up the ring before the robots figure out what they're up to, but I'm so tired," Amy tiredly says, and sits down.

She quickly stands up holding the shovel, "No! Sonic and Eve wouldn't quit, they keep going until the job is done. And that's what I'm gonna do."

Amy then begins to quickly dig as fast as she can.

Meanwhile, Sonic and Eve finish defeating and destroying all of the robots. The Swat-bots are in pieces and some are even admitting sparks and smoke.

"Now that we handle with these Swat-bots, let's find Tails and Amy and see if they're alright

Eve looks ahead to see something shocking, "And we better do it fast, Eggman, Scratch and Grounder are after Tails. But Amy isn't with him."

"We gotta rescue Tails, and find Amy," Sonic says.

Sonic and Eve super speed to where Tails is and hope they can rescue him, and find Amy. At the same time, Eggman and the two robots are still chasing Tails. Coconuts is not with them anymore. Tails turns to see Eggman and the robots are still chasing him.

"Sonic! Eve! Help!" Tails calls out.

Right on cue, Sonic spin dashes under the three knocking them down to the ground. Eve quickly reaches Tails and gives him a little hug.

Sonic then stands in front of the two.

"Alright Eggman, the jig is up. We know you're trying to find the Power Ring and use its power," Sonic says.

"That's right, but you and your sister and pal won't be here long to tell anyone about it," Eggman says.

Before the three can do something, they end up getting caught in a net and yanked into the air. The three Freedom Fighters look to see Coconuts controlling the crane and the net.

"Got you now hedgehogs!" Coconuts says.

Meanwhile, Amy is still digging for the ring, until she hits something.

"Huh?" Amy says, confused.

Amy sits down, and digs with her hands, and gasps in surprise. She reaches her hand in the hke and picks up what she digs up. She pulls it out to reveal a solid gold ring that is similar to Sonic and Eve's Power Ring.

Amy looks at it with amazement, "Wow! The Wishing Ring! It's so beautiful."

Suddenly, she hears maniacal laughters from multiple voices. Amy turns her head, and gasps in shock to see Sonic, Eve and Tails are captured in a net. She sees the two grown hedgehogs try to spin dash their way out, but it doesn't work. Eve tries to use her sword to cut the rope, but nothing works.

"We got you know hedgehogs!" Scratch says.

"Yeah. the chase is over!" Grounder adds.

"Great work Coconuts, you captured the two meddling hedgehogs and the little fox," Eggman says.

"Glad to help you Dr. Eggman, sir," coconuts says.

"Now, what to do with these annoying Freedom Fighters?" Eggman says, thinking of a way to get rid of the hedgehogs.

Amy worriedly says behind the boulder, "Oh no! Sonic, Eve, and Tails are in trouble, and there's no one left to save them!"

"I need to so something, but I can't take one these creep myself," Amy says.

Amy then clutches the ring with her heart's content, then says in her thought, "I need to save my friends, but I don't know what to do. Even with my hammer, I don't think I can handle Eggman and squad myself, even with my hammer. I wish I was older. I wish I was older, than my hammer and skills could become stronger. I wish I was older, so that I can help my friends."

Suddenly, the Wishing Ring begins to glow bright that it surrounds the area. That end up catching the attention of Eggman, the robots and the Freedom Fighters.

"What is that?" Eggman asks.

"I don't know," Scratch answers.

Grounder comments, "That's a great light show."

Coconuts points out, "It's coming from that boulder."

Just then, the light disappears soon after. Everyone become curious to see the light disappearing and wonder what it is and how the appers and disappears in a short amount of time.

Eggman turns to Scratch and Grounder, "You two go check what that light is and bring it to me."

"Or I'll just come to you," A unfamiliar voice speks up.

Something or someone jumps in the air, and begins to dive in towards the others. Just then, this someone brings out a large hammer, and smacks Scratch and Grounder on the heads. Then the being lands on the ground. Sonic, Eve, and Tails gasps in shock.

They see a familiar pink hedgehog wearing the same white shirt with puffy green sleeves, orange skirt, white socks, white and orange color sneakers, and orange headband. The only difference is that the quills are short and down, and she looks like a twelve year old girl.

The Freedom Fighters shockley say, "Amy!"

"That's right, meet the newly improved Amy Rose, twelve year old rookie Freedom Fighter," Amy says.

"But how?" Sonic asks.

"I think the Wishing Ring grants a wish anyway even in someone thought. I wished to be older in my head, and it granted my wish anyway," Amy says.

"Well, it looks like Amy already used the only wish until years later," Eve says, laughter.

Eggman is angry that amy has made a wish before he can, then shotus, "Get me the Ring and that hedgehog. I don't care if I had to wait for another few decades! Just bring me that hedgehogs!"

"I don't think so," Amy says.

Amy then runs over, and smacks the two dumbots with her hammer to the ground. Then runs to the crane and knocks Coconuts out of the control panel. She uses the control to lower the net and free the others.

Sonic gives Amy a thumbs up, "Great work slugger!"

"Thanks," Amy says.

Then the four cornered Eggman making him skeptic. He also sees Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts are crushed and slammed to the ground or wall.

"So Eggman," Eve says, holding her sword in her hand.

"It's up to you," Tails adds.

"Are you sure you wanna," Sonic says.

"All four of us at once," Amy adds, presenting her hammer.

Eggman nervously laughs, "Uh, well will you look at the time, I must be getting back to my base."

Eggman whistles his hovercraft over, and jumps inside. He uses the claw of the craft to pick up the three robots and fly away.

As he flies away, Eggman shouts, "I'll get you someday Sonic Hedgehog and Eve Hedgehog! And your fox brother and that pink hedgehog sister too!"

Amy does a raspberry as Eggman is leaving. She wants to throw her hammer at him, but advise against him.

Five days later, Sonic, Eve, Sally, and Tails are waiting for Amy to come out of the room. Since they tell Sally what happened, and need new clothes, but she, Eve, Mina, and Sonia help order some new clothes for Amy. Now they arrive, and they're waiting for her to come out.

"You ready Amy?" Eve asks to the door.

"Yes," Amy answers.

Amy opens the door to reveal her new look. Amy is wearing a red hairband, a red sleeveless dress with white trim on the bottom, and a white color holding the dress around her neck, new gloves with gold wristbands, and tall red and white color boots.

"What do you think? Amy asks.

"You looks great Amy," Eve says.

"Yeah. You look great Ames, or should I call you slugger," Sonic says.

"Thanks Sonic, and thank you all for my new clothes," Amy says.

"No problem. Remember, just because you look older, you still the young hegehog we love," Eve says.

"Right," Amy says.

Amy then walks to Sonic, "And thanks that you and Eve are always there for me."

She then gives Sonic a kiss on her cheek causing him to blush. Sally, Eve, and Tails begin laughing as Sonic becomes more embarrassed.

"Aw man," Sonic comments.


	18. Chapter 18

Episode 18: Echidna Love

Flying in the sky of the Tornado, Sonic, Eve, Jazz the Chao, Tails, Sally, Mina, and Rotor are heading to Angel Island to visit Knuckles. Rotor is taking the control and driving the plane. Eve is holding the briefcase that has the Chaos Emeralds inside.

Eve looks out the window, and says, "I can't wait to see Knuckles again. Hopefully Eggman won't ruin this visit like he did with the rest."

"Don't remind me, he nearly blew us all to bits," Mina says.

"Chaos Chao," Jazz says, looking out the window happily.

"I think Jazz is excited to see her friends again," Sally says.

"I think so too," Eve says.

Eve grabs Jazz, and places her on her lap, "Don't worry Jazz, we'll have lots of fun on the island along with Knuckles."

"Yeah. you told me that Mighty and Ray are living on the Island as well. It's going to be great to see them again," Sonic says.

"And you said that Knuckles wants us to visit more of his friends," Sally says.

Tails looks out the window, "We'll know so because we've arrived at our destination."

Everyone look to see Angel Island and are flying over there to see Knuckles and their friends. Along with new friends they're going to meet.

At the Master Emerald Shrine, Knuckles is next to the emerald with his arms behind his back, and his legs crossed. He is laying on the ground, taking a nap. Just then, the sound of a plane begins to wake him up. He opens one eye to see the Tornado.

Knuckles sits up, "Looks like they just arrived. Better bring the others over."

After the plane lands on the ground, and a short distance walk, Sonic, Eve and the others arrive close to the shrine of the Master Emerald, Knuckles is here with Mighty and Ray along with four new characters.

A large green Mobian Crocodile with small red scales down his tails, light green arsm, belly, vermillion eyes, and small black shoulders. He is wearing white gloves with black and white colored cuffs, matching color shoes, a large gold chain around his neck, and black headphones on the back of his head.

The second is a purple Mobian Chameleon with a yellow horn between his gold eyes, three back scales down his spine, and a long coiled tail. He wears a dark purple and black shoes with elaborate cuffs, white gloves with a purple back, and studded bands around his wrists and ankles.

The third is a small Mobian Bee. A young black and yellow striped bee with black and yellow striped atenas, and gold eyes. He wears an orange vest with a bee emblem on the left, white and orange shoes, white gloves with black rings on his wrists, black pilot's helmet with red rims and flight goggles.

The last one is an echidna like Knuckles, but she's pink with violet eyes, and purple tipped bangs, robotic like features; left foremost deadlock, and metallic plates, rings, and wires on her hair. She wears white gloves with the thumb and first finger separated, a black tank top with a teal padding on the left side, a yellow orange color belt, and large mechanical teal boots.

"So Knuckles, these are the friends you told me about?" Eve asks.

"Yes. I meet three of them during an investigation of theirs, and I met her recently," Knuckles says.

The crocodile says, "Vector the name, and solving cases is my game."

"I thought it was getting money," The bee whispers with a snicker.

"What was that Charmy?" The crocodile, Vector angrily says.

"Nothing," The bee, Charmy says.

The Chameleon says, "My name is Espio, I lived in Rainbow Valley on Angel Island."

Vector says with pride, "Together we are known as the Chaotix, solving cases and fighting crime."

"And this is Julie-Su," Knuckles says, walking to the female Echidna.

"Great to meet you guys, I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, this is my sister, Eve, her Chao friend, Jazz, and my friends; Tails, Sally, Mina, and Rotor. We have plenty of friends and family back at Knothole, but they need to guard the village from Eggman," Sonic says.

"Eggman?" Vector asks.

"You probably known him as Dr. Robotnik," Eve says.

"Robotnik. I heard of him. He's the mad scientist that has been trying to rule Mobius and turning Mobian into robot slaves," Espio says.

"Yes. We've been able to stop him with his evil plans multiple times as the Freedom Fighters. We can to check on Knuckles and bring him the Chaos Emeralds. Now that he knows that we have them, we think it will be best we hide them here," Sally says.

"That sounds like a wise decision to me," A familiar voice says.

Everyone turn their heads to see Lock the Echidna, previous Guardian of the Master Emerald and Knuckles' father, and an elderly Echidna walking toward the group. The elder echidna is red like Knuckles and Locke. He is wearing a blue and dark blue color rob, white gloves with the same feathers as Knuckles, green glasses, and a staff with a gold symbol on top of it.

"Hello, who are you?" Mina asks.

"I'm Athair, Knuckles great grandfather," The elderly Echidna says.

"Great Grandfather? That that also means," Tails says.

"Yes. He's also my grandfather," Locke says.

It's pleased to meet you Athair," Sally says.

"Hello," Everyone else reply.

"Now that we put introductions out of the way, maybe we should put these Chaos Emeralds in a safe place before Eggman or anyone else come to this island and attack it," Sonic says.

Then Jazz huts Sonic on the head making him scream, "Ow!"

Sonic rubs his head and sternly turns to the laughing Chao.

"Either way, we're glad that you think our idea is good, we need to keep them safe until we can find the last two," Sally says.

"Yes. Locke told me about you're trying to find them to save King Acorn, but it will be best to keep them here so this Dr. Eggman won't find it," Athair says.

"You have a place to hide them?" Tails asks.

Athair looks at Tails and notices Eve. He stares at them with interest.

Then says, "I have a place, follow me."

Athair and Locke walk ahead while the Freedom Fighters, Echidnas, and Chaotix follow them. Knuckles is walking beside Julie-Su. Knuckles turns his head to Julie-Su when she turns her head to face Knuckles, he quickly turns his head with his cheeks turning red. Julie-Su smiles and blushes a little.

Sometime later, Locke opens the door to a dark room, and turns it on to reveal the room to be some kind of lab with machines, control panels, and video screens.

"What's this place?" Eve asks.

"It's a little workstation for me and Locke," Athair says.

"Little workstation? This place looks like a laboratory," Tails says.

"Almost remind me of my workshop back at Knothole," Rotor replies.

"I guess you can call it that," Locke says.

Knuckles mutters, "And I'm also end up as the guinea pig."

"Now Knuckles, you know that it's for your health and to be sure your Chaos power is still stable," Locke says.

"I know, but it doesn't mean I like it," Knuckles replies.

"Well, at least your not a cybergenetic Echidna," Julie-Su says.

"A what now?" Sonic asks.

Julie-Su sadly sighs, "Let's just say I have a checkered past. I used to live in the Twilight Zone with my family, but my half brother and sister treated me like dirt. Before I met Knuckles and the others, I used to be part of the Dark Legion. I was working for them when I met Knuckles. Push come to shove, I decided to live the Dark Legion and work with Knuckles and the Chaotix."

"Sounds like your life was rough," Mina says.

"We understand how that felt. Our lives have been really rough since Robotnik took over Moobtropolis and we had to hide in Knothole," Eve says.

"Yeah. And I'm actually glad that Julie-Su is friends with us," Knuckles says.

"Yeah. Her special hair can pick up radio waves so we can listen to music," Charmy says.

Espio rolls his eyes, "And the fact that Vector always laugh at her when he does."

"Radio waves, sounds cool. I like to do a little research on your cybergenetic parts," Tails says.

"I think I like to have my parts in one piece, thank you very much," Julie-Su says.

"Okay," Tails replies.

"Well, I hope the Chaos Emeralds will be safe here. We don't want Eggman to attack Angel Island again," Sally says.

"Which reminds me, I better get back to the Master Emerald before we're gone for too long," Knuckles says, and walks away.

"I'll see you there," Julie-Su says, blushing a little.

"Yeah. I'll see you later," Knuckles says with a smile.

Knuckles walks away and head back to the Master Emerald. Julie-Su smiles and places her hand on her head. Sally, Eve, and Mina see the looking Mina's eye, and begin to giggle. Even Jazz begins to giggle with a smile on her face.

Julie hears the laughter and turns around looking confused, "What?"

"Oh, nothing," Eve says.

"Don't worry, we're kind of know," Sally says.

Mina says, "I think it's sweet."

"I-I-I don't know what you're talking about," Julie says, turning her head away from the girls.

As the girls giggle at Julie-Su, Locke, and Athair look at the girls with calm looks at their faces.

Athair whispers to Locke, "You know, it was about to happen someday."

"You're right, but I didn't think it will be so soon. I never expected that Knuckles will end up experiencing the soultouch," Locke says.

"It' probably best to leave that be, and let their path work at their own pace," Athair says.

Locke nods his head in reply, but wonder about Knuckles and Julie-Su friendship might end up becoming more.

At the Master Emerald Shrine, Knuckles is sitting on the top of the stairs with his hands on his cheeks and deep in thought. He can't stop thinking about Julie-Su, and how he first and her first meet. They both have scuffles and disagreement, but they end up becoming good friends. Sonic, and the boys walks up the stairs to see Knuckles thinking in his thoughts.

"Hey Knuckles, what's up? You look like you have something on your mind," Sonic says.

"It's nothing," Knuckles answers.

"Are you sure, you've been acting weird?" Rotor asks.

"Yeah. Are you sick?" Charmy asks.

"No. I'm not sick," Knuckles answers.

"Come one dude, does this have anything to do with," Sonic says.

But Knuckles interrupts, "No. It doesn't have anything to do with Julie-Su."

"None of said it had anything to do with Julie-Su," Espio says.

Knuckles flinches, realizing his mistake.

"Knuckles, do you like Julie-Su?" Tails asks.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Knuckles denies.

"Come on Knuckles, we saw you blush when you're around her, and you keep turning your head away with she smiles at you. Not to mention, you're acting extra nice to her," Sonic says.

Knuckles sighs, "There's no point of denying it, isn't it?"

"Nope. So you might as well tell us," Sonic says.

"Come on man, spill it," Vector says.

"Alright, you win. I-I kind have a, well, I have a thing for Julie-Su. She makes me act a little funny, and I want to be around her. And, well, I also like to um, as her out," Knuckles answers.

"Oh oh, you mean you like Julie-Su and wants to ask her out on a date," Vector says with a grin.

"So you are lovey dovey over Julie-Su," Sonic says.

"I'm what?!" Knuckles asks, glaring at Sonic.

"He means that you like Julie-Su, and it seems that Julie likes you too," Tails says.

"You think so?" Knuckles asks.

"It looks like it," Rotor says.

Knuckles thinks about it a little bit about the feeling he has for Julie-Su and what he wants to do about it.

"Don't worry Knuckles, we'll help you snag her. That what friends for," Sonic says.

"If you say so, but it's not going to be easy," Knuckles says.

Mighty turns to Ray, "I don't think this is going anywhere."

"W-w-w-what, a-a-are they d-d-doing?" Ray asks.

"This is something you'll understand when you get older Ray

Sitting under a tree and next to a bush of red flowers, Julie-Su sighs sadly and looking in the sky. Julie-Su then picks one of the flowers and prick out the petals one by one. Sally, Eve, Mina, and Jazz come up to her.

"What's wrong, Julie? You don't look so good," Eve asks.

"Chao chao," Jazz says, flying to Julie-Su and pats her on the head.

Julie-Su smiles, and says, "Thanks Jazz."

"So Julie-Su, how much do you know Knuckles?" Mina asks.

"Well, I barely know him, but I been feeling weird about him. I can't figure it out, I've been feeling angry, happy, or even confused, and my stomach has been feeling like it has a group of Chaos in there," Julie-Su says.

"That's interesting, and you said it all has something to do with Knuckles," Sally replies.

"Yeah," Julie-Su answers.

"So Julie-Su, this feeling, does it feel like someone punched you in the stomach?" Eve asks.

"Yeah," Julie-Su answers.

"And you like Knuckles, right?" Mina asks.

Julie-Su blushes, "Um, well, I uh, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Come on Julie-Su, we saw how you acted in front of him. You have feelings for Knuckles," Eve says with a grin.

Julie-Su panics with her cheeks turning red,"No no no no no no no no no!"

Then hushes the girls.

"So you do like him?" Sally asks.

Julie-Su sighs n defeat, "Yes, I do like him, but I don't know what to do. I never felt like this around anyone. When I first met Knuckles, I actually wanted to punch him in the face when I was with the Dark Legion. When I quit and hang out with Knuckles, I started feeling funny, like Knuckles is the one for me."

"That is so sweet. You do like Knuckles," Mina happily says.

"I do like him, but I don't know what to exactly do. I never felt anything about anyone, except for loving my dad and wanting to punch the Dark Legion in the face," Julie-Su says.

"Don't worry girl, we'll help you," Eve says.

"Yeah. We just need to set you two up on a date," Sally says.

"Alright, but no dresses or anything formal. I hate wearing dresses," Julie-Su says.

"Alright, no dresses," Mina says.

Back at the shrine of the Master Emerald, the boys are helping Knuckles with advice about getting a little confidence and what to do about women.

"Alright Knux,all you have to do is pretend that Charmy is Julie-Su and play it cool," Sonic says

"I think you mean talking to Julie-Su normal, like he does with us," Rotor says.

Sonic crosses his eyes and rolls his eyes, "Sure, if you wanna be boring sure."

"Boring is fine for my case," Knuckles says.

He then walks to Charmy and and becomes nervous. Even if it is Charmy, the fact about talking to Julie-Su is making him sweat bullets.

Hr stammers, "H-h-h-hi, J-J-J-J-Julie-S-S-S-Su, w-w-w-would, you like t-t-t-t-o, h-h-hang out, w-w-w-w-with, m-m-m-me."

"Sure Knuckles, I would love to," Charmy says.

"Good, but you sound like Antoine when he was scared to ask Julie-Su out," Sonic says.

Knuckles angrily turns to Sonic, "I don't ask for your opinion!"

"Calm down Knuckles, we're only trying to help you. You just need to be yourself and be more confident with asking a girl," Vector says.

"Yeah. Just remain calm and you'll be fine," Rotor says.

Knuckles sighs, "If you guys are sure about it?"

Knuckles decides to give this another try on pretending to ask Julie-Su out. Meanwhile, Eve and the girls are trying to help Julie-Su with her problem about being around Knuckles.

"Alright girls, all you need to do is be yourself and act normal around Knuckles. Just pretend you are talking to one of us," Eve says.

"I don't know it, I'm not even sure if he has any feeling towards me," Julie-Su says.

"I'm sure Knuckles like you, he seems to be taking an interest in you," Mina says.

"Chaos chao! Chao chao chao chao!" Jazz happily says.

"Thanks guys for trying to help me, but I'm not sure if this is going to work," Julie-Su says.

"You won't know until you try. I say the direct route is the best route, just talk to him and spend some time together," Eve says.

"I guess you're right," Julie-Su says.

She gets up from the ground, and says, "Let's head back to the Master Emerald Shrine and see the guys."

Julie Su and the girls begin to walk back to the Master Emerald shrine to see the guys. Mostly, Julie-Su is going to talk to Knuckles. Unknown to the girls, mysterious figures are spying on them and see where they're heading, specifically Julie-Su.

A smirk with a red fur appears, and says, "There you are, Julie, it will be nice to see you little sister."

Back at the Master Emerald Shrine, the boys are now relaxing next to the Master Emerald, when they see the girls walking toward them.

"Yo Sal, Eve, Mina!" Sonic says.

"Where have you guys been?" Tails asks.

"Oh nothing, just talking about girl stuff," Mina says.

"Okay," Rotor says.

Julie-Su clutches her left arm with her right hand and walks to Knuckles with her cheeks turning red. Knuckles sits up and stares at Julie-Su with awestruck and cheeks turning red.

Knuckles says, "Hi Julie-Su."

"Hi Knuckles," Julie-Su says.

"There is something," Both echidnas say together.

Knuckles says, "You first."

"No, you go first," Julie-Su says.

"Ladies first," Knuckles says.

Julie-Su sighs and says, "Knuckles, I."

But before she can, someone says, "Have to leave, with us."

The Freedom Fighters, Chaotix, and Echidnas turn their heads to see six mysterious being in hoods. In the middle of the group is a female red echidna wearing the same cybergenetic on her hair as Julie-Su, she wears black latex bodysuit, boots, and is holding a whip.

"Hello little sis, hope you enjoy with your friends, because this will be the last time you're going to see them," The female Echidna says.

Julie-Su grits her teeth, and says, "Lien-Da!"

The group of friends look at the hooded figures with the female Echidna in the middle of the group. They are in fighting possession. Knuckles is standing in front of Julie-Su waiting to fight them.

"Wait, this Echidna girl is your sister?" Sonic asks.

"My step sister to be be exact," Julie-Su answers.

Then glares at Lien-Da, "What are you and the Dark Legion doing here?"

"Nothing much, we're mostly here to bring you back with us. I admit, I was surprised that you decided to leave without saying a word, but what do we find that you are being with the Guardian and his lackeys," Lien-Da says, sounding bitter.

"That doesn't explain why you decided to come here, and what you mean taking Julie-Su back with you," Sally firmly demands.

"Like I said, we're taking her back to the Dark Leign, refused and you all will die," Lien-Da says.

"Forget it, we're not letting you take Julie-Su anywhere! You have no right to decide where she go who to be with!" Knuckle says, sounding defensive.

Julie-Su is surprised to see Knuckles defending her. She becomes more surprised to see everyone else are helping Knuckles out.

"Yeah. You have no right to take her away," Eve says.

Vector says, "If you want Julie-Su, you'll have to go through The Chaotix."

"You'll have to go through all of us," Sonic adds.

Lien-Da smiks, "Well, it looks like we'll do things the hard way."

"Get them!" Lien-Da commands.

The Dark Legion bring out their guns, and begin to fire at them, sending electricity blast. Everyone quickly dodge out of the way as the blast hits the stairs of the altar.

Knuckles sees this, and angrily shouts, "Hey! Watch where you're blasting it, you almost hit the Master Emerald."

"Well, I was aiming for one of your heads," Lien-Da says.

Eve clutches her fist in anger, "That Echidna is getting on my nerves."

"Let's take these creeps down!" Sonic announces.

Sonic and most of the Freedom Fighter and Chaotix charge at the Dark Legion and Lien-Da. Eve, Sally, Knuckles, Espio, and Ray remain at the altar to protect Julie-Su. Sonic spin dash and rolls on the ground and knock the Dark Legion like bowling pins. Then Sonic lands on his feet. Espio throws shurikens and other ninja gears. Vector uses his strength and teeth, Charmy uses his stinger, everyone else either attack them with weapons or physical strength.

Eve and the others, especially Knuckles is standing in front of Julie-Su to protect her. Julie-Su is rather shocked to see them wanting to help her after the Dark Legion attacking them and telling them her relationship with them.

"I think Sonic and the others will get those Dark Legion to leave on their own occurred by now," Sonic says.

"Maybe, but I won't be going so easily," Lien-Da speaks.

The group look to see Lien-Da is close to the shrine and is at the bottom of the stairs.

"Forget it Lien-Da, I'm not letting you get near her!" Knuckles angrily says.

"Now now Guardian, Julie-Su was part of the legion before she decided to leave. We don't really let them leave so easily," Lien-Da says.

"Why do you want her back? Julie-Su told us that you treated her anything but a sister," Eve says.

"Oh did she now. Still, I'm going to take my sister back the hard way," Lien-Da says.

Lien-Da swings her whip to Lien-Da, but Eve then uses her sword and allow the whip to coil it up.

Eve then pulls on it, "Sorry Lien-Da, mind if I take that?"

Eve then pulls her sword and whips the whip right out of Lien-Da's hand. Then Knuckles begin to fight off Lien-Da. Knuckles has to admit, Lien-Da is a good fighter.

"Man, that Lien-Da is tough," Knuckles says in thought.

He has his eyes to Julie-Su, "Still, I refused to allow the Dark Legion to take her."

Knuckles and Lien-Da continue to fight off each other with fists and other combat skills. Sonic and the others continue to fight off with the Dark Legion until they are all knocked out.

Sonic says, "Phew! These guys are a bit of a work out."

"You can say that again. I never knews there is a dark origination. But who are they?" Mina replies.

"We know. Julie-Su told us that the Dark Legion is a secret organization of Echidnas. Seeing the suffering they are causing behind the scenes, Julie-Su decides to leave," Espio says.

Mighty asks, "Think we should check to see how Knuckles and the others are doing?"

"You're right, but it looks like Knuckles got everything under control," Sonic says, looking at the shrine.

Everyone look at the shrine to see Knuckles continuing to fight the leader of the troops. Soon enough, the two stop fighting and take deep breaths as they continue to hold their fighting possession. The next moment, the Freedom Fighters and Chaotix surrounded her.

"Alright Lien-Da, you better leave now or we're going to do this the hard way," Sally demands.

"And better not think about calling out your troops, they're still a bit out from our fight," Sonic says.

Lien-Da looks past the crowd to see the Dark Legion getting up, but have headaches.

Lien-Da smirks, "Aw well, I guess I can't force her to come back or convince her. Looks like we'll just take our leave."

Lien-Da then brings out a gold ring that is similar to the Power Rings. She throws it over the crowd and it lands on the ground. The the ring enlarges and begin to glow. Everyone become shocked to see this.

"Alright troops, fall out," Lien-Da commands.

The Dark Legion get up and walk through the portal. Lien-Da jumps over the crowd and runs to the large ring once the troops have gone through.

Before Lien-Da goes through the ring, she says, "This is not over you meddlers. I'll be back, to take you out along with you, sis."

"Just try," Julie-Su angrily says.

Lien-Da smirks and goes through the ring. Then it disappears.

"What was that ring she has just now?" Sonic asks.

"It's a Warp Ring. It helps for fast teleport. She has a lot of them because of her employer," Julie-Su says, bitterly.

"Who would that be?" Eve asks.

Julie-Su turns her head away from the crowd, "I don't wanna talk about it. He's a creepy maniac anyway."

"And I'm guessing it's not Eggman," Sally says.

"Not at all," Julie-Su says.

Later, the sun is beginning to go down, and Knuckles and Julie-Su are alone at the Master Emerald Shrine. Sonic, Eve and the Freedom Fighters already leave the island back to Knotohle, and the Chaotix and Mighty and Ray head back to their homes.

Julie-Su smiles, and says, "It sure is a beautiful sunset isn't it."

"It sure it. Sorry about today have acted crazy," Knuckles says.

"It's alright. I'm just glad those creeps decided to leave me alone," Julie-Su says.

"Don't worry, if those creeps dare to show their faces again, I'll pound them to pieces," Knuckles says.

"Thanks," Julie-su says.

Then out of nowhere, she leans to Knuckles and gives him a kiss on the cheek, making him blush. Knuckles turns to Julie-Su and smiles to her. Then the two lean to each other as they watch the sunset. Love is starting to bloom between the two echidnas.


	19. Chapter 19

Episode 19: Cream, Cheese, and St. John

At clearing in the Great Forest, Eve and Jazz the Chao are relaxing the nice and sunny say. Jazz is laying down on Eve's head while she is laying her back on to a tree. The two are happily relaxing.

"It sure is a nice day, huh Jazz," Eves says.

"Chao chao," Jazz replies.

"Maybe later we can go swimming in the river with Sonic and the others," Eve replies.

Jazz nods her head, "Chao chao!"

The two look at the sky to see the clear blue sky, and feel the breeze on their faces. Jazz becomes curious to see something descending from the sky.

"Chao chao. Chao chao chao," Jazz says.

Eve asks, "What is it, Jazz?"

"Chao chao," Jazz says, pointing to the sky.

Eve looks up in the sky to see something flying down them. As it flies closer, Eve can see what it is.

Eve squints her eyes, "Is that a Chao?"

The small creature lands on its two feet to reveal a chao. The Chao looks like the others that is seen in the Chao Garden at Angel Island, but it has a red bow tie and a piece of rolled up paper on it.

"It is a Chao, but what's it doing here?" Eve asks.

The Chao then falls forward to the ground and sleeps of exhaustion.

Eve picks up the little Chao, "You poor thing, I'll get you some help right away. Don't worry, you'll be alright."

Eve then takes the Chao back to Kntroholel, Jazz follows close to Eve and has her eyes focused on this new Chao. She is concern about it, and wonder why is it tired.

In Dr. Quack's medical office, the doctor is examining the little tired Chao and see if it receives any injuries. Eve, Jazz, Sonic, Amy, Mina, Sonia, and Manic sit by to see the medical attention that is being done for it. Sonic and the others see Eve runs into the office and decide to ask her about it.

"And you say this Chao fell unconscious when it touched the ground?" Sonic asks.

"Yes. It also has this note tied around it's boy tie. I think this little guy belongs to someone," Eve says.

"Poor thing, I hope it wakes up soon," Mina sadly says.

"Any idea what the note says?" Sonia asks.

"No. I wanted the little Chao to get some medical attention right away and that's when you guys saw me," Eve says.

"I think we should read it now, and we can figure out what happened," Sonic says.

Eve unrolls the paper and sees there is writings on it.

Eve reads it,

To whoever receives this letter

I am in terrible trouble. Mean and nasty robots have attacked my home, and captured me and my mother. I have send my good Chao Friend, Cheese with a note that we are being taken to strange large building belonging to a man named, Snively. Please, I'm very scared.

From,

Cream the Rabbit

"So Cheese is the Chao's name, it's actually cute," Mina says.

"Chao chao," Jazz replies.

"Yes, but this note doesn't sound good. I never thought we heard about Snively," Eve says.

Manic nods his head, "Yeah. We haven't seen or heard of him since the Doomsday Project."

"The one that Eve, Sally and yours truly were able to destroy," Sonic says.

"I remember. If Snively is back, he might be either working for Dr. Eggman or is doing this on his own terms," Eve says.

"You're right. Snively is almost as dangerous as Eggman," Sonia says.

"That poor girl. We just have to do something," Mina worriedly says.

"And we will. This calls for an emergency meeting," Sonic says.

Eve turns to Jazz, "Jazz, mind if you keep an eye on Cheese while me and the others have an important meeting."

"Chao chao," Jazz replies.

Dr. Quack comes over, and says, "And it's a good idea to get the situation taken care of."

"How is the Chao doing?" Eve asks.

"He's fine. The little Chao just need some rest and probably something to eat after waking up," Dr. Quack says.

"Thanks Doc, right now we need to have an important Freedom Fighter meeting," Sonic says.

After leaving the Doctor's office, Sonic, Eve, and the others gather all the Freedom Fighters in Kntohole and gather at the meeting area. Eve gives Sally the note and she reads it very carefully. Sally is standing reading the note while everyone else is sitting down waiting for the meeting to begin.

Sally says, "You're right, this is a serious matter. It seems that Snively has finally made an appearance after all this time."

"Sacre bleu, this is terrible! Snively is now terrorizing the citizens," Antoine panics.

"That poor girl, she must be frighten," Bunnie says.

Amy says, "Sally, we have to do something. Who know what Snively could be up to."

"You're right, Amy. We need to do something. But without knowing what Snively up to, we'll be heading to the Green Zone blind," Sally says.

"Don't worry, Eve and I will scout up ahead and report what we can find," Sonic says.

"We'll need to be careful. Snively is just as intelligent as Robotnik so he knows about watching out for us incase we hear about what he's doing," Eve says.

"Yes. You and Sonic will go up ahead, but you both need to be very careful," Sally says.

"Don't worry, we're on it," Eve says.

"And we'll make sure to report anything that we might find," Sonic says.

Later on, Sonic and Eve are super speeding over the mountain and into the grassland full of green grass, trees, and nature known as Green Zone. The two hedgehogs have supplies and are wearing wrist watch communicators.

Just then, Sally speaks through the watch, "Sonic. Eve. Can you read me?"

Eve answers her wrist watch, "We can hear you. We're already in the Grass Zone and are looking for any signs of Badniks or other trouble."

"As if those badniks have given us any trouble," Sonic says.

"Just be careful, the last thing we need is for you to go overkill like the last few missions," Sally says.

"Since when I go overkill," Sonic says.

Eve rolls her eyes, "Like always."

Sonic and Eve pick up the speed to reach the village and find out where Snively has taken to the village. The two stop over the hill to see Green Zone Village. The two become in shock.

"Oh man," Sonic says.

"This is just awful," Eve says.

The two hedgehogs can see the village is wrecked. Houses crushed, smashed, or wrecked, a lot of property damages, and it's deserted. Sonic and Eve hurry down to the village to see the damages that is done. They both then begin to walk around to see if there's anyone who have not been captured and survived the attack.

Eve says, "I can't believe Snively, would do this."

"And I thought Eggman could have done something this low," Sonic says.

"It doesn't seem to be that anyone is even here," Eve says.

"You can say that again," Sonic says.

Sonic and Eve continue to walk along to find a clue to where Snively is. Unknown to the two, a mysterious figure with a large bushy tail peaks out of the hiding place in the ally. Just then, Eve hears a noise and turns around.

"What is it, Eve?" Sonic asks.

"Don't know, I think we're not alone," Eve says.

"I'll go look," Sonic says.

Sonic walks up closer to the alley that is close by. He sneaks closer to what could be in there. Just then, someone pounces at Sonic making him scream in fright. Eve gasps to see Sonic and someone else is fighting against each other.

Eve comes over, "Guys! Stop! Sonic stop!"

Sonic and the figure continue to fight and get on top of each other. The next moment, Sonic pins the being down and clutches his arms in anger. Sonic and Eve soon become surprised to see who has attacked them.

They see a Mobian skunk, black and white fur with, white hair on top of head, and has blue color eyes. He is wearing purple gloves with a matching belt and shoes, and a green scarf around his neck.

Sonic asks, "Hey, what's the big idea attacking us me like that?"

"Just a precaution. How do I know you're not working with this Snively character," The skunk sternyl says.

"Gosh, we don't work for him. We're here to stop him. I'm Eve and this is my brother Sonic, and we're the Knothole Freedom Fighters," Eve says.

"Freedom Fighters? I believe I heard of you. You're the ones who is with Princess Sally Acorn?" The skunk asks.

"That's right. Sonic, you can get off of him now," Eve says.

"Fine," Sonic says, and gets off of him.

Both Sonic and the Skunk Mobian get up and dust themselves off.

"It's a pleasure to meet you mate, I'm Geoffrey St. John," The skin says.

"Now that we have all that clear up. What happened here?" Sonic asks.

"A mad man named Snively attacked the village with his Swat-bots and Badniks. Many of us tried to fight back, but many of us were captured. I'm the only who wasn't captured. SAdly, my girlfriend, Hershey the Cat has been captured," Geoffrey says.

Then asks, "So what brings you here?"

We received a distress message from a girl named Bunny the Rabbit. Her Chao friend, Cheese found his way to Kntoholle and is at the medical bay to get some rest," Eve says.

"Oh you mean Cream. I know who you mean. She's a little girl who loved in the village here," Geoffrey says.

"A little girl?" Sonic asks.

"Yes. She's and her mother Vanilla are two of the village that have been captured by those robots," Geoffrey says.

"We need to find Snively and stop him," Eve says.

"Yeah. you have any idea where Snively is?" Sonic asks.

"I believe the robots went that way," Geoffrey says.

Sonic and Eve look to where Geoffrey is pointing to, and look to see smoke down the area.

"Sounds like we found our destination," Sonic says.

Sonic, Eve, and Geoffrey St. John walk along the road so they can find Snively's base and where he taken the citizens of Green Zone Village.

"Thanks for letting me come with you," Geoffrey says.

"No problem. We could use all the help we can get. We also need to find the girl who wrote the note for us," Sonic says.

"It's easy to find the little bunny. Just looks for a young rabbit in a bright orange dress," Geoffrey says.

"That's good to know," Eve says.

"And it looks like we found Snively's base, look up ahead!" Sonic points out.

The three look ahead to see a giant fortress that looks almost like a giant metal egg. Around it is a big wall, and Swat-bots, stealth orbs, and hovercrafts are in servellancing the area. The three look to see how big and impenetrable the hideout is.

"Whao! It looks like Snively has really created a fortress around the giant egg. An egg that is ready to be scrambled," Sonic says.

Eve then answers her wristwatch, "Sally, this is Eve. Do you read me?"

"This is Sally, what is it Eve?" Sally asks through the watch.

"We found Snively's fortress, and he along with his Badniks destroyed a village that is a few miles away, and everyone but one must have been captured by the Badniks," Eve reports.

"This does sound bad," Sally says.

Sonic says, from his wrist watch, "It is, the place looks impenetrable, but I think I can find a few loopholes for us to get in."

Geoffrey leans to the watch, and says, "Hello mate, are you the Princess Sally."

"Yes. Who is this?" Sally answers.

"Geoffrey St. John, your highness," Geoffrey says.

"It's okay, you don't need to be so formal. What can you tell me about the what happened?" Sally replies.

"The robots came out of nowhere and attacked the village. Everyone except for myself was captured," Geoffrey says.

"Alright, The Freedom Fighters will head over right away. Meanwhile, you three see if you can get inside and intervene with whatever Snively is planning," Sally says.

"Got it Sal," Sonic says.

Sonic then super speed to the factory. Eve grabs Geoffrey's hand and follows Sonic.

At the giant Egg base, there are still Swat-bots and other badniks around the area searching for intruders. Flying to the entrance is a large carrier hovercar of some kind. Under it, is Sonic, Eve, and Geoffrey who are wearing magnetic belts. The carrier flies inside the base without notice. The carrier moves along the the field until they're inside. Then comes to a stop.

Eve secretly sticks her head out, and says, "The coast is clear."

Eve, Sonic, and Geoffrey presses the button on their belts and put their feet on the ground.

"Alright, first we need to find out where the Green Zone citizens are and find Snively's control room." Sonic says.

Eve says, "Geoffrey and I will look for the Mobians that are trapped here, and you can find the control room. Be sure to be fast, quiet, and when you reach the control room, make a lot of noise."

"You got it sis," Sonic says.

Sonic super speed to one direction while Eve and Geoffrey leave in a different direction. Sonic super speed down the hall, and make sure to hide behind one of the boxes when a Swat-bot comes walking by. Sonic then sneaks back out and continue to find the control room.

Meanwhile, Eve and Geoffrey are in the air vent sneaking around and trying to find the prisoners being held in this base.

"So you mean you and Sonic have done this before in Robotnik's base?" Geoffrey asks.

"Yeah. Only now he calls himself Dr. Eggman," Eve says.

"Dr. Eggman? Imaginative name," Geoffrey says.

Suddenly, Eve shushes and whispers, "Shhh! I think I hear voices."

They soon hear a girl's voice, "I'm sorry Md. Snively, but I don't know what you mean."

"Now child, you must know about the Chaos Emerald. I was able to detect it within the village," A familiar voice says.

Eve find an opening in the vent and takes a peek through it with Geoffrey looking as well. They see a room with a few Swat-bots and computers, control panels, and other machineries.

In the tube is a small little color bunny with spots on her ears, face, and on her forehead, and hazel color eyes, . She is wearing a orange dress with a white color and a blue ribbon on it, orange and yellow color shoes with white sock, and white gloves with cuffs and yellow buttons on it.

"Please sir, I didn't know anything. Please let me out," The little bunny says.

Snively walks over and says, "Sorry little rabbit, but I need to question all of you to be sure you have the emerald. My research indicate that the emerald is somewhere in your village so, it's possible that one of you must have it."

In the air vent, Eve and Geoffrey are hearing the conversation.

"What is a Chaos Emerald?" Geoffrey asks.

"It's a powerful gem that is also connected to six others and the Master Emerald. They hold special power. What's more, Eggman is trying to find them. Luckly, get got five. It seems that Snively is trying to find it too," Eve says.

"That seems bad doesn't it?" Geoffrey asks.

"It is," Eve says.

"And what's worse, is that little girl is Cream the Rabbot," Geoffrey says.

"That would explain what she said that she and her mom are captured. The poor girl must be so scared. We have to do something," Eve says.

They hear Snively says, "That is all for now. Swat-bots return her to her cell."

The two Swat-bots come over as the tube lifts up and take the little bunny to her room.

Eve whispers, "Come on, we need to find Cream and figure out where Snively is holding the others."

"Right," Geoffrey says.

Then the two continue to crawl through the air vent.

Eve then contact Sonic, and asks, "Sonic, come in. Where are you?"

"I found the security system and the control panel. What you got?" Sonic asks.

"We found out something important. Snively is after the Chaos Emerald that is in the village. He's capturing them and question them where it is. I also think that if no one knows where it is, he's going to search the town with the Badniks," Eve says.

"Got it. I'll create a diversion while, you and Geoffrey save the citizens trapped inside," Sonic says.

"Got it. Make as much disturbance as possible to draw Snively and the Badniks' attention," Eve says.

"You don't need to tell me twice," Sonic says.

Eve then hangs up and crawls along the airvent to find where the prisoners are being held captive.

Meanwhile, Sonic is able to find the control panel with the security system. Sonic notices that the Swat-bots aren't around.

"Well, it looks like I made it to the right place. All I have to do, is call sal and let her know that everything is going super," Sonic says.

Sonic turns on his watch, and says, "Yo Sal, I'm in the control room that is also a security system. Want me to mix things up a bit."

"Alright, but be sure that Eve and Geoffrey rescued all the prisoners and distract the guard until then," Sally says.

"Got it. I need to see if Geoffrey and Eve made it," Sonic says.

"Alright, we're almost in Green Zone. I'll let you know when we arrive so we can start attacking," Sally says.

"Got it," Sonic says.

Sonic hangs up his watch and looks at the controls. Sonic types on the keyboard to check the security cameras. Soon enough, he can see Eve and Geoffrey are crawling out of the security system.

Out of the vent, Eve and Geoffrey are able to get out of the air vent and head to the door. The two quickly stop to see the Swat-bots walking away from the door. Once they're gone, Eve and Geoffrey head to the door.

"Now that we're here, how do you suppose we get in?" Geoffrey asks.

Eve brings out Nicole's small computer, "Lucky for me, Sally lent me Nicole to help us."

Eve then plugs Nicole into the system, "Ready Nicole."

"Affirmative, accessing bypass code," Nicole says.

Nicole makes beeping sounds and being to hack into the system. The next few seconds, the door opens from both sides of the doorway.

"Thanks Nicole, you rock," Eve says.

"No problem," Nicole says.

"That is an interesting computer you have there," Geoffrey says with interest.

"Nicole is more than just a computer. She is an A.I, Freedom Fighter, and our good friend," Eve says.

Eve and Geoffrey walks into the room and are shocked to see the rooms are full of prison cells.

Geoffrey recognize them right away, "It's the Green Zone villagers."

"Geoffrey, is that you?" A woman's voice calls out

"Hershey, is that you?!" Geoffrey says.

"I'm over here," Hershey's voice calls out.

Eve and Geoffrey look ahead to see a black paw waving out of the cell. Geoffrey hurries over to see a black and white color cat with black hair, and green eyes. She is wearing a red vest, blue shoes with a matching scarf on his neck, and two gold bracelets on both wrists.

"Geoffrey, I knew you would come," Hershey says.

"I'm just glad you're safe," Geoffrey says.

"Don't worry, we'll have you out in a minute," Eve says.

"Um, excuse me, are you going to um, help all of us," A little girl's voice says.

Eve turns around to see the same little bunny who has been taken to Snively and back to the cell earlier. She is also with someone who has the same color and pattern as she does. She wears a purple vest, a magenta vest with white on the top and gold buttons, a blue tie on her, magenta slip on high heel shoes, and the same glove designs as the little girl.

Eve walks over, "Hello, I'm guessing you're Cream the Rabbit."

"Um hello. Yes, my name is Cream, but how could you have known?" The girl asks.

"My brother and I received your message from your Chaos Friend Cheese, and we're here to rescue you and everyone in the village," Eve says.

The older rabbit says, "Well sweetie, it seems that your plan worked. By the way, I'm Vanilla the Rabbit, Cream's mother."

"It's nice to meet you Vanilla. Now don't you all worry, we're going to get everyone out of this place and make sure Snively doesn't bother you like that again," Eve says.

"Thank you," Cream says.

Eve answers her wrist com, "Sonic, we found the prisoners. Her ready to make some noise."

"You got it sis. I just got word from Sally, she and the other Freedom Fighters are outside," Sonic says.

"Right. Geoffrey and I will start helping everyone out when you disable the security," Eve says.

"Right," Sonic says.

He hangs up, and begin to type on the control panels. In the prison cells, the bars open and everyone begin to leave from their cells.

Eve shout, "Come on everyone, follow me!"

Eve and Geoffrey head off with the villagers behind them, Meanwhile, Sonic is still messing the control pads. Unfortunately, Snively enters the room to see what's going on to see Sonic messing around.

"Sonic, I should have known," Snively angrily says.

"That's right Snively, we're going to shut you down," Sonic says.

Snively commands, "Swat-bots, blast that hedgehog!"

The Swat-bots begin to blast at Sonic, but dodges them and runs around. Sonic super speed up, down, and around the room. When he jumps on the control panel, he sticks his tongue out. Then the Swat-bots aim at the panel.

"No wait!" Snively screams in a panic.

But it's too late, the Swat-bots shot at the control panel that cause the system to explode.

Sonic then speeds out ashe says, "See you later, Snively!"

"I hate you meddling hedgehog!" Snively screams in anger.

Outside of the base, Sally and the Freedom Fighters are fighting off the Swat-bots and other badniks coming their way. Antoine uses his sword, but struggles a little. Bunnie helps him out with her robotic limbs. Sonia, Manic, and Sally use their combat skills. Rotor and the others use the weapons for the job. The large doors open to see Eve, Geoffrey, and the citizens of Green Zone Village escaping.

Bunnie looks ahead, "look there's Eve and the villagers. They did it."

"Now let's continue creating a path for them," Sally says.

Sally and the Freedom Fighters continue to fight off the Swat-bots and Badniks while Eve and Geoffrey lead the villagers out of the base. Once they run outside the doorway, everyone hurry back home. Sonic super speeds out as well and help Sally and the others destroy the Swat-bots. Once they are all destroyed. The Freedom Fighters make their escape.

Snively comes out in anger to see Sonic and the Freedom Fighters have saved the villagers and destroy all the badniks.

He screams in anger, "I hate you! I hate you BAD!"

After reaching back to the village, the Freedom Fighters help the villagers fix up their home and fix any other damages.

"So Snively is after the Chaos Emeralds too, and think it's somewhere around town?" Bunnie asks.

"Yeah, but no one knows of the Chaos Emerald. Not even Cream," Eve says with Jazz sitting on her head.

"Well, at least with stop Snively and his plan to find the emerald," Sonic says.

Tails says, holding a device, "Either way, there is a strange energy that is almost as powerful as the Chaos emerald, but it doesn't seem like one."

"Can you find the location?" Sally asks.

"It's right here," Tails says.

Sonic walks over, "Leave it to me."

Sonic spin dashes and digs into the ground. In a matter of minutes, Sonic comes out of the hole and is holding something, but not a Chaos Emerald. It's a shiny silver sword with a gold handle.

Sally gasps, "Oh my gosh. This is, my father's sword."

"Your dad's sword? I didn't know he has a sword," Evesays.

"He does, but it was stolen years ago and never found. Now we have found it," Sally says.

"That's good to know. At least Snively doesn't have a Chaos Emerald," Sonic says.

After helping with fixing much damages, Cream with Cheese who are happy to be with each other, her mother Vanilla, and Geoffrey with his girl friend Hershey.

"Thank you for saving us and fixing our home," Crema says.

"It's no trouble that what the Freedom Fighters do," Sonic says.

Cream asks, "Do you think we'll see you again."

"I'm sure they will Cream. Whenever we need help, I'm sure they'll come to our aid," Hershey says.

"I agree," Geoffrey says.

"I hope that maybe you all can join the Freedom Fighters with us, and help put a stop to Eggman and Snively," Sonic says.

"We'll think about it," Geoffrey says.

Cream asks, "Um, do you think you can um stay with us for dinner. I really appreciate it if you do?"

"Sure, if it's alright with your mom," Sally says.

"I would be happy if you all can stay with us," Vanilla says.

"Then let's get going. This hedgehog needs a chili dog," Sonic says.

Everyone begin laughing with smiles on their faces.


	20. Chapter 20

Episode 20: Rob O' the Hedge and his Merry Hedgehogs Part 1

Flying over the Mobian blue sea and under the cloudy gray sky, the Tornado is soaring while passing five hedgehogs. Sonic, and Amy sit at the front with Eve doing the flying, and Sonia and her brother Manic, along with Jazz the Chao sitting in the back. The five hedgehogs are heading of a location that Amy hasn't been to in years, and is excited.

"I can't wait to show you around Mercia, you're going to love it there," Amy happily says.

"I'm interested to see what your family is like," Eve says.

"Yeah. I can't wait to meet your cousin, Rob O', was it?" Manic asks.

"That's right. He's prince Rob O' of Mercia," Amy says.

"So what's he like?" Sonia asks.

"He's very brave, strong, and noble. Many in Mercia say that he is a lot like his father. Calm, noble, with a clear sense of justice. Not only that, be he's also the best archer of Mercia," Amy says.

"Sounds like your cousin is one cool hedgehog," Sonic says.

"Chao Chao," Jazz replies.

"I know, I can't wait to introduce you to him along with my Uncle Richard O Hedge and Aunt Lumina,"Amy says.

"Sounds like you have a nice family," Sonia says.

"Yeah. I can't wait for you all to meet them," Amy says,

"We'll know soon because we're almost there," Eve says.

"Chao Chao," Jazz happily says.

Eve turns the wheel of the plane. Then the plane turns to their location. Amy looks out the window to see a large medieval castle up ahead.

"Look, there it is! Mercia Castle!" Amy happily says.

The others look out the window to see the castle as well. Eve is still driving the plane as she looks out the window at front.

Everyone become confused, "Huh?!"

"Chao?!" Jazz replies.

The group do see a castle, but it seems to have a giant steel wall around it like a fortress. There are a few cannons, guns, and Mobian that look like cyborgs and holding guns.

"That's Mercia Castle?" Manic asks.

"Not at all, this doesn't look anything like Mercia Castle. What could have happened?" Amy says.

Sonic looks through his binoculars to see a symbol that looks like Eggman's face, "Eggman is behind this."

"That Eggman! He is getting on my nerves!" Amy angrily says.

"I think he has gotten on everyone else's nerves for a long time," Manic says.

"I think we have more problems to worry about. If Eggman is here, then that means Amy's relatives are in trouble," Eve says.

Sonic still sees through the binoculars, "Worse than that, I think they're aiming the cannons at us!"

"Huh?!" Everyone else exclaim in shock.

At the castle, cannons are moving up to the sky to where the Tornado is at. Then they begin to fire.

Seeing the cannon, Sonic shouts, "Look out!"

Eve turns the wheel and the plane turns and begin to fly around. The cannons and the blasters continue to fire at the plane. Eve continues to control the plane and try to make sure the plane isn't hit. Sadly, the cannon knocks the left wing clean off, and the blaster hits the left side of the plane. Soon, the plane begins to fall.

Amy screams, "Eve, the wing is broken off!"

"I know!" Eve says.

"Chao!" Jazz screams.

"And we're going to cash!" Sonia panics.

Eve begins to fly the plane down to a clearing of the giant forest,and says, "Our only chance for a clear landing is to land in the clearing of that forest!"

"That's Deerwood Forest, the largest forest in Murcia and surrounds Mercia castle and the village," Amy says.

"And we need to land there now," Eve says.

Eve continues to hold on to the wheel as she makes an emergency landing. The plane begins to descend from the sky and closer to the top of the trees. Eve sees the clearing up ahead and makes a landing. Eve then pushes the wheel down,allowing the plane's wheel to land on the ground. Then Eve pulls come of the controls so the plane can stop. However, one of the trees break the other wing, and the plane isn't stopping fast enough. They see a cliff up ahead.

Amy screams! "Eve, we're going to fall!"

"I know, but I can't stop in time!" Eve screams.

"Hang on everyone we're in for a massive fall!" Sonic shouts.

The plane continues to slide across the woods and falls off the cliff that is like a 60 degree angle slide. Once they reach the ground, they end up crashing into a tree making them stop. Unfortunately, Sonic, Eve, Sonia, Manic, Amy, and Jazz are all knocked out from the crash.

Up in the trees, a mysterious being is hiding in the branches and witnesses the crash. The figure also see the guards from the castle come to approach them. Down at the crash, the guards from the castle surrounds the plane. They are wearing medieval clothes with guns.

One of them says, "Alright men, Grandmaster Lord Hood want us to bring the ones in the plane alive."

The guard approach the plane, and one of them opens the door. There he see Sonic and the others inside.

"We have five hedgehogs and a chao inside sir," The third guard says.

"Alright let's bring them to the castle," The first guard says.

The mysterious spy continues to hide as he sees the guard take Sonic and the others out of the plane and put them in a cage wagon covered by a sheet. Once they're all loaded, they are taken to the castle.

The mysterious spy says, "I must alert this to my majesties."

The mysterious spy jumps from branch to branch to warn the the rulers about the situation.

In the throne room of Mercia castle there are four guards standing guard of the door and on the other side is a throne with someone sitting on it. It's a green Mobian snake with a hood and a yellow circle on side, and sharp fangs, and has a robotic body that has arms and legs. Just then, two guards comes walking in to give a report.

"Grandmaster, we have taken down the plane and put the trespassers in the dungeon," The guard says.

"Excellent. The lasssst thing we need are more meddlerssss. I had enough trouble with the Mercia's Freedom Fighters. Issss there anything you can tell me about these intruderssss." Lord Hood says.

"Yes sir. I run a D.N.A test using their quill, and here are the results," The guard says, giving a computer pad to Lord Hood.

Lord Hood takes the pad, and looks at it. He looks to see Eggman's files on Sonic and Eve. Then Sonia and Manic. When he sees information about Amy, he comes curious.

"Hmm. Amy Rosssse? That is the same name as King Richard O' Hedge's young niece," Lord Hood says.

"Yes. She even shares their D.N.A. She must be from the Royal Family," The guard says.

"I ssssse. When she wakessss up. I want her brought to me at once," Lord Hood says.

"Yes Grandmaster," The guards says.

The guard leaves the room to check on the prisoners. Lord Hood looks at the picture at Amy with an evil grin with a plan in mind.

"Lookssss like I have the upper hand of Rob O' the Hedge and his family. I know just the way to gain the throne from Rob O' and his family," Lord Hood says.

Unknown to Lord Hood, someone is standing beside the window and has heard the entire conversation. The being is a teal color hedgehog wearing a brown hood, and holding a bow and arrow.

The hedgehog worriedly says, "Amy."

Waking up from her unconsciousness, Amy groans and begins to walk up. The pink hedgehog sits up and rubs her eyes. Once Amy's vision is clear. She gasps in shock to see that she is not in the plane, but in a small cell. Amy looks to see Sonic, Eve, Sonia, Manic, and Jazz on the ground.

"Sonic are you okay?" Amy asks, shaking Sonic's shoulder.

Then turns to the others, "Eve! Sonia! Manic! Jazz! Are you alright?!"

Soon enough, Sonic and the others regain consciousness from the plane crash.

"What happened?" Sonia asks.

"Woah, dude, we took a nasty fall," Manic says.

"I'm glad that none of us got hurt," Eve says.

"Chao," Jazz says, waking up.

Sonic looks around at their unknown location ,"Hey, where are we?"

"I think we're in prison," Eve says, pointing to the bars.

Everyone look to see the bars and they are trapped inside of it. Realizing they are trapped, Sonic and the others can tell something is wrong.

"We're trapped in a cell and we don't even know who it is and why," Manic says.

"I saw we take this to the boys upstairs, first we need to get out of this cell," Sonic says.

"But how?" Sonia asks.

Amy sadly asks, "What I want to know is what happened to Mercia? And where is Rob O' and my aunt and uncle?"

"I'm sure they're fine. We just need to get out of this cell and look for them," Sonic says.

Suddenly, they hear footsteps coming towards the cell and see two of the guards. One of them grab the key, unlock the cell,and opens it.

The other enters the room, and says, "Miss Amy Rose, Lord Hood wants to see you."

"Me? Can my friends come?" Amy asks trying to remain calm.

"Just you," The guard answers.

"But," Amy says.

But Sonic says, "Don't worry Amy, we'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" Amy asks.

Eve whispers to Amy, "We'll be find Amy. But see if you can find out what's going on from this Lord Hood character."

"Okay," Amy says.

Amy leaves the guards and the guards close and lock the cell up with the others inside.

As they leave, Eve says, "Hey! This Lord Hood better not put one scratch on her or you all are in big trouble!"

In matter of minutes, Eve and the guards are gone and are heading to a different part of the castle.

"Alright guys, we need to figure out how to get out of this place and help Amy," Sonic says.

"Whoever this Lord Hood is, I'll bet that he is working with Dr. Eggman on conquering Mobius. I just hope we can reach Amy in time before he does something," Sonia says.

"Maybe he'll just make her be put back here," Manic says.

Eve worriedly says, "If Lord Hood find out Amy is part of the Royal Family of Mercia, he can use her as a hostage or do something worse."

"What's the worst that can happen?" Sonic asks.

"A lot of things, Sonic," Sonia firmly says.

"Let's just focus on trying to get out of this place," Eve says.

Everyone nod their heads agreeing to think of a way out of the cell and rescue Amy before this Lord Hood will do something to her.

Outside the palace and sneaking inside the castle, there is a teal hedgehog wearing a brown hood, brown shirt, and brown shoes with a bow in his hand. He is accompanied by a gray quarrel with yellow eyes and blue tail feather. He is wearing a gray shirt with a blue collar, blue shoes, and gloves, and holding a guitar. A brown rat with green shirt, pants, and hat with brown shoes, and cuffs with silver buds on it. A white rabbit with purple eyes, long gray ears with gold earrings on it. She wears a green and purple color robe and brown shoes. And finally a beige brown sparrow with brown eyes, wears a red shirt with hood, and shoes with blue laces on them, and has a bow with arrows in a cylinder bag.

They all are able to get inside the castle without being seen by the guards.

"Sire, what thou shall we do?" The quarrel asks.

"We must save my dear cousin Amy and her friends. I never knew I would see her after all these years," The hedgehog says.

"Don't worry you majesty, we'll help you rescue her and her friends," The sparrow says.

"I know I will thank to your help. Now we must go," the hedgehog says.

Then says, "We must be off to save them before Lord Hood will do something unthinkable."

They group head off to rescue Amy, Sonic, and the others. From the conversation, they decide to head off to find to the dungeon where they are. Unaware that Amy is already being taken to see Lord Hood.

In the dining room, the door opens to reveal Amy being escorted inside with the two guards. Then she is seated down with the two guards watching her. Just then, Lord Hood walks into the room and toward Amy.

"Welcome Missss Rose, it's nice to see you face to face," Lord Hood says with a grin.

Amy glares at him, "I don't see what so welcoming! Your troops caused plane y friends and I were in to crash! Why did you bring me here?!"

Lord Hood notify his men to leave the room and be sure to guard the door. Once they're gone, Amy knows that she and this snake are alone in the room.

Lord Hood walks to where Amy is sitting, and says, "I have a little proposition for you."

"I doubt is anything that I can agree with. You're working with Dr. Eggman aren't you? And what happened to Mercia and the royal family here?" Amy firmly demands.

Lord Hood snickers, "You've guesssed right, I am one of Eggman's employeeres to say. I used to work to that babbling fool King Richard O' Hedgehog, but with help from Eggman I secured his castle. Sadly, I wasn't able to capture all of the cicitanz and the royal family."

"Then Robo O' and his family are alright. I'm so relieved," Amy says in thought with a sight.

Just then, Lord Hood has his hand out to Amy, "Why don't we take a walk?"

"Wall with you? Forget it," Amy says, turning her head away with her arms crossed.

Lord Hood smirks and places his hand on Amy's back.

Amy sighs in defeat, "Fine."

Amy stands up and walks along with the cyborg serpent. Amy doesn't know what he's planning, but she needs to be ready if he tries anything. The two walk a little and Amy feels very uneasy.

Lord Hood says, "I'm sure you are still wondering why you were brought here, and what my proposal is?"

"That did cross my mind," Amy says softly.

Lord Hood stops and turns to Amy. He then grabs a grip on Amy's right wrist and has his other hand on her back.

With an evil smile, Lord Hood says, "I like you to be my queen dear, Amy."

"Your what?!" Amy asks in shock.

"For the royal throne," Lord Hood says.

"I refuse to betray my cousin or my friends to become your queen! Especially the one who put the citizens of Mercia in danger I can't even describe," Amy angrily says.

"That's why you're perfect to become my bride," Lord Hood says.

"No! I absolutely refuse," Amy sternly says.

Lord Hood frowns a little, "Well then, if you don't become my queen, your little friendsss will face a cruel punissssshment. Although, I could also turn them in to Dr. Eggman, I'm sure he will find a nice punisssshment for them."

Amy gasp, "You wouldn't!"

"I would in a way. From what I gather, you and your friends have given the boss a little trouble. I know he will be pleasssed to receive them," Lord Hood says with an evil grin.

Amy becomes worried to hear this. She ends up with a hard choice, risking her friends or her uncle's throne.

Lord Hood holds out his hand, "So princesssss, what'ssss your answer."

Amy gulps in reply.

Meanwhile, back in the dungeon cell, Sonic and the others are trying to knock the bars down. Unfortunately, the bars feel like they are made of steel. Sonic and Eve spin dashes while Sona, Manic, and Jazz ram the bars, but none of the attacks are making the bars budge.

"We gotta get out and save Amy," Sonia says.

"But how, these bars won't budge," Eve says.

Manic shouts, "Let us out here!"

"That won't work Manic," Sonic says.

"It's worth a try," Manic says.

Just then, they hear footsteps again, only this time it sounds like more than one or two of them. Appearing on the outside of the cell, the hooded hedgehog and his friends arrive at the scene.

The hedgehog says, "Hello fellow hedgehogs. Don't worry, we'll have you out soon."

"Who are you?" Manic asks.

"Rob O' the Hedge, at your service,"The hedgehog says.

The rabbit adds, "Don't forget he's the rightful heir to Mercia's throne."

"Oh, so your Amy's cousin," Sonia happily says.

"Ah, so you know of my little cousin, Amy Rose. But I do not see her," Rob says.

"The guards took her to see this Lord Hood. We think he's in cahoots with our enemy Eggman who has been causing trouble on Mobius for years. I'm Sonic. This is my sister Eve, her Chao friend, Jazz, and my cousins Sonia and Manic," Sonic says.

"It's very pelased to meet you, but we must hurry, Amy could be endanger," Rob says.

He then turns to the rat, "Munch, you know what what is needed."

"Right," Munch says.

He grabs the bars, and yanks the cell right out of the doorway.

"Woah! He's almost as strong as Mighty," Sonic says.

"We better get going, Amy is endanger," Eve says.

"You are right fair maiden, my dear cousin is in peril. Still, I would love to see my cousin. It's been years since I was saw of her," Rob says.

Sonic and the other hedgehogs look at each other.

"Yeah. About that, it's about Amy and well. She has grown since you last saw her," Eve says.

"But let's say that a um, magical wishing ring plays a part in it," Sonic says.

"Beg your pardon?" Rob asks.

"We'll explain on the way, right now Amy is endanger," Sonic says.

"Yes. Saving my dear cousin comes first," Rob says.

Everyone run down the hall of the prison together to save Amy from Lord Hood and escape the castle.

Back in the dining room, Amy is still cornered about the proposal and the limited choices she has. She can't tell which is worse, her having to marry Lord Hood who wants her cousin's legacy or putting her friends endanger.

"Well?" Lord Hood asks.

"I'm… I'm still… thinking," Amy replies, placing her head down,

Lord Hood smirks and places his hand under Amy's chin. Then lifts it up so she will face him.

"I think what you need is a little persssssuassion, "Lord Hood says.

"Persuasion?" Amy asks, starting to get nervous.

Before she can react, Lord Hood pins Amy to the wall and grabs both of her wrists with his hands. Suddenly, the rings on his hood begins to glow and amit them to Amy's eyes.

"Wha? What… are… you.. doing?" Amy asks, feeling scared and starting to feel at ease.

"Giving you a little perssssuasssion," Lord Hood says.

Amy grits her teeth and tries her hardest to struggle, but the rings that are admitting from Lord Hood's hood are making her feel dazed and tired.

"Now my dear, would you like the be my queen?" Lord Hood questions.

But before Amy could say a word, the doors burst open to reveal Rob and his friends, and the Knothole Freedom Fighters.

Rob holds his bow and arrow, "Unhand my cousin, villain!"

Hood turns in shock, "Rob! You dare show your face!"

"He dares! And so are we!" Sonic adds.

Sonic then spin dashes on the ground and charges at Lord Hood making him let go of Amy. Rob and Eve run to Amy to see her feeling dizzy and tired.

"Amy are you okay?" Eve asks.

"I think so. I'm feel dizzy and sleepy," Amy tiredly answers.

Amy then turns to the other hedgehog, "Rob? Is that you?"

"Yes. I must say, you did grown ahead of your time of age. I'm relieved that you are well," Rob says.

"Thanks," Amy says.

Rob picks up Amy bridal style, "Allow me, dear cousin."

"Thanks," Amy says, hugging Rob around his neck.

Hood groans as he begins to sit up after being knocked down by Sonic.

Angery, he shouts, "Guardssss!"

"Let's get out of here," Eve says.

"Right! Through the window!" The Sparrow says.

Everyone hurry to the window as the guard begin to enter the throne room. Each Freedom Fighter jump out of the window following Rob who is still holding Amy. Just then, tguard begin to exit out of the castle and head to where they're at now.

Eve brings out her sword, "Don't worry, we got your back."

Eve then runs over and fight the guards with her sword, and knock them out. The rabbit, Sonia, and the others join them.

"Thou thank you all for your bravery. Now we all must go," Rob says.

Everyone then begin to make a run for it. The quarrel opens the draw door and draw bridget and begin to head out of the castle and into the Deerwood forest. Lord Hood comes out of the castle to see the Freedom Fighter groups escaping.

He growls in anger in commands, "Guardssss! Find those Freedom Fighters and destroy them, but bring me the pink hedgehog alive!"

"Yes sir," The guards answer.

The guard leave the castle over the drawbridge and head off to find the Freedom Fighters.

In the Deerwood Forest, Rob O' and his group of friends are leading the Knothole Freedom Fighters deeper and deeper into the forest. Rob continues to hold Amy as little hedgehog is in a deep sleep, thanks to Lord Hood's power over her.

"Thanks for saving us from that snake and his guards," Manic says.

"I should also be thanking you for protecting my dear cousin," Rob says.

"You must really care for Amy," Eve says.

"Quite true. She's my favorite cousin," Rob says.

"We're are we going?" Sonic asks.

"I'll show you," Rob says.

They all continue to run in the forest until they come to a large tree. The gray quarrel pulls on the rope and a secret passage appear on the tree. Then everyone walk inside of. When everyone inside, the secret passage closes and the rope disappears. Everyone walk down the deep tunnel for the longest time. Finally, they see a light up ahead. When they all exist from the tree, Sonic, Eve, Manic, Sonia, and Jazz gasp in amazement.

They all see a village in the large forest. The trees also have rope ladders, wooden make ladders, that surround the trees. There are houses on the trees and on the ground. There are many Mobian living in the village. Amy wakes up and becomes amazed to see the village in the forest.

Rob turns to see Amy, "Dear cousin, you're awak."

"Yeah, but where are we," Amy asks.

Rob then puts Amy back on her feet and he along with his friends gather to together.

"Cousin Amy and friends, welcome to the Hideaway. Home to the citizens Mercia and the Mercian Freedom Fighters," Rob says.

"Freedom Fighters?!" Sonic and the hedgehog asks in surprise.


	21. Chapter 21

Episode 21: Rob O' the Hedge and his Merry Hedgehogs Part 2

In the Hideaway of Deerwood Forest, Rob O' the Hedge and the Mercian Freedom Fighters are walking down the hidden village with Sonic, Eve and the others joining them. After escaping Lord Hood and his goons, they are able to find safety in the secret Hideaway. Learning about more Freedom Fighters amazed, Sonic and the others.

"Wow! Whoever thought we find Freedom Fighters across the sea in Mercia," Sonic says.

"And it's awesome to know that your cousin is the leader of the Freedom Fighters," Sonia says.

"I know, but Rob, how did all this happen?" Amy asks.

"It is a very long time ago. It happened eight years ago. Dr. Robotnik hid his badniks and spies invaded Merica. We tried to stop him, but many of the citizens were captured and roboticized. Some of us were able to escape to Deerwood Forest and made a home here. The Freedom Fighters were formed during the time, and soon I took over," Rob says.

The sparrow says, "I'm Bow Sparrow deputy leader of the Freedom Fighters."

"Thorn the Lop, at your service," The rabbit says.

"Munch the Rat," The rat says.

The quarrel plays his guitar and sings, "And I am Alan Quil. Instrument and singer."

The four hedgehogs and Chao clap at the performance.

"It's very nice to meet you," Eve says.

Just then, a brown color deer with peach color antlers, and green eyes. He is wearing a brown robe with a hood attached to it.

"Friar Buck, it's good to see you. I like to introduce you to my dear cousin, Amy Rose and her friends who are fellow Freedom Fighters. Sonic, Eve, Sonia, Manic, and little Jazz," Rob says.

"Pleased to meet you. And it's a pleasure to meet you your highness," Friar Buck says.

Amy blushes, "You don't need to be formal, just call me Amy. I'm not the only royal ones."

"It's true. My and Sonia come from a royal family too," Manic says.

"But you don't need to treat us like royals, we're fellow Freedom Fighters like you," Sonia says.

"Of course," Briar Buck says.

He then turns to Rob, "Rob, your father would like to see you."

"What is it?" Rob asks.

"He said it's important," Briar Buck says

"Then I mustn't keep him waiting. Amy, you and your friends should come with me to see him and my other," Rob says.

"Of course," Amy says.

Amy and the others walk with Rob to to where his parents are the rightful king and queen of Mercia.

In one of the houses. There is a teal color hedgehog wearing a crown on his head and wearing a red shirt with blue pants. He is King Richard O' Hedge. The hedgehog next to him is Queen Lumina. She has a light green wearing a light blue dress and a tiara on her head. The two are sitting on the couch as they get some work done.

Rob walks into the house, and says, "Mother. Father. I'm home."

Both of the hedgehogs turn to the young one with smiles to hear their son home.

"Rob my boy, it's good to see you back so soon," Richard says.

Lumina gives Rob a hug, "I'm so glad your safe sweetie."

"Don't worry mother, I'm well," Rob says.

"Maybe so, but I'm still your mother," Lumina says.

"Yes. Also, I have brought visitors and they like to meet you," Rob says.

Right on cue, Amy, Sonic, Eve, Jazz, Sonia,and Manic walk into the room much to the Royal Couple's curiosity, especially Amy.

"Mother. Father. These are the Kntohole Freedom Fighters from acorss the sea. Surprisingly, you might be able to recognize one of them," Rob says.

Both of his parents look at the pink hedgehog with curiosity. They come to realize who the girl is.

"Amy? Little Amy Rose?" Richard asks.

Amy nods her head, "Yes. It's me. I know I look older than I should, but I made a wish on a wishing ring and."

Before she can continue, Richard hugs her with a smile, "It's good to see you again. It's been for the longest time."

"I must say, you have grown to a beautiful young lady," Lumina says.

"Thank you. A Wishing Ring made me for years older than I should, and it's in reversible too," Amy says.

Then Amy says, "By the way, these are my friends who have been taken good care of me. Sonic, Eve, Jazz, Sonia and Manic."

"Sonia and Manic? You bothy wouldn't happen to be Princess Aleena's children aren't you?" Lumina asks.

The twins are surprised.

"You know our mother?" Sonia asks.

"Yes. Aleena and I are old friends, and both our families have been allies for generations," Lumina says.

"Father, what is it you need of me?" Rob asks.

"I'm afraid we have a dire situation. We have just received news that Lord Hood will be reviving a shipment of weapons and other supplies. We need to stop that delivery. Also, there was a plane crashed from a different part of Deerwood forest.

Eve speaks, "Actually, we know well about the plane. Me, my brother, cousins, Jazz, and Amy were all in the plane."

"Yeah. Lord Hood had the plane shot down with us inside. We could have been killed," sonia angrily says.

The three royal gasps in shock.

"It's true. He also had us locked in his dungeon and would have been stuck there is Rob hadn't rescued us," Sonic says.

"It's a good thing you all weren't hurt," Lumina says.

Richard angrily says, "That scoundrel. How dare he shot down a plane with the innocent inside!"

"Hey Amy, Lord Hood wanted to see you when we were in the castle. What did he want anyway?" Manic asks.

Amy sadly sighs, "A proposal, but it also seems like a threat."

"What is the matter dear cousin?" Rob asks.

"It was awful. He… he… he wants me to be his queen so he can take your throne, and would have done something awful to my friends if I didn't accept," Amy says.

Everyone becomes stunned to hear what Amy says. Lord Hood wants Amy to marry him, and be his queen so he can take the crown of Mercia.

"He what?!" Sonic exclaims.

"He wants you to marry him?! You can't be serious!" Eve adds in anger.

"I'm serious. He was trying to do something to me with his hood and rings on them. It feels like he was trying to control me," Amy says.

"How awful," Sonia says.

"That creep," Manic says, clutching his fist.

"I agree. That Lord Hood is nothing but bad news," Eve says.

"Chao chao!" Jazz replies.

"That slithering serpent. I refuse to have my own blood being forced to some outrageous proposal!" Richard angrily says.

"Now dear, remember your stress. Also, we still have the children here," Lumina says.

Richard calms down, "I'm sorry, but what Lord Hood has been after my throne for eight years now. Taking the castle, and the village isn't enough for him, but wanting my throne and power. And to force my niece's hand in marriage is unforgivable. To think he was once my royal adviser," Richard says.

"He was?" Sonia asks.

"Yes he was. I was beside myself when he worked for Robotnik behind my back. I've been trying to help keep my people together, but we end up losing more. Now my son is willing to take the fight," Richard says.

"I am proud to do so father," Rob says.

"I know, but I refuse to let Lord Hood have his was as long as I stand," Richard says.

"Well now you got us standing with you," Sonic says.

"Thank you, but where do you dwell from?" Lumina asks.

"He all live in Knothole. At first we used to live in Mobotropolis before Robotnik took over," Sonic says.

"Mobotropolis, so that means you know Princess Sally and King Nigal Acorn?" Lumina asks.

"Yes, we're friends with Sally. Sadly her father is trapped the Void thanks to Eggman," Sonia says.

"That's awful," Lumina says.

"But we're the Knothole Freedom Fighters who are taking the fight. We even destroyed Robuttnik's Doomsday Project that could have destroyed everything," Sonic says.

"Sounds like an ominous feet," Richard says.

"Yes, but we pulled it off," Sonic says.

"True, but it seems that we can help you with your problem. We wish we can say the same for the Tornado," Amy says.

"The Tornado?" Rob asks.

"That's our plane before the cannons and blasters destroyed it," Sonic says.

"Not to worry, we can have your plane fixed and be sure it soars," Rob says.

"Thanks Rob," Amy says.

Lumina says, "Right now, you all must be tired and hungry from your long trip and your unexpected adventure."

"Now that's more like it," Sonic says.

Later in the night, Sonic, Amy, and the others join the citizens of the Hideaway for dinner at the fireplace. There, Rob and Richard explain to everyone about the new shipment of weapons and supplies. Rob also wants to ask them to help with the construction of a new planefor the Kntohole Freeodm Fighters.

"Here is the plane everyone. The next day, we'll cut off the delivery carrier in the woods and sneak inside to gain the weapons and supplies inside." Rob says.

"Sonic and I will take care of the destruction with a few volunteers while the rest of you secretly get the supplies," Eve says.

"Sounds good to me. Kind of wish Sal and the others are here," Sonic says.

"Yeah. We could use the help we can," Manic says.

"What about the others friends we met, like the Chaotix. We can use their help as well. Remember the curve soccer kick that Eve and Mighty pulled off," Amy says.

Eve laughs, "Don't remind me, that armadillo kicked me so hard, I thought I was going to end up on the moon."

"Mighty? Mighty the Armadillo. I haven't seen him in years. Not since he left to look for his sister," Rob says.

"His sister?" Sonic asks.

Alan strums his guitar, "It's a sad story. Mighty used to live in America until the attack Lord Hood's men attacked. The village. Of course, it's one of the sad stories to Mighty's family. First his parents were arrested for thievery and when the attack started, Mighty and his younger sister Matilda were separated from each other. He's been looking for her since."

"Sounds like what happened to Eve? She was separated from her family and has been looking for them since," Amy says.

"Really?" Rob asks.

"It's true. I'm trying to find my mother and brother. I was separated when I was five, and was adopted by Sonic and his family. I lost my memory at the time, but now that I remember, I know that my family is out there somewhere," Eve says.

"I'm sure you will someday," Rob says.

"Thanks," Eve replies.

Rob says, "Now you all must sleep, we have a long day tomorrow."

Hours passed, everyone are sleeping for the night. Eve is the only one not sleeping. She looks out the window to see the sky and the moon. She is think about Mighty and how he has been separated from his family.

"I'm' surprised that Mighty never mention it about his family. Then again, I never told him about mine," Eve says in thought.

Eve sighs, "I better get off to bed. We have an important day tomorrow."

Eve heads off to bed to see can sleep for the night.

The next day in the Deerwood Forest, There is a flying carrier on the path and two guards are escorting it. Just then, Friar Buck along with Sonia stand in front of the carrier. Then the carrier comes to a stop.

"What are you doing here?" The guard asks.

"I like to see what you have in your carrier sir," Buck says.

Rob, Amy, Sonic, and both Freedom Fighters walk out.

"We don't want trouble, we just want what's inside your carrier," Rob says.

Just then, a door opens and Lord Hood comes out with his guards.

"I knew you would try to take the carrier, Rob O' the Hedge," Lord Hood says.

Everyone gasps in shock.

"It's a trick," Eve says.

"Scatter!" Manic screams.

Everyone hurry inside the forest as the guards give chase. The guard split up to find both Freedom Fighters. Two guards look around, but Sonic knocks them out with his spin dash on the stomach. Eve, Rob, and Amy attack five more guards with their weapons.

As they go in the forest, all the guards gather and so does the Freedom Fighters. Soon, they all begin to battle. The Knothole Freedom Fighters and the Mercian Freedom Fighters are fighting the guards. Hiding behind the trees, Lord Hood and two of his guards look to see the first.

Lord Hood looks to see Amy who is battling the guards with her hammer.

"There ssssshe issss," Lord Hood says to himself.

Amy continues to fight off the guards as hard as she can. She moves back towards the bushes and trees close by. Before Amy can attack more, someone covers her mouth and grabs her arm. Then she is forcefully pushes into the bush.

At the same time, Sonic and the others continue to fight off the guards. Sonic and Eve spin dashes the guards. Rob and Bow battle them with his arrows and their bows. Thorn uses her lance to attack. Alan strums the guitar as he kicks, punch, and smacks them with his guitar. Everyone else use their combat skills.

Friar Buck hits one of the guards on the head with a shield.

He says, "I hope you all will find it in your heart to forgive me. I don't believe in violence, but I do have to protect my friends."

As the Freedom Fighters fight and knock the guards down, Friar Buck begin to pick up their weapons for her and his team to use. The Freedom Fighters continue to fight the remaining guards. Soon, the rest of the guards who are knocked out drop their weapons and run away. Everyone begin to cheer happily that the guards are defeated.

After the battle, the group head back to the carrier to see that it's still there, and the guards are not.

"It's a good thing they left this behind. We can take the supplies and weapons inside," Eve says.

Sonic looks inside to see the weapons and supplies full of food, bombs, and other type of weapons.

"It seems that all the weapons and supplies are here," Rob says.

Manic looks around to see someone is missing, "Yo dudes, where did Amy go."

Everyone looks around to see Amy isn't here.

"Amy's gone?" Eve says.

"Wasn't she with us?" Thorn asks.

"Indeed, the young maiden was fighting along with us," Alan says.

Rob realizes, "Oh no, Lord Hood must have captured here."

In a secret carriage flying above the trees, Lord Hood is sitting on a chair across from where Amy is sitting. The poor girl is sitting on the table with her hands cuffed together. She upset to get herself captured and that her friends don't have any idea that she even disappeared. The girl looks down on her knees and see her cuffed wrists.

Lord Hood says with an evil smile, "Well Misssss Rose, it'ssss very nice to see you again."

"Yeah. As your prisoner," Amy mutters.

Lord Hood snickers and places his hand under Amy's chin, and pull it a little so she'll face him.

"Do calm yourself dear Amy, I bear no ill will towards you," Lord Hood says.

"But why? Why are you interested in me? Amy asks.

"Well my dear, I still want you to rule by my side. With you as my queen, I'll be able to gain the throne of Mercia. You will rule by my side and lived in prosperity," Lord Hood says.

"At what cost, you've been putting innocent lives at stake," Amy sternly says.

Lord Hood snickers, "You compassion towards the citizens makes you more perfect. I want you to be my queen."

"In your dreams pal," Amy says.

Lord Hood grabs Amy by her cuffs and places his hand on her back.

"You sure are a stubborn little girl. Not to worry, I have other ways to make you my queen," Lord Hood says.

Before Amy can react, Lord Hood's rings begin to glow and admits rings from it. The rings begin to phase through Amy's head and cause her to become stunned. Soon enough, Amy's eyes begins to glow a yellow color and her half closes. Soon, Amy's face looks very dazed. Then her mouth begins to show a small smile on her face.

"Yes master," Amy says, sounding dazed.

Lord Hood smirks, "That's a good girl."

Amy still looks dazed as her eyes are half closed and her eyes have changed to a pale green color. Now Amy is under Lord Hood's control, and is unable to break out of it. What's worse, Lord Hood is going to make Amy his queen, against her own will.

Back a the Secret Hideaway, the Mercian Freedom Fighters and the Knothole Freedom Fighters are devastated about Amy being captured, especially Rob and his parents. Sonic and the others are upset knowing that their friend has been captured by Lord Hood and is going to be forced into marriage.

Sonic says, "We gotta do something. I'm not going to like it knowing that Amy is going to be forced to rule with that snake."

"Neither are we, but what can we do?" Eve asks.

"Yeah. Lord Hood probably got the palace surrounded by now with his guards, and especially where Amy is being held," Manic says.

"Chao Chao! Chao Chao Chao!" Jazz sadly says.

"Poor Amy, she's probably put under Lord hood's spell by now," Sonia sadly says.

"There's must be something we can do," Lumina says.

"I understand dear, but we need to come up with a plan. Lord Hood must have known that we would try to steal the weapons and supplies. If we don't come up with a new plan, he'll be able to capture the rest of us," Richard says.

"Hmm, we'll turn the tables on him," Rob says.

Everyone look at Rob with confused looks on their faces.

"What do you mean?" Sonic asks.

"I will have to fight for Amy's Freedom, but it's a code of the Knights of Merica," Rob says.

"The what now?" Eve asks.

Rob says, "You'll all have to wait and see."

"Rob, are you sure? The Code of the Knights of Mercia is a very serious matter. You'll end up getting yourself hurt," Lumina says.

"It is the only way to rescue dear Amy from the scoundrel," Rob says.

"And we'll be there to help you," Sonic says.

Bow says, "And the citizens told me that they're almost done with your plane. Once you rescue Amy, you all need to depart back to Kntohole as soon as possible."

"Are you sure?" Sonia asks.

"It is the only way. You all have your own fight to deal with this Dr. Eggman character," Rob says.

Back in the castle throne room, Lord Hood is sitting on the throne with Amy still in a dazz.

One of the guards walks towards him, and says, "A message from Rob O' the Hedge!"

"Hmm, fine. Read it," Lord Hood says.

The guard opens it, and says, "I have challenge you to a Knightly duel. If I win, you must release Amy Rose."

"Ssssso, that little hedgehog, think he can defeat him. Not to worry, I know just the knight who will destroy Rob and his Freedom Fighters," Lord Hood says with a smirk.

Sometime later, Rob O' the hedge has showed at the courtyard of the castle. With him are, Sonic, Eve, Bow, and Thorn. Many of the guards surround the area so there won't be any sneak attack. Sonic and Eve look to see Amy is sittin on a chair next to Lord Hood with a dazed expression on her face.

"Alright villain, will you be fighting me?" Rob asks.

"I won't be fighting you, but my sheriff will," Lord Hood says.

"His what now?" Eve asks.

"The High Sheriff is the second hand of Lord Hood. He a roboticized Coyote," Rob says.

The doors open, and the Robian comes out. The Robian looks like a Coyote. He is wearing a blue red and color uniform. He is also holding a sword.

Sonic realizes who this guy is, "Hold the phone, that's Antoine's dad."

"His dad? But his dad disappeared a long time ago after a mission. Meanwhile, Antoine and his mom thought he was gone," Eve says.

"Eggman must have gotten to him," Sonic says.

"What do you mean?" Thorn asks.

"Long story short, that Sheriff is the father of our friend. He mysteriously disappeared before the attack on Mobotropolis. Sadly, years later, Antoine's mother past away due to an illness," Eve says.

Sonic whispers, "Rob, see if you can fight him long enough for me to put a Power Ring on him."

"If you say so," Rob says.

The High Sheriff draws out the sword. Rob does the same. Soon enough, the two charge at each other and begin to collide their swords to each other. The two clashed their swords, and dodging each others' strike. Sonic Eve and the others are forced to watch from the sidelines.

Sonic whispers, "We need to get Amy away from that snake and get the Power Ring on Antoine's dad's head."

"I'll get Amy, and you can deal with the Sheriff of Mercia," Eve says.

Thorn says, "I'll go with you to get Amy."

"And I'll do what I do best. After putting the Power Ring on Antoine's dad and he regain his free will, that's when you two will strike," Sonic says, bringing out a Power Ring from his bag.

Sonic then puts it in his bag and secretly sneak to where Rob and Antoine's father are sword fighting. Eve and Amy begin to sneak to a stand where Lord Hood and Amy are. Eve and Thorn quietly peek their heads to see the snake and Amy.

"Alright, now we wait for Sonic to get the Power Ring on Mr. Armand," Eve says.

The girls watch as Rob and Antoine's dad continue as Sonic secretly sneaks to the battle field. Rob looks to see Sonic with a Power Ring. Rob then begin to jumps over him, and Antoine's dad tries to swing his sword at him. Sonic looks to see Antoine's dad is just about close to him as he hide behind the box.

When Antoine's dad is close, Sonic then places the Power Ring on his head. Suddenly, Antoine's dad comes to a standstill and the Power Ring glows for a little. Rob stops fighting as Sonic comes out of it. Lord Hood becomes confused to the event that is happening.

"Sonic, what thou is going on?" Rob asks.

"You'll see," Sonic says.

Antoine dad soon begins to move, and becomes confused. He looks around his unfamiliar surroundings.

"What? Where am I? How did I get here?" The Robian Coyote asks.

"Mr. D' Coolette, sir. It's me Sonic Hedgehog," Sonic says, walking to him.

The Robian Coyote looks at Sonic carefully, and quickly recognize him, "Young Sonic Hedgehog, aren't you the son of Jules Hedgehog and a friend of my son."

"You got it," Sonic says.

Lord Hood becomes angry seeing what is happening, "What is happening."

"This you slithering snake," Thorn says. Then punches him in the face.

Eve then grabs hold of Amy and quickly runs off with Thorn close behind. Eve and Thorn join with the others.

"Mr. Armand, are you okay?" Eve asks.

"I think so. My memory is a bit of a blur," Armand says.

"That's okay, we'll explain everything, but right now we need to get out of here," Sonic says.

"That's what you think," A familiar voice says.

Everyone turn their heads to see Lord Hood and his guards surrounding them.

"You are not going to to anyware," Lord hood says.

"That's what you think you villain," Rob says.

"That's right. We're going to beat you and your cyborg guards," Thorn says.

"Oh really, you and what army?" Lord Hood remarks.

Suddenly, someone kicks Lord Hood behind his head, follows by a familiar voice, "This army."

The one reveals to be Sonia.

"Sonia," Eve happily says.

Just then, the Mercian Freedom Fighters, along with Manic join in with the fight., even King Richard O' Hedge join them.

"King Richard, good to see you again. For what do I owe the pleasure of your presence," Lord Hood remarks.

"I believe that it's my turn to join in the battle with my fellow Freedom Fighters and my son. I will help defeat you and protect the remaining citizens of my people," Richard says.

"Big words for a hedgehog," Lord Hood says.

The shouts, "Guard take them!"

The guards then begin to charge.

Rob shouts, "Freedom Fighters, attack!"

Each group of the fighters charge at the enemy. Soon, they all begin to fight off the guards. Eve brings out her sword and help fight as well, while protecting Amy from harm.

Sonic and Rob jump in front of Lord Hood and punch him in the face. Antoine's father, Armand also join in fighting with the Freedom Fighters. The fighters continue to fight until everyone are practically knocked out.

Sonic says, "Come one everyone, let's blow this joint."

Bow lowers the drawbridge and the door, and soon everyone are running from the castle to to the Deerwood Forest. After escaping from the castle, the Tornado 2.0 has been built and everyone are saying their goodbyes. Amy regains her consciousness and hugs her Aunt, Uncle and cousin, Rob.

"I'll miss you, all so much. I just wish our visit would have been more pleasant," Amy says.

"Don't worry dear cousin, I promise that things will be better when you return. I hope I'll come visit you all in Knothole very soon," Rob says.

"That's great," Amy says.

Eve says, "I can't wait to see the look on Antoine's face to see who we have."

"I know. He is going to love it," Sonic says.

"I do hope Antoine will be happy to see me. After all these years," Armand says.

"I'm sure he'll be happy to see you dude," Manic says.

At the wheel of the plane, Sonia says, "Alright everyone, the plane is ready to go. Let's head back to Knothole."

"Sounds good to me," Sonic says.

"Amy waves goodbye, "By Rob, I'll see you again soon."

"Far the well dear cousin," Rob says.

After getting on the plane, Sonia flies it in the air through a secret highway under the ground, and flies out a secret section on the cliff. Soon, the plane is in the air and is heading back to Knothole.

After returning to Knothole, Antoine and his father are happy to be reunited with each other, even though he's a Robian now.

"Antoine, you sure have grown a lot," Armand says.

"Oui, it has. I am so happy to see you again," Antoine says.

"So are we, it's been a long time," Sally says.

"I am glad to have come back princess, I only wish your father and my wife were still here," Armand says.

"Don't worry father, we're actually have an idea how to do it, but it's kept secret," Antoine says.

Sonic says, "I hope you don't mind that it will take a while longer for you to become yourself again."

"Not to worry, I think I can wait a little long. Being with you all and my son will is enough to make me happy," Armand say.

"We're glad that you will be staying with us," Bunnie says.

"As do I Bunnie," Armand says.

Then hugs Antoine, "And to be back with my son."

Antoine smiles and hugs his father and glad that he is able to stay with him now. Sonic and the others are happy to see Antoine and his father back together.


	22. Chapter 22

Episode 22: The Mystery of the Missing Hi-Tops and Headband

Running in Mobius Sonic and Eve are using their super speed while Tails fly with his tails with Jazz flying next to him. However, they are trying to get away from three of Eggman's Buzz Bombers

Tails looks behind him, and says, "Sonic, Eve, they're gaining on us!"

"Chao chao," Jazz says.

"Gaining's not catchin'! Follow me!" Sonic says.

The three hurry as they are being chased by the Buzz Bombers as fast as they can. The three rach a cliff side. They turn to see the Buzz Bombers coming closer to them. Sonic then uses his super speed to create a hole in the mountain. Eve grabs Tails by his hand and Jazz, and drags him into the tunnel. Two of the Buzz Bombers hit on both sides of the tunnel.

At a local down, a Newshound is putting a pile newspaper on the ground. When he hears strange drilling sounds. He gasps to hear an earthquake and cracks on the cement. Sonic, Tails, Eve, and Jazz pop out, but the Buzz Bombs flies out of the hole.

Sonic calls it out holding a newspaper., "Hey, Bug Bot! Look! You're in the headlines!"

The Buzz Bomber looks at the paper, but Sonic spins to create a tornado with newspapers surrounds it. The Buzz Bomber isn't watching where it's going so it hits a tree and falls down. Sonic stops to see the Buzz Bomber is out for the count. A newspaper lands on Eve's head.

Eve takes it off, and reads it. That's when she sees something , what's this?

On the headline it says, "BUZZ BOMBER BITES THE DUST, and two photos of Sonic and Eve. Then another that reads, TOWN OF MCGUFFIN HAS DECLARED TOMORROW 'HEDGEHOG APPRECIATION DAY."

Eve reads, "The town of McGuffin has declared tomorrow 'Hedgehog Appreciation Day as a way to say 'thanks' to Mobius' greatest heroes!"

"Wow! An appreciation day for us," Sonic says.

"Chao Chao!" Jazz happily replies.

"Can we go, Sonic? Can we?" Tails asks.

"You kidding, kiddo? I wouldn't miss it!" Sonic says.

"Then let's go," Eve says.

"Chao!" Jazz says

Sonic, Eve, Jazz, and Tails head off to the town of McGuffin. Unknown to the two the Newshound is talking over the phone.

"Sonic and Eve are on his way, and he's wearing his special friction-proof sneakers, the ones he can't run without! Eve is also wearing her headband, the one she refuses to take off," The hound says.

A mysterious voice says over the phone, "Good work. I'm gonna heist those hi-tops and that head band if it's the last thing I do!"

Sometime later, Sonic, Eve, Jazz, and Tails arrive to the city of McGuffin to see banners that reads 'Hooray' or has Sonic and Eve's name, including their picture. The three are amazed and glad to have come.

Suddenly, they come across with a green parrot with a yellow beak and feet, and wears a gray vest and black top hat.

"Hi, I'm Harry the Hucker, your friendly souvenir salesman!" The parrot says.

He walks to the three, and says, "Welcome to Hedgehog Appreciation Day! Nice mask, kid."

He pulls Sonic's nose and lets go that makes the nose his face.

Sonic yells, "Ow! Watch it!"

Harry opens the suitcase to reveal Sonic and Eve products.

He hold a knife, and says, "Can I interest you in a set of geniuine Sonic brand steak knives? These babies slice, they dice, they peel and squeal!"

"No, thanks. Sonic says.

"Something a little more collectable, maybe?" Harry asks, throwing the knife away.

He then pulls out a pink box with a picture of Sonic on it, "Bubblegum chewed by Sonic himself."

"I don't chew gum!" Sonic says

"Boy, kid, you're a tough sell!" Harry replies.

"He should be; he's Sonic!"

"You mean, that's not a mask?" Harry asks, looking confused.

"He's Sonic alright, and I know my brother better than anyone," Eve says.

"Chao Chao!" Jazz says, nodding her head.

"Get the picture, slow-mo?" Sonic questions.

Harry chuckles and the three blue bookmarks, "Complimentary bookmark to show there's no hard feelings?"

Harry presses a button causing the booth to fold into a suitcase. He picks it up and runs off..

"Well, I guess it's time for us to meet all our fans, talk to em', shake their hands," Sonic says.

Suddenly, they hear a strange sound with a shadow figure.

"And save their necks from this giant robot!" Eve says.

They all quickly turn to see a giant blue robot with Scratch and Grounder inside.

"There they are! The monster robot's hedgehog tracking device is foolproof!" Scratch says.

Grounder asks, "Hoo hoo! So now that we found him, can we smash him?"

"Yes! Just make sure the robot's left foot goes first! Bwhaha!" Scratch says.

"Okay!" Grounder says.

He waves his drill to the two levers, and asks, "Uh, which one of us controls the left?"

"You do, tractor-head! You're left!" Scratch scolds.

"Oh," Grounder says.

The Robo-Rooter Robot lifts it foot and prepares to stomp on them, but they quickly move out of the way. They both stop to see the robot is still walking towards them. Luckily, Eve has an idea. She grabs a banner and uses it to tie the robot's feet together.

"Time for the main event! The three-legged race! The thrill of victory, the agony of defeat!" Eve says as she sees the robot losing balance.

Grounder and Scratch notices this too.

"Hey, don't look at me! I'm never right! Anyways, I'm left, you said so!" Grounder says.

But Scratch says, "Oh, no! We're going down!"

Soon enough the Robo-Rooter Robot begins to fall.

Scratch and Grounder scream, "Yeow-how-how-how! Whoa-ho-ho!/Yipes! Whoa!"

And the robot crashes into the ground.

"That oughta send them clatterin' back to Eggface!" Sonic says.

Jazz laughs with a smile on her face

Suddenly, they hear someone calling for help, "Help!"

The three gasps to see a young squirrel girl wearing a pink tank top and purple pants losing her balance on top of the Plazoid Hotel

"Help!" The girl screams.

The girl then falls off the roof of the building. Tails and Eve gasp in shock. Sonic acts quickly and uses his speed to save her. He holds the girl in his arms and lands on the ground.

The girl screams in delight, "Oh, it's you!"

She then kisses Sonic on the cheek

The girl happily says, "Hi! My name's Sonnette! I changed it on account of I'm your biggest fan! I've got your t-shirt…"

She pulls out a t-shirt with Sonic's picture

Then shows a watch on her wrist, "Your watch."

"Huh?" Sonic says confused.

Then Sonnette hold a box with Sonic's face on it that says, SONIC HAIR in her right hand. Your hair coloring kit,

Tails and Eve walks to the two to see the girl fangirling.

Then Sonnette says, "And I bet you this looks familiar! Doesn't it?

She then stretches a bubble gum from her mouth.

Eve and Tails stick their tongue in disgust, "Ewww!"

"Ewww!" Sonic says, sticking his tongue out. Jazz also sticks her tounge out in disgust.

"How'd you fall off the roof?" Tails asks.

"Oh, that? I jumped," Sonnette admits.

"You what?" Sonic asks in shock

"I wanted you to save me! Well, how else was I gonna meet you, silly? Now how about another kiss, you hunky hedgehog?" Sonnette says.

Before Sonnette can kiss him, Sonic tosses her to the ground, "Sorry, gotta go!"

Then the three run off.

Sonnette angrily says, "Nobody treats me that way! Oh, I'll get even with you, Mr. Hedgehog! Just you wait!"

Sonic, Eve, and Tails arrive at the hotel, and are at the front desk.

Eve says, "Room for three, please."

"And does room service have chili dogs?" Tails asks.

Suddenly, they hear someone say in excitement, "Sonic, my li'l ol' prickled-back, chili-scarfin' road-burner!"

Sonic says annoyed, "Hodgepodge."

Suddenly someone kicks Sonic in the face.

Eve, Jazz, and Tails gasp in shock. They turn to see a big brown rabbit wearing a green bellhop outfit

"Sonic, who is this guy?" Tails says.

"Chao Chao?" Jazz replies

"Hodgepodge, is that you?" Eve asks.

"That's right, great to see you too, Eve. the speeding, singing, sword wielding hedgehog," Hodgepodge says.

Hodgepodge slaps Sonic on the back, making him scream, "Ow! Knock it off!"

"So, why'd he kick you?" Tails asks.

"That's just way he of saying hello," Eve says.

Sonic turns to Hodgepodge, and asks, "Wanna race."

"You kidding? Just like old times!" Hodgepodge says in excitement.

"Let's do it!" Sonic says.

Then the two run off. Eve and Tails chase after them. The four join outside the Plazoid Hotel. Sonic and Hodgepodge are possession to race in front of a large ramp coaster

"Come on! We'll use the ramps they set up for my speed demonstration tomorrow!" Sonic says.

Then Hodgepodge says, "Ready, set, go!"

The two super speed off as Eve and Tails watch. The two speed up, down, and loop around the coaster. Sonic speeds ahead and crosses the finish line.

"Sonic wins!" Tails calls out.

"Chao!" Jazz cheers.

Then the two steep to a stop when the race

"Just like old times!" Hodgepodge says.

"Hey, you're pretty fast, though," Tails says.

Eve giggles, "True. you're still one of the fastest rabbits I've ever seens.

"Thanks. Years back, they used to be the fastest feet around, then Hurricane Sonic blew into town," Hodgepodge says.

Hodgepodge laughs, and says, Ha! Hurricane! Blue! Ha ha ha! Good one, huh? Beat me in every race we ever had."

He then hugs Sonic around the neck a little tight, "Aw, I used to be jealous of this crazy galoot being faster than me."

Sonic's face is turning red, and says in a strained, "You're... not still... mad, are you?"

"Heck no! You helped me realize that I don't have to be the fastest feller around to matter!" Sonic says.

Hodgepodge then sets Sonic in front of him, "Boy, I sure do love this Hedgehog Appreciation Day!

"Yee-haw!" Hodgepodge screams, tossing Sonic in the air. Then lies down on his back

"Boy, do I feel appreciated," Sonic says, as he falls and lands on Hodgepodge feet.

"Wahoo!" Hodgepodge shouts, spinning Sonic on his feet and tosses him past Tails.

Sonic then crashes to the ground. He lands next to a music box with a man wearing a brown hat and coat.

"Sorry about that, pal," Sonic says.

In a faux italian accent, the man says, "S'all-a-right, Señor a-Sonic! Seein' how its-a-you!"

Sonic stands up and gives the man a coin

Eve says, "Come on, we better get in the hotel and get some rest."

"Allow me to carry your bags, Eve," Hodgepodge says.

"Thanks," Eve says.

The four head back in the hotel to get their things to their room. Unknown to the four, the man watches them come in.

The voice changes, to a familiar voice, "Checking into the Plazoid, huh? Well, tonight, hedgehogs, you'll be checking out permanently! Ha ha ha! Yeah! Forever!"

He removes the face to reveal Coconuts and is planning to get the jump on the hedgehogs.

Meanwhile in the secret base, Eggman and Bokkun are playing cards. More like bored of it. Bokkun looks over his card and tries to decide which to pick. He picks one but decides not to do it. He then does the same with the next one, and the next one.

"Will you hurry up and play a card?" Eggman says impatiently.

Bokkun then puts the cards down to reveal all aces.

"I win, and I'm bored," Bokkun says.

Eggman grumbles, "I just hate losing cards!"

"Can we play another game, playing cards are starting to get boring?" Bokkun asks.

Just then, Scratch and Grounder enter the lab.

"Dr. Eggman, we found the hedgehogs!" Scratch says.

"Oh, yeah, but, uh, then we lost the hedgehogs!" Grounder adds.

"You lost them?! What happened to my giant Robo-Rooter Robot?" Dr. Eggman angrily demands.

"Um, uh, it kind of turned out to have two left feet!" Grounder nervously says.

Scratch nervously laughs, "Bwahaha! Bwahahahaha!

Eggman angrily walks to the two robots.

Grounder nervously says, "You see, this town was having a 'Hedgehog Appreciation Day,' and…

This enrage Eggman, "Sonic Appreciation? Somewhere on Mobius, there's a whole town of people, praising those hedgehog?"

"Uh-huh. Praise, parades, celebrations," Grounder says.

Eggman walks to a sheet and says, "I want that town of disgusting hedgehog lovers flattened!"

"Flattened?" Scratch asks.

Eggman pulls the sheet to reveal a giant red steam roller with powerful green wheels

"With this, my new Robo-Roller, you will squash Sonic and his fan club, into a squishy paste!" Eggman commands.

Then Eggman asks, "But first, do either of you know how to play, uh, Gin Rummy?"

Bokkun groans and whispers to himself, "I knew I should have gone with Coconuts when I have the chance."

Later in the night, Sonic and Tails are sleeping in one bed while Eve sleeps on the other. Unknown to the three, a strange hole has been made on the door and a slithering tube some kind with a yellow nozzle enter the room. Then spray green gas in the room and to the sleeping three.

Eve wakes up with a groan, and tires to reach for something on her desk. Eve quickly wanes up to see that her blue headband is missing.

Eve turns to Sonic and asks, "Sonic, you know where my headband is?"

Jazz wakes up, and tiredly says, "Chao!"

Sonic wakes up with a goran and removes the covers, "Oh, my head! What was in those chili dogs?"

Sonic sits up and feel tired. Suddenly, he looks down and realizes something missing.

Sonic shockley says, "My kicks! Somebody ripped off my slick kicks! Somebody stopped me from running!"

Then lets out a scream in a fright.

Soon as he discover what happened and the screaming, Eve quickly wake up.

Sonic shakes Tails, "Tails, get up! Emergency!"

Tails wakes feeling tired.

"Somebody stole my hi-tops!" Sonic says.

Tails wakes up fully, and says, "That's awful!"

"They're not the only one. My headband is missing. The one I always wear," Eve says.

"But that's your favorite headband, you never go anywhere without it," Tails says.

"I know. It's bad for Sonic's hi-tops to go missing because he needs them to protect his feet," Eve says.

"You're right, but who would want your headband and my shoes.

"We'll find em'! It's a mystery! We'll be detectives!" Tails says.

"You know that's not how I work! I'd rather use my feet than my head!" Sonic says.

"But it's the only way to find them," Eve says.

"Chao Chao!" Jazz says.

Sonic has to agree, "But I guess there's a first time for everything, huh?"

"Let's look for clues," Eve says.

"Yeah!" Tails cheer, jumping in the air.

"Chao!" Jazz cheers.

Tails runs to the bed and look under it. Sonic looks behind the furniture. Eve looks under the chair. Tails then walks to the closet and opens the door to find clues.

However, he finds something what, "Um guys, I think I found a clue!"

"What? What? What?" Sonic asks, walking over.

Eve comes over to see what Tails has found. However, they see Coconuts sleeping sucking his thumb.

"Great, it's Coconuts," Eve says

The three walks up to Coconuts and ends up waiting him up.

"Huh?" Coconuts react seeing the three Freedom Fighters.

The three Freedom Fighters quickly tie him up. The next moment, Coconuts is hanging by the coat rack by his tail and is tied up with a sheet.

"Hey!" Coconuts angrily screams, and grumbles.

Coconuts panics, "It's embarrassing. I can't tell you, I can't, I can't, I can't!"

Sonic brings out a screwdriver and pliers, and says, "Okay, let's take him apart, Tails!

"Dibs on his headlight!" Tails says.

Under pressure, Coconuts admits, "Okay, okay, okay, okay! I was in the closet because... I was gonna... get you in your sleep!"

"Then why were you asleep in the closet," Eve asks.

"Chao," Jazz replies.

"Well, let me explain. I snuck into your room, hid in the closet, and waited for hours, hours and hours! You and Tails fell asleep after eating all those chili dogs. Aaaah, messy, messy, messy! Well, Eve fell asleep after some reading. I was gonna get you, but then I noticed something else in the room with you! No way I was gonna let somebody else catch you! Uh-uh! So, I came out ready to kick some Mobian Behind! Oh, it was a tough battle, but I got so tired from beating on the guy, I just, uh, fell asleep," Coconuts say.

Once he is done explaining his side of the story, Coconuts says, "And that's all I remember. I-I don't know who took your stupid hi-tops! I don't! Uh, I don't!"

Sonic whispers, to Tails and Eve, "I think he's telling the truth. He wouldn't want to swipe my shoes, he'd want to swipe me and Eve!"

"Let's go find some more clues! I'll get my stuff!" Tails says, and runs off.

"Without your super speed, you'll never find those sneakers. Never, never! Ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Coconuts mocks.

Jazz then hits Coconuts on the head, making him scream, "Ow!"

Then Coconuts glare at Jazz.

Jazz angrily, "Chao Chao!"

Tails then runs back, "You know what? Our new bookmarks are missing, too!

"Who cares about that? I need my hi-tops! Let's get going!" Sonic says.

Still hanging, Coconuts complains, "Aw, come on, cut me loose! My tail's starting to hurt! Uh, come on, come on!"

"Alright," Eve says.

She goes up to Coconuts and untie his tail and puts him on the ground.

Eve asks, "Just need to ask you one thing. You said there was someone in the room, can you describe it?"

"Hmm, it was dark to see, but, but I think it was a snake. Yeah yeah, a snake. It spray a green gas. Uh huh uh huh," Coconuts says.

"A snake that spray green gas, that's weird," Sonic says.

"True, but every bit of information counts," Eve says

The three then go to the front door and notices something.

"Look, someone cut a hole in this door," Sonic says.

Eve knocks on the door, "A metal door! Lock's been picked, too! That means someone snuck into our room in the middle of the night."

Suddenly, Tails has an idea, "I know who done it!"

"Who?" Sonic asks

"That bully, Hodgepodge! He's our Hi-topper napper!" Tails says.

The next day, the three are outside the Plaziod hotel to talk to Hodgepodge. More like, Tails is confronting him. He is standing on his stomach and shaking him rapidly by the shirt.

Tails interrogates, "Okay, you floppy-eared crook! Cough up the hi-tops and headband!"

"Uh, I don't know what you're talking about, little partner! What would I want with those confounded hi-tops and that headband? Hodgepodge asks.

"Revenge! You said you used to hate Sonic for being faster than you! Fess up!" Tails interrogates.

"I told you, I u-oosed to be jealous!" Hodgepodge says, being shaken up.

"Tails! Uh, let him up before he gets mad," Sonic says.

Tails gets off of Hodgepodge taking deep breaths. Hodgepodge is still a little shaken up and a bit stiff. He slaps his face to focus himself.

"Shaking Hodgepodge isn't going to get our stuff back. Besides, he didn't do it," Eve says.

"How you know?" Tails asks.

"For one; Sonic's shoes wouldn't fit his big feet, and he has no interest wearing my headband. Second, Hodgepodge has the key to every room,and has no need to pick the lock," Eve says.

Sonic looks at the ramp for the speed show, "They might as well take down those ramps. No speed show now."

"I think this town's got bigger things to worry about! We heard on the radio that Eggman's sending in his badniks to destroy the town!" Hodgepodge says.

"Oh no," Eve says, placing her right hand on her head.

"Chao Chao," Jazz replies

"We've gotta find your hi-tops quick!" Tails says

"Yeah, this town needs a hero, not a barefoot slow-mo!" Sonic says, feeling depressed.

"Aw, quit being so hard on yourself, you bug-eyed road rat!" Hodgepodge says.

He lifts Sonic up to him, and says, It ain't your shoes that make you a hero, amigo! It's something in the way you are."

"He's right. Shoes or not, you're still Sonic the Hedgehog, and I just have an idea," Eve says.

Eve sis down, and takes off her shoes.

Then presents them to Sonic, "You can use mine. We both have the exact shoe size."

"Thanks sis, but there's no substitute," Sonic says.

Sometime later, Sonic, Eve, and Tails continue to search for the shoes. They join together to see if they found anything.

"Any luck?" Tails asks.

Sonic says, depressed, "No sign of my slick kicks anywhere."

"Chao Chao," Jazz says, landing on Sonic's head.

"Hold on a minute," Eve says, and looks ahead.

Eve can see Sonnette walking across the town square.

Eve then remembers what Sonnette has said yesterday, "I'll get even with you, Mr. Hedgehog, just you wait!"

It's possible, but Eve is going to find out.

She runs to Sonnette, and calls out, "Sonnette!"

Sonnette stops and turns around, "Eve?!"

Eve run to Sonnette with Tails, Sonic, and Eve close by.

"You snuck into my room last night, didn't you?" Eve asks.

Sonnette begins to cry, "I knew you'd find me! I'm sorry, Sonic and Eve, I'll give em' back!"

Tails points at her, She's the hi-topper-napper!"

Sonnette holds a handkerchief and blows her nose.

She then passes her bag to Sonic, "Here, take back everything I took from you!"

Sonic takes the bag and pulls out a chili dog wrapper, two blue bookmarks, and one red one.

"She isn't the hi-topper napper?" Tails asks.

"You didn't swipe my hi-tops or my sister's headband?" Sonic asks.

"No!" Sonnette says.

Then explains her side of the story, "I snuck into your room, I mean, the door was open! I was looking for a sovenir of your visit, so I took the wrapper, and the red bookmark, and immediately left. And that's all that happened!"

Eve look at the stuff in sonic's hand, and notices something odd, "Huh?"

Then turns to Sonnette, "Let me get this straight, you stole these from my hotel room?"

"Yes, and I'm so ashamed of myself for doing it!" Sonnette says in remorse.

"Don't be!" Sonic says, placing his hand on Sonnette's shoulder.

Sonnette scream and falls to the ground with hearts in her eyes, "Oh, he touched me!"

"Guys, I know who took our stuff," Eve says.

Suddenly, the ground begins to shake like crazy.

"No time! Look!" Tails says, pointing to a far distance.

The three look to see Scratch and Grounder driving the Robo-Roller to down.

"What are you gonna do?" Tails asks.

"Simple, we're going to out smart these jokers," Eve says.

"And I know just how to do it," Sonic says.

In the Robot-Roller, Scratch and Grounder are driving it into town to flat it.

"Hedgehog Appreciation Day has just become 'Real Estate Depreciation Day'!" Scratch says.

At the ramp, Sonic and Tails are at the ramp while Eve is putting things together for the backup plan.

Sonic says, pointing to the ramp, "I'm gonna lure them over here. At the last second, I jump away. They'll go straight up the ramp, and flip the roller!"

"Great plan!" Tails says.

"Now, go hide!" Sonic says.

Tails hurries away to hide somewhere.

Sonic calls out to the robots, "Hey, why don't you two egg-kissers come and flatten me first? If you can, that is!"

In the Robo-Roller, Scratch and Grounder see Sonic.

"Let's get him!" Sonic says.

Sonic taps his foot waiting at the ram, "I'm waiting!"

Suddenly, Coconuts' voice appears, "And I'm back!"

Suddenly, Coconuts comes swing on the bed sheet with one hand, and wacks Sonic away with the other one

Coconuts shouts, "Home run! I don't know why Dr. Robotnik keeps you idiots around! Spine-head was trying to trick you!"

"He was? Oh, that little sneak!" Grounder says, pointing with his drill

"Good thing Coconuts warned us! No way Sonic is gonna fool us twice!" Scratch says.

who is now disguise

Just then, Eve comes in front of the ramp disguised as a widow, and says, Oh, my gracious! You two are the ramp safety testers, aren't you?

"Huh?" The two asks.

Eve continues her act, "Oh, we need these ramps for Mr. Sonic's charity speed benifit. If you test them with that contraption, you'll flatten them! Oh, without them, the widows and orphans of McGuffin will have nothing to eat this winter!" Then Eve sheds a tear

"Widows?" Scratch asks.

"Orphans?" Grounder says, confused.

Then Scratch says, "Sorry, lady, duty calls!"

Scratch and Grounder drives off with the Robo-Roller the ramp

Coconuts angrily says, "Aw, I can't believe they're falling for this! Scratch! Grounder!"

Unknown to Coconuts, Sonnette is standing behind him, and blowing a bubble with her bubble gum

Coconuts cries out, "It's another tri-!"

But Sonnette splatters him with the gum, preventing him front from talking.

"You talk too much!" Sonnette comments.

Coconuts grumbles with the gum all over him, complaining.

Meanwhile, Scratch evilly laughs while driving the roller.

Grounder asks, "Scratch, shouldn't we be chasing the hedgehog?"

"Oh, we will! But when Dr. Robotnik hears that we were cruel to widows and orphans, too, he'll be twice as proud! Bwahaha!" Scratch says.

Scratch and Grounder tries to drive the Robo-Roller over the ramp, but the ramp wins this round. The roller tips over, and the roller continues to roll up the ramp. Then the roller rolls back down, and flattening the roller with Scratch and Grounder inside.

Sonic walks over with a giant envelope as Scratch and Grounder flies out flatten like paper. They both fly inside the envelope Sonic has open and closes it. Then walks to a mailbox and puts the envelope inside.

"Junk mail!" Sonic says.

"Chao Chao!" Jazz says.

After defeating the Badniks, Sonic, Eve, Tails are in the lobby of the hotel. What's more, Sonnette, Hodgepodge, Harry the Harper, and a few people around the neighborhood.

"So, where are the hi-tops and the headband?" Tails asks.

"Eve said that she got it all figured out," Sonic says.

"I do. We know that someone broke into the room while we were a sleep. We know that there's a hole on the bottom of the door and the lock has been picked," Eve says.

"Hmm, well, Sonnette, Coconuts, and Hodgepodge do have motives for taking them," Tails says.

"That does seem true, but doesn't guarantee it. The one who have stolen Sonic's hi-tops and my headband is," Eve says.

She then turns to Harry and points her finger at him "You!"

Everyone become stunned even Harry.

"Me? How could have been me? Like Tails said, there are others who have motives," Harry asks.

"True, but they didn't do it. Coconuts was sleeping in the closet of our room, but he interested trying to capture Sonic and me and not Sonic's shoes and my headband," Eve says.

"How do you know Hodgepodge didn't do it?" Sonic asks.

"Simple, the hole and the picked lock. If Hodgepodge took hit, he wouldn't need to to that because he's a bellboy and work for the hotel, so he would a key to every room," Eve says.

"She's right," Hodgepodge says.

"Observing the hole and the picked lock, I can tell that it's been cut by something. I remember Harry has Sonic Brand Steak Knives that are good at cutting. He must have used them to cute that hole and picked the lock," Eve says.

"But what about that snake that spray green smoke that Coconuts saw?" Tails asks.

"That snake was actually a hose, and that gas he saw was most likely knockout gas. That's how he was able to get in and took our stuff without waking us us," Eve says.

"So that's why the door was open, someone else got into your room before I did," Sonnette says.

"Right. If fact, if you hadn't snuck in our rom the way you did, we wouldn't have found the strategic clue that put everything together for me," Eve says.

"What's that?" Sonic asks.

"The book marks," Eve answers, bringing out the three bookmarks.

"I don't get it," Hodgepodge replies.

"Harry the Harper gave me, Sonic, and Tails blue bookmarks, but the ones that Sonnette stole and returned only have two blue ones and one red one," Eve says.

"Hey, you're right. How did it change color?" Tails asks.

"It didn't, there was an extra bookmark at the scene. When Harry snuck into our room, he must have dropped the red bookmark by mistake. He panicked and took the blue one my mistake, the red one was still on the floor," Eve says.

"And that must have been the one Sonnette stole," Tails says.

"But the hi-tops and headband, where are they?" Hodgepodge asks.

"Easy Hodgepodge. They're in Harry's suitcase booth," Eve answers.

Eve whistles for Fido the police dog to come and handcuff Harry's wing.

"Hey! What's the big idea?" Harry asks.

Sonic rushes to the suitcase, and presses the button to form into a safe booth. Sonic then pulls out his hi-tops and Eve's headband.

"Here you go sis," Sonic says, throwing the headband.

Eve catches it and places on her head, "Thanks bro."

"Chao Chao!" Jazz happily says.

"Eve, you've figured it out," Tails happily says.

"Alright, you caught me. Happy?" Harry says.

"I am and glad Sonic and I have our stuff back. And another thing, thanks for setting up this Hedgehog Appreciation Day for us," Eve says.

"You must have arranged this whole thing to lure me and Eve here! Which leaves me to one question; why did you take my hi-tops and my sister's headband?" Sonic asks.

"I wanted to cut them up and sell pieces as souvenirs! I broke sixteen sets of steak knives trying!" Harry says.

"Book him, Fido!" Eve says.

Fido the police dog takes Harry away for stealing and property damage to the hotel room door.

Sonic looks at the stand that Harry has to leave behind, and notices one of the shirts.

An idea comes to mind for Sonic, "I've got a way cool idea!"

Back at Eggman's lair, has just received a package in the mall .He opens it up and pulls out a t-shirt with Sonic on it.

"What's this?" Eggman asks.

On the t-shirt, Sonic talks, "Congratulations! You have just been elected an official member of the Hedgehog fan club! Here's your souvenir talking T-shirt, eggbelly size!"

Eggman growls in anger and throws the t-shirt on the ground. His face begins to turn red, and stomp on the t-shirt in anger.

Eggman screams in anger, "Arrrgh! I hate that hedgehog!"


	23. Chapter 23

Episode 23: A Birthday with a Bang

One bright and sunny day, Sally is walking with Sonic and Eve to Robotropolis. The only thing is that they are blindfolded. As the three walks to the city, they can see that many of Robotropolis is already finish some of the construction. Only, a quarter of the city is already fixed up and no longer made of metal. The three walk into the city as Sally hold the two with their hands.

"Alright Sally, what are you up to?" Eve asks.

"Yeah. We've been walking for a while, and it sounds like we're walking into Robotropolis," Sonic says.

Sally giggles, "We'll be there soon."

"I know that it's our birthday, but we like to know what you guys are up to," Sonic says.

"You have to wait Sonic. I'm curious as much a you are, but I know that Sally has something special planned," Eve says.

"Don't worry, we got something special for you alright," Sally says.

"Uh we?" Sonic asks.

"Just wait and see," Sally says.

Sally continues to walk along the street of the city, and are walking inside one of the buildings. Sally finally stops the two and begin to giggle with smiles on their faces. Suddenly, they hear multiple giggling.

"So what's going on?" Eve asks.

"Yeah Sal, we just turned seventeen and I'm still impatient," Sonic says.

"Don't worry, we're finally here," Sally says.

Sally then takes off the blindfolds from Sonic and Eve's face.

Suddenly, their friends and family jump out, and shout, "Happy Birthday!"

Balloons, streamers, and confetti fall all over the place. Sonic and Eve are amazed to see their friends and family are here. Eve, Knuckles, Mighty and Ray, and the Chaotix. Along with Cream, Cheese, Vanilla, Geoffrey, and Hershey.

Tails gives Sonic a hug, "Happy Birthday Sonic."

"Happy Birthday, Eve," Tails adds, giving Eve a hug.

"Thank you Tails, "Eve happily says.

Bernadette comes over and gives them both a kiss on their cheek.

"Mom!" Sonic whines.

"Sorry, but it's not everyday their kids turn seventeen," Bernadette says.

"Aw Berny, the kids are almost grown up now. Be sure to give them some space," Jules says.

"Duly noted," Bernadette says with a smile.

Sally walks over and gives Sonic a kiss on the cheek. Amy runs over and does the same to the other cheek.

Eve looks around, and realizes, "Hey, isn't the 'Sweet Acorn Cafe?'"

"That's right. It's our favorite place to eat when we were kids. So when he heard it was fixed up, Sally gathered everyone over, and decorated the place," Bunnie says.

"We love it," Sonic says.

Mina comes over and brings two boxes one blue and the other black and red.

She happily says, "We got presents for you."

"No way, where you get that outfit?" Eve asks.

"You like it. I bought from a store in Future City, specially delivered," Mina says.

Mina is indeed wearing a new outfit. She is wearing a black tank top with a purple stripe matching her skirt that has a black belt with a silver buckle, green boots with a purple stripe with matching sleeve cuffs with black cuffs and purple spikes, and a green headband. She also has two silver earring on each ear.

Then leads to Eve, "Just to let you know, I got you a nice outfit from the same store, hope you like it."

"Thanks Mina," Eve says.

Jazz flies over and snuggles Eve on her cheek. Then Eve hugs her little Chao with a smile on her face.

Sonic says, "So I say we PARTY!"

Everyone are beginning the party by having food that is on the table. There are chili dogs, cookies, drinks, and other food for them to eat. Suddenly, something explode and creates a large hole in the wall. Everyone quickly take cover after this incident. When they look at the source, they are shocked to see the Hooligans. Bean spins a bomb and begins to sing.

Bean:

Happy Birthday Eve and Sonic

You can thank Eggman Robotnik

He hired us to blast you

Something that ends in -ick

Eve groans, "That has to be the lamest thing I ever heard."

"Chao Chao," Jazz agrees.

"Happy Birthday Sonic and Eve. Here come your birthday spanking," Bean says, beginning to throw his bombs at the two.

Sonic and Eve quickly dodge out of the way.

"Aww! Eggman shouldn't have! It's sweet that he remembered tho!" Sonic mocks.

Eve then brings out her sword and begin to head towards Nack. Nack repels by using his snipper as a shield.

"Let me guess, Eggman hired you three thugs to send his regards," Eve says.

"Got some guts for a little girl," Nack says.

Brean continues to throw his bombs, "And one for you! And one for you! And one for you!"

Bark then punches Sonic in the face. Knuckles comes in and begins to fight Bark off. The two have their hands together and are trying to out push each other.

Tails helps Sonic up, "You okay Sonic?"

"I'm fine little bro," Sonic says.

Eve sighs, "It's like we can't do anything without Eggman giving us some kind of problem. Can't he make our lives easy on us?"

"Like that will be day," Sonia replies.

In the Anti- Mobius, Anti-Sonic and the Suppression squad are working on a secret project. Anti-Rotor and Anti-Tails working on a machine that will help them with a special assignment.

"Hurry up you two, I want to get to this Mobius Prime as soon as possible and kick those two hedgehogs to the curve, well except for the girl one," Anti-Sonic says.

"Be patient, we'll be ready soon and then we can beat the hedgehogs like they did to us," Anti-Tails says.

"Well the warp pads even work. It might be very hard to get into a alternate universe," Anti-Sally says.

"If those two were able to get into our world, then we can do the same. Now, zip it and let us work," Anti-Rotor says.

"You two are being so slow, you know that," Anti-Sonic says.

"And you are impatient as a child," Anti-Sally mocks.

"Come on, it's my birthday," Anti-Sonic says.

"Oui, and you don't seem to be maturing anytime soon," Anti-Antoine says.

Anti-Bunnie laughs, "Good one."

"Ha hao, very funny," Anti-Sonic says.

Then smirks and says in thought, "Just a little more time and I'll get even with my goodie counterpart and that sister of his. Funny though, I don't think she even has a counterpart nor I have heard of an Anti-Eve of this world."

Just then, Anti-Sonic has an idea in mind.

Back at the Party, Knuckles,Vector, and Espio are fighting Bark. However, the Polar Bear is proven to be very strong. Luckily, the others are here to help. Nack keep trying to shot them with his snipper. At the same time, Bean grabs Sonic by the arms and keep smacking him with his beak like a woodpecker.

"Get off of me, you overgrown woodpecker!" Sonic shouts.

"I'm not a woodpecker. I'm a duck," Bean says. Then continues pecking.

Eve looks to see Sonic is in trouble and needs help. The girl looks around to see if there's anything she can use to stop this. Eve looks on the table to see a very shiny silver spoon. That's when Eve remembers Bean's weakness.

` Eve grabs the spoon and crosses her fingers, "I hope this works."

Eve then waves the spoon in the air, "Hey Bean! See the shiny! You want the shiny spoon!"

"Shiny?!" Bean asks, turning to Eve and stop pecking at Sonic.

Go get'em!" Eve shouts, throwing the spoon out the window.

"Shiny!" Bean happily cheers, chasing the spoon out the window.

Sonic rubs his head walking to Eve, "Nice move Fiona, glad to know that Bean is still into shiny objects."

"Yeah, and it seems we have everything wrapped up," Eve says.

Eve and Sonic turn to see Sonia, Manic, and Amy have Nack pinned to the ground. Bark is cornered by everyone else. Antoine and his father are also pointing their swords at him.

Eve walks to Bark, "Alright Bark, you're outnumbered. You can't take us all at once."

Bark and Eve firmly stare at each other for a few minutes. Finally, Bark decides to sit down.

Eve smiles, "Glad to see you're reasonable."

Meanwhile, Bean is outside looking at the spoon, and appears to be talking to it.

Bean happily says to the spoon, "Why, thank you, Miss Spoony Spoon! I think your accent is adorable! I've had fun, but I need to get back to work! Of course, you can have my number."

Just then, a shadowy figure with bat like wings walks behind Bean.

Ben turns to the figure with a smile, "Hey! Look! Shine get! Wanna come pummel the hedgehogs? It's good for your glutes."

Back in the cafe at the party, everyone are making sure that Nack and Bark are staying still. Rotor also has a force field bubble place over them so they won't escape.

"Well, at least we got the problem fixed up," Sally says.

"You can say that again. I understand why you guys were struggling with those guys," Manic says.

"Yeah. The weasel's a prosnipper, the polar bear's very strong, and the duck is a bomb throwing nutcase," Eve says.

"You can say that again. Ow! He really pecked my head," Sonic says, rubbing his head.

"Where is that little duck anyway?" Knuckles asks.

"No need to worry," A female's voice says.

Everyone turn their heads to see the white bat with black, pink, and white color clothes, and black wings.

"Happy Birthday Eve, thought I should clean your yard for you," The familiar bat says.

"Rouge?!" Eve asks.

In the Anti- Mobius, Anti-Sonic and the Suppression squad are getting everything ready for their attack on the Mobius version of Sonic and Eve. Anti-Tails and Anti-Rotor are still putting the finishing touches on the machine that will get them to the Prime Mobius.

"We're almost done, we just need to put in a few finishing touches," Anti-Tails says.

"Good. I'm getting really bored with all this waiting," Anti-Sonic says.

Anti-Sally sighs, "Can you wait for a few more minutes?"

"Not really," Anti-Sonic says.

Back at the party, everyone are surprised to see the newcomer, but more surprised to see that Eve is familiar with her.

"You know her?" Sally asks.

"Long story short, she's the bat that has been taking jewels and tried to take the Chaos Emerald from us. The one I told you guys about," Eve says.

"Wait, she's the jewel thief you told us about? The one who helped you take out Eggman and his robot?" Bunnie asks.

"That's her," Eve says.

"But what she's doing here?" Sonia asks.

"What? Can't I say happy Birthday to an old friend?" Rouge says.

"Thanks, I never expected to see you here," Eve says.

"Chao Chao," Jazz says.

"Good to know. I just come to saw Happy birthday, and want to know if I can stay for the celebration," Rouge says.

"Of course you can stay, but try not to take anything while you're here," Eve says, with a grin.

"Of course," Rouge says.

"Thanks for capturing one of our headaches," Eve says.

"Has anyone seen Bean lately?" Bunnie asks.

Everyone look around to see Bean isn't around. Rotor looks to see Bean is in one of the rooms sitting on the chair, and looking at the screen.

"He's in the office… and he has Dr. Eggman on the line!" Rotor says.

"What?!" The two hedgehogs shockley say.

Sonic and Eve hurry inside to see Bean talking to Dr. Eggman.

Bean boredly rolls his bomb on his hand, and says, "And so, yeah, we got beat. Just thought I'd let you know."

"Never trust a Mobian to do a robot's job. You're fired. I'm sending my own to finish the job!" Eggman says in rage, over the screen.

Eve firmly walks to Bena and says, "Bean? So sit with Nack and Bark."

"Aww," Bean sadly says, walking outside of the room.

Sonic walks to the screen, and asks, "What are you sending now, Eggman? Your newest toys break easily."

"I'm launching it right now, Sonic. Happy Birthday," Eggman says. Then laughs evilly.

Then hangs up the line.

"Launch? Incoming missile?" Eve asks in shock.

Nicole arrives from the screen of her small computer, being hold by Rotor.

Nicole answers, "No, some kind of one way- transport"

Suddenly, they hear a loud whud sound.

"That was fast," Sonic says.

Everyone hurry outside and walks to see some kind of metal egg outside of Robotropolis. They all head toward it to see what kind of trouble it has.

"What is that thing?" Eve asks.

"It l-l-looks like a-an egg," Ray says.

"Let's hope this thing cracks like one," Mighty says.

"Who wants to bed he sent his Pinata of Doom?" Sonic questions.

"Worse than that, hedgehogs! It's been a long time since you two defeated both of us, but now! Combined! We'll be able to destroy you!" The metallic voice says.

The robot's egg opens up, and begin to apperfully. On top is a green robot crocodile with shark teeth, claws, and blue shield on his arms. On the bottom, is a round head with yellow tentacles.

"Sonic Hedgehog and Eve Hedgehog, your doom comes at the hands and tentacles of Croctobot!" The robot says.

Hearing the name, Sonic begins laughing, and says, "No! Stop!Time out!"

He then slap his knee, and shouts, "Lamest- Badnik-Ever!"

"Hey! I'm terrifying!" Croctobot says, feeling insulted.

"No way! Eve and I beat both of you a two years ago!" Tails says, as Sonic continues laughing and falls on the ground.

Angery, Croctobot shouts, "You will fear me!"

Tails grabs Sonic and flies off and Eve runs by him.

"Come on Sonic, get a grip!" Tails says.

"Okay, okay, claws and tentacles! Haw!" Sonic mocks.

"Can we worry about it later, and start plumbing that annoying robot," Eve says.

"Good idea," Tails says.

With that, Sonic and Eve begin to spin dash the robot, while Sally and the others join them in the fight. Rouge stands by to see the fight going on.

"Hmm, look at those two go," Rouge says.

"Yeah, he's pretty quick!" A familiar voice says.

Rouge turns her head so see the Hooligans leaving the cafe.

"You jockers," Rouge says.

"Hi Bat Girl! We'll be on our way!" Bean happily says.

Rounge hurries to be in front of the Hooligans.

"You tried to blow up my friend and her brother, and then decided you can just walk out," Rouge firmly says.

"Well, duh I was going to ask if you wanna come along. You know have some laughs, fun, and other stuff," Bean says.

"No thank you," Rouge says.

"Alright, we'll see you later, and before we forget," Bean says.

Bean then hold a small black and red color box with a blue ribbon on it, and passes it to Rogue. Rouge takes the book looking confused.

"What is it?" Rouge asks.

"A little something for Evefrom Bark. Bark would do it himself, but is shy and we need to hit the road," Bean says.

Then the three take off without another word. Rouge turns to see Sonic, Eve, and the Freedom Fighters fighting off the robot. Finally, they are able to knock them off.

"Finally, that robot was getting on my nerves," Eve says.

"Yeah. Even if it is, stupid looking," Sonic says.

Suddenly, a strange portal appears making everyone turn to it.

"What in the?" Eve asks.

"Oh-now what?" Sonic asks.

Sally looks at it, "Is that some kind of portal."

The strange portal blows and opens like it's big enough to fight a Mobian through. And then seven figures come out of everyone are shocked to see who is coming out of the portal. Especially Sonic and Eve. Once all of them are out, the gang can see seven counterparts of themselves.

Eve shockley says, "The Suppression Squad!"

"What are you guys doing here?" Sonic sternly asks.

"A little payback from defeating us in our world. We think it's fitting to destroy you in your world," Ant-Sonic says.

"And why you think we should be afraid. There's like seven of you, and hundreds of us," Eve firmly says.

"Numbers doesn't matter with the strength that our group has," Ant-Sonic says.

Sally walks to her friends, "so this is the Anti-Sonic, you guys met."

"That's them alright," Eve says.

"Yeah. It sure is nice to see you again cutie," Anti-Sonic says, and winks at her.

Eve crosses her arm and turns her head away.

"Alright, he's not here for a minute and I already don't like him," Sally says.

"Yeah. I saw we thrash them and send them back to their home world," Manic says.

"Yeah. I saw we finish what we started," Sonic says.

Anti-Sonic smirks, "Bring it on punk!"

The Sonic and Eve walk toward Scourge so they can begin attacking. Anti-Sonic possession himself to fight.

Suddenly, a robot shouts, "Hold on blast it!"

And then, three tentacles slither to them, and coil the three up. The tentacles pull the three to Croctobot who is up and is ready for payback.

"I still function!" Croctobot says.

The robot turns to Eve, "Dr. Eggman knows that you have the Chaos Emeralds! Tell me where they are or I'll destroy you and your brothers."

"No, you won't," Eve says.

Sonic turns to Anti-Sonic, "Quick truce to finish this up?"

"Works for me," Anti-Sonic agrees.

The three break free from the tentacles and all spin dash Croctobot at once. They are tearing through the robot like they're nothing but paper.

Croctobot screams, "Noooooo!"

Soon the robot is down and out of commission.

Sonic says, "Record time! Nice work, sis."

"Glad he's done," Eve says.

"Now then…" Anti-Sonic says walking to Sonic.

Then punches Sonic in the face saying, "The reason we're all here!"

"Urgh! Cheap shot!" Sonic comments.

Soon the two Sonics begin to attack each other. Sonic dodes Anti-Sonic's attack. The two then spin dash and hit each other across the field. Just then, Anti-Sonic kicks Sonic and sends him on the ground.

He shouts, "Ha! At last! Eat turf, blue!"

Just then, Eve spin dashes at Anti-Sonic and pins him to the ground.

"That's enough out of you," Eve says.

Anti-Sonic smirks, "You want a piece of this too, blacky?"

Anti-Sonic grabs Eve by her arms and throws her over him.

Eve gets up, and angrily says, "You are so history!"

Eve and Anti-Snic begin to spin dash at each other and bouncing around the others. Sonic and Eve then begin to spin dash up to catch him, but Anti-Sonic repels with his own spin dash.

Anti-Sonic tiredly says, "Ha! Tolja… I'd…"

Just then, Tails punches Anti-Sonic on the head setting him to the ground, "Go down, already!"

"We stood by long enough!" Sonia says.

"Git him!" Bunnie adds.

The Freedom Fighters begin to charge and attack Anti-Sonic. Just then, Anti-Tails picks Tails. Anti-Sally pounces on Sally. Rotor and Bunnie are being attacked by their evil counterparts. Antoine and Anti-Antoine are fighting with their swords. As the fight going on all the parents watch as this is going on.

"I have to admit, we can't even have a simple birthday party without something going wrong," Aleena says.

"Or someone attacking our children," Bernadette says.

"Aw not to worry, the young ones are growing up and have been carrying the Fight of the Freedom Fighters," Rosie says.

"I have to agree. From what my son told me, they all have been carrying the fight against Dr. Eggman for a long time. I think King Acorn would be proud of them, especially his daughter," Armand says.

"Yes. I do sometimes feel bad that our children are doing an adult war, but manages to put a stop to Eggman's plans over and over again," Jules says.

"I must admit, we could never been any more prouder," Uncle Chuck says.

"By the way, do you know that Antoine has a special someone in his life now," Jule says.

"Who would that be?" Armand asks.

"Why Bunnie, of course," Rosie says.

Armand laughs, "I should have known. From our children have been friends for a long time, and I noticed that my son and Bunnie have form a special bond between them. I hope that one day they'll find the happiness they deserve from all this."

"Me too," Rosie says.

The adults look to see the Freedom Fighters are still fighting the Suppression Squad. Bunnie is able to blast Anti-Antoine on the back.

"You okay, Sugar Twain." Bunnie asks with a smile.

"Oui, thank to you, Bunnie," Antoine says.

Bunnie then grabs Anti-Antoine and throws him through the portal. Bunnie and Antoine hug each other and look at each other with love in their eyes.

"I prefer you anyday," Bunnie says.

"I think that way too," Antoine replies.

Manic punches Anti-Rotor in the face, "Alright you two love birds. Kiss later, fight now!"

Sonia then kicks the Anti-Bunnie, and Sally throws to Anti-Sally at Anti-Bunnie. Soon, both girls send the evil counterparts through the portal. One by one, the Freedom Fighters are throwing the Suppression Squad through the portal. Soon enough, Anti-Sonic is the only one left.

"Alright punk, we just had enough of you," Eve says.

"Time to send you back where you belong," Sonic says.

"Or are you going to leave quietly. You're already out numbered," Eve adds.

Anti-Sonic smirks, "Fine, I'll go, but this isn't the last you hear of me and my crew."

Anti-Sonic goes through the portal and it closes behind him. The Freedom Fighters are relieved to see the Suppression Squad are gone, but know that he'll be back.

Mina groans, "If this is what your guys' counterparts like, I hate to think what mine is like."

"You can say that again," Vector says.

After the fight, everyone return to the cafe and make sure to have everything cleaned up and fixed up. All except for the giant wall that is still there."

"So much for having a relaxing day," Might says.

"I'll be sure to put up defences or even an alert system to tell when dimensional portal are open," Rotor says.

Amy sadly says, "And so much for your birthday."

"Yeah. Your birthday has been crashed and bombed," Charmy adds.

"Yes. Sorry about your party being destroyed," Cream sadly adds.

Cheese sadly says, "Chao Chao!"

But Sonic smiles, and says, "Are you guys kidding? Everything worked out like a charm."

"Sure there were a few scraps and bruises, but we're all safe and sound. And it's bad that the cafe ends up getting blasted when it's finished building, but we're all safe and sound," Eve says.

"Yeah. We've recovered from worse, and we can do it again. We're the Freedom Fighters. There's nothing we can't handle, so let's go back to the cafe and party!" Sonic says.

Soon enough, everyone begin to have fun with the party. They play games, eat food, and having other kinds of fun. Soon, they open their presents and receive new outfits, gadgets, and other supplies.

Rouge hands Eve the small present, "Here you go, Bean said that it's from Bark."

"From Bark?" Eve asks.

Rouge nods her head.

"Speaking of which, I found that you still have one more present," Sonic says, holding a blue box with a red ribbon on it.

"Hmm?" Eve says, confused.

"Open Bark's present first," Rouge says.

"Okay," Eve says.

Eve takes off the ribbon and rips off the wrapping paper. Then opens the box. Inside of it is a black beanie hat with red stripes on it, and a scarf with the same patterns

"Aww, it's so cute," Eve says. Then puts the beanie on her head and the scarf around her neck.

"I would prefer jewelry, but it's actually a nice hat and a nice scarf. Think they're more appropriate for winter," Rouge says.

"That was kind of him," Eve says.

"I'm surprised that someone from the Hooligans gave you that kind of present," Sonic says.

"I am too, but it looks really nice," Eve says.

Sonic passes the other present, "Open this one now."

"Alright," Eve says.

Eve takes the small box, and removes the ribbon and the wrapping paper. Then Eve opens the box.

She becomes surprised and says, "Oh my!"

In the box is a small silver tiara with red and black colored rubies. Eve takes it out to observe it. She looks at the tiara to see a ruby flower that looks like a water lily with three small black gem leaves on the bottom and four small round gemstones on top.

Rouge is impressed, "Now that's my kind of present."

"But who send it?" Eve asks.

Jazz looks in the box and pulls out a piece of paper.

Tails says, "There's a letter inside the box."

Eve puts the tiara in the box and takes the letter from Jazz. Eve then opens it and sees writing on it. Eve can tell it's a letter. Eve decides to read the letter to everyone

Dear Eve,

I want to give you this tiara that once belonged to me when I was a young girl. I want you to know that I have always watched you from the far since I learned you were alive. Sadly, I also learned about you losing your memories. I hope one day you'll be able to remember everything, and once that happens, I can finally allow myself to be with you in your new life. There are so much I wished I can share with you. It always breaks my heart to be away from you even though you're so close. Remember, that I will always love you . Happy Birthday Eve, and how you will be happy.

From,

Your mother, Obsidian

Eve becomes surprised to read the letter, and see that the present is from her mom. Eve smiles and begins to shed tears with a smile.

Sonic then wraps his arm around Eve and pulls her to a hug. He knows how much he wants to see her. Eve is glad to know that her mom loves and and will be with her once her memories fully returned.

Eve says in thoughts, "Thank you, mom."

Outside the cafe in Robotropolis, Obsidian has her hood off and is looking Eve who is with her friends and new family. Obsidian begins to shed tears and shows a sad smile. She is still glad Eve is safe and happy, but sad about letting herself being a part of Eve's new life. She decides to wait longer until Eve can remember everything. Obsidian then takes her leave, and go off on another journey.


	24. Chapter 24

Episode 24: Where are you Big Brother?

One night in Knothole, everyone are fast asleep for the night. In one of the rooms of the Hedgehog Hut, Eve and Amy are happily asleep in their room. Eve is sleeping line there isn't a care in the world. But then, Eve begins to twist, turn, and groans in her sleep. She is having trouble while she is trying to sleep. Eve is beginning to dream, but not in a good way.

In Eve's dream, Eve is a little hedgehog and is being hold by her older brother, who she believes to be Shadow. While her brother is holding her by one hand, he is holding the hand of a human girl. The blonde haired human girl Eve always seen in her dreams, and believes to be Maria. The two are running while guard dressed humans chase them.

One shouts, "Stop, you can't get away."

Eve's brother and the human girl continues to run away from the human soldiers. Behind them is her mother, Obsidian and someone else. He is wearing a lab coat, an orange shirt, brown pants, brown shoes, and glasses. From his appearance, he looks exactly like Dr. Eggman. They are all trying to get away from the soldiers.

The next moment, Eve ends up seeing the girl, Maria pushing her brother in one of the capsules and shutting it tight. Maria kneels to Eve and hugs her. Then places the little hedgehog in the capsule, but does something else. She takes off her light blue headband, and puts it on Eve's head. Then closes the capsule.

Little Eve begins to shed tears, and places her hands on the capsule, "Maria!"

Little Eve tries to push it, but she can't get out. Her brother bang on it. Maria then runs to the switch and presses buttons on the machine. Then grabs the lever and is going to pull it.

Suddenly, the doors open and one of the human soldiers come in. Maria pulls the switch while the soldier brings out a gun and fires.

Then hears her brother screams, "Maria!"

"Maria!" Eve screams.

Little Eve begins to push and bang on the capsule, but she doesn't have the strength. Poor little Eve is forced to see the human girl fall to the ground being shot by the bullet.

"Maria! Maria!" Little Eve cries out.

Soon the nightmare fades away, and the grown Eve shots herself up in tears. Feeling her face wet, she touches it and looks to see tears on it. Eve then hugs her knees and begins to cry. She doesn't fully know why, but feels that her brother and the human girl haven't leave her in good terms.

Eve quietly says, "Why? Why did this happen to happen? Shadow? Maria? Why do you have to leave me? Why did you have to leave me like this?"

Eve continues to cry as she shed tears from her face. She doesn't fully know why, but that dream ends up making her cry, and remember an awful memory.

The next day, running across the plains to who knows where, Eve is running with her super speed on her own. After eating breakfast, gathering supplies, and having her sword, she leaves for the day and just want to be alone.

Once she's stop, Eve finds herself close to a beach that she and her family has visited before. Eve sadly sighs and decides that a walk on the beach will help calm her down.

Back at Kntohole, Sonic is sitting on the stairs playing his guitar, but is holding a sad look on his face. He can't help to think of Eve who decides to leave early without saying too much to everyone. Sonic manages to ask, and she explains about a dream that has made her shed tears.

Sonic asks himself, "I wonder, was that a dream, or is she starting to remember more about her past. I hope she doesn't black out like the last time. Last time, when the Hooligans attacked us, she couldn't remember what happened after words. I hope Eve will be alright, I don't feel right leaving her alone like this."

"Thinking about you sister, huh?" A voice asks.

Sonic looks up to see Mina showing a sad look on her face.

"Hi Mina," Sonic says.

"Hey. you're still worried about Eve huh?" Mina replies.

"Yeah. I just, don't know what to think. Eve told me this morning that she's been having lots of dreams about her brother and this human girl who she seems to be friends with. Last night, she had an awful dream about how they are separated," Sonic says.

He remembers what Eve says, "What happened was awful. My brother, my friend, and I were trying to get away from humans dressed like police officer or soldiers. The next thing I knew, Maria pushes my brother, Shadow into the capsule. Then hugs me and placed me inside, but not before giving me her headband. Sadly, I couldn't remember after that, but it was still awful."

"Eve said all that?" Mina asks.

"Afraid so. We all know that Eve must have experienced something that could cause her to have a mental trauma. Seeing her dreams, she must have had a terrible ordeal before ever coming to Mobius. And if something that awful happened to her, it's no wonder it caused her pain, and short term remembery loss," Sonic says.

"Poor Eve," Mina says.

"Yeah. I tried to convince to let me come, but Eve just want to be alone. Even my parents think it's alright to give her some space," Sonic says.

"Sometimes giving people some space it's the best you can do. For Eve's case, I think she has a lot of thinking to grieving to deal with," Mina says.

Sonic sighs, "You're right. I just hope nothing happens to her."

Back on the beach, Eve is walking on the sand with sadness in his eyes. Eve does feel like the trip is helping, and it's helping her to relax. However, there is another reason why she wants to be alone.

"Shadow! Where are you?" Eve calls out.

Eve sadly sighs. She knows that finding her brother is going to be hard. But without a good idea where to look, finding her brother is going to be close to impossible. However, Eve refuses to give up. So she continues to walk on the beach.

Eve calls out, "Shadow. It's me, Eve! Where are you?"

Eve continues to walk along the sand to see if she can come up with any idea of finding her brother. So far, she doesn't have any idea where Shadow could be or fully remember what happened to him and herself.

Eve sighs, "I guess, looking for my brother isn't going to be easy than I thought. Might as well rest here until my brother is found."

Eve places her backpack down, and opens it out to get a towel. She then spreads it on the sand, and sits on it. Since she's been walking on the beach and searching for her brother since morning, it's already past noon. Then Eve begins to eat one of the chili dogs she packed for lunch. Unknown to Eve someone is spying on her from a distance and can tell something seems to be bothering her. The being is large and continues to hide in the shadow as he watches her sit on the town in the sand.

Back at Knothole, Sonic is wearing his backpack and is ready to live the villages to find Eve. Sally, Sonia, Manic, and Tails are there too. They are worried about Eve, but also wonder if this is the right time for Sonic to look for her.

"Sonic, are you sure this is the right time to look for Eve?" Sally asks.

"Eve has been gone for hours. I'm starting to get worried. I know that Eve needs time alone to think about her thoughts and her memories, but she shouldn't have to worry about this alone," Sonic says.

"You're right about that. I think Eve is getting more distant from us about her dreams and other memories from her past that she is trying to remember," Manic says.

"Seems like it, but we don't want to pressure Eve into remember or share them with us so much. Whatever happened must have had her terrified that caused her amnesia to begin with," Sonia says.

"I know, but I want to at least see if she's okay," Sonic says.

"Sonic, does have a point. I'm worried about Eve too," Tails says.

Sally sighs, "Alright, it wouldn't hurt to find her, but be sure to give her some space."

"I will. See you guys soon," Sonic says.

Sonic charges up his speed and super speed off to find Eve.

Tails turns to Sally, "Sally, will Eve be alright?"

"I hope so Tails. I really hope she's alright," Sally says in concern.

Back at the beach, Eve has finish waiting her lunch. She places an umbrella in the sand, and opens it so she can get some shade. Then she lays down to take a nap. Eve isn't able to get much sleep the night before, so she decides to each up on it. Soon enough, Eve begins to dream.

Eve finds herself walking in a thick fog. Then begins to hear singing of a little girl.

Little Girl:

Promise that you always will be there

Hold my hand if ever I'm real scared

Eve continues to walk to see two figures up ahead.

Little Girl:

She sees Eve when she's a little girl swinging on a swing that is being hanged from the ceiling.

Help me stand up tall if I fall down

Make me laugh away all my bluest days

Little Eve begins to laugh happily with a smile on her face turning their head with glee. Holding onto the rope on the swing, she sees the black and red hedgehog who is smiling, but still see his full face.

"Shadow?!" Eve says in tears.

Suddenly, Eve finds herself sitting on the swing instead of her younger self.

She then hears her brother asks, "That was a great song Eve. Can you sing it again?"

Eve looks down in silence, and softly answers, "Um, okay."

Eve begins to swing a little and begins to sing.

Eve:

Promise that we'll stay for the sunset

And when the moon shines through the darkness

We can find the path that leads us home

And on the way you'll

Maybe

Sing me a song

Soon Eve begins to smile as she continues to sing.

Eve:

Promise that you always will be there

Hold my hand if ever I'm real scared

Help me stand up tall if I fall down

Make me laugh away all my bluest days

Eve's brother places his hand on Eve's back that makes her feel very happy

Eve:

How could you promise you always would be there?

Eve gets off of the swing and drags her brother by his arm.

Eve:

Why'd you have to go away somewhere?

Eve pulls her brother by his arm, and soon they begin to walk together as she holds his arm to a hug.

Eve:

Every morning into every night

Do you over me like the sun in the sky?

Eve continues to happily walk with her brother, but then he walks ahead of her and fades away.

Eve:

Am I all alone, or standing in your light?

Eve then looks head to see a window that is showing a planet with the moon and stars.

Eve:

I wish that I could

Maybe

Sing you a song

Eve stares at the window where there is a wide outskirt of space until she walks away in sadness.

Eve:

Tonight

Eve leaves the scene and the swing is slightly moving a little.

Soon the dream fades away. Eve who is still sleeping with her eyes closed begin to wakes up from her nap. She also hears herself singing as she wakes up.

Eve:

You promised me we'd stay for the sunset

Eve opens her eyes, and pushes herself to a sitting possession. Eve sadly sighs as she looks at front to see the ocean breeze. Suddenly, Eve hears some footsteps walking towards her.

Follow by a voice, "Hello, what's a nice girl doing here all by herself?"

She turns around to see something surprising. She sees a large brown mobian Woolly Mammoth standing before her. He has large tusks, a long trunk to his ankles, and has green colored eyes. He is wearing a purple suit with a white shirt, a black tie with matching shoes, and carrying a crane.

Eve is stunned to see him here of all places. What's more to see his kind around here.

"A Mammoth Mobian, but, they haven't been seen for centuries. From what I read, they shouldn't be alive anymore," Eve says in thought.

"Are you going to answer?" The Mammoth asks.

Eve breaks out of her daze, and says, "Um sorry, I was just, well, just wanted to get some fresh air and such."

"Quite interesting that you decided to be out here alone," The Mammoth says.

"Um yea I guess," Eve says, turning her head down.

She then turns her head to the newcomer, and asks, "Um, if you don't mind me asking, who are you?"

"Yes. I supposed I did came you unannounced. My name is Mammoth Mogul. Now, mind if I ask for your name," The Mammoth says.

"Um yes, my name is Eve. Eve Hedgehog," Eve introduces herself.

"Eve huh, I heard a bit about you. The female sword wielder who been fighting a evil scientist with her brother," Mogul says.

"Um, that's right, but how you know?" Eve asks.

"I've done a lot of traveling, so it wouldn't be surprising about to hear a few things from the Mobian who like to gossip," Mogul says.

"Okay," Eve says.

Then asks, "So what brings you here?"

"I was still on my travels until I seen you. I have been interested about meeting you for sometime now. I never expected to see you on the beach on your own and without your brother or any of your friends around," Mogul says.

"Interested?" Eve asks, standing up.

"Correct. I heard about you being able to use a special sword that contains Chaos Energy. What's more, you seem to have Chaos Energy as well," Mogul says.

He then begins to walks to Eve, "You have unique powers, powers that is served very well young child."

Eve is starting to grown concern. She thinks it's strange how this guy Mogul seems to know alot about her while she has no clue about him. Eve fears that this Mogul is up to something.

Meanwhile, Sonic is super speeding across the area to find Eve. He's been looking for a while now. He tries to find Eve at many places she could be and where she likes to hang out. However, he is not able to find here.

"Eve, where are you? I searched everywhere," Sonic says to himself.

Sonic thinks to himself, "Eve, where could you have gone? You were at any of your favorite places, not each at the chili dog stands or in Lower Mobius. There is one place I haven't looked. Coral Beach."

Sonic then begins to super speed to Coral Beach to see if Eve is there like be believes. He mostly hope that Eve is alright, and that she isn't getting herself into trouble before he gets to the beach.

Back at the beach, Eve is still concerned and confused that Mammoth Mogul is interested in her and know a few things about her.

"Um, it seems that you're interested in me. I'm not sure I'm that special," Eve nervously says with a calm smile.

Mogul chuckles, and says, "Trust me, you are pretty special. I never seen or heard someone like you that can perform a lot Chaos Energy. I also heard that you possess a unique sword."

Eve then shows a firm look on her face, "Mr. Mogul was it, I like to know what this is all about? Why are you interested in me? Why are you gathering information about me anyway?"

Arriving at the beach, Sonic on the rock at the edge of the sand. Sonic looks around to see if he can find Eve.

"Where is she?" Sonic says.

Sonic looks around for Eve. Just then, he stops to see Eve at a farther part of the beach, but is with someone.

"Eve? And someone else?" Sonic says, confused.

He then super speed to where Eve is and remain hidden behind a few boulders that is close by. He then secretly peek out to see Eve with Mammoth Mogul.

"Who is that? And why is he with Eve? I better wait here incase something goes wrong," Sonic says in thought.

Sonic decides to remain hidden to see Eve and this Mammoth that is with her.

Eve firmly asks, "Alright, you have my attention. Now, what do want?"

"What do I want?" Mogul questions.

"Yeah. you seem to know a lot about me including my sword and my Chaos Energy. So what do you want," Eve firmly says.

"I wouldn't be surprised by your curiosity. What I want is for you alliance," Mogul says.

"Alliance?" Eve asks.

"Yes. You see, I also possessed incredible abilities that is similar to your Chaos Energy. I can show you just how much your power can do. If you join me, I'll be able to teach you how to use your power for something greater than defeating this Dr. Eggman. I will also be able to find your brother," Mogul says.

Eve gasps, "My brother?"

"Yes. With both of our powers combined, we can have power over everyone on Mobius. Of course, I do need to have a payment for your agreement. I learned that you and your friends are searching for Chaos Emeralds, so assuming you have at least a few. I only like to acquire one for now. So, do we have a deal?" Mogul questions.

Eve is stunned to hear this, and that he wants the Chaos Emerald too. If she agrees to help him, he might be able to help her find his brother.

"Um, well, you see," Eve nervously says.

Eve sighs, "I'm… I'm afraid I can't accept your deal."

Mogul become curious.

"I really do appreciate your help, but I can't give you the Chaos Emerald. The emeralds are very powerful and are proven to be dangerous in the wrong hands. As for my brother, I don't know if you can help me. I really appreciate for your offer, but I'm afraid I'll have to decline. I really should get going," Eve says.

"I'm afraid I can't allow you to leave so easily," Mogul says, with a calm smile.

Mogul lifts his and use a strange power. Before Eve knows it she is lifted to the air and close to Mogul's height.

"What are you doing?" Eve asks.

"Sorry child, but I require your Chaos Energy, until I can obtain one of the Chaos Emeralds," Mogul says.

Eve tries to move, "Let me go."

Mogul then lifts his other hand and places his finger on Eve's forehead. Eve flinches in fright.

"Don't be afraid, my mark won't hurt a bit," Mogul says with an evil smile.

Mogul's eyes glow green and a green diamond shape appears on his forehead. Just then, Eve's eyes glow green and a diamond appears on her forehead too.

Just then, a blue ball hits mogul on the back, making him lose his concentration and drops Eve to the ground. Soon enough, Eve begins to get up with the diamond disappears from her forehead and her eyes change back to normal. Just then, someone stands in front of Eve, and the girls looks to see Sonic.

"Alright, long nose, who are you and what were you going?" Sonic sternly demands.

"Sonic?" Eve asks in surprise, and never expect him to be here.

Sonic turn his head to Eve, "Don't worry sis, I got your back."

Then turns to Mogul, "Well, what are you going to do to my sister?"

"Nothing that will harm her. I was just trying to persuade her into helping me," Mogul calmly says.

"Doesn't look like persuading to me. Look like you were trying to force her. Eve said no, and you're not going to force her to do whatever bidding you have planned," Sonic firmly says.

Mogul smirks, "You sure have a lot of words for a small hedgehog. I assuming you're this Sonic the Hedgehog I heard about."

"That's me, and I want you to leave my sister alone," Sonic says.

"Fine. I'll be on my way. However, I'll let you both know this isn't the last you both have seen of me. Maybe someday, you and I will come crossing each other's path again," Mogul says.

He then turns around and walks away. Sonic and Eve simply watch as the mysterious Mammoth walk away, and figures that they'll see him again in the future.

After returning to Knothole Sonic is in the living room of his home to tell them what has happened. Since Eve is still feeling a bit uncomfortable about what happened, they decide to let her be in her bedroom.

"A mammoth? But they have been gone for thousand of years," Sally says in surprised.

"Yeah. He called himself Mogul, and he was doing something weird on Eve, against her will," Sonic says.

"I'm glad to know Eve is alright, but I'm still concerned about what happened to her, especially her dreams. They seem to be getting worse," Sally says.

"You're right. I do hope we can figure this out. Then we can help Eve get rid of this fear she has on her shoulders," Sonic says.

"I hope so too," Sally says.

Sonic then turn his head to the stairs. He is still worried about Eve, and decides to head upstairs to check on her.

In her room, Eve sits on the window still looking at the sunset deep in thought. She sees the sun lowering as the color of the sky change to colors of red, orange, and a little bit of purple.

Sonic walks to the doorway to see Eve. Sally follows behind him. They both can see Eve looking a the sunset within her own thoughts.

"Eve," Sonic says, beginning to walk to her.

But Sally places her hand on his shoulder making him stop. He turns to Sally, and she shakes her head. Then the two decide to leave to give Eve some time to be alone. Jazz wakes up her her nap and turns to see Eve looking as. Jazz saddens to see her friend sad.

Eve simply continues to watch the sunset. Soon hears herself sing in her thoughts.

Eve:

You promised me we'd stay for the sunset

Promise by Rika from Digimon Tamers Runaway Locomon


	25. Chapter 25

Episode 25: How to Catch a Hedgehog

Out in the grasslands, Sonic, Amy, and Eve are at the farm relaxing and full of hay, or that what they are planning to do. However, they end up being confronted by Eggman in his egg-mobile with Scratch and Grounder inside. There is also a giant bird like robot with a giant beak and large legs. Sonic is in possession to fight while, Eve has her sword out and is glowing her energy. Amy is standing behind them.

The robot roster begins to charge at them. Just then, the roster robot opens his mouth and unleashes a powerful light, and blind the three hedgehogs into covering their eyes. When Sonic opens his eyes, he looks to see Eve and Amy are being carried away by the robot's beak.

Amy screams, "Sonic!"

"Bring them back!" Sonic shouts.

Eggman maniacally laughs, and says, "If you want them come save them."

"Yeah!" The Badniks reply.

Amy and Eve continue to be hold by their clothes on the robot's beak. Amy brings out her hammer and begins to bang on its beak. Just then, a piece of her dress begins to rip.

Amy gasps, and screams, "Help!"

Then angrily says, "Hey, that's a brand new dress buddy!"

Sonic looks up in the sky seeing Eggman's robot taking the girls away.

"Girls, you just hang on tight!" Sonic calls out.

Eve shouts, "The bird is along hanging on to us!"

Just then, the Tornado 2.0 comes flying in and Tails is driving it.

Tails calls out, "Sonic, here comes the ring!"

"Okay," Sonic says, giving Tails a thumbs up.

Tails presses a button that opens a gun under the plane, then fires a Power Ring. Sonic jumps up and catches the Power Ring. He then super spin dashes on the ground, roll up on the silo, and crashes through the robots dropping, Eve and Amy. Unknown to Sonic, something ends up falling in his right ear. Then hits the egg-mobile that sends Eggman and the two Badniks flying. Eve and Amy continue to fall until Sonic hold both of them by their hands and pull them to a hug.

"Don't worry, I got you," sonic says.

Amy's smiles with her eyes sparkle, and says, "Sonic, you're my hero."

Then next moment, the three hedgehogs crash into a pile of hay. After the battle, the three are laying down in the pile of hay, and are watching the sky.

Amy happily says, "Isn't this just beautiful. I wish we could stay here for days and just and just listen to the wind. Oh, wouldn't that be romantic."

Eve smiles, and says in thoughts, "She's fantasising again."

Just the, both of the hedgehogs turn to see Hedgehog putting his finger in his right ear.

"Have you been listening?" Amy asks.

Sonic looks at Amy, and asks, "Say what?"

Sonic then begins to bang on his head.

Eve asks, "Is something wrong Sonic?"

"I don't know. Something is in my ear," Sonic answers.

Amy sighs, "Oh, men."

After returning to Knothole, Sonic is standing on the roof of his hut and is still picking on his right year.

Amy is annoyed, "Oh, you're impossible. You never hear a word I say."

Eve, Sally, and Tails walk over to see Amy as Rotor is working on new device on a hovercraft.

"Amy, are you still shouting at Sonic?!" Eve asks.

"Yeah! Your brother Sonic is acting weirder than ever!" Amy answers.

"What do you mean he's acting weird?" Tails asks.

Amy answers, "He's off in his own little world."

The three look up to see Sonic still trying to dig his finger into his ear.

"Oh Amy, Sonic is just being Sonic," Sally says.

"It's worse than ever! He hasn't listened to a single word I said all day!" Amy angrily says.

"I don't know Amy, it looks like Sonic has a bad irritation in his ear," Eve says.

"Could be," Sally says.

Amy sternly asks, "And what will that be?!"

"Who knows," Eve answers.

Rotor finishes the hovercraft and brings out a remote.

"Now let's test it out," Rotor says, and presses the button.

Suddenly, Sonic feels a sharp pain, and starts to feel weird and lets out a scream. Everyone look up at the roof to see Sonic screaming and acting strange. The next moment, Sonic jumps off the roof and starts running off. Everyone stare at where Sonic runs off, and looks confused.

"What was that about?" Tails asks.

"Could be stress?" Sally suggests.

"Sometimes it can be stressful having a brother like that, but I love him all the same," Eve replies.

"But what's wrong with him?" Amy asks.

"The only way to find out is to go in the Tornado and follow him," Sally says.

Tails nods his head, "Right."

"I'll go on a head and see what I can do," Eve says.

Then super charge her speed and runs off.

In Robotropolis, many Mobian and Robian who live here are making a living in the city that is already back to its. former glory. Sonic runs down the street, and he can't stop

Sonic says to himself, "I don't get it, I can't stop my feet!"

Sonic then runs left and right of the Mobians and Robian making sure he doesn't hit them. Eve is running right behind him.

"There he is," Eve says to herself.

Sonic continues to super speed down the street of Robotropolis. Eve is catching up with her right behind his tail.

Sonic shotus, "I can't stop!"

Eve continues to super speed as fast as she can until she reaches Sonic.

Eve shouts, "Sonic, what's wrong?!"

"I don't know! My feet start moving on their own, and I can't stop running!" Sonic answers.

"What do you mean you can't stop?!" Eve asks in shock.

"How should I know?" Sonic asks.

Just then, Sally calls on her communicator, "Eve, this is Sally, how is Sonic?"

"Not doing so good. For some reason, Sonic can't stop running. It's like he can't control his feet," Eve says.

"He can't stop, how is that possible?!" Sally asks in shock.

"No doubt, there is definitely wrong with him," Eve says.

Suddenly, Sonic feet moves faster and begins to move faster.

Sonic panics, "What's going on?!"

"What the?!" Eve asks herself.

Then begins to move her feet faster and moving at the same speed as Sonic.

"Man, Sonic is moving faster than he has ever been," Eve says to herself.

Sonic feel soon begins to slow down, that makes him confused. Sonic super speed past a newspaper stand that blows some of the papers away. More blows away as soon as Eve passes through. Sonic then turns and begins to go up one of the buildings and runs across and jump over the building. Eve quickly follow after him.

"I hope won't keep this up for very long," Sonic says to himself.

Up in the sky, Tails is flying the Tornado 2.0 with Sally, Rotor and Amy inside. Both girls look to find Sonic and Eve. Sonic and Eve run down the last building and leave Robotropolis.

Sally says, "There they are."

"He's heading for the desert!" Tails says.

"With Eve close behind," Rotor says.

"I wonder why he's going there?" Amy asks.

Sonic continues to leave the city and go into the desert part of Mobus with Eve hot on his Tail.

Later in the evening, Sonic is still running in the desert. Tails is able to pick up Eve and now riding in the Tornado along with them. They look down to see Sonic is still running like crazy.

"He's still running," Amy says.

"And he's been like that all afternoon," Eve says.

Sonic continues to run that his feet is spinning and his speed accelerates.

"Now he's speeding up again, but why?" Amy asks herself.

Amy looks to see Sonic is still having his finger in his ear. Suddenly, Amy remembers earlier when Sonic saves her and Eve from the robot by crashing into it.

Amy relaizes, "Maybe something happened to Sonic when he was battling thar robot. That could be why he's acting this way."

Eve comes to the same conclusion, "And whatever it is, must be from his right here. Something must be in there that is irritating Sonic and making him run out of control."

"But what could that be?" Sally asks.

"We don't know," Amy says.

"And we need to find out or Sonic will be running forever," Rotor says.

"We need to find a way to catch Sonic," Sally says.

Eve rolls her eyes, "Like that's possible, but we still need to try."

"I hope we figure it out, because if something is wrong with him. I fear that this could be my fault," Amy says in thought.

Down below, Sonic is still running fast while still wondering why he can't stop and how this happened. Unknown to Sonic, There is a large ship over him. In the ship is Dr. Eggman along with Scratch, Grounder, Coconuts and Bokkun.

Coconuts looks at the screen, and says, "Dr. Eggman, here's something I think you'll enjoy!"

Eggman looks at the screen to see Sonic running.

Eggman chuckles, and says, "Well well, looks like Sonic's working up quite a sweat."

"Perhaps, you might want to do the same. You have been getting a bit round around the waist lately," Bokkun suggests.

Eggman turns to Bokkun in anger, "What?! Cut the wise crack or I'll waste you, you impudent shimp!"

Eggman looks at the screen to see Sonic running faster and faster.

Scratch suggests, "Think Sonic is up to something."

"But what could it be?" Grounder asks.

"How should I know, trash can?!" Scratch scolds.

Back at Knothole, Sally, Eve and the others head to Rotor's workshop and gather the Freedom Fighters. Since Cream and Cheese are visiting, they gather to the meeting as well as long as Uncle Chuck supervises.

"And he can't seem to stop running Uncle Chuck. He just keep on running," Eve says.

"We just have to figure out what's wrong with him," Amy worriedly says.

"The only way to do that is to examine him, but first we have to catch him," Uncle Chuck says.

Eve groans, "And that's not going to be easy. I'm fast as he is and I can't seem to catch him."

"We need to come up with a plan to stop Sonic from running long enough to examine him," Sally says.

Just then, Rotor says, "I think I may know a way."

Later in the night, Rotro, Tails, and Uncle Chuck are working in the workshop on a device to stop Sonic's unstoppable running. Amy and Eve look out the window and are very worried for sonic. They suspect something happened after Sonic destroyed the robot.

Amy asks, "Eve, will Sonic be alright?"

"I hope so Amy. I really do," Eve answers.

Amy looks at the sky and asks herself in thought, "What's wrong Sonic? Where are you?"

Meanwhile Sonic continues to run super fast, and isn't able to stop.

Sonic panics, "Almost there! Almost there! But where am I going?!"

At the same time, Eggman is still spying on Sonic from his ship. In fact, they are getting tired, and are falling asleep while the ship is on autopilot.

The next day, the Freedom Fighters along with Uncle Chuck, Cream, Cheese, and Jazz are in the desert with a tent reading Mission Room. There is a television, a radio, and other equipment.

Rotor says, "With the help of Tails and Uncle Chuck, I have devised a plan that I believed will work.

"Um, what is it Mr. Rotor?" Cream asks.

"Chao!" Both Chaos reply.

"Well Cream, it's actually quite simple. Step one; We locate Sonic on the Tornado 2.0 while Eve and Mina take the ground. Step two: We launched a specially designed bubble bomb which will hold it securely and liftlift him off the ground. Then Eve and Mina will grab Sonic by his ankles to keep him on the ground. And Once sonic is off his feet, we can discover what's been causing him to run amok," Rotor explains.

"Sounds crazy enough to work" Eve says.

On the Tornado 2.0, Sally, Amy, and Tails are flying and have located and Mina super speed on the ground and catch up with Sonic.

Sonic looks to see his friends on the ground and in the air, "I've got company!"

In the plane, Amy says through the walkie talkie, "Target spotted Rotor!"

"Roger Amy, stay alert. Don't let him out of your sight." Rotor says, over the walkie talkie.

"I'll stay on it!" Amy says, over the line.

The Tornado continues to fly over Sonic as Eve and Mina follow him on foot. Amy holds out a missile launcher.

Sally helps navigate, Steady… steady…"

Amy moves the missile launcher to where they need to fire at.

Once at the right possession, Sally shouts, "Fire!"

Amy pulls the trigger and fires a small missile and makes it way towards Sonic. The missile hits Sonic close to where his tail is. Sonic then comes to a stop and a pink balloon inflates on his bottom. Eve and Mina stop to see Sonic is starting to flat.

Mina says, "Looks like it worked."

Sonic begins to be lifted slightly off the ground.

Sonic looks around, and says, "Look guys, I'm flying."

Sonic continues to be lifted up in the air. Mina and Eve quickly grab Sonic by his ankles, but they are now being lifted in the air. The three are being carried away by the wind.

"Woah! Help, we're floating away!" Sonic screams.

Rotor scratch his head, "Perhaps, I used too much helium."

"But where is he going?" Cream asks.

"Chao Chao!" Cheese replies.

"Chao!" Jazz says.

Manic and Sonia look at the computers to see if they can figure out where they're going.

Sonia says, "He's heading towards Angel Island."

And Sonia is right, Sonic, Eve, and Mina are being carried towards the flying island and are heading towards the Chaos Garden.

The three scream, "HELP US!"

"Somebody get this thing off of me!" Sonic shouts.

In the garden, Knuckles, Julie-Su, and Locke look up to see the three Freedom Fighters. The Chaos are curious to see the three hanging on to a balloon.

"What in the?" Julie-Su asks.

"Hmm, it looks like Sonic and Eve," Locke replies.

"What now?" Knuckles asks, annoyed.

Sonic screams, "Hey Knuckles!"

"Knuckles, can you get us down from here!" Eve shouts.

Knuckles grabs a stone and throws it at the balloon, causing it to pop. Then the three fall into the small lake of the Chao Garden. Sonic then jumps out of the water and runs away towards the three Echidna. More like speeding past them. The next moment, Knuckles ends up holding Eve while Locke is holding Mina.

Knuckles asks, "What the?"

"Mina? Eve? What's going on?" Julie-Su asks.

"It's a long story," Mina answers.

Back at the mission base, the Freedom Fighters are worried about Sonic and the plan hasn't work very well. Amy practically blames herself for gang turns to see Eve and Mina coming toward them with knuckles and Julie-Su.

"Well, Sonic just tried to ran us over," Knuckles says.

Getting her hopes up, Amy asks, "Great! Did you stop him?"

"No. He ran passed us before we can do anything," Julie-Su says.

"I was afraid you'll say that," Amy says, feeling down.

Amy says, "I'm sure we'll think of something."

"Chao!" Cheese says.

"Cream is right, I'm sure we'll come up with a sure fire way to help Sonic after having a hot lunch," Bunnie says, holding a put full of curry.

Soon, everyone are having rice with curry, bread, and some drinks.

Amy says, "I bet poor Sonic must be starving by now."

"You're right, but I'm sure he's fine. We just need a new plan," Eve says.

Cheese and Jazz continue to eat their lunch when a tumbleweed rolls around and catch the two in the ball.

Eve giggles, "Oh dear!"

The two laugh and are having fun as they roll in the weed.

That's when Rotor has an idea, "That's it! Knuckles will wait at the top of the hill with a specially engineered wheel trap. As Sonic approaches, we'll give the signal and Knuckles will roll the wheel down the hill trapping Sonic inside."

"You'll make him like a hamster on one of those wiz wheel," Mina says, and giggles.

Sally, Eve, Amy, and Sonia agree while they're laughing.

Meanwhile, Sonic continues to run like crazy. He then notices an red arrow turning left on the rock so he follows. He then sees an arrow pointing right on the ground, so Sonic turns to that direction. Sonic is running in the open. Rotor, Sally, and Julie-Su.

"Here he come," Sally says.

"Alright, let's get rolling," Rotor says.

Julie-Su turns to Knuckles who is on top of the hill with the wheel.

Shw shotus, "Now knuckles!"

Knuckles pushes the wheel down the hill to where Sonic is likely to be. Sonic looks to see he is heading towards the well. Once Sonic is close to it, Rotor presses the button and Sonic get trapped in the wheel like a hamster running on a wheel.

Sally cheers, "It work!"

Everyone hurry to see Sonic who is running on a wheel. Just then, a tray appears in front of Sonic with five chili dogs and water.

"Eve and I thought you would be hungry," Amy says.

Sonic takes a chili dog and bites into it, "Pretty tasty!"

Everyone watch to see Sonic running on the wheel for some time now. They soon notices that Sonic is getting tired and is still running, and starting to fall asleep.

"He looks like he's falling asleep," Amy says.

"That's good. If he falls asleep, he'll have to stop running," Uncle Chuck says.

Amy has an idea, "Maybe I an help, Sonic. What me to read you a bedtime story?"

"No… thanks you… Amy," Sonic answers in his sleep.

Still watching Sonic on the screen in his airship, Eggman and his Badniks are seeing Sonic on the wheel. The Badniks are laughing at this.

"That's just rich!" okkun says.

"Yeah! Those Freedom Fighters are saving us the trouble of catching him!" Coconuts adds.

"He looks like one of those little rodents on the wheel, Bwah ha ha ha ha!" Scratch adds.

"Yeah," Grounder agrees.

Back at the Sonic wheel, the Freedom Fighters can see that Sonic is still running.

"Sonic isn't stopping at all," Eve says.

"Guess taking a nap didn't help. He's going faster," Sally says.

"I've never seen anything like this. His energy is positively boundless," Uncle Chuck says.

"He has more power than one of Eggman's energy sources," Eve says.

Sonic continues to go faster.

Rotor says, "Sonic, be careful! That wheel wasn't built to withstand this intensity!"

The support that is holding the wheel is starting to turn red, and begins to break.

Tails screams, "Knuckles, look out!"

Just then, the wheel's bar snap and the wheel move with Sonic on it. Knuckles tries to runaway, but ends up getting squashed by the wheel. The wheel falls over to the side and now Sonic is running sideways, and begins to drill himself into the ground. Everyone are stunned to see this, and look in the hole to see how deep he is going. Suddenly, something begins to rumble so everyone quickly move out to the way. And then, a geyser of water shots out of the hole with Sonic on top.

"Talk about a wash out," Manic says.

Later in the evening, the group are trying to think of another plan to catch Sonic.

"So far, our plan hasn't been working," Amy says.

"You're right. He need to find a way to stop Sonic completely," Eve says.

Eve turns to see Julie-Su putting a special cream on Knuckles back.

"Are you going to be okay?" Julie-So asks.

"I think so," Knuckles answers.

Suddenly, Rotor says, "I've got it!"

"In fact, it's going to take all of us to get this to work, and we'll need Eve and Mina's help to do it," Rotor says.

Later in the night, Sonic is practically running in his sleep. Eggman and the Badniks are watching Sonic.

"Sonic is running himself ragged," Grounder says.

"Yeah. He's must feel as worn out as an old sneaker," Scratch says.

Suddenly, Eggman has an idea, "Yes. this would be a perfect time to launch a sneak attack against him."

"Yeah yeah. How do we plan to do that?" Coconuts asks.

"I'll tell you, right after my nap," Eggman says. Then falls asleep.

The Badniks become confused to see Eggman falling asleep.

The next day, the Freedom Fighters put their last plan to motion.

Rotor says, "Alright guys, here how this plan is going to go. We all know that Sonic and Eve love to race and how competitive Sonic is. All we have to do is have Eve and Mina challenge Sonic in a test of speed. But unbeknown to Sonic a trap will be set at the end of the finish line. Eve will get on Sonic's right side while Mina gets on his left. Sonic is forced to be in the middle and that will lead him straight into our trap. Then Sonic will be stuck with this special glue Tails and I made."

"This could actually work," Antoine says.

"Sure. We all know how competitive Sonic is," Bunnies says.

"Too competitive for his own good sometimes," Sally says.

Still running in the desert, Sonic is running as fast as he can go and still unable to stop. Just then, Eve and Mina begin to run at both sides.

Eve calls out, "Hey Sonic, you wanna race! Last one to the end of the canyon is a rotten egg!"

Mina says, "Don't worry, we're still going to help you, but you have to race us first."

"You're on!" Sonic says.

The three then begin to super speed to the canyon. Sonic, Eve and Mina are racing as fast as they can towards each other. On top of the canyon, the Freedom Fighters can see the three speeders are heading toward where the trap is.

Amy talks through the girls through their communicators, "Remember, you both need to go through number two and tree on opposite sides while Sonic stays in the middle going through Number 1."

"Got it Amy," Eve says.

"And remember to stay with him," Amy adds.

"Right," Mina says.

The three continue to race through the canyon until they see three doors up ahead. #1 in the middle, #2 on the left, and #3 on the right.

Sonic goes through the #1 panel and right into the trap. Soon, Sonic comes to a complete stop.

Mina goes through #3 while Eve goes through #2. They both stop to see Sonic stuck in the trap.

"Hey! I'm stuck!" Sonic shouts.

Eve laughs, "That's the idea."

"We knew that you racing with us will get you stuck and it worked," Mina says.

"I agree," Amy's voice comes up.

The three turn to see Amy who jumps into the glue and pulls Sonic to a hug. Then kisses him on the cheek.

"Oh Sonic, I'm so glad you're okay," Amy happily says.

"It's good, but now you're stuck," Mina says.

"I don't care. I'm just glad Sonic is alright," Amy says.

Just then. Sonic begin to pick at his ear again.

Amy huffs, "Now what?!"

"Something is still in my ear. It's been bugging me for two days," Sonic says.

Amy remembers that Eve says there must be something in his ear that is making him act crazy. Amy leans close to Sonic's right ear and slightly blows on it. Then a small chip with a red buld clies out. Sonic allows it to land on his hand.

Amy looks at the chip on Sonic's hand, "What's that?"

"I don't know," Sonic says.

After getting Sonic and Amy off the glue with Rotor's special glue remover, Rotor, Tails, and Uncle Chuck are looking over the chip Sonic and Amy has found.

Rotor says, "Hmm, it seems to be a microchip of some kind. And judging by the symbol on it, it's possible who it belongs to."

Everyone look at the ship to see a familiar black symbol that looks like Eggman's face.

"Eggman," Tails says.

"So it was this chip from Eggman that's been making Sonic so super fast and out of control," Eve says.

"It must have happened when Sonic saved us from that robot," Amy says.

"And It must have activated when I pressed the button on my hovercraft," Rotor says.

Knuckles takes the chip, "I know exactly what to do with it."

He clutches the chip and lets the broken pieces fall to the ground.

"That will do," Sonia says.

"Glad to know we don't need to worry about you running anymore," Sally says.

Amy looks around, "Where's Sonic?"

Everyone look around to see where Sonic is.

Luckily, amy is able to find him, "There he is."

Everyone turn their heads to see Sonic sleeping on the ground with his legs crossed and his hand behind his head.

Amy brings a blanket and places it on Sonic, "Good night Sonic, you really need some sleep."

Then kisses Sonic on the cheek.


	26. Chapter 26

Episode 26: Mecha Sonic Part 1

Back in Robotnik's Base, Eggman is pacing around the room trying to come up with a new way to get rid of Sonic, Eve, and the Freedom Fighters. Scratch and Grounder are watching Eggman thinking while Coconuts and Bokkun are playing chess.

Bokkun looks at Eggman, "How long is he going to be pacing around?"

"Until he comes up with a way to finish Sonic, Eve, and those Freedom Fighters once and for all," Coconuts answers, moving his chess piece.

"That could take a while huh?" Bokkun says.

"Yeah. That Sonic and Eve are just too good for us to stop," Grounder says.

"Yeah. If only there is a way to seperate the two," Scratch says.

Eggman stops and turns to the Badniks, "Even just one of them, they both manage to get on my nerves and stop my plans."

"That's true," Grounder says.

Just then, Bokkun remembers something, "Dr. Eggman, I want to ask you something."

"And what will that be can it wait!" Eggman sternly says.

"Could be, but I'm curious about this blueprint of a machine I found," Bokkun says.

He opens his bag, and pulls out a blueprint. Then passes it to Eggman. Eggman looks a the paper and look what's on it.

"Hmm, this is the copied blue print I made of the Roboticizer," Eggman says.

"A what?" Grounder asks.

"A roboticizer. Before I created you, I used to have a machine that will turn any Mobian into machine and made them my servants. I used to have a base in Robotropolis where I kept it, but those meddling hedgehogs stopped me, and I wasn't able to retrieve it," Eggman says.

"A machine that can turn Mobian into robots?" Coconuts asks.

"Sounds neat, can I try it?" Grounder asks happily.

"You're already a robot, tractor head," Scratch says.

"Oh," Grounder replies.

Bokkun says, "A machine that turns mobians into robots. It's too bad we can't use it on Sonic and Eve, and turn them into robots. Then they'll be on our side."

"No. We can't because Eve is somehow immune to my program," Eggman says.

Then Eggman realsies, "But it's possible Sonic isn't."

He then evilly snickers, "Yes. this might actually work. I can regain my old Roboticizer and use it to turn Sonic into my ultimate robot. It will be like having the Hyper Metal Sonic, only I'll be using the real Sonic to destroy those Freedom Fighters, once and for all!"

"But we need to catch him right," Scratch asks.

"That's right, and I know just how can do that for me," Eggman says, showing an evil smile on his face.

In the clearing of the Great Forest, Sonic, Eve, Sonia, and Manic are playing with their instruments and practicing their music. Amy, Jazz, and Mina are sitting on the grass watching the band play.

"I think you guys are great," Amy says,

Mina ask, "So, have you come up with a name yet?"

"Actually, Manic is the one who came up with the name," Eve says.

"Yeah. We're Sonic Underground," Manic says.

"Catchy name. Great for a rock band," Mina says.

"Yeah. Can we listen to more of your music?" Amy asks.

"Chao Chao!" Jazz says.

"Sure," Eve says.

Manic bangs his drum sticks together, and shouts, "One… two… three… four!"

On cue, Sonic, Manic, and Sonia begin to play their instruments.

Eve:

Glaciers of ideas, importing

To my friends then exporting

To the next, keeping it open, we want no closing

Even without doubts, our thoughts can be dope and

This mind trade no one can stop

An act of thinking is terrible to stop

We just wanna change up, not drop

And my crew can rock it like up-rock

Life is tedious if it ain't flowing

Copy and paste?

Constant defaulting?

Put my courage to it, begin showing off

That's the way we wanna live

Keep going, yeah

Unknown to the heros, someone is seeing the show from a distance reveal three pair of eyes

Eve:

What was so much of transparency

Turned into bright expectation

My instinct tells me to keep

Going together

(going together)

Eve continues to sing as Sonic, Sonia and Manic play their instruments. One of the figures has a sniper gun on him and is aiming to where the band is. At the same time, Amy, Jazz and Mina

Eve:

It's breathtaking moments in life

Addicted to it, minds craving more and more

I'm believing you and I can do anything

We can change the world

The sky's the limit, we can spread wings

To roadless travel, together we go

Before the gang can continue, something blast through Manic's bass drum.

"Woah! Totally uncool," Manic says.

"Who did that?" Sonia asks.

Suddenly, bombs are starting to fly in the air and right towards them.

"Run!" Mina screams.

Everyone quickly dodge out of the way as the bombs begin to explode.

"Who is firing these bombs at us?!" Amy screams.

"I know who," Eve says.

Just then, Bean and Bark come out of the trees and the little duck continues to throw the bombs at them.

Bean sings out, "We're back!"

"Oh no, not them again," Sonia says.

Sonic says, "Didn't take long for them to come back to blast us."

"Hey!" You trashed my Bass Drum!" Manic angrily says.

"Nice to see your priority are focused on something," Eve says.

"Here's our next priority, not trying to get blown to smithereens," Manic says.

Everyone turn their heads to see bombs are coming right at them. Everyone quickly dodge out of the way. The bomb lands on the ground and begin to explode.

"Why do these crazy things happen to us?" Amy asks.

"I wanna know why everyone is only after us?" Mina asks.

"Maybe it's because Bean and Bar are probably assigned by Eggman to destroy us. Which means Nack can't be far behind," Eve says.

"You're right. We need to keep an eye out," Sonia says.

Sonic says, "Until then, let's turn the bombs on them."

Sonic, Eve and Mina super speed to Bark and spin around them. Sonia, Amy, and Manic dodge Bean and his bombs.

"Here you go! One for you! And one for you! And a lot more for you!" Bean happily says throwing the bombs.

"Quit with the bomb throwing dudes, it's totally uncool," Manic says.

Amy brings out her hammer, "I'm going to give him a good hit."

Amy looks to see a bomb heading towards Amy.

Before it can explode, Amy hits the bomb, "Four!"

The bomb flies in the air, and flying towards Bean. But before it can fall to Bean. Bean snaps his fingers, and the bomb explode.

Amy groans, "Should have known that isn't going to work."

"You can say that again," Manic says.

Sonia says, "Then we'll have to throw multiple ones at him."

"Then let's do it," Manic says.

Amy begins to hit bombs with her hammer and is causing them to fly and fall to where Bean is. Sonia and Manic throw and kick the bombs they can find and try to attack Bean. Shockley, Bean begins to jump and dodge as he throw more bombs.

"This is a really fun game," Bean happily says.

Then cheers, "Dance hedgehogs, dance!"

"That duck is getting on my nerves!" Amy angrily says.

As Amy and the twins fight off the bomb throwing duck, Mina and the two hedgehog siblings are spinning around Bark. Bark manages to punch Sonic in the face.

"Sonic!" Mina shockley says.

Bark is about to hit Mina, but she quickly jump up. Eve then spin dashes at Bark knocking him off his feet.

"Come on Bark, let's rumble," Eve says.

"Now you're talking sis," Sonic says.

Bark begins to throw punches, kicks, and other brutal attack as the mongoose and two hedgehogs. Unknown to the three, Nack is hiding behind some bushes and has his sniper gun ready to fire.

"Alright, Eggman said to get the black and red hedgehog, and bring her back alive," Nack says to himself.

Nack looks through the telescope and has a close sight on the two hedgehogs. The two hedgehogs and mongoose continue to fight off Bark, and the polar bear is proven to be very tough. Eve lands on the ground after Bark pushes her back.

Nack smirks as he has the sniper at his target, "Say good night, hedgehog."

Nack then pulls the trigger and the sniper fires.

Sonic and mina quickly turn around to see Eve begins to get drowsy and falls to her knees.

"Eve?!" Mina asks in shock.

"Relax toots, she's just stunned," Nack says coming out of the bushes.

Before Mina can react, Bark grabs Mina and throws her at Sonic.

Sonia, Manic, and Amy quickly turn to see Bark holding Eve while Nack is putting metal cuffs on her.

"Hey! You let Eve go right now!" Amy demands.

"Sorry Pinky, but we have a job to do," Nack denies.

Then commands the duck, "Bean,smoke screen!"

"You got it," Bean says.

He then throws bombs all over the place. The next moment, Nack, Bark, who is holding Eve, and Bean hurry to the hoverbike and zoom off.

Nack laughs at the triumph, "Sayonara suckers!"

Sonic and the others cough as the smoke is covering the area. In a short amount of time, the smoke clears up. But by the time that happens, The Hooligans are already gone and have taken Eve.

"Those creep are gone!" Sonia says.

"And they took Eve," Amy adds.

Sonic grits his teeth in anger and slams his fist to the ground.

"I can't believe it. The Hooligans took Eve," Sonia worriedly says.

"Poor Eve, who knows what will they do to her," Amy says, looking frightened.

Sonic quickly gets up, "Don't worry, I'm going to get her back and I know who hired the Hooligans to capture her."

"Eggman?" Manic asks.

"Eggman," Sonic answers.

Sonic super charges his speed and head off to find Nack and the Hooligans to save his sister from his client.

Mina says, "I think Sonic should have waited, Eggman might be setting a trap for him."

"You know how Sonic is when it comes to Eve and Tails," Manics says.

"We should head back to Knothole and tell the others what's going on," Amy says.

"Agree," Everyone reply.

Everyone then hurry off to Knothole to gather the others.

Meanwhile in Eggman's base, The Hooligans have already arrived with Eve unconscious and in cuffs on his wrists and ankles. Eggman has her placed in a special bubble container that can be sure that her Chaos energy can't break her free. He also have taken Eve's sword and backpack so she can't use them.

"Excellent job on capturing that meddling hedgehog," Eggman says.

"No problem doc," Nack says.

"Yeah. We had a lot of fun today. If you don't mind me asking, why did you only want us to capture Eve. Why not have us capture Sonic too?" Bean asks with glee.

"Let's just say that she will be bait for the annoying blue pin cotton," Eggman says.

"Should have known," Nack says to himself.

Eggman looks at Eve to seeher still unconscious from getting hit with a stun gun.

Outside of the base, Sonic is able to reach to the base and look at it to know his sister is trapped inside. He then see the Hooligans riding off on the blue and yellow colored hoverbike.

Sonic says, "Looks like I'm in the right place."

Sonic then super speed to the base to rescue Eve. little does he know, Eggman has plans for him.

Back at Knothole, Mina and the others told Sally and the rest of the Freedom Fighters about what happened. What's more, Sally and Rotor has some bad news as well.

"Eve has been taken?!" Sally asks.

"Yeah. We were attacked by the Hooligans and they caught Eve. sonic went after him, and Eggman is the one who assigned them the job," Amy says.

"Still, you say that the Roboticizer what was locked in the tower in Robotropolis has been stolen?" Sonia asks.

"I'm afraid so. We have it hidden away so we can finish with the Deroboticzer so we can turn the Robians back Mobian," Sally says.

"Were you able to finish building it?" Manic asks.

"Yes. We finished it just last week, and we also tested it on one of the birds. After a week later, the process is a permanent success," Sally says.

"I guess some good came out of it, but with Eve captured and Sonic heading there. Not to mention the Roboticizer stolen. I have to believe that Eggman is up to something," Antoine says.

"I think you're right Twan," Bunnie says.

"Either way, we need to get to Sonic and Eve before Eggman can use the Roboticizer," Sally says.

Sally then walks forward, "Bunnie, Antoine, Amy, Mina,Tails, and Nicole you all are with me. We're going to Eggman's base to find Sonic and Eve."

"Affirmative Sally," Nicole says, appearing on the screen.

Nicole then download herself to her small computer and Sally picks up it.

"Come on, let's head to Eggman's base," Sally says.

The Freedom Fighters who are called along with Sally head off to Eggman's secret, well not so secret base.

Jazz is still that Eve is taken, "Chao Chao! Chao Chao Chao!"

Sonia picks up Jazz and reassure, "Don't worry Jazz, Sally and the others will get Eve back.

"Chao!" Jazz replies, still sounding sad.

Back in Eggman's secret base and trapped in a bubble, Eve manages to slowly open her eyes a she groans. Eve lifts her hand up, and rubs her head.

"Man,what just hit me?" Eve asks herself.

Eve looks down and become shocked to see cuffs on her wrist and another pair on his ankles. Eve pulls on the chains to break free, but they are strong. She also tries to use her Chaos Energy, but she can explode her power. Eve looks to find herself in a bubble.

"What's going on? Where am I?" Eve asks herself.

"You're in my secret lab, that's what," Eggman says,walking forward.

"Eggman?!" Eve shockley asks.

"That's right, glad to have you here as my prisoner," Eggman remarks.

Eve grits her teeth in anger, "Let me out of here."

Then pulls on her restraints.

"You can't pull these restraints. They are made of a powerful metal I can create and it's able to disable your Chaos energy, as well as this bubble," Eggman says.

"You can wipe the smug on your face. Sonic and my friends will save me and kick your egg belly butt!" Eve says.

"That's what I'm counting on," Eggman says.

"What are you talking about?" Eve asks.

"You'll find out. When I'm done, Sonic will be on my side to destroy the Freedom Fighters once and for all," Eggman says.

"There is no way Sonic will ever work for you!" Eve angrily says.

"Well, just see," Eggman says.

Then shouts, "Scratch! Grounder!"

The two robots hurry over.

"At your service Dr. Eggman," Scratch salutes.

"Yeah. We're at your service," Grounder says.

"Put our little guest in the special room so she'll be the first to see one of my oldest creation. And don't open your big mouths!" Eggman demands.

"Yes sir!" The robots say.

The both pick up the bubble Eve is in and carry her into the room.

In the halls of the secret lair, sonic is super speeding past the guards, Swat-bots and Badniks around the area. He manages to hide in on of the ventilation shafts. He crawls around to see if he can find out where Eve is being held and where Eggman is.

"Eve, here are you?" Soni asks himself.

Sonic continues to crawl through the air vent until he sees the end of one of the vents. He looks through it to see Dr. Eggman in a strange room. What's more, he sees Eve trapped in a bubble.

"Eve," Sonic worriedly says.

Then says, "Don't worry sis, your bro is coming to bust you out."

In the room Sonic is seeing Eggman is setting the machine ready for Sonic's arrival. Scratch and Grounder walk over standing around.

"How long is the hedgehog supposed to be here?" Grounder asks.

"He usually like to make a dramatic entrance or appear at the last second or something like that," Scratch says.

"Shut up you two! I just finish setting the machine," Eggman says.

"What machine?" Eve asks.

"You'll see,you and that blue brother of yours is in for a big surprise," Eggman says. Then maniacally laughs.

Just then, Sonic spin dashes out of the air vent and land son his feet.

"Hope you're just as surprised as I will be," Sonic says.

"Sonic!" Eve happily says.

"Sonic," Eggman says, sounding upset.

But evilily smirks, "I knew that you would arrive sooner or later."

"Yeah yeah. Now let my sister our or I'm going to break more of your toys to do so," Sonic says.

"My toys as you say, are ready to play with you," Eggman says.

Eggman press the button and Swat-bots and other badniks appear charging at Sonic. Sonic looks to see multiple Badniks and Swat-bots are coming at him.

Sonic smirks, "Alright Eggman, it's playtime!"

Sonic then begins to spin dash at the robots and Badniks. Then perform powerful punch and kicks at them.

Heading toward Eggman's base, Sally and the others are able to reach there themselves.

"Come on, we need to get inside," Sally says.

Suddenly, they all hear the sound of crashing and breaking.

"I think Sonic already got here before us," Antoine says.

"We better get going," Tails says.

"Yes. I'm worried about what Eggman might need for the Roboticizer," Sally says.

Everyone hurry inside to find Sonic and Eve.

In the secret room, all the Swat-bots and Badniks are beaten up and broken. Sonic continues to stand as he takes deep breaths.

Once he's calm, Sonic turns to Eggman with a smirk.

Eggman becomes scared, "Uh Sonic… look I'm sorry."

"I-I promised. I'll turn over a new leaf! I'll let your sister go! Just give me a chance!" Eggman begs and on to his knees.

"Well now, showing remorse Eggman. This is new. Maybe if you show some more remorse, I might think twice about breaking your toys," Sonic says.

Eggman then brings out a remote and presses it with a smirk, "Gotcha!"

Before Sonic can react, a tub falls over him and traps him inside. Just then, a powerful force and rings appears having Sonic's arms pinned together and being lifted in the air.

Eve screams, "Sonic!"

Eggman evilly laughs, "Ho ho ho ho ho ho! I've been waiting a long time for this!"

Eggman presses the button. Just then, a beam of light hits Sonic making him scream in agony. Eve begins to bang on the glass bubble trying to break free, but she doesn't have the strength.

Eve screams, "Sonic! Sonic! Sonic!"

Just then, a bright light surrounds the area and smoke is seeping out of the tube. Eggman, the Badniks, and Eve quickly shield their eyes due to the bright light and smoke.

The smoke clear and Eggman along with the Badniks unshield their eyes. Eve has her eyes covered as well as she is trapped in the bubble. She slowly removes her hands as she opens her eyes. She then lets out a gasp in shock and distress.

The tube where Sonic is strapped open up and the hedgehog walks out. Sadly, this isn't the Sonic that Eve knows. This Sonic is a machine, looks a lot like Metal Sonic. Sonic is taller than Metal Sonic and the quills are longer.

Eve eyes widen and is completely in shock. Her eyes soon begins to shed tears from her eyes.

Eggman is amazed by it, "It worked! Sonic is all mine!"

"Sonic?" Eve softly says, still in shock.

"Wow Dr. Eggman, Sonic looks so hi tech as a robot," Scratch says.

"Yeah. what will you have him do?" Grounder asks.

"The first thing I'm going to is enjoy Sonic or should I properly say Mecha Sonic, destroy the Freedom Fighters once in for all!" Eggman says.

Then turns to Mecha Sonic, "You got that! Go to Knothole and destroy the Freedom Fighters!"

"Mecha Sonic?! What did you do to my brother?!" Eve asks in shock.

"Simple Eve. I like you to meet Mecha Sonic,your roboticized brother," Eggman says.

"Roboticized!" Eve exclaims.

"Yes. I have taken back my old Roboticizer from Robotropolis and used it on Sonic. Your brother is now the ultimate robot I have made, and I'm going to use him to rule Mobius! Eggman land will finally come to be!" Eggman says.

Eve is shocked and stunned that her body becomes petrified.

Eggman says, "I love to say and chat, but I have other plans. Starting with destroying Knothole."

Eggman hops on to the egg-mobile along with Scratch and Grounder. Then the hath opens from the ceiling and Eggman flies off. Soon Mecha Sonic flies off after him

"Sonic… Sonic…" Eve shockley says still stunned.

She then screams as she shed tears, "Oh no… SONIC!"

Sky's the Limit from Person 4 Anime


	27. Chapter 27

Episode 27: Mecha Sonic Part 2

Still trapped in the lab, Eve is still stunned to see what has happened. Sonic, her brother has just been roboticized right before her eyes and is being taken controlled by Eggman. To make matters worse, she couldn't do anything about it.

Just then, Sally, Tails, Amy, Mina, Antone, and Bunnie are able to get out of the air vent one at a time and are able to find Eve trapped inside the bubble.

Sally hurries over, "Eve! Eve are you alright?"

Eve is still in shock and has tears coming from my face, "Sonic… oh Sonic."

Sally can tell right away from the expression on Eve's face that something is very wrong and needs to get her out fast.

Sally turns to Bunnie, "Bunnie, can you get her out of there."

"Can do, sugar," Bunnie says.

Bunnie grabs two ends of the bubble and pulls on it very hard. Sally then brings out Nicole to see a lock on it.

"Nicole, laser," Sally says.

Then nicole shoots a laser on the lock that help Bunnie open the bubble. Bunnie carries Eve out of the capsule and places her on the ground beside them. Then Sally uses Nicole's laser to blast the shackles off of her. They are glad that Eve is now free, but something is wrong. Bunnie and Sally can see that Eve isn't move.

"Sugar hog, what's wrong? You look like you lost your best friend," Bunnie says.

Eve begins to whimper in sadness and tears falls from her face.

She manages to say, "Worse… I lose my brother. I lost Sonic to Eggman."

In the sky, Eggman is following Mecha Sonic on his egg-mobile. Eggman is satisfied at his victory, he is able to roboticized Sonic and enslaved him.

Eggman says, "Alright Mecha Sonic, make sure you destroy Knothole and bring the citizens and Freedom Fighters out of hiding.

All Mecha Sonic does is nod his head in reply, and continues to fly to his destination.

Back in Eggman's base, Eve confesses to everyone what has happened and what Eggman has done to Sonic. It's been so painful that Eve has been crying through the whole confession. Of course, Sally and the others are shocked to hear this.

"What?! Sonic was roboticized?!" Sally exclaims in shock.

"But how could that be?!" Antoine asks.

"Did… did he really…" Mina asks.

"It… it can't be true?" Tails asks on the verge of tears.

"I'm afraid it's true. Eggman roboticized Sonic and there was nothing I could have done to prevent it," Eve says.

Eve continues to cry as she shed tears. Tails comes over and hugs Eve and begins to shed tears as well. Everyone feels like their eyes are watery because Sonic, their friend and part of their family is now a Robia under Eggman's control.

Eve says depressed, "I don't know what to do! Am I just had the misfortune of losing those I love!"

"What do you mean?" Mina asks.

"First, I was separated from my birth brother and my mother. Then I lost my adopted parents in the Coup Attack. And now I lose my brother Sonic to Eggman and his stupid roboticizer! This has to be the worst thing Eggman has ever done, and I wasn't able to do anything about it! I couldn't do anything to save my family multiple times already! I couldn't do anything!" Eve says.

Sally grabs Eve by the shoulder and angrily says, "Eve, stop talking like that!"

Eve becomes stocked and turns her head to see the stern look Sally is giving her.

Sally says, "Look Eve, I know that you have to suffer so much losses in your life, so did we! I know that you regaining your memories has been causing you pain! I know that seeing Sonic roboticized is horrible! But you can't talk about yourself like this! There is still away to save Sonic, but not if you sit around, making yourself feel guilty and feel sorry for yourself! Sonic wouldn't want you to do this to yourself! He would want you to fight for him, be there for him, and save him from this! Now, are you going to help us save your brother, our friend!"

Eve still has her eyes wide open and still shedding tears. She turns to Sally and nods her head.

Eve gets up, and says, "You're right, this isn't how Sonic want me to do! Sonic will always keep fighting! I need to fight for him!"

"That's the spirit Eve!" Mina says.

Then Eve says, "We need to hurry, Eggman and Sonic might reach to Knotohle soon."

Eve grabs her backpack and sword and place them on her back. She then uses her Chaos Energy to put everyone in a bubble and super speed back to Knothole. Eve is still heartbroken, but now is determined to save her brother from Eggman's actions.

Back at Knothole, Sonia and the others are waiting for the others to get back. They have been one for a while now, and are getting worried.

"They have been gone for a long time. Think we should go find them?" Manic asks.

"We should wait a little longer for them to get back," Sonia says.

"Are you sure? They have been gone a while now," Rotor says.

Sonia think a little, and says, "Maybe we should go looks for them?"

Suddenly, they hear a strange sound.

"What's that?" Manic asks.

"It's coming from outside," Rotor says.

Sonia, Rotor, and manic run outside to see something landing from the sky. Everyone come out of their huts, and other places to see the robot coming down on the ground. Everyone are shocked to see a robot that looks like Sonic landing on the ground. What's more, this Robian is scary to them.

"Uh, is that another Metal Sonic?" Manic asks.

"Looks like it," Sonia says.

The Mecha Sonic continues to stare at them which make them feeling weary.

Sonia worriedly says, "I'm getting a bad feeling about this."

"And you should," A familiar voice says.

Everyone look up to see Eggman flying down in his hovercraft with the two badniks inside.

"Eggman?!" the three exclaim.

"In the flesh. I just want to introduce you to my newest creation, Mecha Sonic or should a properly say your old pal Sonic," Eggman says with a grin.

"Sonic?" Rotor says.

Sonia gasps, "That's why you took the roboticizer, to do this to Sonic!"

"You mean Sonic has been roboticized!" Manic shockley says.

"That's right, and now, Mecha Sonic is born and ready to do my bidding. Staring with this," Eggman says.

Then Eggman commands, "Mecha Sonic, destroy this village and capture everyone in it."

Mecha Sonic eyes' begin to glow red and flies towards the three Freedom Fighters. Sonia, Manic, and Rotor quickly doge out of the way, but Mecha Sonic rams through one of the huts. Everyone gasp in shock to see this.

Eggman laughs, "Well, looks like Mecha Sonic sure bring down the house!"

Sonia glares at Eggman, "You're not going to get away from this."

"Yeah. Turning our cousin into a robot is totally way past uncool, man!" Manic adds.

"I'm going to do more than just roboticized Sonic. When i'm done, I'm going to roboticized all of Knothole destroy you Freedom Fighters once and for all!" Eggman says.

"Yeah. Then you'll do all our dirty work," Scratch says.

"Yeah. You'll like being a robot," Grounder replies.

The three Freedom Fighters angrily says, "No we won't!"

"Hate to burst your bubble, but you don't have a choice in that matter. How you all except to beat me, when one of your Freedom Fighter Leaders is captured in my base, while her brother is roboticized," Eggman says.

Then Eggman laughs evilly. Sadly, the three Freedom Fighters know that he's right. Eve is still being captured and don't know if the others save her yet. At the same time, Sonic is roboticized and is under Eggman's control. They have no clue what to do.

Suddenly, multiple Chaos Spears come flying out of nowhere and are aiming toward Eggman. Mecha Sonic comes in front of Eggman and creates a shield to protect him.

Seeing that he is almost attacked, Eggman angrily asks, "Who dares?"

"I did!" A familiar voice answers.

Eggman quickly turns to see the Sally and the rest of the Freedom Fighters, even Nicole who is out of her computer. What's more, Eve is free and has her sword out, and she is pretty angry.

Eve angrily says, "This time you have gone too far!"

"What?! How did you escape?!" Eggman exclaims in anger.

"My friends help me, and they're going to help me take you down," Eve says.

"Should have known you Freedom Fighters would get close," Eggman says.

Eggman turns to Mecha Sonic, "Mecha Sonic, destroy these Freedom Fighters!"

Mecha Sonic turns to Eve and the Freedom Fighters and his eyes turn completely red. The eyes makes strange noises and using the mechanical eyes to make the Freedom Fighters his target.

"Uh oh!" Eve and the Freedom Fighter reply.

Mecha Sonic begins to fly towards Eve and the Freedom Fighters. Just then, Bunnie brings out her blaster on the palm of her hand and blast him back.

"Thanks Bunnie. Although, I should tell you that hitting my brother isn't a good idea," Eve says.

"We don't have much options about the situation sugar," Bunnie says.

"You're right, we need to fight Sonic for a long as we can until we can fix him," Sally says.

Sally turns to Rotor, "Rotor, I need you and Tails to head to the lab and get the Deroboticizer ready. The rest of us will be fighting off Sonic to buy you time."

"Right," Rotor says.

Rotor and Tails head to the lab to get the Deroboticizer ready to cure Sonic.

Eve steps forwards to where Mecha Sonic is, "I really hate to do this to you bro, but this is for your own good."

Eve begins to super speed towards Sonic. Mecha Sonic begins to fly directly at Eve. Eve spin dashes and Mecha Sonic copy the ability. The two bang into each other. Then continues to spin dash and hit each other again. After that, they end up spin dashing and collisions each other as they are balls. The two then bang to each other one last time and land on their feet.

After that, Eve charges at Mecha Sonic, while the robot hedgehog is charging back. The two then collide their heads together and are pushing each other with full force. Mecha Sonic then punches Eve in the stomach and knocks her to the ground. Eve groans as she begins to sit up and holds her stomach.

Mecha Sonic is about to attack, but Bunnie flies over and punches him.

"Sorry Sonic, you've leave us with no choice," Sally says, running to Sonic and dives on him.

Sally struggles holding on to Mecha Sonic as the robot is trying to pull her off. Antoine runs over and huts Mecha Sonic from behind with his sword. Mina speeds and rams at him. Sally flies off and lands on her feet. Mecha Sonic slides on the ground, but quickly gets back on his feet.

"Looks like physical strength isn't working. Then I'll use my sword to fight," Eve says, bring out her sword.

She admits her Chaos Energy to her sword and shotus, "Chaos-Calibur!"

Eve's sword turns green and begin to glow bright. Eve then runs toward Mecha Sonic to fight. Mecha Sonic flies over to do a counter attack.

Eve swings her sword at Mecha Sonic. Mecha Sonic then slashes his mechanical hands and arms at Eve's sword. They attacks repel each other. Then the two run on their feets and into the woods. Eve swings her sword at Mecha Sonic, but the robot uses his arm to repel it. Mecha Sonic then scratches Eve's hand making her sword fly out of her hand.

Eve tries to reach jher sword, but Mecha Sonic appears in front of her and flies at Eve and begins to carry her through the woods. Mecha Sonic carries Eve back to Knothole making everyone stare in shock to see the fight. Mecha Sonic then throws Eve in one of the huts.

Everyone gasps in shock.

Eve manages to super speed out of the house. She jumps in the air, and kicks Mecha Sonic to the ground.

Eve then unleashes her Chaos Spear, "Chaos Spear!"

The Chaos Spear hit Mecha Sonic. Eve land on the ground and begin to take deep breaths. Just then, Mecha Sonic stands on his mechanical feet and stares at Eve with his glowing eyes.

Eve grits her teeth and says, "Come on."

Mecha Sonic then charges on Sonic and grabs her by her collar. Then drags her through the Great Forest. Everyone are still stunned to see Mecha Sonic taking Eve into the forest.

In the lab, Rotor and Tails are working on getting the Deroboticizer operating. Finally, the machine turns on and is ready to be used.

Sally runs in, "Is it ready?"

"It's ready. We just need to find Sonic and bring him here," Rotor says.

"What's going on up there?" Tails asks.

"Sonic caught Ee and took her in the forest," Sally says.

In the Great Forest, Mecha Sonic continues to drag Eve into the forest. Eve struggles to get out of her robot brother's grip. Eve then manages to swing herself up and gets on Mecha Sonic's back. Eve then jumps in the air and slams her foot on Mecha Sonic's back, sending him to the ground.

Before Eve can punch his face, Mecha Sonic moves out of the way and slides his foot to trip Eve to the ground. Mecha Sonic gets on Eve and the two fight with against each other on the ground.

Eve places herself on Sonic, and says, "Sonic, you have to stop!"

Mecha Sonic kicks Eve off of her and punches Eve to the tree. Eve groans as she struggles to stand as her back is against the tree. Eve looks at Mecha Sonic to feel the pain she is having, both physical and mental.

Eve asks herself, "What can I do? Mecha Sonic is proven to be very strong. What's more, he knows all of my moves and energy. I… I… I can't… keep fighting like this."

Eve closes her eyes and begins to shed tears. MEcha Sonic continues to stand there, and crosses his arms a she taps his right foot. Eve stands up on her feet, and simply does nothing about it. Mecha Sonic begins to walk towards her ready for another battle.

Eve manages to says," Sonic, I… I don't want to do this anymore."

Mecha Sonic continues to walk forward.

"Sonic, please, I don't want to fight you anymore! Sonic, I know that you can see this is wrong!" Eve calls out.

Mecha Sonic comes close to Eve, but does nothing else. Mecha Sonic stares at Eve with his robotic red eyes while Eve stares at him with her colored blue eyes.

"Sonic?" Eve asks.

Suddenly, Mecha Sonic grabs Eve by the neck and lifts her in the air. Eve struggles as she has both of her hands on his wrist trying to break free.

"Sonic?!" Eve says, struggling to break free.

Mecha Sonic continues to stare at Eve and begins to clutch at Eve's neck. Eve grits her teeth in pain and feels the pain on her.

Eve screams, "Sonic, stop it!"

Mecha Sonic stops and looks at Eve with a blank stare.

Eve is now on the verge of crying as she says, "Fight it Sonic. You have to fight for control! Remember Sonic, remember all the fun times we had! You and I have always been together since we were kids! Even though we're not sibling by blood, we love each other as suck. I just want you back! Back when you were, free, fast, kind, and strong!"

Mecha Sonic continues to stare at Eve

Eve says, "Please Sonic, this isn't you at all! I-I want you back! I just want my brother back… Sonic!"

Eve then closes her eyes as a tear falls from her face and hits Mecha Sonic's hand. Something in Mecha Sonic that is making him rethink a lot of things. Even though he is hearing Eggman's voice, he is also hearing the sound of Eve's voice. He then begins to remember all the fun times they had together. The good times, bad times, an the fun times. All the times, they did together. Spending time as a family. Most of all, he remembers his sister Eve. The one he loves the most in his life.

Just then, Mecha Sonic places Eveon the ground and lets go of Eve's neck. Then places his robotic hand on Eve's hand.

"Eve, it's okay," A metallic voice speaks, that is very family to Eve.

Eve looks up to see Sonic's metalic eyes are not red anymore, but a bright green color.

"Everything is going to be okay," Mecha Sonic says.

Eve begins to cry some more, and she begins to hold a smile on her face.

"Sonic… is it really you?" Eve asks.

Mecha Sonic wraps his arms around Eve and gives her a hug.

"Eve, I-I'm Sorry. I am able to move, but I wasn't able to have my free will. I know you must have been scared to see me like this. I want you to know that you're important to me. I love you Eve, and you will always be a sister to me," Sonic says.

Eve hugs Sonic back with a smile, "I love you too Sonic, and you will always be my brother."

Eve shed tears with glee as she hugs her brother. Because of Eve and her love for her brother, Sonic is able to regain his free will.

Back at Knothole, Sally and the other Freedom Fighters are worried about Eve fighting Mecha Sonic fighting deep in the forest.

Sonia asks, "What are we going to do?"

"Don't worry, I'm sure Eve has everything under control," Manic says.

"How can we be so sure? Eve was really broken up seeing her brother roboticized," Bunnie says.

Still waiting on the hovercraft, Eggman, Scratch, and Grounder are waiting for them as well.

"So, who do you think will win this fight?" Grounder asks.

"My bet is on Mecha Sonic," Scratch says.

"Really? Eve seems to be as much as a good fighter as he is," Grounder says.

"Who cares?! Mecha Sonic is going to get destroy Eve and then destroy the meddling Freedom Fighters! And then I will have the pleasure of beginning building the Eggman Empire!" Eggman says.

"Yeah right! Like we'll let you build anything here!" Sally says.

"That's where you're wrong, princess. Once Mecha Sonic comes back to destroy you meddlers, then no one will stop me," Eggman says.

"Like you said that the last few times," Mina mutters.

"She's right," Scratch says.

"Quiet you! Alright, I said that every time, but this time really, no one will stop me," Eggman says.

Just then, Grounder traps Eggman's shoulder, "Um Dr. Eggman, you might want to see this."

"What?" Eggman asks,and turns his head.

He then shockley says, "Eve!"

"And Mecha Sonic is here too," Scratch adds.

Everyone turn to see Eve and Mecha Sonic standing with their arms crossed and are together.

Mecha Sonic says, "Who are you calling nothing?!"

"Hey, how come he's talking?" Grounder asks.

"Because the real Sonic the Hedgehog is back, and this is payback for what you did," Sonic says.

Mecha Sonic spin dash Eggman's egg-mobile and sends the crew flying in the air. Eve jumps in the air as her wrist is charged with Chaos Energy.

Eve throws her first forward, and shouts, "Chaos Blast!"

The strong fist hits Eggman's mobile so hard that it's sending him and his badniks far away and makes him crash into the roof of his base.

Sonic looks up at the sky, and says, "That's what I called far distance."

"You can say that again," Eve says.

Everyone hurry to the two to see Sonic and Eve are alright, and Sonic regains his free will.

"Sonic, you're alright," Sally says.

"And you and Eve send Eggman's butt flying," Manic adds.

Mina asks, "Are you going to be okay Sonic?"

"I'll be fine. Once, I change back to my original body," Sonic says.

"Yes. I think it will be good for you to be yourself again," Eve says with a smile.

In the lab, Mecha Sonic is in the Deoboticizer and Rotor turns on the machine. EVe and everyone wait to see the Deroboticizer does it work. Eve really hope it works. When the process done, the tube opens, and Sonic is back to flesh and blood and begins to open his eyes.

Sonic looks at himself with a smile, "Yes! I'm back to being my cool self."

Eve comes forward and hugs Sonic, "And I'm glad to have my brother back."

Sonic then hugs Eve and the two laugh with smiles on their faces.


	28. Chapter 28

Episode 28: Wes Weasely the Salesman

In Eggman's base, it would be like everyday that Eggman will be coming up with a plan to destroy Sonic and the Freedom Fighters. In the lab, he isn't really coming with a plan at all. Instead, the scientist is sulking on the chair and is stumped. Scratch, Grounder, Coconuts, and Bokkun are bedside Eggman to see him sulking.

"I think Dr. Eggman is still not pleased about what happened with Sonic," Bokkun replies.

"What do you think?!" Eggman shouts in anger.

Eggman sighs, and mutters to himself, "How am I ever going to get rid of Sonic and Eve with such unreliable help?"

Suddenly, someone rings the doorbell and says, "Hello, uh, you in there?"

Then knocks on the door, "Hello? Hello?"

Grounder rolls over to open the door with his drill, but the door slams open and crushes him to the wall. The one at the wall is a peach color weasel with a red nose. He wears orange plaid jacket, a white shirt, with a red bow tie, black pants with matching shoes, and a orange hat with a red stripe on it.

"How are you, how are you, how are you?" The weasel says.

He runs in carrying a purple suitcase.

"Ha ha! Wes Weasely's the name! Selling's the game! Ha ha!" The weasel says, shaking scratch's hand.

He runs to Eggman and shakes Eggman, Coconuts, and Bokkun's hand, "You need it, I got it! Don't got it, i'll get it! Ha ha!"

The door opens to reveal Grounder and he shakes his hand, but the drill falls off.

"Oop, sorry about that, palsie. Heh. Better have that looked at," Wes says, putting the drill on the opposite way.

"Huh?" Grounder asks.

Wes then stands in front of Eggman and the Badniks

"You say you need reliable help? Well, say no more, friend! Look no further! Go no farther!" Wes says.

Wes then presents his suitcase that extends legs so he can place it down, "Because I represent the H.D.S.V.A.D.L. Company! That's right!"

He happily makes his body like the letter "H, D, S, V, A, D, L!"

"And that stands for, "Handy Dandy Super Villain Appliance Distributors Limited"! Heh!" Wes says, leaning to Eggman.

Wes leaves and Eggman growls in anger. Wes' suitcase opens up to reveal a stand.

"With my gadgets, your problem is solved!" Wes says.

He then wraps his arms around Scratch and Grounder's shoulders, Even with stupeniks!"

Then leaves the scene.

"I don't like this guy!" Scratch says.

"Me neither!" Grounder agrees.

Eggman walks to Wes and says, : Listen, Weasely, you are brash, arrogant, obnoxious, pushy, rude, and you dress funny!

"You're my kind of guy!" Eggman adds wrapping his arm around Wes

The two look at each other, and says, "We love him!"

"What have you got?" Eggman asks

"To catch two pesky groundhogs?" Wes asks.

"Hedgehogs! Hedgehogs! Sonic and Eve the Hedgehogs!" Eggman angrily shouts and stomp his feet. Then shows Wes a picture of them.

"I'm way ahead of you, friend," Wes says, walking to the case.

Wes searches through the stuff and bring out a purple device with a hose and nozzle. It almost like a vacuum.

"Presenting the H.D.S.V.A.D.L. Darkenator! Heh!" Wes says, putting the device down.

"Where there's light, there won't be for long, with the Darkenator! Heh. Let me show you how it works," Wes says. He then turns on the machine and everything becomes dark

"Hey! Who turned out the lights?" Grounder asks.

Scratch shakes in fear, "I'm scared of the dark! Hold me!"

Then Scratch jumps on Eggman.

"Hold me!" Grounder says, doing the same.

"Us too," Coconuts and Bokkun reply.

Eggman drops them to the ground, "Get off of me, you chicken-hearted robo-clown!

"Okay, enough free demonstration," Wes says, and turns off the machine. Then the clouds clear away

"What do you think?" Wes asks.

"I love it! Even Sonic has to slow down in the dark! How much?" Eggman answers, impressed by the machine

For you, Doc, it's the one-time special half price! One hundred thousand Mobiums!" Wes says, holding a ½ price sign

"What?!" Eggman exclaim to see the price.

"It's the smart choice, palley. I'll even throw in two pairs of these nifty infra-red goggles!" Wes says, pulling out goggles.

"What for?" Scratch asks.

Wes leans to Scratch, "If you can see in the dark, and Sonic can't, even you can catch him!

"I'll take it!" Eggman says, shaking Wes' hand.

Somewhere on Mobius Sonic and Eve are super speeding on the path. Unknown that up ahead, Scratch and Grounder are waiting for them. They both stick out of the tree to see them

"Here comes the hedgehogs! Bwhaha!" Scratch says.

Scratch comes out with the Darkenator and tells Grounder, "Activate the Darkenator!"

Grounder flips the switch and activates the machine. The machine unleashes a black smoke. The two continue to run along the path until they stop to see the black smoke.

"What in the?!" Eve asks.

"I've heard of darkness creeping in, but this is ridiculous!" Sonic says.

At the same time, Scratch and Grounder are also caught in the black smoke

"I think the Darkenator sprung a leak!" Grounder says.

"Quick! Put on the see-in-the-dark glasses!" Scratch says.

Grounder looks around as he says, "Too late! I can't see where they are!"

As the two loom for the glasses, Sonic and Eve are crawling to where they are.

Sonic turns to Eve, and says, "Ha ha! Good thing those dumbots are too stupid to stoop!"

Sonic brings out a rope and ties Scratch's feet together Eve giggles with a smile on her face, but make sure to cover her mouth

"Grounder, are you there?" Scratch calls out.

"I don't know, I can't see where there is!" Grounder answers.

Sonic then ties the other end of the rope to a nail holding Grounder's X-14 license plate.

Sonic fakes his voice, "Excuse me, fellas, I'm your local meter maid. I'm afraid you've both parked in a red zone!"

"It's not our fault, we can't see it!" Scratch says.

"If you don't move immediately, it's a fifty Mobiums fine!" Sonic continues.

Grounder rolls away as fast as he can, but doesn't know that he is tied to Grounder. The rope pulls on Scratch and falls to the ground. Grounder gets pulled back and hits Scratch. They hit the Darkenator and flies in the air. Then slams on the ground, and explode making the robots and the machine fall apart. Sonic and Eve run to where the robots are.

"What a couple of dumbots!" Sonic mocks.

Then the two hedgehogs speed away, making them eat their dust.

Back at Eggman's lair, Wes is holding his broken machine while Eggman is irritated.

"Not my fault, not the machine's! Someone's tampered with it, wrecked the sucker!" Wes says.

Hearing screaming, Eggman angrily turns to see the robots who have been injured from their futile effort to catch the hedgehogs.

"What about my money back guarantee?" Eggman demands.

"Sorry. Nullified with the tampering. Hate when that happens," Wes says, giving Eggman the device and walks away as Eggman growls in anger.

Wes turns to Eggman and says, "But tell you what I'm gonna do!"

"Yes siree, Eggman, baby! I've got just the thing for you!" Wes adda.

He quickly runs away and brings out a yellow device with a silver hose and nozzle.

Wes introduces, "Presenting, the new, improved, undeniably grooved, Freeze Banger! Shoot a blast, the heat has passed, and Sonic the Hedgehog loses his fast! Let me show you how it works."

Grounder rolls forward to see the machine, but accidently presses the on button that activates the machine. It hits Eggman, making him scream. The robots and salesman are shocked to see Eggman frozen

Shivering, Eggman says, "Great! I'll take two!"

Outside the Great Forest, Cream and Cheese arrive for a visit. Sonic, Tails, Eve, Jazz, Cream, and Cheese are playing leapfrog. Sonic then jumps over them high.

"Hey, come on, Sonic, you can jump farther than me!" Tails calls out.

Sonic lands on the next hill over, and turns to the others, "Buddy, when you got it, flaunt it!"

Sonic then jumps to the next him. That's when Scratch and Grounder come out of the cactus hiding places with the freeze rays.

"Now!" Scratch shouts.

"Ready for a little cold snap, hedgehog? Ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Grounder says with evil laughter.

"Did someone say 'Snap?' Hut one, hut two, hike!" Sonic shouts.

Sonic spin dash in the air before the freeze ray can hit them, but turn Scratch and Grounder into ice blocks.

The two Badniks scream, "We're Free-hee-hee-zing!"

Now sitting on the cactus, Sonic says, "No problemo! I'll thaw you out!"

Sonic jump down to the frozen robots and super speed around the two making a fire field of a figure eight creating heat and melting the ice.

"Why is he helping us like this?" Grounder asks.

"Maybe he likes us," Scratch suggests.

"Really?" Grounder asks.

"W-why not? We're charming, handsome, intelligent," Scratch answers.

"Yeah?" Grounder replies.

Sonic stops, and asks, "Hot enough for you?"

"Yeah, nice and toasty!" Scratch answers.

"Hang in there, it's gonna get toastier!" Sonic says.

Sonic speed across the trail in a figure eight faster and faster. Scratch and Grounder are beginning to sweat.

"Ooh, I think you're starting to blush!" Grounder says.

Scratch begins to turn red, and says, "I think you're starting to melt!"

Soon enough, Scratch begins to melt, "Whoa! We're melting!"

"We are melting!" Grounder screams and beginning to melt too.

They both scream, "We're melting! We're melting! Help!/Help! We're melting! We're melting! Help!"

Soon the two are melted up to their heads.

"Does this mean the hedgehog doesn't think we're charming, handsome, and intelligent?" Grounder asks.

Scratch growls in Grounder's stupidity.

Back in Eggman's lair, Eggman is by a molding machine with a conveyor belt

"You two are incredible! I give you sure-fire schemes, and you're the only things that catch fire!" Eggman says, as he pulls the switch.

The conveyor belt moves and put Scratch in the mold.

"I don't know why I'm bothering to repair you. I'm just too sentimental for my own good!" Eggman says.

Eggman press the button and pull the switch. Soon Scratch is back to normal.

He jumps on the ground, and says, "Ha ha ha! I'm back!"

"Much too sentimental," Eggman says. Then he presses the button and does the same for Grounder.

Grounder jumps out and hits the ground, but lost his nose.

Grounder places his nose back on, and says, "Good as new."

Wes walks to the group, and asks, "How ya, how ya, how ya? Heh, celebrating a great victory for the Freeze Banger?"

However, Scratch and Grounder are not pleased.

Scratch even raises his fist, "You know what you put us through?!"

Both Scratch and Grounder walk to Wes in anger.

"You can take your freeze banger and…" Grounder angrily says.

But Eggman grab Scratch's tail feather and Grounder's antenna, "Hold it!"

Then pulls them back.

"No need to sing my praises, no need to cheer! Just give a call, and Wes Weasely's here!" Wes says.

Eggman holds out his hand, "Money back guarantee, you said! Pay up!"

" If the failure was our part, I'd be glad to, but we're talking pilot error here!" Wes says.

Eggman angrily turns to the Badniks, "Then someone better pay! Or else!"

Scratch opens Grounder's check and takes out the money.

Wes runs over, and take money, "Tell you what I'm gonna do!"

Wes says while lifting this thumb through the stack of money, "Because you've been such good customers, I'm gonna let you get the first crack at our newest doozy!"

He then runs to a machine covered in a sheet, "Presenting, El Fabuloso, El Stupendo, El Incrediblissimo! Super-Duper Gravity Stopper!"

Wes removes the sheet to reveal a giant machine

"This better be good, Weasely!" Eggman says in anger.

"Allow me to demonstrate, your Eggmanness!" Wes says, grabbing the levers and fires at Eggman and the two badniks.

The machine soon begins to lift them all in the air.

Grounder panics, "Whoa! Help! I'm afraid of heights!"

"Whoa-ho! Get me down, I flunked flying!" Scratch screams.

The two badniks begin to bump into each other

"Heh, works like a charm, doesn't it?" Wes asks.

"I like it! Sonic and Eve hate it! No gravity, no friction, no speed!" Eggman says, relaxing to the anti-gravity.

"Not a bad gimmick, eh? And if you buy now, I'll throw in a couple pairs of these nifty self-gravity boots!" We says, pulling out a pair of gravity boots.

Eggman says, "We'll take it! Now get us down!"

"Ask, and you will receive, O supreme supplier of endless cash!" Wes says. Then pulls the lever to turn off the machine.

Eggman and the two badniks fall from the ceiling and crash on the ground. The two badniks land on Eggman.

Eggman angrily says, "You dumbots! Get off me and go get that hedgehog!"

Meanwhile Sonic, Tails, Eve, Jazz, Cream, and Cheese are walking in the Great Unknown. Tails and Cream are getting tired.

"We've been on the go for hours, Sonic! Can't we take a break?" Tails asks.

"Yes. We're getting tired," Cream says.

"Okay, squirt, take a load off!" Sonic says.

Sonic and Tails sit on the rocks while the rest sit on the ground.

A few seconds, Sonic says, "I hate sitting around with nothing going on!"

"You're kidding right. Eggman's badniks came at us with a dark ray and a freeze ray," Eve says.

"What more do you want?" Tails asks.

"Action, Jackson!" Sonic says.

Sonic jumps up and begins to super speed to the hill. Then zooms back down. He then super speed past the other the next few times.

Sonic speeds back, and says, "There! That's better!"

He then spin dashes underground and comes back up

"You ready to go yet?" Sonic asks.

Tails, Cream, Cheese, and Jazz sigh in exhaustion.

"Sonic, the kids are worn out. We should let them sit a little longer," Eve says.

"Good idea," Sonic says.

From the distance, Scratch and Grounder are wearing their boots and standing next to the Gravity Stopper

"He wants action, he'll get action!" Scratch says.

Scratch pulls the lever to the machine, and zaps Sonic, Eve, and the others. The group become confused to see a strange beam.

"Mr. Sonic. Ms. Eve, what's happening?" Cream asks.

"We zapped you, brat!" Scratch answers from the distance.

"Yeah, and there's nothing you can do about it!" Grounder mocks, bringing out a pair of wings.

Soon, Scratch and Grounder begin laughing and pointing at them.

"Oh, yeah?" Sonic replies.

Sonic tries to run, but he isn't able to move.

"Huh? I'm weightless!" Sonic says.

"Whoa, Grounder! Look at that! The hedgehog can't run, and he can't hide! Bwahaha!" Scratch says.

Grounder laughs, "Ha ha ha ha ha! Yeah, and we got self-gravity boots!"

"You're both goners, hedgehogs! Nyah nyah nyah nyah nyah! Ha ha ha ha ha!" Scratch laughs.

Still trapped in the anti-gravity field, everyone are still floating in the air

"Sonic, use your speed!" Tails calls out.

"Can't; without gravity, I can't get any footing! Eve can't use her feet either," Sonic says.

"His speed is useless! Ha ha! I've been waiting for years to hear that!" Grounder says.

"We were only built four months ago!" Scratch clarifies.

"Well, it feels like years," Grounder replies.

"Okay, guys. Nice trick. You got us? Wanna bring us down now?" Sonic asks, trying to trick them

"Nah, we wanna watch you squirm!" Scratch says.

"Yeah, you blue furball!" Grounder says.

"Come on, guys, you won! You don't have to be nasty!" Sonic says.

"Aw, I'm sorry. Heh heh! No, I'm not! Let's go, Scratch! Let's get em' down so we can collect the reward!" Grounder replies, then heads to the machine.

But Scratch prevents this, "Not so fast, I'm enjoying having him helpless! Bwahaha!

Cream angrily says, "You are both being so mean!"

"That's right. It's Sonic and my you want not Cream, Cheese, Tails and Jazz. You have to let them go," Eve says.

"Sorry, but we can't have them ratting us out to those Freedom Fighter friends of yours," Scratch denies.

"Yeah," Grounder says.

Eve lifts her hand and begins to admit Chaos energy, "Well then, it looks like I'll help yourself down if you're not."

"And how do you plan to do that?" Scratch asks.

"Yeah how?" Grounder asks.

Eve smirks, "With this…"

"Chaos Spear!" Eve shouts, throwing her Chaos Spear at the machine and destroy it.

The group then land on the ground. Eve then comes over cracking her knuckles.

The two Badniks gulps nervously, "Uh oh!"

Sonic and the others close their eyes and cover their ears to hear the banging and clanging. When the noise is, they turn to see the Badniks are broken to pieces along with what's left of the machine.

Back at Eggman's lab, Coconuts and Bokkun manage to bring back all of Scratch and Grounder's parts and place them on the floor.

"Why do I always end up in the recycling business?" Eggman asks himself, bring out a pump.

He then puts it where the badniks are, and the pump begin to pump them back to normal. Soon, both of the Badniks are back to their normal state.

"Thanks, your maliciousness! That's a real load off my mind!" Scratch says.

"Ah, I feel like me again!" Grounder says, and rubs his head with his drill

"Just my luck!" Eggman says.

Just then, a robot comes through the door and drags Wes Weasly by the claw.

"How are you, how are you, friends? Nice to be back, but you didn't have to arrange an escort," Wes says, sounding nervous.

The robot places Wes down, and rolls away. Wes stands up and puts his hat back on.

"A simple message to my fax machine would have worked," Wes says.

"I'll give you a simple message to your throat! Aaaagh!" Eggman angrily shouts, walking towards Wes.

Wes holds his hand in front of him, and says, "I can see you're slightly upset, but we stand behind our products"

"I'm prepared to refund your money! You say the Gravity Stopper cannon didn't work?" Wes asks, presenting the money to Eggman.

Grounder gets in front, and says, "Oh, oh no, that worked fine! It was the self-gravity net that messed us up!"

"The net? Heh, well, that presents a prob, palley," Wes says.

Then he pushes Grounder back, and says, "I threw it in for nothing, so there's nothing to refund."

Wes puts the money back in his coat.

Eggman shouts in ! Rapscallion! Flimflammer!

"Whoa! Uh, don't get so hard-boiled!" Wes says, having his ears covered.

He then brings out a fan, and fans Eggman's face, "I'll make it right, trust me!"

Eggman points his finger at Wes, "You have sold me contraption after contraption, and none of them work!"

"Oh, contraire, mon omolette! It's your two stooges who don't work! My machines have performed as promised!" Wes says, putting his arm on Eggman's back.

"Hmmm, you have a point," Eggman replies.

"Tell you what I'm gonna do!" Wes says, and slaps Eggman on the back making him yelp

Wes jumps on the table, and says, "You, palsie, will be the first to try the all-new, the one, the only, H.D.S.V.A.D.L. De-atomizer!"

Wes then presents a small machine with a ray on top of it. It also was a red switch and a black switch.

Eggman looks at it, and asks, "What does it do?"

"What does it do? What does it do? Just watch!" Wes says.

Wes activates the switch and it's heading to the robots.

The two panic, "Hey, watch out!"

Grounder covers his eyes as Scratch tries to get away. The light of the ray make Scratch disappear.

"Voila!" Wes says.

Grounder bend down to look for Scratch, "Scratch? Wh-wh-wh-where are you?"

"But I don't just want Sonic and Eve to disappear, I want to put them in a dungeon, so I can gloat at them!" Eggman angrily says.

"No problem! You just make a few adjustments, and materialize him, wherever you want!" Wes says.

Wes turns the knob of the machine, and zaps Scratch making him his normal size again.

Grounder scream in fright, "Don't scare me like that!"

Eggman grabs the machine, and asks about a red switch that is on it, "What's that red switch?"

Wes quickly takes it away, "Don't touch that, my friend."

"I'm Dr. Eggman! I touch what I want!" Eggman says, grabbing the machine.

The two try to take the machine, but Wes manages to take it away.

Wes answers, "But nobody knows what that red switch does! We haven't had a chance to test it yet!

Eggman takes the machine with his right hand. Then grabs West with his left hand by the collar.

He then says, "I'll take your De-atomizer, and you, too!"

Eggman pulls Wes forward, and says, "You're going along to supervise the hedgehog's capture!"

"Sorry, Doc. I couldn't; people to see, places to go, products to peddle!" Wes says.

"Wrong! Incorrect! Unacceptable!" Eggman says, pulling Wes forward more.

Wes scaredly says, "Anything you say, palsey!"

"And if this newest gadget of yours doesn't get results, you're history, palsey!" Eggman intimidates, and tosses Wes aside.

Sometime later, Scratch and Grounder have Wes and the De-atomizer along at a corn field. Wes tries to sneak away,.

Grounder then grabs Wes by his jacket, and pulls him back, "Ugh! Hey, where are you going?"

"I'm a door-to-door tyrant-to-tyrant salesman! Heh! I'm really not comfortable out in the field! Heh," Wes scaredly says.

Grounder pulls out a chair from his compartment, and places Wes down saying, "Sit!"

Just then, Sonic and the other running pas the cornfield. Meaning the Badniks have the perfect chance to get them.

"Here they come! Give me the De-atomizer!" Scratch says, picking up the device.

Scratch looks at it, and heading to the red switch, "What switch is it again?"

"No! Not…" Wes panics.

But Scratch alright moves the red switch

"...the red one!" Wes panics and back away covering his eyes.

The group stop in their tracks, and Sonic and Eve quickly push everyone out of the way.

"What in the?!" Eve says.

Suddenly, the ray hit them.

Sonic screams, "Whoa! Whoa! We're splitting! We're splitting!"

Suddenly, the ray device both of the hedgehog making five pair of hedgehogs.

Wes opens his eyes to see what has happened, "Well, what do you know? The red switch makes it a cloner!"

Grounder rolls over, and says, "Oooh, Dr. Eggman's not going to like this!"

Scratch comes over, and says, "Yeah, instead of getting rid of hedgehogs, we got ten of them!"

Sonic turns to the clones, "Don't just stand there looking cool! Let's get poppin! Ready…"

Each hedgehog pick a cornstalk

"...aim…" Sonic says.

The nine hedgehogs pain the cornstalk at them

"...fire…" Sonic says.

He then super speed pass the hedgehog with fire.

"...and fire!" Sonic concludes.

The corn pops into popcorn into a giant ball. Then begins to roll down the hill and heading towards the Badniks and Wes. Wes quickly move out of the way with a scream.

Scratch screams, jumping on Grounder, "Incoming popcorn! Get us out of here!"

Grounder rolls away with Scratch on as the popcorn ball chases them. Wes manages to sneak out of the field of corn to see they're gole.

Eve quickly get in front of them, "Hold it!"

"Well, well, well! If it isn't Eve the Hedgehog! How are ya, how are ya? Heh heh," Wes says, sound a little nervous.

Sonic comes over, and ask, "Where you going with that?""

Wes says, holding the device, "You like it? Don't blame you. Got low mileage, good as new! You wanna lease or buy one?"

"I wanna take a vote!" Eve says.

Sonic turns to the clones, "Hey, guys, if this gadget isn't reversable, should we toss this weasel in jail?"

"Yeah! The closes say.

"Trust me, palsey, you got nothing to worry about," Wes says, tugging on his collar.

Then says, "I'll put you back in one piece in a jiff!"

The read

Wes gold the device and turns the knob as he says, "All together now, say 'Cheese'!"

All the hedgehogs say, "Chili dogs!"

Wes fires the device and hit the ten hedgehogs. Soon, there are two hedgehogs instead of ten.

"It's you! The one and only!" Tails says.

"Yeah, and that's the way I wanna keep it!" Sonic says

"Are you alright," Cream asks.

"We're fine Cream" Eve says.

Sonic turns to see the weasel is gone, "Hey, where'd that weasel go?"

Sonic and Eve speed to see Wes sneaking away. He then bump into the hedgehogs.

"Oops!" Wes says.

"We didn't get to say, Thanks!" Sonic says.

Then Eve asks, "What are you sneaking away for?"

"It's not you, palsey, I'm trying to get away from Eggman!" Wes says.

"You and the rest of Mobius," Eve says.

"I never saw a tougher customer! Somebody ought to give him what he deserves!" Wes says.

Just then, Sonic has an idea, "Somebody just might!"

Sonic then turns to Eve, "Hey Eve, think you can give them the special treatment."

"I see what you're saying," Eve says with a smirk on her face.

Back at Eggman's base, Eggman is so angry by the failed attempt that he is throwing all kinds of stuff at Scratch and Grounder until they are in a pile of junk.

Eggman sighs, "That's better."

Suddenly, someone knocks on the door. Eggman comes to the door and presses the button to open it. Standing on the other side is none other than Eve.

"What?! What are you doing here?!" Eggman demands in anger.

"Nothing," Eve says.

She says nothing else and walks towards the middle of the room.

Then she says, "Just though, I should give you something special."

Scratch and Grounder stick their heads out of the pile.

"Something special?" Grounder asks.

"What is it?" Scratch asks.

Eve smokes and takes off her wristbands. Eve then creates a powerful energy around her body.

Then explode as she shouts, "Chaos Blast!"

The lab ends up releasing smoke and explosion from different parts of the station, Eggman and the badniks scream in pain.

Eve then hurries back to the others, and all begin laughing.

In the lab, Eggman and the badniks shout covered in burns, "We hate those hedgehogs!"


	29. Chapter 29

Episode 29: Home of the Echidnas

On Angel Island, it's turning into a very cloudy day. From the looks of the weather, it might be raining in the area. Walking through the forest, Knuckles is leading the way with Sonic, Eve, Jazz, Sally, Tails, and Amy behind him. Julie-Su, the Chaotix, Mighty and Ray tag along as well Knuckles is taking them somewhere special.

"So Knuckles, where are we going?" Sonic asks.

"Yes. You said that you also need tp do a few things as well," Eve says.

"We're going to Echidnaopolis, my hometown," Knuckles says.

"I remember that place. It's where all the Echidnas inhabited," Sally says.

"That's neat," Eve says.

"Yeah. I always thought you lived close to the Master Emerald," Amy says.

"I started living there when I became Guardian and took over for my father," Knuckle says.

"Hey Knuckles, why do you need to guard the Master Emerald anyway. I've always been curious about it," Eve asks.

"I'm curious about it myself," Tails says.

Knuckles thinks, and says, "Hmm, I don't know all the details, but from what my great grandfather explained, he said that it all started with my ancestor: Edmund. There was an incident during the time that involves with my great uncle Dimitir. He didn't tell me what it was, but since then my family have been the guardian of the Master Emerald for generations."

"And you're the next in like to be guardian," Amy replies.

"That's right," Knuckles says.

Eve thinks, and asks, "How come your great grandfather didn't tell you about this incident with your ancestor."

"I'm not sure why, but he said there are some things in our Echidna history that I'm not ready for," Knuckle says.

"Why not?" Sonic asks.

"I don't know all the answers. You think that a lot of my ancestors are around I would know my family history, but they kept it a secret instead," Knuckles says.

Sonic and the Freedom Fights look at each other in concern. Knuckles does look very happy about his family history is being kept a secret from him.

Some time later, everyone arrive at a giant city. The city looks like it's populated by Echidnas, but there are also other Mobians roaming around town.

"Wow! This place reminds me of Mobotropolis," Sonic says.

"There are a lot of Echidnas in one place," Eve says.

"Everyone, welcome to Echidnaopolis," Knuckles says.

The Freedom Fighters are amazed to see the city. Soon enough, everyone begin to walk in the city to look at the city sites. Sonic and the others are amazed to see the large city full of Echidnas and other Mobians. The city reminds so much of Mobotropolis before Dr. Robotnik took it over years ago. It's like a city full of Mobian living together.

"Wow! This place looks amazing. I can't wait to go shopping," Amy says.

"I love to learn about the technology they have," Tails says.

"Well Sally and I like to learn about their history," Eve says.

"Come on, there are lots to do in Echidnaopolis than all that," Vector says.

"Like the great food and running places," Sonic says.

"No. The great music," Vector says.

"The city is great and Knuckles actually used to live here. According to what he said," Charmy says.

Eve turns to Julie-Su, "Hey Julie, did you live in Echidnaopolis?"

"No. I um, used to live somewhere else. A place I like to put behind me, like my past," Julie-Su sadly says.

"Sorry," Eve says, showing remorse.

"It's okay. I didn't exactly have a good past so you wouldn't really know much about it," Julie-Su says.

"So where are we going first?" Sally asks.

"Well, I'm meeting someone who will be coming with us," Knuckles says.

"Who would that be?" Sally asks.

"Knuckles!" A woman calls out.

The gang turns to see a red female Echidna with green eyes. She is wearing what looks like white ribbons in her hair and quills. She is also wearing a yellow dress, robe, and brown flats slip on shoes. The Echidna walks to Knuckles and hugs him. The others are looking confused to see this Echidna hugging Knuckles.

"Hello sweetie, how have you been doing?" The Echidna says. Then gives Knuckles a kiss on his forehead.

Knuckles grumbles, "Mom, not in front of my friends."

"Mom?" Sonic asks.

"Yes. This is my mom Lara-Le," Knuckles says.

Sally walks to her, "Hello Ma'am, my name is Sally Acorn. You probably remember me."

"Sally? You wouldn't happen to be Nigel's little girl. My, you sure have grown since the last time I saw you. You are so beautiful," Lara-Le says.

"Thank you," Sally says.

Then turns to the others, "Right, these are my friends, Sonic, Eve and her Chaos Jazz, Amy, and Tails."

"Hello," The Freedom Fighters says.

Vector walks over, "Hi Lara, it's great to see you again."

"Hi Miss Le," Charmy says.

"It's a pleasure to see you," Espio says.

"Hi. I'm Mighty and this is my little buddy, Ray," Mighty says.

"Hi," Ray says.

"Hello Lara-Le, it's good to see you again," Julie-Su says.

"It's nice to meet you all, and good to see some of you again from Knuckles' last visit," Lara-Le says.

"It's very pleased to meet you Lara-Le," Amy happily says.

Lara-Le smiles, "It's good to meet you to Amy."

"So mom, you said you wanted to show me something," Knuckles says.

"Yes, and it seems your friends will be seeing my special surprise," Lara-Le answers.

Sometime later, the group walk into an apartment of the building and into the home of Lara-Le.

Lara-Le says, "You all go sit in the living room and I'll be back with Knuckles' surprise. Would you all like some snacks?"

"Now you're talking," Sonic says.

"Sonic," Eve says with her arms crossed.

"That's okay. Just let me show you the surprise and then I'll fetch you some snacks," Lara-Le says.

Then walks away to get something.

Eve says, "Your mom is very nice."

"She is. I really love her for it," Knuckles says.

Knuckles sighs sadly, "It's was still not very easy for my mom leaving and well, being with Whynmacher."

"Who?" Sonic asks.

"Long story short, Knuckles is a divorced kid," Vector says.

"Vector, you should say things like that," Espio says.

"To be honest Vector, that wasn't very good to say someone's personal information," Tails says.

Amy glares at Vector, "Yeah. That was really rude."

"It's alright. My parents have been divorced since I was little and I stayed with my dad so I can train to be a guardian. Whynmacher is nice, but it feels weird that my mom married someone else," Knuckles says.

Julie-Su says, "True, but you got used to it. He is actually nice when you got to know him."

"True," Knuckles says.

Just then, Lara-Le walks into the living room and is holding something, it looks like an egg. It's like over a feet tall, and is a bright yellow color.

"An egg? That's your surprise Knux?" Sonic asks.

Knuckles walks up to his mom who is holding the egg, "So, what's inside of it?"

Lara-Le giggles"Knuckles, this is your new sibling. You're going to be a big brother."

"A big brother?!" Knuckles asks in shock.

"That's right. I'm going to have a baby, and I hope you both will get along," Lara-Le says.

"Congratulations Knuckles, you must be very surprised," Amy says.

"I'm surprised alright," Knuckles replies.

"That's cool, you're going to have a little brother or sister of your own," Sonic says.

"Congrats on your new baby Ms. Echidna," Vector says.

Charmy asks, "Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?"

"You must be really happy, Lara," Tails says.

"Bet Knuckles is too," Eve says.

Knuckles shakes his head to get his focus, "I am surprised alright, but I don't even know the first thing about being a brother. I've always been an only child."

"So what? I was an only child until Eve and Tails came along. Sure being a sibling has it up and downs, but I'm close to Tails and Eve. I also love Amy like a sister too," Sonics ays.

Amy hugs Sonic, "Whatever you say, Sonic."

Then kisses him on the cheek.

"Amy," Sonic groans.

Later in the day, the group are having lunch at a diner. Knuckles is still deep in thought about becoming an older brother.

Sally turns to Knuckles, and asks, "Are you alright Knuckles?"

"I'm fine, just a bit unsure about having a sibling. My mom and Whynmacher' marriage is still some time getting used to, but having a brother or sister. I'm not sure what to do," Knuckles says.

"I'm sure you'll do fine. Sure you still have your duty as being the Guardian of the Master Emerald, but you should also make time to spend time with your new brother or sister when they hatch," Sally says.

"Thanks," Knuckles says.

Eve turns to Knuckles, "So Knuckles, what else are we going to do while we're here."

"Well, I still need to do a few things, but we're also going to head to the Museum of Echidna History," Knuckles says.

"Great. We're going to a boring museum," Sonic mutters.

"Yeah. Museums are no fun," Charmy says.

"I-I think they're i-i-interesting," Ray says.

"Yeah. there's nothing wrong going to a museum to learn about ancient history," Mighty replies.

"Yeah right, they are boring and they [put you to sleep," sonic says.

Eve rolls her eyes, "Trust me on this one. The last time Uncle Chuck took my and Sonic to a museum, he fell asleep and he had to carry Sonic for the whole tour. He actually snore during the tour."

"Did not," Sonic denies.

Eve remarks, "Did too."

"Now isn't the time to get into an argument. We're supposed to be hanging out together," Mighty says.

"You're right. I just hope Eggman doesn't do anything to ruin it for us," Tails says.

"Sometimes I think Eggman will never get a break from trying to take over the world and or turning Mobian into Eggmanland or whatever he's talking about," Eve says.

Eve sighs, "Sometimes I think Eggman is like so weird, and yet kind of familiar."

"What do you mean?" Julie-Su asks.

"I'm not sure. I felt like I've seen someone that looked like Eggman, but not sure where," Eve says.

"I'm sure you'll figure out when the time comes. Right now, let's finish eating," Sonic says.

The group continue to finish their lunch and are planning on heading to the museum. Unknown to the group, someone is watching them from a different table across the diner. The being is specifically looking at Sally.

A boy's voice asks himself, "That girl. She looks a lot like my mom. I felt that I should know here, but I can't remember."

After having lunch, Knuckles and the others walking into the Museum of Echidna History. As they walk around the museum, The group are interested to see the different figures of Echidnas of the past. Along with ancient artifacts, clothes, gems, and other type of ancient treasures.

"This is a great museum. It must have almost everything about ancient Echidna history," Sally says.

"Almost. There are still a lot about our history that are left to uncover," Knuckles says.

"Like what?" Eve asks.

"That's the mystery. There are a lot about Echidna History that many of us don't know about. Of course, well, my ancestors were trapped in a strange place called the Twilight Zone, but again, I don't feel like talking about it," Julie-Su says.

"That's okay. You can tell us when you're ready," Sally says.

Just then Amy notices, "Hey guys, take a look at this display over here."

Everyone walk over to see the display that Amy is at. What they're looking at is amazing. They see an Echidna that is dressed in a robe and is presenting a sword to a gray hedgehog with a tan muzzle and long quills. He is wearing a crown and a cape, red shoes, and gray armor.

"What's this display?" Eve asks.

"Chao?" Jazz replies.

"Believe it or not Eve, this is the display that explained about the sword you're wielding now. The Echidna was name, Hans-Fa who was the Blacksmith that created the Master Emerald Sword and gave it to Hedgeward. Until you wield it, King Hedgeward was the only one who was able to use the power because it has the exact same powers as the Master Emerald," Knuckles says.

"Wow! I never knew my sword that this special. From what Sally and I dug up, it actually got its power from the Master Emerald so it ended up with the same power," Eve says.

"That is why only those with that power can withstand its power," Knuckles says.

"That is correct, and those who weren't able to ended up bringing destruction upon themselves," A familiar voice says.

The group turn their heads to see Locke walking their way with another male Echidna. This Echidna is bright orange with green eyes, and is wearing glasses. He is wearing a brown suit with a white shirt, and red tie.

"Hi Locke, didn't expect to see you here," Eve says.

"Me either, what are you doing here dad?" Knuckles asks.

"Just discussing with a colleague of mine. This is Professor Urn, he's the owner and curator of the museum," Locke says.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. I couldn't help but notice taking quite an interest to this display" Urn says.

"Yeah. Our sister actually have Hedgeward's sword and is able to use it," Sonic says.

Urn looks at Eve with interest, "Really now."

"Um well yeah, I was able to use the sword like how I used my Chaos Sword. I'm good at using it, but I'm not sure if I was able to fully understand its full potential," Eve says, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Aww, don't be modest Eve. you've been using that sword for months and you've been awesome with it," Amy says.

"She's right. You're like one of the best sword wielder in Knothole," Tails says.

"If you ask me Eve ranks number #1 on that meter. Antoine is rank number #2. Even though Eve is a year younger than he is," Amy says.

"And you just turned thirteen because of a wishing ring," Eve says with a grin.

"Very funny," Amy says with her arms crossed.

"That's okay Amy. In the plus side, you ended up a year older than me," Tails says.

"Alright, let's not talk about ages because we all know how old we are," Eve says.

"True. Although, I'll be turning seventeen soon and I still need to wait until I'm coming of age to learn about some secret information from Nicole," Sally says.

"Um what does coming of age means?" Charmy asks.

"It means when Sally turns eighteen," Espio says.

"Oh," Charmy replies.

Sonic yawns, "Alright, this is starting to get boring. I say we head out before I end up falling asleep again."

Eve rolls her eyes, "Oh Sonic."

As the group talk about the ancient history and Sonic wanting to leave, someone secretly peek their head from the corner of the wall to see the group of Freedom Fighters, especially at Sally. Sally feels a strange feeling and turns her head to see the source of it. However, no one seems to be around. Eve turns her head to see Sally looking at the wall with a confused look on her face. Eve and Jazz walk up to Sally.

Eve asks, "What's wrong Sally?"

"I don't know. I could have sworn someone was staring at me," Sally says.

Eve looks to where Sally is looking to see nothing.

"That's weird. There doesn't seem to be anyone now, but we should keep an eye out," Eve says.

"Thanks Eve," Sally says.

"Chao chao! Jazz says.

"Come on, let's head out," Eve says.

The two then walk off with the others. The unknown figure stick looks out again. This time to reveal brown color fur and dark red color hair and blue color eyes. He is curious about Sally and the beings who are with them. He leaves and continues to follow them.

Later in the day, the group have finish exploring the city and are now walking to a shopping center. They walk inside to see many different stores and food places.

"Wow! This is what I called a mall!" Amy says.

"Yeah. I think this place looks great. Maybe I get get some new clothes," Eve says.

"I would like to explore around," Sally says.

Julie-Su walks forward, "I haven't been here long, but I know a few cloth store you should see, but don't expect me to be in a dress or anything too girly."

"If you say so," Eve says.

Amy grabs Sally and Eve's hand, "Come on ladies, we got some shopping to do."

Julie-Su and Jazz follow the three friends.

Sonic rolls his eyes, "Women."

"I heard that!" Eve calls out from a distance.

"Come on guys, we'll have our own fun. Just us guys," Vector says.

"Let's go," Tails says.

The boys head off to the opposite side of the mall to look around while the girls head off to one of the clothing stores. However, the mysterious figure looks to see that Sally and the girls are heading away from the boys. He decides to follow them to Sally. Apparently, he wants Sally for something, really want to know what it is, and see why is she so familiar.

After leaving the boys, the girls walk into a store called 'Glamour Gals.' When the girls walk into the store, they can see all kinds of outfits.

"Wow. They have so many different clothes," Amy says.

"And nice dresses, "Sally says, holding a blue dress.

Eve grabs some boots, "And shoes."

"Wow! I never know you Freedom Fighters are into fashion," Julie-Su comments.

"Chao?" Jazz says, confused.

"I say we try some on. You too, Julie-Su," Amy says.

"No thanks. I'm alright," Julie-Su says.

Eve and Sally grab her wrists and begin to drag her with them as Amy says, "Oh no, you're coming with us. I'm sure there are some clothes for you to try out."

"Chao Chao!" Jazz says, and flies after them.

"Hold on guys, how about we rethink this," Julie-Su says.

"No way!" The girls answer.

"Chao Chao!" Jazz replies, and flies after them.

The girls grab clothes of all kinds; shirts, skirts, dresses, shoes, and more. After gathering the clothes, and helping Julie-Su gather some, they all head to the dressing rooms.

Sally comes out wearing a blue vest, a white shirt, and black pants with blue boots. Amy is wearing a black, pink, and purple outfit. Eve is wearing a white shirt with a long sleeve black jacket with red flames on the side with black pants, and boots. Julie-Su is wearing a blue tank top, black pants, and brown boots. Jazz the Chao is wearing a dark purple ribbon around her neck and a black and red striped skirt. The girls look at each other and begin laughing with glee.

The girls then try on other type of clothes; casual, formal, sporty, and other type of clothes. When Sally and Eve come out of the fitting room, they are both wearing royal dresses. Sally's dress is purple with white laces while Eve is wearing a black dress with red laces and blue patterns on it.

"Wow! You both look like princesses wearing these dresses. Of course, Sally is already a princess," Amy says.

Eve giggles, "Well duh, maybe someday Sally will be called Queen Sally Acorn."

"I wouldn't go that far yet. I'm still a princess, even though I'm a Freedom Fighter and don't live like a princess.

Unknown to the girls, the being from before is following the girls and see the girls in dresses. He is shocked to hear about Sally being a royal and her last name.

"Sally Acorn? No. It can't be," The boy says.

"But… she looks a lot like my mom," The boy says walking away.

Just then, he bumps into a few clothes rack and falls to the ground catching the girls attention.

"What was that?" Julie-Su asks.

"It came from over there," Amy says.

The girls hurry over to see a few clothes racks and clothes have fallen to the ground. They also see a foot and a hand sticking out of it.

Jazz flies over to the hand, and says, "Chao Chao! Chao Chao Chao!"

"It looks like someone in there," Amy says.

"He needs help," Sally says, walking to the person trapped under the clothes.

Sally takes the Mobian's hand, "Here, let me help you."

"It's alright. I I think I can help myself up," The boy's voice says.

Sally helps pull the boy and stands on his two feet. Unfortunately, he ends up with a red shirt on him.

Amy asks, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just uh, doing some shopping," The boy says.

Eve thinks, "Hmm, I'm getting the funny feeling that you've been spying on us."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Eve," the boy says.

"And how do you know my name. I never met you before," Eve says.

"Um I just uh heard you while doing some shopping," The boy replies.

Sally says, "Come on, I can tell you're not a very good liar."

The boy sighs, "You're right. I have been spying on you Sally, but I wst want to ask you? Are you really part of the Royal Acorn Family? And is your name really is Sally?"

"Yes. that's my name," Sally answers.

The boy takes the shirt off his head, "Good. I want to be sure I wasn't imagining it."

Sally gasps in shock to see the boy standing before her. The boy looks like he is in his twenties. He's a brown mobian squirrel with blue eyes, with dark red color hair. He is wearing a rolled up long sleeved shirt, gray pants, and brown shoes. For some strange reason, this boy looks exactly like her father.

"Daddy?! But, why do you look like my father?" Sally asks.

The squirrel calmly says, "I wouldn't blame you if you don't remember. It's been years since I saw you. I was only a kid then. Sadly, our mother and I have been lost for a long time."

"Um, if you don't mind us asking, who are you?" Eve asks.

"Yeah. who are you, and how do you know Sally?" Amy asks.

"My name is Elias. Elias Acorn. I'm Sally's brother," The boy asks.

Sally is shocked to hear this. Sally takes a closer look of his eyes and feel that she can see her father's eyes. She also remembers a photo she has of her brother and her mother, before they disappeared.

Sally smiles as she shed tears, "Elias!"

She then hugs the squirrel, Elias with tears of Joy. The boy hugs Sally with a smile on their face. Sonic and the others walk over to see what is going on.

"There you guys are. We were starting to worry," Mighty says.

"Y-y-yeah. We've been l-l-looking for you," Ray says.

They then notice Sally and Elias hugging each other.

Sonic walks to Eve, "Hey Eve, what's going on, and who is that hugging Sally?"

"Sonic… I think we just found Sally's long lost brother," Eve says.

Everyone become shocked and look to see Sally and Elias hugging each other. Sally is happy that she is able to find her long lost brother here of all places.


	30. Chapter 30

Episode 30: The Lost Royals of Acorn

After this shocking discovery, everyone decide to head back to the Master Emerald Shrine for a private talk. Sonic and the others are shocked to see and hear that Sally's brother is here on Angel Island of all places. Apparently, not Even Knuckles is aware of him being on the island. Everyone stare in a circle for a long time, not saying a single word.

Vector groans and responds, "Alright, if no one is going to say something, then I will! What is going on?!"

"I think the fact that we all met Sally brother that everyone thought died in an incident during the Great War," Sonic says.

"Yeah well, I'm going to need more than just his words! I need actual proof!" Vector says.

Eve firmly asks, "Are you doubting Sally's word?"

"No. I just like some evidence. It's what a detective needs to confirm the identity of someone," Vector says.

"He has a point," Charmy replies.

Elias says, "I understand why you're all skeptic. I did caught you all unexpected."

"That's alright," Eve says.

"Yeah. Any family of Sally is a friend of ours," Sonic says.

"Thanks," Elias says.

"But Elias, what happened to you? And where is our mother?" Sally asks.

"Hold on Sally, I still like to see some proof before we go one with the life story," Vector says.

"Vector, maybe we should at least take Sally and Elias' word for now," Espio says.

"It's alright, Espio. I actually have something you should see," Elias says.

The boy takes his backpack off and brings out a small gold staff. It also has a green gem on it.

"What's that?" Amy asks.

"It's a homing rod! Father gave it to mother before he sent her away, just in case," Elias says.

"In case of what?" Charmy asks.

"In case something happened, mother would be able to call for help," Elias says.

"Mind if I have a look?" Sally asks.

"Of course," Elias says.

Elias gives Sally the small wand, and places it in her hands. Sally looks at the wand with the gem. She then notices something. On the staff is a crest that has a crown with small dots on the bottom and top, in the middle of the crown is an acorn.

"This… this is my family seal," Sally says surprised.

"So you are Sally's brother," Eve says.

"But where did you get it?" Tails asks.

"Well, my memory is still very vague, but an Echidna named Sabre gave it to me. I don't know "And for good reason. From what he told me, I was badly injured and lost my memories. He decide to keep this a secret," Elias says.

"But Elias, what happened to you? How did you surprive the attack?" Sally asks.

"That is one of my memories that is still foggy. All I remember that the ship was hit by an Overlander ship when they attacked us. My mother hand I were able to escape from a separate pod, but it was hit and we crashed," Elias says.

"But, what about our mother? Where is she?" Sally asks.

"She's being taken to a safe place called , she has been in a coma for the longest time. No one knows when she'll wake up. From that Sabre told me, the Overlanders were after us and I lost my memory. There is very few who knew about this, very little," Elias says.

Everyone remain quiet and are feeling sad by this story.

"That must have been so awful," Eve calmly says.

"Yeah. We finally find Sally's family and they have ended up in troubling situations," Eve says.

"And it's possible that the rest of your family may know about Elias' existence, but had to keep it from everyone," Eve says.

"Yeah. Including me. Then again, there are a lot of things my ancestors had to keep from me," Knuckles says.

"When I remember actually having a sister, I tried to do some research about your whereabouts. Sadly, there isn't much, and discovered that a man named Dr. Robotnik attacked Mobotropolis and that you and father disappeared without a trace. I ended up offering for the worst," Elias says.

"But Sally is alright and so is your dad," Tails says.

"Father is alive?" Elias asks in surprise.

"He is. Years ago, Dr. Robotnik's, but now calling himself Eggman has banished father to a placed called the Void. It's like another dimension," Sally says.

"And he is trapped in there with a wizard named Naugus who has studied the void, but was betrayed by Eggman to remain there," Eve says.

"Sadly, because your father and Naugus have been in the Void for too long, they are unable to live in Mobius without their life force being drained and turned to crystal," Sonic says.

"We're trying to find the Chaos Emeralds hoping to save King Acorn," Tails says.

"Hopefully it will reverse the Void's affects on him," Tails says.

"Yeah. We've been practically searching all over Mobius for them. We found five of them. that means two more are still accounted for," Amy says.

"Not only that we were able to find the five Chaos Emeralds, but we were able to find our father's sword along with the Master Emerald Sword Eve is welding for our battles," Sally says.

"Problem is, Eggman is father the Emeralds too, so they're kept somewhere safe until we found the others since his Badniks know where they are," Knuckles adds.

"That's quite an adventure you had. Makes me wish I was with you during your fight against him," Elias says.

"Yeah, but you'll have to deal with Eggman who is nothing but a big pain," Eve says.

"Chao Chao!" Jazz says.

"Egghead is always a pian, especially since he build this lame dumbots, Scratch and Grounder," Sonic says.

"I am glad to see you all have been doing so well, despite you having to deal with this Dr. Eggman," Elias says.

"Yeah, well I always want to wham him with my hammer," Amy says.

"I think we agree that we still want to hurt him," Sonic says.

"What else is new?" Eve remarks.

"So Elias, where you live anyway?" Charmy asks.

"Well, my house is at the other side of the island, just past Echidnaopolis," Elias says.

"But what about our mother?" Sally asks.

"Don't worry, I promise we're going to head there first. Then I can show you my place," Elias says.

"Um how exactly are we supposed to get there?" Charmy asks.

"We can take the Tornado to get there," Sonic says.

"Yeah. Except it's at one the snowy part of the island, so you will to be careful. It could get dangerous over there," Elias says.

"The sooner we get there the better I say," Sonic says.

"Except, not all of us can go. The Tornado is well, starting to act weird since it was prepared so we can't bring too many people for too long," Sally says.

Eve says, "I think you should go. She's your mom, and Elias knows the way."

"You're right. I think two more should go," Sally says.

"I'll go," Sonic says.

"Me too," Tails says.

"Then the rest of us will stay with Knuckles and the Master Emerald until you get back," Eve says.

Sometime later, Eve and the others look in the sky to see the Tornado flying in the air. Sally, Elias, Sonic, and Tails are on it as well. With Sally driving and Elias navigating, they are sure to get to this cold part of the island in no time. Down below at the shrine, Knuckles is sitting right by the Master Emerald with Julie-Su. Charmy is flying around, Vector is listening to his music, and Espio is meditating. Meanwhile, Mighty, Ray, Eve, and Jazz are sitting under some shade by a tree and are talking about stuff.

Jazz sits next to Ray and rubs her head against this side.

Ray giggles, and says, "S-she is v-very c-c-cute."

"Glad to you so. I think she's cute too," Eve says.

"Chao Chao!" Jazz happily replies.

Eve looks at the tree, and says, "I'm glad Sally was able to find her brother and soon will be seeing her mother. I hope I'll be able to find my brother and see my mother again."

"W-what do y-y-you m-mean?" Ray asks.

"Yeah. Isn't Sonic your brother?" Mighty asks.

"To be honest, he's not my brother by birth. I was adopted to Sonic and his family twelve years ago. It was actually on Sonic's birthday. They made it my birthday because they didn't know my real one."

"I didn't know you were adopted, but how do you know you have a mother and a brother?" Mighty asks.

Eve sighs sadly, "I just remember them. When I was younger, I couldn't remember them at all. As the years go by and especially starting a few years ago, I've been starting to remember them and have dreams about them. They look a lot like me, only my brother has his quills curved at the ends. I don't remember all the details, but I know I was separated from them a long time ago. I know that my mother has been watching over me and I know she is trying to find my brother as well. I never lose hope that I will find my family. I hope we'll see each other again."

Mighty and Ray feel a kind of spark in them. They have no idea Eve has a trouble past and lost memory. The begin to feel sad for her.

Mighty says, "I know how you feel and searching for your family. Sonic told me that you both heard about my past and how I was separated from my little sister."

"I know," Eve says.

"Been looking for a really long time and couldn't find her. I ended up meeting a few people to see if they know anything, but no luck. I'm starting to think it was hopeless after searching for so long," Mighty says.

"I'm sorry. It must have been very hard for you," Eve says.

"It's alright, I'm glad you never lost hope about finding your birth family. I do hope you'll find your brother and mother," Mighty says.

"Me too. I hope you'll find your sister too," Eve says.

Eve says in thought, "I know Sally will be glad to see her mom, but from what Elias said, it won't be easy for her to see her mother in a coma."

In the cold icy part of Angel Island, the Tornado is actually getting through the cold plains finder. The weather is snowing, but it's not windy or turning into a blizzard anytime soon. Sonic and the others look out to see the snow covering the ground, and how they sparkle.

"This place is so cool. I'll be this is a great place to go snowboarding," Sonic says.

Sally says, "Sonic, we're not here to have fun.

"I know Sal, but the place looks great. It's not everyday we get to play in the snow," Sonic says.

"Yeah. We have to wait for another months for winter," Tails.

"Another time perhaps," Sally says.

Then Elias says, "Alright, we need to descend right there."

"Alright," Sally says, and turns the wheel to make the plane turn.

The plane is starting to calmly fly down to the ground. Below them, there is a clear path for the plane to land. Right beside it, is a large one story building. It's made of metal and the windows look like they're made of strong glass. It also has a large red roof that looks like a wide round cone. Sally descends the plane on the runway and the plane's wheels touch the ground. Once the plane's on the ground and come to a complete stop, the group are out of the plane and in front of the metal door. Sadly, Sonic, Sally, and Tails are freezing.

"M-m-m-man i-i-i-it's c-c-c-cold!" Sonic shivers.

"Burrrr! I wish I brought my jacket," Sally says, rubbing her arms.

"I know. I think my tails are starting to freeze," Tails adds, wrapping his twin tails around his body.

Elis tapes on the keypad as he says, "Don't worry, it's warmer inside. I'll have it open in a minute."

"Hope it's soon. I think my quills are starting to freeze," Sonic says.

After pushing the buttons for the combination, and scans a card, the door opens.

Elis begins to walk in, "Come on guys, I'm sure you all are starting to freeze."

Sally walks beside him.

"Thanks goodness," Sonic says, zooming inside.

"Wait for us," Tails says, following Sonic.

In the Haven, there is a dark hallway some parts of the building has doors while there are windows on the other side.

"This place looks dark, and a little spooky," Tails says.

"Yeah. It's like one of the haunted houses," Sonic says.

"Don't worry, there no need to be scared. It's just deserted as of now. I come here every once in a while to see how our mother's condition is doing. Apparently, she is getting a lot better, but she's still not waking up. We had to put her in a special capsule to keep her alive and safe," Elias says.

Sally sadly says, "Safe from the Overlanders."

"Yes. They were after us at the time, so I was kept here until I was old enough to take care of myself," Elias says.

"And I'm glad that you and mom are safe. I just wish I can say the same for dad," Sally says.

Sonic says, "Don't worry Sal, I promise your father to look out for you, and I promised you that we'll save him. We just need to find those Chaos Emeralds.

Sally smiles, "Thanks Sonic."

Sally leans to Sonic and gives him a kiss on the cheek, causing him to blush a little. Saly giggles in response. Elias simply smiles to see Sally and Sonic getting along.

Sometime later, Elias and the Freedom Fighters stand in front of a room.

Elias opens the door, and says to Sally, "This is the room where our mother is. Now, I know you feel might feel uneasy about seeing mom after so long, but I want to be sure if you're feel ready."

"It's okay, I think I'm ready," Sally says.

The group begin to walk inside the room and Elias turns on the light. Sonic, Tails, and Sally look in the room, and let out a gasp in shock.

Back at the Master Emerald Shrine, everyone are are sitting bored and waiting for Sonic and the others to come back. Everyone are right by the altar of the Master Emerald and end up with nothing to do.

Eve sighs, "Hey, I'm bored."

"Yeah, me too. It's no fun without Sonic around," Amy says.

"Yeah. We practically did everything we can think of," Charmy says.

"Yeah. Even I'm getting bored of listening to my tunes," Vector says.

Eve looks to see Espio meditating, "Espio doesn't seem to be bored. He's been quiet for a while."

"He's a ninja, what do you expect," Charmy says.

Jazz flies over to Espio and fly around his head with curiosity. Jazz can see that her flying isn't bothering him. Jazz then stands in front of him and stared at his face. Jazz blinks a few times and leans closer to Espio. She then taps him on the horn to see if he moves, so far, nothing. Jazz then flies above Espio and sits on Espio's head.

"Chao!" Jazz replies.

Vector chuckles and whispers to Eve and Julie-Su, "This is actually entertaining, watching Jazz sitting on Espio's head and he isn't moving."

"Jazz is cute when she is going it." Julie-Su says.

Eve and Julie-Su giggles with smiles on their faces. Espio opens one of his eyes and turns it to where the others are.

He then asks, "Eve, why is your Chao on top of my head?"

"Um, I'm guessing she's wondering why you're not moving around," Eve answers getting up.

She walks to Espio and picks up Jazz from her head, "That better?"

"Yes," Espio says.

Vector walks over, and says, "Come on Espio, how could you stand there for hours?"

"It's called discipline," Espio answers.

"Hmm, you must be a highly classed ninja," Eve says with a smile.

"Chao Chao!" Jazz replies with glee.

Back in the Haven that Elias is at, Sally, Sonic, and Tails are shocked to see what they are seeing. Eslias walks over to Sally and places his hands on his shoulder.

He says, "Like I said, it's very shocking."

"I agree, but like you said, it's the only way to save her life," Sally says.

Sally walks forward to see a giant capsule. Inside the capsule is a female chipmunk that looks alot like sally, with long dark red colored hair. She is wearing medical dress, an oxygen mask, and other machines that is checking her blood pressure and other medical attention. This chipmunk mobian inside is really Sally and Elias' mother.

Sally places her hand on the capsule with a sad smiles on her face. She is happy she is able to see her mother. However, she is also sad about the fact that she is still unciousous and doesn't know when she will wake up. Sally turns to Elias and hugs him with tears from her eyes. Elias hugs Sally bad in sadness.

Sonic walks over to Sally and says, "I'm sorry Sal."

"It's it's okay Sonic. I'm happy to finally find my mother. I'm just, you know," Sally sadly says.

"Don't worry Sally, I'm sure you mom will wake up soon," Tails says.

"I sure hope so," Sally says.

Sally then lets go of Elias and walks to the capsule where her mom is. She still can't believe that she is seeing her mother right before her eyes. She is too young to remember her, and has disappeared along with her brothers for over ten years.

Sally says in thoughts, "Mom, I'm really happy to finally see you. I wish you'll get better and finally wake up from your sleep. I hope by the time you wake up, we'll be able to rescue daddy from the Void."

Sally then leans to the capsule and her eyes begin to water. She really wants to get to know her mother, but is asleep instead. She'll have to wait and hope she'll feel better soon.

After visiting the Sally and Elias' mother, both of them, Sonic, and Tails are in a different room. Elias is making some soup on the stove while Sonic and Tails are trying to comfort Sally.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay, Sal?" Sonic asks.

"To be honest, I'm not feeling so great," Sally answers.

"I understand. I was separated from my parents. WE all are," Tails says.

"Tails is right. We all have been separated from our families when Eggman attacked us in Mobotropolis. Before he became Dr. Eggman. He's a real egg belly," Sonic says/

Sally giggles a little, "He is."

"Why does he call himself Dr. Eggman?" Elias asks.

"I don't know. I sometimes figure because he loves to eat eggs," Sally says.

"Or maybe Eggman is round as one," Sonic remarks.

Sally, Tails, and Elias begin laughing at the joke.

"That's a good one," Tails says.

"I know. It's one of my best names for Egg Breath," Sonic says.

Elias laughs, "You insult him alot don't you."

"He sure does," Sally says.

"I remember this one time. I have a souvenir talking t-shirt sent to his base, and it has me on the front," Sonic says.

"I remember. You told me that when Eve used her detective skills to find out who took her headband and your shoes," Sally says.

"No kidding, if it wasn't for Eve, I would never find my hi-tops I need them to run. I can't run without my shoes to protect them," Sonic says.

"Really?" Elias asks.

"Yeah. Uncle Chuck made him and his sister special shoes that will help them run, especially when they get older. You can say their shoes are one of a kind," Sally says.

Elias brings bowls of soup to the others and place them on the table, "I can tell. From what you told me, you all had a lot of adventures fighting Dr. Eggman. Although, I still have to question about the name he chose for himself."

"Trust me, we've been wondering about that for months," Sally says.

Sally lifts her spoon full of soup and softly blows on it. Then begins to eat the soup. It's actually delicious.

"This is really good," Sally says.

"Thanks. I had a lot of time being at home," Elias says.

"Well the, the time we finish eating, the sooner we can all head back to Knothole," Sonic says.

Sally turns to Elias, "Elias, it will make me very happy if you come to Knothole with us. I'm sure there are many of the citizens who will be glad to see you and our mother is alright."

"Sally. I would want more than anything to go with you, but I'm afraid I can not go with you Not right now anyway," Elias says.

"How come?" Tails asks.

"It's about mom, right? You want to wait until she feels better so you both can come home together," Sally suspects.

"Yes. I don't feel right leaving her here along. It looks like we both have an important job. You need to help our friends against Eggman. Meanwhile, I can help with mother's progress," Elias says.

"It's probably for the best," Sally says.

Elias and Sally get off of their chairs and hug each other.

Elias says, "I promise, when our mother feels better, you'll be the first to know about it."

"I would like nothing less," Sally says.

The two then hug each other some more glad they understand each other.

Back at the shrine, Sonic and the others are able to get back to the Shrine, and haven't run into any trouble. However. Elias isn't among them.

"Huh? What do you mean he decided to stay behind?" Vector says.

"He said that we wanted to stay there longer and be with his mom. We also didn't want to leave her or the island until she wakes up and feels better," Sonic says.

"We asked if he's sure, but he is pretty sure about it," Tails says.

"Wow! Elias must have been worried about his mom," Eve says.

"I know what you mean. I'm worried about her too. Elias will be watching our mother. Meanwhile we all need to rescue my father," Sally says.

"Don't worry Eve, your mom is going to wake up someday and we are going to free your dad," Sonic says.

"I hope so. I still wish Elias could have come with us. Then again, it's also for the best," Sally says.

Back at the Haven, Elias sits down next to the capsule where his mom is sleeping at. He hope that she will wake up soon, so they both can come back home to be with Sally.

"Don't worry mom, I promise to say by your side until you awaken. Then we both can go to Knothole and be with Sally together," Elias says, placing his head on the capsule.


	31. Chapter 31

Episode 31: Dream of Echidna Past

Angel Island: Centuries Ago

In the forest of the island, there is an echidna running as fast as he can. The Echidna is red color with purple color eyes. He is wearing a long white color shirt, blue boots, white gloves. He is wearing glasses on his face, and a headband on his head. The echidna is getting tired from the running, but he knows that he needs to get there in time before any damage can be done.

The Echidna says, "I have to stop him. I know he is headstrong, but this is going way too far."

The Echidna manages to escape out of the forest, and runs towards the Master Emerald shrine. He looks up to see another Echidna with red fur, but orange quill likeness. He wears the same shirt as the other one, and wears white boots. He is holding a strange machine and has it faced towards the Master Emerald and the seven Chaos Emeralds.

The Echidna runs over, and shouts, "Dimitri! You have to stop!"

"Edmund?" The Echidna Dimitir asks.

"Dimitri, in the name of reason-!" Edmund panics.

"Reason?" Dimitri asks, and laughs.

Then says, "Reason had its day, brother!"

"And what has begun… cannot be undone!" Dimitri says, starting the machine.

The machine begins to suck up some of the Master Emerald and the Chaos Emeralds. Suddenly, the machine begins to lose focus, and explode.

Edmund screams, "Dimitri!"

Angel Island Present Day

Suddenly, Knuckles wakes up in shock, and takes deep breaths and sweat falling from his face. Knuckles looks around in his room with a tired look on his face. This is a very frightening and strange dream, and he feel that he should know it.

Out in the desert of Angel Island, there is a giant hill that appears to be a giant crater. During the night, something begins to shake and rumble from the crater and BOOM, the hill's top explode like a volcano. Suddenly, a flowing green figure comes out of the hill top.

A deep voice says, "Free… at last!"

The next day at the Master Emerald, Knuckles is sitting on top of the stairs doing his duties as Guardian. Sadly, he is still deep in thought about the dream from the night before. Walking over to the altar are Julie-Su, Mighty and Ray, and the Chaotix. Eve and Jazz the Chao is also here for a visit.

Eve walks up the airs and sits next to Knuckles, "Hey Knuckles."

"Hey Eve, didn't know you were visiting," Knuckles says with his head down.

"What's up? You don't look so good," Eve asks.

" Well, you don't look good yourself," Knuckles says.

Jazz floats to Knuckles and rubs her head againsts Knuckles', "Chao! Chao Chao! Chao!"

"Thanks Jazz, I'm not in a good mood," Knuckles says.

Julie-Su and the others walk up the stairs of the altar and sit by him.

"What's up Knuckles, you don't seem like yourself?" Knuckles asks.

"I'm not," Knuckles dryly answers.

"W-would you l-l-like to t-talk about it?" Ray asks.

"No," Knuckles answers.

"How you expect us to help you if you don't tell us?" Julie-Su questions.

"Come on Knux, just tell us," Vector says.

Knuckles sighs, "Alright, I admit it. I've been having weird dreams lately. Something about what happened centuries ago."

"What happened?" Mighty asks.

"I saw my ancestor Edmund and my great great uncle Dimitri. Dimitri was trying to do something to the Chaos emeralds and the Master Emerald with a weird machine. Edmund tried to stop him, the machine exploded. It's been happening for days," Knuckles says.

Eve interrupts, "Wait, you had the same dream?!"

"Huh? You had the dream for the past few days as well. And whenever I wake up, I noticed my sword was glowing. That's why decided to come here to see if you or your dad can help," Eve says.

Knuckles says, "The Master Emerald was going as well. This can't be a coincidence."

"Did you tell your dad about it?" Charmy asks.

"No. He's been busy with my other grandfathers," Knuckles says.

"Think it's about time we talk to them about it. You both had the same dream and both the sword and the Master Emerald began to glow," Mighty says.

"Agreed. They might know something our little mystery," Espio says.

"Alright, the Chaotix Detective Agency are on the case!" Charmy cheers.

"Detective Agency?" Eve asks.

"Chao chao?" Jazz replies.

"Don't ask," Knuckles asks.

Sometime later, Knuckles, and the others reach the lab that Locke and Athair are at. After discussing the dreams and the Master Emerald and Sword mysterious glow.

"Hmm you both had dreams about one of our ancestors and both the emerald and the sword react to it?" Athair asks.

"That's right sir. I understand why Knuckles had the dream because of your family history, but I wonder why I had the dream," Eve says.

"Maybe it's because your connection to the Master Emerald Sword has giving you connection to the Master Emerald," Locke suspects.

"That does seem practical. You were able to use Chaos Energy and to you, they end up coming naturally," Espio says.

"Right. I been able to use Chaos Energy since I was five," Eve says.

"Still, why were Eve and I had the dream to begin with, and what happened between my ancestors Edmund and Dimitri?" Knuckles asks.

Locke thinks, "It is possible, but it could be."

"It is a possibility," Athair says.

"What's possible?" Julie-Su asks.

"Yeah. What's all this about?" Vector asks

Athair and Locke look at each other in concern.

Athair walks to Knuckles and says, "We were planning on telling you before you coming of age. However, you are almost to coming of age and the dreams you have, it's best if you know about what your dreams is saying."

"What is it?" Knuckles asks.

"It's the reason why our family have become the Guardian of the Master Emerald. It's possible that Enerjak might return," Athair says.

"Enerjak? Who's Enerjak?" Eve asks.

"Chao Chao?" Jazz asks.

"It all happened a long time ago. Long before there was an Echidnaopolis," Athair says.

Echidnaopolis Centuries Ago:

Athair says, "It happened years ago. There were two scientist who lived in Echidnaopolis. The city that was built before centuries later. The two scientist were your ancestor Edmund and your Uncle Dimitri."

In the forest angel Island the two brothers, Dimitri and Edmund are traveling thought to see the shrine of the Master Emeralda and the Chaos Emeralds. Dimitri is using a sword to slash through the branches and leaves in their way. Finally the two are able to find their way out.

"Finally! Thought we'd never get clear of that underbush," Dimitri says.

"There it is Dimitri, directly ahead of us!" Edmund points out.

The two walk over to the shrine where the Master Emerald and the Chaos Emeralds are.

"We must be careful Dimitri, the Master Emerald and the Chaos Emeralds are very powerful and important to the island," Edmund says.

"Yes. Our Grandmother told us stories about two spirits that is imprisoned in the Master Emerald and remain there for centuries. Centuries laters we manage to use the emeralds to lift the island to the sky" Dimitri says.

He then turns to his brother, "Bring out the equipments, we want to be sure we get as much data as we can."

"Of course, we must be careful. From what our great great grandmother wrote in her journal, the Master Emerald is the key power source that is keeping Angel Island in the sky," Edmund says.

He takes out the supplies and Dimitri comes over to help him out.

"Agreed brother Edmund," Dimitri says.

Sometime later, Dimitri looks at a small computer that is collecting the data.

He is surprised to see the ratings, "Uncanny! After all, this time, the gems' energy output remains constant. Surely these emeralds hold within the key to limitless self perpetuating power!"

"Perhaps Dimitri, but you mustn't lose sight of our goal, the liberation of our displaced race. Since the coming of the white comet, Echidna science has strived to regulate the effect of the emeralds, that we might again become one with the land! Or have you forgotten-our presentation is today," Edmund says.

Dimitri calmly says, "My apologies, Edmund. I've already collected the reading we need."

"I was merely… lost in thought," Edmund says.

Hall of Learning Centuries Ago

In the hall, there is a large gathering of Echidnas from the city as well. Dimitri and Edmund are on stage giving their presentation.

"Citizens! Members of the Scientific Elite! Behold… The Chaos Syphon!" Edmund announces.

They both presents the work as what they have on the charts.

Edmund says, "As you are aware, removing the emeralds would cause our island to drop like a stone. Instead, my brother and I intended to train this device upon them… gradually absorbing their energies… until Echidnapolis is once again join with the land.

Once the presentation is done, the two brothers stand together. Dimitri and Edmund smiles to each other

Present Day

"So, Dimitri and Edmund were trying to find a way to get the island back to the ground by using a Chaos Syphon. That's a bit risky," Eve says.

"Chao!" Jazz replies.

"It may sound risky, but they think it would help our kind be one with the earth again," Locke says.

"Did they tested out to see if it's safe? One false move could end up being their last," Espio says.

"Espio, they're scientists. I'm sure they made sure it's safe," Vector says.

"What happened next?" Charmy asks.

"Yes w-what h-h-happens next?" Ray asks.

"Well, this is when things begin turn sour," Locke says.

Hall of Learning Centuries Ago

Dimitri and Edmund have just finish with their presentation

"Well-spoken brother! Our proposal is elegant in this simplicity. The elite will have no choice but to," Dmitri says.

But the head of the Elite hit the gavel on the table and says, "Petition denied.

"What?! Chief Magistrate… you can't!" Dimitri says in shock.

Edmund grabs Dimitri by the shoulders, "Hush, brother, hear him out!"

Despite your conclusion, we dare not risk the safety of the populace on untried theories! Such tampering with the forces of nature could prove disastrous! This decision stands!" Chief Magistrate bellows. Then slams the gavel on the table.

Dimitri is so angry that he decides to leave the Hall.

Dimitir angrily says, "Weak-willed fools! You'll be sorry… once the facts have proven me right!"

"Dimitri!" Edmund calls out.

He turns to the Chief, and says, "By your leave, Chief Magistrate."

Later on, Dimitri hurries home to see if Dimitri is alright.

Edmund worriedly says, "He's taken this badly! We'd pinned our hopes and dreams on…"

But shockly says, seeing an empty container, "...The Chaos Syphon! It's gone!"

"Dimitri!" Edmund shockley says, realizing who has taken the syphon.

Edmund hurries past the forest and reaches the Master Emerald Shrine.

As he runs, Edmund says, "'Once the fact have proven me right!' I knew he was headstrong, but this…"

Edmund sees Dimitri with the syphon and hurries over to Dimitri.

"Dimitri! In the reason of!"

"Reason?" Dimitri asks, and laughs.

Then says, "Reason had its day brother. And what has begin… cannot be undone!"

Dimitri turns on the machine and begin to collect the energy from the Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald. Unfortunately the syphon are unable to hold their power. Soon the machine explodes. Edmund is sends back, and looks up to see seven different streams of light fly across the sky. Just then, Chief Magistrate and a few Echidnas arrive at the scene.

Chief Magistrate helps Edmund up, "Edmund, are you alright?!"

"I think so, Chief Magistrate. But-Dmitri upped the absorption rate past the syphon's tolerance level! He… he never had a chance," Edmund says.

"And it seems that the Chaos Emeralds have spread across Mobius, but why we haven't fallen," One the Echidnas asks.

Edmund and Chief Magistrate turn his head to see the Master Emerald.

"There's your answer!" Chief Magistrate says.

"The Master Emerald, it seems that it's still able to hold the entire island," Edmund says.

"Of course, brother! It's power is infinite!" A voice says.

The Echidnas turn their heads in shock.

Edmund speaks, "Dimitri?"

Shockley, this isn't the same Dimitri that is Edmund's brother. His body is glowing green and is showing a vicious glare on his face.

"Far more, o once and former kin! The energies of the emeralds howl within me! Power enough to lay worlds to waste!" Dimitri says.

He lifts his head, and says, "Or re-fashion them into my own image!"

Just then, Dimitri teleports himself, Edmund, and the other Echidnas to an unknown locations leavening the Master Emerald behind.

Present Day

After hearing this part of the story, everyone are shocked and surprised to hear what has happened.

"What happened sounds completely crazy," Mighty says.

"Yeah. I never knew the Chaos Emeralds were that powerful," Eve says.

"That is right, child. That is why the Chaos Emeralds must be used wisely and when it's needed the most," Athair says.

"If you ask me what Dimitri was trying to do is completely nuts," Charmy says.

"And very dangerous," Ray replies.

"That is true, but that isn't the end of the story," Locke says.

Flying through the sky and heading to a specific location. A flying being that is no bird is using its energy to find a place that can not be found at land.

The beign says, "The Master emerald, I can sense it close by."

Then begins to fly to where it's need to do. Upahead, the being can see Angel Island and makes an smirk on his face.

Back at the lab, the group still want to listen to the story.

"So Locke, what happened after Dimitri became changed up with Chaos Energy?" Eve asks.

"Yeah. We want to hear the rest of the story," Vector says.

"And where did he take Edmund and the other Echidnas?" Charmy asks.

Locke says, "Well. Dimitri teleported himself and the others to the desert far away from Echidnapolis and created a large tower out of stone and brick."

Centuries Ago

In the middle of the desert, there is a large pillar that is dark color and made of stone and bricks. Trapped in the tower, Edmund and the Echidnas awaken to find themselves having their wrists pinned to the wall with metal clasps.

Edmund looks around, "What happened?"

"I'm not sure, but it seems that we're prisoners in some kind tower," Chief Magistrate says.

Suddenly, they hear Dimitri's voice, "Ah, awake I see."

Everyone turn to see Dimitri and he is still glowing green.

"Good! That is as it should be!" Dimitri says.

Edmund struggles to break free, but isn't able to, "Dimitri, what happened to you?

"Simple brother, conquering a world is scarcely worth the effort… without those who dared thwart my will in attendance. The elite deemed the Chaos Syphon too dangerous… but the facts have proven me right! Our island endures - and through a blizzard twist of fate!" Dimitri says.

"Your ego has betrayed us, Dimitri! You're not the brother I knew!" Edmund says.

"Correct, Edmund! I am far far more! Immortal… eternal… a living Chaos emerald… and the mightiest Echidna in the universe," Dimitri says, presenting the captured Echidna his power.

Chief Magistrate turns to Edmund, "Your brother is made with power… for the good of all, he must be stopped!"

"Mad? Men always think their superior mad! For the deed is done! Already Echidnapolis has fallen! A subtle re-programming of our mecha-nauts command code has bent them - and - through them - the citizenry to my will! And… once sails have been mounted atop the city's highest towers… the isle like some Great ship, shall traverse the globe… bringing 'enlightenment to the dwellers below!" Dimitri bellowes.

Then he says, "Only the fortress - which has been strengthened with a fraction of my own limitless power - can resist my staggering might! It's walls are proof against any attack."

Dimitri then uses his power to blast a hole close to where Edmund's hand is. Edmund moves his eyes to see small ants crawling through the small cracks on the wall.

He mutters, "Except… fire ants?"

The fire ants on the wall begin to eat their way through the wall, especially where the cuffs are. Soon, Edmund and the other Echidnas are able to break free.

Edmund shouts, "We're free!"

Suddenly, they begin to hear rumbling and crumbling sounds,

Chief Magistrate looks around, and says, "the ants have eaten into the tower's foundation! It's collapsing!"

"We need to get out of here now!" Edmund shouts.

Chief Magistrate and the other Echidnas hurry away to get out of the tower. Edmund turns to see Dimitri is watching the tower begin to crumble.

Edmund hurries to Dimitri, "Quickly brother, we must escape before…"

"This cannot be! Phenomenal cosmic power… bested by-?" Dimitri shouts.

Before Edmund to say anything, the debris falls from the ceiling and on top of Dimitir.

Edmund shouts, "Dimitri!"

Edmund can see the place continues to crumble and knows that he needs to leave with the others.

He looks at where his brother is one last time, "Brother… I'm sorry!"

Then begins to run downstairs to escape the collapsing towers. Soon, all the Echidnas hurry out of the tower and as they run farther away, the tower crumble to the ground with Dimitri trapped inside. Edmund stops running and turns around to see the building has broken to the ground.

Edmund eyes begin to water know that he lost his brother, "Dimitri."

Chief Magistrate says looking at the ants walking away, "Go to the ants, thou sluggard consider his ways, and be wise! It seems our own very future… to these the humblest of God's creatures!"

Edmund saddens, and says, "My brother… nothing could spare him from his fate! Nothing… and no one!"

The other Echidna feels slight greif for Edmund for losing his brother, especially like this.

Chief Magistrate walks to Edmund, "A tragedy, Edmund - all the more should we fail to learn from it. By placing trust in science, our race has committed an Act of Hubris - arrogant pride… and innocence paid the price. We must make amends… as best we are able!"

"Yes. And we must be sure that the Master emerald must be protected. It not only kept our island in the sky,but also possess tremendous powers that would be a danger to us all in the wrong hands," Edmund says.

"Yes. Something must be done to keep the Master Emerald safe, and the Chaos emeralds have been scattered across the planet. We all must be sure that the Master emerald is protected from this kind of danger," Chief Magistrate says.

Present Day

After hearing the story, everyone are shocked to hear how Knuckle's ancestor almost caused so much destruction and how Dimitri's life ended up paying the price.

Athair sighs, and says, "I know it was a shock, but there was nothing that Edmund or anyone else could have done to prevent it."

Everyone soon become sad.

"That must have been awful for Edmund to see what became of his brother. I felt the same way when I would do anything to prevent Sonic being roboticized," Eve says.

"At least you saved him. Edmund couldn't," Knuckles replies.

"Am afraid he's right. After the incident, the Echidna done their best to make amends as they could. Aware of the power of the emeralds and danger it could have, they decided that Edmund could become the Guardian, and he accept it," Locke says.

"He didn't want what happened to Dimitir to happen to anyone else," Espio says.

"I'm afraid you are correct," Athair says.

"And so for generation our family have come the Guardian of the Master Emerald. Athair and myself were Guardians. Now the duties have past on to you my son. I'm sorry you had to learn the truth like this," Locke says.

"I… I understand, but I just, never expect to hear about this part of my family history," Knuckles says.

"I guess some parts of our Echidna history could be hard to take in," Julie-Su says.

"You're right, but still. If my dreams are saying that Enerjak is returning, how is it possible?" Knuckles asks.

"Yeah. You said that we was buried alive," Eve says.

"Maybe so, but does that include that he's gone for good?" Espio questions.

Suddenly, the Master Emerald Sword begins to turn green and begins to glow. And suddenly, Knuckles feels a sharp pain in his head.

"What's going on?" Charmy asks.

"It's the Master Emerald. It's sensing strong Chaos Energy coming towards the altar," Knuckles says.

"We need to get there like now?" Vector says.

Everyone nod their heads in reply.

The next moment, everyone head out and run through the forest to reach the altar of the Master Emerald. When they come out of the forest to see the shrine, they gasp in shock to see someone is where the Master Emerald is at.

The person at the shrine looks like an Echidna, but it's hard to tell. He is wearing blue and yellow color armor with a helmet covering his face, and shows green glowing eyes with a red gem between them. There is also a long quill likeness that seems to be hair. He is also hold a green staff in his hand. Everyone are stunned to see this newcomer at the altar.

"Uh is that who I think it is?" Eve asks.

"I'm afraid so… this… this is Enerjak," Locke says, sounding serious.

The powerful being turns his head to see the group, all he says is, "Indeed I am."


	32. Chapter 32

Episode 32: Enerjak Attack

Shocked, and stunned to see who is at Angel Island, Master Emerald Shrine, Knuckles, Eve, and the others are face to face with Enerjak. A powerful being who hasn't been seen for centuries and believed to have died .

Vector turns to Knuckles, "Um, your great great great um, uncle never had that armor on did he?"

"No, but how can this be. Everyone assumed he was dead," Knuckles says.

"I am far from dead boy," Enerjak says.

He then uses the power from his hand and creates an aura around Knuckles. Everyone becomes shocked to see Knuckles being lifted and flying to Enerjak.

"Knuckles!" Julie-Su worriedly says.

Eve grabs Julie-Su shoulder, and whispers, "I know you're worried, but we need to keep up our toes. We'll be ready if he tries something."

Julie-Su looks down to see Eve having her sword clutched in her other hand. She nods her head, and places her hand on her gun.

Knuckles flies until he is close to Enerjak. The Chaos Energy is strong enough that he isn't able to move his body. Enerjak places his hand under Knuckles' chin to take a look at him.

"Hmm, you look almost like my brother Edmund," Enerjak says.

Knuckles decides not to say a word to him, and instead glare at him in anger.

"A silent treatment huh. I can sense that you are the connected to the Master emerald why is that?" Enerjak says.

Knuckles glares at him, "Like I would tell you anything."

"No matter, once I get rid of you, I'll use the power of the Master emerald to create a new world," Enerjak says.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Eve speaks up.

Enerjack and Knuckles turn to see Eve running to them at super speed.

Eve brings out her sword, and shouts, "Chaos-Calibur!"

She swings her sword to the side for it to create the green glow. Eve jumps up and prepare to attack Enerjak, but the powerful Echidna uses his power to put Eve in a stand still.

Enerjak bitterly says, "You shouldn't have got in my way little girl."

"No way, you were threatening my friend!" Eve angrily says.

She then struggles through the restraining energy, "Let me go!"

"Sorry girl, but you're not going to be in my way," Enerjak says.

He then notices the sword Eve is holding, and notices the featured on the gold handle.

Enerjak says interested, "The Master emerald Sword? I thought it was only a legend."

"It's more than a legend. I have been able to use this sword more than once. And I got a slash with your name on it." Eve angrily says.

"That is strong talk to a girl in your possession," Enerjak says.

"You should be worried about the possession you're going to be if you hurt our friends," Mighty's voice speaks up.

Enerjak turns his head to see the Chaotix, Mighty and Ray, Julie-Su, and Jazz ready to fight him off.

"Looks like I end up with more interances in my way," Enerjak says.

Just then, Locke and Athair stands in front of the group.

"Enerjak, leave the children out of this! It's us you should be fighting not them," Locke says.

"I think otherwise," Enerjak says.

He then uses his power to create a powerful green aura around Locke and the others. He gather them all in a large circle.

"There. Now that you're expected to show resistance has been extinguished events may proceed in an orderly fashion!" Enerjak says. Then uses his power to separate Eve and the others from Knuckles, Locke, and Athair.

He then says, "Though Echidnapolis has long since fallen… my dreams of conquest yet endure! These creatures especially the hedgehog with the sword could prove useful to me in the world that is coming!"

He then glares at the Echidnas, "But you… I can sense you are descendents of those who arranged my defeat… deserve a better fate!"

Enerjak raises his staff to Knuckles, Locke, and Athair and sends them through a vortex. They fall until they have hit the sand. Knuckles spits out some sand as he and the others get up.

"What a wild ride! Lucky we're still in one piece!" Knuckles says.

"However, I'm afraid that Enerjak send us far from the shrine. I saw we're in Sandopolis," Athair says.

"And from the looks of it… it's gonna be a long walk home," Locke says, looking at the desert.

Knuckles begins walking, "We may have a long way to go, but I think I can fly us there."

"I think it's unwise. It will be hard for you to fly with extra weight," Athair says.

"You'll be too tired out before we'll have to fight with Enerjak," Locke says.

Knuckles sighs, "Then we better get walking."

Suddenly, they hear rumbling sounds. Just then, a giant blue and dark blue striped worm rise from the surface.

"It's a sandcrawler!" Knuckles shouts.

Everyone dodge and run out of the way. The worm continues to attack the three Echidnas.

Athair calls out, "Sandcrawler, come at me!"

The Sandcrawler hears Athair and begins to chase him.

"Athair! What are you doing?!" Knuckles cries out.

"Not to worry, I had dealt with one of these before, "Athair says.

Athair continues to run as fast as he can until he comes across a giant boulder. He jumps up on it, and climbs all the way to the top. The Sandcrawler smacks itself to the rock and it shatters to pieces. Athair manages to jump off the boulder just in time, and lands on his feet on the sand.

Athair turns to the broken boulder, "That is one way to give the worm a headache."

After the fight with the giant sand worm, the three are sitting on what's left on the boulder and trying to think of a plan.

"Alright, let's see if we have everything straight. We're battling the brother of our ancestor who has been driven mad with his own ambitions and the power of the Chaos Energy. How are we going to stop him?" Knuckles says.

"I'm afraid 's more, he captured your friends and is planning on turning your friends into his servants," Athair says.

Knuckles says, "Good luck trying to get Eve. She may be a good girl, but she is also stubborn. There no way she's going to accept what Enerjak is talking about."

"Just because Eve isn't willing, doesn't mean Enerjak is willing to accept it," Locke says.

Trapped in a cell, Enerjak has Eve, and the others trapped and have their wrists pinned on the wall. Vector and the others are now in a daze, except Eve. Enerjak has taken Eve's word and is in possession of it.

Eve struggles, "You better let me and my friends go you creep or I'm going to give a chaos spear at your face!"

"You sure have a lot of spirit for a hedgehog, especially one that is able to withstand my control," Enerjack says, cuffing his hand to Eve's chin.

"Why go through this? What are you up to?" Eve demands.

"I'm planning on reshaping the world into my image and destroy those who dared crossed my path. You and your friends have been proven to be a part of my army. Especially you little girl, weidling the legendary sword and able to withstand my control makes you the perfect commander of my army," Enerjak says.

"I never join up with you!" Eve shouts in anger.

Enerjak smirks, "We'll see about that."

Enerjack grabs onto Eve's head and sends Chaos energy through her. Eve tries her hardest to resist the power, but it's proven to be strong for her. Soon enough, her eyes turn bright green and become dazed.

Enerjack smirks, "Perfect. And now to rebuild the new city of Nekronopolis."

Enerjak presses the end of his staff to the ground and Chaos Energy begins to admit from the staff to the ground.

Still walking in, Sandopolis, Knuckles, Locke, and Athair are very tired from their long walk and are starting to get very tired.

Knuckles says to himself, "I never been good with sandy places, even as a little kid."

Suddenly, knuckles trips on something and begins to roll down the hill. Then splashes into something. Locke and Athair hurries to see an oasis. Knuckles sticks his head out of the water and spit some out.

Knuckles says to himself, "Glad to have land in water and not in more sand."

"Are you alright, son" Locke asks.

"I think so, just wet," Knuckles says.

We should rest here for a little and gather some supplies," Athair says.

"Right," Knuckles says.

He grabs some coconuts shells and uses them to gather some of the water in them. Athair and Locke sit down as they try to think of a new plan, and have their suspicions about this Oasis. Sometime later, after rest and gathering some supplies, the three decide to be on their way.

"Alright, so which way should we go now?" Knuckles asks.

Suddenly, they see a bright glow, and turns to see the oasis is gone.

"The Oasis? It's gone!" Knuckles says.

"It was there. We were able to gather food and water here," Locke says.

"Hmm, it's possible that it must have come from somewhere or brought here by someone. Even if the oasis might be a mirage," Athair says.

Then turns his head, "But that city over there is very real."

"A city? What's one doing here?" Knuckles asks.

"I'm afraid I have an idea how it got here. Let's head over, we might find your friends there," Locke says.

The three then begin to walk into the city to see what it is.

In the city, the buildings are made of stone and steel. There is a robot that is walking to check for intruders. Suddenly, it ends up getting a strong punch in the face by a white hand with spikes on it. That is none other than Knuckles.

Knuckles looks at the robot, "Enerjak's been one busy Echidna. He's recreated Echidnaoplis into a dark, corrupt reflection of ancient history."

"It's like a big maze," Locke says.

"Yes. If Dimitri is here, then we need to act fast," Athair says.

"Any Idea where we can find him?" Knuckles asks.

"Well, if Dimitri's running true to form, he's probably hold up in his new home," Ayhair says.

"Also known as… Enerjak's Citadel!" Locke says.

The three Echidnas manage to reach the tower where it's guarded by robots.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Knuckles questions.

Athair grabs Knuckles' shoulders, "Hold on, maybe we can get in without drawing too much attention."

Close to the tower, there is one of the robots walking by. The next moment, it's being dragged into a alley and loud clanging sounds appears. All the robots hear this and run into the alley, then more clanging sounds appear. In the alley the three Echidna stand in front of the broken robots.

"Glad to see these robots won't be coming anytime soon," Locke says.

Once the robots are busted, the three run into the building and hurry as they see more robots coming at them. Knuckles presses the button that cause the entrance to be closed down and crush the robots who are trying to get inside.

"I have to admit Grandfather, that plan actually work," Knuckles says.

"I have to agree. A little too well," Athair says.

The three continue to walk down the hall to find Enerjak.

"I have to agree. I expected to find more robots around the city," Locke says.

"Yeah. Something's not right, we've gotten too far, meet with too little resistance! I thought Enerjack would have better…" Knuckles says.

Suddenly, someone places their foot in front og Knuckles, and the echidna trips on it.

"Defences!" Knuckles yelps, falling the the ground.

Suddenly, someone hits Knuckles on the head. Then blast Locke with music. Then someone tries to blast Athair with a gun. The three find themselves on the ground. The three look up.

Suddenly, they hear familiar voices saying, "As a matter a fact… he does!

"Oh no. To get at Enerjak… we have to fight Julie-Su and the Chaotix," Knuckles says.

Indeed, Julie-Su, Mighty and Ray, and The Chaotix are standing in front of the three male Echidnas with glowing green eyes. They are under Enerjaks control.

Vector begins his first attack by charging at them. Knuckles then jumps in the air and hits him on the head. Just then, Charmy flies over, and smashes himself at Knuckles' stomach sending him to the ground.

Espio then throws one of his shurikens at Locke, but dodges out of the way. Loke and Espio then come at each other with combat skills. That's when Julie-Su comes in, and tries to fire at Locke. Locke quickly dodge out of the way.

Athair is dealing with Ray who is flying around at him. Athair uses his staff to keep him from attacking.

Vector grabs Knuckles by his arm and throws him to the ground. Knuckles dodges out of the way before Vector can slam his fist at him. The two end up fighting at each other. That's when Mighty smacks him on the head. Soon, Knuckles ends up fighting two of his friends. Locke, and Athair continue to fight as well. The three Echidnas end up getting gathered in a circle until he is pummeled to the ground and lost consciousness. Suddenly, Enerjak appears and floats to the three Echidnas.

Enerjak says, "Alright my programmed puppets, bring the Echidnas tome! After all, it's been a long time since I visit with family!"

Julie-Su and the Chaotix pick up the three Echidnas and take them to where Enerjak is. Unknown to them, someone is secretly spying on them. So the being decides to follow them.

The next moment, Knuckles awakens to find himself in a closed room. He looks to see Enerjak standing face to face.

"Hello boy, nice to see you awake. I'm quite sure, you haven't any concept just how long, but I'd wager your father and grandfather do!" Enerjak says.

Knuckles struggles to break free, but the energy is proven to be strong.

In his thoughts, Knuckles says, "This is harder to break out than I thought."

"There is no escape boy, you're under my power now. The power I gain from the Master emerald," Enerjak says.

Then says, "Did you know that at one time the Echidnas were the most advanced species on Mobius? My brother Edmund and I were Echidnapolis' top scientist, and it was our dream to restore the floating island to its native mobius utilizing the energy of the Chaos Emeralds! I created the Chaos Syphon, which would gradually absorb the energy generated by the emerald, thus lowering us until we were re-joined with the land!"

"I was just told about it recently. Your work was rejected by the council elder because it might cause danger to everyone on the island," Knuckles says.

"Yes. Foolish old men! Too weak-willed to see that our predicament required a solution that was bold and daring. Unfortunately… my brother was among them! And so it feel to me to carry out the plan! What I didn't count on was a redirection of the energy that was channeled into me… changing me… into something far more!" Enerjak says.

"Yeah. inot a living Chaos Emerald what was corrupted by his own ambition," Knuckles says in thought.

Enerjak continues, "However, well I planned, in my arrogance, I had not taken into account the fire ants entering the fray. They foiled my plans bringing down my own creation upon me! I suppose my brother Edmund took it upon himself to make atonement for my deeds - probably wracked with guilt over my death. But I did not die! For untold generations I lay in utter blackness - until the time was right for my rebirth, and with my renewed lifeforce I emerged - Free to conquer a world and beyond!"

Unknown to the echidnas someone is spying on them through the top of the ceiling..

A familiar voice says in thought, "So that's what this is about."

Enerjak glares at Knuckles, "off all who could possibly stand in my way were you three - making your removal from the scene my highest priority! I admit amazement that you made it here though the desert."

Enerjak then walks to Knuckles and looks at him at the face. The mysterious figure clutches a handle very tight ready to attack.

Knuckles says, "We're not really here, y'know! We're a mirage. You're imagining things in your state of delusional grandeur!"

But says in thought, "Interesting - he doesn't know about the oasis we found out there!"

"Don't mock me, young pup! Behold!" Enerjak rages and uses his attack on Knuckles, making him fall to the ground.

Then Enerjak bellows, "You can't even begin to comprehend the power I wield! Power so limitless!"

Then shows the power of Chaos energy from his hand, "That the energy it takes to hold this island afloat. It can create a new tower from the earth! Only this time - I don't foresee it collapsing anytime soon."

"You know what they say, history tends to repeat itself!" A voice says.

The two look up to see a black and red color ball falling right towards Enerjak. The ball spins and rolls so fast that it hits Enerjak on the stomach and slams him into the wall.

"What the?" Knuckles asks.

The ball turns back and lands on her feet. Knuckles is shocked to see a familiar face with the sword.

"Eve?!" Knuckles exclaims.

Eve turns her head and winks with a smile, "That's right. You okay?"

"Fine. just glad you're here," Knuckles says.

Enerjak becomes furious to see Eve has lunge him to the wall and isn't going to go easy on them.

"You little rodent! I thought you have disappeared into thin air by now!" Enerjack bellows in anger.

"You think that, but I ended up using my Chaos blast to break your control on me and quickly escape. When I found Knuckles and the others after resting, I followed them here. Come on knuckles, let's get out of here." Eve says, holding out her sword.

"I hardly think so! Let me demonstrate!" Enerjak rages and uses his Chaos Energy to throw the two back and hit the ground.

That was, but a mild taste!" Enerjak comments.

"You think we're supposed to be impressed?" Eve mutters.

"No. You're supposed to quake in mortal terror at the fate I've in store for you! Prepare yourselves -" Enerjak says.

Then begins to get close to Knuckles and Eve, "- For this is one time you cannot escape!"

"Sorry Enerjak, but we're out here!" Eve says, using her energy to create an orb around Locke and Athair and carry them in the air. Knuckles grabs on to Eve and the hedgehog super speed out of the room.

As they run, Knuckles asks, "Eve, do you have a plan?"

"Not me, but I met someone who does. First, we need to get Enerjak off our backs," Eve says.

Just then, someone says, "Then allow me, Miss."

Suddenly, Knuckles and Eve end up in the air vent while Locke and Athair have been put in a safe place, but don't know where.

"Who did that?" Knuckles asks.

"Right here," A voice says on Eve's shoulder.

Knuckles looks on his head to see a fire ant wearing a brown hat, vest, and boots.

Archameties!" Knuckles surprisingly says.

"Yes. I ran into her during her escape, and I agreed to help her out. I already have my comrades helping on an escape plan and hopefully concealed Enerjak" Archameties says.

Eve whispers, "And here he comes right now."

The three look down to see Enerjak walking this way. Eve and Knuckles stand on the opening and slams their feet to the ground.

Eve shouts, "Surprise!"

When that happens the vent and the two land on Enerjak.

Enerjak gets up, and shouts, "Enough!"

Knuckles and Eve fall off and land on the ground. Enerjak turn to see the two and the fire ant.

Enerjak angrily says, "What did you hope to accomplish with that maneuver? That I'd laugh myself? How disappointing! I at least expect better of you, Echidna!"

"The name's Knuckles Enerjak - or should I say - Great Uncle Dimitri," Knuckles says, getting up.

Then says, "The only echidna who ever put himself over his own kind! I've known all about you for this point. I am what I am because of you!"

"No -" Enerjak replies.

Outside, the fire ants arrive and work on creating what looks like a rocket from the tower in the city Enerjak has created.

In the tower, Enerjak is enrage and tries to attack Knuckles, Eve, and Archimedes.

"You are who you are because of my spineless brother! You are who you are because of all the scared sheep on the Ground Council!" Enerjak shouts, attacking.

Then continues, "They didn't have my vision - or my courage!"

"You call this courage! Fighting with enhanced strength?!" Knuckles says.

Eve and Knuckles continue to fight off Enerjak. Unknown to them, the fire ants have already finish the rocket and are blasting off with Knuckles, Eve, Archimedes inside with Enerjak.

In the rocket, Eve spin dashes at Enerjack on the back.

"You may be stronger, but do you know how to fight?" Eve shouts, then clashes her sword with Enerjak's staff.

Knuckles grabs him from behind the shoulder.

Enerjak then grabs on to Knuckles, "I have forgotten more than you learned! Where's your bravado now, Great nephew!"

Knuckles punches him, "It's with my pride and honor great uncle."

"Those are qualities I'll never lose, qualities you never had," Knuckles says.

Eve and Knuckles goin in one spot with Archimedes. Then the floor break from under them dropping them out of the rocket and falling from the sky.

Knuckles shouts, "Hang on guys! I'm switching to glide mode!"

Eve grabs Knuckles' and Archimedes hold on to Eve's bag. Then Knuckles glide them all to the ground. Once they land on the ground, the group look up to see the rocket is flying off into space.

Eve laughs, "Hope Enerjak like having a one way ticket into orbit."

After the crazy adventure, everyone are able to return to the Master Emerald Shrine thank to Archimedes and his friends. Jazz is happy that Eve and the others are back. Vector and the others end up with bandages on them from the fight.

"Man, that was tiring," Eve says.

"Yeah, but we're able to beat Enerjak and save our friends," Knuckles says.

"And we end up with bruises," Eve says.

"We all did," Vector says.

"I never knew that Enerjak is very powerful," Julie-Su says.

Locke says, "With the power of the Master Emerald in him, he'll live forever."

"You both managed to defeat him, but he might be back," Athair says.

"We'll be crazy to try messing with us again," Eve says.

"Yeah. But we can't be certain. I don't know if he's able to survive up in space," Knuckles says.

"I hope not, otherwise we'll be in trouble," Eve says.

Up in space, the rocket is still flying until it leaves the planet. Enerjak is still inside as he is being blasted to who knows where. Just because he is up in space, doesn't mean he's gone for good.


	33. Chapter 33

Episode 33:Team Treasure Fighters Part 1

Far from the Great Forest, in the desert, Eve is super speeding to get to her next destination. She is wearing her backpack with her sword in a brown scabbard, and sitting on Eve's head is Jazz, her Chao Friend. She is also wearing her sneakers, her short jumper that has short sleeve and legging going up to the knees, with red and blue vine like markings, blue headband, and necklace. She also has her quill like hair in a ponytail.

Eve continues to run at top speed to get to her destination. She looks at the letter in her hand that she has received in the mail. It has 'Fiona Fox' at the front.

She remembers receiving the letter earlier today. She is in her room, when Sally walks in. She is wearing a white tank top, black pants with black and blue shoes, and her blue vest. She is holding the letter in her hand.

"Eve, you got a letter," Sally says.

"Thanks," Eve says.

Eve takes the letter and looks to see Fiona's name. Curious, Eve opens it up to see the letter, and begins to read it.

Dear Eve,

I have a favor to ask you. There is going to be a fighting tournament in the Jungle Zone. The fighting tournament is an anything goes so we're able to do in teams. In case you're wondering, yes, we are able to do the tournament in teams or solo. The winner of the tournament will get a prize money as well as a Chaos Emerald. Since you are a good fighter and I heard you and the others are searching, I know you will take the opportunity to win it. I hope to see you there before tomorrow's tournament.

Your friend,

Fiona Fox

P.S Meet us at the large fountain in the middle of the jungle. It has a giant tree that looks like giant angel wings.

Eve is curious that Fiona wants to help her find the Chaos Emerald. Not wanting to pass the chance, Eve packs her backpack, puts her sword in a brown scabbard, and head off to Westopolis. Since Jazz wants to come with her, Eve decides to take her along.

Eve continues to run on the path until she sees giant jungle trees in front of her.

Eve says to herself, "That must be the place."

"Chao Chao!" Jazz says.

"Hold on," Eve says.

Eve speeds up and goes through the jungle like it's nothing.

Deep in the jungle, there is a large fountain that is shooting out water as they curve opposite sides from each other. Like what the letter says, there is a giant tree that has a wide branches that make it look like Angel wings. Sitting on the rims of the fountain is Fiona Fox and Nic the Weasel who are waiting for Eve.

"Think she will get here soon?" Nic asks.

"I know she'll come, just be patient," Fiona says.

"Sure hope so, we need to register and we need her to be on our team. Besides, I'm sure she would like to compete with us," Nic says.

"Don't worry, Eve will come in three… two… one," Fonia says.

Right on cue, Eve arrives in front of the fountain.

"Hey guys," Eve says.

"Eve, you made it," Fiona says.

"Right on time, speedy. We better get inside," Nic says.

"Okay, how do we get there?" Eve asks.

"Come here," Nic says, getting up from the rim of the fountair.

Nic walks to the tree with Fiona, Eve, and Jazz follow after them. Nic pulls down one of the branches that opens a secret passage.

"Come on y'all, let's go," Nic says. Then walks inside the passage.

The others follow her inside. Once they're inside, the secret passage closes behind them. Unknown to them, someone else is walking towards the entrance as well. The shadow shows pointed years and bat wings.

In the secret stairway, the girls and Chao continue to walk downstairs in the dark. Eve and Jazz looks around to see the place has dim lighting and it's almost impossible to see in the dark. Eve looks ahead to see a bright light up ahead. Eve becomes blind a little as she walks through the exit. When Eve opnes her eyes after the light, Eve is surprised to see where she is.

There is a giant arena under the Jungle Zone. There is a giant wall with a wired fence on top of it. The arena is down below in a circle while the benches for the audience are sitting on the outer rim of the is also a food stand and tables where people can eat and watch the fights. The place is actually packed.

"Woah! I never knew there is a fighting arena in the tournament," Eve says.

Fiona says, "Come on Eve, the registration is over there."

"Okay," Eve says.

"Chao!" Jazz says, sitting on her head.

Eve walks over to where Fiona and Nic are and head off to the registration table. Once they reach the table, they wait in line until it's their turn.

Nic says to the vender, "Howdy, we like to register Team Treasure Fighters on the roadster."

The blue cat asks, "Okay. How many are in your group?"

"Three," Fiona answers.

"Including the Chao?" The cat asks.

Eve looks at Jazz, and says, "No, she's not going to compete, but going to watch."

"Alright," The cat says.

The cat writes down some paper and the girls sign their names and their team name on it.

After that, the cat says, "Alright, you all are registered, good luck."

"Thank you," Fiona says.

After registering for the fighting tournament, the girls and the little chao are sitting at one of the ables of the food stand, having lunch.

"I have to admit, it's interesting to see a tournament underground, and that everything goes in this tournament," Eve says.

"Of course it it. This is where Nic and I go to when they're not hunting treasure or doing bounty jobs. Of course, this place isn't exactly legit," Fiona says.

"You mean this tournament isn't really legal," Eve asks, firmly stares at Fiona says.

"Pretty much, but don't spread it around. After all, you need to Chaos Emerald for this to this mission of yours," Fiona says.

"I guess you're right. I just never expect to find myself in an illegal fighting tournament," Eve says.

"Nothing to worry about. I know you can handle all the tough crowd here," Nic says.

"I know very well you can handle it, but you do need to be careful. You wouldn't know where there are bad influences that you affect your sweet head," A familiar voice says.

The girls and Chao turn their heads to see a familiar face, Rouge the Bat. The bat smirks and sits on the table.

"Rouge," Eve says.

Fiona however glares at her, "You! What are you going here?"

"What does it look like, I'm here to win this tournament and to win the money and jewels. I'm guessing you're here for the same thing. As for sweet Eve, Fi, I'm guessing she's here for the emerald," Rouge says.

Eve and Jazz look at the two with curious looks on their faces.

Eve asks, "You two know each other."

"You could say that. We're like rivals when it comes to finding treasures and nice jewelry," rouge says.

"Yeah! Because she keep stealing them before we could!" Fiona angrily says.

"And we don't need you taking what is going to be ours," Nic says.

"Um, I'm guessing you guys didn't have a good history," Eve says with a nervous laugh.

Fiona rolls her eyes, "You could say that."

"Well well well, if it isn't my sister and the black Freedom Fighter," A male's voice says.

The girls turn their heads in shock to see the Hooligans.

"Oh no, not them," Rouge says.

"We're back!" Bean happily says.

"Nack! What in tarnation are you going here?!" Nic demands.

"Oh we're just here you win that Chaos emerald they're giving as a prize. We'll be competing in the contest and have a ball," Bean happily says.

"More like bomb in your case," Eve sternly says.

"Hi Eevee, how are you doing? Didn't you like present Bark gave you?" Bean asks.

Bark uses his large hand to cover Bean's mouth, making him blush a little. Eve does the same way.

"Present? What's he talking about?" Fiona asks.

"Bark gave Eve a little present for Eve's birthday and she actually like it," Rouge answers.

"Really? That's very nice of him. You know that Bark may be tough, strong, and bruitle, but he can be a really sweet heart," Fiona says, nudging Eve on her shoulder.

Eve blushes, "Well, I, uh."

"Forget that, you goons are not winning that Chaos Emerald. Knowing you, you creep were fired by Eggman to claim one," Rouge says.

"Got that right toots. We're getting that emerald, even from you girls," Nack says with a smirk.

"Toots!" Rouge angrily says.

The next moment, Rouge jumps in the air and gives Nack a spin attack in the face. The others look shocked to see Rouge knocking Nack out after being called toots.

"Wow! That looks like a spectacular kick," Bean says.

"Yeah. Talk about harcore," Fiona says with her eyes rolling.

"That's Rouge alright," Eve says.

Then Eve walks up to Rouge, "How about you have the fighting for tomorrow, okay?"

"Sounds good. I need to fresh up my makeup," Rouge says.

Rouge walks away as she says, "See you tomorrow, I'm looking forward to compete against you, especially you Eve."

The girls, boys, and Chao stare at Rouge as she leaves the scene.

Eve sighs, "This is going to be one crazy tournament."

Then next day in the battle arena, the benches are full of Mobians who are excited to see a fighting tournament. People who are also having food and drinks so they can eat as they watch. There is also a line at the food stand.

In the middle of the arena, there is a male brown bear Mobian wearing a gray tuxedo, white shirt, red tie, and black shoes. He is holding the microphone in the middle of the room.

The bear says, "Welcome everyone! Mobians of all ages! I welcome you to the fifth year of the Ultra fighting Tournament, where anything goes in this tournament! Usage of required weapons and powers are acceptable, and able to do it solo or with team members! Today, we have great competitors competing for the prize! A five thousand cash money, and this…"

The bear then holds a red diamond, "This beauty is none other than a genuine Chaos emerald! Our Grand Prize to the winners!"

Everyone cheer in excitement.

The bear then heads out of the arena and walks up to the stand where the announcers are.

The bear says, "Let's get started by announcing the first four around competitors. First we have Team Treasure vs. the Feline Sisters."

The screen shows the girls as Team Treasure, next has 'vs' and the otherside of the screen is the picture of the sisters. Both girls are Siamese cat Mobian. Both of them have white fur and black fur on their faces and ears, and green eyes. They are both wear traditional chinese style clothes. The one on the left has her black hair in one bun on the back of her head, and wearing a red outfit, while the other has two buns on each side and wearing a blue one.

The announcements continue, "Next we have Rough and Tumble and Lightning Lynx and Predator Hawk."

The screen then shows a blue hawk with a yellow beak. He's wearing a red hairband with matching gloves, and boots with yellow buckles on it. He is also wearing a light blue belt over his shoulder, and a beige lynx with black hair and fur on the ears. He is wearing blue boots and gloves.

The other side of the screen shows two Mobian skunks. One is medium-sized with teal and cream white fur. A tall, cream white mohawk that extends down to his back, cheek tuffs on the sides of his cream fur-covered muzzle and has a scruffy hairstyle along with a long, cream white-striped tail that can extend over his own head, bears a teal V-shaped patch on his cream white-furred chest, bears fangs, and red eyes with yellow sclera along with black outlines. He wears orange boots and gloves with red lining and light tan volar surfaces.

The second is muscular and tall with white and light gray fur, a mohawk runs down his back with his white stripes reaching the ends of the stub where his tail once was. He has quite scruffy fur, with his chest and muzzle looking connected, a pink nose with a triangular shape and short ears. He bears a 'W' shaped patch in the center of his chest and bears fangs, and black eyes with red sclera with a purple streak. He wears two black, spiked bracelets with gold buckles on them and wears black and gray boots also with golden buckles.

"Third round we have Rouge the Bat vs. Tiki Monkey," The announcer says.

The screen shows Rouge, versus light brown monkey Mobian. She has a ponytail tied with a red hairband. She is wearing a red shirt as well. She also has a blue eye on the left and a gold eye on the right. She also has purple wristbands and ankle bands.

"And for our final round we have the Hooligans vs. Conway!"

The screen shows the Hooligans and they are versing a Dalmation Dog Mobian with brown eyes. He is also wearing a black shirt, and red and white color tennis shoes.

"Let's begin with our first round. Team Treasure against the Feline sisters," The bear announces.

Just then, the bell rings. In the arena, there is Eve, Fiona, and Nic who are Team Treasure on one side. The otherside are the Feline Sisters. Sitting on the bleachers closer to the arena. Jazz is watching the fight and seeing her hedgehog friend already on the first round.

Jazz worriedly says, "Chao Chao."

In the arena, the girls from both sides are ready to have their battle.

Fiona says, "Come on girls, let's show these two cats what they're made of."

Fiona, Eve, and Nic look at their opponent, but notice they are gone.

"Where did they?" Nic asks, but ends up getting kicked in the face.

"What the?" Eve asks, something kicks her in the back.

Eve and Nic look around to find who hits them, but no one is around. They both look to see the cats standing in one place. Suddenly, they both begin to move in a circle at a fast rate.

"Woah! Those girls are pretty fast!" Fiona says.

"I know. It's almost hard to see them at the speed they're going," Eve says.

"Yeah. They're almost as fast as you and Sonic," Fiona says.

"So what do we do?" Nic asks.

Just then, both of the cats bring out knives and begin to throw them at Team Treasure.

Nic screams, "Try not to get hit by their knives!"

The girls dodge out of the way. The red dressed cat speeds in front of Fiona. Fiona tries to hit her, but misses. Then the cat punches her on the back of the head. Nic brings out her blaster to strike at the blue one, but the cat is too fast. The blue cat throws her shuriken at Nic's gun making her dropping it. Then she kicks Nic in the stomach.

Eve looks to see the two cats circling around her. Eve knows that she needs to dodge their attack and attack them back. They both throw their weapons, but Eve dodges in the air and perform a spin dash to one of the cats, but the cat dodges out of the way.

Just then, Team Treasure look to see the two girls are circling around them.

Fiona says, "Those girls are good, but we need to win this."

"How in thunderation are we supposed to attack them if they run too quick," Nic says.

Eve looks to see the two cats spinning around in a circle. Eve focus very closely at the two cat and tries to think of a move.

Just then, Eve has an idea, "Girls, I have an idea. We need to stay perfectly still."

"What? How is that supposed to work?" Fiona asks in shock.

"Just trust me. We need to focus at them and wait for my signa," Eve says.

"If you say so," Nic says.

"Alright, I just hope your idea works," Fiona says.

Team Treasure stay perfectly still and have their weapons out and wait for the signal. Eve looks at the two cats and wait patiently. Eve then has notice that they are running around and are opposite from each other. Eve then squints her eyes to see the two girls are still speeding around and enough to predict their movement.

When both cats reach the exact area, Eve shouts, "Now!"

Fiona throws her dagger to the ground stopping the red sister. Nic blast her gun to the ground stopping the blue one. Eve then spin dashes around in circle knocking the two girls to the wall. When the girls are hit, they are soon knocked out.

The announcer says, "And the winner of the first round…. Team Treasure!"

Nic, Eve, and Fiona become happy and hug each other with glee. Jazz claps her small hands and cheer with glee to see Eve and her friends have won the round.

Sometime later, Rough and Tumble are fighting against Predator Hawk and Lightning Lynx. The battle is very tense and stinky. The two skunk Mobians continue to fire their stinky smell at the two. Lighting dodges quick while Predator takes to the sky. Soon enough, Predator dives to the ground and kicks down Tumble. Lighting runs on the side of the wall and jumps off to give Rough a punch in the stomach. Soon, the two are now on the ground. With that, the bell rings.

"The winner of the second battle of the first round is Lighting Lynx and Predator Hawk," The announcer says.

Everyone clap and cheer with excitement. Eve, Fiona, Nic, and Jazz are surprised to see the two have taken the skunks down like there isn't a problem.

"Wow! Those guys are strong!" Fiona says.

"I wonder if those two have taken steroids or something," Eve replies.

"I heard of those two before. Apparently they pretty strong. Lighting is very skillful especially in the air. As for Lighting, he's actually a ninja of the Lynx clan far in the Dragon Kingdom," Nic says.

"Interesting," Fiona says.

Eve says, "Yeah. I remember that it's Rouge's turn to fight with this Tiki Monkey."

"Next off we have Rouge the Bat and Tiki Monkey," The announcer says.

In the battle, the bell rings and the battle begins. Rouge and Tiki begin to fight on the ground. Tiki tries to kick her, but Rouge takes to the sky and performs a screw kick at her.

While the battle is going on, Lightning Lynx and Predator Hawk are keeping an eye on the competition. They are also specifically looking at Eve.

"So that's the hedgehog that we've heard about. The boss is right about her being a fighting, including with that sword of hers," Predator says.

"Yes. I heard about her as well. She is also one of those Freedom Fighters against this Dr. Eggman character," Lighting says.

"Think we should take care of her now?" Predator suggests with a grin on his face.

"No. The boss will be here soon, "We'll wait for further instructions. He'll decide what we should to with her," Lighting says.

Just then, the announcer says, "The winner by knockout… Rouge!"

Later on, the Hooligans are fighting with the dog. The dog may be small and weak, but it's pretty quick. Sadly, it's no match for Bean and his bombs.

Bean throws the bomb at his opponent and it explodes. Soon, the dog is knocked out.

"The winner by knockout… the Hooligans!" The announcers says.

Then says, "The round one is over and we have four groups of great opponents. We'll have an hour long break to give the contestants some rest and be ready for the second round."

After the first round, Eve, and the girls gather together to have something to eat and drink before the second round.

"You know Eve, that was good thinking you did with those two girls. They had no clue what hit them," Rouge says.

"Yeah. I'm surprised it actually worked," Eve says.

"I'm surprised as well, but glad that helped gave us the win for the first round," Fiona says.

"Let's not forget that my brother and his friends made it to the second round. Not to mention those two brutal characters," Nic says.

"You mean Lightning and Predator, right?" Eve asks.

"That's them. I never seen those two around before, and they already took out their opponent in short amount of time," Fiona says.

"Yeah, but they acted more violent," Eve says.

"Chao Chao!" Jazz replies.

"That just shows there are many different fighters you need to watch out for. All the more reason to be careful who you're fighting against," Rouge says.

Eve thinks, "Still, we do need to be careful, especially with the Hooligans and those Lightning and Predator character."

"Why you say that?" Fiona asks.

I don't know, there is something off about those two," Eve says.

"Something that might give you trouble, huh?" Fiona asks.

"You got it," Eve says.

Nic tips her hat, "I agree, I don't trust those two neither."

"I agree. Those two are worth keeping an eye on, including the Hooligans," Rouge says.

Suddenly, they all hear the announcements, "Thirty minutes until the second round of battle. Now we'll reveal who will be againsting who in the second round. And here they are!"

Everyone looks at the screen. They see Team Treasure vs. Rouge the Bat. Then the Hooligans vs. Lighting and Predator.

"Well, it looks like we're battling against each other before the final round," Rouge says.

"Yeah. and whoever we'll be againsting will be either the Hooligans or those two brutal fighters," Eve says.

"Yes. Whether either one of us get to the final rouge, we need to be careful with either one of those groups," Fiona says.

At a different side of the food area, Predator and Lighting are looking at the girls and listening to everything they say.

"So, it looks like we'll have to handle with those those losers before getting to the final round," Predator says.

"Yes. We will need to be quick. Bark has his strength. Nack has a gun and a good sniper. Bean is also a bomb expert and how you say it, an odd egg," Lighting says.

"Yeah. Whoever gets to the final round, we'll end up with tough girls. They won't stand a chance," Predator says.

"Don't underestimate them, especially that hedgehog. I have heard a few things about her. She is a Freedom Fighters, a sword wielder, and she also has Chaos Energy. She is the source of Team Treasure's strength," Lighting says.

"Sounds like a brand new challenge to me. Love to battle against her in the final round," Predator says.

He then turns his head, "So what do you think we should do boss? You said you had a run in with that girl before."

"Yes. I did. I didn't experience her true strength, but I have heard stories about her powers," A voice says, from the shadows.

He then reveals his face to reveal Mammoth Mogul, "If she and her team make it to the final round. I want you to defeat those girls until they are unable to move. Win or lose, I want you both to bring the female hedgehog to me."


	34. Chapter 34

Episode 34: Team Treasure Fighters Part 2

The second round has already begin, and everyone are excited and laughing at the same time. The first match of the second round is Lighting Lynx and Predator Hawk vs. the Hooligans. The only reason why everyone is laughing is because Bean is holding on the Predator's legs. The hawk is trying to shake the duck off, but the duck is having too much fun.

"Let go of my you dope!" Predator screams in anger.

"Come on Perry! It will be like the old days. I wanna see photos," Bean says.

"Let go of my legs before I claw you!" Predator angrily says.

Meanwhile, Lighting has his own hands full, well not much. He has already knock Nack down for the count, but is fighting the strong arms of Bark. Lighting continues to throw punches and kicks at him, but Bark is not that easy to be knocked down.

Everyone continue laughing. Even Team Treasure and the Chao also laugh at the performance.

"Man! I can't believe how dumb that Bean is!" Nic says.

"I know. Predator is having trouble getting him off his feet," Eve says.

"I have to admit. It's funny to see Bean being is dimwitted self. However, that Lighting Lynx is tough, Bark is also starting to get tired," Fiona says.

"Yeah. That guy is really good. You know if those two are with anyone?" Eve asks.

"I'm not sure. I heard stories that they are working for a mysterious character. Apparently he's looking for special and powerful characters," Nic says.

"And you don't know who it is," Eve replies.

"No one seems to know, "Fiona says,

Just then, they hear the bell and turns their heads to see the Hooligans are on the ground and knocked out. Lighting Lynx and Predator Hawk are advancing to the final round.

Eve sighs, "I guess it's our turn."

"Yeah. We better get to our possession and ready to fight with Rouge," Fiona says, and then grits her teeth in anger.

Ee notices the scowl look on Fiona's face, and says in thought, "Man, it seems that Rouge have gotten on Fiona's bad side or something."

Eve begins to walk by and begins to walk inside the ring to compete in the tournament. Suddenly, she stops to see the crowd and someone else. Someone that Eve is very familiar with. Since her last encounter with him.

Eve says in thought, "No! It couldn't be…"

"Come on Eve, it's our turn to win our round," Nic's voice calls out to Eve.

Eve turns to Nic, and says, "Okay."

Eve walks with the others to start with their battle against Rouge. In the arena, Rouge is standing on one side while Eve, Fiona, and Nic are standing on the other side.

The announcer says, "Now to the second round of our semi finals. We have Rouge the Bat vs. Team Treasure!"

"Advance warning Rouge, I'm going to go easy on you. There's much at stake if I win the Chaos Emerald," Eve says.

"I know, but we do need to make our fight more convincing," Rouge says.

Nic brings out her gun, "You want convincing, I'll give you convincing."

Nic then begins to fire her gun at the bat. Rouge perform backflips and then takes to the sky with her wings.

"Try to get me up here girls," Rouge mocks.

"Then let me give it a try," Eve says.

Eve super speed with her legs then performs a spin dash. Eve is spinning so fast, she goes up the wall.

Rouge says, "Should have known she'll try something like this."

Rouge continues to fly in the air, and Eve begins to bounce off the one side of the wall to the fence. Then to the wall again. Finally, Eve manages to spin dash Rouge at the side and makes her fall to the ground. However, she manages to land on her feet. That's when Fiona charges at her. But then, Rouge grabs Fiona by her wrist and swings Fiona over herself and hits the ground.

"Fi!" Nic yelps.

Rouge then flies down to Nic, "And you're next."

"Don't think so," Eve says, dashing in front of Nic and Rouge. Then Eve wings her foot at Rouge, almost hitting her in the face.

"Thanks for the save," Nic says.

"No trouble," Eve says.

Suddenly, they hear Rouge shouts, "Screw Kick!"

Rouge then gives her screw kick at Eve and slamming her to the wall. Eve opens her eyes to see Rouge showing a calm smile on her face. Then narrows her eyes with a malicious smile.

Eve grits her teeth in anger and begins to super speed at her. Eve tries to punch Rouge, but the bat dodges in the air. Eve then uses her Chaos Energy to lift her in the air and begin to fly after her.

Rouge turns her head to Eve, "May my, you sure have a good head on your shoulders, but is it enough to beat me?"

"I know it's enough," Eve says in thought.

Eve shouts, "Chaos Spear!"

Eve swift her hand and spears of Chaos Energy appear and fly to Rouge. Rouge continues to fly across the wall until one ends up hitting her wing and making her lose her balance. The bat begin to fall until she leps from the wall and lands on her feet on the ground. Rouge looks up to see Eve is landing on the ground. Suddenly, Fiona sneaks attack and kicks Rouge at her side.

"Alright, we had enough. Nic and I had stood by long enough," Fiona says.

"Take this," Nic says, and punches Rouge in the face.

Rouge almost loses her balance, but is able to land on her feet. Rouge looks to see Eve, Fiona,and Nic looking at her funny.

"Alright Rouge, you ready to end the fight," Eve says.

"End it? I was just getting started. Let us have our battle in private," Rouge remarks.

"Beg our pardon?" Eve asks.

Everyone becomes confused to see a black tent has covered the entire arena. Everyone want to see the battle, but are unable to see it. In the tent, Team Treasure are confused.

"Alright, that bat is up to something," Fiona says.

"More than you realize, foxy," Rouge speaks.

Suddenly, Fiona ends up getting kicked at the back of the head.

Nic fires her gun at multiple places, but isn't able to find her, "Were in hay are you, you roden?"

"I am no rodent, you overgrown weasel," Rouge says.

Then screw kicks at her back.

Eve looks around, and says, "Alright Rouge, I'm tired of playing nice. If that's how you want to fight. Get ready for war!"

Outside the tent, they hear a lot of punching, kicking,and other kinds of noises that sounds like a huge fight is breaking out.

The announcer asks, "Woah! What in the world is going on in there? It sounds like a massive fight is breaking out.

They hear Eve screams, "Chaos Spear!"

Then Rouge screams, "Screw kick!"

There are signs of light and and powerful attacks.

They then hear Eve shouts, "Chaos Blast!"

"Take this!" Rouge shouts!

"Not this time!" Eve shouts.

Fighting continue to happen in the tent until it falls off. Shocking, everyone can see Rouge and Eve are the only ones standing and her heavily breathing. The two continue to stare at each other for the longest time. Suddenly, Rouge feels something in her, and falls to the ground. Soon enough, the bat is knocked out. Fiona and Nic are barely able to get up.

The announcer says, "Wow! What a surprising battle! Eve really worked out Rouge into a knockout defeat. So the winner is...Team Treasure!"

Everyone clap and cheer to see well, sort of see the surprising battle. Nic and Fiona are able to get up and walk to Eve.

Nic places her hand on her shoulder, "You did it Eve, we made it to the final round."

"Ow!" Nic replies, feeling the pain on her back.

Fiona holds her head, "Yeah. You really fought her into exhaustion."

"I know. Phew! That was an intense battle," Eve says.

"Yeah. That has got to be tiring for you," Nic comments.

"Yeah," Eve says.

"Alright, now that our final rounders have won, we will have the final round tonight. Stay tune," The announcer says.

After the match the girls face, they are sitting in a seperate room for them to rest. Eve feels especially tired from her fight with Rouge.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Fiona asks.

Eve drinks her water, and says, "I think so. I'm just a little worn out from my fight."

"Still, if we beat Lighting and Predator and the prize is all ours," Fiona says.

"Yeah. We got a few hours until tonight, so we got a lot of time to get some rest," Nic says.

Fiona says, "Just focus on getting resting and gain your strength."

"Okay," Eve says.

Jazz flies over, and lands on Eve's lap, "Chao Chao!"

"Thanks Jass, but I still have one more fight to do before we can leave," Eve says, patting Jazz on the head.

Jazz sadly says, "Chao!"

Nic walks to the door, and says, "Anyway, I'll go fetch us something to eat. you wanna come, Fi."

"Sure," Fiona says, getting up from her seat and walking to the door.

Nic opens the door as she says, "We'll be right back, and get some rest now. You've earned it."

"Okay. See you later," Eve says.

Nic and Fiona leaves the room, and the fox closes the door. As the two leave the room, three figures are standing at the otherside of the hall as they see the girls walking away. Mammoth Mogul comes out as well as Lighting Lynx and Predator Hawk.

Mogul says, "I like you two to watch the door while I have a little chat with the hedgehog."

In the room, Eve is sitting on the bed while Jazz is sleeping next to her. She can still resting after her fight with Rouge. She has to admit, she never expect for Rouge to fight this hard. Eve is tired, injured, and in pain.

Eve sighs, "One more round, and then I win the emerald. then I can head back home. I'm sure the others are worried about me, but I let them know where I'm going to be at. I just hope they won't think unlikely of me when they find out I ended up in an illegal fighting tournament."

Just then, Eve hears the door knocking,

"Come in!" Eve replies.

The door opens and Eve becomes shocked to see Mammoth Mogul enters the room. Eve suspects to have seen him, but he's here now in the room.

"Mammoth Mogul?! What are you going here?!" Eve demands.

"Now my dear, no need to be violent. I only like to talk," Mogul says.

"About what?" Eve calmly asks.

"About you little battle in the tournament. I must admit, you surely put up quite a fight without accepting defeat as an option. So I am impressed," Mogul says.

"Um, thank you?" Eve says, confused.

Eve shakes her head, and calmly asks, "Why did you come here? I doubt you come here for a small chat. You're up to something."

"Believe what you like young one, but I am also here for a little reminder. You remember my proposal," Mogul says.

"I did and my answer is still no," Eve firmly says.

Eve turns her head away from him, "Besides, I doubt you can help me find my brother. I can barely remember what happened when I was little."

"I see. Your seem to be familiar about part of your past, but it seems that there are still some that are still locked up," Mogul says.

He then places his hand on Eve's shoulder, "I believe I can help you unlock those lost memories. You just need to accept my help."

"Thanks, but no thanks. Also, whenever I tried to remember a certain part of my past, I end up losing consciousness and could remember what happened that day or what happened the day I received it," Eve says.

Mogul thinks for a minute, and says, "I see. Well, I thought having a chat would convince you, but it seems you're still a stubborn girl. However, it seems that even though you desire to remember, your mind had to shut down a certain memory. A memory that caused you nothing but pain. I might be able to help you regain those lost memories, but it's up to you if you want my help."

Mogul then walks to the door and opens the door, "If you change your mind, meet me after the tournament."

He then leaves the room. Eve can't stop thinking what Mogul is saying. The last thing she wants to do is to give in to him and become one of his minions. But if he does have a way to help regain her past, is it really the chance she is willing to take. She doesn't know him, and can sense a bad vibe from him. Still, is Mogul really trustworthy enough to help her.

Hours have come by, and the last rouge of the tournament is beginning. On one side of the arena is Team Treasure: Eve, Fiona, and Nic. On the other side are Lightning Lynx and Predator Hawk.

The announcer says, "Alright, now we begin our final round! Team Treasure Vs. Predator Hawk and Lighting Lynx! Everything goes in this round! The round will end when both competitors from either teams are knocked out! Fight!"

Eve says, "Alright girls, ready to teach these boys hard core fighting!"

"You said it," Fiona says.

"I reckon," Nic says.

Predator and Lighting shows smirks on their faces.

"Remember Predator, when the tournament is over win or lose, we get on with the plan," Lighting says.

"I know the drill, I just like to see how challenging this Freedom Fighter Eve is," Predator says.

Both groups from opposite sides begin to charge at each other, and are going to fight each other. Nic starts by firing her gun at the two, but the two fighters dodge them. Predator grabs Nix by her shoulders and slams her to the wall.

"Nic!" Fiona yelps.

Eve super speeds to Nic and Predator. She forms a spin dash and smacks at predator like a rubber ball. Eve bounces on the ground, and spin dashes to Lighting. Lighting grabs Eve as she spin dashes, then he throws her to the side. Fiona comes in, and throws her combat skills. She punches. Then kicks. Then throws multiple punches, but lighting dodges every attack. Lighting then kicks Fiona in the stomach.

Nic then fires her gun at Lighting, but he dodges the attack. Then Lighting speeds to Nic and punches her at her right side of her face. Predator grabs Nic and lifts her up in the air. Then throws her to the ground.

Eve screams, "Nic!"

Eve quickly uses her Chaos Energy to create a bubble that trap Nic inside. Then floats her to the ground. Fiona hurries over as Eve makes the bubble disappears. Nic is able to stand on her feet, but struggles to stay up.

Fiona asks, "Are you alright?"

"I little rough, but I think I can still fight," Nic says.

"Those guys aren't ordinary fighters," Fiona says.

Eve reaches the girls, and says, "Girls, we need to come up with a plan. Those two are really tough, and they are fighting rough with us."

"You're right. We need a plan," Fiona says.

"I got one. Fiona and I'll keep those two busy while Eve give em one of her Chaos Spears," Nic says.

Eve says, "Good idea."

"I'm in. Let's give it a try," Fiona says.

"Good. Eve, just wait until we get them both in the middle, and that's when you'll make your move," Nic says.

Eve nods her head, "Right.

Team Treasure begin to work on their strategy. Nic fires her gun at Predator as the hawk dodges the attack. At the same time, Fiona is giving her combat skills at Lighting. Both of the fighters continue to fight each other, either able to get a strike or misses it. The two are very had to beat. While Nic and Fiona are fighting the two. Eve is using her bubble to lift herself in the air without them noticing. Fiona swings her foot at Lighting and he dodges the attack. Nic continues to shoot at Predator and he flies down. Soon enough, both of the opposing fightings are in the middle and standing back to back.

Nic shouts, "Now!"

Eve raises her hand and admit Chaos Energy, and then shouts, "Chaos Spear!"

She swifts her hand down at the two. The two quickly look up and try to dodge, but lighting ends up getting hit on his foot while Predator ends up getting hit at his wing. Shocking, two are able to land on their feet.

Predator is irritated, "I have just about had enough of those girls."

"Those girls are more skilled, especially that Freedom Fighter girl. We need to take her out first before we do the rest," Lighting says.

Predator says, "How about we take out her friends first. That way, she'll be outnumbered."

"Works for me, ut we must be quick about getting those two," Lighting says.

"You want quick, you got it," Predator says.

Predator and Lighting head off in their direction. Predator grabs Nic by her wrist and flies in the air. Then dives down, and slams Nic to the ground. Now Nic is officially knocked now.

Eve yelps, "Nic!"

Fion and Lighting fight off with each other. Just then, Lighting speed around Fiona and it's hard to catch her. Fiona looks left and right to see the Lynx running fast. Suddenly, she ends up getting punches and kicks from different positions. When Fiona tries to combat him, he ends up giving her the smackdown. Finally, Lighting rams Fiona to the wall, and causes her to fall to the ground. She is knocked down too.

"Fiona!" Eve screams.

Eve looks to see the two opponents are staring at her. With both of her friends knocked out, Eve is the only Team Treasure fighter left.

"Well, it looks like you're the only one left little girl," Predator says.

Eve crosses her arm, "Is that supposed to scare me?"

"No, but you are going to have to defeat us if you're going to win," Lighting says.

Eve glares at the two, "And that's what I'm gonna do."

Eve super speed fast, and performs a spin dash. Predator grabs Eve doing her spin dash with her claws. Then slams her to the ground. Eve groans as she tries to get up. Eve looks up in shock to see Lighting diving down at her. Eve quickly dodge and punches him to the side.

Eve runs around and spin dashes at Lighting, but Predator grabs Eve and slams her to the wall. Eve then kicks Predator in the stomach sending him back. Everyone are amazed to see Eve continues to fight even though she's the last opponent. Jazz begins to grow worried as she sees her friend fight for practically her life.

Jazz worriedly says, "Chao Chao! Chao Chao Chao!"

Eve spin dashes across the arena and making sure that Nic and Fiona are at a safe place in the bubble from her Chaos Energy. Just then, Predator grabs Eve and flies her in the air. Then dives down, and slams her to the ground. Eve tries to get up but she groans in pain. Lighting then punches her in the stomach. Kicks her in the back .Then punches her in the face sending her to the wall. Eve falls down, and begins to struggle to get up.

Jazz scaredly says, "Chao Chao!"

Eve grans and grits her teeth in pain, and says in thought, "Those two are going to waste me if I don't think of something. If I don't win, I won't get the Chaos Emerald. If I don't get the Chaos Emerald, then we won't have enough to save Sally's father."

Eve closes her eyes and continues to feel the pain in her body. Predator and Lighting look to see Eve isn't going to last very long by their next attack.

Predator evilly smirks, "Looks like it's time to finish this up. Then we take the girl."

"Let's make this quick," Lighting says.

Predator and Lighting head toward the girl together. Predator first grabs Eve by her arm and throws her to the ground. Then lighting punches her on the back, making Eve scream in pain.

Fiona and Nic who are able to wake up, are shocked to see Eve having to deal with those two alone.

"We got to do something!" Fiona panics.

"But what can we do?" Nic asks.

Eve closes her eyes, and feels that her Chaos Energy is starting to feel the pull power that an aura appears. Everyone gasp in shock to see a powerful energy around Eve. Just then, Eve's wristbands come off from her wrists.

Eve screams, "CHAOS BLAST!"

Then Eve releases a high amount of Chaos Energy making everyone shield their eyes. The blast is so powerful that it practically surrounds the arena. When the blast is gone, and the smoke begins to clear. Everyone look in surprise to see Eve is able to get on her hands and knees and is heavily breathing. Predator and Lighting are knocked out and slammed to the wall due to the blast. Soon, the bubble disappears so Fiona and Nic are able to get out and walk to Eve.

Soon everyone begin to cheer, clap, and do all kinds of noises. Eve is able to stand on her feet as she grabs her wristbands. Nic and Fiona hurry over, and help Eve stay on her feet.

Fiona says, "You did it Eve, you beat them!"

"I… I did it… I really did," Eve says.

Rouge who is sitting next to Jazz says, "Gotta say, this is a new move Eve pulled off."

"Chao Chao!" Jazz replies.

"You said it," Rouge says.

The announcer shouts, "This is incredible! One of the members of Team Treasure is able to pull off a powerful move! There for, the winner of the tournament is Team Treasure: Nic the Weasel, Fiona Fox, and Eve Hedgehog!"

Everyone cheer in excitement for the incredible battle they have.

Sometime later, the announcer has already given Team Treasure the division of the prize money for each of them. Finally, he presents the Chaos Emerald to them.

The announcer says, "Here is your final prize, this genuine Chaos Emerald."

"Thank you," Eve says.

She slowly reaches out her hand and takes the emerald. Jazz floats right by Eve and snuggles her cheek with glee.

Eve giggles, "Thanks Jazz."

Suddenly, they all begin to hear a weird sound, and look down to see what little like a bomb of some kind. Before they can do anything, five more appear and they explode. Soon, smoke begins to surround the room. Everyone begin to cough and cover their mouths due to the smoke around the area.

"What's going on?" Fiona asks.

Eve is wondering the same thing .Suddenly, Eve feels something disgusting wrapped around her wrist.

She looks at it to see, "A tongue?!"

Just then, the tongue pulls her along with Chaos Emerald and the Chao holding on to Eve's quills.

Nic turns her head to Eve, and screams, "Eve!"

Eve is pulled up and is grabe by two thick arms. One has wrapped her around her body, and the over covers her mouth.

She tries to scream, "Help!"

Suddenly, someone takes Eve away. Jazz tries to punch whoever is holding her, but doesn't have the strength. Just then, someone grabs her and only her head is exposed.

The voice says, "We can't have any witnesses. We're taking the Chao with us!"

The being takes Eve and Jazz and head upstairs. Rouge ends up seeing it and begin to chase after them.

"Hey! Come back here!" Rouge shouts.

Rouge begins to run to the stairs when Nic and Fiona comes over.

"Glad you two come here, someone is running off with Eve and Jazz," Rouge says.

"Then let's hurry!" Fiona says.

The girls hurry up stairs as fast as they can. When they come out. They see Predator and lighting going in a truck with two more beings. One is a giant brown gorilla that is dressed like he's in the army. The second is a frog wearing brown pants, boots, a pilot's hat, and a white scarf. The gorilla goes in the back of the truck holding Eve with Lighting who is holding Jazz. They go inside where Mammoth Mogul is. Once they're inside, they close the door and drive away.

Nic says, "Hurry, we gotta catch them!"

Nic and Fiona hurry on their feet while Rouge fly through the trees. They all try to hurry to catch the truck.

Fiona screams, "Eve! Jazz!"

In the back of the truck, Eve has lost consciousness and has shackles that is supposed to drain her energy. Jazz is also trapped in a cage and is passed out as well. Mogul is satisfied to see that he only has Eve, but the Chaos Emerald as well.

In the woods, the girls hurry as fast as they can to get to Eve and Jazz, but it's too fast for them. Nic and Fiona stop and take deep breaths.

Rouge flies to them, and says, "They're too fast, and the trees are hard for me to get through."

"What do we do? What do they want with Eve?" Fiona asks.

"I don't know, but we can't do this on our own," Nic says.

Fiona panics, "But we gotta do something!"

"We need to get Sonic and the Freedom Fighters! They're the only ones who can help us," Rouge says.

Fiona says, "You're right. We need to get to Knothole and fast. I just hope we can save Eve and Jazz in time before they do something to her."

Rouge says, "I'll go ahead and see where they're going."

"You'll need this. It will contact if you find anything," Nic says, giving Rouge a communicator watch.

"Right," Rouge says, and puts it on.

Nic and Fiona hurry the opposite direction of the woods and need to hurry to Knothole to find Sonic and the Freedom Fighters. Rouge head off to find the truck and see where they're going with their captured friends.


	35. Chapter 35

Episode 35: Marked of the Ixis

In Knothole, Nic and Fiona reach the village and are able to find Sonic and the other Freedom Fighters right away. Luckily, they are in the village and not on any missions against Eggman. Nic parks her hoverbike in front of Sally's hut and the two mobian girls are inside talking to the Freedom Fighters. When the girls explain it, everyone is shocked, especially Sonic.

"What?! Eve has been abducted?!" Sally asks in shock.

In the hut, Sonic, Manic, Sonia, Mina, Rotor, Mighty and Ray, Amy, Tails, and Geoffrey are with Sally to discuss this matter.

"I'm afraid so. We couldn't stop them. Rouge decided to go after them while we came here to get help," Fiona says.

"You did the right thing comin' to us. We have to save her," Bunnie says.

Sonic quickly asks, "You have any idea who took her, or if Rouge found out where they're at."

"We know two of them are Predator Hawk and Lighting Lynx. We also saw a weird frog and a strong gorilla," Nic says.

"We think they were after the Chaos Emerald. The Emerald we can understand, but why would they take Eve and Jazz?" Fiona says.

"Don't worry, we're going to find Eve and rescue her," Sally says.

Mina asks, "Was there anyone else with them?"

"Now that you mention it, there was someone else. Which is strange," Fiona answers.

"What's strange?" Tails asks.

"It's strange because this guy is a Mobian Mammoth. I mean, I thought they were extinct or somethin'," Nic says.

Hearing the mammoth cause Sonic to flinch while Mina and Might are confused.

"A mammoth Mobian?" Might asks, curiously.

Sonic aasks, "Um, does he happen to be a light brown mammoth big big tusks and wears a white suit?"

"Yeah, why?" Fiona asks.

Sonic says, "I met that creep before. He call himself Mammoth Mogul and he has some weird powers. He was trying to do something to Eve, but I stopped in before he can do something funny."

"What do you mean by funny?" Nic asks.

"I don't know. Mogul has some kind of psychic powers and he tried to use his power or something on Eve. He wanted Eve to join him, and promised to help if he does," Sonic says.

"Let me guess, Eve refused to and decided to use his magic or something on her anyway," Fiona suspects.

"That's right. It seems that he refused to let her go and decided to take her by force," Sonic suspects.

"And this Lighting Lynx and Predator Hawk appears to be working for him, along with two others," Rotor adds.

"That's right, I hate to think of what he might try to do with her," Sonic says.

"We can only hope that Rouge will find his hiding place before he has the chance," Sonia says.

But Sonic says, "That can't wait too long, we need to find Eve now."

"Sonic, I know you're worried, but without knowing where she is being held, you could be running around Mobius for hours, maybe days," Sally says.

Just then Nicole appears on the scene from the computer to her lynx form, "Sally, I looked up Mammoth Mogul like you said, but there doesn't seem to be much information about him. However, I found something that caught my interest."

"Thanks Nicole, can you put it on the screen?" Sally asks.

"Of course, it will take me a few minutes to download the date," Nicole says.

"Alright," Sally says.

Nicole turns to the large computer screen and begin to download the data. They all wait patiently and hope there is something Nicole can find about Mammoth Mogul and give them an idea what he wants with Eve and how to save her.

Finally able to open her eyes, Eve begins to regain consciousness. The girl hedgehog groans as she begins to sit up. Eve feels dizzy and leans against something as her eyes struggles to stay open. Eve then notices something strange, she can't seem to move her arms and legs much.

Eve shakes her head a little and opens her eyes to see something shocking, "What in Mobius?!"

Eve looks to find herself trapped in what looks like a green energy bubble. Eve tries to move her arms and legs, but they seem to be stuck together. Eve turns her head to see shackles on her wrists and ankles are attached together.

"What happened? The last thing I remember…" But before she can finish, Eve suddenly remembers.

She remembers winning the fighting tournament and receives one of the Chaos Emeralds. Just then, a long tongue grabs Eve and drags her and the emeralds away. Eve is soon knocked out after being grabbed by two strong hands.

"I… I was taken by those two guys. But who are they and what they want with me? Eve asks herself.

Eve looks around as she asks herself, "Where am I? And where's Jazz?"

Eve looks around her location to him herself what looks like a large cave. There seems to be lighting from electricity, a desk with a chair, and what looks like a computer. Eve is confused to see these things here, it looks almost like an office. Eve is shocked to see on the desk is Jazz trapped in a cage and next to it is the red Chaos Emerald.

Eve shouts, "Jazz! Jazz, wake up! Are you alright?"

"Chao!" Jazz tiredly says, but isn't waking up.

Eve sighs in relief to see Jazz is alright, but doesn't excuse that she is trapped in a cage. Eve knows that someone is holding her and her Chao prisoners. She wonders who or why?"

Her questions are answer when she hears a familiar voice, "Ah, nice to see you're finally awake, Eve."

Eve quickly turns around to see the source of the voice, none other than Mammoth Mogul. What's more, Predator Hawk, Lighting Lynx, the gorilla and frog from before are with him.

Mogul turns to the four and says, "I like to be alone with the hedgehog make sure no one enters."

The four nod their heads and leave the deep part of the cave to guard the entrance. Once they're gone, Mogul walks towards Eve who is still trapped and restrained in the bubbles and chains.

Mogul then lifts his left hand and admit Chaos Energy. The bubble Eve is floated in flies close to him.

He places his hand on the bubble, and says, "Yes, this will do very nicely. I can feel the Chaos Energy flows through your body."

"Nicely?! You have your friends captured me and my Chao friend, and trapped me in this bubble! I demand some answers to what's going on before I break out not to mention your face when I get out!" Eve angrily says.

"Good that will do. Those shackles are especially designed to disable the powers of those who has Chaos Energy. I believe your enemy Eggman created it," Mogul says.

"What?" Eve quietly asks in shock.

"I need to capture you so I had one of my Destructix took a pair of them. Funny how I ended up finding you at an illegal fighting tournament to win the Chaos Emerald. But it did work to my advantage," Mogul says.

"I don't understand. Why are you after me? I told you I don't want to work with you, so why are you are dead set on capturing me?" Eve asks.

Mogul chuckles a little, and answers, "I needed you. You have something that I want, and you're are the only one who can give it to me."

"That's your reason? But, why do you need me? You went through a bit of trouble to capture me and Jazz in front of hundreds of Mobians. I'll bet you want Lighting and Predator to capture me whether I win the emerald or not when you saw me since the first round," Eve asks.

"You're quite have a good head on your shoulder. You will definitely serve me well as my new soldier and a vessel for my Ixis magic, "Mogul says.

"A what?" Eve asks.

"Ixis magic, it's an ancient magic from my time. Back when I was once the ruler of an organization called, The Order of Ixis. Over 9,000 years ago," Mogul says.

"What?" Eve asks, quietly and shocked.

Meanwhile in Sally's hut.

"The Order of Ixis?" Sonic asks.

"Yes. It's an ancient Magic Cult created by Ixians over 9,000 years. However, they were rumored to be destroyed around the same time period," Nicole says.

"Anything else," Sally asks.

Nicole says, "Well, there is something about them having a leader called Ixis Mogul, but there aren't physical photos of it. So it's hard to tell whether or not they're both the same mammoth."

"No way! That would mean that this Mammoth Mogul have been living over 9,000 years. He he ancient or something," Manic says.

"Forget that, we need to find Eve and save her," Sonic says.

"Yes, but according to the old manuscripts, the Ixian were very powerful beings. Since this Ixis Mogul was their leader, then he must have powerful magic at his disposal," Nicole says.

"You're right, we need to be extra careful when we're around him," Sally says.

"Yeah. Whoever this Mogul is, we might try to do something with her," Nic says.

Suddenly, they hear beeping sounds. Fiona turns to her pocket and picks out the walkie talkie.

Fiona presses a button, and says, "Rouge, are you there?"

"Yes. I found out where Eve is being held," Rouge says, through the other line.

"Really? You know where they're at?" Fiona asks.

In the trees, Rouge is hanging upside down from her foot by a branch, and is looking through a pair of binoculars.

Rouge says, "Yes. More like I was able to find the goons who took her. They're are hiding in a cave that is deep in the Old Robo-Hobo Jungle."

Back at Knothole.

"The Robo-Hobo Jungle, you mean one of Eggman's hold hideouts. I haven't been there in ages. That place should have been abandoned by now," Sonic says.

"Sounds like a good hiding spot for Mogul and his group to hide," Nic says.

Sally says, "Alright, Sonic, Amy, Bunnie, Nic, and Fiona, you're with me and we're heading to the jungle to get our friend back."

"Good. then let's head to jungle," Sonic announces.

Sonic supercharge and speeds off. That catch a strung wind and make everyone fly to the ground.

Sally sighs, "Some things never change."

"You can say that again sugar," Bunnie replies.

Back in Mogul's hideout, Eve is shocked to hear what Mogul is saying to her.

"A… a vessel? Wait, 9,000 years?" Eve asks in shock.

That's correct. I lived for a long time, and I have gain a lot during my time," Mogul says.

"But why do you want me for?" Eve asks.

"I already told you little girl, you will serve me very well and will help power up my Ixis magic," Mogul says.

"Power up? I'm a hedgehog not some kind of battery. There's no way, I'm going to help you with anything. Now let me out before I'm going to make you," Eve angrily says.

"Sorry Eve, but you don't have a choice in this matter," Mogul says.

Super speeding through the old Robo-Hobo Jungle, Sonic is trying to hurry over there to rescue Eve and Jazz. He is definitely not going to let Mammoth Mogul get away with this. Sonic continues to super speed through the bushes, under and over trees and logs, and on the river.

Soon enough, Sonic looks up to see Rouge the bat on one of the trees. He super speed up until he lands on the branch next to the one Rouge is on.

Rouge turns her head, and says, "That was quick."

"I'm Sonic the Hedgehog. I'm always quick, especially when my sister's endanger," Sonic says.

Rouge passes the binocular to Sonic, "And I just found out where he is."

Sonic takes the binocular and looks through it to see the four bad guys that are guarding the cave.

"So those goons are working for Mammoth Mogul," Sonic says.

"Mammoth Mogul, is that who he's called?" Rouge asks.

"The very same. Eve met him before. Never thought she met him again with his flunkies," Sonic says.

"Don't worry Blue Boy, we'll rescue your sister and her Jazz. And to revive the Chaos Emerald that Eve won fair and square," Rouge says.

"Yeah. Fiona and Nic mention about it," Sonic says.

"And wish you would have waited for us," A familiar voice says.

Sonic and Rouge look down to see Sally and the others. Sonic and Rouge jump down and land on the ground. Nic's hoverbike is able to make the long journey, but it does need some rest. Soon, everyone jump off the bike. Bunnie lands on the ground from the boosters on her feet.

Sally and the others secretly peek through the trees, bushes, and vines. They see the Destructix and suspect Eve and Jazz are being hold inside by Mammoth mogul.

Sally turns to the others, "Alright, we need to distract those creeps until Sonic, Fiona and I can find Eve."

"What do we do about Mogul if we find him?" Amy asks.

"I've been thinking about it. If Mogul is powerful, then we need to be extra careful," Sally says.

Then firmly turns to Sonic, "And no doing any reckless acts."

"Yeah. Yeah," Sonic says with his arms crossed.

"Still we need to be careful," Sally says.

"You got that right. The way you describe this Mogul, he is huge and powerful with some Ixis magic or whatever Nicole calls it," Bunnie says.

"Anyway, leave the distraction to us," Nic says.

Sally says, "Alright, then let's get to work."

The group then begin to go their separate ways to get into the cave without the Destructix seeing them. At front of the cave, the Destructix are standing guard and watching for intruders.

Suddenly, they hear someone say, "Hello boys!"

The four turn to see Rouge the Bat who is leaning her back against the tree with her arms crossed and has her head facing them with a smile on her face.

"I was just in the neighborhood and I heard that there is a special beautiful gem in there. Mind if you let poor defenceless little me come in and see," Rouge says.

The gorilla says, "No pass."

"Come now, for little me," Rouge says.

"Sorry, but Simian says no. And no means no. I'm Flying, little flier," The frog happily says with a big grin.

"Nice. Are you sure you won't let me in?" Rouge asks with smile.

"No. You are not going to enter, especially by you. You're that bat from the tournament," Predator says.

"Who? Little old me," Rouge replies.

"Yes. So I suggest you get out before we will have to force you," Lighting says.

"Don't worry I'll be gone, but allow me to make a path for myself," Rouge says.

She grabs Flying by his arm and flings him over her and flies to the tree by his back. Then he falls to the ground.

Rouge then turns her head, and says, "Ladies."

Just then, a sneak attack has occured. Amy jumps out and hits Predator with her hammer. Bunnies lies with her booser and uses her arm as a robot lasso on Simian. Nic fires her gun at Lighting, but the ninja lynx dodges the attack.

Predator angrily days, "Alright, we're not going to get showed up by a punch of girls. Let's go get them Destructix."

"We suggest you ladies leave before we'll have to do it by force," Simian says.

Amy angrily says, "not until you give back our friends and the Chaos Emerald."

"No no no. Our boss wants us to bring her here and wants us to keep nosey people like you out," Flying says.

Flying then sticks out his tongue and it stretches to where Rogue is. Rouge flies up and gives Flying a screw kick.

Rouge lands on the ground and sterly says, "You have some nerves sticking your tongue at me! You need to learn some manners!"

Amy continues to fight against Predator, but the hawk continues to fly.

Amy angrily says, "Quickly flying and dodging, and fight like a man!"

"You got it, Pinky!" Predator says, and dives at Eve.

Bunnie and Nic fire Simian and Lighting with their own guns, but the two are proven to be tougher, especially the gorilla. Unknown to the fighters, Sonic, Sally, and Fiona secretly peek out of the bushes to see the fight. Sally shushes the two and begins to sneak in the cave. Sonic and Fiona follow after her, slowly, and quietly. Of course, Sonic doesn't like it much, but goes with it to rescue Eve.

Sally, Fiona, and Sonic continue to slowly walk through the tunnel of the cave, and notice a strange white light up ahead.

"You think Eve is over there?" Fiona asks.

"I'll bet she is, and Mogul is probably there as well," Sonic says.

Sally whispers, "Then let's sneak down there and see if can find them both so they can get her and Jazz out of here."

"I'm ready to give that overgrown elephant the beat down from what he did," Sonic says.

"Save it until we get Eve away from him," Sally says.

"Let's just get Eve and her Chao, and get out of here," Fiona says.

"Then let's go," Sonic says.

The three continue to sneak in the cave until they reach the end. They stick their head in to see the cavern.

Sally whispers, "Look, there's Eve!"

"Yeah. and there's Mammoth Mogul as well," Sonic says.

Fiona asks, "What's he doing?"

"Let's wait and see what happened," Sally says.

The three wait still to see what Mammoth Mogul is doing with Eve trapped in the bubble and Jazz locked in a small cage and the red Chaos Emerald on the desk close by.

Eve struggles to break her restraints, but isn't able to break free, "Let me out!"

"Try not to be so difficult. It won't hurt a bit," Mogul says.

"I think what you're doing is crazy. I'm not going to serve you and I'm definitely not going to allow you to use my Chaos Energy to power your magic," Eve says.

Mogul chuckles, and says, "Like I said little hedgehog, you don't have a choice. Now hold still."

Mogul presses his hand through the bubble and grabs on to Eve's head. Eve tries to shake it off, but he refuses to let go. Just then, Mogul's eyes begin to glow and soon, Eve's eyes begin to glow the same color and becomes stunned. Soon enough, the chaos energy is admitting a green aura from Eve's body and continues to flow to Mogul's body.

Trying to break free, Eve manages, "Please… stop… please!"

"Don't worry, it will all be over in a minute," Mogul says. Then grips Eve's head harder.

Eve manages to say, "Sonic… help me… Sonic!"

Sonic is stunned to see Eve is feeling so much pain. He grits his teeth in anger, and says, "That does it, he's going to regret messing with my sister."

Sonic runs off from his hiding place.

Sally calls out, "Sonic, wait!"

"No time!" Sonic calls out.

At the same time, Mogul can feel Eve's Chaos Energy flowing around him and herself. He will soon be ready to place another spell on Eve. One that will put her under his control. Before he can absorb anymore, a spinning ball hits him on the side and hits the ground. When that happens, the bubble disappears and Eve falls to the ground. Sonic grabs Jazz's cage and the Chaos Emerald from the desk and grabs Eve. Then he speed back to where the girls are.

Sally comes out, "Sonic, you shouldn't rushed in like that."

"I know. I know, but Mogul was going to do something to her if I didn't do something," Sonic says.

Eve groans as her eyes change back to normal and looks up, "Sonic?"

"Don't worry sis, I got you and we're getting out of here," Sonic says.

Suddenly something blast the wall making the three jump in fright. They all turn to see Mogul standing up and his cane admits green energy.

"I should have known you would come by when the black and red hedgehog goes missing," Mogul says.

"That's right, we're not going to let you get away with our friend," Fiona sternly says.

"Quite right, but I manage to accomplish part of my objective," Mogul says.

Angery, Sonic demands, "Hey! What did you do to Eve?"

"Nothing much, just absorbed a little bit of her Chaos Energy," Mogul says.

"Her Chaos Energy? Why would you do that?" Sally demands.

"Hmm, I didn't expect the Acorn Princess to come. So I assume your little friends are here as well," Mogul says with a small grin.

"That's right. We already got your little minions occupied while we get our friend back," Sally angrily says.

Fiona says, holding her fist out, "And to teach you a lesson."

"I would like to see you all try, but you're not match for my Ixis magic," Mogul says.

Admitting the magic from his hands. Soon the group floats in the air, and are flings to the wall close by. When they hit the wall, they all fall to the ground.

Fiona groans, "That hurts."

"Yeah. That guys is tough stuff," sonic says.

"I told you we need to be careful," Sally says.

Sonic looks up and panics, "And watch out for this!"

He grabs the girls, the cage, and the emerald and speed out of the way before the magic can strike them.

Sonic screams, "Let's get out of here!"

Sonic continues to carry the girls, Chao, and emerald down the cave as the Ixis magic continues to blast to the walls and the ground.

"Careful Sonic!" Sally says.

"Tell me something I don't know!" Sonic shouts.

Sonic continues to speed down the cave and see the exit to the cave. Sonic runs out to see Amy and the others fighting the Destructix. He then runs past them.

Sonic shouts, "Guys, get those guys off our backs, let's get out of here!"

Everyone stop to see the blast of wind and Sonic carrying the girls.

"Look, Sonic and the others got Eve and Jazz," Bunnie says.

Nic says, "Then let's knock these guys in the cave and get out of here."

"And ditch these losers," Amy says.

Rouge and Bunnie fly in the air, and grab Lighting and Flying. Amy smacks her hammer at Simian. Finally. Nic grabs Predator. The girls smack, throw, and kick the four to the face. Bunnie then blast the top of the cave causing a rockslide that will seal most of the entrance, but a small opening.

Rouge says, "Now that we took care of those boys, let's head back to Knothole."

Everyone begin to head back to Knothole and after Sonic and the others. Nic gets on her bike with Amy on the passenger side. Bunnie flies with her boosters while Rouge flies with her wings.

After reaching back to Knothole after a long night. Eve is feeling a lot better by the next day, but her energy is still rather down. Eve will have to stay in bed for a while. Seeing Eve is sitting in her bed with Jazz sleeping next to her, Sonic and the others are checking on her.

"We're glad that you're alright after Mogul drain a bit of your energy," Sally says.

"Thanks, I'm glad too. I can't tell if it's actually worth it getting the six Chaos Emerald," Eve says.

"Being in the tournament is worth getting the emerald. Getting your Chaos energy drained, not so much," Rouge replies.

"I have to agree sugar-hog, getting the Chaos Emerald isn't worth it if mogul drains your Chaos Energy and tries to do something else," Bunnie says.

Eve nervously laughs, "Funny you should mention it, Mogul was also planning on controlling me and turn me into his mindless soldier."

"Alright, now it's really not worth for the emerald. We're just glad you're okay and we got another emerald," Amy says.

"Geeze Eve, we're glad that you're alright. I still can't believe you put up with all this to get the emerald for us," Sonic says.

"Yeah. you could have been hurt," Mina says.

Tails sits on the bed, "We're just glad you're okay and back home with us."

"Me too," Eve says.

She sighs and lays down, "Man, this has been one crazy day, and that we've been up practically all night."

Sonic yawns, "Yeah. I could use some sleep."

"I think we all could use some sleep," Sally says. Then falls asleep.

Everyone yawn and soon begin to fall asleep. Eve falls asleep. Everyone is so tired from the crazy journey that they all falls asleep from exhaustion.


	36. Chapter 36

Episode 36: Downunda Freedom Fighters

There are many adventures that Sonic, Eve, and the Freedom Fighters have. This adventure has taken place some time ago. This adventure is when Tails and Eve help the Downunda Freedom Fighters destroy a robot factory in Downunda and defeated foes that appear later in the years. Six months ago at the docks of the Mobian Sea, Tails and Eve are packing their large backpacks in a gray submarine with a drill on it. The submarine is big enough to fit two people on it, and Tails is very excited.

Eve happily says, "I still can't believe that you made a submarine all by yourself. I'm very proud of you."

"Thanks Eve. I can't wait to try it out. Thanks for coming to help me test it," Tails says.

"No problem. I can't wait to take a ride on it," Eve says.

Eve then closes the hatch that contains their backpacks, and says, "There, we're all ready for our test run. Think a few days worth of food, supplies, and clothes would be enough."

"I'm sure they're enough. Now let's get going," Tails says.

Tails jumps into the front seat. Eve follows behind and sits in the back seat.

Suddenly, they hear someone calls out, "Tails! Eve!"

The two turn to see Sally walking on the docks to see them.

"Hey Sally, come to see us off?" Eve asks.

"Yeah. I'm really impressed Tails. You're able to make the submarine all by yourself," Sally says, walking to the side of the sub.

"Well, Rotor help me with a few adjustment and with some improvements. Either way, the sub will be good for digging under the sand under the sea and the earth," Tails says.

"Just be careful, we don't want you getting hurt," Sally says.

"Don't worry Sally, I'll be with him the whole time," Eve says.

"I know, but Tails is one of the few who will be representing for future Freedom Fighters," Sally says.

"I know," Tails says.

"Good," Sally says, and gives Tails their special kiss.

"Have fun you two, and try not to be gone for too long," Sally says.

"We won't," Tails says.

"Good. I need to go to a special meeting with Sonic, and Eve, make sure Tails doesn't stay up too late," Sally says as she walks away.

Tails growls in anger as he grits her teeth.

Eve laughs, "Calm down Tails, she was kidding. She knows how much you've grown since you end up joining Sonic on his mission."

"Yeah," Tails says, calming down.

Tails presses buttons and turns the sub on. then pulls the lever and grabs the wheel. The glass hatch closes with the two inside and the engine begins to run.

Tails says, "Alright Eve, here we go."

Tails presses the accelerate on the bottom of the sub and the machine begins to drive on the sea. Eve and Tails laugh with glee as they are riding in the homemade submarine. The two travel across the ocean blue and it's amazing.

Eve looks around, "Wow! I never knew there were so much water here."

"Yeah. It's too bad Sonic didn't want to come with us," Tails says.

"He said that he had to do an important meeting with Sally. Not to mention, how freaked when he goes in deeper water. It's because he can't swim," Eve says.

"I guess you're right," Tails says.

"So what should we do for our first test run?" Eve asks.

Tails thinsk, "Hmm, I was thinking on having the sub dive underwater and then do some drilling on the ocean floor."

"Sounds good. And we can see the marine life at the same time," Eve says.

Eve and Tails turns their heads at front to see the ocean blue, but become confused to notice something.

"What's that?" Eve asks.

Tails and Eve look ahead to notice a black stain in the middle of the ocean. Tails drives the submarine and comes to a stop when they are close to the black gunk.

"What is that? It looks like black paint," Tails asks.

Tails opens the hatch so he and Eve can have a look. Eve places her finger on the blue gunk and looks at it. Upon close examination, Eve has a suspicions.

"It looks almost like… oil?" Eve answers, confused.

"Oil? What's oil doing in the middle of the ocean?" Tails asks.

Eve rolls her eyes, "Two guesses to know that one of Eggman's robots is in the water."

Suddenly, the black gun that is probably oil begin to bubble and robotic like tentacles are rising.

Eve comments, "I hate it when I'm right."

Just then, a giant octopus robot with a blue head, sharp teeth, and white and black color eyes rise to the surface with its tentacles.

The robot shouts, "Who dare stand in the area of Octobot?!"

"We did. Don't worry, we'll go, but as long as you leave this ocean in piece," Eve says.

"Never little hedgehog! I heard of you from Dr. Eggman. You're one of those annoying Freedom Fighters. I'll wreck you and your fox to the sea," Octobot says, raising his tentacle.

Tails shouts, "I need to floor it!"

"Then let's get out of here. I'll take care of this octo-dumbot!" Eve says.

Tails presses the acceleration in his sub and speed away from the octopus robot.

Octobot angrily shouts, "Stop! Not so fast!"

Octobot begin to swim after them. Tails drives the submarine as Eve is standing behind him and looking to see the robot is catching up.

Eve says, "Keep going Tails. I'll keep this overgrown squid busy."

"Right," Tails says.

Tails continues to press the drive foot handle on the bottom of the sub and the marine automobile moves faster.

Eve raises her hand and creates an energy from it. She shouts, "Chaos Spear!"

Eve launches her Chaos Spear and hits the robot on the head making it scream.

Eve then brings out her sword, "Chaos-Calibur."

She swings her sword and make the sword turn green with Chaos Energy around it. Eve then swings her sword hard to create a swing wave that make the robot scream in agony and gets electricuted.

Tails cheers, "Alright Eve, now let's get."

"Uh on!" Tails panics.

"What's wrong Tails?" Eve asks.

Eve turns her head, and gasps to see they're heading towards a rocky ramp, and might not be able to stop.

Eve screams, "Looks like we're in trouble now!"

"Hold on!" Tails screams.

Eve quickly get in her seat and Tails closes the hatch. Soon enough, Tails and Eve goes up the rock ramp and fly into the sky. The two scream as they fly in the air and begin to dive down to the ground. When they fall to the ground, the drill is the first to reach the girls. More like, dive into the ground. Eve and Tails look to see the drill is in the ground and the submarine is standing upward.

"That was one crazy landing?" Tails says.

"As long as we're away from that crazy Octobot, who cares," Eve says.

After getting out of the submarine, Eve and Tails take a look at any damages.

"It doesn't seem that the sub has suffered any damages, but it's stuck to the ground," Tails says.

Eve looks around, "Where are we?"

"I'm not sure," Tails says.

Suddenly, they hear flapping sounds and roaring.

"What was that?" Tails asks.

Eve looks up and becomes stunned.

Eve points to the sky, "I think I know what it is."

Tails looks up and becomes stunned to see robots coming at them. They look like yellow dingo dogs with large wings, sharp four paws, and sharp teeth. What's more, they are a lot and coming at the two Freedom Fighters.

"What are these things?" Tails asks.

Eve brings out the sword, "We need to take care of these dogs."

"Right," Tails says.

The dogs fly down to where the two are. Suddenly, a black boomerang comes at the dinger and explode, destroying the dingo.

"Huh?" The two say, confused.

Eve asks, "Where did that come from?"

Suddenly, someone gets in front of the two friends. The being is a brown color mobian Wallabee, with light peach skin and stomach, hair on his head, and blue eyes. He is wearing a brown vest with matching gloves, elbow pads, and combat boots. He is holding a black boomerang with a fuse on it.

The wallabee says, "Don't worry we're on it."

Four more run past them and attack the dingo bots.

A white Mobian Koala with black ears punches and blue eyes, punch the dingo robots. She also wears a black with a yellow buckle, a brown satch, red gloves with matching red boots.

The Koala says, "Those things are always trouble."

Meanwhile, a yellow Mobian Wombat with peach skin and blue eyes ram through the dingo. He is wearing teal gloves, light gray hiking boot, and a gray and dark gray military cap.

"True, but they are sometimes fun to break," The Wombat says.

Kicking the robot is a teal color platypus with purple eyes, dark green bill and beaver tail. He is wearing white gloves, gray boots, and goggles on his head.

There is also a blue feathered Mobian Emu with yellow legs and beak and blue eyes. He is wearing a white shirt, pink sunglasses, a pink and yellow color bandana around his head, and a medallion of a peace sign. He isn't fighting at all.

The Emu says, "Violence isn't the answer man. Maybe there is a way we can work this out peacefully."

"I don't think these guys are willing to have a peaceful conversation," The platypus says. Then punches another one of the dingo robots.

Soon, all the dingo robots are destroyed and scattered on the ground.

"Woah! Those guys are amazing!" Tails comments.

"Yeah. They're good as we are when we deal with Eggman robots," Eve replies to Tails.

The Wallabee walks over, and says, "Sorry about the surprise mate. Walt Wallabee leader of the Downunda Freedom Fighters. And these are my friends and comrades, Barby Koala, Wombat Stu, Guru Emu, and Bill. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too. I'm Miles Prowers, but you can call me Tails," Tails says.

"And I'm Eve Hedgehog. I'm actually one of the leaders of the Knothole Freedom Fighters. Thanks for stopping those crazy dog robots," Eve says.

"Knothole huh, you're sure far from home," Walt says.

"Yeah. We way far from home. Never expected to end up landing in Downunda of all places, and to meet local Freedom Fighters," Eve says.

"Good to hear you're on our side in the war against Robotnik," The Koala says.

The Wamba asks, "But what are you doing here of all places?"

"Funny you should mention it, it was more of an accident. We were trying to get away from another robot called Octobot, flew up a ramp, and crashed our submarine here," Tails says.

"Sounds like you had a rough trip, and going to get rougher with the Dingo-bots around Downunda," The platypus says.

Walt says, "We'll take you and your sub to our HQ and we'll explain."

"Thanks," Eve says.

Eve turns to the submarine and uses her Chaos Energy to create a bubble in the air and carries it in the air.

"Wow! You got some stuff," Walt says, impressed.

"It comes in handy," Eve says.

The Downunda Freedom Fighters begin to lead Eve and Tails to their Freedom Fighter Headquarters. Unknown to them, one of the Dingo-bots that is broken to the ground begins to move a little and it's robot eyes turn red.

After time of walking, the Downunda Freedom Fighters and the two Knothole Freedom Fighters reach a giant boulder that is next to a giant mountain. Stu pushes the boulder to reveal a secret passage, and everyone walk inside. Once everyone inside with the submarine, Stu closes the passage to keep it hidden from the Ding-bots and other kinds of trouble.

Walt and the Downunda Freedom Fighters walk down the stairs with Eve and Tails behind them. Eve is making sure the submarine is safe in the bubble as they go down. Eve and Tails are interested to see lights in the cave of the staircase.

When they reach downstairs, Eve and Tails are amazed to see an underground hideaway under the ground of Downunda. There are many Mobians of Downunda who are working like life in a town, village, or city. The group lead Eve and Tails around the city as they are beginning to receive stares from the townspeople.

Tails asks, "What is this place?"

"This is Downunda Village. We have this place build for the citizens so they will live in peace and safety," Walt says.

"And I'm guessing is to get away from Eggman," Eve guesses.

"You got it, but that's not the only reason," Barby says.

"Why's that?" Tails asks.

"We're also trying to hide from Crocbot. The Octobot you saw at sea is working for that robot reptile," Stu says.

"So that robot across the ocean and here are working together?" Tails asks.

"That's right. Crocbot has been sending a lot of those Dingo-bots to attack anyone they see, and you both became their targets," Bill says.

Eve says, "Well, they're the ones who are going to be targeted if they try that again. Especially this Crocbot and Octobot."

"That's the spirit. Sounds like we like to hear in fellow Freedom Fighters," Walt says.

"We'll put your sub in a secured place, and we'll be heading to Crocbot's factory," Barby says.

"Thanks," Eve says.

After putting the boat in a workshop, they head in the stone house next door that is actually a meeting room for their important meeting. Everyone are sitting on the ground in a circle as Guru uses a metal stick to move the fireplace around in the middle. The group turn their heads to see Walt standing in front of a map of Downunda, and there are lines, and dots. There is also a picture of a factory.

"Alright, we'll be invading Crocbot's factory tonight and implant canister in the stable support beams and other places that will destroy their machines. Eve, you, Stu, and Barby will take on any Dingo-bot or Swat-bot that are in the factory. The rest of us will be sure to implant every area we can find," Walt says.

"Sounds good, but we should aslo be sure to take down this Crocbot or whatever he calls himself," Eve says.

"Yeah. That reptile could cause trouble," Stu says.

"Don't worry I plan for this, Eve is super quick she once she's done helping you with the robots, she'll distract him," Walt says.

"Like the idea. Sonic and I always have fun distracting those dumbbots with our fun and games," Eve says.

Tails says, "Yeah. Too bad Sonic and the others could be here to help us."

"I know you haven't done missions without Sonic for everyone, but sometimes we will have to go on solo missions. I know you can help us with this mission," Eve says.

Tails smiles, "Right. As sonic say, 'Let's do it to it!'"

Sometime later, the Freedom Fighters are hiding on top of the hill and look to see a giant red factory with cylinder towers blowing out smoke. There are also giant pipes, gears, and a lot of Dingo-bots and Swat-bots around the area to keep an eye in intruders. There is also a large wall circling the area. The two groups of Freedom Fighters look through the binoculars to see the factory.

"So this is the factory? It almost as bad as one of Eggman's robot factories," Eve asks.

"Sure right. Apparently he worked for Dr. Robotnik until what happened with this Doomsday Project. Now he is working on his own intentions, and he is sending these Ding-bots to attack people," Walt says.

"Well, it looks like we'll have our hands full on this mission," Tails says.

"That's right. We'll need to be extra careful about it," Bill says.

"You're right. Knowing Sonic will like to go with the direct route, but there are too many Dingo-bots and Swat-bots to go on the offensive," Eve says.

"True that mate, we should get started with the diversion so the rest can plant the canister bombs," Stu says.

Eve turns to Walt, Bill, and Guru, "Guys take care of Tails."

"Don't worry, we'll take good care of him. I can sense good vibes from him and from you as well," Guru says.

"Um thanks," Tails says.

Eve turns to Tails, "Amd Tails, stay with Walk and the others, and listen to where those canisters need to be placed in."

"Alright," Tails says.

Eve then kisses Tails on the forehead.

"Alright, let's get going," Barby says.

"Okya. See you later," Eve says.

With that, Eve, Barby, and Stu head off to take down the Dingo-bot and Swat-bots.

At front of the base, The Swat-bots are walking around and standing guard while the Dingo-bots are flying around. Stu, Barby, and Eve are hiding behind the side of the wall. Eve then uses her Chaos Energy to skewers the robots with her Chaos Spears. Stu and Barby quickly punch and kicks the robots out of the way. Eve then uses her Chaos Energy to create a bubble around herself and everyone, and fly in the air. They calmly land on the ground and the bubble disappears.

"Alright, we'll get all the robots shut down while the rest start planting those canisters," Eve says.

"Got it Eve," Tails says.

Walt, Bill, Tails, and Guru head off inside the factory to destroy the factory. Stu, Eve, and Barby follow them to destroy the robots that come in their path.

In the control room, there is a giant green crocodile robot that doesn't have any legs, but a tails. Instead, he has green and yellow robot parts, sharp teeth and claws, and glowing black and red eyes. There are a few Swat-bots and Dingo-bots in the room as well.

"What?! You saw two Freedom Fighters and made their way here?!" Crocbot exclaim in anger.

On the screen is Octobot, the one that Eve and Tails are able to get away from, "That's correct. They were seen in sea. However, they managed to reach Downunda."

"Rats! They might meet up with the Downunda Freedom Fighters by now. I need to destroy them!" Crocbot angrily says.

Suddenly, Crocbot hears an alarm going off close by. He looks to see a blinking red light under a screen. The robot looks at the screen to see the Downunda Freedom Fighters.

This make Crocbot eve more angry, "Drats! They're already here and they join up with those Downunda Freedom Fighters! Dingo-bots! Swat-bots! Destroy those Freedom Fighters!"

In the halls, the Swat-bots and Dingo-bots are heading down the halls to catch the Freedom Fighters. In the same hall, Eve, Tails, and the Downunda Freedom Fighters. The gang come to stop to see the Dingo-bots and Swat-bots coming at them.

Eve brings out her sword, and says, "Looks like it's time for us to start stopping."

Eve super speed ahead and begin to admit Chaos Energy to her sword. Eve jumps up and swings her sword at the enemies cutting them all to pieces. Eve swings to the left, right, and spears at the robots that come their way.

Eve shouts, "Keep going!"

"Right," Walt says.

Walt and the others go on ahead while Eve continue to fight off the robots that are coming their way. The Freedom Fighters continue to run down the hall. That's when they come across more of the robots. Stu and Barby go ahead and fight off the robots breaking them and ripping their body parts off. Eve comes from behind and continue to fight the robots.

Barby shouts, "Let's move!"

The Freedom Fighters hurry down the hall to get find the factory and other places to put the canisters. Stu, Eve, and Barby continue to fight off the robots. Walt help too by throwing his boomerang bombs at them. The Freedom fighters continue to fight off the robots as they hurry down the hall. Until they reach out of the hall and into the factory part of the area.

There are many different machines making different robot parts and other type of machines and weapons. Conveyor belts moving parts to other mechanical machines or Swat-bots to work on the details of the machine. Dingo-bots are also flying around or standing on the top railings watching the robots work on the projects

"Woah! Look at all these machines!" Eve says.

"And there are different Swat-bots and Dingo-bots here too," Tails says.

"Alright, you guys keep the robots busy while the rest of us plant the canisters," Walt says.

"Right," Stu, Eve, and Barby say.

The three head off to distract the robots while Tails and the others head off to set the canisters in place. Eve, Stu, and Barby get out of the open to see the robots working.

Eve shouts, "Hey robots, let's play a game! See if you can catch us or you'll get crushed."

The Swat-bots and Dingo-bots turn to see the Freedom Fighters and begin to chase them.

One of them says, "Halt! You're under arrest!"

The three then make a run for it as the robots begin to chase them. Eve then bring out her sword and begin to slice and dice some. Stu and Barby use their fist to punch and ripe their parts off. While they're fighting the robots. Tails is able to secretly put one of the canisters under the machine. Walt puts the canister he has in a crack of the wall. Bill then place a few in different support beams of the factory.

Barby rips one of Dingo-bot's head off, Those things aren't as fun to mess with as I though."

"Yeah. But they are still fun to mess with," Stu says.

"Remember we need to keep them busy long enough for the plan to work," Eve says, and slashes a Swat-bot in half.

Walt, Tails, and Bill continue to put canisters in secret areas of the machine and the building so it will come down when they blow it up. Eve, and the others continue to fight off the robots. Guru is sitting with his legs crossed meditating.

Guru says, "Violence is rary the answer, but it is good to bring up your physical abilities. However, I do sense a dark vibe coming your way."

Suddenly, they hear someone shouts, "Stop right there Freedom Fighters!"

Eve, Stu, Barby stop fighting and turn their heads to see Crocbot, and boy is he angry.

Crobot comes over, and says, "So you are the ones destroying my robots."

"That's right, and now it seems we're going to take you out too," Eve says.

"I don't think so you meddling hedgehog!" Crocbot angrily says.

He swings his tail to attack, but Eve jumps in the air and swings her sword at the robot sending him back. However, Crocbot is swings his claw at Eve sending her back. Barby and Stu jump and give Crocbot a kick on the stomach. Walk then comes out and throws his boomerang bomb that explode. Bill and Tails come out and help out with the fight. Guru is the only one who isn't doing anything. Eve swings her sword, Walt throws his explosive, and everyone try to use their physical strength to attack. For some reason, none seem to have an affect.

Cocobot laughs, and shouts, "Fools! No one can stop me! I have used a lot of your data to make my body impenetrable! In other words… NO ONE CAN STOP ME!"

Crocbot swings his tail and send everyone flying to the ground. The Freedom Fighters end up taken a bad fall and are slowly.

Crocbot turns to Tails, and says, "And you're the first for me to dispose of."

Crocbot makes a hatch open from his stomach and sends up a crocodile head that is made of metal. Tails gasps to see the crocodile heading to him and quickly closes his eyes. He then suddenly hears a bang, and opens his eyes. In shock, he sees Eve having hold of the crocodile and it has hit her in the stomach.

Eve turns to Tails, and asks, "Are… are you okay, Tails?"

Just then, Eve collapses on the ground. Tails becomes stunned that his eyes shrink at the sight of it. Eve has taken a strong hit for him and has collapsed to the ground. That's when something in Tails' snap.

The next moment, Tails flies to Crocbot with his twin tails spinning fast and faster. To everyone shock, Tails gives Crocbot a hard kick in the stomach and sends him flying to the wall.

Crocbot groans, "What the?!"

Before saying anything, Tails flies and gives Crocbot an uppercut on the chin. Then slams his foot on his nose. Crocbot tries to catch Tails, but the little fox is very quick. The Downunda Freedom Fighters are shocked to see how hard Tails is fighting so hard.

"Woah! Never knew the kid had it in him," Barby says.

Walt picks up Eve and places her in his pouch, "I think it's because Eve got hurt taking the hit for him."

"Yeah. His heart is full of rage and determination, and yet, love for Eve. I would have to say that for the fox, the hedgehog is like a sister to him," Guru says.

Everyone turn and continue to watch Tails continue to punch, kick, and perform a lot of combat moves at Crocbot. Tails finish the final blow and spin dash at the robot, crashing it to the wall.

Tails quickly flies out, and says, "Hurry, we need to get out. I think I strike him at the energy core of the factory.

They soon hear the alarm going out and smoke comes out.

Walt shotus, "Hurry, this place is going to explode!"

Everyone begin to run to escape the factory as it begins to explode. That's when the canister begin to explode when the explosion reach them. Soon, the whole factory explode with Crocbot inside. Watching on the hill are the Freedom Fighters seeing the event. Eve is alright and is sitting next to Tails. Eve gives Tails a hug and kiss with a smile on her face. Tails blushes as doing so. Eve and Tails continue to see the factory begin destroyed and resting before heading back to the headquarters.

Six months later in the present day, in the room, Eve and Tails have actually been telling everyone about their adventure to Downunda and meeting the Freedom Fighters there.

"So after defeating Crocbot and destroying the factory. We rested for the night. The next day, we say goodbye to our friends and head back to Knothole. Where we were created by you guys," Tails says.

Sonic says, "Wow Tails, I'm impressed! You totally gave that Crocbot a massive beat down!"

"And knock him to the Power Core of his factory to boot," Eve says.

"We were glad you both were alright and got home okay. We were starting to worry," Sally says.

Which I was there to see it. Although, I wish I could have meet Walt and the other Freedom Fighters," Amy says.

"Yeah. But I'm sure we'll see them again," Tails says.

"I just remember something. What happened to Octobot after you lost him, and how did you crush him?" Sonic asks.

Eve and Tails turn to each other and laugh a little.

Tails says, "That's something for another time. Just to let you know, that is also when Crocbot make another comeback. Like I said, that's another story."


	37. Chapter 37

Episode 37: Freedom Fighters in Eggmanland Amusement Park

Out in the clearing of the Great Forest, Sonic, Eve, and all of their friends of Knothole have gather around to discuss important letters they received in the mail. They all have white envelope that has Eggman's symbol on it. It's not just them who received letters, but Knuckles, the Chaotix, Mighty and Ray, Cream and Cheese, and even Hershey and Geoffrey. They all gather in a circle to see have their own opinion.

"Alright, we all know that we all received a letter from Eggman about an Amusement Park," Sonic says.

"Not quite Sonic," Sally says.

"She's right, the letter says that we're invited by Eggman to go to an Eggman Amusement Park," Tails says.

"I think it sounds like fun," Cream says.

"Chao Chao," Cheese replies.

Geoffrey says, "I don't know Cream. This could be one of Eggman's tricks."

"Yeah. And what he wrote made me feel a little sketchy," Eve says.

"Yes. His letter does seem remorseful," Sally says.

She takes out her letter, and reads it to everyone.

Dear Freedom Fighters,

I have decided to give up my plans to take over Mobius to open a special Eggman Amusement Park. There will be rides, food, games, and fun for all Mobians alike. Where there is nothing but fun fun fun.

"He sure love to hear himself talk doesn't he," Sonic says.

"Still, an amusement park does sound like fun, even if it is Eggman," Amy says.

"Oui, an amusement park are meant to be fun and full of excitement. Eggman building an amusement is a bit. How do you say: Troubling," Antoine replies.

"And there's more," Sally replies, and continues to read.

The construction is full of remorse for my past transgression and has no method of future scheming or misdeeds. So all are invited to come along and see the excitement of my Eggman Amusement Park. Invite your friends and family and other to the park so they will enjoy the wonderland of fun.

From your former enemy,

Dr. Eggman

Sonic asks, "Is he serious?"

"I can't tell if he's serious or not," Hershey replies.

"Y'all think we should actually go?" Bunnie asks.

"I don't know, Eggman expect us to believe that he has a change of heard and build an amusement park to prove it. Sounds like he's up to something," Mighty says.

"This amusement park idea sounds a bit screwy," Knuckles agrees.

"Yeah. Does he really expect us to believe it?" Sonic questions.

"Well, it wouldn't hurt to check the place out," A familiar voice says.

Everyone look up to see their bat friend lands in the middle of the circle. She is holding an envelope with the same Eggman symbol on it.

"Hey Rouge, didn't know you were coming," Eve says.

"Just thought I drop by when I heard your conversation. I also was heading to this Eggman Amusement Park when I heard you," Rouge says.

"So you received the invitation too. It seems that Eggman passed the intite almost to everyone in the Green Zone Village, Angel Island, and Knothole," Geoffrey says.

"Seems so," Rotor replies.

"Still, how do we know Eggman really means what he says and not one of his scams?" Sonia questions.

"Well, there's only one way to find out," Manic says.

"Going over there. Because Eggman plus Eggman Amusement part equals evil plot for us to foil," Sonic says.

"And we also find out his plan, wreck that plan, and save lives," Eve says. Jazz nods her head in reply.

"Yeah. That seems how we spend our time," Sonic replies.

"You can say that again. It seems like we're always fighting Eggman and hardly get a break from it," Vector says.

"So maybe going there should help us to relax. And if it is part of Eggman's plans, then we'll wreck it," Bunnie says.

Eve sighs, "Fine, let's get this over with. We're at least glad Eggman send a map to where his amusement park is."

"Chao Chao," Jazz says, nodding her head.

Later on, the group of friends ride on their vehicles, fly, or run across the plain to follow the map to this Eggman Amusement Park. After time of traveling down the road, they are able to find this amusement park Eggman has created and claim to have done it out of remorse and want to turn over a new leaf.

Everyone react like, "Woah! Wow! Awww! Cool!"

Everyone see this Eggman Amusement Park they received the letter from. They see the entrance has Eggman's face with 'Eggman Amusement Park' sign glowing red, yellow, and white. In the park there is a roller coaster; big and small, ferris wheel, rides that makes people spin, games where they win prizes, and some are Eggman dolls, and food courts. Surprisingly, many Mobians have arrive at the park to have some fun.

"I have to admit, I never expected this," Eve says.

"I know. This park looks amazing. Everyone and their brother would want to come here. Can't believe Eggman invited us after destroying his plans and trashing his robots," Sonic says.

"Anyway, we'll need to be careful. Even though he is proving his remorse in building this park, there is a clear possibility he is up to something,"

"So w-what s-s-should we d-do?" Ray asks.

"I guess the only way is to have fun in the park and take keep a close eye on Dr. Eggman. That was we can see if he's up to something or not," Mighty says.

Sally interjects, "Right, but it will be a good idea if we stay in groups."

"Great idea Sally, I'll go with Sonic," Amy happily says, hugging him by the neck.

"Amy," Sonic groans.

Sally sighs, "Alright, you go with Sonic, but Rotor and Nicole are in your group."

"Deal," Amy says.

"I'll go with Tails, Mina, and Cream and Cheese. I'm sure Jazz won't mind," Eve says.

Jazz and Cheese float to each other and talk to each other with glee.

"The Chaotix will be with Knuckles," Vector says.

Charmy grabs Knuckles by the arm, "Yeah! Knuckles is on our team!"

"I'll go with Sonia, Manic, Bunnie, and Antoine," Sally says.

"Then I guess Hershey and I are with Mighty and Ray," Geoffrey says.

"Alright, then we'll all meet back at the entrance once we're done looking around," Eve says.

As everyone go over their plan, a security camera is watching them. Watching them through the screen Eggman is seeing the Freedom Fighters walking into the park and then go their separate ways.

Eggman smirks with glee, "I knew those annoying hedgehogs and their friends couldn't resist coming here. Now to set my plan into motion."

He then picks up a communicatory and presses the button, "Badniks, the Fighters are in the park. It's time to set my plans in motion."

In one side of the park, Amy, Sonic, Rotor and Nicole are walking around the park. Of course, Amy is hudding Sonic by the arm, much to his annoyance.

"So, what should we do first?" Rotor asks.

"There doesn't seem to be any trouble going on here, and the technology seems to be harmless," Nicole says.

"Still, I wouldn't put it past Eggman if he has something on his sleeve," Rotor says.

Suddenly, they hear Amy scream in excitement.

"Amy, why are you screaming?" Sonic asks.

Amy happily points out, "Look, there's a ferris wheel. They are so romantic. Let's go on for a ride."

Amy then drags Sonic to the ferris wheel to ride on it with Sonic. Rotor and Nicole begin giggling to see Amy's strong love interest with Sonic and how it causes her to get excited, angery, and all kinds of emotions.

At the game area of the park, Tails, Eve and Jazz, Mina, Cream and Cheese are looking around. There are ring tosses, water squirting games, ball throwing, archery games, and other kinds of fun games. There are also prizes like teddy bears, bunnies, chao toys, and dolls and figures shaped like Eggman. Along with all kinds of prizes.

"There are so many games and prizes. Where should we go first?" Cream asks.

"I'm not sure. There are so many of them," Eve says.

Suddenly, they hear someone calls out, "Hey Eve, over here!"

Eve turns her head and gasps in shock to see a familiar small robot at one of the game booths.

"Bokkun?!" Eve asks in surprise.

Eve and her friends walk to Bokkun who is incharge of a purple game booth. This one seems to be a dart throwing game.

"Hi Eve, look I got a job at Eggman's park," Bokkun happily says.

"Sounds nice. Um, this game booth isn't going to blow up?" Eve asks.

"Of course not. Eggman wouldn't allow it anyway. Eggman did let me do bomb throwing," Bokkun says.

"Don't you mean, Dart Throwing?" Tails asks.

"No Bomb Throwing. In this game you need to throw the small bombs at the target on the other side. The closer to the bullseye, the bigger the prize," Bokkun says, holding small bombs.

Cream asks, "Um, isn't that dangerous."

"Huh?" Bokkun asks, confused.

Bokkun looks down to see Cream and Cheese. He can't help it, but he can see the shiny sparkle in Cream's eyes, the sweet smile on her face, and the adorable appearance she has and cute outfit.

"Uh uh uh uh uh, h-h-h-h-h-hell-ll-ll-o-o-o-o-. M-m-m-my n-n-n-name is Bo-bo-Bokkun," Bokkun nervously says.

"Hello my name is Cream, and this is special Chao friend, Cheese," Cream introduces herself.

"Chao Chao," Cheese replies.

Bokkun then brings out the small bomb with cheeks turning red, "W-w-would y-you l-l-l-like t-to p-p-play?"

"Um sure," Cream says, and takes the small bomb.

Cream looks and notices that the stand is taller than she is.

"What's wrong Cream?" Mina asks.

"Um, the stand is too high," Cream answers.

Bokkun flies down with his jet, and says, "Allow me."

Bokkun wraps his arms around Cream's waist and carriers her up and places her on the stand.

"Thank you," Cream says.

Bokkun blushes, "You're welcome."

Cream turns to the target on the other side, and throws the bomb. The bomb hits the target close to the red bullseyes.

Bokkun shouts, "Wow! You are so close to the red and yet so far!"

Bokkun flies into the stand and brings out a Chao doll.

He passes to Cream, "And here's your prize."

"Thank you," Cream happily says.

Bokkun blushes, "You're welcome."

Eve, mina, Tails, and Jazz giggle in reply.

Cream turns to the others, "What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing," Eve answers.

"Yeah. Nothing at all," Mina replies

"Of course," Tails says.

"Okay," Cream says.

Eve says, "Come on, let's go have some fun."

"I agree," Mina says.

Mina turns around and walks ahead, but suddenly bumps into someone and fall down. First, Mina hits the ground. Then someone falls on top of her.

Mina becomes angry and turns her head, "Why won't you watch it you."

Mina stops to see a yellow boy mongoose with black hair, and purple eyes. He is wearing a white vest, a black shirt with a red angry face, blue jeans, and black shoes. He is wearing black leather wristband with white studs, two silver earrings on his left ear, and red glasses glasses.

"Um well uh, hello" Mina stammers as her cheeks blush,

The other blushes too, and says, "Hello."

The boy is able to stand up, and presents his hand, "Need a hand?"

Mina takes the boy's hand and he helps her up.

"It's very nice to meet you, I'm Mina. Mina Mongoose," Mina introduces herself.

"Ash. Ash Mongoose. It's nice to meet you," The boy says.

Mina asks, "So what are you doing in the park?"

"Nothing much. I got an invite and decided to come. I did heard some bad things about Dr. Eggman, and yet, I decided to check it out," Ash says.

"I know. My friends have been fighting Eggman for like forever. WE decided to check this out incase he is planning something," Mina says.

"Sounds interesting. So um, do you wanna hang out?" Ash asks.

"Oh, I don't know," Mina says, turning to her friends.

Eve and Cream move their hands letting Mina know that it's alright for her to be with Ash.

Mina turns to Ask with a smile, "Sure."

Ash and Mina take each other's hand and they both begin to head off in the park.

Eve smiles, "Well, it looks like Mina has found a special someone."

"Aww, that is so sweet," Cream happily says.

Unknown to them, Bokkun is looking at them from behind the booth. Bokkun then pulls the lever and a giant vacuum pipe comes out of the booth, and begin to suck everything in its path. Everyone scream as they are sucked inside. The next moment, Eve and the others end up landing inside a jail cell underground. Eve falls out first. Then Tails, Cream, Cheese, and then Jazz. Finally the stuffed Chao.

"Ow! That hurt!" Tails says.

"That was not fun!" Cream replies.

"I'll never go on that ride again," Eve says.

Meanwhile in the park, Antoine and Bunnie are going on a ride of their own. However, Sally, Manic, and Sonia are making them. The three are taking the love pair to the Tunnel of Love. There are hearts on the front, and swan shape boats. The weird thing is, a Swat-bot is there as well.

"Are you uh, sure this is a very good idea?" Antoine asks.

"Yeah. What about the mission?" Bunnie adds.

"Don't worry, we'll good look for Eggman and his badniks while you two go on your romantic cruise," Sally says.

"Yeah. You both need to have some alone time," Sonia says.

"Come on Ant, spend time with your girl, we'll handle this," Manic says.

Antoine and Bunnie look each other and blush a little.

Bunnie says, "Alright, we'll go in this Tunnel of Love, but then we'll need to continue searching."

"Oui, just one ride," Antoine says.

Bunnie and Antoine takes each other's hand and begin to go on the ride. The three friends smile to see the two walking to the front of the line. Soon, the swan boat comes to a stop.

The Swat-bot says, "Watch your step! Heep arms and legs inside the boat through out the ride!"

Bunnie and Antoine walk into the boat and sit down. Then the ride begins to move into the tunnel

"Thinks it's kind of weird that a robot is giving us safety tips?" Bunnie asks.

"Oui, I have to agree," Antoine says.

Sally and the others stand at the front of the line to see the two love birds are going to enjoy the ride.

"Oh yeah. It's about time we get those two to hook up," Manic says.

"I agree, those two just need a little push," Sonia says.

Sally walks off, "Come on guys, we need to figure out what Eggman and his badniks are up to and stop him. If there is an evil plan."

The three begin to walk down the path to find trouble. Suddenly, the trap door open and all three fall in with a scream. Then the trap door closes. Soon, the three then land in the same cell as Eve and the others.

"Eggman got you too, huh?" Eve asks.

"He sure did," Manic says.

At a different part of the park, The Chaotix and Knuckles are looking at one of the rides. It's a giant roller coaster that is fifty to sixty tall. There are ladybug cars that looks like some of Eggman's badniks. Vector, Espio, and Knuckles are interested in it. Charmy however is looking nervous.

Charmy scaredly asks, "Are we actually going on that ride?"

"Well duh. Of course we're going on that ride. It looks epic!" Vector says in excitement.

"Vector, we're supposed to find out what Eggman is up to, not go on rides. Besides, I don't think Charmy is even tall enough to go on that ride," Espio says.

"Hey! I'm tall enough, I just, don't want to go on the ride," Charmy says, feeling a bit insulted.

"I'm with Espio on this one. Even though this ride looks awesome, we should be finding Dr. Eggman not go on rides," Knuckles says.

"What's the matter? You guys are not scared, are you?" Vector asks with a grin.

This pulls Knuckles strings, "Scared?! I'm not scared of anything!"

"I'm not afraid either," Charmy says.

"No am I, but what about Eggman?" Espio asks.

"There always time for fun. Besides, when the last time we get to have fun like this. What could go wrong?" Vector says.

Espio groans, "What the worst that can happen? I can think a lot of things."

The four hurry over to get inline for the roller coaster ride. They wait, and wait, and wait in front of many Mobians for the ride. When it's their turn, Vector and Charmy hurry to the front car.

"Alright!" Vector cheers.

"Let's go have some fun," Charmy happily adds.

Espio and Knuckles sit in the car behind them.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Espio says.

"Yeah. I have to agree. Let's try to have fun, for now," Knuckles says.

The bars go down on the passenger's lap and the ride begin to start riding up the hill. The group look up to see how high the coaster is going on the first giant hill. Charmy begins to chatter his teeth as he clutches on the bars as hard as he can.

Charmy scaredly asks, "Um, are we going too high?"

"No way!" Vector asks.

Charmy looks to see they are almost to the top of the roller coaster.

Charmy screams, "Alright, if it's possible can we stop the ride! Please! Stop the ride! STOP THE RIDE!"

Then the coaster begins to go down super fast as Charmy screams and cries strong and loud. The coaster, down super fast, then goes up and down some of the hills. Then makes a loop de loop. Next, the cars goes inside a dark tunnel that is full of glowing mechanical robots and monsters. Everyone on the cars continues to scream loud. Suddenly, Knuckles hears a strange sound coming from the cars.

Knuckles asks himself, "What was that?"

Suddenly, Knuckles feels a jerk and the four feel like they are going more down in the deeper part of the tunnel. The Vector and Charmy continue to scream while Espio and Knuckles stop to notice something wrong.

"Espio, something's wrong," Knuckles says.

"Yes. I hear the cars have been disconnected with ours," Espio says.

Knuckles realizes, "Which means, we're riding into a trap!"

The cars are going down faster and faster. Soon, the four look to see the end of the trap. The cars then hit the wall and the four fly in the air as they scream. Soon, the cell door opens and all four crash inside. Soon enough, the door closes the cell door and activated a strong electric waves. The four boys groan as Sally and the others look to see the boys on the ground.

Sally asks, "Knuckles, are you guys okay?"

"I think so," Knuckles answers.

"I don't feel so good," Charmy replies with a groan.

At the ferris wheel, Amy is holding Sonic in her arms as they ride on the wheel. Nicole and Rotor are waiting for them to be done. That's when Antoine and Bunnie, Geoffrey and Hershey come by.

"Hey mate, what's going on?" Geoffrey asks.

"Waiting for Sonic and Amy to get off the Ferris Wheel," Nicole answers.

"Let me guess, Amy dragged him into it, and I mean literally?" Antoine asks.

"She did," Rotor says.

Hershey asks, "By the way, have you seen Rouge? I thought she was coming with us."

"Well, she told us that she will look into things on our own. And so far, we can't seen her," Rotor answers.

"Oh, I found a few things alright," Rouge speaks.

The group look up to see Rouge flying down and lands on the ground.

"Did you find anything?" Nicole asks.

"I found a few things. And trust me, it turns out this amusement park is not what it seems to be," Rouge says.

"How so?" Bunnie asks.

Rouge takes a hard drive from her right sleeve and passes it to Rotor, "The answer is right in there."

Rotor takes the hard drive and brings out Nicole's small computer.

Rotor places it on the connector of Nicole's computer, and says, "Okay Nicole, do your thing."

"Acknowledge," Nicole says.

Nicole goes inside her computer and download the data Rouge has collected in the hard drive. During the time, Sonic and Amy have return from their ride on the ferris wheel.

"Hey guys, Sonic and I had a wonderful time," Amy happily says.

Sonic mutters, "Yeah. Wonderful time."

"What's going on?" Sonic asks.

"Rouge found something and Nicole is looking it up," Geoffrey says.

"About time, being on the slow ferris wheel is boring," Sonic says.

Nicole comes out and is worried, "Guys, the park is a trap!"

Suddenly, a force field appears and surround the entire park. The Freedom Fighters, and everyone in the park become scared and frightened to see what's going on. Just then, Mina and Ash hurry over to the others.

"Sonic, guys, what's going on?" Mina asks.

"The park is a trap. Eggman is planning to imprison all of us in the park, and he captured the others," Nicole panics.

Sonic says, "Come on we gotta save them."

"But we don't even know where they are," mina says.

Ash says, "I might have an idea where they might be."

"And you are?" Amy asks.

"Oh right, my name is Ash. Ash Mongoose. It's a pleasure to meet you. Anyway, I saw Swat-bots reading towards the back of one of the buildings, and out of curiosity I looked there. To my surprise, they opened a secret passage and carrying a few Mobians inside, and they look asleep. That's when I ran into Mina," Ash says.

"Ash, can you lead us to this trap door?" Geoffrey asks.

"Right," Ask says.

Ash begin to lead everyone to the secret door. Soon enough, everyone arrive behind the booth and find a round ring attached to the ground. Rotor opens the door to reveal the door.

Rotor says, "Come on, let's go inside."

"Quick question, what were the Mobians that were taken?" Antoine asks.

"It was a young flying squirrel and an armadillo around our age," Ash answers.

Amy gasps, "That must have been mighty and Ray."

"Now we really got to save them," Sonic says.

"Let's go," Sonic says, and speed down.

Everyone quickly follow down in the trap door. As the group hurry downstairs, they hear a loud scream.

Sonic recognizes it, "That's Eve and Sally. We got to hurry."

Everyone hurry down stairs and look to see prison cells. They see Eve, Sally, and the others inside the cell.

"Sonic!" Sally calls out.

"Sally! Eve! Are you alright?!" Sonic asks.

"We're fine, but we need to get out. Eggman is up to something, and already trapped Mighty and Ray and knocked them out with knockout gas," Eve says.

"We know. Ash found that part out," Sonic says.

"Girls, are you okay?" Mina asks.

"We're fine. Now let us out of this place!" Cream scaredly says.

"Chao Chao!" Cheese and Jazz reply.

"Stand back everyone!" Sonic says.

Eve quickly says, "Hold on, electric surges are put on the bars. You'll get electrocuted."

Nicole says, "I'll take care of it. Right now, you need to hurry and get back up. Eggman is going to use the cars and Swat-bots to capture everyone."

"And you are next," Scratch's voice calls out.

Everyone run to see Scratch and Grounder.

Sonic sighs, "Not them again."

"And here we go," Sonic says, and spin dashes the robots into pieces.

"That was quick," Ash says.

"I know," Mina says.

Nicole begin to work on the lock and soon enough break the lock and disable the electric current. Nicole opens the door and everyone hurry out. Eve carries Ray while Vector carries Mighty in his arms.

"Let's take down Eggman! Let's do it to it!" Sonic says.

Everyone hurry outside to see the Swat-bots are attacking everyone in sight.

"Alright Freedom Fighters, let's save everyone in the park," Sally says.

Everyone begin to take out the Swat-bots and robots that is trying to capture the people in the park. Everyone perform their attacks, powers, and other abilities upon the robots and saving citizens.

Eve turns to see Eggman on his eggmobile, "There's Eggman!"

"Then let's get him!" Sonic says.

Sonic and Eve spring into action. Sonic and Eve then hit the bottom of Eggman's hovercraft.

Eggman shouts, "Hey!"

"Looking for us, Eggbreath!" Sonic says.

"Time for you to get scramble!" EVe says.

Sonic and Eve use their spin dash multiple times until they manage to knock Eggman to the ground and destroy the hovercraft. When that happens, it disable the bubble over the park.

Seeing this, Sally shouts, "Everyone out!"

Hearing the cry, everyone hurry out of the park and escape Eggman's plan.

Eggman gets up in anger, "I hate you hedgehogs!"

"Never get tired of that," Sonic says with a smirk.

"See you later, Eggbelly!" Eve says.

Then both of the hedgehog hurry out of the park to catch up with the others.

Eggman shouts "One day, hedgehogs! One day!"

The Freedom Fighters, Guardians, and everyone in the group run as they laugh at Eggman's defeat. The amusement soon explode and the robots and rides are destroyed. Mina continues to hold Ash's hand as they laugh and smile at each other. In away, because of this event, love has striked the pair of mongooses.


	38. Chapter 38

Episode 38: The Old Sonic Switch Part 1

In Knothole, a few of Eggman's Swat-bots are attacking the city. As usual, Sonic is there to save the day. Sonic kicks, punch, and spin dashes the Swat-bots until he knocks them in the water and destroyed due to electrocution. Everyone cheer happily for Sonic's bravery and skills.

Sonic turns to the robots, and says, "Shocking! Positively shocking!"

The Mobian mouse, rudding the chili dog stand says, "No monsieur! That was tres magnifique!"

"Yeah. It was, wasn't it?" Sonic comments.

The owner then gives Sonic a chili dog, "It was certainly deserving of one of my finest chili dogs!"

"You won't hear me arguing!" Sonic says in excitement and takes the chili dog.

At the same time, Eve and Jaxx, Mina, Amy, Ash have been watching Sonic fighting the robots and getting the chili dog as an award.

"That was awesome!" Mina says.

"What a show-off! Is he always like that Eve?" Ash asks, annoyed.

"Sonic may act like a show boat at times, but he is a great fighters," Eve says.

"Yeah. You're just jealous cause Sonic's the bomb and you're not!" Amy comments.

Soon enough, Eve and Jazz begin laughing.

"Oh yeah?" Ash asks, firmly glaring at Amy.

"Care to list your track record against Eggman and Robotnik?" Amy questions.

"I see your point, but he's still a show-off," Ash says.

"True, but he is the top three Freedom Fighters," Eve says, walking away with Jazz flying beside her.

Mina, Amy, and Ash follow.

"Really who are the other two?" Ash asks.

"Eve and Bunnie of course? Never expect two of the our top Fighters are girls," Mina says.

"Never did, but that is impressive," Ash replies.

As the friends walk away, Sonic turns to see Ash with the girls, specifically the girls. He knows which one to see first. Later in the day, Mina is heading back to her home when she notices Sonic sitting on the tree trunk holding a flower.

"Hi Sonic, whatever brings you here?" Mina asks with a smile.

"I didn't have anything to do," Sonic says, turning his head to her.

He walks to her as he says, "And I was thinking maybe you and i could hang out down by the creek!"

"Really? That sounds very nice of you. But what about Ash?" Mina replies.

Sonic presents Mina flower, and asks, "What about him?"

Mina soon begins to blush that Sonic is acting so nice and giving her a flower.

Meanwhile, Jazz is sitting on the bench while Antoine's father, Armand is helping Antoine and Eve with their sword fighting skills in the clearing in the Great Forest. Armand is battling against Antoine and Eve.

"Now remember you two, you both must keep ze close eye on your opponent. One mistake can cause disastrous results," Armand says.

"Oui. Must keep ze eye on our opponent," Antoine says.

"And that means no distractions," Eve replies.

Antoine and Eve continue to fight against Armand with their sword. Jazz becomes interested and like the way Eve fight with her sword, Jazz decides to try it out herself. Jazz looks around to find a small wooden stick. She picks it up and flies to the fight. Antoine, Armand, and Eve, has their sword shield against each others. Until, Jazz does the same with her stick.

"Huh?!" The three ask confused.

The three put their sword down, and turn to see Jazz flapping her wings and holding a stick.

Jazz, what are you doing here? You were supposed to be watching us," Eve asks.

"Chao Chao! Chao Chao Chao! Chao Chao Chao! Chao Chao!" Jazz says.

Armand says, "If I didn't know better, I must say that Jazz wants to learn how to use swormandship too."

"Oui. It possible that Jazz wants to learn like you were," Antoine replies.

Eve giggles and picks Jazz in her arms, "Sounds interesting, but I don't think it's safe for her to do it while we're practicing."

"It may not be safe, but it seems that she really like to learn," Antoine replies.

"I guess so. Although, have you ever heard a Chao wanting to learn how to fight with a sword?" Eve asks.

"No, but it wouldn't hurt to her to learn," Armand says.

Eve looks down at Jazz who has the pleading eyes.

Eve smiles, and says, "I guess it's alright you can learn, but maybe we'll get you a sword that is your size."

"Chao Chao!" Jazz says with glee.

Back in the forest close to Knothole, Sonic and Mina are hanging out together by the creek. Mina blushes like crazy how Sonic is sugarcoating Mina.

"It's strange, I never knew Sonic was like this. He surely act different from Ash," Mina says in thought with a smile.

But remembers in concern and thought, "But I… I can't do this to Ash? How can I hurt him so?!"

Mina then gets up and decides to leave.

Sonic asks, "Something wrong, babe?"

"Sorry Sonic, I just… I need to head back to Knothole. I just remember I need to help Sonia with something," Mina says, then hurries back to the village.

"Yeah," Sonic says.

He sighs in thought, "So close, and yet so far!"

Mina continues to head back to Knothole when Amy comes walking by.

Amy sees mina running off, and calls out, "Mina! Mian! What's the rush?"

"Well… is that rude or what? Then again, it's not like her," Amy says in thought.

As Amy looks to see Mina heading off, Sonic looks to see Amy.

He says in thought. "Well, the day may not be a total loss, especially with all the hot chicks in the local vicinity."

Sonic walks on the bridge and says to Amy, "Say, babe, wha'cha up to?"

"Uhh, Sonic? Did you-did you just call me 'Babe'?" Amy asks confused.

Sonic smoothly says, "Yeah, and I was wondering if you were free right now?"

"Sure," Amy answers.

Sonic and Amy begin to walk together to hang out.

At Sally's hut, Sally, Eve and Jazz, and Rotor are looking at the computer with Nicole. On the computer, they look over the plans for a few devices and over one of Eggman's secret bases.

"So what you're saying is that there are still some Robians trapped in there?" Eve asks.

"Yes. Rotor and I were able to find a secret base that are still holding many captured Robians and possibly other kinds of badniks or weaponry," Sally says.

"And I'll bet you need me and Sonic to rescue them and foil whatever plan Eggman is having," Eve suspects.

"That's right. Which reminds me, where is Sonic? I haven't seen him all day," Sally says.

"Yeah. I haven't seen him either," Eve says.

Then begins to head out, "I'm going to look for him and explain the situation, it's already dark outside."

"Chao Chao!" Jazz says, following Eve.

Out in the night, Sonic is actually asleep under a big tree, and Bunnie is sleeping next to him. Sonic has asked Bunnie to hang out and end up taking a nap, but it seems to go into over time.

Bunnie soon wakes up and tiredly says, "Uhh… Sonic?"

"Yeah Babe?" Sonic asks, opening one eye.

Bunnie sits up, and says, "Our little nap went a little long. I think it's time we head back."

"Sure, but I think I'll stay a little longer," Sonic says.

Bunnie gets up, and says, "Okay, I'm heading back home. See you tomorrow sugar-hog."

"See you tomorrow. Don't be a stranger," Sonic says sitting up.

"Okay. Don't be out to long, I'm sure your parents and sister are looking for y'all," Bunnie says, walking away as she waves goodbye.

"Yeah. I'll keep that in mind," Sonic says.

Bunnie hurries back home for the night since it's already getting late. Sonic decides to lean back against the tree with his hands behind his head and relax.

Sonic says, "Now this is the life! Fame, chicks, and all the chili dogs a hedgehog could want? What more to life there? Who could have thunk all this started out as a plan to get rid of me…"

Unknown to everyone, this Sonic is actually the Anti-Sonic. He has switch places with the real Sonic without anyone noticing. And this is how it happened.

Flashback

Anti-Sonic is sitting in a stone house and sitting on an old chair, that's when Anti-Antoine comes along. With a sinister smile, Anti-Antoine is holding a remote.

Anti-Antoine says, "Zay goodbye, you Blue-spined oaf! Once I push zis button I'll eliminate my greatest enemy forevaire!"

"Guess it stinks to be you!" Anti-Sonic mocks.

Anti-Sonic jumps at Anti-Antoine and hits him in the jaw, knocking him out. Suddenly, the button has been pressed during the collision and it opens a portal to a different world, where Anti-Sonic can see the real Sonic.

Anti-Sonic picks up the remote, and says, "Well, whaddya know, this thing actually works."

He looks at the portal, and says, "And I just hit the jackpot."

The real Sonic is running down the forest after receiving trouble that Swat-bots are attacking Knothole.

Real Sonic says in thought, "Gotta get back to Knothole before the Swat-bot comes and destroy the village, or worse."

It doesn't take long for an idea to hit the evil counterpart. Anti-Sonic brings the remote, and puts on a metal glove.

With a smirk, Anti-Sonic says, "When opportunity knocks, ya seize it, I always say! He takes my place here… while I take over there! Don'cha just love it when a plan comes together?"

Real Sonic continues to super speed to the forest and hurry to get to Knothole before the Swat-bots can attack the village. Suddenly, a portal appears in front of him, and Sonic gets a punch in the face by a metal glove and knocked out. Anti-Sonic comes out to see Real Sonic is knocked out, cold.

"Still a sap like aways! You're not so fast you can't be tagged, sucker!" Anti-Sonic says looking at the knocked out Sonic.

Sometime later, Anti-Sonic tie up the real Sonic and takes off his shoes. He then takes off his own jacket boots and sunglasses.

He looks at Sonic's shoes, and says, "I'm not wild about the shoes, pal! But I guess everyone would catch on real quick if I wore black leather."

Anti-Sonic then puts on Sonic's shoes. Then he puts his jacket, shoes, and sunglasses on the real Sonic. Anti-Sonic grabs the remote and jumps through the portal. Soon the portal closes, leaving the real Sonic in the Anti-Mobius while the Anti-Sonic in Mobius.

Flashback End:

The Anti-Sonic lays down with his head against, and says, "Now that I'm accepted as the real deal on this Mobius, why would I ever go back to that bunch o' lame-os I used to call 'my gang?'"

Sonic continues to lay down and closes his eyes. Suddenly, a shadow figure covers over him, and a familiar voice says, "Hey bro, thought I find you here."

"Chao Chao," A reply speak.

Anti-Sonic opens his eyes to reveal Eve with Jazz on her head and she has a smile on her face.

"Hey Eve, what are you doing? I was enjoying some sleep," Anti-Sonic asks.

Eve giggles, "Didn't mean to interrupt nap time, but Sally needs us back at Knothole. We have an important mission to do."

"Alright, alright. Let's get this over with. See if you can catch up 'Babe.'" Anti-Sonic says. He then super speed ahead to get back to Knothole.

Eve becomes confused, and asks, "Babe?"

Eve shrugs her shoulder and heads off after him.

Sometime later, Sonic, who is really Anti-Sonic and Eve arrive at Sally's hut to help with this important assignment.

Sally says, "So that is both of your mission. You need to investigate this abandoned base and free any Robian you can find."

"You got it, Sal," Eve says.

"Sure thing 'Babe,'" Sonic says.

"Babe?" Sally asks, and her cheeks begin to turn red.

Eve sighs, "It's okay Sally, try to ignore it. Anyway, Sonic and I are on it. We just need the coordinates to the location and we'll be on our way."

"Thanks, and we're counting on both of you to rescue the Robians trapped in the base," Sally says.

Sometime later, Sonic and Eve are super speeding to where Nicole's coordinates are leading them. Soon enough, the two stop on top of the hill to see a metal building that looks like an old abandoned warehouse.

"I'm guessing this is the place," Eve says.

"Yeah. This place looks like a busted old junkyard," Anti-Sonic replies.

"Alright, let's go get the Robians out, and get back to Knothole before Eggman or any of his Badniks show up," Eve says.

Sonic and Eve super speed down the hill and head in front of the warehouse. The building is very old and has metal bars bolted in front of the door.

"Well, it looks like the building is bolted up," Anti-Sonic says.

"Not anymore, so let's spin drill our way in," Eve says.

Anti-Sonic smirks, "Sounds like my kind of idea of fun."

"It may be fun, but we still got work to do. Now let's get to work" Eve says.

Eve and Anti-Sonic spin dash with high speed. Soon the two enter the crack of the door and drill the bars between the cracks from top to bottom. The two super spinning hedgehogs through the metal that is leaving large amount of sparks. Soon enough, they both manage to break through the metal bars and land on the ground. Then Eve opens the door to the warehouse to see the inside.

The inside is full of old metal boxes, and wooden crates. There are also containers along with large metal boxes that look like coffins. The inside of the building is very dirty and full of spiders, cobwebs, and dust.

"Sheesh! This place looks like it hasn't been touched for years," Anti-Sonic says.

"You're right. This place looks so dirty and abandoned. Sally and Nicole say there should be Robians around here, but I don't see anything," Eve says.

Eve thinks and looks around the area, "They could be in the boxes."

"Think your right, Babe. The sooner we get these Robians out, the sooner we can grab ourselves some chili-dogs," Anti-Sonic says. Then walk ahead to the boxes.

Eve rolls her eyes, "Don't you think of anything, but food?"

Anti-Sonic and Eve walk to one of the large boxes that look like a coffin. The coffin like box appears to be made of metal like a iron capsule of some kind. Eve brings out her sword, and sticks it between the crack of the lid and the rim of the box. Eve pushes her sword down, and uses her Chaos energy to make her sword strong. Finally, the box popped open, and Eve along with Sonic take a look inside.

Inside the box is in fact a Mobian. From the shape of it, it seems to be a silver Robian Mongoose with long metal hair. Judging by the metal appearance of the clothes, the mongoose seems to be female.

Anti-Sonic says, "Well, it looks like we're in the right place."

"Yes, but this mongoose looks very familiar," Eve says.

Evelooks at the side of the box and notice a nameplate on the side. It's a little hard to see because it's dusted. Eve then dust off the dust on the nameplate with her hand. She then notices letters that spell. I,S,A,B,E,L,L… then continues to do with the rest of the name so she can read it. When Eve is done, she can see the name, 'ISABELLA MONGOOSE' on it.

"Isabella Mongoose, isn't that the name of Mina's mom? Now that I think about it, she look just like her," Eve says in thought.

Eve says to Anti-Sonic, "Sonic, I think this Robian is Mina's mom. See if you can find any more Robians and I'll see if I can reactivate her."

"Sounds good," Anti-Sonic says.

Anti-Sonic super speed to check in the boxes. He opens multiple different crates to see other old badniks, Swat-bots, surveillance bots, and more. Anti-Sonic is also able to find Robians that are deactivated. Soon enough, Anti-Sonic and Eve are able to rescue all the Robian. They make sure the Robians are activated and able to gain their free will. They don't fully remember what has happened to them after being turned into Robians, and after being put under Eggman's control.

However, Eve notices, "That's strange, we only found twelve of them. This place seems to be mostly a storage house for all of Eggman's robots."

"Seems like it Babe," Anti-Sonic says.

Eve sighs, "Enough with the Babe stuff, how about we get them back before something goes wrong."

"What's the worse that can happen?" Anti-Sonic asks.

"Stop hedgehogs!" A robotic voice says.

Anti-Sonic and Eve turn to see the doors to the warehouse opens. In front, Anti-Sonic and Eve are shocked to see hundreds of Badniks and swat-bots.

Eve firmly turns to Sonic, "Don't tell me you accidentally turn on the badniks while you were opening them."

"Oops!" Anti-Sonic replies.

"Oops?" Eve firmly glares at Sonic.

Anti-Sonic and Eve turn to see the Swat-bots matching up to them.

Eve turns to Anti-Sonic, "Sonic, you need to distract those robots while I get the Robians to safety."

"Sounds like my kind of idea doll. Just give me a few seconds and we'll be back at Knothole before dinner time," Anti-Sonic says. Then super speed to the Badniks.

"Doll?" Eve says, confused.

Eve then uses her Chaos Energy to put everyone into a bubble, "Sorry everyone, but it's a good way for you all to be safe from this danger."

"It's no trouble at all. We are very grateful that you saved us," The Robian Mongoose, Isabella says.

"You're welcome. Um, you wouldn't happen to remember a young mongoose named Mina?" Eve asks.

"Mina? You know my little girl?" Isabella asks, sounding surprised.

"Yeah. We met her in a village, and she's safe with us now. You don't have to worry, we'll have you back with her soon," Eve says.

Isabella says, "Thank you, I don't know how I can thank you."

"Just make sure you stay in the bubble with everyone else while I get you and the others to safety," Eve says.

Suddenly, Eve begins to hear loud clashing sounds. She quickly turns to see Anti-Sonic, who she believes is Sonic, tearing the badniks apart. He's practically ripping them to shreds. Eve is in shock to see Sonic fighting off the robots like he is an aggressive warrior.

Eve asks herself in thought, "Woah, I never seen Sonic this aggressive and forceful before! When he become this forcefully? When he learned how to fight like this. Then again, Sonic has been acting strange lately, but why?"

Eve continues to watch Anti-Sonic ribbing the robots arms, legs, and heads off, and spin dash through them. Sonic throws aggressive kicks and punches at them. It's like Sonic has become a different hedgehog. Once Anti-Sonic is done, he walks to Eve as he dust off his hands.

"Man, feels like a while since I've kick some major robot butt. Come on 'Babe', let's head home and grab ourselves some chili dogs," Anti-Sonic says.

Eve sighs in thought, "And here he goes, calling me 'Babe' again. Sonic never calls me that before."

Yet, Eve says, "Sure."

After returning from Knothole, Mina is sitting on the bench outside with her mother that Anti-Sonic and Eve are able to rescue. The Robian Mongoose, Isabella and Mina hug each other with glee. They have missed each other very much.

In Sally's hut, Eve has a few things to say to Sonic, who isn't aware that he's the Anti-Sonic.

"Sonic, what in Mobius happened? You were never this rouge with anyone, not even Eggman's badniks. Our mission was to rescue the trapped Robians, to beat the stuffing out of Eggman's Badniks," Eve firmly says.

"Relax 'Babe,' we got the job done, and I beat Eggman so bad that he won't be causing you any trouble for a while," Anti-Sonic says, sounding relaxed.

"And another thing, since when did you start calling me Babe?" Eve asks.

"What's wrong with that?" Sonic asks.

"You never called me 'Babe?' What's more, I've been hearing that from the girls that you've been asking them to hang out with them. Since when you starting hitting on them, especially Mina and Bunnie. You know they both have boyfriends," Eve says.

"What's wrong with hanging out with them. It's a free country. On the subject, do you know you're actually cute when you get mad, Stripes." Sonic says, relaxing on the couch.

"Stripes?!" Eve asks, looking stunned.

Eve continues to stare at Sonic in shock, and says in thought, "Since when Sonic calls me stripes."

Suddenly, Eve remembers seeing this behavior before. What's more, she remembers who calls her Stripes and Babe from the last few visits.

Eve turns to Sonic, which makes him confused.

"What's wrong 'Babe?' You look like you've seen a ghost?" Sonic asks.

Eve shakes her head and firmly says, "You're not Sonic, aren't you? You never called me Babe or Stripes in your life. What's more, Sonic was never this violent with Eggman's badniks or anyone for that matter. Let's not forget that girls told be you've been acting weird towards them. You're not Sonic at all, you're the Anti-Sonic."

Sonic smirks, "Hmm, I guess there's no fooling you doll. I am the Sonic from the Anti-Mobius. However, none of that is important. Now that you know my secret, how about we go take a walk and…"

Eve runs to Sonic, grabs him by the shoulders, and shake him as she panics, "Anti-Sonic, tell me what did you do to my brother?!"

Finally waking up from his unconsciousness, Sonic groans as he begins to sit up. Sonic holds his head with both of his hands.

He continues to groans, and says, "Oh man, what hit me just now?"

Suddenly, a girl's voice says, "Well, well, what do we have here."

Sonic looks around to see his friends, however, they look nothing like his friends at all.

Sonic says in thought, "Those look like my friends, but they're meaner… Something tells me that I ended up in the Anti- Mobius."


	39. Chapter 39

Episode 39: The Old Sonic Switch Part 2

Earlier, Sonic has been acting very strange, and Eve is the only one who manage to catch on to the behavior. It is then revealed that the Sonic is really the evil counterpart. Now that Eve knows the truth, she knows that her brother could be in trouble. Meanwhile, Sonic has been unconscious since Anti-Sonic knocked him out and switches clothes with him. Now regaining consciousness, he is forced to face with the Suppression Squad and they seem to be happy to see him, but not in a good way.

Sonic is shocked and looks to see the evil versions of his Freedom Fighter Friends circling around him. What's more, he seems to be wearing Anti-Sonic's clothes.

Sonic panics, "Uh wait a minute!"

"Ditch me and the others while you do your own thing, will you? Well - pardon my boot!" Anti-Sally cuts him off.

Soon the Suppression Squad begin to charge at him. anti-Sall kicks him on the face with ehr boot, causing Sonic to fall to the round. Sonic tries to get up as he groans.

Suddenly, a taser comes close to him with Anti-Rotor holding it, "Oh yeah, I have something to say as well… Eat taser, back stabber!"

Anti-Rotor shocks Sonic making him scream in pain.

Anti-Rotor says, "You sho much as look as my device against my wishes, and I'll really go medieval on your tail next time!"

Sonic tries to get away, but falls to the ground. This time, Anti-Bunny grabs him by the leather jacket in ager.

Anti-Bunnie angrily says, "As for you, two-timer, I could understand seeing Sally behind my back - but penelope?! With that beak?!"

Anti-Bunnie then lifts him in the air.

"W-wait! This is all one big - Bunnie! You're not - I mean - you don't have -," Anti-Bunnie says.

She then says, "You mean 'm not putting with your act anymore?"

Then kicks Sonic in the face, "You got that right, buster!"

Sonic lands on his stomach and begins to get up as he groans.

He rubs his head and says in thought, "If it didn't hurt so much, I wouldn't believe any of this!"

Just then, Anti-Tails walks over, "Don't be greedy girls! It's my turn now!"

Sonic groans as he slowly turns his head to see Anti-Tails walking towards him cracking his knuckles.

"Great. Being whipped by evil counterparts of my friends," Sonic mutters.

Back at Knothole, Eve has confronted Sonic who she finds out is the Anti-Sonic. After shaking him rapidly and panicking, Anti-Sonic confesses to where Sonic is and what he has done to him.

"You send him where?!" Eve asks in shock.

"I sent him to the Anti-Mobius where else," Anti-Sonic questions as he lays on the couch.

"Why would you do that?" Eve asks.

"To did those goons that I used to call my 'gang.' It's funny really, it all happened when Patch wanted to get rid of me. I beat him up, and used the device myself. When I saw Sonic, I decided to have some fun. I knocked him out and put on Sonic's shoes while I put my stuff on him. It would be weird if Sonic's wearing leather," Anti-Sonic says.

Eve rolls her eyes, "Yeah. And your behavior is what gave you away."

"True, but enough about me doll, how about you?" Anti-Sonic asks, and winks his left eye at Eve.

Eve blushes a bit and shakes her head back to her senses.

Then firmly says, "Listen, Anti-Sonic, Evil-Sonic, whatever. Where is this device? I'm getting my brother back here and sending you back where you belong."

Anti-Sonic smirks, "Gotta catch me first, 'Babe.'"

Sonic quickly gets up and super speed out of the house.

Eve charges up her legs, "Get back with that device!"

Then chases after him. Anti-Sonic super speed fast with Eve tailing on him.

Anti-Sonic turns her head, "You're almost fast as I am."

"And I'm going to catch up even more," Eve sternly says.

Eve continues to speed super fast hoping to catch up with the Anti-Sonic. The two super speed past some buildings, passes the citizens, and over and under the trees.

Anti-Sonic mocks, "Ha! You're not as fast as I am sis. You'll never catch me!"

"Yes I will!" Eve shouts in anger.

Eve continues to super speed hoping to catch the Anti-Sonic. Anti-Sonic continues to speed away from Eve, but she's not giving up so easily. Just then, Anti-Sonic ends up stepping on some strange device on the ground with a yellow bulb and explode, sending Anti-Sonic to the ground. Eve then pounces on him and sits on him while using her hands to pin Anti-Sonic's arm to his side.

Eve sighs, "Whew! That was close!"

"Sonic! Eve! Are you both alright?!" Sally asks, running towards them.

Eve turns to see Sally and Rotor coming toward them.

"We're fine, but he's not going to be when I send him back to where he came from," Eve answers.

"What do you mean? I need you two to finish with the assignment I have you and Sonic decides to fool around," Sally says.

Rotor looks at the destroyed device and the crumbled ground, "It looks like one of Eggman's Beta-bombs. If Sonic and Eve didn't set it off when they did, the effects would have been a lot worse!"

"More like the Anti-Sonic and I, this isn't my brother," Eve says.

"What?!" Sally and Rotor asks, looking confused.

"This is the Anti-Sonic, he send Sonic into his demition and assumed his identity. And he has the only device that can get him out," Eve says.

"If that so? I thought it was weird when he called me Babe earlier," Sally says.

"Yeah. And he has the only device that can send me to the Anti-Mobius and find Sonic," Eve says.

Eve then notices some kind of antenna in the Sonic's right glove. She takes the something from the antenna and pulls it out. She sees a remote with a red button.

"Here's the remote," Eve says, and takes her other hand of Anti-Sonic's arm.

Then Eve remembers. She turns to where Anti-Sonic's feet are and quickly takes off the sneakers that belong to her brother.

Eve holds the shoes with her other hand, "I believe this belongs my brother! Besides, he does not look good in leather."

Sadly, that's her mistake. Anti-Sonic smirks and grabs Eve's free arm and flips her over as he gets up. Luckily Eve still has the remote.

Anti-Sonic says, "Love to have more fun, but it's time for me to make my exist."

Then Anti-Sonic super speed away from the village and is gettingout before any more Freedom Fighters come around. Eve sits up to see Anti-Sonic running away from the scene.

"Great, he got away," Sally says.

"True, but we manage to get his remote. Now we can rescue Sonic," Eve says.

Eve then passes the remote to Rotor, "Here Rotor, you open the portal and I'll go inside and get Sonic out of this Anti-Mobius before this Suppression Squad finds him."

"Good idea," Rotor says.

"Make sure you're careful, we don't want them to cause any trouble in this world than they already have," Sally says.

"Right," Eve says.

Rotor presses the button and activates a vortex to the Anti-Mobius, Eve jump through it and land on the other side in the alternate world.

"Alright, I gotta find Sonic and get him out of here," Eve says. Then super speed away from the portal to find Sonic.

Meanwhile, Sonic groans as his head feels light headed.

"Man, those guys really punch hard," Sonic mutters to himself.

Sonic then notices something odd, he can't move his arms and legs. He is also upside down. When Sonic looks down, he see that he is over a body of water. He then looks to see he is tied by a rope and is bringing hanged from a tree.

"Hey! What's going on here?!" Sonic asks in shock.

Sonic then looks at the cliff to see The Suppression Squad with lasers in their hands and with evil grins on their face.

"Well Sonic, glad to see you're awake," Anti-Sally says.

Sonic gulps nervously, and says, "Looks like I'm going to be forced to take a swim."

Meanwhile, Eve is still searching for Sonic. It hasn't even been ten minutes and she can't seem to find him.

Eve calls out, "Sonic! Where are you?!"

"Where could that hedgehog be?" Eve asks herself.

Eve then super speed down the path to find Sonic. She begins to search across the dead plains of Anti-Mobius. She knows that this Mobius is different from her home, but it seems to be getting worse.

Eve says to herself, "I just hope I can find Sonic before the Suppression Squad gets him. If what Anti-Sonic said is true, then Sonic will be mistaken for him and will he will end up getting the beating of his life. What's more, it will be the counterparts of our friends."

Eve continues to super speed to find Sonic before the Suppression Squad can do something completely violent.

Meanwhile, Sonic can see that he is in deep water, or soon to be. He is tied up, hanging over a the cliff to the water, and the Suppression Squad has mistaken Sonic for the Anti-Sonic.

Sonic says in frustrated thought, "This soooo bites big time! Someone's gonna get a major smackdown when I get my hands on him… and I know just the hedgehog."

Sonic looks down to hear the Suppression Squad laughing at him. The Anti-Antoine, Sally, Tails, Rotor, and Bunnie are satisfied with their work, but it's not done yet.

Anti-Antoine says, "Payback's le bumme, Sonic. But zen again, you've had zis coming for a long time"

"Yeah. We do hope you enjoy your swim," Anti-Sally says.

Sonic mutters, "As if I had a choice."

"On my mark!" Anti-Tails says, bring out his laser gun.

Meanwhile, Eve manages to reach to the top of a hill and looks around for her brother and hope nothing bad happens. Eve then notices a cliff and multiple figures there.

Eve then brings out her binoculars, "It's a good thing I decided to bring these along."

Eve looks through the binoculars so she can have a closer view at those figures. Eve gasps in shock to see Sonic is tied and hanging over a cliff, and the Suppression Squad is the one responsible for this.

"Sonic!" Eve exclaims, and super speed to Sonic as fast as her feet can take her.

At the cliff the Suppression Squad all aim their laser at the rope over Sonic. Eve is super speeding to reach Sonic before it's too late.

Anti-Tails shouts, "FIRE!"

The Suppression Squad fires their laser at the rope and instantly cut the rope. Sonic soon begins to fall into the water with a scream.

Suddenly, Sonic then hits on something that doesn't feel like water.

"Huh?" Sonic asks himself.

Sonic looks to see that he's trapped in a bubble and is a few inch away from the water. Just then, the bubble begins to float back up the cliff. The bubble flies up until he is floats over the cliff and lands on the ground. The bubbles soon changes to a force field that is attached to the ground leaving the Suppression Squad in shock.

Anti-Sally angrily demands, "Alright, who did that?!"

"It was me" A familiar voice says.

Everyone turn around in surprise while Sonic shows a smile on his face. They see Eve having her sword over her right should and the handle in her left hand. Her right hand is admitting Chaos Energy.

With a smirk, Eve says, "Of course, who you expect?"

"Eve," Sonic says.

Eve smiles, and nods her head.

Eve and the Suppression Squad stare at each other and see which is going to make the first move. Eve is prepare to fight if it means helping her brother with the situations she is in.

Anti-Antoine smirks, "So ze female hedgehog decided to make an appearance."

"Yeah. I hope you're ready to fighting cause I sure got a lot of it," Eve says.

Anti-Antoine wields out his sword, "Then I shall be the first in a sword duel, mademoiselle."

"Challenge accepted," Eve says.

Eve and Anti-Antoine run towards each other and clash their swords together. Then they both slowly raise their sword as their sword slide across from each other. Then they both begin to forward fight against each other. Sonic moves around until he manages to break his restraints. He manages to stand up and runs to the forcefield.

Sonic shouts, "Eve, let me out! I can help!"

Eve turns her head to see Sonic is able to break free. She then dissolves the Chaos Bubble and Sonic is now free.

Sonic takes off the jacket and sunglasses, "Thanks for the help sis. I'll take care of these jokers."

Sonic then begins to super speed up to Anti-Sally and Anti-Bunnie.

Sonic grabs the girls, and throws them into the water, "How about going for a swim instead, ladies?"

The girls scream and fall into the water.

Sonic looks down from the cliff, and says, "Man, was that ever lame or-"

But then Sonic ends up getting hit by twin tails and they are familiar ones. Sonic turns to see the Anti-Tails. Before Anti-Tails can attack, Sonic super speed around him in circle, making the fox spin and getting dizzy.

Sonic continues to spin as he says, "Nice move, Li'l buddy, but I can counterspin your moves way past fast!"

Sonic continues to spin around the Anti-Tails until he falls to the ground and is too dizzy to get up.

At the same time, Eve continues fight Anti-Antoine.

"You sure know how to fight for a young female," Anti-Antoine says.

"Yesa, but I happen to like fighting against my buddy Antoine, instead of you," Eve comments.

"True, but I am not a coward like him," Anti-Antoine remarks.

Eve angrily says, "And at least he's a good friend."

Eve continues to fight off the evil counterpart of his sword wielding friend. Eve then knocks him off of his feet and throws him into the water.

"Hope you like a good swim," Eve says with a grin.

Eve turns to see Sonic turning his head to see Anti-Rotor is beginning to run away as he tries to blast him. Sonic quickly dodges him and spin dashes towards him.

Sonic spin dashes to Anti-Rotor as he knocks him down his feet, "Hey Tusky, you've cotton for brains to even think you could out race my sonic spin! Much as I my toys -"

"Yours can be a bit much!" Sonic says, smashing Anti-Rotor's taser.

"But why would she help you?" Anti-Rotor asks, groaning in pain as Sonic sits on his back.

"Well, Eve is my sister after all. Now then - Since I'm not your buddy, friend, compadre, amigo, or any other similar team of endearment - all Eve and I are going to do is head home," Sonic says.

Realizing this, Anti-Rotor asks, "Home? You mean - you're not?"

"Bingo! Now if you excuse us, my sister and I are going to head home," Sonic says. He then takes off the leather boots because he doesn't like them.

Sonic then gets off of the Anti-Rotor, and turns to Eve, "Come on sis, let's go home."

"Good idea, let's go," Eve says.

Back in the Prime Mobius, Sally and Rotor are waiting for Sonic and Eve to come back. Antoine, Bunnie, Mina, Ash, and Amy are with them. Sally explain to the others what has happen and what Eve is doing.

Sally worriedly says, "Oh, you think we should go after him?"

"I know, I'm worried too. I still can't believe I was influenced by the fake Sonic," Amy says.

"Don't worry, we kinda felt the same way," Mina says.

Bunnie blushes, and says, "Yeah. We felt kind of foolish, especially for calling us Babe."

"And we still need to find this Anti-Sonic. I have a few choice words for him," Ash says, cracking his knuckles.

Mina places her hand on his shoulder, "Now Ash, calm down."

Just then, Sonic and Eve jump through the portal and land on the ground in front of them. Both of the hedgehogs groan in pain as they are sitting up.

Eve sighs, "That was close."

"Too close," Sonic says.

Amy quickly hugs Sonic, "Sonic, you're okay! I'm so happy to see the real you! I'll never forgive this Evil Sonic for tricking me like that!"

Then begins to kiss him on the cheek multiple times.

"This isn't a kissing booth!" Sonic complains.

The others begin laughing at him.

"Sounds like Amy's happy," Mina says.

Sally says, "I'll let Amy have her moment."

Amy continues to hug and kiss him as much as Sonic wants him to get her off.

After the crazy day they have, Sonic and Eve are laying in the bed and relaxing.

"Man, those guys are really tiring. They're just as tough as we were," Eve says.

"You can say that again," Sonic says.

Eve rubs Jazz on her head, "It's a good thing we managed to get those Suppression Squad off of our backs."

"Yes, but the evil version of me is on the loose around Mobius, and he took my shoes," Sonic says.

"Not quite," Eve says. Then presents Sonic's shoes.

"My shoes!" Sonic happily says.

"Manages to swap them from him when I caught him. I almost didn't caught him until he tripped on one of Eggman's bombs," Eve says.

Sonic laughs.

"I know, of course Sally mistook your evil counterpart for you and thought we forgot about the devices," Eve says.

Sonic stops laughing, and rolls his eyes, "Typical Sal."

"Yeah. Remember, we need to finish marking the devices so Rotor can disable them before anyone else triggers them," Eve says.

"Yeah yeah, I know," Sonic says.

Then he says, "Thanks for saving my tail back there. I thought I was going to have to take a swim into the deep water.

"No problem Sonic," Eve says.

Eve sighs and tucks herself into bed, "I hope we never have to run into the Anti Sonic again."

"I really hope so, but as long as he's out there, we can't stop worrying about it," Sonic says.

"You're right, I wonder where he is now?" Eve asks.

"Who know. I just hope he doesn't cause any more trouble until we find him," Sonic says.

Meanwhile out in the Great unknown, the Anti-Sonic continue to super speed as he is trying to think of a new plan to defeat his counterpart and the Freedom Fighters.


	40. Chapter 40

Episode 40: Knuckles' Chaotix

On a bright sunny day on Angel Island, Sonic, Eve, and Jazz the Chao are visiting Knuckles, Julie-Su and the others on Angel Island. The group are hanging out at the Master Emerald Shrine seeing how the giant gem glows bright light green. Knuckles is sitting next to it while the others are sitting on the grass below.

"Hey, Knuckles, how are you doing over there?" Eve asks.

"Fine, just guarding the Master Emerald," Knuckles says.

Sonic asks, "Don't you have any hobbies?"

"Yeah. I search for treasure and things like that, but guarding the Master Emerald is my duty as guardian," Knuckles says.

"Whatever you say," Sonic says, shrugging his shoulders.

Eve asks, "So guys, where's Charmy anyway?"

"He said that he's bringing a friend over today. He seems pretty excited about it," Mighty says.

Then Vector points out, "And here he come."

Everyone look to see Charmy Bee coming their way with a female bee around his age. She has the same body color as Charmy, but has blond hair and blue eyes and a little shorter than Charmy. She is wearing white gloves, pink dress, pink sneakers, and a brown jacket.

"Hey Charmy, nice to see you coming around," Sonic says.

Eve asks, "Hey Charmy, who's your friend?"

"Hi guys,I like to introduce you a uh special friend from home. This is Saffron," Charmy says.

The bee Saffron waves her hand, "Hello."

"Hey Saffron, names Sonic and this is my sister, Eve," Sonic says.

Eve smiles, and says, "I'm Eve is very nice to meet you, and this is my Chao Friend, Jazz."

"Chao Chao," Jazz replies.

"Please to meet you, I'm Saffron Bee," Saffron says.

"So Charmy, you both good friends?" Eve asks.

Charmy and Saffron blushes a little.

Charmy answers, "More or less. I mean we are good friends but um, how should I put it?"

"Charmy and I are actually betrothed," Saffron says.

"Say what now?" Sonic asks.

Eve says, "Sonic, it means that Charmy and Saffron are due to be married when they reach the proper age."

"Oh," Sonic says.

"Hold on, Charmy's getting married!" Vector shockley says.

Charmy panics, "Not now, but um, someday."

"Yeah," Saffron says.

"How come?" Ray asks.

Charmy sighs, "Can you explain it Espio?"

"Charmy is a prince of a kingdom of Mobian Bees, in their land it is tradition that all the bees to have an arranged marriage. Saffron is the daughter of the first knight of their homeland. It was decided of both parents that they both are engaged to be married," Espio says.

"Wow! I never knew that you were a prince, and you have a special someone in your life," Sonic says.

"Yeah. Getting a girl at this age," Mighty says.

"T-that sounds n-nice," Ray says.

"Hope you'll invite us to your wedding someday," Vector says

Charmy and Saffron look at each other, blush, and turn away with smiles on their faces.

"Alright guys, enough with the teasing. We should be happy that Charmy and Saffron might end up with a happy life in the future. We should give them our best wishes," Eve says.

"Thanks Eve," Charmy says.

Then Eve says, "By the way, there is something I've been meaning to ask you. How you guys become friends anyway."

Vector, Charmy, Espio, and Knuckles look at each other.

"Now that you mention it, I wonder about that myself. How did you guys met?" Julie-Su replies.

Knuckles says, "Believe it, Charmy, Vector, Espio, Mighty and myself met together and we ended up saving the Echidnas from a weird carnival owner."

"Sounds interesting, I like to hear it," Eve says.

"M-me too," Ray says.

"Come on, tell us," Sonic says.

Vector says, "Okay, okay, we'll tell you. Trust me, it was one crazy adventure we went on."

"Can't be any crazier than what we've been through," Eve comments.

"Trust me, it was crazy," Espio says.

Knuckles says, "It actually started sometime after I met you guys. Anyway, I was sitting right by the Master Emerald doing the job as guardian,"

Flashback:

Knuckles is sitting next to the Master Emerald and it's been a few months since he first meet Sonic, Eve, and the Freedom Fighters. He is sitting when he hears a strange sound. Knuckles gets up and search around.

"Is that music?" Knuckles asks.

Knuckles glides up in the air and lands on top of the tree to hear where the music is coming from. Knuckles look around until he sees a giant ball that has the word, 'WELCOME' written in purple on a yellow strap around the ball.

"That's weird, I never remember this place," Knuckles says.

Suddenly, he hears someone calls out, "Knuckles!"

Knuckles looks down to see Lara-Le, his mom. Curious, Knuckles jumps from the tree and lands on his feet on the ground.

"Hi mom, what are you doing here?" Knuckles asks.

"I come over to see if you like to go to this new amusement park," Lara-Le answers.

"Amusement Park?" Knuckles says, confused.

"Yes. There's a new amusement park not far from here. Everyone in Echidnapolis are going. I made sure to ask your father, and he did say it's alright for you to get a little break," Lara-Le says.

"Are you sure?" Knuckles asks.

"Yes. Besides, it's been a long time since, I spend time with my baby boy," Lara-Le says, giving Knuckles a hug.

Knuckles groans, "Fine, but one trip."

"I knew you would like to," Lara-Le happily says.

Sometime later, Knuckles and his mom head through the jungle part of the island. Not long, they are able to see a large gate and many Echidnas are already inside. this place is an amusement park with roller coasters, ferris wheels, and other kinds of rides, game booths, and other attractions. The pair of Echidna walk into the park.

Just then, a tall brown mouse with red eyes, and is wearing a blue suit with matching shoes, orange vest, white shirt, and black tie appears.

The mouse happily says, "Hey hey hey. Allow me to introduce myself - Renfield T. Rodent's the name and family fun's the game. The park is designed with your amusement in mind! Be my guest! Be my guest! Be my guest! and I won't take 'no' for an answer!"

Renfield shakes Knuckles hand rapidly, "Please to meet you sir."

"And hello ma'am," Redfield says, shaking Lara-Le's hand.

"Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you," Lara-Le says.

"Yeah. You run this joint," Knuckles says.

Renfied then shows a building that reads 'HALL of MIRRORS' in red on top of the door.

Renfield says, "I sure do. How about you'd care to freshen up a bit fist! Might I suggest our Hall of Mirrors! It's a fun house...and first ride is always free!"

"Thank you," Lara-Le says.

"I guess when you put it like that, I guess we can enjoy it," Knuckles says.

Knuckles and Lara-Le walk inside to see the fun house.

Renfield grins showing his teeth, and says in thought, "It's true what they say, there's a sucker born every minute."

In the fun house, Lara-Le and Knuckles look at some of the mirrors they have. A few Echidnas look around at the mirrors as well, and arehaving a good of them is making Lara-Le longer when she look at it, while the other makes Knuckles shorter.

Lara-Le laughs with a big smile on her face, "Oh my, I never knew I could be so tall."

"This thing is weird. There's something odd about this place, but I can't put my finger on it," Knuckles says as he begins to look around.

"Try not to worry so much Knuckles, try to have some fun," Lara-Le says.

"I know, but that rat seems to chipper to let us come here for free," Knuckles says.

Suddenly, a bright light shines all over the room.

"Hey! Turn off that light!" Knuckles shouts in anger.

When the bright light shut off, Knuckles rubs his eyes.

"That's better! Don't care what Renfield says, this place..." Knuckles says as he removes his hand.

But become shocked, "Much... fun?"

Knuckles is shocked to see that all the Echidnas are trapped in the mirror.

"What in the? Echidnas? Trapped inside those mirrors!" Knuckles asks in shock.

Knuckles looks around to see all the Echidnas are trapped inside. He gasps to see his mom is among them.

Knuckles runs to the mirror, "Mom!"

Lara-Le bangs on the mirror to escape, but isn't able to get out. What's more, she isn't able to talk and scream through the mirror."

Knuckles steps back, "Don't worry, I'll get you out."

Knuckles raises his fist but notices that his spikes are missing, "What happened to my spikes?"

Knuckles then jumps up, but falls flat to the ground.

"What's going on? Why can't I glide? Who trapped everyone in the mirrors?" Knuckles asks himself.

Knuckles then realizes and grits his teeth in anger. Knuckles hurries out of the House of Mirrors and gasps in shock to see something else has happened. All the Echidnas are going. No adult and child are on the rides, game booths, and food courts.

"Alright you rat! I know you're around here!" Knuckles shouts in anger.

Knuckles then clutches his fist in anger and can see the rat and no one else is around the park at all.

After searching around the park, Knuckles leaves the empty park and sitting on a rock to think of an idea.

"Alright, my mom and all the Echidnas have disappeared and trapped in mirrors, and I can't use my special powers. Without my special powers and abilities, I've got plenty of nothing," Knuckles says.

He then looks at his knuckles, "Eve my sharp knuckles are gone. No knuckles… shorter locks… and no luck. Just 'cause I'm guardian of the floating island doesn't mean I always know what to do or where to."

Suddenly, something flies past him, and become confused, "Go?"

Then something flast past him again making Knuckles turn his head at the direction. Finally, the flying object comes back to reveal a small bee, known as Charmy Bee.

"A honey bee?"

"No… Charmy Bee!" The bee says.

Charmy says, "You've got 20/20 hindsight, friend! But it's best to look forward, instead of back," Charmy happily says.

"Uh not that I mind your company, but why weren't you at the park like everyone else?" Knuckles asks confused.

Charmy flies to the tree, "Because, I'm not 'everyone' that's why. Places to go. Places to see. Pollen to gather.

"Kind'a like me! Except for the 'pollen' part, that stuff makes my nose twitch,'" A voice speaks up from the tree.

Knuckles looks around to find the voice, but can't tell where it is.

"Hello? Who's there?" Knuckles calls out.

"He's over here," Charmy points to the tree.

Just then, a purple chameleon appers, that is Espio the Chameleon ninja.

"A chameleon. I never meet you around here before," Knuckles says in surprise.

"I can make myself invisible. I am a ninja. My name is Espio," Espio says.

"And a naughty one, Espio, eavesdropping on private conversations," Charmy says.

"I'm a nina, I supposed to sneaks up on Mobians and hear secret information. I was just hangin' out, same as you when I heard," Espio says.

Before Espio can finish, everyone begin to hear some kind of sound, and it's kind of loud.

"What was that?" Knuckles asks.

"I'm not sure… it came from over there," Espio answers, pointing into a certain direction.

Suddenly, they feel the ground shaking and sound is coming at them.

Charmy says, "It sounds like music, and it's coming towards us."

"What is it?" Knuckles asks.

Espio turns his head, and says, "It's Vector."

The three turn their heads to see Vector the Crocodile walking this way, mostly dancing as he listen to his music on his headphones.

Vector sings, loudly

Vector:

Yo!

Hey!

What's happenin' dude!

I'm the Rep

With the 'Rap for

Bein' Rude!

When it comes to a fight

I'm no Defector

Don't Nobody mess with a croc name Vector!

Before he can continue, Espio grabs Vector by his arm, and takes away his headphones.

Vector shouts, "Hey! Gimme my phones bones! Don't ya dig my way cool tones?!"

"Oh we heard your 'Crocodile Rock!' Couldn't you hear us? Espio questions.

"No" Vector answers.

"With your loud music, how can you hear anything," Knuckles mutters.

Vector turns to Knuckles, "And who are you?"

"Knuckles the Echidna," Knuckles says.

"Great to meet you, name's Vector," Vector says.

Suddenly, they hear rumbling sounds on the ground and shaking.

"And I'm f-feeling that… in 3D Thx-sensurround!" Vector shouts, feeling the ground shaking.

And then, Boom, the wall to the giant hill break open to reveal an armadillo, Mighty the Armadillo.

Mighty says, "Hello. Did I miss anything?"

"Only the 'detour' sign, big guy! Man, you're one Mighty Armadillo, blastin' through that mountain!" Vetor says.

"How did you pull it off?" Charmy asks.

Mighty answers, pointing to the tunnel, "Heh. Took the' throughway! Though, goin', but it's shorter. 'Sides I had some help."

Suddenly, a strange pair of glowing eyes are staring at them.

Charmy yelps, "Look out! The hill have eyes!"

Coming out of the tunnel is a large metal cylinder robot with arms and legs, and a small red ball robot with white arms and legs with yellow hands and feet.

Knuckles shouts, "Get back, robotis!"

"Robots?" Mighty asks.

"The ones behind you," Knuckles says.

Mighty turns to the robots, "Oh, they're okay. These are friends that I made recently. Meet Heavy and Bomb.

"Salutations!" The gray robot says.

"Hi. I'm Bomb. the other is Heavy!" Bomb says.

Heavy says, "Bomb and I were Robotnik's pride and joy a long time ago - mechanical mechanic, designed to seek our and repair damaged system automatically."

"But then he built us to well… the power fems which allowed for independent action granted us both consciousness," Bomb says.

Heavy adds, "Once we overheard that Robotnik, who is now Eggman, plans to imprison the Echidnas with his amusement park, our course was clear. We escaped his lair and made our way here."

"Eggman! I should have known! He must have teamed with this Renfield rat!" Knuckles angrily says.

"Why are you flipping out Knuckles?" Vector asks.

"Because he captured my mom," Knuckles says.

He then turns to the robots, "But why should we trust you?"

"Follow us, and you'll see for yourselves," Heavy says.

Heavy and Bomb walk into the tunnel Knuckles and the others follow them inside. They walk deeper and deeper into the tunnel.

Heavy says, "When we decided to leave Eggman, we didn't exactly leave empty handed."

"What do you mean?" Charmy asks.

"Come on," Bomb says.

The robots lead the group to a silver chest. Heavy opens the box to reveal Power Gems, batteries, gadgets, and other supplies.

"These are power gems, and other supplies. The power gems - the very thing Eggman used to energize his mirrors, bomb, and myself. Along with a cache of experimental weapon. They should prove invaluable to your cause," Heavy says.

"Think, they're enough?" Bomb asks.

Knuckles picks up a yellow gem, and says, "That will be plenty Bomb. with these little beauties… we can send Robo's world spinning into total chaos!"

"Yeah!" Charmy cheers.

Flashback Ends:

Sonic and the others are interested in the story Knuckles is telling them.

"More Power Gems? I wonder where Eggman is getting all this," Eve says.

"And I can't believe he had a sleathball like that rat doing his dirty work," Sonic says.

"I don't think Eggman would ever quit on his plans," Eve comments.

"I c-can't believe h-h-he kidnapped your mom," Ray says.

"Yeah. I wasn't the most happiest Echidna in the world," Knuckles says.

"Makes you want to break Eggman's teeth," Julie-Su says.

Knuckles clutches his fist, "Not to mention every bone in his body for making it personal."

"I think Eggman has made everyone potential to beat him personal for a long time now," Eve says.

"Yeah. you and the rest of Mobius wants to break him," Sonic says.

"T-that's d-d-doesn't seem v-very n-nice," Ray says.

"Not nice, but practical," Vector says.

Julie-Su asks, "So what happened next Knuckles?"

"What happened after you found the power gems?" Eve asks.

"Yeah. What happened next became completely crazy," Knuckles says.

Flashback:

In his office, Renfield is sitting on his chair and contacting Dr. Eggman on the screen.

Eggman says, "Brilliance! Sheer Brilliance! With one bond stroke, those Echidnas have been put in the mirror and will be brought into my base."

"Nice work Doc! Now you see 'em… now you don't'!" Renfield says.

"Quite so, Renfield! With the Echidnas I can use them for my army, and use them to destroy the Freedom Fighters. Nothing can go wrong!" Eggman says, through the screen.

Then hears the alarm going off.

Eggman bitterly says, "Except for that."

Redfield looks at the screen and see the rides are reactivated, and are going off by themselves.

"Drats! The rides are being reactivated them. It must be that annoying Echidna! Should had grabbed him when I got the chance," Renfield says.

Eggman says, "Never mind, I'm sending you one of my prototypes."

Renfield turns to see a tube that is teleporting something. When the light is done, it reveals a robot that looks exactly like Sonic, but it's silver.

Eggman announces, "Silver Sonic."

Flashback Ends:

Eve groans, "Great! First Metal Sonic and now we're hearing Silver Sonic! What's next."

"It's probably a test run for the Metal Sonic he created," sonic says.

"Yeah," Knuckles says.

Vector says, "And what happened got really harry!"

Flashback:

Knuckles and his small army are walking into the amusement. They look around to see if they can find something, but they look up in the sky to see a silver sonic like robot instead.

Knuckles points out, "Nuts! Thought all that jazz might distract Eggman long enough for us to reach the Hall of Mirrors… but instead, he's called the cavalry!"

"Out standing! You'll believe a hedgehog can fly!"

Knuckles says, "Not for long Vector, cause we're gonna take that clockwork wind-up knock off down and out!"

Then shouts, "Charge!"

Charmy first flies up and hits the Silver Sonic on the head. It tries to swat Charmy, but a shuriken hits him on the back.

Espio shouts, "Hey silver boy, why don't you pick on someone your own size?"

Silver Sonic flies down to Espio, but Espio jumps down the building.

"Cause that could prove problematic," Espio says.

Esipo makes himself vanish, "When your enemy can hide in plain sight!"

Espio vanishes before Silver Sonic can get to him. Then Silver Sonic crashes into the building. Silver Sonic gets up and flies out. Vector then throws Knuckles as they both each holding two rings. Knuckles tries to attack, but miss, and SilverSonic grab the electric rope. Then spin them around and around.

Vector screams, "Big mistake!"

Knuckles let's go and SilverSonic is now getting swinged by Vector.

Vector says, "Think again, which means. You're the one cruisin' for a bruisin'"

Vector spins until Silver Sonic lets go and flies to Mighty.

Might says the robot flying to him, "Hey metal head!"

"How'd you like a nice tropical punch!" Mighty says, punching Silver Sonic through he booths.

Silver Sonic lands where Bomb is, and the little robot explodes.

Then Silver Sonic is destroyed.

The group gather together to see the robot is history.

Heavy says, "Good riddance to bad rubbish!"

"Ouch! Isn't that painful?" Knuckles asks.

"Only to Metal Sonic! Bom has a knack for pulling himself together after the crisis," Heavy says.

"Then he won't be 'together' anytime soon," Vector says.

Charmy looks up, and scared, "Since we have growing problems on our hand!"

Everyone become shocked to see Silver Sonic is growing and growing.

"Uh I think we're in trouble," Mighty says.

"Big trouble," Charmy says.

Knuckles then holds out the yellow Power gem and says, "Well, looks like it's time to rock, as the only saying goes. The bigger they are."

Using the power of the Power Gem creates a powerful energy that enlarges Knuckles. H grows bigger and bigger, until he is the exact size as the robot, which is about the side of a mountain.

With a thundering voice, Knuckles says, "THE HARDER THEY FALL!"

Everyone look up in surprise to see how giant Knuckles is. He's about the same gigantic size as the robot.

Charmy shouts, "Get him Knuckles!"

Knuckles then begins to fight off the giant robot. Knuckles then punches the robot and the robot falls and crashes into the Hall of Mirrors. When that happens, the Echidnas are able to break free.

Knuckles sees this, and says, "Wow! Breaking the mirrors set all the Echidnas free."

He then grabs the robot Sonic and punches it hard through the body. Then punches it on the head. Finally, Knuckles kicks up to the ground. Soon the Silver Sonic is out of order to say.

"Well Silver Sonic, looks like you're out of commission," Knuckles says.

Knuckles looks down on the ground, and noticing someone. He sees Renfield running away. Before the rat can get far, Knuckles picks him up and brings him to his face.

"Where do you think you're going?" Knuckles firmly demands.

Renfield shakes and gulps in reply, "Uh, checking my hover car."

Some time later, Knuckles is back to normal and is being hugged by his mom with glee. Meanwhile, a few Echidnas are arresting Renfield for his crimes.

Lara-Le says, "Oh Knuckles, I'm so proud of you. I'm glad that you're safe."

"Yeah. I'm just glad you're alright after being stuck in that mirror," Knuckles says.

"Yes. I do admit, it feels weird to be stuck in a mirror, but I know you would find a way to get me out," Lara-Le says.

She then looks at Mighty and the others, "And I see you were able to make good friends here."

"I guess you can say that," Knuckles replies.

"Still, I don't think this will be the last we'll have wild adventures together," Vector says.

"I believe so," Heavy says.

Then Charmy has an idea, "Hey, how about we become a team?"

"Hmm, that's not a bad idea," Vector says.

"Yeah. Team work makes the dream work," Bomb says.

"That does sound like a good idea. I do admit, our day end up Chaotic, including those Power gems," Mighty says.

Just then, Charmy has an idea, "I know, how about we call ourselves the Chaotic."

"Sounds good, but how about Chaotix," Vector says.

"That's name is the bomb," Bomb says.

"I like it," Mighty says.

Espio nods his head, "Had to agree."

"I think it's a wonderful name. And what's more, you sure made wonderful friends Knuckles," Lara-Le says.

Knuckles turns to his new friends, "Yeah. I guess I kind of did."

Flashback End:

Sonic, Eve, Saffron, and Ray listen to the rest of the story.

Knuckles continues, "And that's how we all first met."

"Man, sounds like you guys had one crazy adventure," Sonic says.

Eve giggles, "It's almost as crazy as one of ours. And I can see why you had issues trusting Eggman with his theme park."

"Um, where are Heavy and Bomb now?" Saffron asks.

"I'm sure they're around. They decided to leave the island to explore and search for more robots to join our cause against Eggman," Charmy says.

"That sounds nice. Think you'll see them again?" Ray asks.

"Maybe someday, I'll be those two robots are having lots of adventures," Mighty says.

Eve says, "Now that fact is done, I am curious about anothing thing."

"What's that?" Julie-Su asks.

"I like to know how you and Knuckles first met, and this Echidna Legions," Eve asks.

"Did it have to be that one?" Knuckles asks.

"Hey we only heard part of it, but we like to hear the whole story from top to bottom," Sonic says.

"Alright, but only if Eve and Mighty tell us on how they manage to find Ray in whatever he was at," Vector says.

"Deal," Eve says.

Julie-Su says, "Alright, but I'm telling this story. It actually happened when I was grouped to search around Angel Island."


	41. Chapter 41

Episode 41: A Snow Storm to Remember

In the snowy mountain known as the Snow Hills Zone, full of hills and mountains made of or covered in now. There are icicle pillars and other features to the snow. This place is in the colder area of Angel Island, it practically always snow there.

On the bottom side of the island, there is a snow resort called the, 'Snow Hill Lodge.' The area has a giant wooden lodge, with small cabin, ski lifts, and other features that the lodge has. Many Mobians and Echidnas living on the island are either sledding, making snowmen, snow ball fighting, or even staying indoors in the warm.

On the mountain, Sonic, Manic, Tails, and Eve are snowboarding. All four fly after going up the ramp and land on the ground.

Eve shouts, "Yeah! Woah whoa!"

"This is fun!" Tails says.

Sonic says, "Yeah. Especially when I'm in the lead."

Sonic then snowboard down the mountain faster.

"You won't win!" Eve shouts, and follows him.

The four continue to snowboard down the large hill faster and are loving the speed. Meanwhile, Sally and Amy are skiing down the hill together.

"Wow! Look at them go," Amy says.

"Yeah. Even on a snowboard Sonic and Eve love to go fast," Sally says.

"Yeah. I don't think I'll ever catch up with those two," Amy says.

Sally and Amy continue to ski down the mountain. Behind them Ash is ahead, but a little further behind is Mina, who is actually having a little trouble skiing.

Mina calls out, "Ash! You're going too fast!"

A little further down the hill, Ash continues to ski and he is really good at it. He stops and removes his goggles to see Mina catching up as she is keeping her balance. At the bottom of the hill, Bunnie is teaching Antoine how to ski, but it's slow going.

"Okay Sugar Twan, you just gotta open your stands," Bunnie says.

Antoine continues to shake his knees in fright, Antoine has never been skiing before, and he is scared.

"It easy for you to say. I'm not good with these athletic events," Antoine nervously says.

"That's why I'm teaching y'all how to ski," Bunnie says.

"Oui," Antoine softly replies.

"Alright, now let's get you started," Bunnie says.

Suddenly, Sonic and the other zoom past him, making Antoine yelp and loses his balance. He ends up falling on top of Bunnie and they both fall to the snow.

Antoine, "I am so sorry Bunnie."

Antoine blushes a little to see himself close to Bunnie's face, and quickly sits up.

Bunnie sits up as well, "Don't worry Sugar Twan, I'm fine."

"Of course," Antoine says with a sheepish laugh and his cheeks turning red.

Antoine and Bunnie help each other up and look at each other with love in their eyes and still holding each other's hand. After coming to a stop, Eve and the boys look to see the two love birds are having their own time in the snow. Sally, Amy, Ash, and Mina come to a stop to see the event.

Amy sighs, "Aww, isn't it romantic. I heard that snow resorts are a good place for romance."

"Don't know about romance, but it sure was a great idea to come here. Too bad Knuckles and the Chaotix couldn't come," Sonic says.

"Well, Knuckles is Guardian and needs to be where the Master Emerald, Mighty and Ray are on their own adventure, and the Chaotix are actually off on a case," Eve says.

"Yeah. But it actually give us an excuse that us Freedom Fighters get to have a relaxing vacation without 'you know who' bothering us," Amy says.

"You can say that again," Manic says.

Mina begins to shiver and hug herself, "I'm actually starting to get a little cold, can we head inside."

"Good idea. I'll take you back to the lodge," Ash says.

Mina blushes, "Thanks Ash."

Soon the two mongooses begin to head inside.

Eve says, "Let's inside, we've been out here like all day."

"Yeah. It's starting to get dark," Sally says.

Everyone begin to follow the two mongooses back to the lodge.

Later in the night, the Freedom Fighters are staying in their cabin that share a lot of people. Along with them are Sonia, Jazz the Chao, and Nicole the Holo-Lynx. Everyone are sitting by the circle fire that is surrounded by stone and a large couch in a circle, but leaves a piece out so people can walk out. The group are sitting by the fire and having dinner.

"Coming to the resort was a great idea Sally," Sonia says.

"Yeah. That was the best snow day we ever had, "Manic says.

"I think we should do this more often," Tails says.

"Yeah. It reminds me of the arctic where my family member lives," Rotor says.

"Really, that's so cool," Eve says.

Then confirms, "No pun intended."

Nicole walks by, and says, "Sally, I received a report that tomorrow there is due for a snow storm."

"A snow storm?" Amy asks.

"Yes. Luckily, it isn't high level of danger, but we should be careful and not be out in the snow too long when the storm comes," Nicole says.

"Thank Nicole," Sally says.

"You're welcome," Nicole says.

"So what should we do tomorrow? I think we should have a snowball fight," Eve says.

Sonic jumps to the idea, "Yeah. I saw we make this a really snowball fight."

"A real one?" Bunnie asks.

"Yeah. We'll split into two teams and we'll building large forts where we keep our snowballs. We'll fight out against one another and we'll have a captive on each side. Whoever knocks out the other team or free their teammate wins," Sonic says, sounding excited.

Amy says, "That sounds like fun."

"I saw we do it," Manic says.

"Hmm, having a battle of ze snowball sounds like a grand idea," Antoine says.

"It sounds fun," Bunnie says.

Sally thinks, "So there will be Sonic, Eve, Antoine, Bunnie, Amy, Tails, Mina, Ash, Rotor, and Nicole."

"Don't forget about Jazz," Eve says, patting the Chao's head.

"Chao Chao," Jazz says, happily.

"I think Jazz can be which tram you're going to be. She is a little too small to be alone and will get thrown like a snowball," Sonic says.

Jazz pouts, with her arms crossed, "Chao."

"Don't take it too hard, Jazz. Sonic just wants you to be safe," Eve says.

"Chao Chao," Jazz replies, calming down.

"So how we're going to divide yourself into teams?" Mina asks.

Nicole says, "I use one of my program to help divide the teams. First, we need to decide on team captains. Any volunteers?"

"I'll do it," Sonic says.

"I'll be Team Captain for the other team," Ash replies, raising his hand.

"Acknowledge. All I need to do is add the data and we'll randomly choose our teams. Everyone pay attention to the screen," Nicole says.

Everyone look at the screen close by and see Nicole using her programing to get the game shuffled. On the screen shows, Sonic and Ash heads appear on different sides, and a line that divide them. Then everyone else's appears on the screen and shuffle around the screen. Soon the team has been decided.

On Sonic's Team: Sonic, Sally, Antoine, Rotor, and Amy

On Ash's Team: Ash, Eve Jazz, Mina, Bunnie, and Tails.

Nicole says, "Alright, here are our teams. I'll serve as the umpire to be sure you don't use any foul play in the game."

Then the screen the shifts Mina and Sally to opposite sides of the team and right by the flags.

Nicole says, "And here will be our captives."

Eve giggles, "Well, it looks like Mina and Sally will be the damsel in distress."

"Um, I'm not sure about being the damsel, but I'll play along," Mina says.

"I'm not the type of being a damsel in distress either, but i'll do it since it's the game," Sally says.

Sonic yawns, "Well, now that the teams have been decided, I think I'm going to head to sleep for the night."

"Yeah. I could use some sleep," Eve says.

"Yeah. We've been up late a lot lately," Sally says.

Everyone agree and decide to finish eating their food. Then hit to bed. Unknown to everyone and standing outside, Scratch and Grounder has been spying on the Freedom Fighters, and are reporting this to Eggman.

"A snowball fight. I want to join," Grounder says.

"We're going to join in alright. We'll give them a snowball fight they'll never forget. Baw Ha! Ha! Ha!" Scratch says.

He then brings out the phone, "We need to report this to Dr. Eggman."

"Right," Grounder says.

Scratch calls Dr. Eggman and says, "Dr. Eggman, we found the hedgehogs and they're planning on having a snowball fight."

Eggman says over the line, "Then we'll give them one. Keep an eye on those meddlers and I'll meet you at your location."

Then he hangs up the phone.

Eggman smirk, "Those Freedom Fighters want to play in the snow, i'll be sure they have plenty of fun, being buried under it!"

Then he maniacally laughs. He has a plan to get rid of the Freedom Fighters.

The next day, the Freedom Fighters dressed in their snow gear and find a large open field where there's no Mobians around. They build their fort, made enough snow balls for the battle, and are ready to lay. Mina and Sally are in opposite castles, being the captive of the game. Everyone else stand in front of the team castle and holding snowballs. Nicole is sitting on a chair and thanks to Tails, she is wearing snow gear too.

Nicole says, "Alright everyone, remember if you got hit by a snowball ten times you're out. The winner either knock everyone out with the snow balls or rescue their teammate."

"Yeah yeah we know. Now let's snowball throwing!" Sonic shouts.

Nicole then blows the whistle, and shouts, "Go!"

Sonic's team begin to throw snowballs while Ash's team decide to do a counter attack.

A snowball hits Amy, and Bunnie says, "Gotta Amy."

Amy grabs a snowball, "Oh yeah."

Ash manages to hit Sonic on it. Sonic then throws the snowball back. Mina and Sally who are sitting in the forts are watching the fun, and wish they can play too. Unknown to the crew, a strange shiny object. There are also three figures, and they are very familiar, especially the fat one in the middle.

Sometime later, the gang continue to play snowball fight. So far, no one seems to be out. Suddenly, a giant robot leg steps out of the forest, causing everyone to gasp and turn their heads. They see a giant machine that looks kind of like a giant blower with a large tube. It also has legs. It's painted blue and white to match the snowy background. On top of the blower, is Scratch and Grounder, and everyone's least favorite bad guy.

"Eggman!" Everyone exclaim.

Eggman laughs, "Hello Freedom Fighters, glad to see you are having fun playing in the snow, because you're about to really have fun."

Eggman turns on the machine and out the blower is a giant snowball.

Eve shouts, "Take cover!"

Everyone run out of the way and the giant snowball hits the ground. Everyone manage to run behind the trees and look out to see Eggman's crazy machine.

"Looks like Egghead wants to play Extreme Snowball Fighting," Manic says.

"You can say that again. That snowball looks like it would have crushed us," Amy says.

Bunnie notices, "Uh, where's Mina and Sally?"

"Don't tell me we left them in the forts," Tails panics.

Sonic speeds out, "I'll get them!"

In the robot, Eggman shouts, "Not so fast hedgehog!"

Eggman fires the machine to blast multiple giant snowballs.

"Got get him Doctor," Scratch says.

"Yeah. Turn them into hedgehog ice cream," Grounder says.

Eggman continues to fire the snowballs and attempt to hit Sonic. However, Sonic is too fast. He runs to the first forts and grabs Mina. He then runs to the second fort and saves Sally. Sonic carries both girls in his arms and head back to the trees. Once they reach the trees, he places them on the ground.

Sally says, "Thanks Sonic, I thought you forgot about us."

"Sorry about that," Sonic says.

"You're the ones who are going to be sorry," Eggman speaks.

Everyone turn their heads to see Eggman and his Badniks along with his machine.

"Hope you all love the snow, because it's about to get really cold here," Eggman says, pressing the buttons on the machine.

Suddenly, gray clouds begin to form into the sky and the snow begin to fall to the ground. And then the wind begins to blow hard and snow fly across the sky.

"Nicole! I think the storm is a lot stronger than the weather predicted!" Eve screams.

"I'm afraid so. Even with all our science, no one seems can fully predict the weather's every movement," Nicole says.

Sonic shouts, "We need to get back in the lodge."

Everyone begin to hurry to get back to the lodge to get to safety.

"Oh no you don't!" Eggman shouts.

Eggman fires the giant snowball and it flies to the ground behind them, and sends them flying forward. Sadly, Sally ends up falling down the hill. The storm isn't making anything easier.

Sonic runs as he screams, "Sally!"

Sonic hurries to catch up with Sally.

Amy looks to see Sonic leaving, and shouts, "Sonic, be careful!"

Sonic hurries down the hill to see Sally rolling down the hill. When's he close enough, Sonic jumps and grabs her. Soon he is rolling down the hill as well. Sonic and Sally continue to roll down the hill to who knows where. Back on top, everyone are shocked to see Sonic and Sally are gone.

"Sonic!" Amy screams.

"Sally!" Bunnie shouts.

The wind continues to blow with all its might.

"We need to get back to the lodge. The storm is getting worse!" Ash shouts.

"But what about Sonic and Sally?!" Antoine asks, shouting through the storm.

"It will be too hard to find them in this storm! From the direction they're heading, they must have rolled down the hill to the hotel," Eve shouts.

"Then let's head down, and see if Sonic and Sally are there," Mina says.

Everyone begin to make their way back to the lodge. They hold each other's hand and try to keep their feet down in the snow. The reason why because, they don't want to be blown in the wind.

Down the hill, Sonic groans as he sits up, and is still holding Sally in his arms. Sonic looks down, to see Sally's eyes are closed.

Sonic shakes her shoulder, "Sally, are you okay? Sally."

Sally groans as she slowly opens her eyes, "Sonic?"

"Yeah. Are you alright?" Sonic asks.

"I think so. I'm so cold," Sally says.

"Don't worry, I got you," Sonic says, getting back on his feet.

He looks around to feel the wind blowing on him and the snow is making thing hard to see.

Sonic says in thought, "I need to find the lodge, but the storm is making it hard to see. I need to find shelter."

Sonic begins to walk through the snow holding Sally in his arms. He knows that he need to find shelter until the storm is gone and it's safe to head back. The cold wing, the burst of snow fall, and the deep snow is making it hard for Sonic, but that isn't going to stop Sonic. The blue hedgehog continues to walk along the snow until he can find a safe place.

Feels like hours, Sonic continues to walk through the snow. Sonic continues to hold Sally with his might and continues to look around for shelter.

Sonic shivers as he says, "I need to find shelter, and soon."

Sonic looks around until he notices something. He squints his eyes to see this place looks almost like a house. Sonic smiles to finally find shelter, and tries to run to shelter. Because of the cold and the weather, he can't run at his super speed.

Sonic finally reaches the house that is old, but do able. He quickly opens the door, runs inside, and quickly closes the door behind him. Inside the house looks like a old cabin that looks like it hasn't been inhabiting in years. There are old chairs, a table, couch, and other old unused items.

Sonic walks to the couch and lays Sally on it.

"You okay Sally?" Sonic asks.

"Fine, just a little frozen. Where are we?" Sally asks.

Don't worry Sally, I'll get a fire going. Luckily, there's a chimney here," Sonic says, turning to the place for a fire.

Sometime later, Sonic is able to get a fire started by breaking two of the chairs into pieces and puts them in the fireplace. After that, he grabs some blankets and use them to wrap himself and Sally to keep warm.

Sally says, "Thanks Sonic, I feel so much better now."

"No problem Sal, too bad our trip to the slopes turned into a disaster," Sonic says.

"It's alright Sonic, it wasn't your fault. I can't believe Eggman managed to find us and disrupt our fun as well," Sally says.

"Yeah. You think Eggman can give us a break," Sonic says.

Sally rolls her eyes, "He'll give us a break, when he learns to get a life."

Sonic laughs, "Good one Sal."

Suddenly, they hear the strong wind blowing.

"Sounds like this storm is going to last a while. We might as well get comfy," Sonic says.

"I hope the others the others are able to get to the cabin alright," Sally says in concern.

Meanwhile, Eve and the others are able to get to the cabin they are staying at the slopes. Sadly, they see that neither Sonic or Sally have arrived, and everyone are growing worried.

Tails looks through the window, and says, "Sonic and Sally are still gone."

"I guess they weren't able to find their way back to the cabin," Manic says.

Amy worriedly asks, "Think we should go out and look for them."

"The storm doesn't seem safe to be out in the storm," Ash says.

"I hope they were able to find shelter. The storm looks like it's getting worse," Mina worriedly says.

"Me too," Eve worriedly says.

"Chao Chao," Jazz worriedly says.

Eve and Tails look out the window to see the snow storm, and it seems to be getting worse.

Back at the old cabin, Sonic and Sally are still trying to keep warm by the fire and wrapped in a blanket. Since the storm isn't passing soon, Sonic and Sally decide to remain in the cabin until it passes.

Sally sighs, "This storm isn't going away."

"Yeah. We're stuck here," Sonic says.

Sally says, "You know, being in the cabin kind of reminds me of."

"The time that we got stuck in a hurricane and we hid in a hurricane proof steel box. Of course, we ended up getting carried away by the storm and landed on a deserted island," Sonic says.

Sally laughs, and says, "Yeah. It took Eve and the others a week to find us."

Sonic and Sally laugh.

"Remember time that you actually kick Scratch and Grounder robot butts. That was a show," Sonic says.

"Hey, they were ruining our um," Sally says.

"Date," Sonic concludes.

Sally blushes, "No. I wouldn't call it a date."

"I guess. It wasn't much of a date since Scratch and Grounder ruined it," Sonic says.

Sally giggles, "Yeah, but you managed to make it up to me."

"I guess," Sonic says.

Sally sadly sighs, "I wish we could stop Dr. Eggman once and for all so we can move on with our lives. Things haven't been the same since he tried to take over Mobius."

"I know. Do you think we can use the power of the Chaos Emeralds to help with that. Because, I got a good idea," Sonic says.

"What's that?" Sally asks.

"Well, I remember the condition that your mom is in. I know we agreed to use the Chaos Emeralds to save your dad. Then I thought, maybe we can use it to heal your mom," Sonic says.

"You really want to use the emeralds to cure my mother?" Sally asks.

"Yeah. Knuckles said that it can be used for micircles. In a way, it will take a big miracle to save both of your parents. I thought, by using the emeralds I can help cure your mom," Sonic says.

Sally shows a small smile, "Sonic, that really means a lot to me. I only wish the emerald could really save my parents."

"We won't know until we find the seventh Chaos Emerald. I still don't know how we're going to find the Void again," Sonic says.

"I actually know a way. While exploring Robotnik's old base, Nicole and I found the entrance to the Void. It's the same one that Eggman used to send Naugus and my father too," Sally says.

"Really? How come you never said anything about it before?" Sonic asks.

"I don't know. I feel uncomfortable about going back in there. My father is trapped in the Void, and we were trapped in there ourselves," Sally says.

"Yeah. the place is kind of cold, icy, and a little creepy. Well, except for the cool crystal castle," Sonic says.

"Yeah," Sally sadly says.

Then asks, "Sonic, do you think we can save both of my parents."

"I don't know, but we have to try. I promised you we'll get him out of there and use the emeralds to be sure it's safe for him to leave. I also promised your dad to take care of you," Sonic says.

"And you have taken really good care of me," Sally says.

"You're one of my best friends. I always keep promises," Sonic says.

Sally smiles, "Thanks Sonic."

Sonic and Sally turns their heads to each other and blush a little. The two then lean close together and lean their foreheads to each other. Then they both kisses each other as they close their eyes. Sonic and Sally have been great friends, and it appears the two are also in love.

The next day, Sonic and Sally are sleeping next to the fireplace that is put out since last night.

At the cabin they are staying, Eve and the others walk out and see the storm is finally over.

Eve says, "Come on guys, we gotta find Sonic and Sally."

"Yeah. Before a certain pain in the neck come stomping here," Amy says.

Suddenly, the giant snowball making machine comes stomping in. What's more, Eggman and his badniks are on it.

Eve mutters, "Speak of the devil."

"Alright Freedom Fighters, it's time to get you all to the cooler! Now where is Sonic and the princess?" Eggman shouts.

"They're not here," Mina answers.

"Thanks to you creeps for separating them from yesterday," Tails says.

"We did?" Scratch says.

"Wow! Guess the snowball machine worked too well," Grounder says.

Eve shouts, "We don't care! You dumbots are in our way."

"Yeah. We'll lose sight of Sonic," Amy says, running with her hammer.

She then begins to smash Eggman's machine hard and rapidly. There has been a few dents, but no luck taking it down.

Eggman laughs, "I knew making it out of powerful steel is a great idea. You better cool off cupcake, I got a giant snowball ready to fire, so you'll get cool."

"Who cares?! It's time to teach this creep a lesson," Manic says.

"I'm right behind you, bro," Sonia says.

On the machine, Eggman and the Badniks can see the Freedom Fighters have gather and are ready to fight them off.

"It looks like they're challenging us," Scratch says.

"Yeah, and Sonic isn't join in with the fight," Grounder says.

Eggman says, "Aw well, might as well get rid of these Freedom Fighters. Then destroy the blue hedgehog."

"Good idea. Bwa ha ha ha!" Scratch says.

"Yeah. Let's go freeze them," Grounder replies.

"Eat snowball Fighters," Eggman says as he presses the buttons on the machine.

Suddenly, a blue spin dash comes forward and hits Eggman's tube so hard that it's pointing up. The ball lands on the ground to reveal Sonic the Hedgehog with Sally in his arms.

"Sonic!" Mina happily says.

"Sally!" Bunnie happily says.

"You're okay," Amy says.

Sonic then puts Sally down, and super speed to Eggman's machine. He bangs on the tube until it's facing Eggman. The three on the robot gulp to see the tube on it. Then the giant snowball pops out and burries Eggman and his Badniks in the snow. Then the three pop their heads out. They turn to hear the Freedom Fighters laughing at him.

"Ice you see you, but we need to get going," Sonic says.

After the quick battle, the group of friends head back home from the slopes. Sonic and Sally are walking together as they hold each other's hand. The two smile and they continue to walk to their friends to the warm part of Angel Island and heading home.


	42. Chapter 42

Episode 42: Zonic the Zone Cop

On a bright sunny day in the Great Forest, Antoine and Bunnie are heading back to Knothole from their picnic lunch. Bunnie is holding the picnic basket while Antoine is holding the backpack.

"It sure was nice of you to plan this picnic Sugar Twan," Bunnie says.

"Oui. It is so beautiful and I wouldn't miss being with you, monsere," Antoine says.

Bunnie says, "Thanks sugar. Let be sure to get back to Knothole. With Sonic, Sally, Tails, and the twins are way, the rest of us are keeping an eye on Knothole."

"Of course. We are here to be sure that nothing. I mean nothing comes into Knothole," Antoine says.

Bunnie looks at the sky and looks confused, "Uh how about a strange hole in the sky?"

"Strange hole?" Antoine asks, confused.

Bunnie points up to the sky in shock. Antoine looks up at the sky and gasps in shock. In the sky, there is a round tear in the sky. Inside the hole is red, yellow, pink, and green colors.

"What in tarnation is that thing?" Bunnie asks.

"I haven't the foggiest idea. It looks like Eggman has tear open ze sky," Antoine says.

Suddenly, something or someone falls out of the sky. Antoine and Bunnie gasp.

Antoine panics, "Sacre bleu! Someone is falling from the sky!"

"I'll get em," Bunnie says.

She activates her booster and flies to the sky. Bunnie then presents her hands forward and grabs the mysterious person. She looks a the strange unknown being to see he is wearing a strange outfit. The being is wearing a red long sleeve bodysuit, blue armor gloves, yellow armor on his chest, shoulders, knees, and on his green boots, a yellow belt, and a green helmet with red antennas blue shade, and yellow armor.

Bunnie lands on the ground where Antoine is.

Antoine looks at the stranger from the sky, "Who is this um, alien?"

"I don't know, but he looks kind of banged up. Let's get him to Dr. Quack," Bunnie says.

"Oui," Antoine says.

The two then hurry back to Knothole to get this mysterious stranger.

Sometime later in the waiting room of Dr. Quack's medical office, Antoine and Bunnie are joined by Eve, Jazz the Chao, Amy, and Rotor. The two inform about the strange tear in the sky and the mysterious strange falling out of it. They like to see him for themselves, after he gets some medical attention.

Dr. Quack comes in, and everyone turn their heads with interest.

"How is the patient?" Bunnie asks.

"Well, he seems to be doing fine, but received minor damages. However, he received a bad bump on his head so it could be a while until he regains consciousness," Dr. Quack says.

"So anything else you can tell us about him?" Amy asks.

"Well, you might want to come see this for yourself," Dr. Quack says.

Everyone turn their heads look confused, but decide to follow Dr. Quack anyway. Everyone walks into one of the room to see the mysterious stranger, but they end up seeing something shocking.

"I," Bunnie says.

"Don't," Amy says.

"Believe it," Antoine says, stunned.

Then Rotor shockley says, "He looks."

"Exactly like… like" amy says.

"Like Sonic," Eve adds.

Shocking, the stranger who is sleeping on the bed and under a blanket looks exactly like Sonic. The hedgehog continues to sleep and appears to have a bad bump on your forehead. His clothes along with his shoes and helmet are on the table next to the bed.

"He looks exactly like Sonic, but how?" Amy asks.

"I don't know, but I can tell he's not this Anti-Sonic that escaped to who knows where," Bunnie says.

"Oui, his clothes isn't from around here," Antoine says.

Eve walks to the clothes, and picks up the helmet, "Hmm, this is a strange looking helmet. It's made so that his quills can fit inside. Do you think, this Sonic came from a different zone?"

"It does seem possible. I never expect to find another Sonic from a different zone. Makes me wonder how many zones are there and if there's more of us from them," Rotor says.

"I really like to know what happened to him. He got pretty bangged up," Amy says, looking at the Sonic look alike.

Eve walks to him, and says, "I don't know. Something must have happened. I only see damages like this on Sonic when he fight Eggman. The bump must have been really rough on him."

Eve then places her hand on his bandaged head and softly rubs on it. Suddenly, the Sonic groans a little and turns his head slightly making Eve takes her hand off of him.

Eve quietly says, "I think he's waking up."

Everyone stay at a clear yet visual distance as Eve is still standing in front of the stranger.

Jazz flies to the Chao and looks with curiosity, "Chao?"

The Sonic like being turns his head a little and slowly opens his eyes. The vision is blurry, but he can tell that someone is there. A little clear on his vision, the Sonic look alike can see Eve and Jazz.

The being mutters, "Zeve?"

"Zeve? Um, I'm sorry, but my name is Eve," Eve says.

"Eve?" The Sonic look like asks.

He then slowly fully open his eyes and turn his head slowly to see the room. He also can see Dr. Quack and the others looking at him from a distance.

"Who? Who are you? Where am I?" The being asks.

"Um, well, I introduce myself. My name is Eve Hedgehog, and this is my Chao friend, Jazz," Eve says.

"Chao Chao," Jazz says, nodding her head.

Then she turns to the others, "These are my friends, Rotor, Amy, Antoine, Bunnie, and Dr. Quack. You're in Knothole Village of Mobius. My friends saved you when you fall from a tear in the sky, and they brought you to Dr. Quack's office for medical care."

"Hello. I guess I owe your friends some thangs," The being says.

Eve turns to the others, "You guys can come closer you know. I don't think he'll hurt us."

Everyone look at each other with confused looks and begin to walk towards the being with Sonic's appearance.

"Wow! You look exactly like Sonic," Rotor says.

"Yeah. Except for the strange clothes," Bunnie says.

Amy walks to the otherside of the bed to see the being, and asks, "So, think you can introduce yourself to us?"

The Sonic look alike begin to sit up and groans as he feels pain. He sits up and removes the blanket from his body. He looks to see he has bandages on his head. As well as his right arm, his left wrist, stomach, and both of his legs.

He then lifts his arm up and gives a calm salute, "It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Zonic."

"Zonic? You mean with a Z?" Amy asks.

"That's correct. I am grateful for the help, but I really must be going," The newcomer, Zonic says.

He then gets off the bed and attempts to walk, but falls to the ground and groans in pain. Everyone gasp in shock.

Eve quickly asks, "Are you okay?"

After getting Zonic on the bed, everyone stand in front of him so they can hear the story and so he won't leave from the bed and get some rest.

"So Zonic, what exactly happened to you?" Eve asks.

Jazz then brings Zonic a glass of water as she says, "Chao Chao."

"Thank you," Zonic says, taking the cup.

"Chao Chao," Jazz happily replies.

"Well, I'm afraid that this is classified information," Zonic says.

"Classified?" Bunnie asks.

"You mean like top secret?" Amy asks.

"That's correct. I don't think it's wise to reveal this much information," Zonic says.

"You can tell us. We can help. We deal with a lot of stuff. We even fought my brother, Sonic's evil counterpart," Eve says.

"Plus, we saw you fall out of a vortex or a tear in the sky, so you might as well come clean," Bunnie says.

Zonic sighs, "I might as well, you all seem to be already exposed to the knowledge of a different zone."

"Zones?" Rotor asks.

"Yeah. The Anti-Mobius is a different zone. There is also a time that Sonic, Mighty, Ray, and I ended up in another zone for a second. We didn't stick around and quickly got out of there," Eve says.

She then sadly says, "You all know… what happened after that."

"Of course Eve," Bunnie sadly says, knowing what has become of Ray all those years ago.

Eve turns to Zonic, "Alright Zonic, think you can tell us what's going on?"

"Well, you all seem to be pretty aware of a few zones," Zonic says.

Everyone nod their heads.

"I'm actually from a different zone called the No Zone," Zone says.

"No Zone? What is this No Zone you speak of?" Antoine asks.

"The No Zone is my home. It's where all the Zone Cops live. The place appears to be sideways and so everyone walk sideway," Zonic says.

"Sideways?" Amy asks.

"Yes. It's hard to get around without using devices to keep on the ground or without a Zone Cop," Zonic says.

The group then think about Knothole will be sideways. They're walking on the side and not on the ground.

"I don't think I can picture our village sideways," Bunnie says.

"So what happened that got you so beat up?" Eve asks.

" As part of being a Zone Cop, it's up to us to keep the balance of many different zones, and make sure they stay in their proper zones or put them in the No Zone Prison. Me along with my well, sister Zeve and four other Zone Cops were after an evil steam engineer named, Dr. Ovi Steamnik," Zonic says.

"Let me guess, he's this different zone's version of Eggman," Eve suspects.

"That's correct. We were in pursuit until Steamnik fire a powerful steam cannon at us. He tries to escape and I tried to capture him, but his mancine malfunction while I was in the vortex. Dr. Steamnik is standing flying through the portal to where the Zone Cops are, while I ended up getting send here," Zonic says.

"No wonder you were hurt. You were trying to capture a criminal," Eve says.

"That's right," Zonic says.

"By the way, who is Zeve?" Antoine asks.

"Believe it or not, she's actually Eve's counterpart. She and I are elite Zone Cops. She's also my adopted sister. Just like how you and Sonic are sibling by adoption," Zonic says.

"Wow! Are there more of us? Who has counterparts in your zone, I mean?" Amy asks.

"You're correct.

Just then, Amy has an idea, "Hey. Think you can take Dr. Eggman away and put him in that prison you just mentioned?"

"Sorry, but it's against the law to take being from a different zone, especially if it risk the stability of your world. The Sonic and Eve need to fight a Robotnik, and he's the same man. It will help you bring him to justice, I can't not permit that," Zonic says.

Amy snaps her fingers in frustration, "Darn!"

"I guess we can't mess with the space time continuum," Eve says.

"Pretty much. As much as we like to get Dr. Eggman off of or back, it's best not to risk it," Bunnie says.

"Alright, What I understand, Zonic needs to get back to his own zone and apparently his colleagues have no clue which zone he's in. Zonic also needs to remain here to rest. We need to find a way to get back to the No Zone or try to reach the Zone Cops," Eve says.

Rotor looks at the armor and helmet, "Well, there doesn't seem to be any permanent damage. It will take some time."

"I don't have much time, my team is in trouble and I'm stuck in the infirmary," Zonic says.

"Zonic, I know your job is important, but you can't fight in the condition you're in," Eve says.

Zonic sighs, "Fine, but what can we do?"

"Well, do you have gadgets or anything we can use?" Eve asks.

"I actually do. My helmet comes with a communicator. If I can high wire it, I will be able to get a high reception and call in my team," Zonic says.

Rotor then passes the helmet to Zonic, "Here you go. Maybe you can show me where it is and I can help you. I'm actually good with high tech and such."

"Somehow I knew you would, I have a colleague named Zotor and he's good with technology and machinery too. But right now, I need to get my communicator fixed up," Zonic says.

"Right," Eve says.

Then Rotor says, "We can go to my workshop. They have everything you need."

"But first, you need to get a pair of wheels," Bunnie says.

Sometime later, Eve and the others are in Rotor's workshop Rotor places the helmet on the table where Zonic is sitting on a wheelchair. Then the two begin to work on on the device. Eve and the other sit and wait for the two to be finish and see if it's working.

Antoine asks, "Do you think it will work?"

"I hope so," Rotor says.

"Let's see," Eve says,

Zonic presses the button on his helmet, "Zeve? Zeve, this is Zonic, do you read me?"

"Zonic, is that you? I can read you, are you okay?" A voice who sounds like Eve says.

Everyone smile and are glad to hear the voice.

"I'm fine. I ended up on Mobius Prime and received minor injuries," Zonic says.

"I'm just glad your safe. You said you're in Prime Mobius, can you give me your exact coordinates?" Zeve says.

"Yes. I'm in Knothole," Zonic says.

"I've seen the place before, it's beautiful, I always wanted to visit there. We already captured Dr. Steamnik and send him back to his world, well also in prison too. I'll be there to pick you up," Zeve says.

"Thanks. Over and out," Zonic says.

Then Zonic hangs up the communicator.

"Looks like we have accomplish our objective. Uh, what do we do until they arrive?" Antoine asks.

"Looks like we'll just have to wait. Meanwhile, we'll get Zonic to bed," Eve says.

After getting the message send, Eve has Zonic moved to her bedroom and has her laying down on her bed.

"You sure you'll be alright?" Eve asks.

"I think I'll be fine," Zonic says.

"Alright, I'll be outside if you need me," Eve says, and walks outside.

Once Eve is gone, Zonic sits up and looks at his injuries. He sighs and wants to head back home. Zonic then looks at a photograph to see Eve and Sonic with smiles on their faces. Zonic shows a calm smile and picks up the photo. Sonic and Eve must be very happy in this photo. It reminds me how happy Zeve and I are now.

He sighs, "Don't worry Zeve, I'll be seeing you very soon."

Zonic then lays down and falls asleep in the bed. Outside the house, Eve is sitting on the bench and is watching for any more vortex to open up, and waiting for Sonic and the others to come back.

Eve is still deep in thought, "So zonic came from another Zone same as the Anti-Sonic. Now, we're going to see a different version of myself. I wonder what she'll be like. Maybe she can give me an idea about my brother, Shadow."

Eve looks up in the sky and sadly sighs, "I've been thinking so much about my brother lately. I do hope I find him someday."

Eve then hears footsteps and turn to see Sonic and the others back from their trip.

Eve smiles and runs up to Sonic, "Hi Sonic, how was your mission?"

"Crazy. Eggman was trying to take control of a village with Scratch and Grounder pretending to be entertainers. Luckily, we made clowns out of them," Sonic says.

"Those guys are very weird," Sally says.

"So what did you do while we're gone?" Sonic asks.

Eve nervously laughs, "Funny you should mention our day. We kind of have a guest from a different Zone. Again."

Eve brings Sonic and the others upstairs to see Zonic asleep. Sally and the others are still shocked to see Zonic, especially since he looks like Sonic.

"That looks like Sonic?" Sally asks.

"He is, and before you ask, no he's not the Anti-Sonic. This is Zonic. A Zone cop from a different Zone," Eve says.

"A Zone Cop? Like a police officer?" Tails asks.

"Pretty much. He got injured in a fight with a mad scientist or engineer like Eggman and ended up here with injuries. We brought him back to health and managed to contact his sister name Zeve who is actually my counterpart. She's coming to pick him up," Eve says.

"That's okay. As long as she's not going to attack us or something," Sonic says.

Sally says, "I doubt she'll do that. She is still Eve after all. I doubt even her counterpart will be attacking us."

"You're right. I wonder if this Zeve carries a sword too?" Sonic replies.

"Maybe she does maybe she doesn't. We won't know until we see her," Eve says.

"You're right. Let's wait here," Tails says.

Then Tails sits on the bench. Eve and Sonic walk over and sits on the bench too. Sally however, goes to her hut to do some work.

Eve sighs, "So what you wanna do now?"

"Not sure. We finished our mission and we're waiting for this Zone Cop or something," Sonic answers.

"I guess. It's going to feel a little weird about meeting different version of myself who has a different memory and a different life. And yet, we're both adopted to being your sister," Eve says.

"I see your point, name with the Anti-Sonic. His life is completely different from my life. He is bad and had a bad life. Well, he kind of made it bad in the first place," Sonic says.

"That's true, and he didn't have a sister either," Eve says.

Then Eve thinks, "I guess there are possibilities that there are other zones where you and I have lived different lives. We never had any interactions until we went into the Anti-Mobius where Anti-Sonic and the Suppression Squad lives."

"That does sound true. It will also mean that there are other Eggman or Robotnik in the other zones," Sonic says.

"One is bad enough already," Eve says.

"Let's hope they don't come to this world," Sonic says.

"Yeah. I hope they don't come and they're not as bad as Eggman," Eve says.

Suddenly, Sonic and Eve hear a strange sound and look up to see a vortex opening in the sky. Sonic and Eve quickly get up to see what is happening. Soon, they see a hovercraft existing the vortex that looks like a police vehicle.

"What in the world is that?" Eve asks.

"Think they're other Zone Cops," Sonic says.

"I hope so," Eve says.

The hovercraft lowers down and lands on the ground. Then the hatch opens to reveal another Zone Cop wearing the helmet and her face is covered. At the same time, Zonic walks out of the house to see the hovercraft.

The cop sees Zonic, and says, "There you are Zonic. I was worried about you."

The Zone cop takes off her helmet leaving the two prime hedgehogs in shock. This Zone cop looks exactly like Eve, but wearing a similar outfit to Zonic.

"Hey Zeve, it's great to see you. Although, sorry about having to be in bandages," Zonic says.

Eve turns to Zonic, "Zonic, you're awake."

"Yo. Names Sonic," Sonic says.

"Hello," Zonic says.

Zeve walks to Zonic, "Zonic, you don't look good. When you told me you had damages, you were serious about it."

"Yeah, but I'm starting to feel better now," Zonic says.

"Yeah. But when we get back, Zally has me assigned on a mission and you have one too," Zeve says.

"What is it?" Zonic asks.

"I'll tell you when we get back," Zeve says.

Zeve then turns to Eve, "Well, we better get back. The others has been concern since he got sent through a portal."

"That's okay. We're just glad that everything turn out alright," Eve says.

"Yeah. and, thanks for looking after my brother," Zeve says.

"You're welcome," Eve smiles.

Sometimes later, Zeve help Zonic in the hovercar and make sure to bring his uniform in a bad. Zeve then goes in her hovercraft and closes the hatch. Zeve and Zonic salute outside as Sonic and Eve wave goodbye. Zeve then drives the hover zone cop car in the air and flies through the portal. When they go through the portal, it closes completely.

Sonic says, "You know Eve, if there are doubles of us in different zones or different worlds. I hope they are good siblings just like us."

"Thanks Sonic," Eve says.

Sonic and Eve hug each other and they laugh with smiles on their faces.


	43. Chapter 43

Episode 43: Haunted House Fright

On a cloudy day in Knothole and a chance of rain, everyone are heading inside. In the hedgehog hut, Jules is walking to the living room with a newspaper in his robotic hand.

Jules asks, "Hey kids, what are you doing today?"

Sonic, Eve, Sonia, Manic, and Amy are sitting on floor looking bored. Sonic and Manic are lying on the floor. Amy is sitting on the chair. Sonia and Eve are both sitting on the couch. They all sigh in boredom.

Sonic groans, "Urgh, we don't know. There's nothing left to do. No Eggman, no monsters, no robot rampage. Everything seems quiet, and so boring."

"At least we're getting a break from them, but it's going to rain," Eve says.

"Yeah. What can we do?" Amy asks.

"You all can read a book," Jules suggests.

"Amy, Eve, and I already red all the books we have," Sonia says.

"Hmm, you could play your instruments?" Jules suggests.

"My drum set is broken," Manic says.

"There's nothing left to do. We're just going to have to sit here all day," Sonic says.

Jules says, "You know, you sounded just like Nigel when he was about your age."

"I did?" Sonic asks.

"Yes. You did. Well, back when he was a young prince. I remember that he along with my brother and our friends used to have a lot of fun. I remember this one time that me and the others decided to well, have a bit of fun," Jules says.

"What is it?" Sonia asks.

Jules says, rubbing his head with his hand, "Well, it's kind of embarrassing, but there was a time that we uh, snuck into a haunted house before Nigel's coronation day."

"You what?" Eve asks.

"We snuck into a haunted mansion back when we were your age," Jules says.

"You did?" Sonia asks.

"We did," Jules says.

Sonic asks, "So what happened?"

"Can you tell us?" Manic asks.

Jules becomes embarrassed, "Well, I don't know."

"Come on dad, tell us," Sonic says.

"Please Mr. Hedgehog," Amy replies.

Jules smiles, "Alright, I'll tell you the story. We'll make lunch and then I'll tell the story."

Sonic gets up, "Now that's what I'm talking about. Let's get some chili dogs, french fries, and soft drinks."

Sonic the super speed to the kitchen. Soon as Sonic's gone, everyone giggle because of Sonic's appetite. After making their lunch, everyone are sitting in the living room and want to listen to Jules' story.

Jules says, "Alright. This has taken the place years ago. During the time, me along with your mother, Bernadette and your father, Charles lived in Mobotropolis. I was with my friends, Armand, Horatio who you know is Dr. Quack, Nigel Acorn along with Alicia. Anyway, years ago, we were at the royal garden of the palace.

Flashback:

Years ago, when Mobotropolis once stands, everyone in the city are happy and going on with their everyday lives. In the royal garden on Acorn Castle, young Jules, when he's a Mobian is playing with younger version of Charles or Uncle Chuck, Bernadette, Alica, Armand, Horatio, and Nigel. The group are playing tag and Nigel is it.

Jules laugh, "Can't catch me Nigel."

"Yes I can," Nigel says.

Alicia giggles, "Let's just play, I certainly don't want to be it."

"You're it Alicia," Nigel says, tagging his friend.

Alicia turns around to see Nigel running away along with everyone else.

Young Alicia chases after them, "Not for long."

The children continue to play tag and are having a lot of fun. Just then, Rosie, who is a younger age walks out with a tray full of treats along with some tea.

Rosie calls out, "Your highness, your afternoon tea is ready."

Nigel stops and turns around, "Of course Rosie."

Nigel and the others hurry to the balcony to see Rosie placing the tray on the table. Everyone sit down for some tea and treats.

Bernadette says, "Thank you Rosie."

"You're welcome dearie. I made my special blueberry pie," Rosie says.

"Thank you Rosie, it's my favorite," Nigel says.

"You're welcome young prince. I made it special. You remember what tomorrow is?" Rosie replies.

"Of course, tomorrow is my coronation day," Nigel says.

"Your coronation?" Charles asks.

"I remember father telling me about it. He said that you're going to be crowned prince," Armand says.

"Of course, you must be excited," Alicia says.

"Yes. We're also going to have a ball," Nigel says.

"I'm very excited to go to the ball," Alicia says.

Nigel whispers to Jules, "Hey Jules, are you planning to ask Bernadette to a dance."

Jules blushes, "Nigel, don't go saying this like that. Besides, I could say the same thing about Alicia."

"Jules," Nigel groans.

Rosie giggles, "I'll leave you to your tea and snacks. I need to head back inside."

Rosie walks inside the castle to do her royal duties.

Just then, Jules has an idea, "Hey Nigel, you wanna have some fun tonight."

"Uh what kind of fun?" Nigel asks, arching his eyebrow.

Horatio asks, "Why do I get the feeling this is one of your crazy plans for fun?"

"Come on it can't be that bad. It's going to be fun," Jules says.

"Why do I doubt it," Armand says.

Jules says, "We should head to the old mansion outside of town. It will be great way to celebrate before your coronation tomorrow."

"The Old Gruffhog's Mansion, that sounds too crazy. That place is supposed to be haunted," Armand says.

"It's not haunted," Jules says.

"Jules, are you sure that's a good idea. That place is old and dusty, and I did heard that his ghost still lives in that house. Plus, I heard that place is going to be torn down soon," Bernadette says.

"We could be in trouble if our parents find out," Horatio

"Don't be scared, I'll be there to help you," Jules says.

Nigel says, "That sounds exciting, but would my parents worry. I need to be back before my coronation day."

"Don't worry, we'll get back at your castle before you know it," Jules says.

Alicia sighs, "Why do I get the feeling that's going to lead us into trouble."

"With Jules, it will always lead to trouble," Bernadette says.

"I have to agree," Horatio replies.

Later in the evening, Nigel and Alicia are dressed warm for the night. They are walking down the hall and hopefully try to get out of the castle without being seen.

Nigel shushes Alicia, "Come on Alicia, we need to get out without being seen."

"Nigel, is this such a good idea. We could get in trouble for sneaking out of the castle. Your parents will grow worried," Alicia whispers in concern.

"Don't worry Alicia, we'll go there for a few hours and head back," Nigel says.

Suddenly someone says, "And where do you think you two are going?"

Nigel and Alicia turn to see Rosie, and the young chipmunk walks over to them.

"Uh, hi Rosie. Alicia and I are going to walk into Mobotropolis," Nigel says.

"Yes. We're going to hang out with our friends," Alicia says.

"If you say so. Make sure you both don't come home late," Rosie says.

"Thank you Rosie, we'll be sure not to be out too late. Make sure you tell my parents where I went," Nigel says, taking Alicia's hand both head off.

"Of course, and remember not to be out so late," Rosie says.

Alicia says, "We won't."

Nigel and Alicia walk out of the castle and are heading to the mansion Jules has talked about.

Sometime later, Nigel and Alicia reach the castle, and they both see Jules, Bernadette, Charles, and Armand are already at front of the mansion. The mansion is three stories high with a large balcony on the second floor at front. There are six windows on each floor along with a giant glass door in front of the balcony. The place is old and dirty, that it's almost falling apart, not to mention it in really bad shape. Nigel and Alicia walk over to their friends so they can get this adventure in the haunted house over it.

"Hey Nigel, Alicia, it's about time you show up," Jules says.

"Hey! You know that Acorn Castle is on the opposite side of the city. There was a slow a traffic while driving my hover car," Nigel complains.

"Now Nigel, there's no need to get upset," Alicia says.

Nigel sighs, "I guess not. Let's just go in the castle for an hour or so and lets get back home."

"Fine fine. We'll only be there for an hour," Jules says.

Armand says, "Oui, let's go forward in the old mansion."

"We're so going to get into trouble when our parents find out what we're doing here," Horatio mutters.

With that, the group of friends walk inside the old mansion. The place is old and spooky, and they are going to spend an hour inside of it.

Flashback Ends:

The hedgehog teens stare at Jules with interest to see how this story is going.

"Wow! I can see where I get my coolness from," Sonic says.

Eve rolls her eyes, "Sonic. I'm more surprised by the fact that our parents went inside an old mansion the night before the King's coronation day."

"I think it sounds cool going inside a haunted house," Manic says.

"More like dangerous," Sonia says.

"Yeah. Remember what happened when we went somewhere that is old and possibly haunted. Amy was the only one who wasn't locked up in a dungeon by Scratch and Grounder," Eve says.

"Yeah. But we did have fun at the end," Sonic says.

Amy mutters, "It was not fun and you know it."

"Yeah," The other three agree.

Sonic sighs, "Alright, maybe it wasn't as much fun as I thought."

Just then, Bernadette walks into the living room to see Jules and the young hedgehogs.

"So what are you all doing in the living room on this cloudy day?" Bernadette asks.

"I'm telling the kids a story. It's about the time we all went to old Grumphog's old mansion," Jules says.

"Oh boy, this one I remember. I remember how much in trouble we got when our parents found out what we were doing," Bernadette says.

"Come on, we were able to get Nigel home for his coronation in time," Jules says.

"And we almost died when we were being chased by an axe wielding suit of armor," Bernadette comments.

"A suit of armor?" Amy asks.

"Was it that bad?" Sonia asks.

"It was bad alright. I actually thought we were going to die," Bernadette firmly says.

Jules says, "Maybe you can help us with the story. The kids seems very interested in it."

"Alright, but mind you, I didn't like what kind of trouble you got us all into when we were teennagers," Bernadette says.

Jules scarcastly says, "Duly noted."

"So what happened next dad," Eve asks.

"Yeah , Uncle Jules. What happen after you all went into the mansion?" Manic asks.

"Well, we didn't exactly went into the mansion. Not yet, we actually need to get inside of there first, and it has a lock on it," Jules says.

"And yet, you still want to get inside the mansion despite there is a lock and chain at the front door to prevent any Mobian from entering," Bernadette adds.

Flashback:

Taking place years ago at the old mansion, Jules and the others are standing in front of the door of the old mansion. Nigel holds a lock that is connected to a chain.

"Looks like the place is locked. We can't even get in," Nigel says.

"Alright, we can head back home now before our parents start to worry," Alicia says.

Jules however walks to the windows, "We can't give up yet. Let's see if any of the windows are open so we can get inside."

"Wouldn't you rather head home instead," Bernadette says.

"Yes. We should even be here. It's a restricted area and its scheduled to be torn down next week," Horatio says.

"Come on guys, we can't quit now," Jules says.

Charles picks up the lock chained to the door himself. He looks to see how old and rusted it is. When he slightly pulls on the chain and they broke apart easily. Jules and the others look to see the chain break into pieces.

"Hmm, that was easy," Jules says.

Charles, "It must have been old. This place hasn't been used in years."

"Now that we got the chain off,how about we get into this mansion and get it over with. I need to be back home before everyone notice," Nigel says.

Then he walks inside, Alica, Jules, and the others follow after him. When they walk inside the old mansion, they can see all the old furniture, antiques, and other old house ware. Some are covered by sheets, others have been shattered on the floor. Most of all, this mansion is covered in dust, cobwebs, and bugs.

"This place is so dusty," Alicia says.

"And kind of gross," Bernadette says.

Jules walks ahead, "Come on guys, let's go explore the mansion and see if we can find some ghost."

Nigel sighs, "Fine, but we're going to be here for an hour or two and that's that."

"I know. I know," Jules replies.

The group walk inside the mansion to see how dark and dirty it is.

"It will be a lot faster if we split up. Alicia and I will check up stairs on the third floor," Nigel says.

"I'll head up to the second floor," Horatio replies.

"I'll tag along with you," Armand says.

Jules says, "Then Bernadette, Charles, and I will check on the ground floor."

"Alright, we'll all meet back on the first floor in front of the door in an hour," Bernadette says.

With that Nigel, Alicia, Armand and Horatio Begin to walk upstairs while Jules, Charles, and Bernadette are walking down the halls of the first floor to find some ghost.

On the third floor, Nigel and Alicia are looking in one of the master rooms. The Master Room is the largest one and full of furniture, a large bed, and other items that could be found.

Alicia says, "This room is very big. I wonder if this Old Grumphog has anyone else living there."

"Well, they did say that his entire family used to live in this old mansion. Until a horrible murder occured," Nigel says.

Alicia gulps nervously, "What kind of horrible murder?"

"Well, according to legend old Grumphog gone mad and killed his entire family. Legend also says that old Grumphog and his family still haunt the castle to scare off any intruders who dares to enter. The spirits of the family would try to scare anyone away so that old Grumphog's spirit won't make anyone share their fate," Nigel says.

"That sounds dreadful," Alicia says.

"It was. Just be glad they removed the bodies from the mansion, otherwise it will be horrific," Nigel says.

The continue to talk as they search for anything out of the ordinary. Unknown to them, something seems to be glowing in the hall.

On the second floor of the guest room, Horatio and Armand are searching around. Suddenly, they hear creaking sound.

Horatio asks, "What is that?"

Armand looks around until he sees a window slightly open and is slowly moving making a squeaking sound.

"It's just the window. It must have remained open for a long while," Armand says.

"Armand are you certain this is a good idea to come here. The old house seems to be unstable and it's very dirty," Horatio says.

"Honestly, I don't think coming here is a good idea. But you know Jules, he always like to have a good adventure and get himself along with everyone else into trouble. He does this quite a lot," Armand says.

"You have a point, but his adventures doesn't give us into too much trouble," Horatio says.

Armand mutters, "Some are more trouble than others."

"You do have a point," Horatio says.

"Let's look in the other room so we can find or see if there's no ghost in here and get out of here," Armand says.

Armand and Horatio walk out of the bedroom and head down the hall and past some of the suit of armor. Unknown to the boys, the suit of armor are beginning to glow a purple color and the head of one of the armors begin to move towards the boys.

In the first floor of of the old house, Jules and Bernadette are looking in the kitchen. The kitchen is very dirty on the furniture, table, the sink, and other places. The kitchen is mostly covered in dust, cobwebs, and bugs.

"Goodness, this kitchen is a mess. It's a good thing my mother isn't here to see this. She'll have a heart attack," Bernadette says.

"Yeah. Your mom always like to keep the kitchen tidy," Jules says.

"This place hasn't been used in years," Charles says.

Bernadette slides her finger on the table and looks at the dust, "Eww, this place could really use some cleaning."

"Not that it will do any good. This old place is going to be torn down. I wouldn't like to be in here when it happens," Jules says.

"Jules, don't go scaring us like that," Bernadette sternly says.

"Sorry Berny. It seems we've been here long enough. We should meet the others and head home before our parents get upset," Jules says.

"Yes. We need to head home," Charles says.

"And we'll get in trouble for being in this old, haunted, and dusty house for too long," Bernadette says.

Jules rolls is eye, "Berny, there is no ghost in this place. All I see is dust, cobwebs, and"

Suddenly, they hear screaming coming from the upper floor.

"What in the world is that?" Bernadette asks.

"It sounds like Armand and Horatio," Jules says.

Jules and Bernadette hurry out of the kitchen and heading upstairs. When they reach upstairs, they see Nigel and Alicia running down stairs to the same floor. The two group meet together to hear the screaming.

"Did you hear the screaming?" Alicia asks.

"We did and it sounds like Armand and Horatio," Jules says.

"They sound like they have seen a ghost," Charles says.

Bernadette turns to the left hall, and says, "And here they come."

The group turn their heads to see the duck and the coyote are running away and screaming. What shocking, they can see a giant suit of armor holding an axe swinging at them. The group scream in right to see the armor holding the axe. The armor is glowing as well and breaths fire.

Jules screams, "Run!"

The two run past the four and they run along with them down the hall. Jules everyone run into the room at the end of the hall. Jules closes the door and locks it. Armand, Nigel, and Horatio grab some furniture and anything they can find, and use them to block the door.

Armand sighs, and says, "There. That should keep that knight out of our backs."

"What just happened?" Alicia asks.

"Well, Armand and I were attacked by this knight carrying an axe and I suspect that is our ghost that has rumored to kill his entire family and is trying to slaughter us. Am I leaving anything else out?" Horatio answers.

"Yes. You forget it's kind of Jules fault for wanting us to come here," Nigel says.

"Hey, I didn't think there was a real ghost here," Jules protests.

"Maybe so, but none of us really want to come here in the first place," Nigel sternly says.

"Yeah," The girls reply.

Jules groans, "Alright, my bad. Going in this old mansion was a bad idea. Now what are we going to do? We have an axe wielding suit of armor chasing us and we locked in this room."

Suddenly, they hear banging sound and turn to see the banging coming from the door. Just then, they see cracks coming from the door.

"It looks like that door with the furniture isn't going to hold out for very long," Charles says.

Nigel looks around for something to use until he see a few swords on the side of the bed along with sheets.

Nigel says, "I got it. Armand, you and I will have to fight off this suit of armor while the rest of you try to get down using the sheets and tie them into a rope."

Everyone become shocked to hear this.

"That sounds way too dangerous," Bernadette says.

"It might be our only way to escape," Jules says.

Armand says, "We need to stall the armor while the rest of you get out of here."

"Alright, we'll get the rope started right away. Then the rest can climb down," Alicia says.

"Then let's get started," Charles says.

Jules, Charles, Horatio, and Alicia begin to grab the sheets and tie them very tight so they can use them to climb down. Armand and Nigel each grab a sword and ready to fight off the ghost. Just then, the axe burst open the door and the suit of armor walks into the room.

Nigel says, "Now let's see how our sword fighting lessons have paid off."

"I agree," Armand says.

The suit of armor with the axe charge while Nigel and Armand do the same. Nigel and Armand use their sword to prevent the axe from striking at them. They also use their free hand and both feet to attack at the armor. Meanwhile, Jules and the others are tying and braiding the sheets to make them tight and unbreakable. Jules ties the end to the balcony railing outside.

Jules says, "Alright, the sheet is secured. Are you finished with the other end?"

"We're just about done. I hope they're stable for us to climb down," Alicia says.

Bernadette throws the sheets off the balcony and they fall until they are a feet off the ground.

Jules turns to the others, "Bernadette, Alicia, you both climb down first."

"Okay," Alicia says.

Alicia goes over the balcony and climbs down the sheet rope. Bernadette follows after her. Horatio and Charles begin to climb down the sheet rope. Jules look down to see one by one, his friends are able to get on the ground to safety. Jules then turns to see Nigel and Armand are still fighting the suit of armor.

Jules shouts, "Guys, we need to go! Now!"

Nigel strikes his sword through the armor, "Alright, jet let us get rid of this large tin can."

Then Armand kicks the armor out of the room.

Nigel begins to run off, "Hurry!"

Jules is the first to climb down. Armand follow after them. Nigel look to see Alicia and the others are already down on the ground and Jules and Armand are climbing down. Suddenly, Nigel hears clanking and turns to see the Armor holding the axe heading right toward him.

Nigel then grabs the Axe handle before the armor can strike at him. The armor and Nigel fight against each other. Soon enough, everyone are able to get down on the ground to safety. Nigel manages to take the axe and use it against the armor on the body and sends it falling to the ground. Nigel hurries to the sheet rope and climbs down to the ground where everyone else are. Once Nigel is one the ground, everyone cheer happily to see they're all on the ground.

Jules says, "Come on guys, let's get home and get Nigel home for his coronation."

Everyone hurry back to Mobotropolis and to get back home before tomorrow's event.

Flashback ends:

Jules says, "And that's house me and my friends along with Berny escaped the mansion and away from the ghost."

"Not to mention us getting out of there alive," Bernadette says.

"So what happened after that?" Eve asks.

"Yeah. Did you made it to the coronation in time?" Amy asks.

"We did. And well, Rosie found out and told our parents about our late night adventure in the haunted house. They had trouble believing us about being attacked by a ghost," Jules says.

"Did they believe you eventually?" Sonia asks.

"Eventually, but we still got grounded for our haunted adventure," Bernadette says.

"Hey at least we got out in one piece," Jules says.

"Yes. Considering you got us in trouble in the first place," Bernadette says.

"Berny," Jules groans.

The young hedgehogs begin laughing at Jules' flustering. They like to hear the story of Jules' adventure in the haunted house, but it was also fun as well, and a little scary.


	44. Chapter 44

Episode 44: Robotic Dating

On a calm evening in Knothole, the girls of Freedom Fighters are in Bunny's room of her home to help her with something special and important. In the bedroom, the girls are giggling with excitement. In the room, Bunnie is sitting on a stool wearing a pink blouse with a white lace on the waist tied in a bow on the back. Eve brushes Bunnie's hair and make it into a bun with some hair down. The others help put a little make up on her.

Bunnie happily says, "Thank y'all for helpin' me out. I never had to look glamorous before."

"No problem. You must be so excited," Mina says.

"I am. I can't believe that Antoine is taking me out on a real date. We've never been able to do much romantic stuff," Bunnie says.

"Bunnie, you're going to look great. Antoine is going to think you're beautiful," Sonia replies.

Bunnie blushes a little, "I must admit, I've never been on a real date with Antoine before. We did go on picnics and suck, but never something this fancy and romantic."

"Bunnie, the last thing you need to worry about is going out with Antoine. There's nothing to worry about," Sally says.

"I know. I'm just so excited. I wonder what Antoine is up to. I hope he is doing better being calm and not shaking like he always does," Bunnie replies.

Meanwhile, in Antoine's home, the young coyote is wearing a shirt similar to the one he wears but it's black and gold colored laces. Antoine looks at the mirror and takes a deep breath.

He has to admit, "Thiz has to be ze hardest thing I am doing as of now."

Antoine then walks down stairs and is beginning to sweat and is shaking as he is walking down stairs.

"You can do this Antoine. You can do it," Antoine mutters to himself.

"Ello Antoine, you look well dressed tonight," A robotic voice says.

Antoine turns his head to see his father Armand and still a robot.

Antoine nervously says, "Ello father, I am going to be heading out right now."

"I see. Going on your night out with Bunnie," Armand says with a smile.

"Um, yes. I was just going to be on my way," Antoine says.

Armand chuckles, and says, "Yes. And I can tell you're getting nervous again."

"Maybe a little," Antoine shyly replies.

"You don't have anything to worry about son, I'm sure your time with Bunnie will go well," Armand says.

"I do hope so. It's kind of hard to be reassured without something going wrong," Antoine says.

"I know son. You and your friends have been through so much for the past twelve years. I think you and Bunnie deserve to have time to yourselves. Where will be taking her?" Armand replies.

"I will be taking her to ze new restaurant that is in ze completed part of New Mobotropolis. According to Nicole, in another few months and ze city will be fully completed. Of course, they will be moving to ze Castle Acorn," Antoine answers.

"Sounds like everyone is able to get most of the city restored. Soon, we all will be able to live there again," Armand says.

"Oui,"Antoine says, walking to a small desk.

He then opens it and takes out a white little with a wristband on it. Manly a water lily corsage.

"Before ze city is fully formed and before our most important mission next week. I like to spend a wonderful time with the lady I love," Antoine says with a smile on his face.

Armand smiles, "And I know you both will have a wonderful time. Be sure not to be out too late."

"I won't father. I'll see you later," Antoine says. He opens the door and leaves the house.

Armand continues to smile, but it's also a sad smile. He sees his son growing up so much, it saddens him that he isn't here to see his only son growing up. Now he ends up with a person he loves so much.

Sometime later, Antoine arrives at Bunnie's home and knocks on the door. He is doing his best not to be nervous, but is still a little shaky.

The door opens to reveal Bunnie and he is astonished to see how lovely she is. Having her hair in a bun with some of her hair down. Wearing a little eye shadow, and blush on her face. Finally, a nice pink blouse that doesn't have sleeves and down to her ankles, with a write ribbon tied around her waist.

Bunnie blushes a little, "Hello Antoine."

"Ello Bunnie," Antoine says, blushing and shaking.

Then presents the corsage to her, "I bought this to you. A present."

"Oh Antoine, it's lovely," Bunnie happily says.

Antoine smiles, and saus, "Allow me."

Antoine takes Bunnie's right hand and puts the corsage around her wrist.

"Thanks Sugar-Twan," Bunnie happily says.

"You welcome. Now, shall we be going," Antoine says.

Bunnie giggles, "Of course, sugar."

Bunnie and Antoine continue to hold hands and walk off to New Mobotropolis to have their romantic night together. As the two walk through the forest, two of Eggman's badniks are watching this from the bushes and hear about this little event. Scratch and Grounder stick their heads out to see Antoine and Bunnie leaving Knotohle and heading to New mobotrpolis.

"A dad? Yuck! Romance is kind of yucky!" Grounder replies, sticking his tongue out.

"Yeah. Eww! But you know, we can use this as an opportunity," Scratch says.

"Opportunity? For what?" Grounder asks.

"To capture those two and bring them to Eggman. If we capture then. Then we can use them as hostages against the Freedom Fighters," Scratch says.

"Yeah. Or we can use them to reveal the Freedom Fighters plan or something like that," Grounder says.

"That sounds just as good. Bwa ha ha ha!" Scratch says.

"So what do we do?" Grounder asks.

"We follow them you tractor head," Scratch angrily says, hitting Grounder on the head.

Scratch and Grounder begin to follow the couple to their destination. Of course, they have to be sure they get to them unseen.

Sometime later, Antoine and Bunnie arrive at a restaurant. Mobians and Robians are walking into a restaurant. The restaurant seems very fancy, and it has the words, "Red Hearts" at the top front with hearts on it. Antoine opens the door and allow Bunnie to go in first. Then follows after her. Scratch and Grounder secretly peek their heads from the side of the building to see the fighters go in. Then they sneak down the wall and through the back door.

In the restaurants, there are tables with dark red table clothes, with plates, glasses, and silverwares on it. There are many Mobians and Robians sitting on different tables having their dinner. Antoine and Bunnie walks to the front desk to see the waiter.

"Bonjour," Antoine says.

"Hello Antoine, we were expecting you. Reservation for two," The waiter says.

"Oui," Antoine says.

The waiter says, "Please follow me."

The Waiter picks up the menus and escort Antoine and Bunnie to their table. The waiter brings them to a window seat. Antoine and Bunnie sit on opposite sides and the waiter place the menus on the table. Unknown to the two, Scratch and Grounder peek their heads from under one of the tables to see Antoine and Bunnie sitting and looking at the menu.

"There they are, enjoying their romantic dinner and what not," Scratch whispers."

Grounder asks, "Now that we found them, can we kidnap them?"

"No stupid. Not with this many Mobians around. We need to find a way to get them to talk," Scratch whispers.

"How?" Grounder asks.

Scratch looks around to see if there is anyway for them to get to the two Freedom Fighters without being recognized. He then sees waiters wearing suits or any uniform for the restaurant.

Scratch says, "I know. We can be waiters. They won't even know it's us."

"Yeah. We'll blend right in," Grounder says.

Scratch and Grounder ducks under the table and begin to sneak down the restaurant to prevent from being seen by the Freedom Fighters or anyone else. When they reach one of the rooms, they begin to work on their plan to get to the Freedom Fighters.

Back at their table, Antoine and Bunnie are looking at the menu.

Bunnie says, "There sure are good food here. I don't know which I wanna get."

"Not to worry, monsere. Take the time you need," Antoine says.

Just then, a waiter comes over, and says, "Hello and welcome to the Red Hearts. May I ask what you would like to drink."

Recognizing the voice, Bunnie and Antoine turn to see Scratch dressed as a waiter and holding a small pad and pencil. The couple shoes sheepish smiles on their faces.

Antoine says, "Uh, would you excuse us for a moment."

Antoine and Bunnie cover themselves with their menus so they won't be seen. The two lean close to each other about what is going on.

Bunnie whispers, "What in tarnation is that overgrown turkeybot doing here?"

"I have no idea. Eggman must have sent him or decided to do this on their own accord. They better not be trying to during our date," Antoine whispers.

"Maybe, or maybe they want to capture us so we'll reveal any Freedom Fighter information. Anyway, we can't cause a ruckus here or the Mobians will start to panic," Bunnie whispers.

"Oui. We will have to keep an eye on him. Of course, it will mean that other one, Grounder is here as well," Antoine says.

They then hear Scratch asks, "Are you ready for drinks? I'm not getting any younger."

Antoine and Bunnie put their menu down.

"Oui. I would like some sparkling water, please," Antoine says.

"And I'll have a glass too," Bunnie says.

Scratch writes down, "Two sparkling water coming up. So what are you Freedom Fighters up to?"

"Nothing much, just on a special night together," Bunnie answers.

"Anything mission you are doing?" Scratch asks.

"Uh, we're not having any missions as of now. Now, you must get back to work. You wouldn't want to be held up by our conversation," Antoine says.

"Yeah," Scratch says, and walks off.

Bunnie and Antoine looks at each other with confused and a little concern.

"Those two are definitely up to somethin'," Bunnie says.

"Oui. We would need to keep an eye on him and his robot friend of his. For now, let's enjoy ourselves," Antoine says, showing a smile.

"Yeah," Bunnie says, showing a calm smile on her face.

Antoine and Bunnie lace their hands close together on the table and decide to enjoy their romantic night. It might not be easy with Scratch and Grounder around to ruin it and attempt to kidnap them.

Meanwhile, Scratch and Grounder are hiding in the closet to discuss their next move.

"So what do we do now? Those Freedom Fighters didn't tell you anything," Grounder asks.

"We can always put them to sleep for a while and carry them out," Scratch says.

"I don't know. Everyone will notice," Grounder says.

Scratch thinks of another plan, "I know. Here's what we're going to do."

Scratch whispers to grounder so no one else can hear.

Sometime later, Scratch comes by with a tray and glasses of water.

"Here are your drinks," Scratch says, and places them on the table.

"Thank you," Antoine says.

Scratch says, "You're welcome, all part of the job. I need to discuss something with your girlfriend."

Antoine and Bunnie blushes to hear this, and become confused to hear Scratch's statement.

"Me? Um, why?" Bunnie asks.

"I need to discuss with you about some uh, great importance," Scratch says.

"Okay." Bunnie says, confused.

Antoine whispers to Bunnie, "He is up to something. Make sure you're careful."

"Don't worry sugar-twan, I'll be back in a bit, and be sure to give those bots the boot while I'm ad it," Bunnie whispers.

Antoine nods his head, "Oui."

Bunnie leaves the table and walks out with Scratch. Antoine is worried about Bunnie, but decides not to because Bunnie is a strong Freedom Fighters and she is good at kicking robot butts. Bunnie and Scratch walk outside in front of the restaurant to discuss about this great important Scratch has mentioned.

"Alright, what this great important you want to discuss about?" Bunnie asks.

"About your Freedom Fighter stuff, but that can wait until we reach the Doctor," Scratch says.

Bunnie rolls her eyes, "So it's the kidnapping thing?"

"Uh, pretty much," Scratch says.

Grounder rolls over, and says, "Yeah. So you better come quietly or we will have to make you."

"Oh brother," Bunnie mutters.

Then says, "Sorry boys, but I have a date with my Sugar-Twan, so I'm afraid I'll have to decline your 'kind' invitation."

Scratch and Grounder stare at her for a minute.

"We don't have an invitation," Grounder says.

"Oh shut up, and grab her!" Scratch says.

The two robots are about to attack Bunnie, but Bunnie grabs Scratch and grounder and spin around in a circle like a ride super fast. Then throws the two into the air and out of the city. Scratch and Grounder scream as they fly in the air and fly down. Soon, the two robots end up crashing into a lake full of water. The two robots slowly stick their heads up and groan in reply from the throw.

Meanwhile, Antoine is sitting on the table checking the menu for dinner. He smiles to see Bunnie sitting back on the table.

"Ello monsere, are you okay?" Antoine asks.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I just had to show those two robots the door to say," Bunnie says.

Antoine laughs, "I knew you can handle it."

"Yes. Those two have nothing as long as we're fightin'," Bunnie says.

"Oui. However, I am fearing they might be back," Antoine says.

"I'm sure they will, but I think we can handle it," Bunnie says.

She picks up the menu, and says, "Now let's see what we should have for dinner."

Antoine does the same.

Sometime later, the two are having their dinner and they taste good. Well, except for the escargo Antoine has. Then again, there are some who does like eating snails. The two are enjoying their dinner and enjoying being with each other.

Just then, the door slams open to reveal Scratch and Grounder soaked and wet, and have angry looks on their faces.

"Alright sister, we like to discuss with you," Scratch angrily says.

Everyone gasp in shock to see the robots in the room. Antoine and Bunnie turn to see Scratch and Grounder walking to them.

Bunnie groans, "Great. They're back.

Scratch says, "Alright you two love birds, we're here to discuss with you about mission and Freedom Fighter stuff."

"And as to why would we tell you anything?" Antoine asks.

"Because we'll ruin your date if you won't," Grounder says.

Bunnie firmly says, "Like we'll let you ruin our date. Not to mention threatening us with our date."

"Then are you going to tell us?" Scratch asks.

Antoine and Bunnie look at each other with annoyed looks.

"I'm afraid we will have to decline," Antoine says.

"Yeah. We like to finish our night together without you," Bunnie says.

Scratch and Grounder are not very pleased by their decision.

"Alright that, that does it!" Scratch angrily says.

Then he along with Grounder bring out rope.

"We're going to take you to Eggman, and you don't have a say for it," Grounder says.

Bunnie gets up from her chair with a stern face, "Oh really."

"Really," Scratch says.

Antoine sternly says, "You think you can just waltz on in and ruin our night out. That is inexcusable."

"Yeah. you better get out before we'll make y'all," Bunnie says.

Scratch and Grounder laugh.

"Yeah right," Grounder says.

"You and what army?" Scratch mocks.

Everyone in the restaurants are not happy to see Scratch and Grounder running their night out. So the Mobian, Robian, even the employees are walking around Scratch and Grounder with anger on their faces and furry in their eyes. Scratch and Grounder look around to see everyone including Bunnie and Antoine glaring at the two robots.

"Uh Scratch, I think we're in trouble," Grounder nervously says.

"Yeah. I think we are," Scratch replies.

Scratch asks, "Uh, you wouldn't mind if we all eat here, do you?"

Everyone are not say a single word, and still glaring at them.

"I'm going to take that as a no," Grounder says.

The next moment everyone walk to the two robots and they are not pleased about it at all. Soon, everyone begin to beat up the two Badniks. Scratch and Grounder scream in agony that they are being beaten up and pummeled by the angry customers and employees.

At front of Dr. Eggman's lab, Bokkun is sleeping in his room and hears the sound of the door knowing. Bokkun yawns and flies down the hall in his jetpack and lands in front of the door. Bokkun presses the button and it opens the door to reveal Bunnie and Antoine. Bunnie is also holding the box.

Bokkun yawns, "What do you two Freedom Fighters want?"

"We're here with a special delivery for Dr. Eggman," Bunnie says.

"Oh really, what is it?" Bokkun asks.

"Here you go little feller," Bunnie says, handing Bokkun the box.

Bokkun takes the box, and tiredly replies, "Thanks."

Then yawns, "Can I go back to bed now?"

"Of course. And before you go, tell his Badniks not to be interfering with anyone going around interrupting mobian's dates," Antoine says.

"Um, okay," Bokkun replies, confused.

Bunnie and Antoine leave the scene and are heading back to Knothole after tonight. Bokkun is still confused, and decides to open the box. He screams in fright to see Scratch and Grounder broken to pieces in the box.

Bokkun exclaims, "What happened to you two?"

"Don't ask," Grounder says.

"And we learn to never interfere with true love," Scratch groans.

After returning to Knothole, Antoine escort Bunnie back to her home.

Bunnie smiles, and says, "That was a great night we have. Although, those two Badniks tried to capture us and try to force information out of us."

"Oui. those two were trying to ruin our date. That should be considered a crime," Antoine says.

"True, but that's not exactly how the law works. Much as I like to have them arrested for it. But I'm glad we were able to teach those two a lesson. Along with everyone else in the restaurant," Bunnie replies.

"You could say that again. I am glad that our night out has gone well at the end," Antoine says.

"I agree," Bunnie says.

Antoine and Bunnie take each other's hand and smile at each other with their cheeks blushing. The two lean together and kiss each other with love and passion. They both then wrap their arms around each other and the power of romance has overpowered them. The two are fully in love with each other, and doesn't seem that anything can break this relationship.


	45. Chapter 45

Episode 45: Beauty and the Kahn

In the middle of the Great Unknown, where there are water connected to where heated volcanos, and large rocky hills and mountains. Super speeding across the Great Unknown is Sonic the Hedgehog, holding his cousin, Sonia in his arms. Running next to him is Eve with Jazz the Chao flying next to her. Bunnie is flying on her boosters holding Antoine. The group are heading deep into the Great Unknown on an emergency mission.

"Boy, I have never been this far in the Great Unknown before," Bunnie says.

Eve says, "Nether have seen."

"Chao chao," Jazz replies.

"Oui. this place seems different than the last time we came here. Uh, remind me again, why are we here?" Antoine asks.

"Nicole said that she's picking up strange energy around the area. She think it might be a new kind of Power Ring. Different than the one my Uncle Chuck made," Eve says.

"Yeah. Plus, Sally and Nicole was able to gather that Snively is around the area. We need to find him, take this Power Ring and stop whatever plan he has," Sonic says.

"Right," Antoine replies.

Sonia looks ahead, "I think we're close to the coordinates Nicole indicates."

"Then let's put it to the metal," Sonic says.

He then super speeds across the area making Sonia screams, "Sonic!"

Eve, Jazz, and Bunnie quickly speed up in order to catch up with him. Soon enough, Sonic stops close to a hill and places Sonia back on her feet. However, Sonia's hair is over her eyes.

Sonia fixes her hair and sternly says, "I hate it when you do that."

"Hey, I gotta be me," Sonic comments.

Eve and the others reach Sonic and come to a stop. Bunnie lands on the ground and places Antoine on it as well.

"Sugar-hog, we're supposed to stick together. It's going to take all of us to get this Power Ring and stop Snively," Bunnie says.

"Agree. You can't just zoom out without us," Antoine replies.

"Yeah. Yeah," Sonic says.

Suddenly, they begin to hear loud drilling sounds. They secretly peek over the hill to see a large machine. There are also some Egg shaped robots with legs, arms, and laser blasters.

"What are the Eggbots up to?" Sonia asks.

"They're onto something alright… and they've brought the mega hardware to dig the Power Ring up. Maybe if we can be very quiet we can get to it without them knowing," Sonic says.

"But there seem to be so many of them," Bunnie says.

"It's possible they'll get the drop on us if we're not careful," Eve says.

"I do not like zis at all. What can we do?" Antoine asks.

"Simple. We kick their tails from here to wherever they came from," Sonic says.

Suddenly, Sonia hears beeping and takes Nicole's small computer out of her pocket.

Sonia looks at it, and says, "I'm picking up an energy signature from their dig site, wait a minute…"

Sonia turns her head with the device to see some strange metal box.

"Uh guys, what is that?" Sonia asks.

The gang turn their heads to see a strange looking box.

"What is that thing?" Eve asks.

"I don't know," Sonia says.

She presents nicole to it, and says, "There's a strong energy signature from a second origin point. It seems to be coming from here."

"It doesn't look like any generator I've seen before," Eve says.

"Wonder what's inside?" Bunnie asks.

"Um, do you think we should open zis box?" Antoine nervously asks.

"Sounds to me like one of us is chicken," Sonic mocks.

"I am not zee chicken! I just think we should consider all our options before jumping into zee fray," Antoine says.

"He has a point. It could be dangerous or something," Eve worriedly says.

Sonic groans, "You know, I hate it when Antoine hits me with logic."

"Still, it could be something important. Maybe Snively already found the Power Ring," Bunnie suggests.

Sonia says, "We'll I'm going to open it."

Sonia looks at the control pad on it. She connects Nicole to the lock and types on it until she is able to have access.

Sonia puts the device away as she says, "Managed to crack the sensor lock. Now it's just a matter of opening it."

"Be careful Sonia, it could be dangerous in there," Eve says.

"I will," Sonia says.

Sonia then grabs the door and begins to open it. Although, it's a struggle.

Sonai grunts, "Whatever's in here must be pretty darn valuable, to be so strongly secured."

"So it might be the Power Ring," Bunnie says.

Sonia opens the box fully and gasps to see what is inside.

Meanwhile, the drill continues to dig inside the dirt. The Eggbots seems to be looking for something. In a place called the Gulag, Snively is keeping an eye on the work the robots are doing.

Snively says, "Report in, drill until. Your master Snively grows impatient. Are you progressing on schedule or are you planning on twiddling your thumbs all day."

"Primary task is accomplishing, the Atom Drill has successfully penetrate the outer crust," the Eggbot says.

"Excellen, report back if you find the Power Ring," Snively says, through the speaker.

The Eggbot says, "Acknowledge."

In the Gulag, Snively is sitting on the chair, and says, "Soon, I will find this special Power Ring, and use it's power for my robots."

Meanwhile, Sonia is shocked to see what's in the box. Sonic, Eve, and the others look inside. They see someone's inside.

"What the - what are you doing in there?!" EVe asks in shock.

"Oh my gosh! I I wasn't expecting to find someone in here!" Sonia shockly says.

"How long have you been locked in here?" Antoine asks.

Then Sonia asks, "Are you injured?"

The being answers, "I've been sealed in this crypt for over thirteen years, but I am in perfect health - Robotnik built me well."

"Robotnik?! You're one of his robots?!" Bunnie asks.

"Well… most of me anyway. He made me the most powerful sybord on this planet! Once he realized I was too strong to be controlled, he locked me away fro goof, but now, thanks to you, Monkey Khan is free!" The being announces.

Everyone is shocked to see who is coming out of the box. It's a Mobian brown Monkey with blue eyes. He is wearing a red vest with cyan blue on the bottom, with black and white yin and yang symbols at the side, with gold shoulder armor on it, and is holding a yellow staff with red and blur spear ends with green dots. There's an exact spear on the bottom.

"Monkey Khan?" Sonic asks.

"That's what I said. Again, I would like to thank you for saving me," Khan says.

"Um, you're welcome," Sonia says.

Suddenly, they hear someone say, "Powersource located in subterranean stream…"

"What was that?" Khan asks.

Sonic slushes, "Quiet, and lets see."

Sonic and the others walk a little up the hill to see the robots has dig something up. They see the Eggbots have dug into the dirt. They see a glowing Power Ring.

The Eggbot says, "Advance speculation confirmed: A Power Ring of immense proportions. Commencing removal procedures now."

"Excellen. Grab the Power Ring and dig up the hole. Make sure there isn't a trace of it. We don't want any snoopers to come around," Snively says, through the speaker.

Suddenly, the Power Ring begins to fly up into the air.

The Eggbot reports, "Alert! Alert! Power Ring rising from fissure on it's own! Volition!"

The Freedom Fighters are confused and shocked to see this.

"How is that thing moving?" Bunnie asks.

Sonia turns around and says, "Uh, I think I know how."

Sonic and the others turn to see the Power Ring flying right towards Monkey Khan.

"No way! This situation is gettin' hairier by the second," Sonic says.

"How is he able to do that?" Eve asks.  
"Chao Chao," Jazz replies.

Monkey Khan grabs the Power Ring and laughs, "The Monkey Khan's magnetic personality holds sway over all manner of flora and fauna!"

He then places it on his head. The Power Ring changes to a headband and has a two pointed on the top and a red gem on the bottom.

"It makes the perfect fit - not to mention a nifty fashion statement," Khan says.

Sonia thinks for a second, "You have to admit, it's actually fashionable and very appropriate to have a Power Ring as a headband."

"Sonia! Can we worry about fashion when the monkey isn't going to be powerful!" Sonic scolds.

Monkey Khan raises his staff, and shouts, "My senses heighten! My very being surges with ray energy! After decades of inactivity, Monkey Khan is once more complete!"

Monkey Khan creates a cloud with his staff and rides on it.

He bellows as he flies through the sky, "Let Mobius tremble in fear for my wrath shall be swift and terrible! The engine of destruction has been unleashed!"

The Freedom Fighters worriedly say, "Uh oh!"

The Eggbots see Monkey Khan and bring out their blaster.

"Unidentified subject has stolen the power ring! All egg units eliminate subject!" The Eggbot says.

Then they begin to fire their blaster at Monkey Khan.

Sonia gasps, "Oh no! They're going to blast him out of the sky."

"He'll fall if we don't do something," Eve worriedly says.

"But what can we do?" Antoine asks.

Monkey Khan flies in the air and is diving towards the robots.

He says, "That's not so easily accomplished, Bolt-Brains!"

He then smacks the robots with his staff as he says, "I may be a bit rusty after sitting on my butt for so long… but the say I can't mop the floor with a bunch of tin-plated cyber-drones is the day I think about a retirement plan."

He then creates lightning and explosion on the chamber he's been trapped in and the Atom Driller.

"But why get bogged down with such mundane concerns, when there's a popsicle stand just waiting to be blown… to bits?" Khan adds.

The Eggbot says, "Subject has destroyed the Atom Drill! All until regroup all units…"

Soon, Khan destroys all the Eggbots that are in his path.

Meanwhile, Snively is seeing what is happening, and he doesn't like it

He says to himself, "Obliterated! I can't believe it! This Monkey Khan character must be stopped! He won't catch a second Eggbot squad so off guard…"

Back where the Freedom Fighters are, they are shocked to see how powerful Khan is and what he is doing. They see him destroy the drill and the Eggbots.

"Woah! I've never seen anyone did that before," Bunnie says.

"Yeah. He's able to destroy all of the Eggbots," Eve says.

Sonic says, "He said that Dr. Eggman is the one who created him."

"Yes, but Eggman sealed him away because of his power. Khan seems to have a lot of power for being a cyborg," Sonia says.

Sonic says, "Powers or not, he said he's going to spread terror around Mobius. He may have taken out the Eggbots, but I don't trust him. He needs to be stopped. And I'm just the hedgehog to do so."

Sonic then super speed down the hill.

Sonia shouts, "No, Sonic! Wait!"

Sonic super speed down the hill and is aiming toward Monkey Khan.

Khan turns around, "What the?"

But before he can say anything, Sonic spin dashes him on the stomach and bounces off.

Sonic lands on the ground and says, "Yo Monkey boy, time to get serious. You're going one on one with the hog now!"

Sonic then spin dashes again, but this time Monkey Khan intercepts with his staff. Then pushes Sonic back. Sonic then spin dashes at Khan. But Khan creates a cloud and rides on it into the air.

Sonic shouts, "Hey, stop fooling around!"

Sonic then runs up the hill and jumps in the air. Khan then uses his staff to hit Sonic like a baseball, and sends him to the ground. Eve and the others become shocked to see this.

"Woah! I never knew this guy was extremely powerful," Eve says.

"Uh, think we should stop them?" Antoine asks.

Sonia says, "Yes, and I'm going to be the one to stop him."

Sonia hurries down the hall to see the two fighting.

Sonia shouts, "Sonic, knuck it off! Monkey Khan's not our enemy! He's rebelling against Eggman, well when he was known as Robotnik! He's on our side! We don't need to fight!"

Sonic and Monkey Khan lands on the ground and turn to Sonia.

"Come on Sonia, this ape has trampled the Eggbots and he might still be working with Eggman," Sonic says.

"Doesn't seem like it to me. Eggman imprisoned him and Khan doesn't want to take orders from him. We should talk to Khan and maybe he can talk to us," Sonia says.

"I don't know," Sonic says.

Sonia and Sonic continue to talk about the situation

Khan hasn't been listening to the conversation. Instead, he's been staring at Sonia for the longest time.

Sonic says, "Alright alright, we'll talk to him and see if he."

But before he can say anything, Khan walks toward Sonia. Sonia stares at the monkey as he approaches her. Soon, Sonia notices that Khan is over a foot away from her. The two stare at each other.

Khan says, "Such radiant beauty! I hadn't noticed before!"

Sonia blushes before, "Um thank you."

Khan then picks up Sonia and uses his staff to create a cloud.

Sonia asks, "Uh, what are you doing?"

"I've been alone for far too long. I shall now devote my every waking hour to basking in heavenly glow of your loveliness," Khan says.

That causes Sonia to blush, making Sonic and the others confused.

"Chao?" Jazz replies, tilting her head.

"Um, mind if I ask what is going on?" Antoine asks.

"I think Khan has fallen in love with Sonia," Bunnie says.

Eve is shocked, "Huh? Love at first sight."

"Come my beauty, we shall explore the world with you by my side," Khan says.

He then flies the cloud with him and Sonia on it away from the group.

Sonia turns her head, "Wait a minute! Khan, can we talk about this?"

"Sonic! Eve! Guys!" Sonia screams.

On the ground, Sonic shouts, "Sonia!"

Sonic join with the others to see this shocking event, Sonia has been kidnapped by a monkey cyborg because of love at first sight.

"What a mega mess! That Monkey clown is makin' off with Sonia! What do we do now?" Sonic asks.

"Zere is but one course of action… admit that zis is all your fault," Antoine says, turning to Sonic.

"What?! Whaddaya mean my fault?!" Sonic protest.

"I hate to break it to you, but zee diplomacy is not your strong suit, you can't seem to get along with many without getting into ze fight," Antoine says.

"To heck with the psychoanalysis! We're not going to accomplish anything by standing around here talking," Sonic says.

"Stop arguing! We need to come up with a plan now," Eve says.

"Chao Chao," Jazz says, nod his head.

"Alright alright, we can agree that Sonia has been kidnapped and we're just standing here talking," Sonic says.

"Well, we need to follow Monkey Khan and see if he can give Sonia back. It's not going to be easy since he has fallen head over heels for her," Eve says.

"Yeah. Let's get going and catch up with them," Bunnie says, flying in the air.

Bunnie then picks up Antoine and flies off. Sonic, Eve, and Jazz follow after them. Unknown to the Freedom Fighters a new troops of Eggbots seen them when they arrive and know this could be trouble.

Eggbot says, "Freedom Fighters detected! Freedom Fighters in the area!"

In the secret place, Snively has received the message from the Eggbots about the Freedom Fighters presents.

Snively groans, "I should have known this Freedom Fighters would be around. Eggbots follow those Freedom Fighters, they'll lead you to the one who have taken the Power Ring."

"Acknowledge," The Eggbot says.

Flying across the sky, monkey Khan is still holding Sonia. Sonia is still surprised to what has happened. She tries to stop the fight, but ends up getting swept off her feet and taken by a monkey who has fallen in love with her. Sonia looks down to see Mobius ground below and soon reaches a grass area with trees and bushes. It looks like a large forest.

Sonia turns to Khan, "Um, Monkey Khan."

"You can call me Ken. that's actually my original name," Khan says.

"Um Ken. My name is Sonia. Where are we going?" Sonia asks.

"To a place where you will be safe from danger and those won't be able to find us," Khan says.

"Really? But, what about my cousins and my friends?" Sonia asks.

"Do you mean the blue hedgehog that attacked me?" Ken asks.

"Yes. I'm sorry about he. He thought you might be working with Eggman, but I think I manage to reason with him," Sonia says.

"Sort of," Ken says.

"Anyway, I think it will be best for me to get back, my friends and cousins must be worried about me," Sonia says.

Ken saddens, "But I, I don't want you to leave."

Sonia saddens, "You don't want to be alone don't you."

"What happened to you? Did Dr. Eggman, I mean Dr. Robotnik had something to do with your past," Sonia asks.

Ken is reluctant, but he stops the cloud and places Sonia on it. Then they both sit down on the cloud.

Ken sadly say, "You see, it happened before the end of the Great War. Robotnik kidnapped my people from my home called Leung West. Back then, me and my people lived happily. I lived with my father who was the elder of my home."

"And Robotnik kidnapped all of you?" Sonia asks.

"Yes. Robotnik used all of us as test subjects for some kind of cyborg project. So far, I was the only one who survived the experiment due to my athletic capabilities and uh, roughthousing habits," Ken says, blushing a little at the last part.

"Roughhousing habit?" Sonia asks.

"Yeah. My father told me I was very mischievous," Ken says.

"But how were you locked in that box?" Sonia asks.

Ken saddens again, "Robotnik used me to test my powers on the Overlanders well, I think he also called them humans. Either way, I manage to take our their machines single handedly. Well, it was a small army. However, I soon begin to rebel because of my anger towards him for what he did to my people. He soon discovers this and have me locked inside that box, and soon enough, I stopped aging."

Hearing the story makes Sonia feel really sorry for Ken. Ken has to go through something almost worse than she and her family have gone through.

Sonia sadly says, "Ken, I-I had no idea you've been through something so awful. It's a lot worse than what me and my family have been through. We all suffered by the same man."

"So you too?" Ken asks.

"Yes. When I was five, Dr. Robotnik attacked Mobotropolis with his Badniks and war machines. He tricked many of us so he can take over. Most of the citizens were roboticized while lots of us were able to escape into the Great Forest into Knothole. My aunt and uncle were among those who were captured. An old Colonel named Stripes along with his colleagues created a rebellion called the Freedom Fighters. Years later, me, my brother, cousins, and my friends become Freedom Fighters too. Well all grown and stopped Robotnik everytime. We even destroyed his Doomsday project. Even when Robotnik came back as Eggman, we still stopped him and his plans," Sonia says.

Kean calmly says, "Wow! Your life was just as rough as mine is. But, I'm glad you still have family with you."

"Yeah," Sonia says, with her cheeks turning a little red.

Ken blushes a little as well.

Suddenly, they hear a familiar girl's voice calling out, "Sonia!"

"Sonia!" A familiar girl's voice says.

Ken and Sonia look down to see Sonic, Eve, Jazz, Antoine, and Bunnie below.

Sonai waves down, "Hello guys! Don't worry, I'm fine!"

"Glad to hear it! Listen, we need to get back to Knothole!" Eve calls out.

"How come?!" Sonia asks.

"Because we are being chased by those Eggbots," Antoine answers.

"What?!" Sonia asks in shock.

Ken and Sonia turn to their heads to the left to see the Eggbots coming at them.

Bunnie groans, "And here they come."

Ken stands on the cloud, "Don't worry, I'll handle this."

Ken then raises his staff and creates thunder that electrocute the Eggbots into exploding. Soon enough, all the robots have been destroyed in seconds.

"Uh, thanks for the light show," Sonic comments.

After Khan, well Ken, lowers the cloud and bring Sonia back to the ground. Sonia explain to the others Ken's story and how he come a cyborg and locked in the steel box.

"Oh man, that is just messed up," Sonic says.

"Yeah. I never knew Eggman san stoop into something this low," Bunnie says.

"Eggman?" Ken asks.

"Apparently that what Dr. Robotnik called himself now. After reconstructing himself after an incident after we took out his Doomsday Project," Sonia says.

Ken thinks, "Well, I always think he is round like an egg. Never thought he would call himself an egg."

"You have no idea," Sonia says.

"Anyway, you nearly scared us Ken. We didn't have a clue where you guys were until we saw your cloud," Eve says.

"Chao Chao," Jazz replies.

"I apologize. I guess what I really wanted was someone to be with. I've been alone for so long, I just want to have a friend," Ken says.

Sonia smiles and places her hand on his shoulder, "Well, you got me as a friend and you have more friends."

"Thank you Sonia. Again, I do apologize for taking her the way I did," Ken says.

"It's alright. You just don't want to be alone and want a friend, and now, you have a lot of friends," Sonia says.

"So what will you do now?" Sonic asks.

"Well, after being trapped in that box for thirteen years, I would like to resume my life and see what has happened," Ken says.

"Sounds like you got a lot of exploring to do. I wish you could come to Knothole with us," Sonia says.

"Knothole? That's the place you're currently living right?" Ken asks.

"Yes," Sonia says.

"I would love to, but it seems that Dr. Robotnik still causing chaos on Mobius. I could travel from the air and stop him from whatever plan he has," Ken says.

"Are you sure?" Eve asks.

"I'm sure. It will help was all that way," Ken says.

Sonia says, "I wish you could stay. You could become a Freedom Fighter with us. You'll be able to have friends and a home with us."

"That is nice of you, but I will need to do things on my own terms," Ken says.

"You'll come visit us?" Sonia says.

"Of course, I will," Ken says, taking Sonia's hand.

Ken then suddenly gives Sonia a kiss on the cheek making her blush a little.

Ken blushes a little says, "I hope to see you again, Sonia."

"You too, Ken," Sonia says with a smile.

Ken then creates the cloud as he jumps on and rides into the sky. As he flies away, Ken turns around and waves goodbye to Sonia and the others. Sonia, Sonic, Eve, and the others do the same. They know that they will see Monkey Khan or Ken Khan again someday. They'll know it by his power to control thunder and lighting.


	46. Chapter 46

Episode 46: Traitor Among the Freedom Fighters Part 1

Flying in the air to the canyon of the Great Unknown, the Freedom Fighters are in the Tornado. Sonia is taking the wheel while, Antoine, Bunnie, Rotor, Manic, Mina, Ash, and Amy are sitting in the passenger seat and in the back seat. Flying in the air alongside them. It's Dulcy the dragon, who they haven't seen in a long time. On the dragon are Sonic, Sally, Eve, Jazz, who is sitting on her shoulder, and Tails. The Freedom Fighters are going to meet good friends of theirs. Dulcy and the Tornado Plane descends and are flying in the canyon.

Sally happily says, "It's going to be so great to see Lupe and the Wolf Pack Freedom Fighters again."

"Yeah. It's been a long time since we last been there. I wonder how she and the Wolf Pack been since the Doomsday Project?" Sonic replies.

"Yeah. We all worked together and destroyed it once and for all," Sally says.

"That was one of the best missions we ever had. We actually destroyed this device and Robotnik was gone. For a while anyway," Sonic says.

"Don't worry Sonic, we'll get him someday. For now, we just keep stopping on whatever plan he has," Eve says.

"Yeah. But right now, we're going to visit with our fellow Freedom Fighters," Sally says.

Dulcy looks down, "Hey, I think I see them now."

Sonic, Eve, Tails, and Sally look down to see one of the wolves from the Freedom Fighters are waving to them.

"That's where we need to land, right Sally?" Tails asks.

"That's right," Sally says.

Then says, "Dulcy land there."

"You got it Sally," Dulcy says.

The little dragon flies down to the canyon even further. Dulcy then lands on the ground on her feet perfectly, but loses her balance and falls on her bottom.

"You did great Dulcy. Your landing really improved," Sally says.

"Thanks. Too bad I still keep falling from your bottom," Dulcy says.

Eve climbs down, "Dulcy, one of the things that I know, if you have a choice to land on her head or the rear, better go with the rear."

The Tornado land on the ground and the rest of the Freedom Fighters climb out of the plan as Sonic and the others climb off of Dulcy.

Bunnie walks with Antoine, and says, "Glad to know you're not afraid of riddin' the Tornado anymore."

"Well, uh, sort of. There are still some things I'm still not brave on," Antoine says.

"At least we made it," Manic says.

Everyone gather together and turn their heads to see the secret hatch is opening up to reveal Lupe, the leader of the Wolf, and three wolves. A dark brown one wearing a red vest. A light red wearing an orange one. Finally, a white wolf wearing a blue vest and black color shoes.

Lupe walks over, "Hello my friends, it is wonderful to see you again."

"Hey Lupe, cool to see you again," Sonic says.

Eve waves her hand, "Hi Lupe."

Everyone says their hi's and hellos to Lupe and the others.

Lupe says, "Hello everyone, it's nice to see you all again."

"So Lupe, what is it that you need to talk about?" Sally asks.

"Follow me, there is much we need to discuss. Also, we found something that I think you should see," Lupe says.

Lupe begin to enter the passage to the hidden cavern, Sonic, Eve, and the others follow too. Jazz looks at the wolves curiously. She has never seen wolves this close before. The white wolf stares at the Chao and gives her a stern glare.

"Chao Chao," Jazz worriedly reply and stays close to Eve.

After reaching to the chamber of the cave, both groups of the Freedom Fighters gather in a circle. Lupe takes out a small bag and gives it to Sally.

She says, "We found this strange gem a few days ago. It seems to be full of strange powers."

"A gem? Would it happen to be in the shape of a diamond?" Eve asks.

"That's correct, it's in a cyan blue color," Lupe says.

Sally then opens the small bag and takes the gem out. The gem is a diamond shape and it's glowing blue.

"It's a Chaos Emerald," Sally says.

"And it's the very last one we need," Sonic says.

"What are you talking about?" Lupe asks.

Just then, the white wolf walks over and says, "Lupe, we shouldn't have this revealed to the public. They have no clue what powers this gem possess."

"Actually, we do," Eve says.

"That gem is the Chaos Emerald. We already got six of them, and now we found the last one," Sally says.

"And we're going to use it to free Sally's father," Sonic says.

"You know where he is?" Lupe asks.

"Yes. He's been trapped in this strange place called the Void. He's been trapped in there like this strange guy named Naugus. We don't really know much about him," Sonic says.

"Hmm, do you have a way to get into the void?" The white wolf asks.

"We do, but if it's alright, we kind of like to keep this to 're keeping the location a secret," Sally says.

"Of course," Lupe says.

"Yes, but doesn't seem like you want the extra help," The white wolf says.

Eve asks, "Uh, who are you?"

"This is Drago. He's one of our news recruits. He along with a few other wolves we found joined us six months ago. They've been a really big help," Lupe says.

"Um, hi," Eve says.

"Yo Drago," Sonic says.

"Lupe, is there something else you need to tell us?" Sally asks.

"Yes. For the past few weeks, we've been trying to set up an invasion on a fortress that this man known as Dr. Eggman has constructed," Lupe says.

Sonic groans, "Eggman again. That guy needs to get a life."

"You know him?" Lupe asks.

"Shocking enough, Dr. Eggman is actually Dr. Robotnik. Apparently he reconstructed his body after crashing his ship sometime after the Doomsday project," Sally says.

"I see. He has built a fortress and we've been trying to destroy it. But for some reason, none of our plans are working. He was able to send his robots where we were supposed to meet. Anticipated our every move," Lupe says.

Eve thinks, "Hmm, that is strange. Do you think Eggman could have gotten access to your plans somehow?"

"It does seem possible. Maybe he has gotten one of his Badniks to infiltrate your caverns," Antoine says.

Manic says, "I don't know. The badniks I know, Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts wouldn't have been able to do this without messing something up."

"He could have gotten some specialists for this job," Eve suspects.

"Think the Hooligans could be involved?" Sonia suspects.

"Bean and Bark, probably not. Nack however, he might be able to pull this off, but he would have to be in the caverns somewhere," Eve says.

Lupe says, "Either way, we need to have this fortress destroyed. We've found out that the fortress contained our roboticized pack, including my father."

"Don't worry Lupe, we'll break into the forest and rescue your pack," Sally says.

"Thank you. I knew I could count on you for help," Lupes says.

"Alright, so where should we start?" Mina asks.

"Well, we can star by looking over the plans to this fortress," Sally says.

"Of course," Lupe says.

"The rest of us will try to head to the Fortress and see what we can find," Sonic says.

"Sonic, we should come up with a plan before he decide to storm the fortress," Eve says.

Sonic sighs, "Yeah Yeah."

Sometime later, Sally and Lupe are looking over the plans to Eggman's new fortress. At the same time, Sonic, Eve, and both of the Freedom Fighters are working on their weapons, supplies and other. Sonic is bored because there is nothing he can do until they come up with a plan.

Eve stands up, and says, "I'm going to go for a walk okay."

"Sure, but don't be gone too long," Sonia says.

"I know," Eve says.

Eve walks down the tunnel to have a walk. Jazz decides to fly with her to keep her friend company. Eve remembers how dark the tunnel is and how it's full of bobby traps. Jazz is a little scared of the tunnels so she hides in Eve's long quills.

Eve giggles, and says, "Don't worry Jazz, the caves maybe cold and dark, but it's a great hideaway for us to explore."

"Hey Eve, was it?" A voice asks.

Eve turns around to see Drago walking towards her.

"Hi Drago, what brings you here?" Eve asks.

"Nothing much, I would like to ask you a few things," Drago says.

"Like what?" Eve asks.

"How do you know much about the Chaos Emeralds or where they are? " Drago asks.

Confused, Eve asks, "Why do you want to know?"

"Chao Chao?" Jazz asks.

"I just want to know. We are Freedom Fighters, and we should share important information with one another," Drago says.

"I know, but Sally, Sonic, and I agreed that only a few of us should know about the Chaos Emeralds and it's location. We can't have too many know about it, they are very powerful and dangerous," Eve says.

Drago smirks, "I'm sure Sally and Sonic won't mind sharing it with me or Lupe. In fact, why don't we go find them now and ask them."

"I'm sorry Drago, but I promised not to tell anyone about it. It's not that we don't trust you or the others, but we think it's best to keep this to ourselves," Eve says. Then walks past him to continue her walk with Jazz

"I understand. But at least let me share a bit of something with you. The sword you have, the Master Emerald Sword. I find that he is after it along with your Chaos Energy. So you might need to watch your back," Drago says.

Eve turns around to see Drago is gone.

Eve asks herself, "How does he know about my sword and it's real name? Why did he say Eggman is after me. Then again, it's hardly anything new."

Eve and Jazz continue on their walk, and down the tunnel.

In the chamber, Sonic and the others are either relaxing or fixing up their gear. Lupe and Sally walk into the room with a map and Sally is holding Nicole's small computer.

"Alright, I think we have an idea how to infiltrate Eggman's base," Sally says.

Sonic asks, "Yeah. About time, we're going to get some action."

"Yes. We need everyone to explain the plan," Sonic says.

"Hold on, where's Eve?" Sally asks.

"She's on one of her walks. I'll get her," Sonic says.

Then speeds into the cave at the same time, Drago walking out from the same cave. His face is changed to a calm expression. Drago turns to see Sonic running down the halls and turns to walk to the others.

"At least all the Wolf Pack are here. We'll just wait for the others and we can get started," Sally says.

In the tunnel of the cave, Eve is walking back to the chamber where the wolves and the Freedom Fighters are. She still feels uneasy about Drago wanting to know about the Chaos Emeralds or where they are.

She keeps asking herself, "Why is Drago so interested in the Chaos Emeralds so much? Why does he want to know where they are? He does seem nice, but he is so persistent about knowing about the Emeralds or where they are."

"Yo sis!" Sonic calls out.

Eve looks ahead to see Sonic speeding up to her and halting in front of her.

"Hey Sonic," Eve says.

"Yeah. Listen, we need to get back. Sally and Lupe has a plan to get into this fortress Eggman is working on," Sonic says.

"Okay," Eve says.

Then the two hedgehogs hurry back. Soon, both of the hedgehogs gather in the chamber with the other Freedom Fighters. Lupe and Sally begin to explain their plan.

Sally says, "Alright, going over the plan and the structure of the building. There are some weak points on the structure. Sonic, Eve, Bunnie and Mina will distract the Swat-bots at front. The rest of us will go inside while the Swat-bots are distracted."

"Sounds like it's going to be a lot of work," Mina says.

"Sounds like we get to have all the fun and action," Sonic says.

Ash mutters, "It is not fun and you know it."

"Ash is right, our missions are dangerous and serious and you know it," Sonia sternly says.

"What? Our missions are full of excitement, action, and best ways to kick Mr. Eggbelly's keaster," Sonic says.

Sally rolls her eyes, "Same old Sonic. He's almost an adult and still acts like a kid."

"I heard that," Sonic says.

Eve, Sonia, Amy, and mina giggle covering their mouths, trying not to let Sonic hear them.

At a large metal fortress far from the canyon, it's none other than Eggman's new Fortress. Swat-bots are surrounding the outside of the fortress while some are on the wall. Hovercrafts and surveillance orbs are searching around for any intruders. A few distances away and behind a giant boulder, Sonic, Bunnie, Eve, and Mina peek out to see the Swat-bots and other guards keeping a close eye on intruders.

"That's a lot of Swat-bots," Mina says.

"Yeah. It's going to take a while to destroy them all," Eve says.

Bunnie brings out her blaster from her robotic arm, "Don't worry sugarhog, you and I will take the first move and use our weapons to take them out on one side."

"Mina and I will distract the guards and have a little fun with them," Sonic says.

Then turns to Mina, "Remember Mina, follow my lead and we'll have those Swat-bots into scrap metal."

"Got it," Mina says.

"Right. Then let's get to work," Eve says.

At the fortress, the Swat-bots are still looking around for intruders or any signs of a break in.

Suddenly, a Chaos Spear hits and destroys the Swat-bot. And then, a blaster hits another Swat-bot and destroy one the surveillance orb.

That catches one of the Swat-bot's attentions, and says, "Intruder alert! Intruder alert!"

Eve and Bunnie are the air and see the Swat-bots coming to where they are. Just then, Sonic and mina comes running in and knock the Swat-bots down. Bunnie shots with her laser while Eve using her powers to keep her in the air is creating Chaos Spears and striking the robots down. Sonic and Mina finish the job with the spin dash.

While they're distracted, Sally, Lupe, Sonia, Drago, Manic, and Rotor hurry inside. Everyone else remain behind the giant rocks and boulders in case anything happens. The outside of the fortress, Sonic and the girls continue to attack the Swat-bots that are coming to attack them.

Eve tiredly says, "I don't remember having to fight this many Swat-bots."

"Yeah. This is starting to get tiring," Bunnie says.

Inside the fortress, Sally and the others are able to get inside without raising any suspicions. They walk down the hall to find the cell where the Robian wolves are in. The group continue to walk down the dark and spooky hallway. There isn't much supplies inside.

"This place is kind of scary," Sonia worriedly says.

"I know it seems spooky, but we need to find those wolves and free them from this creepy place. We need to find them and bust them out," Manic says.

"Don't worry Sonia, I promise we'll find them and get them out. I just hope we won't run into any more problems like the other times we had," Lupe says.

Suddenly, Sally's wrist communicator is on and Eve's voice comes through it, "Sally, we got a problem."

"What is it, Eve?" Sally asks.

"I don't know, but a lot of Swat-bots are out here attacking us. They manage to find the others," Eve says.

"What?" Sally asks.

"It's true. They somehow got the drop on us, and we're trying to hold them off long for us to escape," Bunnie says.

"Alright, try to get everyone back to the canyon as soon as possible," Sally says.

Suddenly, Drago shouts, "Look out kid."

Then he drags her away before she is blasted. Sally looks to see a Swat-bot is in front of them.

Lupe shouts, "Run."

The group begins to make a run to the exit, but there are two more Swat-bots at the end of the hall. The group turn to see the Swat-bots have them cornered.

Manic says, "Get ready to rock and roll!"

Manic runs and gives the Swat-bot a kick on the head. Then takes it's blaster and fire at the others. Manic manages defeat the ones back to where they came.

Manic shouts, "Hurry guys."

The group begin to run while Manic runs from behind. The group continue to run from the robots as Manic blast them. Soon enough, everyone able to reach the exit. They can see the Freedom Fighters are able to defeat the robots that are outside. They are very tired. Their mission has been a disaster, and it barely started.

After their failed mission, the Knothole Freedom Fighters and the Wolf Pack Freedom Fighters return to the chamber and none of them have been captured or hurt. Sadly, they are still upset with the failed mission. The Knothole Freedom Fighters are outside the hideaway and still in the canyon.

"I can't believe our mission is a total bust!" Sonic complains.

"We heard you say zat a few times Sonic," Antoine says.

"Sorry, but I just can't get over the fact that our mission failed really bad. There were too many Swat-bots, they manage to know where we are, and they prevented us from learning anything. I don't get it," Sonic says.

"Calm down Sonic. I'm sure we'll think of something. Although, something does seem strange about it," Sonia says.

"Yeah. How in Mobius did the Swat-bots knew we were coming or where we're going. For all they know, Sonic's group was distracting them," Manic says.

"That is strange. It's like the Swat-bot knows what we were doing as much as we do," Sally says.

Eve calmly says, "Sally, I do have a suggestion, but it sounds like a shock. Like I said it's a suggestion."

"Of course Eve, what is it?" Sally says.

Eve asks, "Do you, do you think the Wolf Pack Freedom Fighters have a spy?"

Everyone turn to Eve with confused and stunned looks on their faces.

"A spy? Why you think that?" Bunnie asks.

"I know it's very unlikely, but Lupe told us that for the past few weeks their raid on the fortress is a failure. They manage to anticipate their every move. They know about the weapons they're using. It's possible that someone must be telling Eggman about the invasion against his fortress," Eve says.

"But a spy in the Freedom Fighters? It not possible," Sally worriedly says.

"Maybe not likely, but it does sound possible," Tails says.

"Question is, if there is a spy, who is it?" Sonic asks.

"I don't know, but we'll definitely cross Lupe on the list. She has every reason to get to that Fortress," Sally says.

"She's right, her father and her pack are still in there," Mina says.

"I agree. She said that it's been happening for a few weeks. It's possible that the spy could be among the new wolves," Eve says.

Sally thinks, "Hmm, that possibility cannot be ruled out. For now, let's keep this between us. Agree?"

"Agree?" The Freedom Fighters answer.

The Freedom Fighters to keep this possibility of a traitor a secret. Unknown to the group, a mysterious figure is watching them from a distance. Everyone begin to enter the secret passage that opens up and head inside. In the tunnel, the group follow the path to the chamber.

Suddenly, someone says, "Eve, do you mind if we talk?"

Eve turns around, and says, "Um, okay?"

Later in the night, the secret passage opens to reveal Eve and leaves the secret base. Then closes the hatch. She runs into the canyon. Unknown to her, someone else has open the secret hatch, closes it and hurries to go find where Eve is going. Eve continues to run until she is out of the canyon. She then looks around to see if there's anyone there.

"Eve?" A voice calls out.

Eve turns her head to see Tails walking towards her.

"Tails? What are you doing here?" Eve asks.

"I was going to ask you the same thing. It's awfully late to be here this late at night," Tails says.

"Right," Eve says.

Tails stands in front of Eve, and asks, "So what are you doing here?"

"It's kind of weird. I was told to come here and he said it's important for me to meet here so we won't disturb you," Eve says.

"Meet you at this time of night?" Tails asks.

"Yep," Eve answers.

"But, who wants you to meet you at night?" Tails asks.

"Well, its," Eve says.

But before she can answer, a blaster hits the ground, making the two yelp. Tails and Eve turn around to see Swat-bots coming toward them, about ten or twenty of them.

"Swat-bots? What are they doing here?" Tails asks.

Swat-bots begin to march towards them as one says, "Halt and surrender!"

Eve grabs Tails, and says, "Hang on."

Eve then super speed away from the canyon with the Swat-bots on their tails. Shocking, they seem to be accelerating almost as fast as Sonic and herself.

Tails asks, "Eve, why are we running away from the canyon? Sonic and the others could help."

"I know, but we can't risk Eggman finding their secret hideaway," Eve says.

"You're right," Tails says.

Eve continues to speed away from the Swat-bots that are catching up.

"What are we gonna do?" Tails asks.

"I'm thinking," Eve answers.

Suddenly, Eve skids to a stop find that they are the hedgehog a cliff. They look down to see a river of water. It's very deep and the river is rushing down quickly. Eve and Tails turn around to see the Swat-bots have them cornered.

"Great," Eve mutters.

The Swat-bots bring out their blasters, "Fire at will!"

Then one says, "Fire!"

"Tails,!" Eve screams and hugs him.

And the Swat-bots fire their blaster and aim close to where the edge is. The next moment, Eve who is holding on to Tails are blast off the cliff and fall into the water. The two then slash into the water. Eve quickly swims up to the surface and continue to swim as the current carries them away.

Eve screams, "Tails, hold on!"

"I will!" Tails shouts.

Both of them are carried by the current as they continue to swim and hold on to each other. In front of them, there is a waterfall and the water is rushing. Soon enough, Eve and Tails go over the falls and fall until they land in the water.

Back in the secret base of the Wolf Pack Freedom Fighters, Sonic groans as he begins to wake up. He then sits up, lets out a yawn, and rubs his eyes. Sonic looks around the room for a little and notices Eve isn't in her sleeping bag.

"Eve?" Sonic asks.

He turns to Sally who is sleeping next to her.

He shakes her, and asks, "Sal. Sal. Wake up."

"What is it Sonic? It's late," Sally asks, tiredly.

"Did Eve told you where she's going?" Sonic asks.

"No. Why?" Sally asks, sleeping.

"Because she's gone," Sonic asks.

Sally slowly sits up, and asks, "She's gone."

"Yeah," Sonic says.

Soon Sonia wakes up, "Sonic, what's going on? It's late and I need some sleep."

"Eve's not in her sleeping bag," sonic says.

He looks around, and notice something else, "And it seems Tails is missing too."

"What?" Sonia asks.

"Tails' gone too?" Sally asks, waking up in shock.

Sometime later, Eve manages to swim out of the water and holding Tails. Eve slowly walks out of the while holding Tails. The two breaths heavy and freezing due to the cold water. Eve then gets on her knees and continues to hold on to the small fox. Tails is barely able to keep consciousness. Soon, Eve lays herself and Tails on the ground and the two soon fall asleep.

Known to the, a mysterious hooded figure walks up to them and see how soaked he is. The figure look at Eve and look to see Tails. Something about Tails catches his attention. The mysterious figure picks up the two and carry them off into the woods that is close by.


	47. Chapter 47

Episode 47: Traitor Among the Freedom Fighters Part 2

Early the next day in the Wolf Pack Freedom Fighters' hideout, Sonic, Sonia, and Sally wake up the rest of the Knothole Freedom Fighters to discuss what has happened. They make sure not to wake up the wolves to discuss this matter.

"Tails and Eve are gone?!" Rotor asks in shock.

"They must have head off last night, but we have no idea where they went," Sonic says.

"And we haven't found them," sonia says.

"What can we do?" Manic asks.

"We'll have to search the whole canyon and the tunnels from top to bottom. See if we can find a clue," Sally says.

"Looks like we got ourselves an investigation. Kind of wish The Chaotix are here, they could help us," Mina worriedly says.

Ash says, "You're right, but we're on our own. I think the first thing to start looking for any clues like Sally said. But before that, did you know anything about Eve or Tails behavior. Anything will help. It will also help to know if they have talked to anyone before they disappeared."

"Yo Ash, when did you become a detective?" Sonic asks.

"I read enough to know a mystery when I see one. So, did any of you notice either one of their behaviors is out of the ordinary?" Ash asks.

Everyone begin to think about it.

Sonic remembers, "I remember Eve talked to us last night and Lupe. But, I also remember talking to Drago too."

"You know. I remember Eve telling me that Drago shared her some secret information," Amy says.

"What is it?" Sally asks.

"Drago told her that Eggman is after Eve and her sword. Not only that, but she told me that Drago kept asking Eve about any information about the emeralds, even where they are," Amy says.

This catch everyone's attention.

"Why does Drago want to know about the emeralds? You told us that only you, Sonic, Tails, and Sally are the only ones who know where they are hidden," Antoine asks.

"Maybe he wants to know about it since they found the last Chaos Emerald we need," Bunnie suggests.

"Could be, but we need to check everywhere in the are. See if we can find any leads to their disappearance," Ash says.

"Right," Everyone answers.

Then begin to make their way down the tunnel to the entrance and leave the cave to find clues to where Eve and Tails are.

Meanwhile, in a forest there is a small cabin made of logs and the roof made of wood, sticks and tiles. There are two windows on the bottom and two on the top. In a room on the top floor, Eve and Tails are sleeping in the same bed. Eve groans as she slowly begins to open her eyes. She looks around to see that she isn't outside anymore.

"Where… where am I?" Eve quietly asks herself.

Suddenly, Tails begins to groan and wake up a little as well.

"Eve?" Tails softly asks.

"Tails, I'm… I'm glad you're okay," Eve says.

"You too," Tails says, but soon falls asleep.

Eve and Tails soon hear the sound of the door opening. Eve slowly turns her head to see a Mobian walking into the room. What's surprising, this Mobian is a fox like Tails. He has brownish orange color fur with light gray fur muscle, and on the tip of his tail, and blue eyes. He is wearing a brown robe with a hood over his head, and brown shoes.

The fox places the tray on the table, and says, "Good morning young ones, I'm glad to see you're awake."

"What what happened?" Eve asks.

"You're in my cabin. I found you two washed to shore last night. You think you can tell me what happened?" The Fox asks.

"Okay, but who are you?" Eve asks.

The fox smiles, "Forgive me, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Merlin Prower," The fox says.

Eve slowly begins to sit up, "Prower? Your last name is Prower?"

"Yes it is," Merlin says.

"Well, my friend, well he's like a little brother to me," Eve says.

"I can tell. You were holding him pretty tight," Merlin says.

"Yeah. Before I forget my name is Eve Hedgehog. The little fox sleeping is my little brother, in a way, Tails, but his real name is Miles Prower," Eve says.

"Miles? Are you sure?" Merlin asks.

"Yes?" Eve says, sounding confused.

Just then, Tails sit up and groans in exhaustion, "Eve, what time is it?"

"It's time to wake up Tails, and I'd like you to meet someone," Eve says

Tails turns his head to see the mobian fox, known as Merlin Prowers. When Tails sees him, he ends up seeing someone else.

"Dad? Is that you?" Tails asks.

"Not, but I think you are familiar with me dear nephew," Merlin says.

Tails vision becomes clear to see the fox, Tails gasps, "Uncle Merlin?!"

"Wait? He's your uncle," Eve asks.

"Yeah. I kind of know him, but I haven't seen him since I was little. Well before Dr. Robotnik attacked our home," Tails says.

"Yes. When I came to the village, it was completely destroyed. I searched for you and your parents for years, but unable to succeed," Merlin says.

"I guess it's a good thing you found us when we reach the shore," Eve says.

"Yes. How did you both ended up in the river?" Merlin asks.

"We were chased by Swat-bots. They ambushed us and we were chased far from where our friends are. They blasted us off the cliff and into the river," Eve says.

"I guess the current must have carried us to where you found us," Tails says.

"That seems like it," Merlin says.

He then passes Tails and Eve bowls with hot liquid inside.

"Drink this, it will help keep you warm," Merlin says.

Eve and Tails take the cups, and says, "Thank you."

The two then drink the liquid from the bowl and it taste good.

Tails then asks, "Eve, you said that you were meeting someone out of the canyon. Why were you meeting?"

Eve realizes, "I was supposed to meet Drago."

Back in the canyon of the Great Unknown, everyone regroup together to see what they have found. After splitting up, they search to see if there's anything they can find. Soon, they return to see if they find any leads.

Sally asks, "Did you find anything?"

"Sorry Sally, there isn't much to go on," Dulcy answers.

"Yeah. We looked all over and found nothing," Mina answers.

Sonic runs to them, and says, "Hey guys, I found some food prints at the entrance to the canyon and there were Swat-bots prints. Eve and Tails' footprints were there too."

"Swat-bots, what are they doing here?" Sonia asks.

"I don't know, but it's possible that Eve and Tails were trying to get away from the Swat-bots last night. Eve must have taken Tails somewhere so they won't let the Swat-bots into the secret hideaway," Sonic says.

"That's possible. But still, what were Eve and Tails doing outside in the first place and why there were Swat-bots last night?" Sally asks.

"I don't know, but we need to find them," Sonic says.

"We should tell the wolf pack what's going on. They can help us," Sally says.

Ash thinks, "I think so. But something seems off to me. Why would Eve and Tails go outside? Unless someone told them to head outside."

"You think someone told them to go out there, only to be ambushed," Sally asks.

"It does sound possible," Bunnie says.

"I sure like to know what happened last night," Antoine replies.

Jazz sadly says, "Chao chao."

Bunnie picks Jazz up, and says, "Don't worry sugar, we'll find Eve and Tails. We just need a clue."

"Yeah. I think we should ask Drago about it," Ash says.

"Drago?" Mina asks.

Just then, Lupe and the Wolf Pack Freedom Fighters walk toward the Knothole Freedom Fighters. Drago is among the group.

"Sally, what are you doing out here?" Lupe asks.

"We have a problem. How do you know we're even out here?" Sally asks.

"Well, Drago saw you leaving the tunnels and told the rest of us," Lupe says.

"He did?" Ash says, suspiciously.

"Yes. He told us that he found out there is a spy among us and we need help finding them," Lupe says.

"Wait? How did you know what? Let me guess, Drago told you?" Sonic asks, getting curious.

"I figure they have the right to know. After all, all these counter attacks at the fortress are too much of a coincidence," Drago says.

"Yes. It seems like it, and it's kind of funny you mention it because Eve has the same suspicion and told us yesterday," Ash says.

"Yeah. How did you know when the Wolf Pack didn't?" Bunnie asks.

"It's my job to figure these things out," Drago says.

Sally asks, "And another thing, why were you interested in knowing about the Chaos Emeralds and where they are? Eve told us. What's more, you told her that Eggman is after her along with her sword and the Chaos Emeralds."

"He was? Drago, is this true," Lupe asks.

"What we the many questions?" The red wolf asks.

Ash steps forward, and says, "Really now. I find it strange as to how the Wolf Pack have trouble with this mission. All the attacks failed and the Swat-bots know every move could indicate that a traitor is about the Wolf Pack Freedom Fighters. You and a few other wolves have join them a few months ago, and all attempt attack failed for a few weeks. It doesn't sound like a coincidence. I'm willing to bet you know why."

Drago growls in anger to hear this under his breath.

Meanwhile, Eve and Tails are with Merlin and is able to heal them back to health. At the same time, Eve is coming to an awful realization.

"Tails, do you think it's possible that Drago wanted me to go outside to find the Swat-bots?" Eve asks in concern.

"It's possible. From what you explained to me just now, it's possible that Drago was leading you to a trap. What's more, Drago join the Freedom Fighters for a few months and the failed attempt on the fortress has been happening for weeks," Tails says.

"I believe so. If what you're saying is true, than Drago must be working for this Dr. Eggman character. Although, he never expected my nephew to be involved," Merlin says.

Eve says, "We need to get back. We have to stop them."

"I'm afraid you both need a little rest. It will be too dangerous for you both to head off now, not if the Swat-bots are still searching for you," Merlin says.

"I guess, but we need to warn them about Drago," Tails says.

"I'm sure we'll find a way to reach them," Eve says.

Merlin calmly says, "I think I know a way to get you to the others, but it requires some of my magic."

"Magic?" Eve asks.

Tails says, "Yeah. My uncle is actually a wizard."

"That sounds helpful," Eve says.

"Right. After you both get some more rest, I'll perform a spell that could send us all to your friends," Merlin says.

Eve smiles, and says, "Thank you."

"Thank you Uncle Merlin," Tails says.

Back at the Canyon, the group are confronting Drago with suspicions that he knows something about Eve and Tails' disappearance.

Amy says, "Liste Drago, Eve has been acting strange since she got here. According to Eve and Ash, you've been asking her about the Chaos Emeralds' location and about their power."

"I also remember that you're the one who talked to Eve after what happened yesterday," Bunnie says.

Sonic says, "And we discovered there were Swat-bots last night and Eve and Tails were attacked by them."

"And it's just now you decided to tell them there is a traitor in the Freedom Fighters," Mina says.

Drago stenly says, "Come on, you can't possibly think that I have anything to do with their disappearance. I was just helping her, but telling the girl that Dr. Eggman was after the sword and the emeralds, not to mention herself with her Chaos Energy."

"You know, it's kind of strange how you know so much about Eve and her sword. Eve even told me that you know the sword's actually name," Amy says.

"Yes. It shows that you know a lot more than we do, even the Wolf Pack Freedom Fighters. Especially since Eve never told the wolf pack how powerful her sword really is," Sally says.

"It was fortunate for us. Considering that you left out some of the most information you gave to us but only told Eve," Sonia says.

Then Manic says, "Not very bright Drago. That let us know you had something to hide."

The Knothole Freedom Fighters firmly stare at them while the Wolf Pack Freedom Fighters look at Drago.

The Gray one worriedly says, No! They must be mistaken Drago! You would never do this to us! Tell us it was all a mistake!"

Before everyone knows it, Drago smirks and gives a chuckle, making everyone concern.

Then Drago confesses, "It's true. I was the one giving Eggman your information. Your battle plans, the location of this Chaos Emerald we found, all of it. I asked Eveto meet me in front of the canyon to discuss this important information I found, however it's really a way to get her out so she will be escorted by the Swat-bots."

"Drago!" The gray one says in concern.

But Lupe places her arm in front of him, and calmly asks Drago, "But why would you do that?"

"Power of course. Dr. Eggman said that we would give it to me. Of course, I never expected that little fox boy to follow the girl outta the hideaway to where Eve is supposed to be collected by the Swat-bots," Drago answers.

"That's your reason?!" Lupe asks sternly says.

"Of course, there are still a few things that I need," Drago says.

"I suspect that you want the location of the other six Chaos Emeralds as well as the Master Emerald," Sally says.

"Not to mention you are after Eve and her sword as well," Dulcy says.

Meanwhile, Eve and Tails have enough rest and are downstairs in a room under the house. There are bottles on the shelf and books on the shelf and table. A cauldron under a fireplace. Finally, a few boxes and crates.

"Wow! What is this place?" Eve asks.

"This is where I perform my magic secretly. When you use magic, you must be careful to how many people see it," Merlin says.

"But I don't think you'll have a problem with us," Eve says.

"She's right. You can trust us with your magic. You showed it to me before," Tails says.

Eve turns to Tails, "I didn't know that. Do you have some magical abilities too?"

"No. I more into inventing than magic," Tails says.

Merlin then brings out a book, and asks, "Now then, shall we begin?"

"Yes sir," Eve says.

"Okay," Eve replies.

Back at the canyon, The Freedom Fighters face towards Drago. Knowing that he is a spy working for Eggman. They know that they need to make sure he doesn't get away.

"Alright Drago, we know who you are and what you're up to. You're going to get us into that fortress and free the Robian wolves that are inside," Sonic says with a serious look.

Drago smirks, "First you have to catch me."

Drago then throws a ball on the ground that explode in a large amount of smoke. Everyone cough due to the smoke. Soon as the smoke begins to clear, they can see Drago already running away.

Sally shouts, "He's getting away!"

Mina runs ahead, "I'll stop him!"

Bunnie flies on her boosters, "Let's get em!"

Mina and Bunnie begin to chase Drago.

Sally turns to Sonic, "Sonic, you, Manic, Sonia, Lupe and the Wolf Pack head back to the Fortress. The rest of us are going to find Eve."

"Right," Sonic says.

Sonic, the three hedgehogs and the Wolf Pack hurry to go back to the fortress. Sall and the others head to the opposite direction to find Eve and Tails.

Bunnie and Mina are giving chase to catch up to Drago. Bunnie then makes her robotic arm into a lasso and swings it over h her head. She then throws it and it lasso Drago on his feet. Mina then jumps on top of him.

"You're not getting away that easily," Mina says.

Drago then grabs Mina's arm and throws her off making her yelp hitting the ground.

Bunnie then grabs Drago and pins him to the ground. Mina gets up and notices something in Drago's pocket. Mina then grabs the object and it's a small black rectangle box revealed to be a communicator. She looks at it to reveal Eggman's symbol.

"This is how he is able to pass on information to Eggman," Mina says.

Mina throws it on the ground and smashes it.

"That's the end of that. Now, let's see if we can take this traitor to the Freedom Fighters and see what they'll do with him," Bunnie says.

"That what you think!" Drago shouts.

He then kicks Bunnie off of him and the rabbot hits Mina. then they both fall to the ground. Bunnie and Mina groan as they get up and see Drago running away.

"He got away," Mina says.

"We need to head back to the others," Bunnie says.

"Right," Mina replied with a nod.

In the fortress, Sonic, Manic, and Sonia are able to take out most of the Swat-bots that are they. Now that Drago isn't able to pass on information, the Freedom Fighters are able to have the element of surprise and manage to get inside. Soon, the group stop in front of a steel door.

"This must be the room," Lupe says.

Sonia plugs Nicole's computer and wait patiently for nicole to do her work.

Sonia, "I have gained access to the door."

"Thanks Nicole," Sonia says.

Then the door begins to open. Both Freedom Fighters look inside and become shocked to see so many Robian Wolves.

"There they are," Sonia says.

"Are they alright?" Manic asks.

"They look like they're shut down," Sonic says.

Lupe says, "Anyway, we need to get them out of the fortress."

"Leave it to us," Sonic says.

Meanwhile, Sally and everyone continues to search for Eve and Tails.

"Tails!" Sally calls out.

"Eve!" Rotor says.

Then Antoine says, "Tails! Eve! We are deeply concerned!"

"Where can they be?" Dulcy asks.

"I don't know, but we have to keep looking," Sally says.

Ash says, "I know that the Swat-bots wouldn't catch her this easily. She's too fast for them. So where could they have disappeared to."

Suddenly, a strange portal appears close to where the Freedom Fighters are. Sally and the others gasp in shock to see this. Then coming out of the portal is Merlin Prower. Eve and Tails appear out of the portal with them.

Sally happily says, "Eve! Tails! You're alright!"

"Sally, we got trouble. I know who the traitor is," Eve says, running to Sally.

"Don't worry, we know it was Drago. We know that he tricked you into leaving so he can have you captured by Eggmna's robots. He didn't expect Tails to get involved," Sally says.

"Yeah. I'm sorry, I thought it would be a good idea to meet Drago, but I was wrong. Tails and I were chased by the Swat-bots and fell off a cliff. We wouldn't have been able to reach you if it wasn't for Mr. Prower," Eve says turning to the two foxes.

"Prower?" Sally says.

Tails and Merlin walk to Sally.

Tails says, "Sally, this is my uncle, Merlin Prower. Uncle Merlin, this is my friend Princess Sally Acorn."

"It's a pleasure to meet your highness," Merlin says with a bow.

"It's good to see you too. Thank you for helping our friends and bringing them back," Sally says.

"It's not a problem. I am happy to help my nephew and his friends," Merlin says.

Just then, Mina and Bunnie are able to reach them.

"Sorry Sally, but Drago got away, but we destroyed a communicator that has Eggman's symbol on it," Mina says.

"We may not have catch Drago, but we destroyed his device. And look who just appeared with his uncle," Sally says.

Mina and Bunnie turn their heads to see Eve, Tails, and a new fox they never seen.

"Eve! Tails! You're safe!" Mina happily saus.

"You both are okay. You had us worried," Bunie says.

Mina turns the fox, and asks, "Who is he?"

"I'm Merlin, Tails' uncle," Merlin says.

"Really? It's a pleasure to meet you," Bunnie says.

"Hello," Mina replies.

Sally says, "Come on, we better get back, I'm sure Sonic and the others back at the hideout before we are."

After reaching back to the canyon and the Headquarters, both Freedom Fighters gather and their mission is a huge success. They freed the Robian and thanks to Rotor andTails, all of them gain their free will. At the same time, they all meeting Tails' uncle.

"It's great to meet you Mr. Prower, it's nice to know that we end up finding one of Tails' relatives," Sonic says.

Eve giggles, "Sonic, it's more like he found us. We owed him for saving us."

"It was no problem. I'm glad to have found my nephew and can see that he is in good care," Merlin says.

Sally asks, "Are you sure you don't want to return to Knothole with us? I'm sure we can build you anything you need with Nicole's help."

"Thank you for the offer, but I'm on a quest to get connected with the Chaos Force. If so, then I must do it on my own terms," Merlin says.

Tails saddens, "I'm going to miss you. I barely got to see you and you have to go so soon."

"I know, but I promise to visit you at Knothole soon. I hope that you find your parents," Merlin says.

I'll miss you," Tails says.

"And I do as well," Merlin says.

Tails and Merlin give each other a hug. Sonic, Eve, and the others are sad that Merlin decides to leave. They really hope he stayed, but they know that they will always look out for Tails, and that's what they're going to do.

After getting back to Knothole, Tails, Sonic, Eve, and Sally are in one of the rooms relaxing from this adventure. Eve is holding the last Chaos Emerald they need. Tails has fallen asleep on the bed with Sonic sleeping next to him. Jazz is sleeping on one of Tails' tails.

Eve looks at the emerald and says, "We have all seven emeralds now. We can finally help Sally save her parents. I only hope the emeralds can save them both."

Sally and Eve sit down on the other bed and look at the window of the evening sky. Now that all seven Chaos Emeralds are found, they can go in the void to save King Acorn and save Queen Alicia from her coma. They both the emeralds will be enough to save them. Their next mission will be the most important mission of their lives.


	48. Chapter 48

Episode 48: The Royal Rescue Part 1

One night in Knothole, Princess Sally has called a very important meeting. The meeting is so important, that it has to be held in a secret meeting room under Knothole. Ten feet underground, Sally along with Sonic, and Eve are standing in front of a screen with Nicole on it. Sitting in the chairs all of the Freedom Fighters in Knothole. Knuckles and Julie-Su, the Chaotix, Mighty and Ray, Geoffrey and Hershey, Uncle Chuck, and even Ari. Everyone is talking to each other about this meeting. Jazz the Chao brings the suitcase and places it on the table at the front.

Eve smiles, and says, "Thank you Jazz."

"Chao Chao," Jazz replies. Then she sits on the table

Sally standing in front with a microphone in her hand, "Attention everyone! Attention!"

Everyone quiet and turn to face Princess Sally, and the hedgehogs at front.

"Thank you everyone," Sally says.

Then announces, "I know it's rather late and you all would like to know why I called this important meeting. As many of you know, we have succeeded in finding all seven of the Chaos Emeralds."

Jazz brings the briefcase to Sally.

Sally takes the case, and says, "Thank you Jazz."

"Chao Chao," Jazz replies, and flies to Eve.

Sally opens the briefcase to reveal all seven of the Chaos Emeralds. Everyone is at awed to see the seven emeralds. Then Sally closes them.

"As some of you are also aware, we have found the entrance to the Void. A dimension that Sonic, Eve, and I have been to before," Sally says.

Nicole then brings out the picture that is taken from Dr. Robotniks' old fortress in what used to be Robotropolis is now New Mobotropolis.

"Now that we know the entrance to the Void and finding all seven of the Chaos Emerald we can start on our important mission. We're calling this, Operation Royal Acorn Rescue. Our main objective is to save King nigel Acorn from the Void and use the powers of the Chaos Emeralds to cure him that will allow him to live in Mobius once more," Sally says.

Everyone clap and cheer to hear the mission of the Freedom Fighters.

Sally turns to Nicole, "Nicole, can you bring out the plans for the mission."

"Yes Sally," Nicole says.

She then bring the plans of what's inside of the Void, and what's to be expected. Since the last visit. Nicole is able to create a 3D map of what the Void with the information she has.

"This is the Void where King Acorn is along with a sorcerer known as Naugus. We may not know who he really is or his motives, but we must be cautious when approaching him," Sally says.

Then Sally says, "Since Sonic, Eve, and myself have been to the Void before, we will be going in there. I would like up to four more volunteers on our team into the Void to find King Acorn and bring him out."

Ari is the first to raise his hand, "I'll go. I've been in the Void before. I know my way around it."

"Thank you Ari," Sally says.

Then asks, "Anyone else."

Geoffrey raises his hand along with Knuckles. Finally Amy raises her hand.

"Thank you for volunteering Geoffrey and Knuckles. But Amy, are you sure?" Sally asks.

"I'm sure. You're going to need all the power you're going to get," Amy says.

"Thanks Ames," Eve happily says.

"Alright. Tails. I need you, Hershey, Nicole, Julie-Su, and Ash at the Void's control. When we enter the Void make sure you close the connection. We don't want to attract too much attention," Sally says.

Tails says, "You got it Sally."

Sonic whispers to Eve, "This meeting is boring."

"It maybe, but it's a very important one. The life of King Acorn and Naugus are at stake," Eve whispers.

"I know," Sonic mutters.

Sally asks, "Rotor? Uncle Chuck? How are the improvements to the Deroboticizer going?"

"The improvements are a one hundred percent success. We tested the Deroboticizer on a few Robians and the detransformation is a success and permanent," Rotor says.

"Yes. Soon, we'll be able to deroboticized every Robian back into Mobians," Uncle Chuck says.

Mina says, "And I'm happy that it worked."

"True, but it was thanks to your mother and Antoine's father to be part of the experiment," Rotor says.

"Yeah. Volunteering themselves for the Deroboticizer takes a lot of guts," Sonic says.

Eve sadly says, "Yes, but for our father, it wasn't safe for him to be deroboticized. He received too many injuries from his original body that the robotization is now permanent on him."

"I know, but keeping him roboticized was the only way to keep him alive," Sally says.

"I know," Eve sadly says.

Eve then shows a calm smile, "Is there anything else we need to do?"

"Right. While my and Tails group deal with the Void. Uncle Chuck and Rotor will deroboticized all the Mobians. The Rest of the Freedom Fighters and our allies will keep an eye out in case Dr. Eggman attack. Any deroboticized Mobian wishes to join, speak with uncle Chuck and he'll explain what you need to do," Sally says.

Then she asks, "Any questions?"

Mina raises her hand, "So how are we going to use the Chaos Emeralds to help."

"We're not fully sure, but according to Knuckles, they have strong incredible powers," He'll be coming with us and guide us through it," Sally says.

Sally says, " Again I would like to thank you all again for attending this important meeting. From week from today. We will have everything ready for Operation Royal Acorn Rescue. Have a good night, and make sure you have everything ready."

When the meeting is done, everyone begins to get up from their seats and leave the meeting room for the night. Everyone return to their homes to get some sleep for the night. The ones who arrive from their homes stay in either tents or the spare homes close by.

Sonic, Eve and Jazz, and Sally leave the meeting together. Eve is holding the briefcase with the Chaos Emeralds inside.

"That meeting was long and boring," Sonic says.

"Yes, but it's a very important one. We're going to save my father not to mention fix all the Robian and change them back into Mobians," Sally says.

"I know, but I don't do meeting much," Sonic says.

Eve giggles, "Yeah. You have a habit of sleeping through it and I always have to wake you up or tell you about it. Even when we used to go to school before we join in the fight.

Sally and Eve giggle in reply.

Sonic crosses his arms, "Very funny."

"Anyway, we need to be sure we're ready at the end of this week. We need to be sure that Eggman doesn't know what we're doing. That could jeopardize our mission," Sally says.

"I know. I hope he doesn't do anything that could give us any problems like he always does," Eve says.

"I know. He is a big pain and he has a round belly to prove it," Sonic says.

Sally and Eve begin laughing.

Sally then walks to her house, "Anyway, good night Sonic. Goodnight Eve."

"Goodnight Sally," Sonic and Eve say.

Sonic and Eve head back to their home to get some sleep for the night and start preparing for their important mission.

In their bedroom, Sonic is laying down in his bed while Eve is brushing her hair like quills. Jazz is already sleeping on the pillow in Eve's bed. However, something seems to be on Eve's mind.

"Hey Sonic, do you think we'll be able to use the powers of the Chaos Emerald?" Eve asks.

"I'm not sure. Why do you ask?" Sonic asks.

"I guess it's because we don't really know what they're capable of. All we know is that the Chaos Emeralds are incredibly powerful depending how you use them. Eggman wants to use the Chaos Emeralds for something, and he won't stop until he has them," Eve says.

Sonic shrugs his shoulders, "You worry too much sis. Get some sleep, we have a long day ahead of us."

"There's nothing wrong with having some concern Sonic. Besides, this is Eggman we're talking about," Eve says.

Sonic thinks, "Hmm, I guess you're right. Eggman would try anything to get the Chaos Emeralds and taking over Mobius. He even had Drago try to get the information out of you and wanted to kidnap you."

"I know, it's been over a week since we saw Drago. I wonder where he disappeared to," Eve says.

Eve yawns, and rubs her eyes, "I'm getting really sleepy."

"Then it's a good idea for us to get some sleep for the night. I'm sure everything will be good in the morning," Sonic says.

He tucks himself in his bed and falls asleep in a matter of seconds. Eve sighs and lays down in her bed. She tucks herself in along with Jazz and falls asleep for the night. It's been a long day with the meeting, and contacting help from Angel Island and Green Zone Village, and having the meeting. Eve decides to get some sleep for the night.

It's been a few days since the meeting and everyone is working hard. Rotor and Uncle Chuck are in the workshop and turn on the Deroboticizer. Mina, Sonai, Manic, and the others are getting their weapons and means of defence set up incase of any invaders. In Sally's home, Sonic, Eve, Ari, Geoffrey, Amy, and Knuckles are discussing about their mission into the Void.

Geoffrey asks, "So what exactly is this void, mate?"

"We're entirely sure. So far, Naugus is the only one who knows about the Void and all its properties. When we manage to rescue them, we discovered them turning to crystal," Sally says.

"But why were they turning into crystal when Ari wasn't?" Knuckles asks.

"It's because I wasn't trapped in the Void for very long. King Acorn and Naugus have been imprisoned there for years. I was only trapped for a short while," Ari says.

"I'm afraid Ari's right. Naugus told us he underestimating the boundaries of the Void. If they try to leave the Void will feed off their life energy and Naugus is able to maintain it within the Void. They will die if they try to leave," Eve says.

"That's why we believe the Chaos emeralds could help save King Acorn. And hopefully save Sally's mother from her coma," Sonic says.

"I really hope it works. Elias is back on Angel Island and decides to remain there until our mother awakens," Sally sadly says.

"Don't worry Sally, I won't rest until we save them both," Sonic says.

Knuckles says, "I think if I recite the rite of the Chaos Emeralds it might be able to help us. The Chaos emerald are said to be able to perform for good or evil depending on the heart of the user. At least, that's what my dad told me."

"You think it will work?" Amy asks.

"We can only hope it works and that King Acorn and Queen Alicia will be saved," Eve says.

"We still have two days until we begin with our mission. We need to be sure we're all ready for it," Sonic says.

Sally asks, "Have you heard or see any signs of Eggman?"

"No. We have seen or heard a thing," Eve says.

"Maybe he decided to retire mate?" Geoffrey remarks.

"And give up his quest for total domination on Mobius. I highly doubt it," Sonic says.

"Yeah. I'll bet he's planning on something big," Eve says.

"I wouldn't put it past him if he has some kind of evil plan to destroy us or take care over Mobius," Sally says.

In the workshop of Eggman's Secret Base, Dr. Eggman is using a wrench to tie a bolt to a large invention. Entering the room with a tray of food are Scratch, Grounder, Coconuts, and Bokkun.

"Dr. Eggman it's time for you to take a lunch break," Scratch says.

"Yeah. You better eat your omelette before it gets cold," Grounder says.

Eggman turns around, "Fine, I need a break anyway."

Eggman takes the plate of food and walk to the table. Then begins to eat his lunch. Bokkun looks at this new invention Dr. Eggman is building.

"Dr. Eggman, what are you working on?" Bokkun asks.

"It's my latest creation. One that will destroy those two meddling hedgehogs and his friends once and for all," Eggman says.

"So what does it do? What does it do?" Coconuts asks.

"Cool your jets!" Eggman says, and puts his plate on the table.

He then walks over to his latest creation. The robot is about thirty feet tall. It has a red robot body with yellow metal on it. For the head it's supposed to look slightly like Eggman. The robot also has yellow arms, and red legs that appears to run on wheels.

"Woah!" The Badnik reply in amazement.

"Allow me to present my latest work the Death Egg Robot," Eggman announces.

"Death Egg Robot?" Scratch asks, scratching his head.

"It's huge," Grounder asks.

"Looks powerful," Coconuts says.

"It looks amazing. This will give the Freedom Fighters a run for their money," Bokkun says.

"It's more than it being big and powerful, but I used Power Gems to run it. With this robot I'll be able to destroy those hedgehogs and Freedom Fighters once and for all. Soon, I will rule over Mobius. Oh ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho! "Eggman maniacally laughs.

The Badniks laugh along with their creator. They know that the Freedom Fighters are in for a shocking surprise.

The next day in Knothole, it's the day before they begin their mission and everyone is making the last minute preparation. Sonic and Eve are packing things in their backpack. Jazz sits on Eve's backpack and looks at Eve with a sad look.

"Chao Chao," Jazz says.

"What's wrong Jazz?" Eve asks.

"Chao Chao! Chao Chao Chao," Jazz answers.

Sonic says, "I think Jazz wants to come with you on our mission.

"Chao Chao!" Jazz happily answers with a nod.

Eve thinks about it, "I don't know. The Void is a dangerous place. We know that Naugus and King Acorn are in there, but we don't know what else could be in there."

"Chao Chao," Jazz says, giving Eve the puppy dog eyes.

Eve sighs, "Alright you can come, but you gotta stay in my backpack. We don't want you to get lost."

"Chao chao," Jazz says with a nod.

"Looks like we got another member to add to our team," Sonic says.

"Yeah. Hope Sally doesn't mind," Eve says.

"Go with what?" Sally asks, walking into the room.

"Jazz wants to come with us to the Void. She really wants to come with us and help," Eve says.

Sally thinks, "Well, I don't want Jazz to get hurt, but if she's sure."

"Chao Chao," Jazz says with pride.

"Alright you can come, but be sure to stay close to us," Sally says.

Sally nods her head, "Chao Chao!"

"Still, I can't believe that tomorrow we're going inside the Void to save my father. I wonder if the Void has changed since we last been there," Sally says.

"I don't know. I just hope we won't run into any trouble while we're there," Eve says.

"What kind of trouble could he have going on there?" Sonic asks.

Eve eyes goes from let in right while showing a concern look on her face.

"I'm still not sure, but I'm worried about this Naugus. I can't explain it, but he doesn't seem very trustworthy," Eve says.

"Why do you think that?" Sally asks.

"I'm not sure. Something about him makes feel uncomfortable. Let's not forget that he kidnapped us so can use us to escape the Void. Other than wanting to get revenge on Eggman for putting him in the Void and locking him in, I can't help but think he has something else up his sleeve," Eve says.

"I'm sure there's nothing to worry about," Sally says.

"Well, I didn't like that Naugus tried to use us like that and disguised himself as your dad. He doesn't seem harmless, but it's best to keep a watchful eye on him when we see him," Sonic says.

"You are right. To be honest, we never really stop and wonder who this Naugus actually is," Sally says.

"You're right. Maybe when we see him in the Void, we can ask him,"Sonic says.

Eve mutters, "Why am I so worried about him?"

Sometime later, Sally, Sonic, Eve, and Jazz meet up with,Amy, Geoffrey, and Knuckles. Knuckles is holding the briefcase that contain the chaos Emeralds inside. They all head inside the workshop to see if there anything about the Derobotcizer.

"So how is the Derobiticizer?" Sally asks.

"The Derobiticizer is operational and all set. We contacted theWolf Pack Freedom Fighters and they're bringing the Robian wolves here right away," Rotor says.

"That's great news! We'll be able to change everyone back to normal," Amy happily says.

"Alright Rotor!" Sonic cheers.

"Now let's get some sleep. Tomorrow we need to be up bright and early and hurry to New Mobotropolis," Sally says.

"And then, we'll be heading off on the most important mission we ever had," Eve says.

"And we'll be able to free King Acorn from the Void," Sonic says.

Amy yawns, "I am getting tired."

"I think it's time for us to get to bed and get ready for our important mission," Sally says.

Everyone leaves the workshop and head back home for then night.

The next day, early in the morning, Sonic and Eve are in their room putting on their backpacks. They make sure to pack whatever they need, like their Power Rings from the Ring Pool, food, rope, and some of Rotor's gadgets.

Sonic asks, "Are you ready sis?"

"Ready?" Eve says.

The two head down stairs and walk out the front door with the little Chao behind them.. They see Sally, Amy, Knuckles, and Geoffrey. Tails, Hershey, Nicole, Julie-Su, and Ash are here as well.

Sally says, "Alright everyone, we don't have a moment to lose."

"Right, let's get to that control room and go inside the Void," Sonic quietly says.

With that everyone head to the Great Forest to get to New Mobotropolis. Unknown to them, Scratch and Grounder peek their heads out of the bushes to see them down the forest trail.

"Hmm, I wonder where they're going?" Grounder asks.

"I don't know, but wherever Sonic and Eve are going, it could be bad news for us or possibly good news," Scratch says.

"How is that good?" Grounder asks.

"With Sonic and Eve gone, Dr. Eggman will have a better chance of destroying Knotohle and the Great Forest. Not to mention the Freedom Fighters," Scratch says.

"You're right. It will make Dr. Eggman happy, but wouldn't he want them there to destroy him," Grounder says.

Scratch groans, "We'll worry about the details later. Let's just follow them and see where they're going."

With that, the two robots begin to follow the Freedom Fighters to where they're going. They plan to find out what the Freedom Fighters are up to and report back to Eggman.

The group of Freedom Fighters hurry into New Mobotropolis and are walking down the street and heading toward the building that used to be Dr. Robotnik's fortress in Robotropolis. They haven't tore it down yet, but will once they get the king out of the vortex. Scratch and Grounder continue to follow the Freedom Fighters to find out where they're going. Soon, they see the Freedom Fighters enter the building.

"Come on, let's go inside," Scratch says.

"Yeah," Grounder says.

Then booth the robots hurry inside, but are trying to be sure the Freedom Fighters don't see them.

Sometime later, Sonic, Eve, Sally, Amy, Ari, Knuckles, and Geoffrey are saying their goodbyes to their friends before going into the void. Geoffrey and Hershey give each other a hug.

Hershey says, "Be safe Geoffrey."

"I will love," Geoffrey says.

Then the two give each other a passionate kiss.

Julie-Su asks, "Think you're able to handle going into the Void?"

"I will. I got my supplies and the Chaos Emeralds in my bag. I'll be with the others," Knuckles says.

"Right," Julie-Su says.

Tails says, "I hope you all will be okay."

"We'll be alright, and go in and out of that Void in no time," Sonic says.

"Try not to sound too confident," Eve advise.

"Still, we all need to be careful," Sally says.

Then turns to Nicole, "Nicole, we're ready to go in."

"Yes Sally," Nicole says, in her Lynx form.

The group walks down the stairs and open the door to the chamber below the control room. The group turn to see Tails and the others waving goodbye from the window. Sonic's group wave goodbye as well.

"Okay Tails, we're ready," Eve says.

"You got it," Tails says.

Tails presses buttons on the control panel. Soon the steel door opens to reveal the Void, and a gust of wind is beginning to pull them in.

Ari shouts, "Hang on tight everyone!"

"Yeah. We're in for a bumpy ride!" Sonic shouts.

The group begins to be sucked into the Void and traveling through the Vortex. Their mission to save King Acorn is now beginning.


	49. Chapter 49

Episode 49: The Royal Rescue Part 2

In the vortex of the Void, Sonic, Eve, and the others are circling around the vortex as they scream and fly around the vortex. They soon see a light and fly out to the other side of the portal. Soon, the ground land on the ground with a thud. The group find themselves on top of each other with Jazz on the top.

Jazz looks around, and says, "Chao Chao."

Jazz looks down to see everyone end up being a pile on top of each other. Knuckles is flat on the bottom.

Knuckles groans, "I'm always the fall guy."

The group soon get off of each other and stand on their feet. Jazz lands on Eve's head. Amy, Geoffrey, and Knuckles look around in shock to see the area is made of crystal and ice. Of course, this is a place Sonic, Sally, and Eve are familiar with.

"Woah! This is the Void?!" Knuckles asks.

"It's so pretty," Amy says.

"Crikey, I've never seen anything like it," Geoffrey replies.

"We have," Sonic says.

"Yes. Naugus captured us and Sonic had to save us," Sally says.

"Why he captured you?" Knuckles asks.

Ari answers, "He wanted Sonic's speed along with Eve's power. He wants to use them to help himself along with King Acorn leave the Void. We succeeded in escaping, but the King and Naugus can't survive out of the Void."

"And that's why we have the Chaos Emeralds to help me get out and stabilize their body," Knuckles says.

"Exactly. However, we need to be careful. Naugus can perform powerful magic. He is able to change his shape and create icy crystal," Eve says.

Geoffrey looks around, and asks, "But where is here? And where's the king?"

"I don't know. This is where we first met Naugug, but I don't see him," Sonic says.

Eve remembers, "I think I remember. Didn't we found a Crystal Castle that looks like Acorn Castle. We found Ari and King Acorn inside. Maybe they're both there."

"That's right. They were both there," Sally says.

Sally turns to her communicator on her wrist, "Tails, we're in the Void. Close it up, I'll call you again after finding my father and when it's time to leave."

In the control room, Tails and the others hear the conversation.

Tails says, "On it Sally."

Tails presses the button and the steel door to the Void closes.

"Now we just have to wait for them to find the king," Hershey says.

"That is the plan," Nicole says.

Unknown to the group, Scratch and Grounder have been hearing the conversation, and know what the Freedom Fighters are doing.

"Save the king. That's nice," Grounder says.

"It's not nice. If they save this king, then Eggman's plans is over. Plus, we can be sure Sonic, Eve, and the others don't leave," Scratch says.

"Let's go tell him the news," Grounder says.

The two robots sneak away to tell Eggman the news.

Back in the Void, Sonic, Eve, and Sally lead the others to where the castle is. It's the same crystalized castle that the three have gone to before. When they first enter the Void, but for most are against their will. Right now, the heroes are approaching the castle.

"Wow! This place is beautiful," Amy says.

"Yeah. You're right when you say this place is made of crystal," Knuckles says.

"It's best to be careful. Naugus might be around here somewhere," Ari says.

"You're right. We need to be careful," Eve says.

"Chao Chao," Jazz says.

Sally opens the door and walks inside. The others follow her inside. They then walk inside the hallway to a brown door.

"This is the room where my father was," Sally says.

"And Nagus who disguised himself as your dad," Eve mutters.

Sally opens the door and peaks out to see the room that has the bed. So far, no one seems to be in there. The group head inside to look around.

"There doesn't seem to be anyone here," Eve says.

"Yeah. Maybe King Acorn is in a different room," Sonic says.

"Could be, we better split up. Jazz and I will go with Ari," Eve says.

Amy happily says, "I'll go with Sonic."

"I'll go with Sonic too," Sally says.

Knuckles and Geoffrey look at each other.

"Guess you and I are in the group," Geoffrey says.

"Fine by me," Knuckles replies.

Sally says, "Alright, we'll all meet back in the room to discuss what we found. If you find anything out of the ordinary, report back on your communicator."

Everyone nods their heads in reply and leave the room. Soon they all split in your groups and head to different areas of the castle.

Meanwhile in Dr. Eggman's base, Scratch and Grounder report back about their discovery. Eggman is shocked, angry, and yet kind of plased. However, he is still mad at Sonic, Eve, and the Freedom Fighters.

"I can't believe it! They're trying to save King Acorn, with my portal to the Void!" Eggman angrily says.

"Yeah. They said they're going to save this king and this guy called Naugus," Scratch says.

"But, that means that Sonic and Eve are in there. We can leave them trapped in there," Grounder says.

"Yeah. You can destroy Knothole and the Freedom Fighters without the hedgehogs getting in your way," Scratch says.

Eggman thinks about it, "I admit, that is a very evil idea. With the hedgehogs trapped in the Void, I can destroy the Freedom Fighters and rule over Mobius. I can destroy them before they even reach them."

"I guess you're happy about it?" Grounder asks.

"Yes. However, we need to get Tails and the others away from the controls that way those hedgehogs and their friends can't escape," Eggman says.

Scratch says, "We can do it."

"Yeah. We'll blast those meddlers to pieces or something," Grounder says.

"Fine. But bring Coconuts with you, and make sure Sonic and Eve never comes back," Eggman says.

The two robots salute, "Roger!"

Then they both hurry outside the room to get Coconuts and get going on their mission. Eggman continues to work on his device and will have it ready before Sonic and Eve comes back with the king.

Back in the Crystal Castle of the Void, Sonic, Sally, and Amy are searching on one of the upper floors. Each of them look in one of the rooms. Sonic looks around the room that looks like a bedroom. He searching around, and no one is here. Sonic comes out along with Amy and Sally.

"Find anything?" Sonic asks.

"No," The girls reply.

"Come on, let's go this way," Sally says.

The group comes walking down the hall to find the king. Unknown to the group, a strange figure from the other direction is secretly peeking out.

Ari, Eve, and Jazz are trying to search in the different wing of the castle. They walk down the hall to see halls, halls, and more boring halls. Eve finds a door and opens it to reveal what looks like a sitting room.

"Hmm, he doesn't seem to be in here," Eve says.

"Yes. I wonder where the king and that wizard could be?" Ari asks.

Eve thinks, "Still, I don't know. I still think there is something off about Naugus."

"Like what?" Aria asks.

"I'm not sure. I can't put my finger on it. There is something creepy about him," Eve says."

"I understand what you mean. I must admit, I'm picking up something evil about him. Although, I should pass judgement until it's proven what his intention is," Ari says.

"Right," Eve says.

He then leaves the room, "Let's look somewhere else."

"Yes. there must be more room here," Ari says, and leaves the room with Eve.

Soon the two walk down the hall to find the king and hopefully Naugus doesn't find them first. Looking at the back of the castle, Geoffrey and Knuckles are looking for any clues or signs of King Acorn. They've been looking inside and outside for some time now, but so far, they found nothing.

Knuckles groans, "Anyone beginning to think this is a lost cause. It feels like we've search all over the castle already."

"Calm down mate, I'm sure we'll find something," Geoffrey says.

"Yeah. But Sonic, Sally, and Eve saw the king themselves. How come we haven't seen him yet," Knuckles says.

"I'm sure we'll find him," Geoffrey says.

Back in the castle, Sonic,Amy, and Sally are still looking for any signs of King Acorn or Naugus. So far, they haven't seen anyone or anything for that matter.

"Man, where could kingy be hiding?" Sonic asks, in frustration.

"He has to be here. Where else could he be?" Sally says.

Amy calmly says, "Don't worry, we'll find him."

"Yeah. He has to be here around this place somewhere," Sonic says.

Suddenly, they hear a loud clanking sound making everyone startle. The group turn to the hallway to see nothing.

Amy gulps, "Uh, what's that sound?"

"I don't know, but it seems that we're not alone here," Sally says.

They soon hear more clanking sounds and it seems to be coming closer to them. Sally and Amy quickly hold Sonic's arms, one in each arm. Eve Sonic is starting to get scared. They soon see an eerie shadow coming out of the hall, making the three shiver. As it comes closer and closer, the three Freedom Fighters begin to slowly step back in fright.

Down below, Ari, Eve, and Jazz are looking for the king, but aren't able to find him anywhere. Suddenly, they hear the sound of girls' screaming. The three turn around in shock.

"What was that?" Eve asks.

"It sounds like Sally and Amy," Ari says.

Outside, Knuckles and Geoffrey hear the screaming too.

"It's Sally and Amy," Knuckles says.

"They must be in trouble," Geoffrey says.

Knuckles and Geoffrey head back inside the crystal castle to see what's going on. They run upstairs and into the hall to see Eve, Ari, and Jazz heading upstairs as well.

"Did you guys hear that scream?" Knuckles asks.

"We did, the girls must have run into trouble," Ari says.

Eve looks down the hall, "And here they come."

Everyone turns around to see Sonic, Amy, and Sally screaming as they run down the hall.

"Guys! What's going on?!" Eve asks.

The three hurry down stairs.

Sally screams, "It's after us!"

"What's after you?" Eve asks.

The group turns to the hallaway to see what is chasing them. Shocking, they see a large dark purplish red suit of armor with a large silver sword, running towards them.

Knuckles, "What is that?"

"Trouble!" Ari answers.

Soon, everyone runs down the stairs to catch up with the others. The group hurries down the stairs and down the hall as the knight chases them. They manage to catch up with Sonic and the others as they run out of the castle and shut the door. Everyone deeply breathes and some are on their knees.

"What in Mobius was that?!" Knuckles asks.

"I don't know. That thing showed up out of nowhere and attacked us," Amy says.

"Yeah. And that suit of armor doesn't seem like it wants to chat," Sonic says.

Sally realizes, "Oh my gosh, my father might be in trouble."

"Yeah. That thing is dangerous," Eve says.

"How are we going to find the king with that suit of armor here. In fact, I'm not even sure if he's even in the castle," Knuckles says.

"He's right mate, Knuckles and I couldn't find him," Geoffrey says.

"Yeah. We didn't find him either," Sonic says.

"Nether have we," Ari says.

Sally thinks, "Hmmm something's strang is going on here. We can't find Naugus or my father, and there's a knight in the castle. This doesn't sound like a coincidence."

"Either someone else got banished to this place or something else is going on," Eve thinks.

"That possibility can't be ruled out. The only way to find out what's going on is to capture that knight," Ari says.

"Yeah. We need to nab that knight and find out what's at the bottom of this," Eve says.

"How are we going to capture that armor without it using the sharp sword at us?" Knuckles asks.

Eve brings out her sword, "That armor's not the only one who can use a sword."

"Yeah. Eve and the armor can have a showdown. Sword against sword. Knight against Freedom Fighter," Sonic says.

"Sonic, be real about this. You expect Eve to go head to head with a knight without knowledge of it," Sally says.

Eve sternly says, "I'm not scared. I have been training with Mr. D'Coolette. Antoine and I both have. He told me that he used to be Commander of the Royal Armor. He also told me that he along with your father practice sword fighting when he was our age. I know how to fight a knight by now."

"I know, but I just don't want you to get hurt," Sally says.

"I think Eve could do it. She wields the legendary Master Emerald Sword. I'm sure she can handle it," Knuckles says.

"I suppose you're right," Sally says.

Ari thinks, "Question is, how are we going to lure it out of hiding and where will Eve battle the night?"

"Right here of course. We just have to have it chase us again here," Sonic says.

"Sounds good to me," Eve says.

"Alright, but after defeating that knight we're going to get some answers," Sally says.

"Right," Sonic says, nodding his head.

Then Sally says, "Alright, we need to come up with a good plan."

Back in the control room of the Void, Tails and the others are waiting for Sonic and the others to report back. They hope they won't have to stay very long, or have any trouble before they do.

Julie-Su asks in concern, "Think one of us should check on them."

"It might not be the best idea. We won't be able to pull you out without Sonic or Eve's help, and they're busy finding the king," Tails says.

"You're right. I'm just worried about Knuckles," Julie-Su says.

"I know what you mean. I'm worried about Geoffrey too. I wish we could just go in there and see if they're alright," Hershey says.

"I'm sure they're fine. What could go wrong?" Tails replies.

Just then, the doors open to reveal Scratch and Grounder holding blasters.

"Alright, this is a stake out so nobody move!" Scratch says.

"Yeah. Nobody move or we'll move," Grounder says.

"Oh shut up, and get the violin," Scratch says, annoyed.

Tails and the other turn their heads and are shocked and confused.

"Oh no, not them," Nicole says.

"Who are these two robots?" Hershey asks.

"They're Scratch and Grounder. Two of Eggman's Badniks, but not the smartest ones," Tails says.

Julie-Su steps forward, "They won't be any trouble, would they."

"Not really," Nicole bluntly says.

"Alright, you'll be sorry," Scratch says, opening the case.

Then plays the violin a second, which are full of sour notes.

Scratch demands, "so, you're ready to surrender."

Julie-Su steps forward, "No. Not really."

Julie Su grabs both Scratch and Grounder and walks outside. She then raise them over her hand and spin them around. Then throws them across the city and into a dumpster.

Julie-Su dusts off her hand, "Well, that takes care of that."

Then Julie-Su walks in the building to wait with Tails and the others. Scratch and Grounder goran as they stick their heads out of the trash cans. They know their plan hasn't work and need another idea.

Coconuts walks over to them, and says, "Guys that plan was a bust. Now it's time for my plan."

Meanwhile in Knothole, the rest of the Freedom Fighters along with the Chaotix are getting their defences set to stop Eggman or any of his badniks that come their way. Rotor and Uncle Chuck are busy deroboticizing the Mobians who have gathered today. Sonia and Manic are looking around to check on the process of the deroboticizing and defence.

Sonia says, "Looks like we got all our defences ready in case Dr. Eggman attack."

"Yeah. Dad says that the Deroboticizer is working great, but need to shut it off for it to cool down after deroboticizing many Mobians," Manic says.

"That's good to hear," Sonia says.

Just then, Mina and his mother, who is derobticized walk over to see them.

"Hi Mina. Hello Ms. Mongoose," Sonia says.

Mina's mother giggle, "You don't need to be formal, call me Isabella."

"Sure Isabella. So, what are you up to?" Manic asks.

"We're going to the children's home to help Rosie with the little ones," Mina says.

"That's nice. We're heading over to see How Antoine and the Wolf Pack are doing," Sonia says.

"Yeah. I just saw him and Lupe at the Lookout Tower," Mina says.

"Thanks," Sonia says.

With that, Sonia and Manic make their way to the Lookout Tower.

At the Lookout tower above the forest, Antoine and Lupe are looking for signs of trouble. Antoine looks through his binoculars to see if he can find anything. Suddenly, Antoine stops to see something coming through the trees and something knowing down the trees and leaving smoke.

Antoine screams, "Sacre Bleu! We have trouble on the east end!"

Lupe looks through the binoculars to see the trees being knocked down and smoke. The more trees are being torn down close to where Knothole his.

"You're right. There seems to be trouble coming from the east end, and it's big. We must alert the others," Lupe says.

"Oui," Antoine says.

Then begins to ring the bell on top of the tower. At Knothole, everyone stops what they're doing to hear the alarm.

"That's the alarm," Manic says.

"It must be trouble," Sonia says.

Then shouts, "Freedom Fighters, grab every weapon you created and meet us at the front. Everyone else hurry into the battle shelters."

Hearing that, all the Freedom Fighters begin to gather their weapons and any other gadgets to use for the fight. Many women are gathering the children and taking them into their homes and in the shelter for safety. All the Freedom Fighters have gather around Knothole ready to defend it.

Sonia says, "Everyone ready when I give the signal."

Everyone waits patiently for the attacker. Just then, the Death Egg robot comes out of the trees along with Swat-bots, and Badniks. The robot head's open to reveal .

Eggman maniacally laughs, and says, "Hello Freedom Fighters! I like to introduce you to my Death Egg Bot, and he likes to plan."

"Think again, Egg Breath. We've beaten you once, we can do it again," Manic says.

"I knew you're going to be difficult. Badniks! Attack!" Eggman announces.

Then Eggman and his Badniks charge

Sonia shouts, "Freedom Fighters! Charge!"

With that, the Freedom Fighters charge with full speed to the badniks. Eghgman's badniks do the same.

Back at the Void in the Crystal Castle, the Knight in the armor is walking around and looking for the intruders in the castle.

Sonic looks down the hall to see the suit of armor.

Sonic jumps out, and calls out, "Hey, you overgrown tin can! See if you can catch me?!"

The knight looks at Sonic and brings out his sword. Sonic sticks his tongue out and makes a run for it.

The knight shouts, "Surrender or else face the consequences!"

"Not a friendly way to do things, but I have something for you," Sonic says.

Sonic continues to super speed across the halls and burst open the door outside. The Knight runs out after him. The Knight stops to see Eve holding her sword.

"Hey knight, how about you challenge with an opponent with the same weapon," Eve says.

The Knight says, "So, you dare to challenge me?!"

"That voice? It sounds familiar, and yet, sounds different for some reason," Eve says in thought.

Eve clears her thoughts, "Yes. I challenge you to a duel."

"So, a young maiden is willing to challenge me in a duel of swordsmanship. This will be an interesting battle," The knight says.

"Alright Knight, if I win you'll tell me what's going on and if you know, tell me where the king is," Eve says.

The Knight points his sword towards Eve, "Challenge accepted."

Eve and the knight charge at each other. They then have their close touching each other. They both lift their swords slowly and once they reach the tip, they both begin to fight against each other. Sonic and the others peek out from the side of the wall to see what's going on. Eve and the Knight are fighting against each other with their swords.

"Woah! Eve is doing very well with her sword. It must be from all her training with Armand," Sally says.

"Yeah. told ya she can handle it," Sonic says.

"Think one of us should help you?" Knuckles asks.

"We just have to wait until the time is right, and then we'll capture that knight and make him tell us what's going on," Sally says.

"Looks like we'll have to wait until they both tire themselves out," Geoffrey says.

"I hope Eve will last long," Sally says in concern.

Back at Knothole, the Freedom Fighters are fighting off Eggman's Death Egg robots and some are fighting off the Badniks.

Bunnie blasts the Badniks from above, "Take that you overgrown varnment!"

Antoine is using his word for fighting along with his father. The two manage to skewer the robots with the sword. Then punch and kick the other machines. Manic and Sonia are using their blaster to attack the Death Egg robot.

Eggman laughs, "You Freedom Fighters are going to have a tough time breaking through this metal. It's indestructible."

"Not for long!" Sonia shouts.

Then Sonia jumps and kicks the Death Egg robot on the head. Manic then fires his blaster at the robot. The Freedom Fighters continue to fight against Dr. Eggman and his robots.

Back in the control room of the Void. Tails and the others are waiting for Sonic and his group to call back.

Ash sighs, "This is so boring. When will they come out?"

"I'm sure they'll be here soon," Tails says.

"Hope so. There's nothing to do," Ash says.

Just then, Coconuts burst into the room, "If you're bored. Then how about you come with us."

Tails shouts, "Coconuts!"

Then Scratch and Grounder comes in.

"Great, it's those two robots from before," Ash says.

"Listen, take a step away from the machine so we can blast it," Coconuts says, bring out a missile launcher.

The group stands in front of the control panel in defence.

"We're not letting you destroy it," Julie-Su says.

Scratch and Grounder become a little scared.

"It's the Echidna again. She'll throw us out again," Grounder says.

"We need to fight back," Scratch says.

Tails says, "Alright you dumbots, you ask for it."

Soon the Freedom Fighters and the Badniks begin to fight against each other.

Back in the Void in front of the castle, Eve continues to fight the Knight in the suit of armor. Sonic and the others are looking at the fight from a distance. They are amazed how much Eve is hanging on.

"Wow! Eve is amazing. Sure I can use a hammer, but she is able to use a sword so awesomely," Amy says.

"Yeah. I think it's about time we get the jump on that creepy knight," Sonic says.

"True right mate, we need to give that knight an element of surprise," Geoffrey says.

Ari looks ahead, "It looks like it won't be too long. Eve seems to have him on the ropes.

Everyone turns their heads and watch to see the fight going on. Eve then is able to use her sword to knock the knight's sword from her hand.

Eve shouts, "Guys now!"

"Alright, let's go gang!" Sonic says, coming out of the hiding spot.

Sonic spin dash the knight on the stomach. Amy hits the knight on his back. Geoffrey, Knuckles and Ari pounce on him and pin him to the ground. Sonic and Amy join them on pinning the knight to the ground. Eve and Sally walk forward to the knight.

Eve says, "Alright, now to see who this knight really is."

Eve turns to Sally and nods her head. Sally steps forward and takes off his helmet. When she removes the mask and see the knight's face, she gasps in shock.

"No! It's not possible!" Sally says, stunned.

Eve and the others look toward the Knight and gasps.

"No way!" Eve exclaim.

"It's you," Amy adds.

Sonic says, "Like it can't be."

"But it is," Ari says.

Everyone are completely stunned to see the one in the armor is none other than King Nigel Acorn, ruler of Mobotropolis and Sally's father. He is the one who has attacked them.

"D-daddy?!" Sally asks in shock.

"S-Sally?" King Acorn asks.

Everyone quickly get off of him so he can sit up.

"Daddy? What happened? Why you attack us? And why are you wearing that suit of armor?" Sally asks.

King Acorn holds his head with a groan, "I-I don't remember. I remember I was with Naugus to discuss about something important. Then everything went blank."

"But what are you doing here?" He asks.

"We're here to rescue you. We found a way to cure you so you can leave the Void," Sonic says.

"Really?" King Acorn asks.

"Yes. We go just the thing," Knuckles says, holding the case.

"That's great. We just need to leave the Void, and," King Acorn says.

But before he can finish, King Acorn feels a sharp pain in his head and uses his hands to clutch it. He stands up and begins to feel pain.

"Daddy!" Sally worriedly says.

"What's going on?" Ari asks.

King Acorn continues to hold his head as he screams in agony.

King Acorn turns to Sally and says, "S-Sally r-run!"

"Daddy! What's wrong with you?!" Sally asks.

"What's happening?" Eve akss.

Suddenly, King Acorn's eyes turn red and turns to Sallu and the Freedom Fighters.

With an evil smirk, King Acorn says in a creepy and eerie voice, "Hello princess, it's good to see you again."

"What?" Sally asks.

Eve realizes, "that voice… I recognize that voice."

"What?" Knuckles asks.

Eve steps forward in front of Sally, "Naugus! What have you done?!"

Everyone else gasps in shock.

"Naugus?!" Sonic exclaim.

King Acorn laughs, and confesses, "Yes Eve, I somehow knew I couldn't fool you."

"What did you do to my father Naugus?!" Sally demands.

King Acorn chuckles and says in Naugus' voice, "It's simple princess, he and I have been trapped for so long that my magic is having trouble supporting itself. He and I made a contract and I gave him a little of my magic. Of course, I've decided to take matters in my own hands and remain in his body."

Everyone gasps in shock.

"No way!" Knuckles says.

Eve says, "I knew there was something not right about that guy!"

"Now then, will you hand over the case. It has powerful energy within it," Naugus says.

Sally takes the case from Knuckles and holds it tight, "Not until you get out of my father's body."

"Sorry princess, but we didn't have much choice. Now that I am in the king's body, my powers is fully restored. With those powerful items in the case, I'll be able to further power my Ixix magic, and I shall destroy Dr. Robotnik and take over Mobius," Naugus says, and maniacally laughs.

Sonic, Eve, Sally, and the others are shocked to see what has happened. Naugugs has possessed king Acorn and wants the Chaos Emeralds to increase his magic and take over Mobius. This mission has become a very difficult one.


	50. Chapter 50

Episode 50: The Royal Rescue Part 3

The Freedom Fighters in the Void are stunned to see that Naugus has possessed King Acorn. Naugus continues to maniacally laughs as he is in the king's body.

Nugus then his sword out, and calmly says, "Now, will you be kind as to hand me the case, princess."

Sally clutches the case in her hand as Sonic and Eve get in front of her. Knuckles join them and is ready to fight.

"Forget it Naugus, we're not going to give you anything," Sonic says.

"Yeah. We're not going to let you take anything. Now, get out of the king's body and face us?" Eve demands.

Naugus laughs, and says, "Not likely little girl. The King and I have made a connection to say. If you're not going to give me the items, then I'll take it from you."

Naugus charges and brings out his sword to attack. Before he can strike, Eve uses her sword to strike back. Then pushes the king back, and he lands back on his feet. Naugus growls in anger and uses his magic on the sword. Eve sends her Chaos Energy through her sword. Soon, the two charge at each other and clashes their swords to one another. The others join Sonic, Sally, and Knuckles to see what's going on.

Jazz tries to help by flying towards Naugus t top speed. All she succeeds is hitting him on the head and at the face.

Eve gaps, "Jazz!"

Jazz flies in the air, and charges, "Choa!"

But Sadly, Naugus has the upper hand and swats Jazz to the wall and she falls to the ground.

"Jazz!" Eve screams and runs to her chao.

Eve softly picks her up, and the little Chao looks at her with sadness.

"Chao Chao," Jazz sadly says.

"You were trying to help me were you," Eve says in sadness.

Eve then hugs her little chair as tears comes out of her face. The other Freedom Fighters are worried to see Jazz hurt and Eve is upset about it.

That boils Sonic's nerves, "That does it! Naugus, you're going down!"

Sonic super charges his speed and zooms to attack Naugus.

"Sonic!" Sally screams.

Sonic super speed to Naugus and forms into a super speed.

Naugus angrily says, "Not so fast you fool!"

Naugus uses his power to repel Sonic's speed and sends him flying to the ground. Sonic groans as he hits the ground and trying to get up. Sally and the others are shocked to see Naugus has stopped Sonic's attack and attack him back.

Amy runs to him, and sits on her knees, "Sonic! Are you okay?! Sonic?!"

Sonic groans, "I think so."

Sonic looks ahead, and shouts, "Look out!"

Everyone turns to see Naugus is coming back for another attack. Ari and Geoffrey charge at him to attack. But then, Naugus uses his sword to make a swift with his magic and sword. Ari and Geoffrey are hit and sends back and fall to the ground. Naugus flies to where Knuckles and Sally are to take the emeralds from the case.

Naugus presents his hand, "Now I don't want to hurt you princess, now give me the case!"

"I won't!" Sally answers, holding the case tightly.

"Really?" Naugus asks.

"You're not getting them," Sally says.

Knuckles stands in front of her, "If you want them, then you're going to go through me first."

Knuckles cracks his knuckles and charges at Naugus. Knuckles succeeded in punching him in the stomach, but Naugus bashes him on the head. Knuckles continues to fight off Naugus possessing the king and trying his best not to cause too much damage to the king's body.

Sonic gets up, and says, "Amy, help Knuckles. I need to get Sally out of here with the emeralds."

"Right," Amy says, saluting.

She then brings out her hammer and charges to help Knuckles. Geoffrey and Ari join in on the fight.

Eve who is holding Jazz runs to Sonic, and asks, "Sonic, are you alright?"

"I'm fine. What about Jazz?" Sonic asks.

"Jazz isn't badly hurt, but she still received bruised. How could Naugus do this?" Eve answers.

Jazz looks at Sonic with sad eyes, "Chao Chao."

Sonic rubs Jazz on the head, "Don't worry little gal, you were just trying to help us."

Then turns to Eve, "Come on, we need to get Sally out of here."

"Right," Eve says.

Sonic and Eve runs to Sally to help her escape. Geoffrey, Ari, Amy, and Knuckles are busy fighting Naugus. Sally is still standing, holding the case that has the emeralds inside. She is protective of them and make sure they don't fall into Naugus' hands. Sonic and Eve reach Sally to see she's alright.

Sonic says, "Come on Sal, we need to get out of here. Naugus won't stop until he has the emeralds."

"Right," Sally says.

The group decides to make a run for it before Naugus can notice them. At the same time, Knuckles and the others are fighting off Naugus. Amt also uses her hammer to attack. Ari and Geoffrey are using their fists and weapons. Knuckles also uses his knuckle spikes at him. Naugus is not making things easy for them, and soon enough, he sees Sonic, Eve, and Sally leaving with the case.

Naugus soon creates a powerful purple aura due to his anger and burst out knocking everyone off of his feet. He turns to glare at the group of three running away. Then flies to the three with the case.

Sonic turns around, and shouts, "Sally, look out!"

Sally turns around and gasps to see Naugus charging to them. Before she can react, Naugus punches her and makes her fall down making her lose grip of the case. The case hits the ground and the Chaos Emeralds fly out of the case and on to the ground.

Knuckles shouts, "The Chaos Emeralds!"

Knuckles hurries over to them as Sonic helps Sally and Eve runs to the emeralds herself to help Knuckles. Before the two can get to them. Naugus raise his sword, and use it to make magic come out of it. He then blast the ground making Knuckles and Eve blown back to the ground. Knuckles and Eve groan as they sit up and look to see what is happening. Naugus walks to the Chaos Emeralds to see the glowing aura from them.

Naugus smirks, and says, "Fascinating! I have never felt such great power before. With these gemstones, they will increase my power and stabilize my body to leave this place."

Knuckles runs to Naugus as he shouts, "Get away from the Chaos Emeralds!"

"Stand back you fool! Naugus shouts in anger!" Naugus angrily shouts. Then uses his magic to send Knuckles flying to the wall of the crystal castle.

Amy exclaims, "Knuckles!"

"We're going to be history at this rate," Sonic says.

"We need to stop Nauugs and free my father," Sally says.

"But how, Naugus keep stopping any attack we throw at him, and keeps repelling us with his magic," Sonic says.

"We have to do something," Eve says.

The group look to see Naugus reaching for the emeralds and they float to him. The emeralds circle around them as he bellows an evil laugh.

"Finally! Great Power is mine!" Naugus announces.

Naugus raises his sword and uses it to draw powers of the Chaos Emeralds to his sword. Everyone stand in shock to see Naugus is absorbing the powers of the Chaos Emeralds in the sword. Soon enough, the emeralds become dim colors and falls to the ground. Naugus feels the great power and the sword turns into a dark purple color.

Naugus maniacally laughs, and says, "The power is mine!"

Sonic, Eve, and the others are shocked to see the Chaos Energy of the Chaos Emeralds have been stolen and absorbed into Naugus.

Back at Knothole, the Freedom Fighters are having problems of their own. They attack the Badniks, but everyone they destroy a few, twice as more come out to fight. Sonia, Manic, Antoine, Bunnie, and Mina are trying to destroy the Death Egg Robot with their attacks, but it seems to be indestructible. Mina and Sonia land on the ground right by each other.

Mina says, "That thing is harder than any Badniks Eggman has ever made."

"I know, but we can't stop. He'll destroy Knothole at this rate," Sonia says.

Manic runs to them, and says, "Don't worry, help is already on the way."

"What do you mean?" Sonia asks.

"You'll see. For now, keep fighting," Manic says.

Sonia shrugs her shoulders and continue to fight. The Freedom Fighters continue to fight off the Badniks and Eggman's Death Egg Robot, but the robot is not breaking or even denting, while the other Badniks are being destroyed and more begin to show up.

Eggman laughs, "You Freedom Fighters might as well give up before we crush you into smithereens."

"We refused to give up Eggman! Not as long as we all stand!" Lupe says.

"Yeah. You're going to run out of Badniks at this rate," Manic says.

"Not likely," Eggman says with a smirk.

More Badniks arrive in Knotohle from the ground and the sky. The Badniks from the sky attack with their blaster. Mina dodges the attack and spin dashes at them, and swat them like flies. Rotor uses one of his gadgets to destroy them, but more continue to show up.

Antoine tiredly says, "There are too many of them."

"But we gotta keep fighting," Antoine says.

"Oh, it will take a miracle to get them to stop," Antoine says.

"You can say that again. And the miracle will be if sonic and Eve woulda show up and destroy Eggman's robots in one fell swoop," Bunnie says, blasting one of the flying Badniks from the sky.

Mighty punches the Badnik, "We can only hope we can stop Eggman from destroying Knothole."

"R-right," Ray replies.

Eggman then punches the ground with his robot knocking everyone off their feet. Everyone groans as they sit up, and become shocked to see Eggman and his giant robot rolling towards them.

Eggman laughs, "Ho ho ho ho ho ho! Face it Freedom Fighters, you are no match for me or my Badniks!"

"You won't get away with this Eggman! Charmy says.

"Yeah! We'll stop you and you overgrown toys!" Vector says.

"I don't think so. Get ready to be blasted to pieces," Eggman says, having a ray gun pointed at them. Before, he has a chance to blast them, someone kicks Eggman's hand dropping the ray. The being lands on the ground to reveal Elias, Sally's older brother.

"Elias!" Sonia says.

"Hello everyone, I heard about your mission and the trouble from the island so hope you don't mind I drop in," Elias says.

"We're glad to have the extra help," Manic says.

"I agree. I also ran into some friends of yours," Elias says.

Just then, Rob O' the Hedge and the Mercian Freedom Fighters appear. Along with the Downunda Freedom Fighters, and the Freedom Fighters from the North, West, and East. Even the Mobians of Lower Mobius join in on the fight. Soon, all the Freedom Fighters attack Dr. Eggman's Death Egg Robot along with his Badniks.

"Woah! We got so many Freedom Fighters here now!" Manic says.

"Oui. It seems we have our miracle," Antoine says.

Armand walks to Elias in amazement, and says, "Prince Elias, you're alive?!"

"Yes. It's kind of a long story. I promise I'll explain everything, but right now, I need to find my sister. Where is she?" Elias says.

"Princess Sally is in New Mobotropolis. More like in the Void to rescue the king with Sonic, Eve, and the others," Antnoine says.

"I need to get there and help her," Elias says.

Mina runs over, and says, "I can take you there your majesty. I'm pretty quick, not as fast as Sonic though, but I can get you there in a few minutes."

"Thank you. But call me Elias," Elias says.

"Okay. Hold on tight," Mina says.

Mina picks up Elias and super speed out of the village and out of the Great Forest to reach New Mobotropolis and where the portal of the Void is. Mina super speed as her feet can take her. She runs through the door of the building where the control panel is. Mina comes to a halt to see a battle going on. Tails and the others are fighting scratch, Grounder and Coconuts, part of the Super Special Hedgehog Search And Smash Squad.

Mina groans, "Oh no, not them."

"Who are they?" Elias asks.

"A few dumbots who always give us a hard time. Excuse me for a second," Mina says.

Mina super speed to the battle and fight off the badniks. Elias loses his eyes due to the fight and the sound to the bang, clang, and other sounds. Once the sound is silent, he turns to see the Badniks are beaten up.

Mina says, "That takes care of that."

Ash chuckles, "Wow! That kind of brutal, Mina."

"True, but that's what they get for attacking my friends and my boyfriend," Mina says, walking to Ash and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

Tails walks over, "Elias, when did you get here?!"

"He came to Knothole to see Sally and wants to help after somehow hearing our mission. Also the Mercian Freedom Fighters, Downunda Freedom Fighters and citians of Lower Mobius join in on the fight. I was able to rush Elias over here," Mina says.

"Really?! They're all here?!" Nicole asks.

"Yeah. Either way, is there anything me and Elias can help?" Mina asks.

"Not sure, but we're still waiting for Sally and the others to report back. I have heard from them in a while now. I hope nothing happened to them," Tails says.

"I hope they're okay," Mian says.

"Me too," Julie-Su says.

She then picks up the Badniks, "Excuse me, I'm going to take out the trash."

Then leaves the room with the Badniks in her arms.

Elias walks to the door and says, "I'm going on. Sally needs me."

Nicole granbs Elias, and says, "I know you're worried, but Sally and the others have handled worse than this. We need to wait until they report back to what they found.

Suddenly, they hear Sally's voice, "Nicole! Nicole can you hear me?!"

Nicole goes to the control panel, "Yes. I can hear you. Also, your brother's here?"

"What?! Elias' here?!" Sally asks in shock.

Elias comes to the panel, "Yes Sally, I'm here. What happened? Are you okay? Where's father?"

"So far things are not looking okay now. We found dad, but we have a problem," Sally says.

"What's going on?" Tails asks.

Sally asks, "Uh, remember I told you about the wizard Naugus who looks like he's a mixture of different animals?"

"Yeah. why?" Tails asks.

Back in the Void, Sally is talking to Tails with her communicator and things aren't looking good.

"Naugus has possessed my father and absorbed the power of the Chaos Emeralds!" Sally says.

Naugus maniacally laughs as he raises his word in the air with power. The group are shocked to see Naugus is very powerful now. Eve then uses her powers to gather the dimmed Chaos Emeralds when Naugus isn't looking.

"The Chaos Emeralds. I can hardly feel their Chaos Energy," Eve says.

"Yeah. they look so dull now," Sonic says.

Knuckles says, "With the power of the Chaos Emeralds Naugus is unstoppable."

Sonic and Eve turns to Knuckles. The turns to Naugus. Sonic and Eve are furious with Naugus now.

Sonic super speed for the first attack and perform his spin dash. Naugus turns to see Sonic and repels his attack by using his new power. Sonic flies to the wall.

"Sonic!" Eve shouts.

Furious, Eve brings out her sword and uses her Chaos Energy to turn it green. Then super speed to Naugus to strike him. Naugus brings out his sword and repels Eve's attack sending her flying to the wall where Sonic says.

Sally screams, "Sonic! Eve!"

Naugus then brings out his hand and create a powerful aura. That catch Sally and the others in the aura and float toward Naugus. Sonic and Eve are the only ones who are still down. Naugus laughs as he looks at his captive.

Naugus laughs, and says, "You all think you can stop me. With the power of these Chaos Emeralds, I am all powerful. I will destroy Dr. Robotnik and rule Mobius with an iron fist.

Sally struggles, "You won't get away with this, Naugus."

"Oh, but I've ready have. Soon, I will rule Mobius and all will become my servants. Starting with you princess," Naugus says.

Sally continues to struggle to free herself from Naugus' grasp, but she is able to break free. Sonic and Eve groan as they begin to stand up on their feet.

Eve says, "We gotta stop Naugus but how?"

"I don't know, but we have to give him everything we got," Sonic says.

"Right," Eve says.

Sonic says taking out a Power Ring, "Come one sis. Let's give him our super sonic speed."

"Right," Eve says, taking her Power Ring out.

The two raise their Power Rings up in the air giving them power and shine. Naugus turns around to see the hedgehogs and their Power Rings.

Sonic shouts, "Get ready for a massive beat down, Naugus!"

"You are so going down!" Eve says.

Both of the hedgehogs super speed and perform a double spin dash and hit Naugus on the stomach, making him lose grip on everyone else. Sonic and Eve land on the ground.

Eve says, "Sally, you and the others need to get to safety. Sonic and I will handle Naugus."

"Right, but be careful," Sally says.

Then Sally says, "Everyone fall back."

Ari and the others reach Sally and hurry far enough to see the action and out of danger. Sonic is the first to do the first attack. He speeds and kicks Naugus well, the king in the face. Then Eve attacks with her Chaos Spear. Sonic then spin dashes to the King, but Naugus uses his magic to pound Sonic and sends him to the ground.

Eve brings out her sword, and screams, "I'm still going to take you down!"

"I'm going to tear you two hedgehogs APART!" Naugus screams in rage.

Naugus focus his magic and the Chaos Emeralds and swift the sword. Sonic and Eve are knocked by the strike of the sword and send crashing to the ground. Naugs grabs Eve on the neck and pins her to the wall. Naugus brings out his sword to strike her. But then, Sonic spin dash at Naugus. Naugus then grabs Sonic and throws him to the ground. He then grabs Eve and does the same. He then uses his magic to send the two flying and crash to the ground.

Sonic and Eve groan as they try to get up. They manage to sit up, but are barely able to move. They are weak and beaten from the battle.

Naugus walks to the hedgehogs with a smirk, "You see hedgehogs. I have all the powers of these Chaos Emeralds. With this incredible power, I shall rule Mobius forever. Destroy anyone who crosses me. And enslave everyone on the planet! I'll begin my wrath by destroying you two."

Sonic and Eve soon begin to get up and face Naugus.

"You think using that power could stop us?" Eve asks.

"You think using all that could take us down that easily?" Sonic questions.

"We have news, we're not finished yet," Eve says.

Naugus smirks, "You are too beaten to stop me."

"As long as us Freedom Fighters are here. We are able to beat whatever enemy you or Dr. Eggman throws at us," Sonic says.

"And we'll always win because we have friends who will always back us up to take on the fight," Eve says.

"We'll be able to stop you and your monsters again," Sonic says.

In Eve's bad, the red and the yellow Chaos Emerald begins to glow.

"And again," Eve says.

Soon the blue and cyan blue emerald glow in Eve's bag.

"And again," Sonic and Eve says.

The green and purple Chaos Emerald glow from Eve's bag.

Sonic says, "Most of all, as long as Eve and I also stand, you can't stop from whatever you throw of us. We have friends, family, and everyone who are counting on the Freedom Fighters stop them, including you."

"You can stop us, but it won't last. You can never destroy our love and friendship we have," Eve says.

Finally, the gray Chaos emerald glow.

Sonic says, "All we have to do is do what we gotta do."

"And fight for all we love. That's all," Eve says.

Soon the two hedgehogs take each other's hands. Suddenly, Eve's bag begins to glow bright and appearing around them, all seven Chaos Emeralds regain their power and glow and circle around the two hedgehogs.

Sally and the others gasp in shock.

"What's happening?!" Sally asks.

"I-I think Sonic and Eve are using the Chaos emeralds' power. Nauugs only used the negative energy of it, but Sonic and Eve' devotion to their friends and family restored the emeralds powers. I wonder what will happen now?" Knuckles says.

The emeralds circle the two hedgehogs fast and the power of the emeralds form into their bodies. Shocking. Sonic and Eve are now glowing gold and Sonic's eyes turn red. Eve's sword's blade turns to gold and larger than she is. Naugus, and the Freedom Fighters gasp in shock to see what has happened.

Naugus bellows, "No! No! I have the power! I control the Emeralds! You cannot stop me!"

"True, but you didn't have the Chaos emeralds true power," Eve says.

"The power that is form from my and Eve's love and friendship from each other and the Freedom Fighters. Your reign of terror is over!" Sonic says.

Sonic and Eve form together and raise their hands, they both shouts, "Chaos Control!"

Naugus does the same, and shouts, "Chaos Control."

Sonic and Eve fire their powerful gold Chaos Energy while Naugus fire a dark purple energy. The two powers interact with each other. Naugus is not giving up and increases his power. Sonic and Eve begin to struggle a little and Naugus maniacally laughs. Sally and the others grow concern to see what is happening.

Suddenly, they hear Sally's voice, "Sonic! You can do it!"

"Give it all you got Eve!" Sonic's voice says.

"If you don't thank Naugus will take over Mobius," Ari says.

"You can do it guys!" Amy says.

"Teach Naugus a lesson about messing with us," Geoffrey says.

Suddenly, Sonic and Eve feel their friends, all of their friends and fellow Freedom Fighters hope and support. At Knotohle and the control room, everyone feels bright spark within them that gives them hope and support to Sonic and Eve.

Back at the Void, Sonic and Eve are still holding off Naugus's power.

Suddenly, Eve hears a familiar voice of the young human girl, Maria. The girl Eve starts to remember little about.

"Eve! The world needs you! I know you can do it!" The young girl says.

Hearing the voice, Eve shows a determined face. Soon, Eve's gold wristbands falls out and uses the power to force Naugus' power back

Sonic and Eve are not giving up, and shouts, "Chao Control!"

The power of Chaos Control of Sonic and Eve are so strong it's pushing Naugus' power and cancel it out. Sally and the others are astonished to see what is happening. Amy is also holding Jazz to see what's happening

Naugus begins to get engulp by the power and shouts, "Nooooooo!"

Then blinded by a bright light, bliding everyone. Soon, the light disappears. Sally and the others remove their hands from their eyes, and are shocked to see what has happened. They see Sonic and Eve are still glowing gold and in full power. But that's not the only thing they see. They see King Acorn no longer in the armor and is unconscious. In the crater of the ground is Naugus who is passed out from the blast. Eve uses her energy to float King Acorn right to Sonic and holds him in his arms. Eve then uses her powers to life Sally and the others in the air.

Eve smiles, and says, "Come on guys, let's go home."

Sonic and Eve fly across the Void and to the portal that will lead them back home with King Acorn in Sonic's arm and leaving Naugus behind.

Back in the control room, Tils and the others are wondering what's going on. Julie-Su has returned from taking out the Badniks.

Suddenly, they hearSally say, "Guys, open the door we're coming back."

With that, Ash presses the button and the doors to the Void open. Then Sonic who is holding King Acorn, and Eve fly out in their new powerful form. Sally and the others fly along with them. Tails quickly close the portal once everyone is out, and shocked to see the two hedgehogs glowing.

"Sonic? Eve? Is that you?" Tails says.

"Yeah. pretty cool huh," Sonic says.

"Yeah," Eve says.

Sonic then places King Acorn on the floor and can see that he isn't changing to crystal at all. Not even a little.

Sally and Elias quickly kneel down to their father to see he is still asleep.

Sally holds him and hugs him in tears, "Oh daddy, I'm glad you're safe."

Suddenly Elias remembers, "Sonic! Eve! Eggman is attacking Knothole!"

"Don't worry, we'll handle it," Eve says.

Then Sonic says, "But first, we need you to come with us?"

"For what?" Elias says.

"You'll see," Eve says. Then uses her powers to lift Elias in the air.

Then the two hedgehogs and the prince fly in the air. No time at all, the three reach the Haven on Angel Island and to room where Queen Alicia, Elias and Sally's mother is still sleeping.

Sonic and Eve uses their chaos Energy to help her.

They both shouts, "Chaos Heal!"

The Chaos Energy form to Queen Alicia's body and make it glow. Soon enough, the glow light stops. Elias looks at the capsule when Chaos Control is done. Soon enough, Queen Alicia begins to open her eyes, which make Elias smile and shed tears. Elias quickly opens the capsule as Alicia turns her head.

Alicia asks, "Where? Where am I?"

"Mother?" Elias asks.

Alicia looks at the boy and slowly sits up. She looks at the boy careful and see how much he looks like king Acorn, but knows him well.

Alicia asks, "Elias?"

"Yes mother, it is me. I'm so glad you've awaken," Elias says, giving his mom a hug.

Alicia smiles, and hugs him back, "Oh Elias."

Sonic and Eve turn their heads with a smile, but still have one more job to take care of.

Back at Knotohole, the Freedom fighters are tired, but manage to defeat all the Badniks, all except Eggman and his Death Egg Robot.

"Well, you may defeated my Badniks, but my Death Egg Robot still stands, and you all are too tired to do anything," Eggman says.

Suddenly, two bright light comes flying down to the ground. Landing on the ground are none other than Sonic and Eve in their super powerful form.

"But we're not," Eve says.

"Bye Bye Egghead," sonic says.

Eggman exclaims, "Wha? What is this?"

"It's called Chaos Control," Sonic says.

Eve brings out her sword, "And let's see what my sword can do!"

Eve shouts, "Chaos- Calibur!"

Eve's sword shines gold and larger than she is. Sonic and Eve hold the sword and fly to Eggman's robot as they spin like a drill. Soon, Sonic and Eve drill through Eggman's robot, and it exploded sending Eggman flying.

Eggman screams flying to the far, "I hate you hedgehogs!" Soon Eggman is long gone.

Sonic and Eve look to see Eggman has been blown far to wherever he lands. Everyone is amazed to see Sonic and Eve glowing and floating to the ground. Soon, everyone cheer and clap for the two heroes. Soon enough, Sonic and Eve change back to normal and the Chaos emeralds begin to fly across Mobius separately.

"Hmm, looks like Knuckles is right about the emeralds separating after use," Eve says.

"You can say that again," Sonic says.

Sonic and Eve hug each other with glee, and the missions and battles have been won.

A few days later, in the new Acorn Castle, Sonic and the Freedom Fighters are waiting for the results from Dr. Quack. Sally and Elias are especially worried. They are glad that his father is back, but worried that he hasn't woken up in days. Just then, Dr. Quack comes out and tell them the results.

Sally asks, "How is he?"

"He's doing fine. In fact, he's in percent heath. He is just exhausted from being possessed and exposed to so much Chaos Energy. He hasn't turned to crystal even once. I say that he is fully cured," Dr. Quack says.

"But what about our mother?" Elias asks.

"She will still need to be in bed and need to be in a wheelchair for a few weeks. Either way, your mother is feeling a lot better," Dr. Quack says.

"Elias and Sally smile in relief.

"Thank you Dr. Quack, it means a lot to us," Sally says.

"You're welcome Sally. Just be sure to let them rest. Also, your mother would like to see you," Dr. Quack says.

Eve asks, "Are we able to come in too?"

"Of course," Dr. Quack says.

Sally and Elais enter the room. Sonic, Eve, Antoine, Bunnie, Rotor, Manic, and Sonia follow after them for support. There they see King Acorn sleeping in the bed. In the wheelchair is Queen Alicia.

Sally steps forward and walks to the queen, "Mom."

"Sally? Is that really you?" Alicia asks.

Sally walks to Alicia who is in the wheelchair. Soon, the pull to a hug. They are happy to see each other, and Sally is happy to finally see her mother.

"I miss you Sally," Alicia says.

"Me too," Sally says.

Suddenly, everyone hears a groan and turn their heads to see king Acorn is finally waking up.

"Look! He's waking up," Sonia says.

Sally lets go the embrace and walks to king Acorn in bed.

"Daddy?" Sally asks.

King Acorn turns his head with a smile, "Hello Sally."

"Oh daddy," Sally happily says, giving her dad a hug.

Everyone is happy that Sally and her father are back together. Antoine even start crying.

King Acorn asks, "Where's where's Naugus?"

"He's back in the Void. Naugus was going to use you to take over Mobius and increase his power. He told us that him forming in your body was the only way to survive, but you don't need to worry. Sonic and Eve saved you," Sally says.

"I think I remember, but," King Acorn says, rubbing his head.

"Don't worry daddy, it's all over. You don't have to worry about being turned into crystal again," Sally says.

King Acorn smiles and nods his head.

Then Sally says, "Also, I have a surprise for you."

Right on cue, Elias pushes Queen Alicia's wheelchair to them. King Acorn quickly sit up in shock to see them.

Elias smiles,"It's been a long time father, but we're happy to see you after a long time."

"Elias?! Alicia?!" King Acorn asks in surprise.

Alicia shed tears with a smile, "Yes Nigel, it is. I missed you so much."

King Acorn look surprised, but smile and begins to shed tears. Soon the royal couple pull each other to a hug. Then a passionate kiss. Everyone smiles with glee. Elias and Sally walk to them. King Acorn also hugs Elias and happy to see them again. Soon the royal family join a group hug. Sonic, Eve, and the Freedom Fighters are happy because the Royal Family are back together again.

A few weeks later, a huge celebration is happening on the field close to New mobotropolis that is fully constructed and finished on time. All the Mobians of Knothole, New Mobotropolis, Green Zne Village and other places gather for the celebration. There is a large stage on it, is Sonic, Eve and the other Freedom Fighters on one side. The other side, is the Royal Family of Acorn. King Acorn, Alicia Sally,and, Elias. They all wear formal clothes, and Alicia is no longer in a wheelchair

King Acorn announces, "Citizens of Mobius, I am happy to inform that New Mobotropolis has been fully constructed! I know these past years have been trouble during my absence, but I am proud to hear that you all have to try to make the most of it and take on the fight against Dr. Robotnik!"

The citizens clap their hands with glee and cheer.

"I would like to give my special thanks to two special heroes. Sonic. Eve. Please step forward?" King Acorn says.

Sonic and Eve step forward like the king ask. Queen Alicia brings a small box and open it to reveal two Acorn shaped medal with red ribbons attached to them in a circle.

"You both have found ourselves in difficult spots and won the battle against Dr. Robotnik or Dr. Eggman everytime. And your actions is able to reunite me and my family together," King Acorn says.

He then takes each medal and puts them over their heads and around their necks. Soon, Sonic and Eve are both wearing medals.

King Acorn says, "I award you both Medal of Honor for your bravery and service rendered above and beyond the call of duty."

Sonic says, "It was all a team effort."

"Us Freedom Fighters will always be here to fight for Mobius and stop Dr. Eggman," Eve says.

King Acorn smiles, "I couldn't agree more."

"Yeah. For now, LET'S PARTY!" Sonic declares.

Everyone cheer happy and clap their hands with excitement. Suddenly, a loud blast appears out of nowhere and turned around to see a giant flying airship in a shape of a giant egg.

Eve says, "But first we gotta take down Dr. Eggman."

"Man! That guys don't quit! Manic says.

Sonic says, "King Acorn, the Freedom Fighters will handle it. Tell everyone to gather in the city."

Sally says, "Nicole put up the new forcefield once everyone inside.

"Acknowledge Sally," Nicole says.

Eve says, "Nicole you'll go with them. Consider this a day off for you."

"Are you sure?" Sally asks.

"We're sure. Besides, you and your family have about thirteen years worth of catching up,"Sonic says.

"Good luck guys," Sally says.

Sonic and Sally super speed ahead while the Freedom Fighters gather together."

Sally smiles, "Some things never change."

"Sounds like your friends want to be sure we have some quality time together," Elias says.

Alicia says, "I guess things aren't back to normal."

"No, but I'm glad to have those who are willing to fight for the cause," King Acorn says.

Alicia giggles, and says, "Tell me something, how do you feel if we end up with a hero for a son in law."

"I think it might be a little too early to think about that," King Acorn says.

Sally says, "come on, let's get to the city and be sure everyone got in."

"Right sis," Elias says.

The royal family hurry into the city to help the citizens get inside. Meanwhile, sonic, Eve, and the Freedom Fighters are making their way to Eggman's base and put a stop to his wrath once again. They still have Eggman to fight, and probably more bad guys on the way, but as long as they stick together as a team, nothing will stop them.


End file.
